


Northern Star

by HannaSedai



Series: Earth-H [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, apprentice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 252,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSedai/pseuds/HannaSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>Oh how I wish I owned Teen Titans.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Reunions, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Teen Titans.

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Teen Titans.

Part 1: Apprentice

August

Chapter 1: Reunions

**-DG-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

Dick Grayson slunk into the kitchen, where Wintergreen was preparing the dinner for Slade's guests tonight. He avoided Wintergreen's eyes as he walked towards the counter. He knew what he had to do and didn't bother to complain.

He didn't know who was going to be at this dinner tonight—Slade never told him these things. Why would he? It wasn't as if he had given the man enough reason to trust him. All he knew was that this dinner was important. Slade had cut his training a few hours short to prepare.

Not that he wasn't complaining about that.

Silently, Dick picked up a dish of food. Even though Slade never told him to do this Dick knew that he was supposed to help Wintergreen. The aroma of the steak wafted through his nostrils and made his stomach grumble.

For a moment he stood still and closed his eyes. If he imagined hard enough he could make himself believe—even for the briefest moment—that it was Alfred cutting up slices of French bread. That he wasn't in the kitchen at Slade's haunt, but at the kitchen in Wayne Manor.

He opened his eyes.

No matter how many times he closed his eyes and wished it all away, he still found himself in this living nightmare. Sometimes he could briefly forget about his horrible predicament, but he always came back to reality. Was this really his life now?

Instead of bothering to answer his own question, Dick began to walk towards the dining room with the plate of food in his hands.

"Turn around, Dick," Wintergreen said.

Sighing heavily, Dick turned around. He wasn't sure what to think of Wintergreen. Yes, over the past few months he trusted Wintergreen more than he trusted Slade. The man wasn't mean to him, but he could be rather…cold at times. Dick couldn't be sure if that was because Slade told him not to talk to Dick or if it was just the way Wintergreen was. The British butler peeled the mask off of his face. Dick blinked in surprise. Why had Wintergreen done that?

"Trust me," Wintergreen said, as though he could read Dick's mind, "it'll make this a lot less awkward."

Dick's heart began to pound madly as he used his shoulder to push open the door to the hallway. What did Wintergreen mean by that? Who was Slade eating dinner with? Probably some low-lifes from the HIVE Academy like he usually invited.

Everyone sitting around the dinner table looked up as he entered the room. Dick almost dropped the plate in dumb surprise.

A small coterie of villains sat around the table. At once Dick was glad that Wintergreen took off his mask. The HIVE Headmistress sat to Slade's left. Lex Luthor sat next to her. But those two weren't the people who caught his gaze. The Penguin, the Riddler, and Ra's al Ghul also sat at the table. Two-Face was also there, which immediately brought back unpleasant memories for him.

The Bat villains.

A momentary expression of fear crossed his face before Dick recomposed himself. No wonder Wintergreen told him to ditch the mask. He avoided their eyes as he set the dish down on the table. He didn't want to look at them, not even Luthor.

Without even looking at Slade Dick turned around and walked back towards the kitchen, forcing himself not to run. He just wanted to be out of this room. Dick didn't care if he had to eat bread and water for dinner. He didn't want to be here. His hand reached for the doorknob. It was so simple. All he had to do was go back inside and—

"Where are you going, young man?"

Dick tensed visibly. He could almost feel their eyes on his unprotected back. Slowly, he turned around to look back. Slade didn't even turn around to look at him.

"I…I was…" Dick began weakly. "I wasn't aware that…"

"Sit down."

His hand left the doorknob. The mercenary wasn't going to let him just walk away from this one. His tone was borderline dangerous. Dick knew better than to argue. Dick's eyes flickered to the Headmistress. She had come to the haunt a fair few times and was one of the few people who knew who he was.

There was an empty place at the table.

Dick sat down on Slade's right and looked down at his plate. He wasn't hungry at all. Not anymore. For the first time in months he felt terrified. Not for the lives of the Titans but for his own life. What if one of these Bat Villains recognized him? Dick could feel the eyes of Ra's al Ghul upon him. Unlike the others—besides the Riddler, perhaps—al Ghul was just as clever as Slade. One had to tread carefully around him.

"And who is this, Slade?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

Slade nudged Dick's arm. Against his better judgment, Dick looked up towards al Ghul. Even without saying much, he knew what Slade wanted him to do.

"I'm…I'm Richard," he said, his voice nearly a mumble. "Slade's apprentice."

There.

He really didn't want to talk anymore. Especially not to someone like Ra's al Ghul, who was probably one of Batman's worst enemies aside from the Joker. Speaking of the Joker, it wasn't surprising that Slade didn't bother inviting the clown. No sane person would do that.

"Richard," Ra's repeated thoughtfully. "How very interesting, Slade."

Their eyes locked. In that instant Dick knew that Ra's recognized him. Why wouldn't Ra's recognize him? Dick knew from previous experience that Ra's deduced Batman's secret identity, but was apparently too impressed by Bruce's skill to pronounce it to the world. Was Ra's going to say something about this? Was he going to say something to Batman? Dick didn't know.

Dick didn't call himself Robin anymore. For now he was simply Dick Grayson, and he didn't mind that at all. After all that he had done he didn't deserve to be called Robin anymore. A few months ago Slade stopped calling him Robin and simply began calling him by his real name. This was a transition period, that strange transformation between hero and villain. Although Slade wanted to flaunt the fact that he held the Bat's protégée in his grasp he wanted Robin to step out of Batman's shadow…and into his own. He wanted the world to know that this wasn't the cutesy little Boy Wonder that everyone knew and loved.

Soon he was to receive a new name.

"I didn't know you had an apprentice," Ra's al Ghul said. "Why hasn't everyone been notified of this…new development?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on formally announcing it until much later," Slade said. "Much later."

He was lying. Although Dick didn't say anything he knew that Slade made him sit here to show him off. It was downright irritating. However, Dick knew that he wasn't the reason why these villains were here. Slade was planning something else, but what? What business did Slade have with people from Gotham? Or Metropolis, for that matter?

"Looks kind of scrawny," the Penguin said.

The only thing he wanted to concentrate on was the food on his plate. Like always, Slade never ate at these dinners. He would never take off his mask. However, Dick had gotten close enough to see his mouth move through the thin slits of his mask. As he looked up to see how Slade would react to this statement he saw Slade's lips curl in a slight smile.

"Oh, you'll be surprised at how big a punch he can pack," Slade said. "I'm sure you know what it's like to be beaten up by a little kid."

At this the Penguin scowled. The other villains didn't say anything at this. Almost all of them had taken a good beating by the Boy Wonder before. To keep himself from feeling too awkward Dick shoved some more food in his mouth.

"The Bat's brat."

So that's what the other villains called him behind his back. Dick paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. It was a wonder that none of them aside from Ra's had recognized him. But it seemed as though the other villains were disinterested in the topic of the former boy wonder.

"So, how's the Bat these days?" Slade asked.

"The Batman," Penguin snorted, "is that why you brought us here, Slade? To ask us about Batman?"

The other Bat villains aside from Ra's began to splutter angrily. Ra's merely sipped his wine daintily, quietly watching the conversation with interest. Dick knew that Slade had said that to deliberately goad them.

He tried not to show too much emotion at the mention of Batman. As Dick continued to eat his blue eyes darted nervously around the room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that hated controller still strapped to the inside of Slade's wrist. Why did Slade taunt him like this? The salt shaker was near him. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

Without speaking he stood up a little to reach for the salt shaker. Slade continued to talk, not even bothering to pay attention to his apprentice. Dick knew that he had mere seconds to act. That controller was mere inches away…

Dick turned and lunged towards the controller. He felt his hand touch the controller. His fingers scraped against the metal of Slade's uniform as his fingers closed around the controller. His heart leaped. All he had to do now was wrench the wretched thing out of Slade's—

He almost fell on the table as Slade whipped his arm away. Ignoring everyone and everything else he lunged forward again. All that mattered now was that controller. His hands scrunched into fists as he leaned back and prepared to punch Slade in the face. Slade's one eye widened in slight surprise, but then narrowed in amusement.

They fought for a few seconds.

Adrenaline pumped through him as he struggled to fight his master. He had actually _touched_ the controller! That fact alone only caused his determination to swell. He had never come so close to victory. Almost lazily, Slade countered all of Dick's flurries of attacks. As they continued to fight Dick noticed that his own fighting was becoming more erratic, more desperate on his part. It didn't take long for Slade to get on the offensive.

Slade grabbed a hold of his arm and slammed him down on the table, twisting his arm painfully behind his back. Dick held back a scream as he lifted his head, his free arm convulsing slightly as pain shot through him. Slade placed his other hand on the back of Dick's neck and pushed his head painfully down. He could feel the stupid controller against his neck as Slade's hand tightened, as though he meant to strangle Dick. The other villains looked down at him interestedly.

"So sorry," Slade said pleasantly, "my apprentice seems to have momentarily forgotten his place."

There would be hell to pay later.

Did Slade want to humiliate him in front of the Bat villains? If so, he was doing a good job of it. As Dick squirmed Slade pulled tighter, threatening to dislodge his arm from its socket. An eyebrow or two rose as something popped in Dick's shoulder. He held back a scream as his face scrunched up in agony.

Dick forced himself to calm down. If he struggled to free himself Slade just might break his arm. He didn't want to humiliate himself more than he should.

"Now, is that really necessary, Slade?" Ra's Al Ghul asked. "All he wanted was some salt."

As Dick turned his head a little he couldn't tell whether or not Ra's was being sarcastic or not. When he worked with Batman he never got to fight Ra's much. He was one of those villains who was too clever for his own good. Batman never wanted Robin to get hurt, so sometimes he made him stay at home. During those times Dick felt resentful that he was being forced to stay at home, especially as he got older and older. Bruce didn't want him to get hurt. But Slade deliberately put him in harm's way in order to "toughen him up." Did Slade want Dick to get hurt?

Not at all.

"Really?" Slade asked dangerously. "Is that all you wanted?"

He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to answer Slade's questions. He didn't even want to be here. But he couldn't afford any bravado right now. Dick knew that he was humiliating Slade right now as well as himself. But Slade held the upper hand.

"No."

Dick's eyes fell upon the HIVE Headmistress, who only gazed steadily back at him. For the past year he wanted out. He didn't truly realize what he had gotten himself into until Slade threw him headfirst into intense training. Sometimes he forgot his friends as he pleaded for a way out…anyway out…

Slade let him go. Dick straightened and rubbed his aching shoulder. That had hurt. To be frank, he felt a little embarrassed that Slade had beat him down like that in front of the other villains. To have Slade do that in the privacy of the haunt was one thing, but being beaten down like that in front of others was…demoralizing.

"Excuse us for a moment."

Slade gripped his arm tightly and dragged him out of the room. A few snickers from the villains grated his ears. Ra's al Ghul was one of the few who didn't laugh. Numb horror encased Dick's mind as he realized the full implications of what he had just done. Slade's grip on his arm tightened as Dick began to struggle.

Slade wrenched open the door and threw him into the hallway. A bit disorientated, Dick found himself bumping into the wall across from the door. He pushed himself away and spun around to face the enraged villain.

"Slade…" he said, panic now rising in his chest. "Slade don't—"

Too late.

With a loud _THUMP!_ Slade slammed into him, throwing a punch into his stomach. Even though Dick knew that a beating was coming, there was nothing he could do to block the pain. He didn't even try to fight back, something for which Slade would criticize him for later. Even if he tried to run away there was nowhere he could go. Slade knew every inch of this place like the back of his hand.

"You little brat," Slade breathed, slamming him against the wall.

"Slade…" Dick choked. "I'm sorry…I won't do it again…"

He yelped as Slade began to kick him. Dick knew that the villains just outside the walls could hear his yells of pain, but he didn't care. This was a fight that he was going to lose. He knew it. Slade knew it. The other villains knew it.

Eventually he fell into a heap on the floor. Dick curled a little as he placed his hands on his stomach, trying not throw up or cry. Wintergreen entered the room and silently watched Slade continue to beat him. Why didn't Wintergreen ever say anything? Why did he just watch? It was obvious that he disapproved of Slade's tactics.

He whimpered a little as Slade grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his head off of the ground. It had been nearly two months since he had tried a stupid stunt like that. Dick had hoped that his continued good behavior would throw Slade off guard.

Apparently, it didn't.

"You were doing so well," Slade whispered into his ear. "When I come back I want a _good_ explanation for this."

Before Dick could protest Slade slammed his face down on the floor. Stars popped in front of his eyes as blood flowed from his nose. For a brief moment he thought that he would lose consciousness. He wanted to lose consciousness. But he stayed awake. He trembled as he curled his body a little. It had happened so fast…

"Go back to your room and wait for me there," Slade said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

As Dick placed a hand to his bleeding nose Slade walked back to the dining room and slammed the door shut behind him. When the conversation resumed on the other side of the wall Wintergreen finally stepped forward.

Wintergreen helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, Dick?"

He nodded weakly, accepting the bag of ice that Wintergreen handed him. Dick lifted up his shirt and pressed it against his bruised ribcage. It seemed as though he was always pressing bags of ice to purple bruises. Life with Slade could do that to a person.

"Lean your head back," Wintergreen said, handing him a tissue. "Let's try to stop the bleeding."

He did so.

How was he going to explain this to Slade? He wasn't. Dick acted out of pure impulse. He saw the opportunity and decided to act. This time he didn't have an excuse for his behavior.

Hopelessness overwhelmed him. All he wanted to do was go home. Anything was better than this nightmare. Like Slade, Dick had hoped that over time he would come to accept this. Not quite fully, but just enough to make this stupid apprenticeship bearable. But he couldn't lie to himself any longer. Even after all of these months he still hated Slade.

But above all he hated himself.

Dick hated himself for falling into Slade's trap. He hated the fact that he would never be able to physically defeat Slade. He hated the fact that other peoples' lives were in danger because of him. That last fact alone grated him more than anything.

Wintergreen made a move as though to help him, but Dick waved the older man off. He wasn't weak. He could do this. He forced himself to his feet and glanced down the long hallway. It was sad how well he knew the haunt. Holding the bag of ice to his aching side, Dick waddled down the long dark hallway back towards his room.

**-CK-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

"It's good to have you all here," Clark said, "especially the Titans."

The crowd quieted. The four remaining Teen Titans sat near the front. After all, they were the reason why everyone was here. As Clark glanced around the room he was glad to see some familiar faces. Most of the main members of the Justice League were here. The reserve members were out patrolling instead.

"We are here to discuss a most important matter," he said. "Locating Robin."

Everyone tensed at this. Clark looked past the despondent Titans towards Bruce, who was standing quietly by himself in the corner. Although Clark didn't like to think about this, he knew that something had to be done. The Titans knew that something had to be done. That's why the Titans came forward asking for help. Even if they didn't come forward Clark felt as if the League would have tried to do something anyway.

"It's been so long," Diana said, rubbing her temple, "What have you figured out about his disappearance?"

"He's working for Slade now," Cyborg said, "as his apprentice."

All the while Batman said nothing. Clark was honestly worried about Bruce. Just last week Bruce was forced to admit to the public that Dick Grayson was missing. It was surprising for how long Commissioner Gordon, the GCPD and the JCPD managed to keep this a secret as it was. Even though Bruce didn't talk much to the other members Clark knew that this was hard for him to cope with.

"He would never turn."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Bruce. Ever since the meeting began an hour ago Bruce had stayed silent. The Titans looked unsure how to act around him. Clark didn't blame them. Even some of the JLA members didn't know how to act around him, especially concerning the dicey situation with Robin.

"I know him better than any of you," Batman said, "he swore an oath to me that he would enact justice."

The Teen Titans watched Batman speak with wide eyes. None of them had ever met Batman before, so none of them knew about Bruce's behavior. Sure, they probably heard rants from Robin about his strained relationship with Batman, but as far as Clark knew Bruce never seemed to care enough to go out and meet the Titans for himself. It was sad, really, how desperate the situation had to get to attract Bruce's attention.

Bruce leaned against the edge of the table and bowed his head a little.

"I know he's not acting of his own accord…that he's being controlled. Sometimes I wish that he _had_ turned of his own free will."

Everyone exchanged melancholy looks. Clark liked to think optimistically, but even to him this situation seemed pretty grim. He clapped his hands together and spoke in a loud, firm voice.

"We're going to have to trust one another," Clark said, "even if that means revealing our secret identities to one another."

Beast Boy squeaked in surprise. Some of the others shot him curious glances. Clark knew that some people here were content to reveal their secret identities. People like Bruce however, were not. To an extent Clark knew that Bruce still thought that the Teen Titans were amateurs.

"It's not without good reason," Diana said, "we have solid proof that Slade knows Robin's secret identity, as well as that of Batman."

The Titans exchanged nervous glances. Clark merely frowned and crossed his arms over his massive chest. Did they not know? Were they so naive to believe that Deathstoke wouldn't do that? Batman had to tell them. If they were going to work together then they _would_ have to learn to trust each other.

Batman strode to the center of the room so that everyone could see him. Even with the dark cowl it was plain to see that Batman looked wearied. For the past few days he had to deal with so much. First there was the Joker, and then the fact that he had to announce Dick Grayson's official disappearance to the Gotham Globe a week ago. This situation was getting to the point where it couldn't be kept a secret much longer.

"Back when Robin stole from Wayne Enterprises, he wasn't just stealing for Slade." After a moment's hesitation, Batman pulled off his cowl. "He was being made to steal from me."

Solid proof that Slade knew Batman's identity. Some of the Titans didn't recognize Bruce at first. Why should they? Even though Robin kept his secret identity a secret from the other Titans, Clark knew that Dick would understand.

As though in response, the other JLA heroes took off their masks. Slade hadn't just messed with Robin—now that it was clear that Slade knew the secret identity of Batman there was a good chance that he also knew the secret identities of half the League. Although the others would rather not reveal their secret identities, they knew that everyone was going to have to band together to do this right.

"This is bad," Beast Boy groaned. "Really bad."

"The Titans cannot approach Robin without harm to themselves," Dr. Palmer said, "Dr. Mid-Nite and I have confirmed the fact that the Titans are in fact infested with nanoscopic probes."

"Well," Green Arrow said, "can't you fix that? If that's the reason why Robin's been blackmailed—"

"Do you believe that we haven't considered doing that already?" Dr. Palmer snapped back. "We've taken a good look at the probes. If we try to do anything to remove or deactivate them the probes will be triggered automatically."

"How about tracing the signal?" Green Lantern suggested. "What if we used the probes to track Slade's location?"

"The only time anyone is able to track the signal is when the probes are actively destroying us," Cyborg said. "And that's not going to happen…not unless Robin disobeys Slade."

That left the room in an uncomfortable silence. So much depended upon Robin's actions. The only reason that the Titans were alive now was because Robin did everything that Slade told him to do. Everyone was walking on a thin wire, including the JLA. Slade could easily shove them over the edge with the simple push of a button.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"I see," Clark said. The full hopelessness of the situation crashed down upon him. "But this is why we're here, isn't it? We need to help him."

Help him how, though? Clark may be the Man of Steel, but Dick wasn't from Krypton. He was just an ordinary human being who was vulnerable just like everyone else. The Titans were human—save for the Tamaranean. But even she was susceptible to death.

Speaking of the Tamaranean, Clark was surprised to note that she had not spoken at all during this meeting. From what he gathered, she and Dick apparently fancied each other. This apprenticeship must have hit her hard. The poor girl.

Clark looked down at Earth. Even with the swirling white clouds he could still see the California coastline. Somewhere down there Robin was being held captive by a psychopath. He placed a hand on the glass separating him from the vacuum of space.

"Don't worry, kid," Clark said softly. "We'll help you. Somehow."

**-SW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

Slade sat back down at the dining table.

"Apprentice giving you a little trouble, Slade?" the HIVE Headmistress asked.

"We're working on his little…temper tantrums."

A little bit of adrenaline still pumped through Slade. He had honestly been caught off guard when Dick lunged at him like that. But what did the boy hope to accomplish? Even if he had managed to get the controller away from him it would have only been too easy for Slade to get it back.

The thing that bothered him most was the fact that Dick decided to act then. Slade didn't like beating the boy, not unless it had to be done. And what he did certainly warranted a beating.

"I just find it…very interesting that you've chosen a boy like him," Ra's al Ghul said. "Where did you find him?"

"In Gotham, actually," Slade replied.

Did he really want to tell them that he had the Bat's protégée under his control now? Not really. He wanted to wait a little longer before letting the world know who he was. He was enraging Bruce Wayne enough as it was. Threatening to kill the Titans had made him back off, but Slade knew that he couldn't kill the Titans if Batman decided to intervene. That would make him break his promise to Dick.

And Slade was one to keep promises.

"I just…have to ask, Slade," Luthor said. "Why was he so keen on taking that trigger from your wrist?"

Ah yes, Lex Luthor. Dick must have been wondering why Slade decided to invite that particular villain. Slade hadn't done much business in Metropolis, but he respected Luthor and he knew that Luthor felt the same. Well, who didn't respect Deathstroke the Terminator? He was, after all, the most accomplished assassin out there.

"That's something between the two of us," Slade replied. "But never mind him. He's not why I called you all here to Jump."

Yes, he had asked these villains to come for another reason. But he was lying when he said that this didn't have anything to do with Dick. On the contrary, it had everything to do with the boy. He just wasn't going to allow these villains to be fully privy to his plans.

"And does it have something to do with the Batman?" Penguin asked.

"In fact it does." Slade smiled underneath his mask. "I want you to leave him alone. Don't do anything that will attract his attention."

Expressions of shock crossed the villain's faces, all of them except Ra's al Ghul's. One of the villains—Two-Face—began to laugh.

"Why?" he asked. "It's not like he's _your_ arch-enemy."

"Yeah," Penguin said. "From what I hear your arch-nemesis is a sixteen-year-old kid. Robin, right?"

Slade smiled under his mask. No one had recognized the boy. For a moment he thought that Dick would come in with his mask on, but apparently Wintergreen made him take it off. Actually a good call on Will's part. Slade didn't even think about Dick's past relationships with these villains.

"But Robin's been missing for months," the Riddler said. "It is a very interesting riddle indeed…"

Although he would love to proclaim to the world that, yes, he had Robin the Boy Wonder under his control Slade refrained himself. Now wasn't the right time. He didn't like the direction that the Riddler was going.

"Never mind Robin. I'm only concerned with his mentor. I've been given a contract to kill Batman," Slade lied, "and I'd rather not have anyone get in my way."

"You are going to kill the detective?" Ra's al Ghul asked. "Who gave you this contract, Slade?"

They met eyes. Ra's was one of Batman's cleverest enemies. In a way, Ra's respected Batman the same way Slade respected Robin for his skills. That's why Ra's always addressed Batman as "detective." Slade had a feeling that Ra's knew exactly who Richard the apprentice really was. Well, it wasn't as if Ra's would go out and tell the world.

"Does it matter?" Slade asked. "Aren't you glad that I'm going to kill Batman?"

"It is necessary to take his life?"

"You're one to talk."

"Maybe. But perhaps, Slade, my ultimate goals are a lot less self-motivated." Ra's took the salt shaker and began to season his food. "Even when it concerns a possible successor."

The tension between them became palpable. What was Ra's suggesting, then? That Slade had forced Robin to become his apprentice for his own selfish gain? Yes, Slade admitted to himself that he did it for selfish gain. But who was Ra's to judge? Didn't Ra's try to make Batman his successor at one point? Perhaps they were more alike than Slade liked to admit.

"You'll have to find your own successor somewhere else," Slade said coolly. "It's not as if he'll ever join you of his own free will anyway."

Ra's merely raised an eyebrow. Slade was correct in assuming that Ra's thought of Bruce Wayne almost the same way that Slade thought of Dick. The only difference was that Slade was molding Dick into the perfect criminal mastermind. Ra's—in his villainous, twisted way—wanted to cleanse the world for the greater good. He didn't want to train Bruce Wayne. Slade never thought of the greater good. He only thought of himself and the criminal empire he ran, which was just the way the world should work. Slade didn't care about the overall condition of the world, only about the things which mattered the most to him.

"At least I didn't coerce him."

Some of the other villains watched the exchange in mild interest. Slade really didn't like where this conversation was going. Was Ra's really going to tell him off for holding Dick captive? As Slade thought of a response Ra's continued to speak, his voice still cool and collective.

"I respected him enough to make his own decision—at the cost, of course—of becoming my arch-enemy." Ra's frowned a little. "Violence and coercion will do nothing to change his mind. Respect the fact that he's smart enough to make his own decision."

Slade wanted to move the conversation back to the matter at hand. He didn't have time for a cryptic conversation with the man about his choice of apprentice. The only reason Slade sent out an invitation to Ra's in the first place was because al Ghul would find out about the dinner anyway.

But of all people, _Ra's al Ghul_ was criticizing him for his choice in an apprentice?

"None of that influences my plans in the least, Ra's," Slade said, his tone stony. "I already have plans set in motion to kill the Batman."

Ra's sniffed disdainfully. Slade only frowned under his mask. He supposed that the only reason Ra's didn't kill Batman outright was because he admired him. Still, Slade supposed that's the only reason why he would never kill Dick.

"Well…" Two-Face said. "If you're going to kill the Batman then I might just be able to put all of my plans on hold."

Everyone aside from Ra's nodded in agreement. Slade figured that most of them would approve of this. Of course, Slade wasn't about to tell them how he planned to kill Wayne. It would be best if the least amount of people knew.

Especially Dick.

"I may call upon you if I need you to distract him," Slade said. "I do not want him to know that I am behind this."

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Slade still wasn't sure if he wanted Dick to see Bruce Wayne one last time before he killed the man. He knew that he wanted to shove the whole thing in Wayne's face, meet him in person before delivering the final blow.

"I'm not from Gotham," Luthor said. "So why am I here?"

"We'll talk separately," Slade replied. "I have a business deal I wish to make. I trust you are in town until tomorrow night?"

Luthor nodded. This was good. Slade needed to speak to the man alone. He didn't really trust any of the other villains. The business deal that Slade had in mind had to do with that pesky Man of Steel. Superman was just as much of a threat to Slade's plans as Batman was. Possibly more, given his near-invulnerable state.

"And what do you wish for me to do, Slade?" the HIVE Headmistress asked. "I have no contacts in Gotham."

"I have need of your students again," Slade said. "And not the ones I hired last time, if you please. Unless of course, you must. All I need you to do is to keep the Titans occupied."

She nodded. Slade really didn't like to use the agents of the HIVE Academy, but he respected the headmistress. She deserved respect. Her students, on the other hand, did not. That was one of the things Slade did different. Instead of taking on many students like the Headmistress did Slade only took on one student. It was just better that way.

"I'm glad you understand, gentlemen, lady." Slade stood up, signaling to the others that the dinner was almost over. "Do inform all of the others in Gotham that I'm planning something for the Bat. Especially the clown."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be on your own with the Joker," the Penguin said. "He's insane. You might just have to kill him. He'll be angry when he finds out that you're going to kill Batman."

"I'll convince him that it'll be one big…hilarious… _joke."_ Slade's voice slithered into the room, his voice dripping with the coldest sarcasm he could muster. "But if not, know that I don't care what the clown thinks."

That was the only unknown variable in Slade's plan: the Joker. Unlike some desperate mobsters in Gotham, Slade wasn't dumb enough to let the Joker loose. As far as he knew, the Joker had escaped from Arkham yet again and was currently wreaking havoc in Gotham. At least the clown kept the Batman occupied. For now.

All of them stood up with him.

"Wintergreen will show you out the door."

His one eye watched them go. Slade leaned against the table, his gloved knuckles scrunching a little as he formed fists. As soon as the villains left Slade whipped around and stalked away, his steel-clad boots pounding angrily against the hard tiles of the floor. The boy's insolence wasn't going to go unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Did everyone like the angst? Yeah, I'm a fan of writing angst. I will try to balance it out, though, so that it's not TOO angsty. Angst does get old after a while.

And yes, the Robin sections will no longer be called Robin sections because they focus more on his character as Dick Grayson. I always thought that if Robin stayed as Slade's apprentice he would have a name change.

And al Ghul's interaction with Slade was sort of inspired by his appearances in Batman: Under the Hood and in Batman Begins.

Did you know that putting salt in your food is an insult to the chef? Yeah, Ra's, shove it all in Slade's face!

REVIEW!

P.S: don't expect weekly updates during November. Heck, I don't think I'll go so far as to say that I'll be updating regularly during the first half of December either (semester finals). But for those who know me/have followed me before, you know that I don't leave stuff hanging. I meant to post this on Thanksgiving, but surprisingly I have a lot of free time. I also just want to throw this out online as a sort of "teaser." Christmas break will be a WONDERFUL time for updating.

Stay awesome, guys.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I love DC Comics. I wished I owned it. Maybe when I'm filthy rich and famous one day.

Chapter 2: Confusion

**-SW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

"I swear, that boy sometimes…" Slade mumbled to himself.

He took off his mask and hung it on the wall. Tonight's dinner went fine—for the most part. Of course he was angry about Dick's irrational reaction to his dinner guests. The boy had been docile for the past few days. Slade thought that at long last Dick had finally given into his new role as an apprentice.

Apparently, he hadn't.

Slade knew that boy had retreated back to his room. Well, he told him to. He walked over to the video monitors and switched them on. Almost instantly he noticed the boy sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms wrapped around his chest.

Slade didn't even pay attention when the door opened. Wintergreen came into the room and silently strode up next to Slade. For a few minutes they simply stood side-by-side, watching the camera footage in silence.

"Slade," Wintergreen said, "he's not Grant."

Slade narrowed his eye at Wintergreen. "I know that, Will."

Why did Wintergreen have to bring Grant up? Slade didn't like to be reminded of his failures. But was that how he really thought of Dick? As a replacement for Grant, who was now dead? If Adeline were here now she would probably say yes. Then she would shoot out his other eye.

He was genuinely worried about the boy. By now he had expected the boy to trust him a little more. They've been living together as master and apprentice for little over half a year. Slade watched Dick crawl into his bed and pull the covers over his head. That was never a good sign.

"You haven't given the boy any good reason to trust you," Wintergreen said. "He's beginning to crack and you know it."

Although Slade didn't want to admit it, Wintergreen was right. He could see the boy slowly breaking down. He talked less and less…became more docile. While Slade liked to see Dick obeying orders he also didn't like the fact that his movements were becoming robotic. He did things only because he was told to and not because he wanted to. Slade saw none of the passion that he witnessed in Dick during all those lonely nights in Titans Tower.

"He'll talk to me eventually."

"Why should he when you lose your temper?" Wintergreen raised an eyebrow. "You beat him. You demoralize him. You threaten the lives of his friends, who he still cares about. Is that really the best way to gain someone's trust?"

Slade was beginning to grow irritated. He knew that some of his methods were unorthodox, but what else could he do? Even if he tried to talk to the boy he wouldn't listen. When Slade didn't reply Wintergreen continued to speak.

"The boy grew up in a circus, Slade. He is not from a military family. What he really needs right now is a distraction. All of these training routines, the studying…it's making him become like one of your Sladebots. And I know that's not what you want."

Slade watched Dick curl up into a ball and begin to tremble underneath the bed covers. He honestly hadn't quite realized what the boy's reactions to his old enemies would be like. Dick acted irrationally. But why should he care now when he was Slade's apprentice?

"What do you want me to do, play baseball with him?"

"Bruce Wayne probably did."

The Bat. Slade was already making plans to kill the Batman. At first he didn't plan anything because the man hadn't posed a threat. But now...ever since Robin's disappearance Batman repeatedly called Slade himself to demand Robin's release. Slade had, of course, taunted him and refused to give the boy up, but Batman was growing persistent. Slade scowled at the mention of Wayne.

"Wayne will be dealt with soon enough."

"I'm sure he will be."

Slade wasn't sure if Wintergreen was being sarcastic or not.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wintergreen replied. "One of you is bound to wind up unconscious on the floor. And you know who that will be."

Slade wasn't proud of his temper. He admitted to Wintergreen several times how he regretted beating the boy—but how else could he make Dick listen? It was either beat him or threaten the lives of his friends. But there was only so much threatening his friends could do. Slade knew from the beginning that it would make Dick hate him more than hell itself. He tried not to lose his temper too often. That only built up more resentment between them.

"What do you want me to do, Will?"

"He's still a child. He needs nurturing, but he doesn't want it from you. You may know a lot about him, Slade, but at the same time you know almost nothing." Wintergreen sighed. "I've talked to the boy. I don't talk down to him. I help him. To an extent, he trusts me more than he trusts you. He admits things to me that he'll never dare to say in front of you."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you know everything about him. Why should he trust you when you've shoved your knowledge of his history in his face? He knows nothing about you, Slade, and that frightens him."

Although Slade didn't want to admit it, Wintergreen was right. In fact, when Slade thought this whole apprentice thing out he made sure that Robin wouldn't learn anything about his history. Only when Slade determined that he was loyal enough would he start revealing his personal history to the boy.

"Of course he doesn't know anything about me. Why should I trust him with such sensitive information?" Slade paused. "What else does he tell you?"

He understood why Dick would speak to Wintergreen more freely. Wintergreen wasn't the cause of his problems. Slade was. He knew that the boy wouldn't want to talk to him, but with all of the effort Slade put into this apprenticeship…

"I'm not saying that you should tell him your life story. After all, he's unwilling to talk about his own," Wintergreen said. "Accept the fact that he's not going to share everything with you. He's frightened of you because you are unpredictable towards him."

Unpredictable?

"Talk to him if you want," Wintergreen continued. "And if you're going to then I'll tell you this: listen to what he has to say. I know that you want an apprentice to follow in your footsteps, but you're going to have to talk to him. Don't talk down to him. Don't lose your temper. Just listen. Listen and understand."

Slade considered Wintergreen's words.

"I've tried that before—"

The British butler shook his head.

"Give him some space, Slade. He desperately needs it." Wintergreen furrowed his brow. "And…be good to him."

Be good to him? Slade wasn't going to coddle him. The boy didn't need coddling. He was sure that the Bat didn't coddle him. How else could he be so well-trained? While he respected Wintergreen's advice he didn't want to hear all of it. Slade took his mask down from the wall and placed it back over his face. He was going to go back and talk to him, and nothing Wintergreen said was going to change his mind.

"He'll keep running from you if you don't change, Slade," Wintergreen called out. "And quite frankly, sir, I'm tired of cleaning up after your messes."

As Wintergreen walked away Slade got the impression that Wintergreen wasn't just speaking of housekeeping.

**-Rae-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

They got back to Titans Tower late that night.

Their meeting with the Justice League put everyone in a morose mood. Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw Starfire ambled sadly back to her bedroom. Instead of going to bed she went up to the Titans computer and accessed the database. Every night she searched for him, just as Starfire tried to contact him from the Titans communicator. Even though both women knew that it was futile, it still gave them hope to try.

"Still no sign of him?" Cyborg asked, stepping up next to her.

"No," she replied softly. "Slade hasn't sent him out on any missions lately."

This worried her. Like everyone else, she knew that Robin didn't turn on his free will. Her senses were highly attuned to sense the subtle emotions of others. Whenever Robin did come out to fight them she always sensed his uneasiness. Sometimes she even sensed his fear—his palpable fear that at any moment he would make a mistake. That at any moment Slade may decide that he's bored of the situation and kill the Titans off.

"It's been months since we've last seen him," Cyborg said. "He could be dead for all we know."

It was a morbid thought, for sure, but all of them knew that Robin was alive. Somewhere. Even though Raven knew that Slade was capable of killing, she didn't get the feeling that Slade would kill Robin. Raven shook her head.

"It's just…what's he doing right now?" Raven asked, looking up at Cyborg. "What is Slade making him do? What kind of nightmare is he in now?"

No one liked to think of these things. Raven wanted to reach out and try to find him with her soul-self, but even that was too dangerous. Slade probably forbade him from ever speaking to them again.

"Everything's going to be fine…" Cyborg said, "he's a strong kid. He can handle himself."

"With Slade?" Raven asked quietly. "If you've seen the things I've seen…heard the things I've heard when I get near him…Cyborg, the man beats him daily. And what can Robin do about it? Nothing. Not if he doesn't want Slade to push the trigger."

A perpetual nightmare.

She knew that the others thought of him as well. They wondered the same things as she did. Raven was just brave enough to voice these concerns. It had been almost seven months since Robin disappeared from the face of the earth, except for those few times that Slade made him go out and steal things for him.

"Don't tell Starfire," she said. "I know that she's in enough pain already."

Poor Starfire.

Even though Raven was in pain on the rooftop she still watched that poignant encounter between the two. It was at that moment that Raven knew Robin hadn't completely turned. It was at that moment that both Raven and Starfire realized that he was being controlled by Slade. All at once it relieved her and concerned her.

It relieved her to know that Robin hadn't gone evil and that he was still a Titan at heart. What worried her was the fact that Slade was controlling Robin. For the longest time she knew Robin as the strong leader of the Teen Titans, the protégée of Batman, and a good friend. Everyone knew that Slade must be mistreating Robin. If he had turned of his own accord then he may be treated fairly, but not while Slade had to control him with the lives of his friends.

"I wish there was a way we could remove the probes," Cyborg said. "Then everything would be back to normal."

Although she wished that she could think positively, Raven found other disturbing thoughts haunting her mind.

"It's just…we're still alive because Robin does whatever Slade says. We could die at any moment. And what would happen even if we removed the probes?" Raven held out her hands. "I have a bad feeling that Slade is powerful enough to keep Robin wherever he is…that he'll find some other way to keep Robin under his control."

"Stop saying that," Cyborg said. "I don't want to think about it."

 _Why?_ Raven thought. _It's a problem that we've never dared to discuss before._

Raven didn't care if she died. It would do the world some good if she died, since she was the portal that Trigon would use to enter into this dimension. But what if Robin preferred his own death to the death of his friends? What if Robin felt so desperate that he killed himself to protect the lives of his friends? No, no he wouldn't do that. Then Slade would be free to kill the Titans whenever he wanted to. These thoughts brought a frown to Cyborg's face. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll pick this up again in the morning," Raven said. "Good night."

**-AP-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Alfred Pennyworth waited for Bruce for return from the JLA Watch Tower.

Alfred felt just as anxious as the other superheroes. He hoped that they could figure out something to do. Dick's abrupt disappearance already set him on edge, and Alfred was just as unhappy as the other heroes to find out that he was being forced to work for Deathstroke.

Like Bruce, Alfred wondered what the reasoning behind Deathstroke's decision to take on Dick as an apprentice. It didn't make much sense. No one knew whether Deathstroke truly did it for his own personal gain or if he was trying to goad Batman into action. Alfred had been there when Deathstroke called Wayne Manor to gloat over his control of the boy. Like Bruce, Alfred didn't like to be reminded of it.

_They were in the Bat-cave. Like always, Master Bruce was up and about working on his case files instead of sleeping like he should be. Alfred felt his eyes droop as he bustled about the cave. Even if Master Bruce wasn't going to bed Alfred felt like going to bed himself. He didn't have the stamina of the Dark Knight. He was a much older man who needed his sleep._

_"Hello Wayne."_

_Both Alfred and Bruce looked up at the computer screen. An orange-and-black mask filled the screen. Alfred felt sure that he had seen the mask before, but where? A scowl crossed Bruce's face as he regarded the criminal closely._

_"Who are you?" he asked in a low growl._

_"You may know me as Deathstroke," the villain replied, "but out in Jump City I'm known as Slade."_

_Slade._

_Alfred remembered talking to Dick about that particular criminal. The boy was so intent on catching him. He never spoke to Bruce after he moved to Jump City. Although Bruce didn't want to admit it openly, Alfred knew that Master Bruce felt a little put-out that Dick didn't want to talk to him._

_"And why are you calling me?" Bruce asked._

_"I suppose you've gotten the memo from the Titans that Robin is missing."_

_At this Bruce's eyes widened slightly in shock. Even Alfred didn't need the world's greatest detective to realize what was going on. This man was the reason why Robin—Dick—went missing._

"Where is he?" _Bruce demanded. "He better not be hurt or I'—"_

_"Do what, Wayne? Kill me?" Slade smirked. "I know all about your no-kill policy."_

_If a few thousand miles didn't separate the two of them, Alfred knew that Bruce wouldn't hesitate to beat Slade to a pulp. Even Alfred knew that the only reason Deathstroke was calling them now was to gloat. But while Bruce was foaming at the mouth over this dicey situation Alfred was afraid of other things. If Slade knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman, then what else did he know?_

_"What do you want with him?"_

_"He's working for me now."_

_"He would never—"_

_"Join me? But he has agreed to work for me of his own free will."_

"What?" _Alfred blurted out._

_He couldn't keep quiet any longer. If Deathstroke knew who Bruce was then he probably knew who Alfred was as well. Alfred wasn't scared of the assassin._

_"Oh, it took a little prodding, Mr. Pennyworth," Slade said. "But eventually he had to cave in. You see, I entrapped him and injected nanoscopic probes into each and every one of the Titans. If he disobeys then the Titans will be annihilated."_

_Both men stared at Slade in disbelief. What kind of sick person would do this to anyone? The villain studied them with his single eye, obviously amused at their flabbergasted reactions._

_"Don't you ever look at the security cameras at your branch in Jump City, Wayne?" Slade asked. "Just last week Dick broke into the building to steal from you."_

_Bruce's lips twitched into a frown. Both of them remembered watching the security footage of Dick stealing from Wayne Enterprises. Of course, Bruce called Titans Tower to find out what the hell was going on. Back then the Titans themselves didn't know what was happening or why Robin appeared to have changed sides. Now all of it made sense. Perfect, sick sense._

_Slade moved away from the webcam. Dick stood in front of the camera, trying to control his shaking by forming fists. He didn't look up at them and instead studied the floor. Dick had been there the whole time?_

_"If you attempt to find me," Slade said, "I will kill the Titans."_

_In the background Dick twitched a little. This statement finally made him look up. Without the mask Alfred could see the defeat in his eyes. First Dick looked at Alfred. The old butler noticed the remains of a purple bruise marring his left cheek. Then, almost painfully, Dick turned his head to look at Bruce._

_"Do you want to say something, apprentice?" Slade asked. "Go ahead."_

_"Bruce…" Dick said, "it's fine. Don't come after me. I…I like it here."_

_Every word was being forced out of his mouth. Even Alfred, who was normally calm, began to feel angry. To think that someone would do this to a child! Alfred didn't care if this was done to someone else's kid or to Dick. This was wrong._

_He wanted Batman to do something. He wanted the Titans to do something. But what could they do? What could anyone do? Slade didn't seem like the kind of man to back down from his promises. Or his threats, for that matter._

_"I don't want to go back to Gotham," Dick continued, his voice beginning to waver. "Or Jump…or…or…"_

_The poor boy couldn't finish his sentence. Just listening to him say those words made Alfred's heart ache. Dick's shoulders began to shake, as though he was suppressing sobs. Every word coming out of his mouth had probably been censored by Slade first._

_"My God," Bruce snarled, "once I get my hands on you—"_

_"Don't even try, Wayne," Slade said, "but don't worry, I'm not going to kill him."_

_In the background Dick's eyes widened as he shook his head madly. Alfred wished that he could reach out and tug Dick back into Wayne Manor through the webcam. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything would be all right. He could tell from the expression on Bruce's face expressed the same sadness Alfred felt inside. Dick opened his mouth to say something._

_The screen went blank._

_At first there was an uncomfortable, horrified silence as Alfred allowed all of this information to sink in. The only noise he could hear was his own heart hammering in his chest and the constant flapping of the bats flying overhead._

_"NO!" Bruce shouted. He slammed his fists against the wall. "Dick…"_

_Alfred felt just as shaken. He placed his face in his hand and tried to comprehend this horrible situation._

_"We can't give up on him," Bruce said, putting a hand over his face. "I can't give up on him."_

_No, of course they couldn't give up on him. That was the last thing Alfred expected Bruce to do. If anything, Alfred wanted something to be done. He wouldn't be at rest until Dick was safe at home. Until the Titans were safe._

_And when Slade was behind bars._

Alfred was shaken out of his thoughts as the Batmobile roared into the Batcave. Finally, Master Bruce was back. It was nearly three in the morning. Bruce pulled the cowl off of his head as he stepped out of the Batmobile.

"How did the meeting go, Master Bruce?"

Bruce at first made a motion as though to wave him away, but then seemed to think better of it. A melancholy mood hung over Wayne Manor, and despite everything Alfred tried to do nothing could make it go away. Alfred couldn't help but feel a certain emptiness inside of him. Bruce rubbed his temples.

"The Titans attended this time," he said. "We couldn't come up with anything."

"But…surely, there must be something you can do for him…"

"The thing is we don't know what to do. Dick hasn't been seen for months. What's he doing?" Bruce looked up towards the bats hanging on the ceiling. "What's Deathstroke making him do?"

Alfred didn't like to think of these things. He was sure that the Teen Titans were thinking the exact same thing every single day. The best he could do was to imagine that Dick was still fighting back and still caring for the people he loved. If he gave up and caved into Slade's mind tricks then all of Master Bruce's training would have gone to waste.

"You need to go to bed," Alfred said, "a good night's sleep will help you think."

This whole business was wearing Master Bruce pretty thin. Alfred didn't think it would be possible for Bruce to become more…intense. He hardly got any sleep these days. Now that the Teen Titans were getting involved with the Justice League Master Bruce might not sleep at all. Alfred knew that Dick didn't want them to worry about him. He would want Master Bruce to rest when he needed to rest. But, truthfully, Alfred was losing sleep over this whole affair as well.

"I can't stop thinking about this, Alfred," Bruce murmured. "Every day that no one hears from him just worries me."

Everyone in the JLA, the honorary Titans, even some of the family members of other heroes were on high alert for any sign of Robin. Everyone wanted to help. Like it or not, everyone was connected. Once before, Bruce made a promise that he would raise Dick and give him the childhood that he himself was robbed of the night his parents were murdered. Alfred knew that Master Bruce thought he had already broken that promise.

"You can't let Deathstroke get to you, Sir," Alfred said, handing Bruce a cup of tea. "That's exactly what he wants."

The flickering light of the computer screens cast Bruce's tired face in a strange blue light. There were more lines creasing his face, making appear a few years older than he actually was. Alfred sighed in annoyance. The man was going to work himself to death someday.

"Good evening, Detective."

Both men whipped around and stood still at the sound of the voice. A man stood on the steps leading up to Wayne Manor, his hands clasped behind his back. Streaks of white graced his temples. A few bats flew overhead. Alfred felt himself tense. This man had been here the entire time? How long had he been standing there? How much of their conversation had he heard?

"Ra's," Bruce breathed. "What are you doing here?"

The villain stepped down the steps and held out his hands. "Hear me out, Detective. I have important news regarding your son."

"He's not my son," Bruce replied. "He's my ward."

Bruce still didn't trust Ra's al Ghul, but what sort of information did he have about Dick? Even Alfred was intrigued. He cast a sidelong glance to Bruce. His baggy eyes widened a little. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Bruce was hanging onto every word that Ra's was saying. Ra's shrugged.

"If you don't want to hear it then I'll be leaving—"

"No." Bruce's voice sounded a little desperate. "What do you know?"

Ra's' face was impassive. Alfred couldn't tell what the criminal mastermind was thinking. As always, Bruce was probably thinking about how Ra's benefits from this meeting.

"I was invited to Jump City by Deathstroke the Terminator," Ra's said. "The boy was there."

Ra's stepped down the steps and faced Bruce. Both Alfred and Bruce tensed a little, but it didn't seem as though Ra's was out to do any harm to them. At first Bruce's hands formed into fists, but Alfred could sense his burning curiosity. Quite frankly, Alfred was curious. What did Ra's know about Dick?

"How is he?" Bruce asked, finally giving in.

"Do you really want to know, Detective?"

Even Alfred detected the slight ominous tone in Ra's' voice. Alfred didn't like that tone. It suggested something far more ominous than it was in reality. Bruce stared at Ra's for a moment before nodding.

"Richard is still trying to escape," Ra's said, "and I tapped into JLA communicators. I now know that he is being blackmailed into staying Slade's apprentice."

"You tapped into—"

"That is of no consequence, Detective. You would have found out eventually." Ra's sighed. "Honestly, I knew nothing about this until I came to Jump City and saw the boy myself."

"Why did Slade invite you to Jump City?" Bruce asked.

"The more…sophisticated villains like to stay in touch. It is not unlike your Justice League."

Ra's was being cryptic. Was there something that Ra's wasn't bothering to tell them? Alfred suspected that it was likely. But even though both men knew that Ra's was hiding something Bruce wasn't going to attack the mastermind. It was late. And Ra's was obviously not looking for a fight.

"Is he hurt?"

"The boy is fine. There is no lasting physical damage done to him…as far as I can tell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I assume that the trigger to the controller to the probes controlling the Titans is strapped to Deathstroke's wrist. Richard attempted to take it from him in front of me. Deathstroke, of course, began to beat him. I do not know how the boy is doing now."

Alfred's face fell. As he glanced to the side he saw Bruce's lip tremble just the slightest. Batman may not have any limits, but Bruce Wayne did. Even though Bruce never said anything Alfred knew that his greatest fear was to see another one of his family die.

It didn't help to know that Dick wasn't being treated right. Every passing moment was crucial to Dick's safety. Any day now someone was bound to notice the connection between the missing Dick Grayson and the missing Robin. Even though Slade didn't sell Batman's secret identity to the highest bidder he might as well have.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bruce asked. "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

Master Bruce began to ask the very questions burning in Alfred's mind. Ra's al Ghul was one of his greatest enemies. At one point he had even threatened Master Richard's life, so why would he be so concerned now? They couldn't completely trust him. Not now, not ever. But the answer that came out of al Ghul's mouth surprised both Alfred and Bruce.

"I once considered you as a possible successor. I have children as well, Detective. I would not wish for them to be put through the same nightmare that your own boy is going through now."

Both Bruce and Alfred watched the criminal mastermind disappear into the shadows. Oddly enough, Alfred got the feeling that they were left with more questions than answers.

**-DG-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

 _I can't take this anymore,_ Dick thought.

He curled up underneath the covers and hugged the pillow to his chest. There was no one here he could trust. Wintergreen, sure, maybe, but Wintergreen wasn't the ultimate authority here. He gripped the pillow tightly and fought back sobs.

Dick didn't want another mental breakdown. Twice before he mentally snapped—once during training and once just alone in his room. By refusing to talk to Slade he allowed his emotions to build up inside of him until they exploded from him. His head began to pound painfully.

He knew exactly what Slade wanted him to do. Slade wanted them to bond by forcing him to talk. The first time Dick broke down—during a training session—Slade became pissed. He didn't even try to talk to him or ask him what was wrong. No. He beat him instead and told him never to do it again. The second time he broke down just after dinner one evening. The second time Slade tried to ask what was wrong, which only made things worse. Of course, after all of these months together Slade was getting better at relating to him. Only by a sliver.

And it wasn't something that Dick could control. How could he when the man didn't give him enough personal space—when every waking moment was dedicated to criminal training or being lectured by Slade? Dick felt as though he was being smothered by the tight control. Dick forced himself to breathe slowly, trying to make himself calm down.

Dick shut his eyes and counted to ten. His ears listened for that inevitable sound—the sound of Slade opening the door to step into the room. He didn't want a confrontation. All he wanted was to be left alone.

But it never was what he wanted with Slade, was it?

The minutes ticked by. It was beginning to feel musty under the blankets, but Dick refused to surface for air. He knew that even if Slade wasn't in the room he was probably watching him through the cameras. Although he knew that it wouldn't work, Dick wanted Slade to believe that he had fallen asleep.

Tick-tock.

Sometimes he just wanted a day to himself. He asked Wintergreen to voice these thoughts to Slade. The butler said he would, but nothing ever came out of it. But Slade would never let him have much time to himself, not even during those few first agonizing weeks as his apprentice. Those had been the worst. During those first few weeks he agonized in self-pity and rage. He let out most of his steam in the practice room, but even that wasn't enough. Dick wanted someone to talk to, someone other than Slade or Wintergreen. Someone his own age.

 _Like Starfire,_ he thought miserably.

Starfire.

Out of all of the Titans he probably missed her the most. Although he never said anything about his past when he could, Dick had a feeling that Slade knew about his affections for the Tamaranean. Sometimes Slade commented on the fact that Dick always tried not to hurt her those few times he was forced to fight the Titans. It would only be a matter of time until Slade openly confronted him about it. But why should Slade care about that? Why did he always have to talk down to him?

Was that so hard? Was it so hard for Slade to give him a little bit of freedom? To have a civil conversation with him that didn't involve training or criminal activity or the reasons why he was chosen to be his apprentice?

Dick stiffened as he heard the door slide open. He dreaded the moment that Slade would come up to him. What was he going to do now? Probably rip him out of bed and demand to know why he acted the way he did at dinner. Beat him. Then he'll have a headache and _more_ bruises to deal with when he went to bed.

A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Dick," Slade said. "Get up."

_And here we go._

Instead of doing what Slade asked, Dick only curled into a tighter ball. Hadn't Slade realized by now that interfering would only make things worse between them? He couldn't just butt into every single one of Dick's problems. Bruce was smart enough to leave some things alone. But Slade wouldn't leave until he got an explanation.

His heart leaped into his throat as Slade ripped off the bedcovers. His lungs welcomed the sudden rush of fresh air, but it made him feel exposed. Dick was aware of the tears pooling in his eyes, soaking the pillowcase. He didn't care how weak it made him look.

"Do you mind telling me what's bothering you?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

Dick said this quietly, although loud enough for Slade to hear. He half-expected the man to snap an angry reply, but Slade said nothing for a moment. Dick wasn't deliberately trying to pull Slade's chain. He was tired. He was annoyed. He just wanted to be alone.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Roughly, Slade made Dick turn over to his other side. Dick sat up in the bed and placed his back against the wall. He didn't want to talk to the man lying on his side.

"Get away from me."

"What did you say?"

Dick didn't even bother to squirm as Slade gripped his chin. The man wasn't going to kill him. And why should he even bother to fight back anyway? He knew that he would always lose the fight no matter what he did.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Dick whispered, although his voice was far from timid. "Beat me like you always do?"

He looked straight into Slade's single eye.

The mercenary's hand was still wrapped around his neck. Yes, Slade's grip hurt, but Dick had come to the defeated realization that pain was a part of his life. One couldn't avoid living with Slade without being mistreated like this. But Dick continually tested Slade's limits. How far could he try the man's patience?

For a moment they stared at each other, each trying to win this contest of wills. Dick wasn't about to back down. Frankly, he felt embarrassed that he allowed Slade to beat him down. He was the boy wonder, right? Former sidekick of Batman and former leader of the Teen Titans now reduced to this: a servant of a criminal mastermind.

Fate sometimes liked to kick him in the balls.

Fresh air flowed through his lungs again as Slade took his hand away. Dick slid down slowly against the wall, his knees folding underneath him as he landed back on the bed.

He looked up at the mercenary with his brilliant blue eyes. Even after all this time Dick still hated the man's guts. Slade said that he would learn to like it here, but how could he? How could he when he still cared for the lives of his friends? When Slade beat him every time he did something wrong?

"All I want is an explanation."

"An explanation for what?" Dick snapped. "I wanted to leave. You made me stay."

His logic wasn't sound. Dick knew that. But he wasn't trying to win this argument because he knew that no matter what he said, he would never be able to make Slade change his mind. Slade shrugged.

"I'm just surprised that you decided to go for the controller," Slade replied. "You should know better than that. I know you're not stupid."

True. Slade had praised his intellect often enough. While that sometimes made him feel a little happy it frustrated him at the same time. He didn't want praise from Slade, but sometimes he was just so starved for some form of self-esteem that he took it from Slade when the mastermind deigned to give it to him. When Dick didn't say anything Slade continued to speak.

"So why did you try?"

"Why do you think I did?"

He was almost shouting. Was he really trying to goad Slade's patience? How could this man handle him? He knew that if he had to deal with an unruly teenager he wouldn't be able to handle it. But why did Slade talk down to him like this?

"There's no need to raise your voice. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dick simply looked at him, anger marring his face. His nose was still clogged with blood from the bloody nose Slade gave him earlier. If Slade didn't want his precious little apprentice hurt then he wouldn't have kicked him. Even though Slade said that he wasn't going to hurt him Dick could never be sure, especially when his smart mouth spewed disrespectful things.

"I don't want to be here at all. I don't want to be your apprentice."

"We've gone over this before. You—"

"What are you trying to do to me, Slade?" Dick asked. "Make me see things your way?"

That's what Slade _was_ trying to do to him, Dick was sure of it. He could stand the training, the physical abuse, even the verbal abuse—but when Slade continually flip-flopped on him it only confused him. Slade looked as though he was struggling to refrain himself from smacking Dick upside the head.

"Look, just talk to me."

Dick had had enough. Why did Slade have to confuse him like this? He didn't quite understand. The mercenary threw out hints that he wanted to become a father-like figure to him, but how? How could he when he demonstrated all of the qualities _least_ attractive in a father?

 _"You confuse me!"_ Dick shouted. "How can—I just—"

He snapped.

Dick leaned forward until his forehead touched the mattress and placed his hands over his head, shaking uncontrollably as sobs racked his body. How could Slade not understand? Back when this nightmare began Slade told him that he would learn to like it here. How? Sometimes Slade acted kindly. Sometimes he beat him so badly that he couldn't move. His unpredictable behavior only made Dick more paranoid.

He lifted his head to look up at Slade. What kind of expression did the man have behind his stupid mask? Did he enjoy seeing Robin like this? Weak? Vulnerable? Sometimes Dick really wondered whether or not Slade wanted a person to follow in his footsteps. If he truly cared for Dick's well-being then he wouldn't humiliate him like this.

To his surprise, Slade said nothing. He merely stood there, considering his apprentice with an indifferent air. Wasn't Slade going to talk down to him? Wasn't he going to tell him that he should stop whining and start seeing the error of his ways? Isn't that why he came?

"Go get some sleep, Dick," Slade said, turning to leave. "I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as Slade shut the door Robin let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. Dick glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was only eight. His stomach still rumbled, since he didn't eat all of his dinner. He supposed that Wintergreen wouldn't be coming to give him dinner, not after what he did in front of the Bat villains.

After a few minutes of contemplation Dick pulled out a pair of pajamas from his dresser. What else was he going to do with all of this free time? There wasn't much to do around here anyway. As he pulled a loose black tee shirt over his head he let his thoughts run wild.

It was as though Slade had read his thoughts. He crawled back into bed and shut off the lights. What did he really want Slade to do? One part of him didn't want Slade to act kindly. He was the villain, a criminal mastermind who wouldn't hesitate to kill his friends. Another part of him wanted Slade to be nice. Whether he liked it or not he was stuck in this apprenticeship. He wanted to be happy. Could he be happy here?

Dick rested his head against the pillow and stared into the darkness. Several times over the past few months Slade reiterated the fact that he would learn to like it here. Was it possible to like it here? How much time would have to pass before he simply accepted this? Should he allow himself to give in? He didn't know what to think.

This just confused him even more.

* * *

 **A/N:** More angst.

Gotta love it.

I don't think the next chapter will be as angsty. Tell me if Robin's angsting gets annoying.

Oh, and another reason why this may have more sporadic updates than usual is because a little scientific research is needed. You'll understand why later. I'm trying to make this a smart fic.

Reviews are always nice.

P.S HARRY POTTER WAS AMAZING! I POSTED A REVIEW ON TUMBLR! (same username for new followers)


	3. Still Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans or the JLA it would be a beautiful day. But I don't. FML.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans or the JLA it would be a beautiful day. But I don't. FML.

 **A/N:**

Hello! I hope those of you living in the United States had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know that I did. I got a lot of writing done before these three weeks of coming hell (FINALS), especially concerning my super-secret season 6 project.

Since it's nearing the end of November, congratulations to all those who participated in NaNoWriMo and succeeded like me and Mellowtopian.

Also, shewolf45 thought that this was depressing and that Robin would have more fire. I don't know how else to get back to you, so I'll just reply here:

This story is supposed to take place about seven months after the events of "Apprentice" (albeit the original ending), and I think by this point Robin's been worn pretty thin. He did try something in the last chapter, but I think that anyone would be extremely stressed out in a situation like this. He's still trying to mentally adjust to the situation and seeing the old Bat villains probably didn't help. Don't worry though, he'll definitely get his fire back. Trust me on that.

* * *

Chapter 3: Still Searching

 **-DG-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

When Dick woke up the next morning he felt stiff. His shoulder hurt, but it was nothing a little ice couldn't fix. For a few minutes he lay there with his eyes closed. Even with his eyes shut he could tell that he wasn't in his own bed in Titans Tower. This mattress was stiffer. The metal bed frame creaked. The room was too cold. It just...didn't feel right. He rolled over and looked at his clock.

 _What the hell—_

He leapt out of bed and took the alarm clock in his hands. Unless he was quite mistaken, it said that it was nine in the morning. Slade never let him sleep in that late. But why…why hadn't Slade sent in Wintergreen to wake him up?

Utterly perplexed, Dick set the clock back down on the nightstand. For about a minute he stood there, wondering what to do. He was so confused.

He looked around his little room, as though expecting to find a sticky note with instructions left on the door. There wasn't much in here except for the bed, the nightstand and the dresser. The bed sheets were black, just like most of Dick's clothes. The walls were depressingly bare, unlike his room in Titans Tower that was covered with newspaper clippings.

After a moment of consideration he went to what he thought was the door and pushed against it. To his surprise the door swung open. Now why would that be? Slade usually left the door locked. Dick stepped out into the empty hallway and walked towards the kitchen.

His bare feet softly padded against the cold tiles on the kitchen floor. Hesitantly, he opened the door and looked inside. Wintergreen was sitting at a table and reading a newspaper. Dick's blue eyes darted around the room, as though he expected Slade to pop out at him at any moment. Given the mercenary's habit of doing that, Dick wouldn't be surprised if Slade w _as_ lying in wait for him.

"Umm…where's Slade?"

"That's not important," Wintergreen replied, not looking up from his newspaper. "He's out. He does that sometimes."

That still didn't answer all of Dick's questions. Even if Slade was out that didn't mean there wasn't something for Dick to do. Even on days when he wasn't training in the gym Slade usually gave him a lesson in robotics and the like. When the man didn't say anything more Dick posed a question.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"He wants you to take the day off."

Dick froze, not quite believing Wintergreen's words. "What?"

"He's away on business," Wintergreen said, "and he wants you to take the day off."

"Why?"

The butler lowered the newspaper and stared at him for the first time in minutes. "Are you questioning Slade's orders?"

"Um…I don't know." He didn't know what to think or do. For all that Dick knew Slade may be listening in to the conversation. "I just find this strange. That's all."

There wasn't any harm in saying something like that. Slade wouldn't push the trigger for something as mundane as backtalk. Although Dick wasn't sure just how far he could push Slade's patience he knew that he could push it far. He honestly thought that Slade would kill the Titans after that stunt last night, which was why he tried not to piss him off too much afterwards. As much as he hated to admit it, Dick knew that he wouldn't be able to physically defeat Slade in single combat. He had gotten that much out of his training sessions with the man.

"He'll be back by this afternoon," Wintergreen said, breaking through Dick's thoughts. "Possibly noon if it makes any difference to you."

The day off…

He picked up an apple from a bowl on the kitchen island and stared at it. Dick realized that he was still in his pajamas, but suddenly all of that didn't matter. At the same time he couldn't help but fear that there was going to be some sort of catch to this newfound freedom. Even though Wintergreen usually told the truth Dick was doubtful. Knowing Slade as he did, he knew that there was always something that Slade wanted him to do or learn. Besides, he honestly expected another beating after his backtalk to Slade last night.

Well, if Slade really wanted him to have the day off, then so be it.

He began to munch on the apple as he sat at the table, pulling a newspaper towards him. Slade kept a variety of newspapers around the haunt, from the Jump City Gazette to the Gotham Globe to the Daily Planet. Normally Dick didn't have time to read the newspapers. Slade never gave him the time.

As he ate and read the newspaper in silence Wintergreen bustled around the kitchen, cleaning up dishes and pots and pans. For about an hour Dick sat at the table, reading the different articles about happenings in the other cities. It seemed as though the Titans were doing well without him. The Justice League worked hard as always. And Batman…

Oh Batman.

He felt his heart begin to pound as he stared at the headline from the Gotham Globe. Bruce Wayne held a press conference to declare Dick Grayson an official missing person a few days ago. For a few minutes he stared at the picture of Bruce speaking to a large crowd of reporters. That was true pain on his face.

Dick shoved the copy of the Gotham Globe away from him and stood up. He didn't want to be reminded of Bruce. Not now. Not ever. It was bad enough that he was here in the first place. Dick didn't like to be reminded that he was betraying Bruce as much as he was betraying the Titans.

He looked at Wintergreen one last time before heading back to his room. This felt really weird. It had been months since he had time to himself, and even in Titans Tower all of his free time was usually dedicating to figuring out Slade's identity. Now he was as close as he could be to his worst enemy.

That was what one would call irony.

As he brushed his teeth he noticed something different about the items in the cupboard. There were the usual toiletries—a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor—but this time there was something else there. Something that Dick had never seen there before and never expected to be there:

Hair gel.

It was the exact same brand he used to buy back when he was a Titan. After spitting out the toothpaste he hesitantly picked up the jar of hair gel. It had been months since he spiked his hair up. Being the frugal and straightforward man that he was, Slade never bothered to give Robin hair gel before. Dick didn't expect him to care enough to even bother asking for some.

He opened it and scooped some onto his fingers. His hair lay lank and uninteresting on his head. Back when he worked with Bruce his hair would be combed neatly with two cute little spitcurls on his forehead. That was the hairstyle of a child. This spiked hairdo was the hairstyle of the teen wonder. After contemplating the stuff for a moment he began to run his hands through his ebony hair, slowly teasing his hair into spikes.

He liked the effect.

Dick almost felt like his old self again. It was good not to have his hair constantly fall over his eyes. To his surprise he found himself smiling a little before realizing the implications of this. Why would Slade suddenly decide to give him hair gel? This was just a little creepy. Even for Slade.

To stop himself from thinking about it too much he simply turned and left the bathroom. If Slade happened to show up early today Dick wasn't going to mention it to him. He went back to his room and pulled open the dresser drawer. Since he didn't expect to work out today he dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

For the longest time he wanted a day to himself. But what else was there to do in Slade's haunt? The only person he had for company was Wintergreen. Back at the Tower he would hang out with friends. They would do fun things together, like go out to watch movies or dinner or just hang out.

He found himself wondering through the long hallways of the haunt. Wintergreen didn't stop him. Dick figured that anywhere Slade didn't want him to go would be locked anyway. If Slade was away on business, would he still have the controller to the probes with him? Or would he keep it locked away somewhere in the haunt?

Was that what he should be doing now? Try to concoct a plan to escape? Dick assumed that Slade kept him busy so that he wouldn't try to escape or concoct a plan to get the controller. Now that had nothing to do Dick almost wanted Slade to give him an assignment. He shook his head. Why was he thinking like that?

Boredom itched at him as time passed slowly by. He was beginning to get restless. Even if he did have an escape plan he needed to get the controller from Slade. Dick explored the hallways of the haunt, unburdened by Wintergreen or Slade. It wasn't out of curiosity—he really needed something to do. Perhaps Slade wanted him to become bored for whatever task he had next in mind, so that Dick would leap at the opportunity to do something.

Hmm.

What he really wanted was a walk outside—by himself. Not as Robin or as Slade's apprentice or even as Dick Grayson. He just wanted to be nobody special for a while. The fresh air would help him calm down a bit and help him collect his thoughts.

"Wintergreen," he said when he saw the older man, "may I go outside?"

Yes, he was the wrong person to ask. But he probably had communication access to Slade. For a moment Wintergreen looked at him with a curious expression. Dick knew that it was a dangerous request after the stunt he pulled last night, but what else did he have to lose? Slade wasn't going to push the trigger for something trivial like this.

"If you go a hundred feet beyond the perimeter of this building Slade will be notified," Wintergreen replied. "Come back at noon for lunch."

Dick could hardly believe his luck. But all at once he felt suspicious. After what happened last night at dinner Dick was sure that Slade was going to leave him covered with bruises, or at least leave him feeling like crap. Now Slade wanted him to have the day off? No training? No studying? Nothing at all? Of course he would feel suspicious. But boredom was getting the better of him.

Grabbing a jacket from Wintergreen's now out-stretched hand, Dick turned towards the exit.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Wayne Enterprises

Bruce found that he couldn't focus well.

He leaned against his desk and looked out of the large window overlooking Gotham, his shoulders hunched. None of his employees bothered to ask what was wrong. Ever since the press conference last week formally announcing Dick's disappearance he had been more depressed than usual. At least, to the public eyes.

Secretly, he was pissed.

Why couldn't he save him? For months now he worked alongside the Teen Titans to help them track him down. Apparently Slade had gotten wind of Batman's involvement and had hidden Dick away. Why? Was Slade such a coward that he couldn't even face Batman himself?

The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he thought of his last video conference with Slade. Ever since he saw the security footage of the break-in at Wayne Enterprises Bruce knew. He knew from the moment that he saw Dick dressed in that disgusting uniform that Deathstroke knew his secret identity. Not only had he forced Dick to steal from Wayne Enterprises but he also taunted Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne?"

He straightened and turned at the sound of the voice. Lucius Fox stood in the doorway, a folder filled with bank statements tucked underneath his arm.

"I said your name three times."

"I…know. I'm sorry, Lucius." Bruce picked up a framed photograph that showed Dick's smiling face that was sitting on his desk. "My mind's on other things."

The expression of Lucius' face fell. All of Bruce's close friends—Leslie, Alfred, and others—knew about Dick's disappearance. There was only so much they could do to comfort him.

"The police still haven't found him?"

"No."

 _How long?_ Bruce asked him silently. _How long before someone else makes the same connection as Slade did? Someone's bound to connect Dick's disappearance with Robin's disappearance in Jump City._

Bruce put down the framed picture back down on his desk. How had Deathstroke figured out Robin's secret identity in the first place? Had he known beforehand about Robin's identity, or did he force Dick to reveal it? Bruce supposed that he hoped for the former. Slade was seriously screwing with everything.

"I've been refraining myself from asking about it, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said. "But…do you know why he's disappeared?"

"No."

What could Batman do?

He knew exactly who held Dick captive, but he couldn't do anything without setting Slade's plan into motion. And as Bruce Wayne he had to pretend that he didn't know what was going on. That fact alone pained him more than anything else. It was as if Slade was forcing him to reveal his secret identity to the world.

"I know that this must be a difficult time for you, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said when Bruce fell silent. "I understand if you don't want to continue with the conference later this afternoon."

"No—keep the appointment. I'll be there."

This was probably how Dick wanted Bruce to act. The poor kid cared so much for other peoples' well-being. He was out in Jump City somewhere in Slade's hideout, wanting everyone else to live their lives in happiness while he suffered. The truth was, though, that none of his friends or close family like Bruce could ever live again in happiness. Not while they knew that he was trapped in the hands of a madman.

"Are you sure, Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm positive."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of another way to save him. It seemed as though all of their options were moot. If anything was to be done, then Dick had to do something on his own. But how could he? How could he when Slade had him under such tight control?

"Right. I'll meet you in an hour, then."

"Of course…" Bruce replied, trailing off. "I'll be fine…"

The truth was, Bruce knew that he wasn't fine. To an extent, Bruce felt that Lucius knew that as well.

 _I'll find you, Slade,_ Bruce thought, _and I'll make you pay for what you've done to my family._

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

It was another quiet day in Jump City.

Starfire awoke a little earlier than usual. She opened the curtains to the wide windows of her room and gazed out upon Jump City.

What sort of villains would they be fighting today? They could fight the Mad Mod, or Plasmus perhaps or….or….maybe….

Robin.

Her stomach churned at the thought. Every day she woke up hoping that she would be able to see him, even if she was forced to fight him. Even though the Titans understood that Robin was being controlled they still had to try and stop him. That was what Slade wanted. But Starfire didn't know what to think anymore. She was glad that everyone decided to go to the Justice League for assistance.

Assisting Robin had been their top priority for months. Just like Bruce Wayne, the Titans could no longer hide the fact that Robin was missing.

Whenever they happened to clash, which was not often these days, Starfire noticed that Robin deliberately tried not to attack her. Sometimes she tried not to attack him. How could she? He was her best friend.

She hated Slade for doing this to them.

Normally she would have been outspoken in a meeting like last night's, but there were so many things on her mind. It was strange being around so many older heroes that Robin rarely spoke of, especially the Batman. He was unusually quiet as well.

With her head hanging, Starfire walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Although she didn't feel hungry she knew that she had to eat.

"Morning," Raven said as Starfire came in.

"Good morning," Starfire replied, though less enthusiastically.

The empath bustled around the kitchen counter as she made herself a cup of tea. Even after seven months there was still a certain emptiness about the Tower. Robin was usually up this early with Raven, making himself a protein shake or something like that. Even at some ungodly hour he would be waking everyone else up to get ready for training with a smile on his face. The others were in the main room as well, although no one spoke. For a few minutes they sat there, not speaking a single word to one another.

She couldn't take this silence any longer.

"I wish to speak with Bruce Wayne."

The other Titans stopped with what they were doing. Starfire looked at them with glaring eyes. That was correct. She did not want to deal with the Batman. She wanted to speak with Bruce Wayne, the man who raised the boy she loved. All she wanted were answers.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. "We saw him last night. Why didn't you-?"

"I do not wish to speak to the Batman. I wish to speak with Bruce Wayne."

She made up her mind last night. What with the JLA getting involved in this, Starfire felt as though there was no one else she could turn to. She tried to speak to the others about Robin, but none of them knew him as well as she did. Although she understood that Bruce Wayne was a hard man she now knew Robin's secret identity as Dick Grayson.

In a way, she felt as though she didn't know him at all. There was a whole history behind Batman and Robin that she didn't understand, since she came from Tamaran. Although she liked to think positive she knew that she wouldn't be able to bear this any longer. The knowledge that he was being held captive didn't help her in the least. Starfire wasn't sure if she could keep control of her powers for much longer.

She needed to speak with Bruce Wayne. He knew Dick Grayson the best. She had a feeling that if there was anyone who could help her understand the pain she was dealing with right now, she felt that it would Bruce Wayne.

"Star, I don't know if that's a good idea," Cyborg said. "Wayne is a busy man. Talk to him at the next JLA me—"

"That has nothing to do with the search for Robin," Starfire said quietly, "this has something to do with me."

Starfire did not know why she felt this urge to talk to Bruce Wayne. Was it because she wanted comfort? Would Robin approve of her desire to seek out Wayne? She didn't know. Whenever Robin did speak of his mentor it was never in a pleasant tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

The Tamaranean looked down at her hands. Sometimes even flying became a burden for her. She knew that she couldn't afford to begin to fall in mid-air, even though there was always a chance that Raven or Beast Boy could catch her.

"My powers…" Starfire said softly, "are fueled by my emotions."

At once dawning comprehension spread across Raven's face. Of course Raven would understand. Once before the two girls switched bodies, so she had to learn how to use Starfire's powers in order for them to rescue the boys.

"Star…" Cyborg said. "Are you saying that you can't shoot your starbolts?"

She nodded. If they had to fight Robin today then Starfire knew that she wouldn't be able to shoot him. And if she couldn't fight him then Robin might be forced to fight her. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, but the bigger problem would be that Robin would become reluctant to fight her. Last time that happened Slade decided to push the trigger.

Cyborg sighed.

"Well, you can't talk to him right away. We still have other things to worry about besides Robin."

Of course. Starfire understood that the HIVE activity was more active than usual. With Robin's disappearance many criminals in Jump City decided to act. The Titans had to prove that they could function without Robin's leadership. Besides, Robin probably wanted them to continue their duties as Teen Titans.

She looked towards one of the far walls. Ever since Robin shut off his communicator they haven't been able to pinpoint his location. Although none of them could possibly emulate Robin's obsessive detective skills he learned from Batman it didn't hurt to try. After they knew the situation Robin was in they took all of Slade's things from the evidence room and tried to deduce Slade's identity themselves. Just like Robin's room, one wall was covered with newspaper clippings and a large map of Jump City. Red pins on the map represented possible locations for Slade's hideout, where Robin would be.

"Well, unless the HIVE acts up again there isn't anything we can do to stop them," Raven said. "We could continue the search for him."

Out of the corner of her eye Starfire saw Beast Boy make a face. Like everyone else, he didn't like these team meetings. They only gave the superficial feeling that they were doing something productive.

"All right," Cyborg said. "Let's do this."

Starfire sighed. All she wanted to do was to hold him in her arms again and tell him that everything would be all right. That meeting last night with the JLA didn't solve anything. It only made the dangers more obvious to everyone there. But Starfire was determined to find him. She _would_ find him. She was going to speak to Bruce Wayne and they would all come up with a plan to help him.

And nothing was going to get in her way.

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

Wintergreen was, of course, right about Slade being away on business. But what Wintergreen didn't tell Dick was the fact that he was still in the haunt, observing an oblivious Dick Grayson.

Slade didn't really want the waste the day like this. Honestly, he had never given the kid a day off since he came here. The only rest and relaxation Dick got was when he slept.

He honestly thought about what Wintergreen said. How could he relate to the boy? How could he show him that he cared about his well-being? Slade had to think back to his days with Adeline and the boys. Truthfully, he hated thinking about those days. It reminded him too much of the mistakes that he made.

Slade watched the conversation between a confused Dick and Wintergreen. It was interesting to watch the boy act when Slade wasn't around. In a way, Slade was curious to observe the boy try to amuse himself with his newfound freedom. Although he was still angry about Dick's attempt to grab the controller he could see the defeat in the boy's eyes. There wasn't anything Slade could possibly do to make him feel worse than he already did. Slade rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

What did he see in the boy? He looked nothing like Slade. And even though he didn't want to admit it, Wintergreen was right when he compared the boy to Grant. Slade loved Joey, but he just wasn't the same as Grant. And after what had happened to Grant, Slade didn't want to leave his legacy behind with his own children. Adeline would definitely come and kill him if he tried anyway.

Hesitantly, the boy moved away from the kitchen island after grabbing an apple and drifted towards the table. He would certainly be hungry after skipping dinner last night. Slade watched Dick open up one of the newspapers on the table.

He had deliberately left the stack of newspapers upon the kitchen table for Dick to peruse. The boy didn't get much chance to keep up with the news, especially not with all of the training he had to do. Slade knew that—regrettably—he would be anxious to know how the Titans were coping without him.

He knew that he was being creepy, but it was practically his job to be a creeper. Slade couldn't afford to have Dick pull some stunt on him when he wasn't watching. However, he wouldn't expect anything less from Dick. It was that spark—that fire that drove him forward—that both annoyed and pleased Slade.

"He suspects something, Slade," Wintergreen said through his communicator once the boy left the kitchen. "And knowing you I believe that suspicion is justified."

A grimace crossed Slade's face. Wintergreen was still bitter about the beating Slade administered to the boy last night. How many times did he have to explain his reasoning to Wintergreen?

"He understands that if he disobeys me he will be punished for it," Slade replied. "He has nothing to fear unless he's planning something stupid."

"Remember what I told you last night about unpredictability."

Slade rolled his eye. Although Wintergreen may be his best friend and a good butler there were just some things they would never agree upon. One of those things just happened to be Slade's way of training his apprentice.

"I'm taking your advice," Slade said. "I'm giving him some space."

Wintergreen rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. Slade leaned back in his chair and frowned. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Dick last night. The boy said that he felt confused…but confused about what though?

There was something that the boy wasn't sharing with him, something that he would never share with Slade if he could help it. Slade understood that Dick still saw him as a captor, but what could make him change his mind? What was going on inside of his head? And how could Slade make him understand?

Slade thought about these things as he continued to work. On some level Slade controlled how Dick saw him. Of course, it didn't help that he forced Dick to call him Master. He knew that Wayne never forced Dick to call him anything of the sort.

"Will, what are you still mad at me about?"

"I'm not mad at you," Wintergreen replied, turning a page of his newspaper. "Sometimes I'm just disappointed in you."

"And why are you disappointed in me?"

"If you're going to start being nice to the boy don't slingshot back to the other extreme. You've done that too many times already."

Wintergreen looked like he was done talking. Just as well, Slade didn't really want to continue the conversation. Now he was beginning to feel confused as well. He wasn't going to be nice to Dick, but he wasn't going to allow his temper to flare up again. That's what Wintergreen meant by unpredictability. As Slade took off the headphones he knew that they were going to pick up this conversation sometime later. But for now Slade needed to work. After all, he had a billionaire playboy's murder to scheme. Slade casually glanced back up at the cameras.

Aha. He had found the hair gel.

There were little things that Slade kept track of, such as what kind of hair gel Dick used. He just acted like he didn't care. But watching his face light up like that brightened Slade's mood. Little things that seemed mundane—like a jar of hair gel—could turn out to matter the most.

As he monitored Dick on the cameras Slade went online. He perused old articles from Gotham newspapers about the boy's past with the Flying Graysons. When Slade first found out that Dick was trained as an acrobat from birth he had been delighted. That was why the boy was so ungodly flexible at times. Slade knew that he would never be able to perform those kinds of flips with his build. The mastermind devised a training routine to use that flexibility to the boy's full advantage. Of course, Dick hadn't gotten around to appreciating that yet.

There was still that strong moral code in the boy that he had to break. Slade knew that he would never be able to get the boy to kill willingly even with the threat of his dead friends hanging over his head. Even after all of these months Dick still didn't trust Slade. But eventually the boy would trust him enough. Eventually he'll be able to kill efficiently like Slade could. It was all just a matter of time and a matter of trust.

Slade needed to do something with him, something that Bruce Wayne would never do with him. Something that wasn't part of his normal training. His eye moved from the computer screen to the pamphlets on his desk. He knew that the Justice League was planning something big. Unlike Titans Tower, Slade couldn't install cameras or microphones into the JLA Watchtower. They were professionals.

He monitored all superhero activity across the country. Most of the major JLA members were gone. The reserve members were patrolling in their place. And the Titans East—who usually watched over Steel City—went back west in Jump City to monitor Titans Tower. When the major JLA members were gone that usually meant that they were in their silly Watch Tower. Had the Titans joined forces with them?

Slade grimaced. He didn't want them joining forces, especially if they were planning to go against him to rescue Robin. The whole world now knew that the Boy Wonder was missing. Someone in the superhero business had to act soon to get in the public's good graces. The press hadn't acted too kindly on Bruce Wayne when he was forced to announce that Dick Grayson was officially a missing person.

"Wintergreen," Dick said, "may I go outside?"

At first Wintergreen didn't say anything. The butler's eyes flickered towards the security camera briefly. He knew that Slade was watching. Slade looked at the innocent expression on the boy's face. From the very beginning Slade had made sure he established control. While Slade knew that Robin was capable of taking care of himself Slade didn't allow him to do things he _could_ do by himself. Slade admired independence, but for now Dick had to be dependent upon Slade for the necessities, and not just to keep his friends out of danger. Slade knew that Dick resented him for that, and he knew that if he was in the same situation that he would resent it as well.

"Let him out," Slade said to Wintergreen through his headphones. "If he goes a hundred feet past the premises I'll know."

Wintergreen repeated the instructions to Robin as Slade continued to contemplate the involvement of the JLA. If the Justice League and the Titans decided to go after Slade to save Robin, then perhaps it was time for a little vacation off the radar. A sudden thought crossed Slade's mind.

"Will," he said, "pack the boy's things and contact my pilot."

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"The cabin. I'll send the coordinates to the pilot in an hour."

"Right, Sir. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Why didn't he think of this before? He had been feeling the itch to kill something for a while. After being released from the military Slade did like to go to Africa to go hunting. Well, he wasn't going to take him to Africa. The boy wasn't ready for that kind of hunting yet. There were other places and animals to hunt in the United States. And this was the perfect time of year to do it. If Slade decided to take him out of the state then no one would know where he was.

Of course, he couldn't trust the boy with a gun just yet. Not as if he had the guts yet to use one. That was fine—Slade would use this opportunity to make him warm up to the idea of using them. It would be a good way to get him used to seeing and handling dead bodies. Start with animals first, and then move up to people. It would also teach him patience. Slade opened up his closet and gazed at his old hunting uniforms hanging there. The boy would need some camouflage if he was going to be working in the wilderness. Will would see to that.

He gazed down at the controller to the nanoscopic probes on the desk. The thing was usually strapped to the inside of his wrist. What if he didn't bring it with him for once? Was that a good way to gain Dick's trust? Slade struggled with this decision. Well, after last night's events it might make Dick trust him a little more. Wasn't that why he left the Bat in the first place?

Ah, the Batman. Slade thought of his meeting last night with the Bat villains. Perhaps it was a good thing that he made Dick leave early. The conversation that followed might have made him more distressed. After all, it was clear that Batman's teachings still corroded his mind.

 _Bruce Wayne,_ Slade thought, _although I must thank you for giving the boy basic training you're still in my way._

He knew that Bruce Wayne was his biggest problem, but so was the rest of the Justice League. They weren't infected with the probes, although Slade figured that he could certainly arrange for that to happen. Slade knew from speaking with the boy that he thought of Clark Kent as a dear uncle. In fact, if it wasn't for Luthor's activities Superman would probably be in Jump looking for Robin.

Ah, Luthor.

Slade had arranged for a private dinner in a high-end restaurant for tonight's meeting. His intricate plan for killing Bruce Wayne required perfect timing. Superman could easily come in and ruin everything. While Slade was an assassin he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Superman in hand-to-hand combat. The Kryptonian could easily crush him.

That would be a problem.

Glancing at the cameras, Slade found that Dick was now outside of the haunt. The boy knew better than to run away or to try and talk to anyone. The haunt was located in a part of town where no one could be trusted, anyway. Dick sat on the edge of the rooftop and looked out over the city, perhaps staring at the distant figure of Titans Tower. Despite himself, Slade found himself smiling. The boy really didn't realize how grand of an opportunity this was. Right now he was surveying the city that would be his to run once they conquered it together.

He could tell that Dick was now looking in the direction of Titans Tower. If the Teen Titans had indeed teamed up with the JLA then Slade needed to throw them off of Dick's trail anyway. What better way to do this then go out east? To a place where none of them would ever think to look for him? It was a good idea. Dick was still fighting against him because of this city. There were too many bad memories for him to function properly. They needed to go somewhere new, a fresh place to begin their relationship anew. Slade smiled.

He stood up, planning to go outside and join him on the rooftop. Slade knew that Wintergreen told Dick that he would be back by this afternoon, but Slade wanted to talk to the boy again. Although he didn't plan to tell the boy his plans Slade knew that he was eventually going to have to reconcile with him. Hopefully, the change of scene would allow Dick to open up a little. Even if it was just a crack, Slade could take that and pry him open. Once he could get fully into the boy's head Slade would be able to mold him into the successor he was meant to be. Once that happened Slade's plans would begin to run more smoothly.

And it would all begin with a hunting trip.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aha! Yes, a hunting trip! I know there's no action in here, just mostly character interaction which is totally fine with me. But I actually know people who go hunting and know the basic logistics of the sport even though I've never gone myself. I'll probably even ask said people for more info. Slade Wilson is a hunter himself (Adeline mentioned that he's the best there is) so this is perfectly appropriate. Sort of inspired by that one scene in Rena Redhead's story "Custody" with Slade hunting the deer. And yes, I will be examining the whole father-son relationship thing going on between Slade/Robin.

Don't worry, there will be plenty of action ahead.

Oh, and Slade's such a creeper, isn't he?

Spam my inbox and review. I need to get back to studying now.

Love,

-H

BTW: anyone watch Young Justice? What are your thoughts? I already wrote a huge review on Tumblr for it (all reviews for all things geeky are on Tumblr).


	4. The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hey there, I don't own Teen Titans. Poop.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Hey there, I don't own Teen Titans. Poop.

 **A/N:**

Story time!

Going to the grocery store and hijacking the carts with seats for little kids is the greatest thing ever. Five of us college students took turns riding the cart as we did our grocery shopping. Did that at 11pm the other night. So. Much. Fun. The workers totally supported us because they were so bored. So…yeah. My life.

So, a reply to another anonymous reviewer (Johnny): Yeah, I said at the bottom of the last chapter that the whole idea of hunting was inspired by a scene in Rena Redhead's "Custody." While killing Batman and hunting aren't exactly original ideas, I believe that the things I will be including later on will be things I haven't yet seen on FF.

I've said too much already.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Game Begins

 **-DG-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

He breathed in the cool morning air as he sat on the rooftop of the haunt.

Here he was, so close to freedom yet so far away. If he really wanted to he could just leave right now. He could leave behind this terrifying life and escape. But that wasn't possible. Not with the Titans' lives at stake.

Titans Tower stood in the distance, taunting him, reminding Dick of what was at stake.

Sadness overwhelmed him. It wasn't just the fact that he was stuck here with Slade or the fact that the Titans' lives were at stake. It was just the fact that the world was spread out before him, and he couldn't reach out and take it. Any aspirations he had before—going to college, getting a job, living a somewhat normal life—had been taken away from him. This apprenticeship wasn't an opportunity. Now that he was working for a criminal mastermind, Slade was trying to make it so that working for Slade would be his only option.

Would he be stuck like this for the rest of his life?

 _Starfire…_

He felt tears trickle at the edge of his eyes. Dick knew that he was too young to think of things like marriage, but if he wasn't going to be interacting with anyone besides Slade and Wintergreen then that was another thing that Slade had taken away from him.

He leaned back so that he was lying on the rooftop. A bit of sunlight shone through the clouds, but they did nothing to warm him. Funny, how the marine layer could turn a normally sunny day into fog. As he took a deep breath he could almost taste the ocean salt in the air.

If he was a Tamaranean or Kryptonian then he could simply get up and fly away from here. But as a regular human he was bound by the laws of gravity. Sometimes he wished that he could fly, just fly away from his problems.

"How are you feeling?"

He jumped a little at the sound of the voice and sprang to his feet. However, he didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking. Instead of answering, Dick looked away. He still didn't want to talk to Slade. Was that why Slade wanted him to have the day off? So that he could cool off from last night? The mercenary stood next to him and overlooked the city with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why do you care?"

"I always care."

"Maybe that's what's bothering me. I don't want you to care."

Why was Slade out in the open like this? The criminal mastermind didn't usually act like this.

Dick still didn't trust him. He didn't like the fact that Slade held power over him. How could Dick completely trust him when Slade constantly threatened the lives of his friends?

"Why don't you want me to care, Dick?"

"Because I don't trust you. You've never given me a reason to trust you."

Slade became silent. Sometimes it was that awkward silence between them that Dick hated. As the silence crept between them Dick wondered what the villain was thinking. Whenever he tracked down villains he always hailed back to Bruce's teaching: who benefits? Why is the villain doing what he is doing?

Dick wanted to understand Slade's logic. Of course, there was always the distinct possibility that Slade was just crazy, but he felt as though there was something deeper to all of this apprentice nonsense. There was a reason that Slade chose him, something that Slade wouldn't tell him…

"Are you ready to talk about last night?"

"No."

Anger filled every pore of his body as he thought of how Slade beat him down last night. Without warning Dick spun around and threw a punch towards Slade's face. This wasn't rational, but he just felt like picking a fight. Why did the villain have to come in and ruin everything? Dick had been perfectly fine on the rooftop by himself. He had been cooped up for so long that he wanted another way to release his energy.

They began to spar.

Dick wasn't trying to beat Slade. He knew that he wouldn't be able to. Not here. Not now. He knew that Slade was holding back. Dick wasn't even sure if he was really trying himself. However, he just wanted to do something besides sitting around doing nothing. Perhaps Slade knew that as well. As they fought Dick wondered what the villain was doing here. Why was he out in the open like this?

"You're doing better."

He didn't care.

Dick continued to fight, gradually increasing the intensity of the fight. His shoulder still ached from the night before, but he didn't care. Even with the injury his movements were still fluid as he fought. Adreneline pumped through his veins, sharpening his senses as he stood his ground against the criminal mastermind.

He had to admit that he had gotten better. Sparring everyday with someone stronger than you was always a good way to improve. Back at the Tower Dick trained with the other Titans, who were definitely not as experienced as Bruce or Slade. The intensity of the training also sharpened his reflexes, but sometimes they weren't sharp enough to dodge Slade's attacks. As Dick swung his arm to punch Slade he stopped mid-swing as the pain flared up. Slade took the opportunity to hit his injured shoulder. Dick clenched his teeth and took in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain.

"You know, if you just behaved yourself you wouldn't have so many bruises," Slade said. "So why are you always trying to pick a fight?"

Clutching his injured shoulder, Dick only scowled in reply. Was Slade seriously asking him this? He looked up at the mercenary, who stood still. He would only attack if Dick did. At that moment Dick realized that this fight was going to last as long as Dick wanted it to.

"Because you're the bad guy," he said, more to himself than to Slade. "I need to beat you."

"Things aren't always so cut-and-dry, Dick," Slade said. "Haven't you ever once considered revenge?"

Yes, yes he had. The night that he lost his parents he wanted nothing more than to see Tony Zucco put to justice. Even Batman had to hold him back the night Robin managed to track down his parents' killer.

"You wanted to kill Zucco, didn't you?"

A slight wind blow Dick's dark hair across his face. It didn't surprise him that Slade knew about Tony Zucco, but this was the first time Slade mentioned it. Then, with more fury than before, Dick rushed towards Slade again. His movements stopped being fluid and controlled. Dick knew that he was allowing his anger to get the best of him, but he didn't care.

"Don't bring them into this!" Dick growled through gritted teeth. "My parents have nothing to do with this!"

At that moment Dick felt as though he was fighting for them as well. Not just for the Titans or for Bruce, but for his parents. What would they think of him now, an apprentice to a crimelord? Would they be disappointed? Angry? He didn't know. He would never know.

Stars popped in front of his eyes as Slade hit him in the face.

He stumbled as he lost his footing. His foot hit the edge of the rooftop and he felt himself begin to fall backwards. Despite himself, Dick yelped as he fell backwards. Slade's hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. For a few brief seconds Dick was afraid that he was going to fall. He stopped flailing his arms and grabbed at Slade's wrist for support.

"Afraid of heights, Dick?"

"No," Dick said, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not."

Of course he wasn't. He was trained as an acrobat from birth. He grew up flying on the trapezes and was built for acrobatics. Dick couldn't see Slade performing all of those tricks with the agility of a true gymnast. Well, at least that was one thing that they didn't have in common.

Slade pulled him back onto the rooftop. Dick was eerily reminded of the time that Slade saved him from falling off of the rooftop. He should have realized it then, figured out that Slade was trying to entrap him and wouldn't let him die. But Dick would have never thought that this would happen. Never in a million years.

"You know you want power," Slade said, "power that you are going to have. Isn't that what you want? The power to beat me?"

Yes. Dick wanted to become powerful enough to defeat Slade. Once before Slade told him that after a few years of training he might actually pose a threat. Whether he liked to admit it or not Dick was learning things from Slade. Things that Bruce would never have taught him.

"That's why you stayed up all those nights in Titans Tower…" Slade said. "Trying to find a way to defeat me…"

Oh great. Slade was going off on one of his mind games again. Dick hated it when Slade did that.

"What are you trying to get at, Slade?" Dick demanded. "Just spit it out."

His heart hammered against his rib cage as Slade grasped his chin and turned his face away from Titans Tower.

"You might want to wash your mouth out," Slade said, his grip tightening a little. "Don't use that disrespectful tone with me."

Slade wanted him to pay attention.

"I already told you," Dick said, his voice wavering, "I don't need training. I was given all of the training I need from Batma—"

"Wrong answer." Slade let him go and shoved him away. "When you're dealing with people like me your silly ideals of right and wrong won't do you any good. There are some people out in the big scary world who will kill you. You know that, don't you? Living in Gotham probably exposed you to the worst of them."

He didn't want to listen to Slade. On some level, Dick knew that Slade was right. That was probably what bothered him the most. Sometimes Dick thought that it was silly that some of the Bat villains kept breaking out of jail. It was just an endless cycle…

"Admit it, Dick: even if you weren't training with me the only way you would learn how to defeat me is through this kind of training."

 _What he really means,_ Dick thought, _is that he wants me to learn how to kill._

The mere thought of doing that terrified him. He knew that eventually Slade was going to push him to do that. He didn't know when, but Dick didn't know how what he was going to do when Slade asked him to kill someone. On one hand he could kill Slade and save the lives of many. Or, he could learn to kill and save the lives of his friends.

No one should ever have to make that choice.

"No," he said quietly. "There's always another way."

It wasn't the answer that Slade wanted to hear, but it was the truth. At least with Slade Dick wasn't afraid to voice his opinions, even if they cost him a bruise or two. Any fool could kill. It took intelligence to find other ways to defeat someone without killing. Oh, Slade was intelligent to be sure, he just killed with style. Someday Dick was going to find a way to defeat Slade. Hopefully before Slade made him kill.

"What would you think about a change of scene?" Slade asked. "A fresh start?"

Dick looked out towards Titans Tower again. Although he was being held captive here he didn't want to leave Jump City. There was still that slim chance that the Titans would find him and help him. Perhaps Slade was aware of this. But why was Slade even bothering to ask him? He was just going to do it anyway.

Dick straightened his jacket with a sharp jerk and began to head back down into the haunt. He had been outside long enough.

"I don't care. It's not like I have a say in anything I do anymore."

 **-BB-**

Jump City, California

They were only five minutes into their meeting when the alarm rang.

"Trouble!" Starfire exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

She raced towards the main computer. What was it with Starfire these days? Just a moment ago she was acting all depressed and now she wanted to go out and fight.

"Huh," Beast Boy said. "It looks like the HIVE is active again."

He remembered the first time they fought against the HIVE. Without Robin the team became completely useless. It was always Robin who came up with the plans. Of course, the Titans had learned to adjust over time. Cyborg acted as the team leader now.

Sometimes they talked about replacing Robin with one of the honorary Titans, like Aqualad. They all knew that Robin would understand. Perhaps he wanted them to do something like that. But for now the other honorary Titans were on the lookout for Robin. Once or twice some of them reported having to fight Robin. Most of the others were aware of the situation and tried their best not to hold back.

"What's up with the HIVE?" Cyborg asked out loud. "The Headmistress must be planning something big."

"No, it's not the HIVE who's technically behind this," Raven said. "The Headmistress always hires out the students to other criminals."

Even though the HIVE was full of stupid criminals the Titans still didn't quite understand its inner workings. They got a call from Aqualad saying that he was working with an undercover spy who was trying to infiltrate the Academy. Beast Boy wondered how that was working out.

"It's only the HIVE, though," Cyborg said, "let's just get this over with."

"Yes!" Starfire said. "Let us kick the butt!"

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Star, are you sure that you can come with us?" Cyborg asked. "Didn't you just say…?"

The Tamaranean nodded. She was so sad…and seeing her like that brought down everyone's moods. Although Beast Boy wanted to be optimistic he wasn't sure that Starfire should be coming if she felt like this. If her powers were fluctuating then it might not be a good idea.

"No," Raven said, "Starfire, you should stay here."

"But—"

"It's the HIVE. We can deal with them."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. At first Starfire opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. If she wouldn't stay then the other Titans would make her.

"I suppose that it is for the best," she said. "I shall see you later."  
They nodded. All three of them turned to leave as the alarm continued to sound. Truthfully, Beast Boy felt bad for leaving her behind.

 _I mean,_ Beast Boy thought, _we're all affected by this._

As he morphed into a cheetah and ran down the streets his thoughts began to drift. This only confirmed what he had suspected for a long time: that Starfire and Robin had a thing for each other. When the Titans fought Slade Beast Boy noticed that Robin tried not to hurt them too much—and avoided hurting Starfire altogether.

In a way Slade was destroying their team from the inside-out. Robin was their strong leader, and without Robin the Titans could barely function as it was. Starfire was the one who brought them all together. When Beast Boy thought about it she really was the emotional glue that held them together. They just didn't realize it until she began to act depressed.

They stepped out into the city. Beast Boy changed back into a human as Cyborg checked his systems, trying to figure out where the HIVE kids went.

Their heads turned as something exploded in the distance. Gray smoke licked with flames billowed over the rooftops. Before Beast Boy could even form a quick theory a secondary explosion caused them all to stumble.

"Well, that's subtle," Raven said.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg cried out.

All three Titans sprinted forward towards the smoke. Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and flew towards the smoke, the rising heat allowing him to glide on the air currents. They all knew that this was the HIVE attacking. If it was Robin being sent out on another mission from Slade…no, they would know. Slade would make sure of it.

They rushed towards the explosion. As they neared the smoke Beast Boy realized that the HIVE kids had bombed the Bank of Perez. Each of the remaining Titans assumed their battle stances as the three main HIVE kids stepped from the smoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't the crummy Titans," Gizmo sneered.

By now the HIVE kids didn't even crack a joke about their missing leader. Since they used to work for Slade they probably knew that Robin was working for Slade now. Perhaps they had even gotten a chance to see him?

That was a possibility. Perhaps Beast Boy would ask one if he got close enough. He wasn't sure if Slade allowed Robin to talk to anyone, even the other HIVE kids. But Slade was a well-known criminal whom the other criminals of Jump City avoided like the plague. No one talked smack about Slade. And if the HIVE kids cracked a joke about Robin working for Slade then they would be—essentially—making fun of Slade. That was never a good idea.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Jinx asked. "We have things to do and places to be."

"So do we," Beast Boy said.

He morphed into a gorilla and bared his teeth.

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

The Cerulean Maison

This was one of the few times Slade trusted himself to go out in public in his civilian identity.

His thoughts couldn't help but go back to the fight on the rooftop earlier that day. Although he had been at first displeased that the boy began to pick a fight Slade realized that Dick wasn't trying to beat him. He was simply bored.

It reminded him of his time with Grant.

As Slade stepped into the restaurant he wondered whether he was trying to replace Grant with Dick. Was that what he really wanted? Grant had adored him in a way that only a true son could. While Dick was, to some extent, a pawn Slade honestly wanted him to become his successor. A son...a replacement, perhaps? Or was this just another chance for Slade to try to be a father again? Honestly, Slade couldn't come up with a true answer for that.

He approached the hostess, a young college woman who looked slightly harassed by all of the costumers. She started when he approached her, her wide eyes taking in his appearance with some fright. Well, it couldn't be helped. The eye patch made him look rather…formidable.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe I have a reservation," Slade said, "under Wilson."

She brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as she looked at the list of reservations. As he watched her he couldn't help but notice that she looked a little like a younger version of Adeline. Perhaps it was her wavy brown hair…or the green eyes…

"Wilson…Wilson…ah yes. Your guest has arrived before you, Mr. Wilson."

"Wonderful. I'd like to speak with him at once."

Slade tried to shake himself out of his trance. This was not Adeline. He did not want to get himself romantically involved with another woman after what she did.

"Right this way, Mr. Wilson," the hostess said, leading him towards a table.

Lex Luthor was already sitting there waiting for him. Slade sidled over to him, not smiling as he sat down on the opposite side of Luthor. Once before Slade used to take contracts from men like Luthor. He supposed that he still did now, but Slade was still wary of the man. After all, this was the Man of Steel's greatest enemy.

"Good evening, Lex," Slade said.

The two villains sat across from each other. This atmosphere was certainly different from last night. Slade wondered whether or not it was prudent to invite Luthor to two dinners, but he wanted to make it a point that he wanted to make a business deal.

"Evening, Slade."

"I hope you don't mind staying an extra day in Jump City—"

"Not at all. Unless your proposition isn't worth my time then I don't mind."

Ah, Luthor, always straight to the point. A true business man. Well, Slade liked to cut straight to the chase as well. He wasn't one to waste time over silly preambles.

"Although I do have a question about the boy," Luthor said before Slade could speak. "Your apprentice, I mean. What's up with him?"

Slade looked at him. The question surprised him, but then again Dick had made himself somewhat of a nuisance last night. "Why are you so interested in him?"

"Well, I'm no fool." Luthor set down his fork and knife. "I have a hunch as to who he is. I also believe that he is the real reason why you want to kill the Batman."

"And who do you believe he is, Lex?"

"The missing Robin." Luthor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Were you really trying to hide the fact that it was him, Slade?"

Slade wasn't sure himself. He was displeased with Dick's initial reaction to the villains. That obvious flash of fear was something he was going to have to work on. Dick should have no need to feel afraid. As an apprentice to one of the best criminal masterminds in the world he should definitely not express fear.

"Well done. Yes, in fact it is him."

"The entire superhero community wants you dead because of that, Slade."

"I know that."

"So that is why you want to kill Batman?" Luthor's brow furrowed. "I'm surprised the Bat hasn't tracked you down and murdered you yet."

"He isn't one to kill. I know that much about him."

Slade wasn't sure how to speak about his apprentice around Luthor. While he was sure that Luthor probably didn't care too much to send word to the JLA one could never be too careful.

"I know it's none of my business, but I just have to ask you: why him? Why go through all of the trouble of goading the Bat?"

Whenever people found out about Slade's choice in apprentice they always asked him the same questions. Why him, why the Bat's kid, why not someone else? There were plenty of HIVE kids who would be willing to train under him. Slade had his reasons. He certainly didn't have to explain them to Luthor.

"These are getting to be personal questions."

Luthor frowned.

"So what do you have against the Batman?" Luthor asked. "You seem very intent on this. Why haven't you killed him before, if making the kid loyal to you is what you're trying to do?"

Slade had thought his logic over many times. He knew that if Dick ever found out that he was planning to kill Bruce Wayne the kid would go berserk on him. That's why the kid wasn't ever going to find out. Not until he was ready to let everyone of his…former friends…go.

"What I want to talk about is your arch-nemesis," Slade said. "The Man of Steel."

Luthor raised an eyebrow. Slade understood that he would have to tell part of his plan to Luthor. Since the businessman didn't really care what happened in Gotham Slade assumed that it was safe to tell him what he was planning.

"Now you're going after Superman?"

"Both of us know that all of the heroes are interconnected. All of them are working together to bring us all down."

It was true. Although certain heroes and certain groups had specific villains to fight Slade knew that they would all band together for a common cause. Now that Dick Grayson was missing all of the heroes got organized. That was something that Slade hadn't really foreseen.

"So you want to bring down the most powerful first, eh?"

"That is the plan."

The other criminal mastermind emitted a low chuckle before sipping his wine. Slade knew that Luthor had tried to take down Superman many times before. Every single time he failed, but once before he had even gotten desperate enough to hire to Joker to help him. Of course, that plan had backfired on Luthor. Slade wasn't dumb enough to negotiate anything with the madman.

"So what do you want me to do, Slade?"

Slade smiled.

Over the course of their meal they discussed tactics and strategies. He spoke in a low voice so that the surrounding diners would not hear. Although he knew that there probably wouldn't be anyone here who would be interested in the doings of criminal masterminds Slade could never be too careful. Now that the JLA was involved Slade had to be extra careful about what he did now. Yes, he knew the secret identities of many Justice League members but he didn't know them all.

As they talked Slade couldn't help but allow his thoughts to drift a little. Surprisingly, he realized that the Teen Titans had also gotten more organized as well. Perhaps collaborating with the Justice League had done them some good.

"So it's agreed, then?" Slade asked as soon as they finished.

Luthor stood up and brushed imaginary dust away from his suit. Out of the corner of his eye Slade saw his bodyguard—a hardfaced woman—enter the restaurant. Slade knew that Luthor didn't really approve of this plan to kill the Batman, but then again the fringe benefits outweighed the cons.

"Like I said, this is none of my business. I'm only concerned with myself and my company. But I accept your proposition."

"Good. I trust you will make the arrangements in good time?"

"Of course, if it means that Superman will be brought down."

Slade waved their waitress over for the check. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the young hostess getting ready to leave her shift. She really did look a lot like Adeline. For a moment Slade wondered what she was up to these days. He sipped his water and mused on those early days, back before she found out that he was a mercenary.

He didn't need another woman in his life.

"It was good talking with you, Luthor."

Luthor merely nodded and walked out of the restaurant. Instead of leaving right away Slade sat at the table for a few more minutes.

Slade didn't need anyone's permission to go after anyone. He looked down at his half-eaten plate of food. Well now, he was beginning to eat like his little bird. That kid was so damn skinny. Oh well, he didn't really come here for the food. He allowed himself to smile as he thought of what the GCPD must be doing in Crime Ally right now.

The plan to kill Batman was already set in motion.

 **-DG-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

Slade was brewing something.

Even though both Slade and Wintergreen wouldn't tell him what was going on Dick suspected something. What did Slade mean by a "change of place"? Were they going somewhere? If they were, then Dick didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Jump City, a place that had become his home. But there was nothing that he could say to Slade to make him change his mind.

It frustrated him that he couldn't even figure out where they were going. Whenever Slade would come back he was going to demand an answer. He hated it when Slade decided to be cryptic with him. Not only was it annoying, but condescending as well. Slade could yap all he wanted about how he was treating Dick with more respect than Bruce Wayne ever did, but he essentially treated him like a child.

He decided to beat out his frustration in the gym.

Since he hadn't really done anything all day Dick felt as though he had a lot of pent-up energy to release, even after the impromptu fight on the rooftop. He was just so used to training hard every day. At first he practiced on the pipes in the haunt, using them like a gymnast uses a pair of parallel bars. Sometimes he did this just to keep up his acrobatic skills. Back at Titans Tower there were trapezes in the gym there, where he would sometimes practice. He felt as though if he didn't keep those skills up then he would forget about his parents and what they taught him to do. He didn't want to lose those early memories at the circus. At heart this was what he was: a performer, a lithe gymnast trained from birth to perform on the trapezes. As he spun around and around he thought about those early days. He missed them.

He spun on the high bar and held himself up for the briefest moment with his arms, allowing the blood to rush to his head. Sometimes he didn't realize how much arm strength one had to have to do something like this. Whenever he did decide to practice like this Slade usually watched him from afar and didn't comment. Slade wasn't an acrobat, so he didn't comment on things he didn't know about. Dick didn't know if he could stand a lecture from the man about acrobatics. Dick allowed his weight to fall forward as he used the power of centripetal force to perform another series of flips.

The pain in his arm flared up again as he landed on the bars on his arms. He really shouldn't be doing this with his arm in this condition, but he didn't care. He flung himself into the air again and twisted with natural fluidity. These flips and twists were showy. A performance…meant to entertain people.

As gravity took a hold of him he grabbed the bar with both hands and flipped over three times before he landed on the mat. A smooth landing.

 _A performer,_ he thought as he taped his chalky hands with athletic tape. _Is that what I really am?_

Right now he wasn't wearing a mask. To some extent, being Robin was an intrinsic performance. Whenever he wore the mask he became someone else. Could he, perhaps, pretend to be someone else while he was wearing Slade's colors? If he could act well enough to fool people he knew into believing he was someone else with the mask on then could he fool Slade into thinking that he was a loyal apprentice?

 _Oh God…_ he thought. _Can I really do that to myself?_

A performance…an act…

He knew that he was capable of doing it, but he was hesitant. He couldn't start right away and change his attitude because he wasn't an actor. Slade would notice and become suspicious himself. Dick was also afraid that he would eventually fall victim to Slade's thinking. Sometimes if he lied to himself enough times he would begin to believe his own lies.

He didn't know what to do.

Another part of him was scared to try something like this. He mentally hit himself for feeling so frightened to try something risky. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, the Batman's former sidekick. He was the Teen Titans' fearless leader…a fearless leader who was beaten like a rag doll every day. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated not being in control of his own life.

Instead of grabbing something to drink he went into the gym and proceeded to beat the crap out of a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Dick pounded away at the punching bag until his knuckles began to bleed. This wasn't the same as one of his training sessions with Slade. He was training himself, pushing himself even harder until he could physically defeat Slade. He didn't want any help from anybody. Dick wanted to punch the bag until he passed out from exertion.

He imagined Slade's stupid face on the punching bag. He pretended that he was beating Slade to a bloody pulp. If he couldn't defeat Slade like what happened on the rooftop, then he could at least pretend to beat him here. If he couldn't beat the crap out of Slade or his Sladebots then he could at least beat something.

"Stop it, Richard."

Dick looked up at the sound of his name. Wintergreen stood near the doorway, a first-aid kit in his hand. For a moment Dick stopped to look at him, but then he continued to pound the punching bag even harder than before. Why did he have to listen to Wintergreen? Sighing, the older man walked up to him and grabbed his arm. To Dick's surprise the old man's grip was surprisingly strong.

"The master won't be pleased," Wintergreen said flatly. "You're supposed to rest today."

"This is what I want to do," Dick snapped, wrenching his hand away. "You can't make me do anything."

No matter how many times he interacted with Wintergreen, the butler could never replace Alfred. Dick was sure that Wintergreen wasn't trying to replace Alfred, but sometimes Dick couldn't help but think that.

"I know that I can't do that, but you're bleeding. Sit down and let me look at it."

Hesitantly, Dick sat down on a nearby bench and allowed Wintergreen to look at his hand. Wintergreen took Dick's hand again and unwrapped the bloody athletic tape. Dick's hands were still covered with chalk from when he practiced on the bars. Wintergreen then opened the first aid kit and took out a bottle of disinfectant.

"Did Slade send you?" Dick asked, his voice bitter. "I bet he did."

Wintergreen shook his head.

"If Slade didn't send you, then why are you here?" Dick asked. "Why do you care? You could just walk away if you disapprove."

He winched as Wintergreen disinfected the cuts.

"Oh, I find you two very similar," Wintergreen said, now wrapping a gauze around Dick's bloody knuckles. "Perhaps too similar in my opinion."

Slade was still out doing whatever, and this time Dick felt as though he wasn't hanging around the haunt. Even after all of these months Dick still didn't understand Slade's relationship with Wintergreen. He didn't think that the old man was being kept against his will, so why was he here?

"So you're playing that game too?"

"Do you know how many times Slade does this when he's frustrated?"

Dick looked down at his bleeding hands. Did he want to admit the similarities? No, he didn't. He knew that they were similar, but at the same time they were so different. What did Slade see him as? A pawn, a scrawny kid who used to work with Batman, or as an invaluable resource? Several times Dick tried to figure out how to get out of this situation. Slade would never allow him to hurt himself. In some sense, Dick knew that Slade would never kill him.

And that scared him.

"I try not to make a point to know Slade well," Dick said. "And if he's using you to try to get me to talk—"

"He's not. I came of my own accord."

Dick turned his head to look at the older man, a surprised expression on his face. How could he be sure that Wintergreen was telling the truth? There didn't seem to be any consistency around here aside from Wintergreen bandaging him up.

"Then why are you here?"

"Slade is away on business. I'm here to make sure that you don't overexert yourself."

Once Wintergreen was finished Dick stood up again. If he tried to go back to killing the punching bag the old man would probably notify Slade. Hmp. Even when the criminal mastermind wasn't around the man was still controlling his life.

"I'm going to speak from a civilian standpoint here, Wintergreen," Dick said, throwing his towel over his shoulder. "You know that what you're doing is wrong. You're helping Slade keep me prisoner here."

The older man said nothing. While Dick appreciated Wintergreen trying to help him like this it just…wasn't the same. More warmth emanated from Alfred. Was Wintergreen genuinely concerned about Dick's well-being?

"And why are you telling me this?" Wintergreen asked. "I thought you told this all to Slade."

Dick snorted as his lips curled into a frown. He shook his head in disgust. While Slade may not have morals Dick certainly hoped that Wintergreen would have some. In a way he expected Wintergreen to be a better person.

"You're the only person I don't have to call 'Master' around here."

He wanted to take a shower and go to bed before Slade came back. Then he wouldn't have to talk to the man if he could help it. He turned to leave the room, resisting the urge to ask for another bag of ice for his shoulder. Sometimes he really was too stubborn. He knew that, just like Alfred, Wintergreen could sense his pain.

"He listens to you, you know," Wintergreen called out. "He just doesn't like to say it."

"If he really listened to me then he would've let me go months ago."

 _A performance…_ Dick thought. _A grand performance…I don't know if I can do it…_

As he walked away to the bathroom he thought about this seed of a plan. As of now it seemed to be his only option: to play along with Slade's game until he could come up with a plan to steal the controller. Coming up with a way to steal the controller would be easy to do.

How he would go about pretending to be a loyal apprentice, however, was a different matter entirely.

 **-JG-**

Gotham City

Crime Ally

Commissioner Jim Gordon wasn't having a pleasant night.

Of course, there was always something nasty going on in Gotham at this time of night. Gordon stepped out of the police car and headed towards the small circle of officers. He ducked underneath the caution tape surrounding the dead body. A police blimp hung overhead, its searchlight casting yellow light down upon them.

So far he hadn't needed to turn on the Bat-signal tonight. Gordon was smart enough to realize that the Bat was out doing business with the Justice League, so he didn't want to bother the Bat unless he needed to. He followed the bloggers and the columnists, who all came up with different theories about what was making the Justice League and the rest of the superhero community antsy. Whatever it was, Gordon could be sure that it wasn't good.

"What have we got here, Bullock?" Gordon asked.

"Not quite sure, Commish," Bullock replied. "Looks like a regular hit-and-run. We found him in the middle of the street."

Gordon bent down and shone his flashlight over the dead body. From the looks of things it looked as though the man had only been dead for a few hours. The blood flowing from his multiple wounds was already congealing underneath him. The dead man was dressed neatly in clothes fit for a businessman. He died from trauma injuries to the head. That much Gordon could deduce on his own. Gordon had seen too many dead bodies in his lifetime. Well, there were always too many bodies hanging around Gotham.

"How long ago did you find him?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Some hobo tripped over the body and then called 911."

Gordon's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. From the injuries it would be easy to assume that someone had accidentally hit the man with his car and left him here to die, too cowardly to call an ambulance. Somehow, though, that explanation was too simple. Gordon sensed something deeper. Why else would they have called him here?

"Has anyone identified him yet?"

"No. There was nothing in his pockets."

Gordon shone his flashlight around the surrounding area. If this hit-and-run hypothesis was true then someone must have dragged him here. However, as Gordon looked around he saw no signs of the man being dragged anywhere. There would be more dirt on the man's cloths, more trails of blood on the ground…

The commissioner looked up. There were tall buildings on either side of them. It could be possible that this man was assaulted, beaten to death and then dropped from the rooftops. If that was the case then Gordon suspected that this was going to get messy fast.

"I don't like this," Gordon said. "Call a coroner to match dental records—"

"We've already done that, Commish. They've on their way."

No identification. Was the man mugged and left for dead? Judging from the man's clothing Gordon could assume that this man didn't haunt Crime Ally. He was a young professional, probably worked somewhere in downtown Gotham. If someone did kill him, then why did they bother to bring him here? To make a point?

There was something in the man's hand.

Gordon pulled on surgical gloves and pried open the man's hand. The man's hand and fingers were stiff, but he eventually managed to pry them open. What the hell was he holding? Gordon put down his flashlight and took the crumpled thing out of the man's hand. Even before he looked at it he could tell that it was a piece of cloth. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he smoothed the small piece of cloth out.

"Someone go turn on the Bat-signal," he said suddenly.

"But sir—"

"Do it now!" Gordon snapped.

Startled by his uncharacteristically harsh tone, one of the other officers sprinted away. With his gloved hand he took out the object from the dead man's hand. Gordon found his heart pumping madly in his chest as he looked at the object. Normally he wouldn't call the Batman for a case like this, but Gordon was sure that the man would find out anyway.

"Commissioner, why—" Officer Montoya began.

"I'm sorry, but if we stick our noses in this before Batman does I feel as though we'll get ourselves into a mess we might never get out of."

Well, that wasn't to say that the GCPD wasn't going to investigate this death. It was their job, after all. But Batman had to know. He sighed as he realized that this was going to mean another few weeks without much sleep.

Another officer held out a plastic baggie for Gordon to put the object in. As the object in Gordon's hand neared the light the officers' eyes widened in shock.

"Dear God," the officer breathed.

"Now do you understand?" Gordon asked in a low voice. "That Bat better get here soon."

The other officers frowned as Bullock held up the plastic baggie to the light. Gordon didn't want everyone to see it. This was something only Batman should see. Gordon pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and hung his head.

It was Robin's ragged "R."

* * *

 **A/N:** angsty Robin is angsty.

Oh, and I'm not a gymnast. I'm totally bullcrapping my way through that...and bullcrapping is a true skill. I just spent the last half-hour watching male gymnasts strut their stuff on the parallel bars on Youtube (that's what I was trying to describe). Yeah…when I need to do research for something I kind of go over the top. I wish I went into gymnastics though so that I could do flips and shit like Robin. I'm the most inflexible person ever.

Oh, and now we have stuff happening! Yay!

TROLOLOLO REVIEW!

Love,

-H


	5. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Well I'll be darned: I don't own Teen Titans or DC comics.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Well I'll be darned: I don't own Teen Titans or DC comics.

 **A/N:**

AHH!

Do you smell the palpable fear in the air? Can you feel that indescribable creeping sensation of horror crawling up your spine as you wonder how you can possibly get so much work done in such little time? Are you going insane?

Welcome to finals week.

Gah, I'm a little disorganized this week. My dorm room has descended into an advanced state of entropy. And work got hectic as well. I pretty much look like a bum right now. College does this to you. I don't even understand how I found the time to write this.

Study hard. Keep your scholarships.

On a random note: Animorphs fans, have you heard that Scholastic is re-launching the series this May?

* * *

[On the nature of freedom]

"A liberty to follow my own will in all things, where the rule prescribes not, and not to be subject to the inconstant, uncertain, unknown, arbitrary will of another man; as freedom of nature is to be under no other restraint but the law of nature."

-John Locke, "Two Treatises of Government." Chapter IV, of Slavery.

* * *

Chapter 5: Testing the Waters

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Crime Ally

Several cops backed away as Batman leapt down from the rooftops. As he glared at the officers he wondered why Gordon wanted him here. When he landed on the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Department the officer there directed him to Crime Ally. He didn't explain anything, but something in the officer's voice told Batman that it was important.

As he neared the caution tape he realized that the officers were standing over a dead body. Already Batman didn't like this. Gordon straightened as Batman approached.

"You called, Commissioner?"

Without speaking Gordon held up the plastic baggie. Batman's eyes narrowed as he squinted in the little light that there was. However, they widened in surprise once he saw what the object was.

 _Robin._

Almost at once Batman snatched the baggie away from Gordon. "Where did you get this?"

"We found it on the man's body," Gordon replied. "We believe that someone is trying to send you a message."

He looked down at the dead body. Even with the wounds marring the man's face Batman recognized the man. This was one of his newest employees. A man named Jameson he hired just a few months ago.

"Someone contact Bruce Wayne," Batman said. "This is an employee of his."

Batman's stomach churned as he said this. How could he have let this happen? He just saw Jameson a few hours ago, alive and happy. How was it that in a space of a few hours someone had gone and killed him?

If that "r" wasn't in the man's hand then Batman would have assumed that Jameson had a history that he didn't know about. It wouldn't be out of place in Gotham to have someone who owed money to the wrong people.

"This is one of Bruce Wayne's employees?" Gordon asked. "I'll be sure to notify him."

Commissioner Gordon looked up at Batman. Sometimes Batman wondered if Gordon knew his secret identity. Deep down Batman felt as though Gordon knew. He was too good of a policeman to not figure it out. Especially now, it was going to become obvious if someone didn't do something soon. Batman bent down to examine the body. Did Jameson die by trauma to the head? Or was his killer merely giving the impression of that happening?

"Do you know who's behind this?" Gordon asked.

"No, but I'm going to find out." Batman grimaced. "Give me a copy of the autopsy report when your men are done."

With a dramatic flourish of his cape Batman turned to leave. He had a suspicion that Slade was behind this, but he had no concrete evidence that Slade did it. The man might have ripped out the "R" and given it to some crook in Gotham just to throw Batman off of his trail. Yes, that sounded more logical.

Of course, there was always the possibility that someone made this to—no, this was the real thing. Batman would double-check to make sure that the "r" was from the original Robin costume.

"Is there anything I can do to help your boy?"

Batman froze. He had never spoken openly to Gordon about Robin's disappearance, but everyone knew. He just didn't like to talk about it.

"No. This is something the League, the Titans and I have to deal with."

By now he would have already left, but Batman found himself still standing in front of Gordon. He felt as though he was withdrawing too much into himself because of this stressful situation. There was still so much that he had to do.

Many things went through his mind. He thought about his encounter with Ra's al Ghul last night. He had the feeling that Ra's was hiding something from him. Was this it? Batman made a mental note to try to contact Ra's again.

"You know, Batman," Gordon said, "you don't have to do everything by yourself. The police are always here to help."

"I don't want any more people getting hurt—"

The commissioner shook his head, his glasses flashing in the light of the yellow streetlamps. Batman found himself trailing away as Gordon's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"I'm one of the few people who has been in on this since your kid went missing," Gordon said. "I have kids too, Batman. I know how you feel. But if you just let us help you—"

Batman didn't have time to argue with Gordon. He didn't want to argue with Gordon. What he really needed to do right now was get an autopsy done on Jameson's body. Then he needed to figure whether or not it was Slade who was behind this. He needed to interrogate all of the Bat villains to see who could possibly be in on this.

"I said that I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Batman replied in a gruff voice. "We're dealing with a very dicey situation, Commissioner."

"Do you believe that I don't understand that?"

For the first time in minutes Batman looked up at Gordon. There were so many things he could say to Gordon right now. Like how his own daughter Barbara was at stake because of this. For a moment Batman found that he couldn't even look at Gordon.

"Batman, sometimes you need help."

No, that wasn't true. Batman didn't help, but Bruce Wayne did. Batman was Gotham's infallible symbol of vigilante justice. Even if Bruce Wayne couldn't handle all of this stress he knew that Batman could. Batman had to.

"We're going to—" Gordon began.

He watched Gordon turn around. His expression didn't change. The commissioner was used to this. Batman had stayed longer than he meant to. Even at this distance he heard Gordon sigh as he turned to face his other police officers.

Batman stood on the rooftop and looked down at the crime scene, clutching Robin's "r" tightly in his gloved fist. He felt an overwhelming desire to see Dick again, to apologize for the harsh words exchanged the last time they spoke. He wondered whether Dick was thinking the same thing.

After glancing down at the body of his former employee one last time Batman turned and fled across the rooftops.

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

While the other three Titans were out doing business Starfire stayed home alone. Although she knew that the others meant well when they asked her to stay she couldn't help but feel useless. She wondered whether the people of her home world would think her weak for being like this.

She walked into Robin's old room.

It was almost exactly as he had left it. No one dared to come in once they became aware of the situation. That is, until Batman decided to intervene. The legendary Dark Knight paid the Titans a visit a couple of months ago to discuss the situation with them. This was before the Justice League became involved. Batman took some things like Robin's laptop and other personal effects.

Batman didn't take everything, though.

Starfire opened Robin's closet. There was a silver suitcase in there that was locked.

Inside the drawer of the nightstand next to Robin's bed was a framed photograph. Starfire looked at the picture. It was a picture of three people: a man, a woman and a small child. They were dressed in identical leotards and stood in the middle of a circus ring.

 _That must be Robin…_ she thought. _No, not Robin…Dick Grayson._

It was still hard not to call him Robin. When she met him he introduced himself as Robin. She had never called him anything else, so now it was strange to call him Dick.

Since she was not from Earth—or this country even—she didn't know anything about Gotham. The others had to tell her Dick Grayson's tragic story of how he lost his parents. Sometimes Starfire thought about his parents and whether he had any. Well, now she knew. As she examined the photograph she noticed the color of his eyes: they were blue.

She set down the photograph back on the nightstand. Starfire wondered about many things, such as why he never revealed his secret identity to her before. Although she was sure that Robin would have eventually revealed it to her it still bothered her that he hadn't trusted her before the apprenticeship.

She clenched her hands into fists. Even if she couldn't feel any joy to feel she could still make herself feel the righteous fury she needed to create starbolts. She gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes, trying to feel the righteous fury bubbling up within her. She shouldn't feel this way. As a princess of Tamaran trained by the Warlords of Okaara she shouldn't allow herself to feel such weakness.

The air around her grew hot as her starbolts sizzled into existence. Her eyes glowed as anger surged through her. Perhaps she had needed some time alone to think this through. Although she was hurt and confused by Robin working for Slade she knew that she could direct her anger towards Slade.

 _You are going to wish that you have never done this, Slade._

The harshness of her own words surprised her. Starfire liked to consider herself a "nice" person, but Slade was not a nice person. If she decided to be nice then she would become _rutha:_ weak. For a few minutes Starfire stared into space, trying to decide what to do now. Her starbolts dissipated as her anger subsided.

After a while she came to a decision.

Starfire packed a few things in her backpack and made her way up to the rooftop of Titans Tower. This trip wouldn't take her too long. There was a way to fly past the speed of light. At most she would be gone for a few days. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of happier times.

She could fly if she really wanted to.

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

"How did the meeting go, Slade?" Wintergreen asked.

"As well as it could have," Slade replied, slouching down on a black leather couch. "He has agreed to help me."

He turned on one of the television screens on the wall. Although Slade knew that there probably wouldn't be anything about the murder on right now it wouldn't hurt to check in with the news. He turned down the volume until it was barely audible.

"The GCPD is all riled up," Wintergreen said, stepping next to the couch, "the body of a Wayne Enterprises employee was found in Crime Ally just twenty minutes ago. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it now, would you?"

Slade let out a low chuckle. Wintergreen pursed his lips disapprovingly.

"I thought you said that you didn't want Batman to know."

"Change of plans, Will. I want him to know exactly who he's dealing with. It'll make this…more fun."

"Just don't let your pride get the better of you. You're good, but don't assume that you'll win because of that."

Of course Slade wasn't _that_ arrogant, but he did consider himself a professional. Although he didn't normally dirty his hands and allowed his minions to do the dirty work Slade knew that this was one kill he would have to do on his own.

"He'll never find me," Slade said. "Not until I appear to him."

This was only the beginning of his plan to destroy Wayne. That Wayne Enterprises employee's murder certainly wasn't going to be the last. Wayne's coming murder wouldn't be easy, since he was the world's greatest detective. However, Slade was going to use exactly that against him. When he thought his plan over again Slade realized that it would be difficult to hide the fact that he was behind the murders. So Slade decided to make it obvious. Then Wayne would play right into his hands.

"I'll run Wayne so ragged that by the time I deal with him in person it will only be too easy to kill him." Slade narrowed his eye. "Then Gotham won't have its Dark Knight anymore."

"And what about the Justice League? Or the Titans for that matter?" Wintergreen asked. "They're still in your way."

"The Justice League yes, but I will deal with them later."

Perhaps he should be coming up with a plan to get rid of the Justice League as well. It would only be too easy to arrange their demise. But Slade was betting on the fact that Wayne could be coming after Slade by himself. Although everyone in the superhero business was getting involved in this now Slade was sure that this was something just between him and Wayne. Everyone else was extraneous. Expendable.

"What did Dick do while I was away?"

"Worked himself until he bled," Wintergreen replied. "I had to stop him."

"Interesting."

Sometimes Dick put the Protestant work ethic to shame. That boy worked so hard to bring him down…it was almost cute.

Almost.

Slade got up and glanced at the television screen again. The news anchor was mouthing the news wordlessly. There were many things that he needed to get done now that Luthor agreed to work with him, but he had to pop in and check on the boy.

"Where is he, Will?"

"In his room."

Slade walked down the long hallway of the haunt. He stopped as soon as he realized that he was still in his civilian attire. He detoured back to his own room and shut the door behind him.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Underneath the mask he was a much older man. For almost a year now he had flirted with the line between villain and civilian. All at once he didn't want to allow Dick to see his face yet he knew that at some point he would have to reveal his identity to the boy.

"It takes time to build trust…" he murmured to himself.

That was what he said to the boy when he masqueraded as Red X. Slade wanted loyalty, but he didn't want the blind loyalty of a hyperactive fanboy. He wanted loyalty, he wanted trust, but Slade also knew that he was going to have to open himself up if Dick was ever going to trust him. He wasn't sure if he could do that just yet.

Slade put his mask back over his face. For a moment he studied himself in the mask. When he moved to Jump City he changed his mask from cloth to metal. He wanted to show the world that he wasn't someone to mess with.

 _But the look on Adeline's face…_ Slade thought, _when she found out who I was…_

It was an expression of horror, one that he never wanted to see on his wife's face. Looking back upon that incident now, Slade wondered whether he regretted the decision to stay professional or not. Well, as if that mattered now. He turned back and walked down the hallway towards the boy's room.

When he opened the door he opened it slowly, as a sort of warning to Dick that he was coming in. That's what he would do with his other boys when he still lived with Adeline. He stepped into the room and found Dick lounging on the bed.

"Good evening, Dick."

"'Evening."

Dick's voice was curt and cold. It was usually like that every day, but Slade knew that his words from before about Tony Zucco were festering in Dick's mind. Slade supposed that he could fixate on the boy's past to get him thinking about revenge. He had been thinking about the coming trip and how he could plan it. There was only so much he could plan ahead.

The boy's bright blue eyes were staring off into space. He wasn't paying attention to Slade. His mind was elsewhere. Slade eyed the bandages on Dick's hands with dislike. Wintergreen told him what had happened while he was away with Luthor.

Hmm.

When the boy got bored he could become destructive.

"You hurt yourself."

The boy shrugged. "So what?"

"Unless you're training with me or you're out on a mission I don't want you doing that again."

Slade wasn't going to hit him. That would completely undermine the point of this lecture. Dick placed his hands behind his head and sighed deeply.

"Is that all you care about, Slade?" Dick asked. "That I don't hurt myself…so that you can use me like one of your Sladebots?"

Although Slade didn't want to admit it, the boy had a point. If prodded, Slade would admit to anyone that he blackmailed Dick for personal gain. His intuition told him that Dick might burst out in another one of his temper tantrums. Slade didn't want to have to deal with the kid right now. Even for a teenager he sometimes acted like a small child.

"You're not a Sladebot. You're my apprentice."

"You say the same thing to me every day. Reiteration won't make me change the way I think."

 _That may be somewhat true,_ Slade thought, _but sometimes the only way to teach is to reiterate._

Slade didn't have time to argue with him. While he enjoyed playing verbal gymnastics with the boy sometimes he didn't have the patience to deal with it tonight. As though Dick sensed this, the kid sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes.

"You say that you care about me, but you treat me like some tool…something that you use and then put away."

"Dick—"

Dick's cheeks flushed the color of cherries as his temper began to rise. Truthfully, Slade was a bit baffled as to why Dick would be angry. Perhaps he had been planning this conversation for the past few hours.

"God, if you really cared about me you wouldn't have done this to me you creep—"

Slade wasn't going to take crap from anyone. Before Dick could say another word Slade grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off of the bed.

"Slade, no—what are you do—"

His voice became muffled as his head was pressed against the wall. Slade put enough pressure to keep him there, but he wasn't going to break the boy's neck. As Dick's thrashing began to worsen Slade placed his other hand on the kid's shoulder. Slade frowned. Even after all of this time he gave the boy to cool off…he still reacted like this.

"Calm. Down."

He felt the boy squirm underneath his grip. Slade wasn't trying to hurt him. He wanted him to calm down, but he didn't want to give the impression that he was going to go soft on him for the backtalk. Dick put his hands against the wall and tried to push himself away.

"Stop—"

"No, I'm not going to. Not until you calm down."

For a few minutes they stood there. Even when Dick stopped moving Slade still held him against the wall. He felt the boy's frantic heartbeat through his gloves. Only when his heartbeat slowed and his breathing become normal did Slade say something.

"Are you ready to talk? Calmly?"

"Yes…sir."

The criminal mastermind allowed a smile to cross his lips. Whenever Dick addressed him as "sir" that usually meant that he was ready to talk. He only used the word "master" when he really wanted something or if he wanted Slade to stop beating him. Slade only made Dick call him that if he was pissed. Slade let him go.

"I hate it when you do that."

Dick flinched a little as Slade narrowed his eye. Had the boy become so jumpy already? Slade didn't want a skittish apprentice, although he reasoned that the constant beatings didn't help with that. With this kid the beatings had to be done sometimes. Slade wanted to express the fact that, as the master over the apprentice, he would never be overruled even if Dick was on his good side.

"Show some gratitude for once," Slade said. "I let you have the day off, didn't I?"

The boy became quiet. If the boy was too stubborn to admit gratitude, then fine. He would learn.

"I don't want to see you here," Dick said quietly. "I want you to leave."

Slade crossed his arms over his chest. Whenever Dick said things like that Slade became displeased. The kid was trying to run away from his problems. Well, as his apprentice Slade wasn't going to let Dick run away from his problems. He needed to face them head-on.

"You can't keep running away from your problems," Slade said. "And you can't contain them either unless you want to go crazy. I know you don't want to go crazy."

He allowed the words to sink into the boy's head. Dick glanced around nervously as he registered Slade's words. Sometimes Slade felt that Dick was under the impression that he didn't care. But many times during the past few months Slade had held out a helping hand. It was the boy's own fault that he was cracking.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me."

The former boy wonder finally met Slade's eye. His lips trembled for the slightest moment, as though he meant to spill out all of his secrets now. He seemed to be mentally wrestling with the idea of speaking to Slade about his problems. Slowly, Dick shook his head.

The stubborn kid.

"Well," Slade said, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I'm always here to talk to."

As soon as he touched Dick's shoulder he felt the boy tense, as though getting ready for a fight. Hmm, perhaps Wintergreen was onto something when he suggested that he be good to the boy. In this emotional turmoil it would be easy to catch Dick on the rebound. Slade turned to leave the room. He had other things that he needed to do tonight.

"Maybe some other time."

Slade froze. Dick had spoken so quietly that he almost missed it. The mercenary turned to face him again, but now Dick was staring off into space again. He thought about giving Dick an assignment to do before turning in for the night, but then he thought better of it. The boy needed to be left alone with his own thoughts.

Without saying another word Slade left the room.

 **-CK-**

Metropolis

The Daily Planet

Clark Kent was oblivious to the fact that someone was planning to kill him.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he paused, shutting his eyes tightly as he thought of the many things he had to do.

Clark couldn't keep slipping out of work to go on Justice League business. Perry White was getting suspicious enough as it was. By now it was getting pretty late at the office. There were only a few other journalists still there. He knew that each reporter was trying to come up with a theory about what the Justice League was up to. That's what everyone was talking about these days.

It was getting pretty late. Clark knew that he should be heading back home, but with all that was happening now he wanted to fling himself into work. Make himself forget about all of the horrible things that were going on. However, as a journalist working for one of the biggest newspapers in the country Clark felt it prudent that he help shape the image of the superhero community through his writing. He spent most of his nights these days trying to dissuade other reporters from investigating the true cause of the JLA's agitation. It was hard, to be sure, but for now no one seemed to know the real reason why Robin was missing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go home, Clark."

Clark looked up and found Perry White looking down at him. Although Clark had done his best to hide his stress it seemed as though the Chief could figure out that something was agitating Clark.

"It's late. You shouldn't be overworking yourself like this."

"No, I should finish my article—"

"That can wait."

This didn't sound much like the Chief at all. White bent down and picked up Clark's briefcase. Before Clark could ask why White shoved it into his chest.

"Go home. Visit your parents in Smallville."

Sighing, Clark got up from his chair and turned off his computer. That actually sounded like a good idea: going to Smallville to visit ma and pa. Like always, they were aware of any situation going on with the Justice League. Although Clark didn't want to worry them they always insisted that he tell them whatever was going on. They knew about the situation with Dick.

"Are you telling me to take a vacation?" Clark asked.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." White studied Clark closely. "Are you all right? You seem a bit…well…agitated."

"I'm just stressed out over work, that's all." Clark shrugged on his coat and began to gather his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chief."

To his own surprise Clark found himself avoiding White's eyes as he left the room. Sometimes he wondered whether White knew that he was the Man of Steel. At times Clark figured that White must be too good of a reporter himself to not have figured it out. Maybe that's why he hadn't yet fired him for his unexcused absences from work.

He adjusted his glasses as he walked back onto the streets of the city he protected.

 **-DG-**

Jump City, California

Airport Strip

It was just like Slade to own a private jet.

Of course, it was probably stolen just like everything else the man owned. Dick looked up at the plane and his stomach formed tight knots. Dick didn't like this. Slade, of course, wasn't there with him. He went up to speak privately with the pilot while Dick and Wintergreen waited outside.

This was so awkward.

Dick wasn't sure how to act. He was going to be stuck in a jet with the villain for at least two or three hours, and he didn't even know where he was going. That morning Wintergreen told him to get dressed and be ready to leave within the hour. While he harbored a suspicion that Slade was taking him somewhere he didn't expect the villain to act so soon.

What were they supposed to do for the next few hours?

He looked up as Wintergreen said his name. Hesitantly, Dick climbed up the stairs to the inside of the airplane. All the while he felt as though he was climbing up the steps to the gallows. Slade was already sitting down in one of the seats. Without speaking Dick sat down in the seat opposite of Slade.

He sat back in his seat and looked out of the airplane window as the plane took off. It sort of creeped him out that Slade was studying him with that eye of his. What was Slade thinking now? Was all of this a result of their fight two nights ago?

On long flights he usually brought something to do or read. He didn't like wasting so much time. Of course, Dick felt as though he couldn't bring himself to ask Slade for something as mundane as his favorite reading material. Why, though, was he afraid to ask?

For some reason, Dick felt as though he would be giving up another part of himself if he told Slade what his favorite novel or movie was. He tried to hide everything that he possibly could from Slade. As the minutes dragged on by Dick began to grow bored.

This was just so damn _awkward._

"Does your shoulder still hurt, Dick?"

Slade was first to break the silence. As soon as Slade mentioned it Dick realized that, yes, his shoulder still hurt. He nodded slowly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

Dick shook his head. He didn't trust himself to say anything. He wanted to point out that if Slade really cared, then he wouldn't have pulled his arm almost out of its socket. Or hit him in the injured area when they sparred yesterday.

"Where are we going?"

"That's not important."

At this Dick pursed his lips. He didn't like this at all. What if Slade was moving him because the Titans had finally managed to pinpoint his location? Or the JLA? Or Batman for that matter? Although he hated the idea of Batman rescuing him _again_ Dick felt that he was getting desperate. Sooner or later someone was going to intervene.

Honestly, though, he was terrified of what was going to happen when someone did.

"I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me," Slade said. "But trust me now."

"If you trust me," Dick said, "then take off that mask."

Slade gave out a low chuckle. Dick didn't expect him to take off the mask. It was worth a shot though.

"I'll take it off only when I know that you're loyal to me."

What did Dick have to do to gain Slade's trust? If he was going to be stuck with Slade, then he might as well get the most out of this situation.

"And what do I have to do to gain your loyalty?"

Dick was surprised that he asked the question. Was it the right time to ask it? For a moment Slade looked at him, his single eye considering him. Dick held back a request for Slade to remove his mask again. If Slade really wanted to gain Dick's trust then he would take off the mask.

"I told you once before that trust takes time to build. It can be easily destroyed." For some reason Dick knew that Slade was smiling behind the mask. "Are you finally accepting your place as my apprentice?"

"I'm not your apprentice. I'm your prisoner."

"Lie to yourself all you want. It won't do you any good."

The younger man shot him a cold glare. "Don't play that game with me."

"You agreed for me to be your teacher, right? I told you before: you'll give me the respect I deserve."

"Respect in what sense?" Dick asked. "I respect the fact that you've successfully blackmailed me. But I don't respect you as a person. You're a vile—"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Slade asked. "If you're wondering what you need to do to gain my trust, then that's not the way to go."

"What are you going to do, throw me out of the plane?"

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. Last night he realized that Slade wouldn't kill him, but he could certainly make his life hell. Would Slade really beat him all the way up here? Although he wanted to stand up and walk around he made himself sit back down. Throwing a fit wouldn't do him any good. He was more mature than that. Slade decided to change the subject.

"Two nights ago you said that you felt confused," Slade said. "Why is that?"

Dick didn't answer right away. He didn't want to answer. The reason he felt confused was because he didn't know what to think now. The combination of constant stress and worry had beaten him mentally down. He didn't want to admit that Slade was getting to him.

He thought about his plan to pretend to be loyal to Slade. Although he didn't want to answer the question he decided that he would have to be truthful on this one. For now Slade knew when he was lying.

"I will never see you as a father," Dick said. "Not when you'll constantly threatening me. I do everything you ask me to do, and what happens? You beat me back down to nothing."

Dick knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. As he let Slade mull over those words Dick bit the inside of his mouth in slight agitation. He was trying to play with Slade's emotions like a stringed instrument. If he did one thing wrong then his whole plan would turn to dust. It wasn't easy to lie to Slade.

Huh.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I see," Slade said.

Dick dared himself to look at Slade. Was the mercenary surprised that Dick had answered so calmly? So truthfully? Dick couldn't tell.

After training under this man for seven months Dick had learned how to read some of Slade's body language. After all, he couldn't see the man's face. He was sure that Slade was doing the same to him. That was why it was hard to lie to this man.

"The reason why we're flying out is because I want to start this relationship anew."

"Nothing you ever do will ever change the fact that you're still blackmailing me."

Slade laughed quietly under his breath. Although he didn't say anything Dick felt as though Slade was signaling the end of this particular conversation.

 _Come on, Grayson,_ Dick thought, _you've been trained by the world's greatest detective. Now you're being trained by the world's greatest tactician. You can do this._

He had never really thought about that before. The only reason that no one had managed to catch Slade before was because the man was the world's greatest tactician. Since he was a mercenary without any superpowers to boast of Slade had to compensate some way or the other. So he used brainpower. Dick knew that he had the skills necessary to deduce Slade's true identity. That he learned from Batman. Now if he could just use the skills he was learning from Slade against him…

"How did you come up with the name Robin?"

Dick was pulled away from his thoughts by the odd question. How strange. Slade had never asked him that before. No one had ever asked him that before. Dick knew that once he gained Slade's loyalty that he would become a full-fledged villain. A few months back Slade stopped calling him Robin. That was one thing that Dick agreed to. He didn't feel like Robin anymore, so he didn't care if people called him Robin.

"Why do you care to know?" Dick asked. "You already killed that little bird a long time ago."

Neither of them laughed. Dick didn't mean that as a joke.

"I just thought that I'd ask."

Dick leaned back in his seat and studied Slade with his arms crossed over his chest. While he didn't know where he was going or what Slade planned to do with him, Dick could still play this dangerous game of psychological warfare.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Is it too early for my snobby English major quotations? Sorry, I'm sort of an 18th century-European Lit whore. I LOVE works written in that time period. I've also been studying way too much for my Brit Lit exam. I kind of went all OCD on my Lit notes today. I went through some 18th century lit and found that quote by John Locke. Thought it fit into Dick's situation.

Also, I just want to put this out there: if you do fanart (as rikku92 has kindly consented to do for a scene from "Dust") and post it to deviantart and tell me (my username is crazymistborn), then I may just write a oneshot of your choice.

Hint. Hint.

Please cheer me up during finals week by leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me. :)


	6. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The lovely Teen Titans series belong to DC comics.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** The lovely Teen Titans series belong to DC comics.

 **A/N:** Three things:

1) You guys broke my traffic stats. Truth be told, I deliberately updated at midnight my time just see how many people would visit in a single day. My first reaction? Holy _schiesse_ readers! What are so many people doing online? Over 600 hits in a single day…am I really that popular? If so, thanks for feeding my ego. I remember when I got excited when twenty people were reading my stuff...now I want more. Continuing on that note, how can I have over 600 hits and not more comments? Are you guys just stalking me like people creep on Facebook profiles or what? Get out of the phone booth and leave a comment!

2) MELLOWTOPIAN DREW FANART. HOLY CRAP LET ME SAY THAT AGAIN: MELLOWTOPIAN DREW FANART ON DEVIANTART (IT'S CALLED "NORTHERN STAR FANART"). Find it. Favorite it. Love it forever. Let me just say that it's sort of surreal to see other people perform/draw stuff from what I've written because it's interesting to see how you guys envision a certain scene. A theatre major friend beta-read the twist chapter of "Dust" and she basically did a dramatic performance for me…which was weird but awesome (and she didn't know the twist while she was performing it…which was hilarious). But yeah…Mellow just made my finals week look a whole lot better. Thanks for taking the time to draw it.

3) Oh Good Lord finals week…my brain was so fried that I didn't even want to write fanfiction. To relieve the stress there were people from the fencing class fencing in the library. Yes, with actual foils. And my professor gave me cookies during my final.

I love my school.

* * *

Chapter 6: Settling In

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

"Star went out to Gotham City by herself?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg didn't like this. Slowly but surely their team was falling apart.

It didn't take them long to defeat the HIVE kids. When they came back they found that Starfire was gone. Although she left them a note Cyborg still didn't like this.

The next morning the Titans simply stood in the common room, discussing what to do next.

"Didn't we tell her to wait?" Raven asked. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah…well…there's nothing we can do about it now."

It bothered him that Starfire was so distressed that she flew out to Gotham by herself. Cyborg thought about taking the T-ship to go fly out after her, but then he decided against it. All she wanted to do was talk to Wayne. There was no harm in that. He was sure that Wayne wouldn't kick her out of the house or anything.

The empath's brow furrowed as she began to think hard.

"Wait a moment…" Raven said. "The HIVE's activities…what if Slade hired them again?"

"To do what, though?" Cyborg asked.

"To distract us."

Cyborg watched Raven approach the wall with a map of the city. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at the numerous pins signaling a possible location for Slade's hideout.

"Before this all happened I…sort of knew Robin well," she said, "well enough to sense him."

"So what are you trying to say?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not able to locate him," Raven said, "but if I tried hard enough I could sense his presence somewhere in the city. I can't sense him now."

The boys' eyes grew wide as soon as she said this. As if things couldn't get any worse now…Cyborg's face twisted into a grimace.

"So Slade's been using the HIVE kids to distract us while he leaves the city…the cowardly bastard."

Beast Boy threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well it's not like we were having any luck before."

Using her dark powers, Raven picked up several yellow-colored pins and put them on the large map of the city alongside the red ones that pinpointed various Robin sightings. She began to rub her chin thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Right now our only lead is the HIVE Academy," Raven said, "we know that the HIVE kids have been in contact with Slade before. That means that the HIVE Headmistress must be in constant contact with Slade…"

"But we're trying to look for Robin," Beast Boy said, "why would we be going after the HIVE now? If what you say is true about Slade taking Robin out of the city, then shouldn't we be going af—"

"If Slade has hired the HIVE kids to keep us busy then we'll have to play his game for now," Raven said, her voice bitter, "we can't leave the city undefended. Slade knows that we won't."

So, all of those yellow pins up on the map represented the various areas that the HIVE kids were spotted in. Cyborg tried to think of what Robin would do in this situation. Since none of them were trained as a detective Cyborg found it more difficult to figure out anything. From what they could all tell Robin was able to figure out where Slade's hideout was…yet _that_ backfired.

"What if Slade hired other villains beside the HIVE to distract us?" Cyborg asked. "It wouldn't be beneath him to do that."

The other two nodded in agreement. Again, Cyborg wished that Starfire was here to give some input. But she needed to talk care of her emotional problems first if she was going to help fight back. Hopefully another batch of lesser villains wouldn't come and distract them soon. They needed to come up with a plan to get to the HIVE headmistress. Even though they did ask the Justice League for assistance Cyborg felt as though they needed to help Robin the most.

"If only we had some way to contact him," Cyborg said, tapping his forehead lightly with his fist, "then we could plan something together… "

"I'm sure Robin's still trying to figure something out," Beast Boy said, "I mean, he's Robin! He was trained by Batman!"

Cyborg truly wanted to believe Beast Boy's words, but the look on Raven's face dissuaded him. Even though Robin was their fearless leader everyone had their breaking point. The fact that no one had seen him for almost five months did nothing to assuage his anxiety. While he was sure that Robin tried everything humanely possible there was the fact that their lives would always be on the line. Cyborg knew that they would never know what Robin was doing unless the probes began to attack them again.

For now, they were going to play Slade's little game of cops and robbers. The criminal mastermind liked to play mind games with everyone. Although Cyborg didn't like the idea of playing along with Slade's game he knew that they were going to have the lull the villain into a false sense of security. It wasn't much to begin with.

But it was a start.

 **-DG-**

Location Unknown

Slade shook him awake.

Dick woke up with a start. To his surprise he felt groggy and sleepy. He usually didn't sleep this well on airplanes—oh. He must have fallen asleep on the flight. Dick was hoping to at least deduce where they were going by the length of the flight. Now he had no idea where he was.

"We're here."

He stepped outside of the airplane and blinked in surprise. He was surrounded by rolling hills and mountains. The sun was peeking through the clouds. A chilly breeze brought the sharp scent of pine to his nostrils. He took a deep breath and sucked in air. Was it just him, or did he feel a little dizzy? He put a hand to his forehead as he tried to sharpen his senses.

Where was he?

 _Crap,_ he thought, _no one's ever going to find me here…_

"Where are we?" Dick asked.

"That's not important."

 _Hmp, he's deliberately keeping me in the dark. He still doesn't trust me._

The younger man swept his eyes around his surroundings, trying to take in every detail that he could before Slade whisked him away to wherever they were going. He saw a radio tower in the distance. So they weren't alone, then. There were people here.

 _Look at the geography of the place,_ Dick thought, looking up at the evergreens, _the trees…the mountains…we must be pretty high up above sea level if I'm having a headache. Most likely altitude sickness._

He thought about the flight. Since he fell asleep he wasn't sure how long the flight was…but he could take a rough guess. If his assumption was correct then he was at least a thousand miles away from any other superhero. No one except Superman, Flash or KidFlash would be able to help him if he needed it.

"Come on," Slade said, gripping his arm. "We have things to do."

He almost tripped over his own two feet as Slade began to walk quickly away from the plane. Twigs and pine cones snapped underneath his tennis shoes as he quickened to Slade's pace.

"I can walk on my own, you know."

Although Slade said nothing in response the man's grip tightened just a little. They didn't walk along a designated path. For a few minutes they traveled in silence. The only sounds around him were the soft susurrations of the chilly wind and the sounds of leaves crackling underneath their feet. Even when Titans Tower was quiet there was always the gentle hum of the Tower security to keep him company.

Soon they came to a dirt road, where a car waited for them. Wintergreen was there waiting for them. He must have traveled ahead of them. Wintergreen opened the car door.

Dick felt an overwhelming desire to run away. But that would be a stupid idea. He had no idea where he was. And what would he accomplish if he did? Wintergreen would tell Slade and then the mastermind would just pick him up and he'd be back at square one.

"I'll meet you there," Slade told Wintergreen, "I have a few errands to run."

The butler nodded. Slade raised a finger and stuck it in Dick's face.

"Don't try anything stupid."

"What makes you think I'm going to try?" Dick asked coolly.

In response Slade shut the car door. Despite himself, Dick found a small smirk creeping onto his face as the car sped away from Slade. The backtalk was the only way he could get under Slade's skin. If he wanted to gain Slade's trust then he had to do it gradually. A sudden change in attitude would throw Slade into deep suspicion.

Slade was trying to play some sort of mind game with him. Well, two could play at that. While he had to admit that he was a bit afraid of what was going to happen Dick felt certain that he was going to have ample opportunity to manipulate Slade.

But if he was going to steal the controller it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Wintergreen drove him through an undulating dirt road. Dick leaned against the side of the car door and gazed out of the window. He saw nothing but wilderness. The trees whipped by them as they sped along the rocky road.

 **-S-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Starfire landed on the stairs leading up to Wayne Manor. As she looked up at the wide double door she couldn't help but notice how big this place was. Overhead gray clouds cast Gotham in a dreary gloom.

She arrived in Gotham late the night before. Since she did not want to bother Bruce Wayne so late at night she decided to stay in a hotel in downtown Gotham. In order to not attract too much attention to herself she dressed in civilian clothes. A simple outfit consisting of jeans and a purple shirt to help her blend into the normal crowd.

From what others had told her Starfire knew that Gotham City was not a nice place. Completely different from Jump City in terms of villains and the typical daily body count was much higher.

She lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

An older man opened the door, one that Starfire did not recognize. Had she gotten the wrong address? All at once she felt nervous and began to fidget. She knew right away that this was not Bruce Wayne.

"Starfire?"

He spoke with a strange accent that she did not recognize right away. Relief spread through her as she realized that she had not gone to the wrong house.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "Although please call me Kory Anders. I do not wish to attract attention. If I have come at an inconvenient time—"

"Nonsense, please come in."

Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder and led her inside of Wayne Manor.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred said, "I'm Mr. Wayne's butler. I help to keep him sane."

As she looked up at him in surprise she saw that Alfred was smiling. At once she decided that she liked him. How could she not like him?

"Would you like some tea, Miss Anders?" Alfred asked.

"Oh…yes please," Starfire said.

The butler left her in a drawing room. She settled herself down on a couch and looked around the room.

This is where Robin grew up?

He never mentioned Wayne Manor to her. This place was huge…incredible. Now she could see why he acted so…strict sometimes. Growing up in a place like this and under a man like Bruce Wayne was bound to make anyone antsy.

On the fireplace mantle she saw several framed photographs. She did not recognize all of the people in the photographs, but she did recognize another photograph of Dick and his family. There were a few photos of Bruce and Dick together. He looked so happy. Even without the mask she could recognize that broad smile of his.

"So what brings you out here, Miss Anders?" Alfred asked. "Where are the others?"

"I came by myself."

He shot her a curious glance over his shoulder. She knew that the others probably disapproved of her flying to Gotham by herself, especially with her powers so out of whack, but she did not have time to care about what others thought.

"Did you know Rob—Dick well?"

"Of course," Alfred replied, "I helped raise him after his parents died."

She looked up at the older man. Robin sometimes spoke of Batman, but Starfire did not remember him speaking about this butler. Alfred finished straining the tea and poured the hot liquid into a cup for her.

"He never told me about that," she said, accepting the cup. "I did not even know his real name until the Batman told us."

Alfred poured himself a cup of Earl Grey tea and settled down on the couch opposite of her. While he did not look as worn as Batman he did look a little down.

"I suppose he did that on Bruce's orders," Alfred said, "but now it doesn't matter."

Starfire sipped her cup of tea.

"I have come because my powers are fluctuating," Starfire said. "They are powered by emotion and…and…"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Starfire did not want to admit that she felt as though she was losing it. Alfred leaned forward and took a hold of her hands.

"Do not give up hope, Miss Anders," Alfred said, "Dick was trained by the best. He can take care of himself."

The old butler meant it. Starfire could tell.

They looked up as someone entered the room. A young woman with red hair walked into the room. If Starfire had to put an age to her then she would have guessed that the woman was in her early twenties. She wore a black sweatshirt that said "Gotham University" and a pair of jeans.

"Barbara?" Alfred asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday. I don't have class."

The redhead looked down at the alien sitting on the couch. Both women looked at each other, each studying the other with wary eyes.

"Who's this?"

"One of the Teen Titans."

"Oh."

Confusion rapped Starfire's brain. If Alfred was supposed to be helping Wayne and Dick keep their secret identities a secret, then why—

It hit her. This must be the secret identity of the Batgirl, who worked alongside Batman and Robin. Robin had mentioned her from time-to-time. In response Starfire stood up and held out her hand.

"Starfire of Tamaran."

At first Barbara didn't hold out her hand. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at Starfire with her lips turned into a frown. After a moment of consideration she accepted the hand that Starfire offered and shook it. The older woman set down the folder upon the coffee table.

"I copied some of the police files from my father," Barbara said, turning towards Alfred. "I know Bruce said that my father was going to give him a copy of the autopsy report, but I did a little investigating of my own."

Barbara spread the files out on the coffee table. Both Alfred and Starfire leaned over them, although Starfire did not have any idea what Barbara was talking about.

"Any idea who killed him?" Alfred asked.

"No, but I'm sure that Bruce has an idea," Barbara replied, "he still thinks that Slade is behind this."

"Slade?" Starfire voiced out loud. "Why would he be targeting people in Gotham? What has happened?"

The older woman stared down at her, looking slightly annoyed.

"Alfred," Barbara said, "why is she here?"

"Babs, you know why. Don't give the girl grief."

Barbara sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She bent over the police files again and studied them. Alfred placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry, we're all stressed out. It makes us say things we would not normally say."

She smiled back at Alfred. Starfire understood. Even though Barbara was not speaking very much to her Starfire felt better knowing that people were working all across the country trying to help Robin.

All three of them looked up as someone else stepped heavily into the room.

She stared as Batman stumbled into the room, looking more ragged and tired than she had ever seen him before. The Batman unmasked looked down at her. As she looked up at the mentor of the boy she loved Starfire realized just how similar the two looked. Both men were dark-haired and had blue eyes. How strange, since they weren't related by blood. At first Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of Starfire, but then an exasperated expression made his face fall.

"I suppose we have a lot to talk about."

 **-SW-**

Nearby Town

Slade had a couple of errands to run in town.

He thought about accompanying Dick and Wintergreen to the cabin, but it wasn't as if Dick was going to run away or try something stupid. The kid was smarter than that. Besides, he trusted Wintergreen to take care of him adequately enough.

Truthfully, he could have allowed Wintergreen to run these errands but he wanted to do them himself. Slade didn't know why. After that intensely awkward plane ride he actually wanted to be by himself for a little while. He was sure that Dick felt the same.

Besides, it would only be a matter of time before the long-time residents figured out that he was here. Instead of waiting for them to stop by and say hello Slade decided to go into town and announce his presence. Slade wasn't sure if he could keep up appearances _and_ keep Dick from glimpsing his real face.

He stepped into the town's grocery store, where he meant to pick up some supplies before heading back. To think that he, Slade Wilson, was walking into a grocery store to do some simple chores after all that he'd done…it was quite remarkable now that Slade thought about it.

As he picked up things he would need for the comings months Slade thought about several things. True, he could have stolen everything he needed, but he felt as though he needed to get out and do something somewhat normal.

"Wilson!"

The man at the counter looked up in surprise as Slade approached him. A wide smile spread across his face as he walked around the counter to shake Slade's hand. Ah yes…Lawrence Holden. An amiable man with a scruffy beard who lived in town for most of the year, Larry Holden was one of his occasional hunting buddies back when Slade used to come up here all the time.

"It's been ages since I've seen you," the man said, "and…good God, what happened to your eye?"

"A hunting accident."

That's what he told people all the time. Sometimes Slade wished that he could believe his own lie. But here and now, he didn't regret his decisions. The benefits greatly outweighed the things he had left behind. He was content with the things he had now.

"Well," Larry said, leaning against the counter, "I did hear about the divorce. Pretty nasty from what I've heard."

"Yes, it was nasty."

Slade's voice grew tight as he said this. The only reason that he and Addie divorced was because Addie failed to kill him. Instead of managing to blow his brains out she only managed to shoot out his right eye.

"So what brings you back here?" Larry asked. "It's almost hunting season. Are you back to hunt some big game?"

"Yes," Slade said, "I'll be here for a couple of months."

He didn't like making small talk. He had been so involved in villainy over the past few months that it was sort of hard to ease back into normal society. His people skills weren't that great. Well, they used to be. Now he was just awkward.

A young man slouched in from the back room, a pair of heavy headphones hanging around his neck. Music blared from them as the kid began to shift through the magazines on the rack. At a glance Slade could tell that the kid was a few years older than Dick was. Perhaps the same age as Grant would be if he was still alive.

"Slade, you've met my son Jared, right?" Larry asked, gesturing towards the kid.

"Um…I'm not sure that I have."

The young man turned down his music and looked up at the sound of his name. He flipped his dark brown hair out of his gray eyes. Jared looked just like his father. Hesitantly, Slade held out a hand. Just as hesitantly, the kid shook it.

"Jared's taking a semester off of college and helping me out here," Larry said. "We're going to hunt some big game together."

Slade looked down at the kid. He could think of a thousand different things wrong with him. The kid was scrawny and didn't have the proper training for endurance. He was skinny and hardly had any muscle on him. He also had an unkempt look about him.

"Yeah," Jared said. "Hey, you used to work in the army, right?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilson."

"Cool. Not much of an army guy myself, but I'm interested in the codes you guys used."

For what the kid lacked in muscles he made up in intelligence. As Slade glanced down at Jared he noticed that his eyes were sparkling with intelligence and life. Mr. Holden gazed down proudly at his son as he clapped a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"He's studying mechanical engineering at the university," he said, "Jared's trying to fix the old radio tower in town."

"It's just a hobby," Jared said, shrugging, "I don't know if anything will come out of it."

Slade was done with this idle talk. He didn't care about the family matters of Holden's family. It was all he could do to keep a mildly interested face. Perhaps if his own family was still together he might have cared about these old friends.

Quite frankly, he was annoyed that Larry wanted him to stay and gossip like an old housewife. As Jared began to help his father bag the groceries Larry continued to talk.

"Is Joey here?" Larry asked.

"No, he's with his mother."

The man was getting to be too talkative. Slade was anxious to get his business done in town done quickly. There were things he needed to do. Besides, he didn't want to talk about his family business with Larry or anyone else here.

"Then why are you buying enough food to feed an army?"

Slade met Larry's eyes with his own. He suddenly felt nervous. If Lawrence Holden interfered with his plan then Slade would have no choice but to kill him. Slade didn't want to kill him. It would be unnecessary and would bring attention to himself. If he or Wintergreen had to swing by here for supplies then it would be obvious that there were more than two people staying at the estate.

"A nephew of mine is staying with me," Slade said, "you might see him around."

"Ah…" Larry said. "So you aren't preparing for the zombie apocalypse then. Good. Well, perhaps I'll meet him. What did you say his name was again?"

Slade didn't say, but he didn't bother to correct Larry on that.

"Richard."

"You guys should come visit more often. I'd like to meet your nephew."

"Perhaps."

 _Not,_ Slade thought scathingly. _There's no way I'm going to let Dick go into town…_

Although he did feel bad for withholding information from Dick, it just couldn't be helped. Eventually Slade was going to tell him where they were, but for now it would be best if the kid stayed in the dark. It would make him less antsy. Besides, he was planning to keep the kid so busy that he wouldn't have time to think about where he was anyway.

And even though Slade could tell that Dick was beginning to warm up to him (even if it was just a little) there was still the danger of Dick attempting to contact the Titans or the Justice League. While there wasn't much of a chance of that happening here Slade was going to make sure that it didn't happen.

He gathered his things and walked out of the door.

 **-DG-**

Location Unknown

The Cabin

It took them about an hour to drive to their destination. Even though he watched their progress out of the window Dick still had no idea where they were. It looked the same everywhere. Trees and rocks everywhere. If he had to drive back he would have no idea where to begin.

Wintergreen pulled up into the driveway of a large log cabin. He motioned for Dick to get out of the car and follow him. With his shoulders slumped Dick stepped into the cabin.

"Whoa…what is this place?"

Was this…was this someone's _home?_ As Dick looked around the room he could tell that pictures used to hang on the wall. The walls were decorated with the heads of dead animals and paintings of the wilderness. Wintergreen bent down to start a fire in the large stone fireplace on the far side of the room. A couple of old fishing rods rested in the corner of the room. A brown leather couch was pushed in front of the fireplace.

He examined the large map of the world hanging on the wall. It was old, the paper yellowed and peeling at the edges. The longer he looked at it the more things he noticed about it. There were little holes in the map, as though someone had put pins there.

"That's not important," Wintergreen said, "make yourself useful and help me."

Dick turned around and began to help the older man unload the car. His hands still hurt from yesterday's pummel with the punching bag. As he moved several boxes he felt the fresh scabs break open again. But the pain was nothing compared to what he had been through before. He could handle it.

 _It would be so easy to run away now,_ Dick thought as he moved back and forth from the car to the cabin, _I could probably take on Wintergreen._

But he didn't. Like an obedient child he simply followed orders. Running away at a time like this would be a selfish thing to do. Everything he did now was to save the lives of the Titans. If he stepped back and looked at the reason why he would want to run away now it would be because he wanted this apprenticeship to stop.

As he moved around he noticed several Sladebots running around doing things. So, even up here Slade couldn't bear to leave his technology behind. Dick wondered whether this place was just disguised as a cabin and was secretly a fortress. It wouldn't surprise him if it was. Perhaps Slade just had business to do up here and decided to drag Dick along.

After they were finished Dick stood along in the living room, unsure of what to do while waiting for Slade to come back. He found that his eyes kept sliding back to the map of the world hanging on the wall. He had several ideas about where he was, but he wanted to know his specific location. At the haunt he knew exactly where in Jump City he was. Here…here were just trees and rocks.

"Good afternoon."

Dick sensed the mastermind come in before he heard Slade's voice. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as goosebumps prickled his skin. He suddenly felt very nervous, although he wasn't sure why. When he turned around he saw the criminal mastermind standing behind him.

"I—"

The younger man froze as he noticed something different about Slade. Instead of the man's usual metal mask he wore a cloth one with the same colors.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your mask…it's different…"

He knew that he sounded lame, but he couldn't stop staring at it. For some reason it humanized Slade more. As the cloth of the mask shifted Dick could actually take a guess at Slade's facial expression. Slade shrugged.

"Actually an older model. Thought that I would get back to the basics."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed as he allowed all of this new information to sink in. He was confused by Slade's actions over the past two days. After an obvious and stupid intent to steal the controller from him at dinner Dick expected a more…villainous response. In fact, Slade hadn't hurt him since then. He didn't trust this gentle response.

"So…uh…this is just another one of your hideouts, then?"

"I suppose you could say that."

 _That mask…_ Dick thought. _Is this the first step towards mutual trust or what?_

"So what are we doing up here?"

"You'll see soon enough. It'll be a surprise."

"Yeah," Dick said under his breath, "because I just _love_ your surprises."

Almost at once Dick regretted saying that. Why did his big mouth have to go and say that? The younger man backed away defensively, but Slade made no move to hurt him.

"Must you always be so skittish?"

A fresh wave of embarrassment overcame Dick when Slade said that. He looked away and grimaced. Overall, he was far from a skittish person, but around Slade Dick couldn't help but become skittish. This was the only villain he had never been able to defeat. The only villain who got what he wanted. He forced himself to relax as Slade stepped up to him.

"If you are scared then I don't want you to show it," Slade said. "Your enemies will exploit it."

Dick said nothing to this. He _was_ scared of Slade. He was sure that Slade knew that. At first when this rivalry started it was fear of what Slade could do to the city, to the citizens he swore to protect. Then, when Slade infected the Titans with the probes, it was fear of what Slade could do to them. When he agreed to work for Slade he knew what he would be getting into. He knew that it would be unpleasant working for a criminal mastermind, but as time went on Dick realized that he was becoming afraid for his own well-being. At times, when Slade became really pissed off, Dick became afraid of making him angry.

It only made Dick angrier that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Like you do?"

Slade laughed. Dick hated that cold, calculating laugh. It was reserved for special occasions from an otherwise stoic man. The first time he had heard that laugh was when he was lying at Slade's feet just minutes before Slade announced his intention to blackmail.

"So you'll admit that you're afraid of me…that's one way to start," Slade said. "And why is that, Dick?"

Was Slade relishing the fact that he held the power of fear over him? Dick gritted his teeth and tried to think of a good answer. The answer, of course, was pretty self-evident. Yet sometimes Slade wanted him to say the obvious, just to reiterate as he launched into another lecture. Dick didn't want another lecture.

"Because you control me."

He hoped that he wouldn't have to get any more specific than that. Unfortunately, there were too many examples he could draw from to make his argument.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. Even after half a year you've become more skittish…doing things only because you're told to out of fear of injury to yourself or the Titans." Slade shook his head. "Being on my good side will benefit you. It's long past the point when you should have completely accepted your fate as my apprentice."

He was going to launch into another lecture. Dick could tell. But to his surprise Slade stopped there, allowing the words to sink into Dick's mind. He wasn't sure if Slade wanted a response for this or not. Instead he sat down on the couche and thought about his possible—and likely—future with Slade. Again, doubts and questions filled his head about whether or not he could be happy here.

Isn't that what everyone wanted in life? To be happy? That was one of the reasons why Dick went out nearly every night to fight crime. Or he used to, anyway. He wanted to stop psychopaths like Slade from inflicting pain and suffering upon others. That was the reason why he agreed to work for Slade. So that others could live their lives to the fullest and be happy.

A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. Dick looked up. He didn't have to feign confusion or uneasiness. Dick had a plan, yes, but there wasn't any guarantee that it would work. He honestly didn't know what to say or do right now.

"Come on outside. I want to show you something."

It was cold outside. Dick struggled to keep up with Slade. While he was probably in the best shape of his life the change in altitude affected his breathing. He was so used to living at sea level that the mountain air hindered him. It didn't seem to hinder Slade though.

 _You know what,_ Dick thought, _I hope to God that_ someone _will see us._

Dick couldn't be sure that there were other people around. But even if there were Slade would probably make sure that they never found him. Serial killers did that all the time, right? They hid their victims from their unsuspecting neighbors. Funny, how Robin would always be the one to save people from serial killers and psychopaths. He never suspected that he would be the one who would have to be saved.

He almost walked into Slade as the man stopped. They stood still. Dick stuck his hands inside his pockets and began to shiver. It was August…it should be warm, right? His breath misted in front of him as he looked out over the meadow. The setting sun cast the clouds overhead in a bloody light.

"I want you to look out in the meadow," Slade said. "Tell me what you see."

As Dick squinted he saw brown splotches in the distance. From this distance he couldn't quite make out the shapes.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Elk."

"You took me outside…to look at elk…"

He tore his gaze away from the meadow and looked up at the mercenary. When Dick first started working for Slade he didn't know quite what to expect. He would have never expected this. For once Slade didn't look quite so threatening.

"You're a hunter."

The words simply slipped out of Dick's mouth. His brain worked furiously as he tried to figure out where he was. Dick had a few vague ideas, but then again this wasn't his natural habitat. He grew up in a circus…then in Gotham City…and then he lived in Jump City. Dick was used to the city. He was _not_ used to being out in the wilderness like this.

"Yes, I am." Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think that this is a nice change of place. At least you're not cooped up in your room anymore."

It took all of Dick's self-control not to shrug Slade's hand away. Yes, in a sense Dick felt a little more free. Since they were probably nowhere _near_ the Titans or any major city Slade would probably allow him a bit more freedom. At the same time, though, Dick felt constrained.

Dick glanced at Slade's wrist. To his astonishment the controller to the probes was not strapped to the inside of his wrist. The younger man began to hunch over, a worried expression carving into his face. They were alone in the wilderness, and Dick knew that Slade held enough power to control him even without the probes to threaten him with. That frightened him.

"It's getting dark," Slade said, "let's head back for dinner."

As the criminal mastermind turned away Dick slouched behind him, his brow furrowing as he thought of what Slade wanted to do with him here. No doubt there was going to be more training. Probably wilderness training to enhance his senses or whatever.

Well, he would just have to deal with whatever Slade threw at him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And here…we…go…

Dick stop being such a smartass.

So actually, while I was writing this I debated whether or not to tell you where Robin is. I decided it would be best to keep it a secret. For now. For those of you who live in the States you might be able to have a rough guess as to where he is. Unless you spend too much time online and not enough time outdoors/traveling _a l_ _à_ _moi._

And sorry for the OCs…it sort of had to be done though. I'm taking a lot of liberties by making stuff up about Slade's past. Hope you don't mind. I haven't read the Deathstroke comics so excuse me if I make mistakes.

Now go outside and play. Or you can leave a review. That would be cool too.

Hugs and kisses,

aessedai

P.S If I don't post anything before Christmas, then I'll say this: Have a wonderful and safe Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Winter Solstice/Snowman-worshipping day! I hope you get lots of fun stuff.


	7. Concocting a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I'm going to write to DC comics right now to demand the rights to Teen Titans.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I'm going to write to DC comics right now to demand the rights to Teen Titans.

 **A/N:**

Ah yes…nothing quite says welcome home like a flooded bedroom. :P

So I realized that I'm going on vacation the day after Christmas. Well then, I guess I better update before then.

Someone also pointed out to me that alternative dimension Robin's character is also named Larry…didn't even think of that LOL! I just needed a name and that was the first thing that popped into my head. But I'll probably refer to that particular OC as "Holden" from now on to avoid confusion.

* * *

Chapter 7: Concocting a Plan

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Bat Cave

"An employee of mine was found dead last night in Crime Ally," Bruce said, pulling up the files on the Bat computer. "Thomas Jameson was in charge of advertising."

All four of them were in the Bat cave now. While he never expected to find the Tamaranean on his doorstep he would just have to deal with it. For now he ignored the girl as he focused on the matter at hand. Thank goodness Babs stopped by with the police files. Without them Bruce wouldn't have any idea where to begin.

"Was there anything else in his pockets?" Bruce asked.

"No," Barbara said, "nothing. Not even his wallet."

There was nothing on his person. Nothing except that ragged "R" logo from the Robin costume. Good thing Gordon called him before the other officers found out about this. While the general public knew that Robin was missing no one knew that he was the apprentice of a crime lord. This was meant as a taunt.

"According to my father's reports Jameson died of blunt trauma to the head," Barbara said, "but the autopsy says otherwise. The blows were dealt several minutes after Jameson died."

Bruce took the police files from Barbara and studied the pictures taken by the GCPD. He grimaced as he looked over the pictures of his dead employee. In a way he was supposed to protect his employees as well. Jameson had nothing to do with Batman. He was just an innocent bystander. An employee of Bruce Wayne.

"What was the true cause of death?"

"Poison," Barbara said, "traces of arsenic were found inside his body. Jameson didn't know what hit him."

"It's a warning," Bruce said, rubbing his face with his hand, "if he can do that without me knowing…he could have killed Lucius if he wanted to…"

"Bruce," Barbara said, "it's not your fault…"

"Of course it is."

In a way, this was more troubling than if Slade had broken into Wayne Manor. It wasn't just enough that Slade knew who he was…Slade was breaking away the supports that held Wayne Enterprises together. Bruce wasn't sure if Slade planned to commit more murders, but he planned to stop them.

He looked down at Starfire. Bruce found himself struck by the pleading, miserable expression on her face. He was forcibly reminded of the night that Dick's parents died. The kid had the exact same expression of defeat on his face that night. Honestly, he didn't know what to do or say to her now. In that moment Bruce wished that he had paid more attention to Dick's team out west. If Alfred had not reminded him of the Tamaranean's name he would have forgotten in an instant.

 _Is this what it takes for me to care enough?_ Batman asked himself.

"I…I just…"

Bruce didn't know what to say. He knew that the girl flew all the way out here just to talk to him about her feelings. The thing was, though, that Bruce wasn't much of a sentimental person. He dealt with his emotions in other ways.

"Alfred, why don't you take her upstairs and show her Dick's room?" Bruce asked. "I think she'll like that."

A flash of annoyance momentarily spread across Alfred's face. However, he began to speak softly to Starfire as he turned her away back up to Wayne Manor. Why did everything have to be so awkward? While Bruce knew that she needed help Alfred would be better for her to talk to. He knew how to deal with people. Bruce…well…was still working on his people skills.

"That girl…" Barbara said. "I don't know what to think, Bruce.

"Then why are you so awkward around her?" Bruce asked. "As if she was competition…"

Color flooded Barbara's cheeks. "She's not competition."

"Sorry I asked."

Bruce didn't have time to deal with the tangled love lives of his sidekicks. That was something the two women would have to figure out for themselves.

"Dick had a crush on me…it was puppy love, that's all. Nothing would have come out of it," Barbara said. "The Tamaranean is probably better for him anyway."

Instead of going upstairs with Alfred and Starfire Barbara stayed behind and looked through the crime files with him. Minutes passed by in silence.

"Need any help?" Barbara asked finally.

"No."

Barbara leaned against the Bat-computer and frowned, placing her other hand on her hips. That pose sent off a warning bell in Bruce's head. Uh-oh, was she about to lecture him?

"I'm always here to help, but you never want it."

"Barbara—"

"No, Bruce, listen to me: we all care about him. I want him to be safe as much as you do. Let me go out on patrols with you more often. You need a partner."

"Dick was my partner and now he's being forced to work against me," Bruce snapped. "I can't allow the same thing to happen to you."

"Deathstroke is only one man. You won't be able to defeat him by yourself."

Bruce looked down at Barbara, who was staring up at him adamantly. Now that Dick was getting hurt he didn't want anyone else getting hurt, including the people who worked with him on such things. Bruce trusted that Dick was taking care of himself in the best way that one could in that kind of situation. Hopefully his training had done that much for him.

"You could get hurt—"

"I could get hurt by anyone!" Barbara snapped. "Bruce, Deathstroke is obviously trying to provoke you into doing something stupid."

That was another possibility. But Bruce had a feeling that Slade wanted him to know who was behind the murder. He had a bad feeling that there were going to be more murders to come. There was no way that this was going to be the end of it.

"Even if he is this is the only lead I have to finding Dick."

According to some Slade Wilson was the most brilliant strategist in the world…just as the Dark Knight was the most brilliant detective. Bruce didn't care if Slade was leading him into a trap. If this was the only way he could find Dick then he would do it.

"I care about him as much as you do," Barbara said, "as much as anyone does. He was my partner too."

Bruce said nothing to this. As the seconds passed by he realized that he never asked Barbara how she felt about Dick running out to California. At the time he had been dealing with his own frustrated emotions. On one hand he understood that he shouldn't be treating Dick like a child. On the other hand Bruce felt regret that he hadn't stopped Dick from moving to Jump City. If Bruce had forced him to stay in Gotham, then would all of this had happened? Would Dick be safe if he had stayed?

Although he would like to think so, the fact was that Bruce had no way of knowing what could or should have happened.

Barbara hugged herself and looked to the side. At once Bruce understood why Barbara came over here. She could have simply dropped off the files and gone back home or to her dorm…but she decided to stay here.

"Barb…are you okay?"

She looked up. Now that Bruce actually stopped to look down at her he realized that she looked more disheveled than usual. She seemed more distant. Had she been crying recently?

"I don't know how to deal with this," she said, shaking her head, "this isn't something I can talk to my father about. And how come I was the last to know about this?"

"It wasn't done on purpose," Bruce replied, "none of us knew what was going on until the Titans contacted us."

That much was true, although Bruce had suspected that something was amiss when he got a call from his branch in Jump City saying that there was a break-in. The Teen Titans got involved. It was then that Bruce realized that something was wrong with Dick. From then on the situation only got worse when Bruce was informed of the blackmail.

"I miss the cheeky little brat and his bad puns."

She was here because she needed emotional support too. It wasn't as if she could talk to Gordon about this or her college counselor…this was something that Bruce needed to help her with. It was also something that he needed help with as well.

Without speaking Bruce hugged her. Although he wasn't much of the hugging type he knew that she needed it.

"Everything's going to be fine," Bruce said, just a tad awkwardly. "He's a smart kid. He'll be fine."

"If he doesn't…or if he turns evil…I'll kill the little brat," she said in the most light-hearted tone she could muster. "Yeah, I'll give him so much crap if he turns evil. So much."

Bruce wanted to laugh, but found that he couldn't. Barbara wasn't crying, but she clung tightly to Bruce as though afraid that she was going to lose him too.

After a moment they broke apart.

"I'll have Dr. Mid-Nite take a closer look at Jameson's body," Bruce said, "I want a second autopsy performed before the body decays."

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"I don't want to miss anything. I'm going to arrange for Jameson's body to be taken up to the JLA Watch Tower. I'm going to talk to Mid-Nite now."

Bruce pulled out his JLA communicator. Initially he didn't want the Justice League to get involved in all of this. But Barbara was right: he couldn't do all of this by himself. If Dick was going to get out of this situation safely then he was going to need all of the help he could get.

"I'll be cross-referencing the databases," Barbara called out. "We're going to figure out who did this. We'll find Slade."

 _Well, we have to,_ Bruce thought, _before something bad happens to all of us._

 **-SW-**

The Cabin

Dinner was an awkward affair.

Of course, whenever Slade decided to join Dick for dinner it usually was. But tonight was going to be especially awkward since Slade was going to actually eat dinner with him.

Slade rolled up the bottom of his mask so that the lower half of his face was exposed. Dick's eyes widened in surprise before he averted his gaze. Although Slade wanted to convey an air of superiority and confidence he felt like he was walking through a mine field. This was the closest he had ever come to exposing his true face to the boy.

"Stop acting so skittish," Slade said, "you're allowed to look at me."

He had mentioned how skittish the kid was acting earlier that day. Slade knew that the kid's core personality was far from skittish and he wanted to see more of the innate toughness. More of the fire and rage that Slade saw when the kid masqueraded as Red X. Since Slade knew that Dick was capable of channeling those emotions there was no excuse to hide it all away.

"Sorry…it's just…strange."

They ate in silence. Slade wondered whether Dick had yet figured out why they were up here. Of course, if Dick didn't understand by tomorrow then maybe teaching him would be a lost cause. They were going to start with small animals first and then move up to big game once hunting season officially began. Slade wondered whether-

"Robin Hood," Dick said suddenly.

"Hm?"

What on earth was the boy talking about? The Green Arrow, perhaps? Or his old friend Speedy?

"My name…I chose the name Robin because I wanted to be like Robin Hood."

Ah…so the boy finally decided to answer his question from earlier. While Slade only posed it to stop them from drifting into an uncomfortable silence he was pleased to know that the boy was paying attention. However, to be honest Slade had always wondered how bats and robins fit together.

"And…and my mother used to call me that."

Now Slade didn't expect to hear _that_ from him. Dick had turned his attention back to the food on his plate. Even when Slade pressed him it took a lot to get Dick to talk about his early days as an acrobat. Slade understood that, deep down, Dick was still traumatized by their deaths. That was understandable.

Slade waited for Dick to say something else, but now the boy had withdrawn completely into his own thoughts. Perhaps he was a bit embarrassed that he admitted this out loud. After all, the boy probably still thought of him as his arch-nemesis.

That was really cute. Almost.

"Really? Why?"

Now Dick looked really uncomfortable. He seemed to be arguing with himself about whether or not to continue the conversation. If he didn't want to then Slade wasn't going to press him. Sometimes it was amusing to watch Dick struggle with these inward emotions. The boy seemed to think that Slade would threaten him with the controller for whatever insubordinate thing he did.

Well, there was only so much that threatening could do.

"She said that when I practiced on the trapezes I looked like a little robin flying…" he trailed off and scowled.

Was the boy opening up to him now? If so, then Slade was pleased. He didn't want their relationship to be hindered by this hatred Dick had for him. Yet Slade had noticed a subtle difference in Dick's attitude towards him. While he fully expected the backtalk Slade noticed that he tried to restrain himself more.

It wasn't like the other times Dick did that. For the past two months he knew that Dick was planning to do something. He could sense the boy's anger simmering beneath a façade of shock and acquiescence, so therefore Slade had expected a foolhardy attempt to steal the controller. His schemes were quite cute, to be honest. However, Slade noticed that Dick was trying to actually _do_ the things that Slade asked him to do now. Not just like a Sladebot following orders, but actually trying to do it with some thought. He was finally putting all of his training to work.

Although seven months was a bit too long to wait, the kid was finally adjusting to his new life. Just like Slade knew he would. Slade would never ask Dick to do something that he wasn't able to do. Dick put most of the stress upon himself. If he just relaxed a bit then he wouldn't be so stressed out.

"Well, it's not as if you can fly like that alien girl," Slade said, "you'll have to come up with a different name. Preferably one that doesn't have to do with birds."

 _Or bats, for that matter._

Dick's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. What was it that made him pause? The reference to the alien girl or the suggestion that he change his name? The boy's cheeks blushed faintly as he resumed eating.

Ah. It must be the girl.

Slade suspected that Dick might have feelings for the alien girl, and now he knew that the boy did. No matter. Slade knew from personal experience that women weren't the most important thing in life. Especially if they tried to kill you.

The minutes ticked by. As those minutes ticked by Slade schemed and made mental plans for the weeks ahead.

 **-Rae-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

"This is dumb," Raven said.

Beast Boy shook his head wildly as he pointed to the whiteboard again.

"No! I tell you, this plan to kidnap the HIVE Headmistress will work!"

"Cut it out, BB," Cyborg said, "we have to be serious about this."

While she loved Beast Boy as a friend, Raven couldn't help but let her pessimism take over. A plan that involved a rubber chicken and a gorilla suit probably wasn't the best thing that they could come up with.

"Look," Raven said, "I know you're doing this in good faith, but the HIVE Headmistress is a lot smarter than she looks. Even if her students may be incompetent she is a talented villainess herself."

Beast Boy threw his rubber chicken to the ground and stuck a finger in her face. "Then what do you suggest that we do, then? Break into the HIVE Academy?"

"That isn't a bad idea," Cyborg chimed-in.

"With only three of us?" Raven asked. "That's a suicide mission."

Raven closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Dealing with the boys was tiring sometimes. Although both Robin and Starfire could be annoying in their own ways they did help bring some balance to the team. Cyborg and Beast Boy began to argue loudly, which only exacerbated her throbbing headache.

They needed to come up with a plan—and fast. While Raven liked to think of herself as cool-headed she knew that she wasn't much of a strategist. What could they do that would throw the villains off track? A sudden thought struck her mind.

"We pose as villains."

The boys stopped arguing as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"We pose as villains looking for lackeys to hire," Raven said, "that will give us direct access to the HIVE Headmistress."

It was a daring plan, one that Raven wasn't sure would work. But it was a good place to start if they wanted to kidnap the HIVE Headmistress. Right now the HIVE was their only lead and they would have to work with that.

"We don't even know where to start with that," Beast Boy said, "none of us know the Jump City criminal underground."

"Robin did."

They fell silent. Of course, why didn't Raven think of this sooner? In order to entrap Slade Robin dressed himself up as Red X and attempted to gain Slade's trust that way. Even though he eventually failed why couldn't the other Titans try to do that? It wasn't as if they were trying to entrap a criminal—Robin needed to rescued. Their excuse was better.

"Robin managed to talk to Slade well before Slade entrapped him. He had contact with the criminal underground somehow," Raven said. "Although we don't know how long he was masquerading as Red X, so I don't know how up-to-date his information will be."

"Well…" Cyborg looked unsure. "I suppose that there's nothing else we can do."

"I'm going to call Starfire and have her speak to Batman about this," Raven said, "while some of Robin's files may still be here there may be some stuff on his laptop that might be of vital importance."

If Robin could do this, then so could the other Titans. Although the others didn't look quite as convinced neither of them had a better plan in mind, so they were just going to roll with this one.

"All right, fine," Cyborg said, "BB and I will start looking through Robin's old files."

If she knew the team as well as she did, then Raven knew that there would be parts of the plan that would be improvised. Robin would obviously disapprove of such a half-baked idea, but Raven was sure that he had other things on his mind now.

Well, improvising was what the Teen Titans did best.

 **-DG-**

Location Unknown

Dick found that he couldn't think much about his plan while Slade was trying to teach him robotics.

The two of them sat at a large wooden table, which was littered with several different parts of Sladebots. About two or three months into the apprenticeship Slade had begun teaching him how to build robots. Well, not exactly building robots, but rather fixing spare parts of the Sladebots.

Instead of complaining he tried to pay attention to what Slade was telling him. He would have time later to think about his plan to steal the controller. Right now he had to work on gaining Slade's trust. It was proving to be more difficult than he initially thought.

As he worked his thoughts also went back to the dinner conversation just two hours ago. The fact that Slade exposed the lower half of his face to him completely baffled Dick. Why would Slade do that? He assumed that Slade would show him his face eventually, but not so soon. Especially not after what he did two nights ago. However, his thoughts on that slid away as he tried to work with this stupid transmitter.

 _Huh,_ Dick thought, _Cyborg would be proud._

While he wasn't a master of machines Dick felt himself competent enough to work high-tech stuff. Only when Slade decided to teach him these things did Dick realize how much he didn't know. He appreciated Cyborg for having the technical know-how for the team. Once he was finished fiddling around with the transmitter he handed it to Slade for inspection.

"This is wrong," Slade said, handing it back to him, "do it again. The transmitter one of the most important parts of the machine. Without it you won't be able to control the robots from a distance. Or speak to someone through it, if you so wish."

Dick sighed as he began to work on it again. There was always something to criticize, wasn't there? If he mentioned this thought out loud to Slade then the mercenary would go on a rant about how it was the same as what Bruce did to him.

Hmp.

Honestly, Slade didn't have any right criticizing what he knew nothing about. Those memories that Dick had of Wayne Manor were his and his alone…Slade didn't know who he was back then. It was pretentious of him to think that he could comment on those early days.

"Slade," Dick said, still trying to figure it out, "I grew up in a circus. I don't understand numbers."

"That doesn't mean you're not smart enough to figure it out. What about those so-called 'detective skills' Wayne taught you?"

At the mention of Bruce Dick almost crushed the computer chip in his hand. He hated it whenever Slade decided to mock Bruce. If he continually mocked him then why didn't Slade try to fight Batman himself? Why did Slade have to bring him up?

"That's different," Dick replied, "detective skills require a different kind of thinking."

The science of deduction, according to a Mr. Sherlock Holmes, was the magic behind brilliant detective skills. Detective skills required thinking outside of the box, an eye for fine detail and patience. Mastery of robotics had to do more with numbers than anything else. Dick didn't like working with these things, especially when he knew that Slade used them for nefarious purposes.

He heard Slade shift his weight in his chair, but Dick didn't look up. He was still focused on fixing this damn transmitter.

"I'm not mocking Wayne if that's what you're thinking. He's a well-trained man. I respect him for that."

"It sounds like you are mocking." Dick swore under his breath as he messed something up. "The way you keep talking about how he never trained me hard enough…"

Dick's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what Slade taught him about robotics. Something was wrong here, but what? He turned the chip over in the light and gazed at its components. A sudden burst of inspiration hit him. Tiny sparks sizzled as he worked on it, tweaking a few things here and there. Slade continued to speak to him.

"That's because he didn't. At least I appreciate you for your potential."

 _Yeah, yeah, keep talking, Slade,_ Dick thought.

"I don't know," Dick said, handing the transmitter back to Slade, "how I'm supposed to take that comment."

Slade inspected it with his single eye and ignored that last comment. Dick supposed that it was safer to reply ambiguously instead of with another smart comment. For once he didn't feel like picking a fight with Slade. Without speaking it put it into the head of the Sladebot lying on the table. It twitched once before stabilizing.

"Good work."

A sense of pride warmed Dick's chest as he looked at the Sladebot. For some reason he felt proud that he managed to do something like this. It was just a feeling of accomplishment, even for something that he didn't like to do. What with all of the things happening to him at the moment, he wanted some form of accomplishment. At least he was doing something right.

"That's enough for now," Slade said, "we'll continue to work on this tomorrow."

Dick glanced at the clock on the oven. It was still early in the evening. There were still a lot more things they could do before the day ended.

"You're free for an hour," Slade said, standing up. "I have things I need to do."

An hour? So much free time…Dick didn't know what to do with himself. As Slade moved away to do whatever Dick hesitantly headed towards the door. When no one told him to stop he grabbed his coat from the hanger and went outside.

The cabin was situated next to a little creek that bubbled happily downstream. Dick sat on top of a large boulder next to it and leaned back, listening to the sound of the water running. It was calming. Strange, how he could feel calm now. Dick always thought that he would be angry and tense for the duration of his time with Slade. It was funny how he had experienced a full range of emotions ever since accepting the deal to save his friends' lives. Right now he didn't feel angry…not even sad…just calm.

So far he hadn't done anything to stress himself out. He didn't have Jump City to protect…he hadn't done or said anything to piss off Slade…he was just calm. Dick felt as though he shouldn't be calm, but he was.

Above him, the stars shone and twinkled more brightly than he had ever seen them before. There wasn't any Gotham smog or California marine layer to block his view. If Starfire was here he would ask her to point towards the section of the sky where Tamaran was located.

The cool mountain air tasted cool and crisp. For a long while he lay there, gazing up at the stars and thinking of happier times. At least with this new place he didn't feel like he was in the control of a dangerous criminal mastermind. Slade could control everything except his thoughts, which were mercifully his own. He withdrew into memories that had nothing to do with Slade.

He thought of many things and people. Dick thought of his early days in Mr. Haley's circus. If he concentrated hard enough he could still smell the sawdust and the buttered popcorn. Instead of thinking about his days as a crime fighter he thought about the good times. Fencing with Bruce in Wayne Manor. Meeting Superman for the first time. Going to the pier with the Titans. Riding the Ferris Wheel with Starfire. These memories warmed him and reinforced his will to keep going. If this was the only way to keep the people he loved safe then he would keep doing it. Slade was wrong about keeping his emotions inward. He wouldn't go crazy.

This was the only way he could stay sane.

Mosquitos buzzed noisily around his head, as though reminding him of where he was. The middle of nowhere. Minutes passed. He didn't have a watch, so Dick couldn't keep track of the time. A bright light streaked across the sky. He didn't think much of it until he saw a few more streak after it.

Of course…there was always that huge meteor shower that came up at this time of year. In Gotham Dick never really got the chance to see one…and although he did have a telescope in his room back at Wayne Manor Gotham's cloudy skies wasn't good for it. His lips turned into a grimace as he tried to switch his thoughts back to his escape plan.

 _Think, Grayson!_ Dick thought, closing his hand into a fist. _You can't run away…not now…but…_

Another shooting star shot overhead. As his eyes were drawn to it he noticed something else moving across the sky. It wasn't another shooting star or an airplane, but Dick was sure that it was a manmade object. It was probably a satellite.

Suddenly Dick sat up. A satellite. The JLA Watchtower was a satellite that revolved around the earth. If only there was a way to contact them…

"Dick!"

He started. Someone was calling him to come inside. It was Slade's voice. Of course it was Slade's voice. What would make him think otherwise?

Dick glanced up again at the night sky before heading inside. There _had_ to be some sort of way he could discover his location. A rough guess wouldn't cut it. Thoughts and theories buzzed in his mind as he tried to formulate a plan to contact the Justice League.

 **-OQ-**

Star City

Queen Residence

"Thanks for coming back, Roy," Ollie said. "It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah…well…" Roy replied uncomfortably, "didn't really have an excuse not to co—I mean, it's nice to visit, Ollie."

Ollie smiled. Yes, there was a lot going on and he asked Roy to come visit for a while. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Bruce was going through right now. However, he did feel sorry for whoever the Bat was releasing his tension out on now.

They were sitting in the living room of Ollie's home not as Green Arrow and Speedy, but as Oliver Queen and Roy Harper. Even though Roy was underage he held a bottle of budlight in his hand. As long as the kid didn't drink himself into a stupor Ollie didn't care. If Dinah happened to walk in on them then Ollie would deal with her wrath.

"So what are you up to these days?" Ollie asked, leaning back in his chair. "It's strange working without a partner anymore."

"I like working solo," Roy said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Are you being nostalgic, Ollie?"

"Put your feet down or Dinah will kill me."

Scowling, Roy did as he was told. While Ollie was normally a laid back person he had become more responsible since he hooked up with Dinah. Well, he was still laid back compared to people like Bruce. As a reserve member of the Justice League Ollie had the time to do his own thing.

"Yes, I suppose that I am being nostalgic," Ollie said. "But you have to grow up someday. Become your own hero."

"Is this about Dick?"

Ollie looked at Roy. Was that really on everyone's minds?

"I suppose. In an indirect way, perhaps."

He didn't constantly think about the situation with Dick, but he wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't depress him. Of course he was worried and of course he wanted the kid to be safe, but Ollie had his own problems to worry about. Everyone had their own problems to worry about.

"How do you feel about it, Roy?"

"Well, I dunno…he was always stealing the spotlight when he worked with Batman. Everyone just _loved_ him and his godawful puns."

"So you're saying that it's a good thing?"

"Naw, I'm saying that I miss the little bugger."

Robin and his puns. Now that Ollie really thought about it this problem with Dick was the indirect reason why he wanted Roy to come back and visit for a while. It was strange, really, how desperate things had to get for them to talk civilly together. For everyone.

Ollie glanced casually out of the window and started. Just like Gotham City had the Bat-Signal to call Batman, so Star City had one for the Green Arrow.

There was trouble in Star City.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

Ollie tossed him his bow and arrow without even asking if he wanted to come. Even though Ollie didn't work much with Roy anymore he knew that Roy would want to help him. The younger man caught the bow in surprise.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Ollie asked, putting his mask on his face. "Just like old times?"

A wry smile crossed Roy's face. "Just like old times."

The two changed into their costumes and hopped into the Arrowcar. Just like old times indeed. While Green Arrow could crack a lot of jokes about their former partnership something told him that something bad had just happened. He wasn't in a light mood anymore.

As they sped towards their destination Ollie thought of many things. It had been so long since Roy sat here beside him as his partner, even if their partnership was only going to last one night. Speedy leapt out of the car as Green Arrow slid to a stop. Together the pair of them went to the rooftops. Police sirens wailed loudly in the distance.

"What's this, now?" Green Arrow muttered under his breath.

Green Arrow and Speedy ran across the rooftops. Unlike Batman, Green Arrow made sure that he personally confronted the friends and families of the police officers who were killed in the collateral damage caused by his super-powered fights. He actually cared and confronted the people of the city he protected. And he made sure that Speedy did the same.

They leaned over and looked down. A small crowd of people were gathered around a fallen figure. As Green Arrow squinted he saw that there was a pool of blood underneath the body. Almost at once he shot an arrow with a rope connected to it towards a billboard. Once it stuck he used it to swing down to the street below. Behind him Speedy followed suit.

People backed away as the two landed in front of them. Now that he was closer Green Arrow saw that it was a woman. She lay sprawled on the sidewalk, her neck twisted from her apparent tumble to the ground.

"God," Speedy said. "Someone call an ambulance!"

A grimace crossed Green Arrow's face. That body had been dead for a while. If there was anything that he could do to help the poor woman then he would. But she was dead. Green Arrow didn't stop Speedy from calling the ambulance.

While they waited for the ambulance to come Green Arrow bent down to look at the body. At a glance he had no idea who this woman was. But why had the police called them here for this? The Star City Police Department could handle this one, right? Only if someone or something really funky showed up then Green Arrow would take care of it.

Something caught Green Arrow's eye. As Speedy shouted instructions to bystanders Green Arrow bent down and took a closer look at the woman's hand. There was something there.

"What are you doing?" Speedy demanded.

Ignoring Speedy, Green Arrow reached out and opened the woman's stiff fingers. He took out a blood-stained playing card and held it up to the light. It was a queen of spades.

What the hell did this mean? The only villain he could think of who used playing cards was the Joker…but that didn't fit. Gotham City was the Joker's territory. There was no reason why the Joker would come after him.

He looked at the card again. Perhaps there was some significance in the…

The eyeholes of his mask widened in shock. Green Arrow realized that this wouldn't matter to anyone but him and Speedy. This had nothing to do with the Joker or playing cards. Speedy snatched the playing card out of Green Arrow's hand to look at it.

Green Arrow adjusted the hat on his head. This was not good. Not good at all. Speedy looked up at him.

"What does this mean?"

"This means that someone isn't bothering to clean up after himself," Green Arrow replied, his eyes narrowing. "Someone wants to leave us a message."

His JLA communicator began to buzz. At almost the same time Speedy's Titan communicator began to ring. Both men answered their communicators as they exchanged glances.

"Apparently," Green Arrow said, "we're not the only ones who've found dead people."

Ollie wasn't a detective, but he knew enough to suspect something. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he listened to the distress calls from the other superheroes. All across the country superheroes were finding dead bodies in their respective cities. Coincidence? Even Ollie knew that it couldn't be. A trap perhaps? Maybe.

Huh.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I am really pleased with how the robotics training scene thingie turned out. Too much apprentice fanfiction only focuses on the physical training aspect of their relationship. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but I think Slade would teach him other things.

Subtle reference to the BBC program "Sherlock," which is amazing…gotta love British television.

Also: new Batman Reborn oneshot is up! It's called "Another Day." Check it out!

Lalalala…REVIEW. As a Christmas present for me: REVIEW.


	8. Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or DC comics.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or DC comics.

 **A/N:**

Did anyone get anything fun for Christmas? Like…movies…comics…or a rocket ship? Brother Panda gave me all of the pre-Nolan Batman movies. Parents gave me Batman: Under the Red Hood.

Apologies, my season 6 story isn't up yet. I'm still writing. I found a major mistake and I have to fix it before I post.

Azkam Shazam: Hmm…my outline for this story is about 3 pages. I don't want to say exactly how many chapters there will be, but it'll be around 40 chapters long. Ish. I have several plotlines going on at once and I don't want to write myself into a corner…so I don't want to give a definite answer. It will take however long it needs to take.

* * *

"These are the times that try men's souls."

-Thomas Paine. "The American Crisis Papers. No. 1."

* * *

Chapter 8: Compromised

 **-BA-**

Central City

Downtown

For once, the Flash stopped dead in his tracks.

He didn't like this at all. All across the country different members of the Justice League—and some reserve members as well—were finding bodies with clues pointing to their secret identities. Now that everyone was calling in he was afraid of what he was going to find.

His nephew—KidFLash—ran along beside him. It was funny how all of the original sidekicks—most of whom split when they reached their teens—were now teaming up with their mentors again. Now that they knew what the villains were capable of they were all getting organized.

With everyone on such high alert it didn't take long for them to find a dead body of their own.

Sirens wailed as an ambulance sped towards the dead body of the man lying on the side of the road. People backed away as soon as they caught sight of the Flash and his sidekick slowing down in front of them.

"Crap," KidFlash said, "I guess we weren't spared either."

If what Green Arrow said was true, then Flash was going to find something that had to do with his secret identity on the dead man. With a sigh he bent down to the body and began to look for the telltale clue.

On the dead man's ring finger was a direct replica of the same ring Barry Allan used to transform into the Flash. He clenched his hand into a fist and felt the ring on his finger. To the police the ring wouldn't seem like such a big deal. Not even a piece of evidence, unless a friend or relative of the dead man noticed that it was out of place.

"Call the Titans," Flash said, "I need to contact the Justice League."

Barry wasn't one to panic, but he felt like panicking now. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, especially his nephew.

"Flash to the JLA Watch Tower. You're not gonna like what I have to say…"

 **-CK-**

Metropolis

He floated above the squad of policemen as he looked down at the dead body.

Several Justice League members all over the country had found dead bodies. Bruce had been informed of the correlation, but at everyone's insistence he stayed in Gotham today. No one could be sure that these murders were connected.

There was no evidence to suggest otherwise.

He had been walking home from work when he came across a crowd of people huddled around a dead body. That had been the signal for him to change from mild-mannered Clark Kent to the Kryptonian powerhouse. From then on the situation just got from bad to worse.

"Is this a taunt or a warning?" Green Arrow asked through the JLA communicator.

"I'm not quite sure," Superman replied. "How many bodies have been found?"

"Flash found one in Central City, as did Green Arrow and Batman. That's four bodies total," The Atom said. "Once an investigation is underway we'll find the connections between them."

That is, if there _was_ a connection between them.

Superman clutched an article written by Clark Kent in his hand. It was found on the dead body. While Ollie's was a little more cryptic he eventually got the message. A queen of spades—from a card deck bought in Star City. Specifically, a card deck used during Ollie's campaign when he was in the running to become mayor of Star City. At any other time Green Arrow wouldn't have thought much of it, but since it was now common knowledge that Slade knew everyone's secret identities it was clear that this was a direct threat to Oliver Queen. Slade knew who Green Arrow was.

This, however, was a more blatant threat. Although Superman usually didn't like to withhold information from the police he knew that he would have to now. No one knew how many lackeys Slade had at his command. For all that the Justice League knew Slade could have men in the police department.

"I believe that this was all coordinated by Deathstroke," Batman said. "Everyone who found a body has had their secret identity compromised."

"So what does that mean?" Flash asked.

"He's warning us to stay away or else he'll reveal our secret identities to the public," Batman said.

"Does he know that we're planning something?" Green Arrow asked. "Because it seems like he does."

"Has he bugged the Watch Tower?" Flash asked.

"I've checked the Watch Tower. He hasn't bugged us," the Atom said, annoyed. "He must have known some other way."

All of this bothered Superman. He didn't want the League to begin panicking. Clark didn't care if he was hurt, but he did care if the people at the Daily Planet were. If Lois got hurt because of this…

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"He's trying to distract us," Superman said, "we keep searching."

As the police bundled the body away Superman turned and flew in the opposite direction. It was getting late and he needed to go to bed.

 **-S-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

"This used to be Master Richard's room," Alfred said, pushing the door open. "That is, before he moved to California to live with the Titans."

She stepped into the room. Immediately she noticed how very different this room was compared to the one in Titans Tower. This was the bedroom of Dick Grayson, not of Robin the Boy Wonder. There were posters on the walls, mostly old ones of the Flying Graysons.

Although Starfire already loved the old British butler she could not help but felt that she had been pushed aside. Naïve about most Earth customs she may be, but Starfire was not stupid.

"Why does the Batman not wish to speak with me?" she asked.

"Uh…" Alfred looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure that he wants to talk to you, Miss Anders. But there is a lot on his mind right now."

She knew that, of course. Just by hanging out with Bruce and Barbara Starfire learned that a Wayne Enterprises employee was found dead in Crime Ally. Aside from that, Starfire also knew that the Batman had to deal with multiple villains at once. Unlike the Titans, who were a team, Batman mostly worked by himself these days. Perhaps working without a partner was wearing him down.

Her Titans communicator rang.

"Excuse me," Starfire said, taking out her Titans communicator, "I must answer this."

"Of course, Miss Anders."

She flipped open her Titans communicator and found Raven on the other end.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"We've come up with a plan for locating Robin. We are going to pose as villains in order to 'hire' the HIVE kids for a heist."

Starfire did not know what to think of this. She listened to Raven discuss their plan in more detail, but she found that she could not pay close attention. She closed the communicator shut.

"I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

Before Alfred could say anything Starfire spun around and went back downstairs towards the Bat cave. It did not matter if Bruce Wayne did not wish to speak to her. As she climbed down the stairs she saw Bruce stepping out of the hidden staircase with Barbara following him. After glancing at Starfire Barbara quickly turned to leave the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bruce. I have a study group to go to."

For a moment Bruce and Starfire simply stared at one another, both unsure of what to do or say. Without speaking Bruce nodded and walked back to the sitting room where Starfire had tea earlier. She followed him. The billionaire did not sit down in one of the chairs but instead stood next to a large window overlooking the grounds of Wayne Manor.

"The remaining Titans have formulated a plan for locating the HIVE Headmistress," Starfire said. "They wish for your input."

Bruce did not immediately turn towards her. He still stared out of the window.

"The HIVE Headmistress?" Bruce echoed. "Who's that?"

"A consistent enemy of the Teen Titans," Starfire replied, "we have been fighting the HIVE for a long time."

"Why do you want to locate the Headmistress?"

"The most important thing to do right now is to locate Robin," Starfire said. "We know that the HIVE Headmistress is in constant contact with Slade, and she is our only lead right now. According to Raven, it is clear that Robin has left the city with Slade."

Her heart sank as she said this. Truthfully, she would have rather not known that Robin was no longer in Jump City. At this Bruce finally turned around to look at her. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but then he closed it. He was just at lost for words as she was.

"The remaining Titans wish to pose as villains in order to entrap the HIVE Headmistress."

"What gave them the idea of masquerading as criminals?" Bruce asked. "It's risky and something that I wouldn't do."

"Once before Robin masqueraded as a criminal known as Red X—"

"Wait, what?"

Those last words were almost a shout. Starfire stepped back. As she spent more and more time with Wayne she could not help but notice how blurred the line between civilian and hero was for him. Even in his civilian guise he acted like Gotham's gruff Dark Knight.

"Did he not tell you?" she asked, her voice faint. "In an attempt to entrap Slade he pretended to be a criminal so that he could get closer to Slade."

"Oh…that kid."

Bruce collapsed onto an armchair and sighed. "What became of that?"

"We found out and grew angry because he did not tell us."

The older man just stared blankly at her. In a way, Starfire knew that Red X was one of Robin's greatest mistakes. If anything had caught Slade's attention then it would have been that.

"He shouldn't have done that," Bruce murmured, "not even with your knowledge."

She could see the disapproval in his face. A sudden thought crossed her mind. At once she knew that Robin would have never attempted such a foolhardy endeavor if he was still working with the Batman. His mentor would have never allowed it to happen.

"He was very determined."

"He knows better than that," Bruce said, "so why would he try?"

Starfire said nothing to this. She could not explain what happened any more than Bruce could. Not a lot of time passed between the incident with Red X and the initial blackmail, so Starfire didn't have a lot of opportunity to question Robin more closely about it. Bruce sat a little straighter in his chair and looked at her.

"Look," Bruce said, "I'm not one to talk about my feelings."

Starfire looked down at her folded hands. While she had come here to speak with him about precisely that she also understood that Bruce Wayne was not a talkative man. She came with the realistic expectation that he would not want to talk. But Starfire also came with the optimistic hope that he would want to talk.

"You are needed in Jump City. That's where you should be now."

Was this a subtle way to tell her to leave? On the surface, maybe, but Starfire felt as though Bruce did not mean that as a way to tell her to leave him alone. She could see where Robin got his obsessiveness from. This man would do well on Tamaran.

"So you are sending me away because you do not wish to speak with me."

"What? No—"

A pained expression crossed Bruce's face. Starfire could almost see the same type of guilty expression that appeared on Robin's face from time-to-time. The billionaire shook his head.

"I have no idea how your powers work. I have no idea how I can help you. What do you want to know?"

Starfire had no intention of making Bruce Wayne feel uncomfortable, yet somehow she was. Did she have a plan? No, she simply came here on a whim. She came to Gotham because she cared about Dick.

"There is nothing I wish to know," Starfire replied, "I only wish to understand how you feel. How I feel."

Was that so hard for Bruce to understand? Bruce stood up and took her hands in his. He squeezed them reassuringly.

"Don't be sad. I don't think Dick would want you to wallow in self-pity. He gave up his freedom so that you won't die. If I know him as well as I think I do, then I know that he would want you to be happy. He puts himself before others, even at the risk of his own life and freedom. Although this bothers me as much as it bothers you, I'm proud of him for not yet giving in. I'm proud of him for putting himself before others. " Bruce paused, and for a moment Starfire thought that he would not continue to speak. But Bruce recomposed himself. "That's why we wear such big targets on our chests, so that we'll get hurt instead of the innocent bystander. That's what a hero is supposed to do."

Now looking awkward, Bruce squeezed her hands one last time before turning away from her. Starfire got the idea that Wayne was going to say nothing more to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alfred standing in the frame of a doorway.

Oddly enough, she felt content.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Location Unknown

Slade took down his headphones and stared at the radio set.

His own radio station was set up in an outside shed, where Dick wasn't bound to wander in. As an extra precaution Slade locked the shed whenever he wasn't in there. Slade leaned back in his chair and played back the recorded conversation between the JLA members. Although the audio was a bit full of static he could hear the fear in their voices as they discussed their new predicament.

"I trust that everything's going smoothly?" Wintergreen asked.

"Very."

He just got off radio contact with his one of his hit men. While he was sure that he could do a better job Slade knew that he could afford to let other people do his dirty work. The JLA members were like ants. Once he threw something in their path they began to panic. And if he cut down their leader, the queen ant, the Superman, then they would be thrown into utter chaos.

Slade got up from his chair and walked back to the main cabin with Wintergreen.

He sent the kid to his room—well, formerly Grant's room—about an hour ago. Now Slade was done giving him free time. Beginning early tomorrow morning they were going to be swinging back into their usual routine.

"Are you going to talk to him before you turn in?" Wintergreen asked.

"No."

Keeping his distance had a profound effect on the boy. Quite frankly, Slade wanted some time to himself to think about what he was going to do. Coming up here was a sort of impromptu decision, yet a good one now that he thought about it. Killing all of those people was bound to make the JLA angry. Their search for Robin may begin to get more intensive. No matter. No one knew he was here.

"What's the next step?"

"I have things I need to focus on here," Slade said, "but as for the League I'll be keeping them on high alert. I won't kill any more people for the time being."

Slade was sure that each hero found something interesting on each dead body. It didn't take very long for him to figure out the secret identity of the JLA members, since he already knew Robin's identity. At first he didn't even bother trying to learn their secret identities because he thought that it would be a waste of time. Now that they were becoming an annoyance he found the information useful to have.

"He seems less…snappish," Wintergreen said, "the boy, I mean."

"Yes, I've noticed it too."

Slade was under the impression that he was finally getting through to him. Or perhaps the boy had simply given up fighting him. He was good, but he wasn't good enough to overrule Slade. Maybe that had finally gotten into that thick head of his.

"I would like to warn you again, Slade, not to slingshot to the other extreme."

"I already told you that I'm not going to—"

"Eventually he's going to slip up on his part. Say something that he'll regret. Do something that will require punishment." Wintergreen looked at him with a hard expression on his face. "Knowing you, it will probably be all too easy to slip up yourself."

Slade said nothing to this. He knew that Wintergreen was right, but he didn't want to admit that out loud. If Dick become too submissive then Slade would provoke him until he wasn't. He was tiptoeing in a dangerous area. All at once he didn't want a submissive, weak apprentice but an apprentice who would be strong enough to take on the mantle.

 _Maybe Grant wasn't strong enough because he died…_

The mercenary shook his head. Why was he thinking like that? If Grant was alive then he certainly would have taken on the mantle…but could Slade have allowed him? Grant was always the more hard-headed of his two children.

"Why are you lecturing me, Will?" Slade asked. "I haven't done anything yet."

"I'm just saying…"

His butler trailed off as he moved to the kitchen, doing a last minute clean-up before heading to bed himself. Slade found himself walking towards the living room, where the fire was dying down into a bed of embers. He walked past the fireplace and looked out of the window as he took off his mask.

The cabin was a ways away from the nearest town, however he could still see a few faint lights in the distance. When Slade bought this place he wanted a somewhere to hang out with his family. When he and Adeline divorced she wanted nothing to do with this place. Now that he thought about it this was the same place where he taught Grant how to hunt.

 _I keep comparing Dick to Grant,_ Slade thought, _what am I really trying to do to myself?_

Lately he had been comparing them more and more. In some aspects the boys were the same. Both were hardheaded boys with great talent and potential. When Slade began looking for an apprentice he tried to delude himself with the thought that this wasn't meant to replace his dead son. Now that seven months had passed since the initial blackmail Slade supposed that he should stop trying to delude himself.

He looked out of the window and saw a few faint twinkling lights in the distance. Of course there would still be people up at this hour. Slade himself didn't sleep much. He could only guess what normal people were doing at this time of night. No, after what the military did to him Slade was not a normal person. He never would be.

With a grimace he shut the curtains.

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

"Wow…look at all of these files," Beast Boy said, "he really was obsessive, wasn't he?"

"Nah, this is just the detective in him," Cyborg replied, "Robin knew what he was doing."

They were going through all of the files in the evidence room. Cyborg had one opened on the HIVE kids. The margins were filled with Robin's scrawling handwriting.

"The question is: how did he manage to contact Slade?" Cyborg said. "All those nights we thought he was in his room…he must have been out gathering information in the criminal underground."

He put the file back on Robin's desk. Naturally he would have expected Robin to have such information, but couldn't he have at least trusted them enough? They could have helped him. It wasn't as if he was the only one in the group who had experience with the Jump City underground. When Cyborg used to be fully human he went around and made sure that no one messed up his neighborhood.

His mind also buzzed with the disturbing information given to him by Speedy and KidFlash about what JLA members across the country were finding. Dead bodies with cryptic clues about their secret identities. Not good at all.

"Oh hey…the Red X suit," Beast Boy said. "Cool."

The mechanical teen turned around to see the Red X suit that Robin wore when he decided to trick them all. He had yelled at Robin just like everyone else when he found out who was under the mask.

"Might as well take a look at it."

He had almost forgotten about it. Well, not really, since it that event was one that led up to the apprenticeship. Cyborg took the suit out of its case and began to examine it. He had always wondered how Robin managed to gain superpowers. It probably because of the suit.

The funny thing was, though, was why Robin didn't just give himself superpowers by modifying his original costume. He was nearly ten times as powerful in the Red X suit than as a normal kid. As the mechanic of the team Cyborg had always wanted to take a look at the suit. Even though it was used for nefarious purposes it was pretty cool…

Cyborg's eyes widened as he opened the power core of the Red X belt. No way…Robin wouldn't do this…would he?

"Oh man…he didn't do what I think he did," Cyborg growled.

"What?"

"He powered this suit with Xinothium. If he wasn't already in such big trouble I would _strangle_ him."

Beast Boy merely looked at him with a blank expression on his face. If Star or Raven were here then they would understand. Xinothium was incredibly unstable. Robin knew that, so why would he decide to do something stupid like that?

"We got our clue," Cyborg said, "Robin powered this suit with Xinothium. That stuff's not legal, which means that Robin must have gotten it illegally."

The fact that Robin would even know _where_ to find Xinothium was beyond Cyborg. Robin was always the straight-up boy scout who would lecture the other Titans if he found out that they were harboring Xinothium.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"We're going to track down any Xinothium suppliers in town and make them talk."

Who would have known that the Red X suit would have come in useful? Now Cyborg understood why Robin didn't destroy the suit. It would be too dangerous to dispose of it. And since Xinothium was so hard to find anyway, perhaps Slade had also tracked the dangerous material when he began to stalk Robin.

"What about the HIVE headmistress?" Beast Boy asked. "Aren't we going after her?"

"If the HIVE is heavily involved in the criminal underground then I'm sure we're going to run into them."

Cyborg took the power core out of the belt of the Red X suit. He was going to take it down to the lab to do an analysis of his own. Now the situation didn't seem so hopeless. They could do this. Things were going to work out.

For once, the world looked a little brighter.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Location Unknown

The next morning Dick almost had a panic attack.

It took him a few moments for him to remember where he was. Once he breathed in the musty smell of the room and calmed himself down did he remember. Yesterday they flew out here to God knows where.

Wearily, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and turned off the alarm clock by the side of his bed. It was still dark outside. He shook his head to rid himself of sleep. Although Slade usually woke him this early in the morning he found that he wanted to sleep in some more.

As he moved around the room he began to smell Wintergreen making breakfast. What had the old butler told him the night before? They would be spending a lot of time outside today. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt.

He could tell that this used to be someone's bedroom. A kid's bedroom probably. While it was obvious that Slade removed most of the personal effects he hadn't bothered to remove other items. A bookshelf filled with Hardy Boys and light detective novels rested on the far side of the room. Dick glanced casually over them, but there was nothing there to suggest a clue to his location.

 _Does Slade have kids?_ Dick thought. _If this is his house…if this used to be a kid's bedroom…_

Now that he had a good night's rest and wasn't stressed out at the moment, he actually spent one or two minutes thinking about this. Slade still didn't trust him enough to show his face, but what if this was Slade's place? Did Slade have a family?

He strode out to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. By now it was about six in the morning and the sun was peeking over the horizon. As he sat down at the wooden table he wondered what Slade had in store for him today.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Slade glanced at him as he strode into the room. "Good."

"It's six in the morning. What are you, a vampire?"

Slade laughed under his breath. "Sometimes it's nice to hear your backtalk. Puts a bit of spice into my day."

Dick's grip on his fork tightened. Why did Slade have to be so unpredictable? One moment he could be amused and the next utterly terrifying. Sometimes both at once. Right now it seemed as though Slade was in a good mood today. Dick better make sure that Slade stayed that way.

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm not doing anything. You're doing something while I work."

 _Great. What the heck is that supposed to mean?_

He watched Slade warily as he ate his breakfast. Dick still thought that Slade was up to something malevolent. No matter how many times Slade talked about trust and accepting his fate Dick knew that he could never trust Slade fully. Not when the Titans' lives were at stake. Slade took out a fishing pole and set it down on the table. At once Dick knew what Slade wanted him to do, but he didn't quite believe it. Dick looked from the pole to Slade, hardly believing what Slade was asking him to do.

"Excuse me?" Dick asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "What is this?"

With a _slam_ Slade put a tub of nightcrawlers on the table.

"Are you saying that you're not smart enough to figure it out?" Slade asked. "You're smart enough to build a robot but you can't take care of yourself if technology fails?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Dick stood up and picked up the fishing pole, his eyes narrowing in dislike. Was Slade mocking him again? It sounded like he was. As Dick stared defiantly at Slade he realized that Slade was smirking underneath his mask.

"Perhaps. I have work to do, so why don't you make yourself useful instead of moping around?"

Slade might as well as slapped him in the face. Dick opened his mouth to retort, but then he thought better of it. He had spent the better part of seven months being an emotional brat. Not that he didn't have a good reason for it—

"Can't you do anything without that glum expression?" Slade asked. He slapped the younger man on the back. "Look happy for once."

Seriously? Slade was trying to cheer him up? Dick couldn't make himself smile back. There was no way that he could even if he wanted to. Instead of responding to the mastermind's strange behavior he gestured towards the pole and tried to change the subject.

"What's this supposed to teach me, then?" Dick asked.

"Patience. See you in a few hours."

The criminal mastermind disappeared into another room, leaving Dick alone in the kitchen with Wintergreen. This was weird. Shaking his head, Dick pulled on a jacket before going outside. He knew what Slade wanted him to do. It just seemed stupid. Not to mention boring.

He went back to the creek and began to set up. This was supposed to teach him patience…uh huh. What part of "I grew up in a circus" did Slade not understand? Or maybe that was the point. Maybe Slade wanted him to gain experience in a wide number of skills. Dick finally allowed himself to admit that he _was_ learning some useful things that Bruce hadn't bothered to teach him.

Dick opened the tub of worms and stuck one onto the hook. He looked from the fishing pole to the running water. He honestly knew nothing about this. This was dumb.

It wasn't that he hadn't done this before, because he had several times with Bruce. Most of the time he and Bruce never caught anything because neither of them knew what they were doing. Even if they did catch something it usually got away. They ended up laughing about it and did something else. Although Bruce was one of the best crime fighters in the world he wasn't an outdoorsman. Just like Dick he was a city boy.

The sun warmed him as it rose towards its zenith. He sat down on the bank and threw his line out. This was a cast rod, something for which Dick was grateful for. If Slade had given him a fly rod he would have been even more lost.

Patience.

Although Dick wanted to believe that Slade wanted to teach him patience, he was still under the impression that Slade was just giving him busy work. Busy work always annoyed him, especially when he was in school. It only gave him the illusion that he was doing something worthwhile.

As the hours passed he sat there his mind went back to the thought of Slade having a family. Unless this cabin used to belong to someone else, then why had Slade not bothered to hide the fact that Dick's room used to belong to another boy? If Slade had a family somewhere, or a family that was dead, then that would explain a lot about his character. Well, not quite everything. Dick had a feeling that he would never quite understand Slade.

He leapt to his feet as his line jerked. After a few minutes of tugging and drawing in the line he managed to land the fish on the bank.

"Are you done?"

So Slade finally decided to come back. Dick looked up at the sound of Slade's voice as he clutched the fishing line. He realized that it all four or so of the hours that Slade left him alone he had only caught one fish. As though to mock him Slade held a line of dead fish in his hand.

"As well a circus boy can do," Dick replied sarcastically, holding up the squirming fish. "Got one."

Although he wanted to keep Slade in a good mood Dick was irritated. He would rather have an actual training session with Slade than do freaking this. Fighting was something he knew how to do.

"Kill it."

"What?"

He didn't mean to sound so childish, but he did. He knew that it wasn't the answer that Slade wanted to hear, but he couldn't help but ask again. The way that Slade said those words was very…sinister. When Dick didn't move Slade gestured for Dick to give it to him.

"Give it to me."

Without waiting for Dick to follow orders Slade grabbed the thin fishing line. He took its squirming body in one hand and began to dig out the hook with his other. Bright red blood slithered down its scales as it writhed in pain. Once the hook was out Slade took the fish's head in his hand and swiftly broke its neck.

 _Crack._

The fish stopped squirming. Dick couldn't help but stare at the dead thing in Slade's hand. He had gone fishing several times before with Bruce…but somehow this was different.

That horrible, horrible cracking sound almost threw him into a catatonic state of fear.

 _"MOM!" Dick cried._

 _His eyes grew wide as he watched his mother and father begin to fall. Why wasn't there a safety net? He leaned over the side of the platform and reached out for his mother, but she was falling away from him._

 _CRACK!_

 _Bile rose at the back of his throat as he heard the sound of their bones snapping. He didn't want to look…he didn't want see the bodies…but something pulled him forward. Dick needed to see them. He scrambled down the ladder back down to the circus ring._

 _Pools of blood were already spilling out underneath them. The surrounding crowd stood on their feet and put their hands to their mouths. Other children began to weep along with Dick, but none of them understood just how traumatized he felt._

 _Commissioner Gordon knelt down next to him._

 _"Dick, we have to leave."_

 _"No."_

 _His voice sounded higher than usual, even for a child of eight. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched their still warm hands. The bodies were still warm. He just couldn't understand…they couldn't be dead…they just couldn't be. Commissioner Gordon pulled Dick to his feet._

 _"We have to go, there's nothing more we can do for them."_

 _Even Commissioner Gordon sounded unnerved. He began to pull Dick away from the bodies as the paramedics began to drape blankets over their still figures. People were being rushed out of the circus tent._

 _How could this have happened? Dick knew that they worked without a safety net. He understood that this was a constant danger that his parents lived with. They risked their lives everyday for the sake of entertainment. Yet he always thought that, if the day came that they would die on the trapezes, it would be later when he was older. It seemed as though the hand of God had reached down and snapped their fragile bodies like insignificant insects._

 _Even at this young age Dick could not help but notice just how fragile human life was. It was so easy to kill, to terminate another human life without a second thought. Tears flowed down his face as he began to sob harder, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably._

No, he couldn't afford to think about them right now. He had to do whatever Slade asked him to do. Dick had to make Slade trust him. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the limp, dead body of the fish. Its dead eyes stared eerily back at him. Such a small thing…limp…limp like the bodies of his parents in the middle of the circus ring.

In a near catatonic state, Dick began to walk away. He didn't run. It wasn't that he didn't want to ignore Slade…he just needed to be by himself for a little bit. He sat on a boulder near the creek and stared at the running water. That flashback was…terrifying. More terrifying than usual.

"Dick?"

As he looked up at the sound of his name a horrified expression twisted his face. For a moment he looked like a confused child. Then he recomposed himself, closing his mouth into a thin line as he looked away from Slade.

"Are you all right?"

Slade was seriously asking him that? Dick nodded curtly and swallowed. He knew that Slade was going to ask him what his problem was. How could he explain something like this? How did this trigger such a disturbing flashback? Dick didn't know. Maybe it was a sign from God that he should redouble his efforts to get out of this situation.

"It's just a fish," Slade said, as though to a small child, "a rainbow trout."

"Oh."

Was that really all he could say? Dick turned to watch the water run again. He wasn't one to run away…but right now he wanted to leave. He wanted to be back home at Titans Tower…or Wayne Manor…even Mr. Haley's circus. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

 _Pull yourself together, Grayson,_ Dick thought. _It's just a fish. You'll be fine._

This incident unnerved him. Although he did cry about his parents sometimes he didn't usually let it overcome him. He didn't constantly angst about that. He had gotten over it a long time ago, unlike Bruce, whom he thought sometimes needed to see a therapist. Seriously.

"Are you sure?"

Slade was still trying to talk to him. There was nothing more Dick wanted to do than to snap back, but he restrained himself. He had to keep Slade in a good mood.

"I said I'm fine," Dick replied as calmly as he could. "I'm just a little tired. That's all."

A lame excuse. Unless Slade made him go out on missions late at night Dick usually got at least eight hours of sleep. Last night was no exception. Hopefully Slade would get the message to leave the matter alone. It seemed as though Slade got it. As Dick continued to brood Slade took out a pocket knife from his utility belt and put it in Dick's hand.

"You have to gut it now."

"What?"

"Clean it."

Dick stared at Slade as though he was an alien that just dropped from outer space. Although he understood the concept he had no idea how to go about doing it.

"I…I don't know how."

Slade pulled off his gloves and took out a pocket knife. He began to cut through the underside of the fish.

"I'll show you how to do it. Here, take one and follow my lead."

Slade slipped the other dead fish off of the hook and handed it to Dick. Dick didn't know what was bothering him so much. He had seen dead animals before…he had seen dead people before. When Bruce taught him forensics he studied human cadavers. So why on earth was he bothered so much by this?

Dick gripped the pocket knife tightly in his hand and followed Slade's lead. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. But he made himself do it anyway. Once the underside of the fish was sliced open Slade put down his own knife.

"Now pull out its guts."

Slade ripped out its guts with relative ease. An uneasy knot tied itself in Dick's stomach as he watched Slade do it. He made it look so easy. Dick hooked his thumb into the fish's neck. He hated the way its insides felt against his skin. Without looking at it he pulled.

He didn't do it as neatly as Slade did. His stomach lurched as he realized that several of its intestines now hung loosely from its open stomach. God, was he really doing this? He pulled away the rest of its insides and dunked the fish into the running water, washing the blood away from his hands.

Once he was done he wiped his hands dry on his jeans. Great, now he was going to smell like dead fish for the rest of the day. He felt an overwhelming desire to go back inside and take a shower. Unless Slade was going to make him catch another one and make him kill it himself—

Dick stopped moving as something horrible clicked in his mind.

"I know what you brought me up here to do," Dick said quietly.

He didn't want to say it. He should have thought of it before…should have realized it yesterday evening when Slade took him outside to look at the elk. Dick should have recognized that nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Out here, no one was going to think twice about the sound of a gunshot. In the city a gunshot would draw the attention of the police or the local hero. Here, especially during hunting season and in this part of the country, no one would think anything of it. Why would the people around here suspect that a criminal mastermind from Jump City was holding Robin, the Boy Wonder, captive here?

"What do you believe I brought you up here to do?"

He hated the way Slade said that. He was egging Dick on as discreetly as he could, pretending not to know the real reason himself. Dick clutched the bloody knife tightly. All it would take to end this now would be to kill Slade. If Slade was dead then he wouldn't be able to hurt people any more. But Dick knew that he couldn't do it. Not of his own free will, at least.

"You're going to teach me how to kill."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Is it bad to say that I've killed fish before? Yes, I fish. Fly fishing is an art. Good God, I hate breaking their necks but they taste SO DAMN GOOD. Robin's reaction was, like, my first reaction when I had to do it myself multiplied by ten. To the second power. Yes, I know how to gut a fish well. Yes, I have random survival skills. Tell me if I'm verging on infodump here.

DON'T JUDGE ME YOU VEGETARIANS OUT THERE. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY RANDOM SURVIVAL SKILLZ.

Anyway, about the playing card thing from the last chapter in GA's POV section: I wrote that at two in the morning. Literally. I needed something that would reveal Green Arrow's secret identity and that was the only thing I could think of.

Slade: stop making fun of emo Robin.

This was in response to one of my good friends FightingtheBlurr, who told me that he thought Robin acts like a rape victim in my stories. FightingtheBlurr, you read Raven/Jinx femslash. YOU HAVE NO WORDS. NONE.

Oh, and review. That'd be nice too.


	9. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I think we can all agree that none of us own Teen Titans.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I think we can all agree that none of us own Teen Titans.

 **A/N:**

Happy New Year! I hope you guys partied hard and had fun. Watching the parental units slowly become intoxicated over the course of the night was highly entertaining.

Apparently some of you cringed in the last chapter. Let me just say that the last part of the previous chapter was meant to make you cringe. Success.

Although, I must admit that I snickered to myself while cooking dinner on New Year's Eve. What did I cook? SALMON.

AND 100 REVIEWS! WHOOHOO!

* * *

Chapter 9: Make Me

 **-DG-**

The Cabin

Location Unknown

Several days passed, until those days accumulated into a week. Dick wasn't quite sure. He wasn't keeping track of time.

Now that he knew why Slade had brought him up here he began to grow worried. He didn't want to learn how to kill. He didn't even want to learn how to kill animals. After watching Slade kill the fish he could understand why Beast Boy was a vegetarian.

Of course, he could always turn the gun on Slade. But he couldn't even do that. After the incident with the dead fish Dick hadn't dared to mention its effect on him. Now that he knew what Slade brought him out here to do he didn't know what to say or do. His worst nightmare had finally come to life.

The mercenary may casually take lives, but Dick knew that he couldn't. Regardless of what Bruce taught him, it just wasn't in his nature to kill. He loved life, including his own and the lives of others.

Neither of them mentioned the fishing incident, but it was imprinted in Dick's mind like a bad memory. In other circumstances he wouldn't have thought much of it. If it had been Bruce who had done that then Dick was sure that he wouldn't have cared. Killing animals was one thing, but Slade did that as a warm-up. Get him used to the idea of killing. Equate killing people with that of killing animals.

Over the next few days Slade began to teach him other things. Now that Dick understood why he was up here Slade wasn't being subtle anymore. Dick found that he was keeping his opinions to himself as he did everything Slade asked him to do without question. But he couldn't hold them in for long.

As he sat at the kitchen table he couldn't help but look up at the dead animals on the walls with apprehension. When he first arrived here they didn't bother him so much. Now that he knew that he might be adding heads to the collection he began to feel sick. Instead he forced his gaze away from Slade's hunting trophies and looked at the map of the world again. When he looked at it again he noticed that it had faint lines on it. Longitude and latitude. Huh, if only he had a GPS or something that would give him his coordinates. Then if he somehow managed to contact anyone he would be able tell them where he was. If only he could figure out a way to do it…

"Dick, pay attention!"

He started as Slade slammed a hand on the tabletop. Slade really didn't have to do that to get his attention. What were they talking about again? Ah yes, the human anatomy and how to destroy it. Slade thought it vital that he learn all about poisons today. Good for assassinating political figures.

Why was he learning this? Why was he allowing himself to be manipulated into learning this? Dick knew all about antidotes thanks to Bruce, but Slade was teaching him how to kill people and animals. He stood up and tried to make himself look as formidable as possible.

"Slade, I refuse to learn how to kill."

He stepped defensively backwards as Slade's eye narrowed. Dick had been with him long enough to recognize that dangerous look in his eye. If he said or did the wrong thing now he might just end up unconscious on the floor. But Dick swallowed and tried not to show fear. He couldn't back down now.

"Are you going to try to argue with me?" Slade asked coolly. "You know who's going to win."

That only made Dick angry. His hands formed fists at his sides.

"I don't want to do this, you filthy creep," Dick said, "You're going to have to make me—"

His words were cut short as Slade hit him hard across the face. He shut his eyes tightly as they welled up with tears from the pain. He put a hand to forming bruise on his cheek and glared at Slade. But he wasn't surprised that Slade did that. Whenever Dick deliberately insulted him there were always repercussions. And here also was the criminal mastermind he knew. Dick knew that his good fortune wouldn't last long. Just like all the times before, Slade would slingshot back to his sadistic impulses. That's what made him the villain. Slade bent down so that he was at eye level with Dick.

"Refuse to learn and I'll push the trigger," Slade said, "and I know you don't want me to do that."

So Slade did have the trigger with him, even if it wasn't strapped to his wrist now. Well, that was good to know. All at once Dick's several mental barriers broke down. He wanted to pick a fight with Slade now. Disregarding his plan to make Slade trust him, Dick couldn't just roll over and let this one fly by. He had to say something. He had to do something.

 _"I didn't sign up for this!"_ Dick snapped. "Stealing is one thing, but killing? No."

If one stole something then it could be replaced. But if he took a life then that could never be replaced. It was the one line he wouldn't cross. He was sure that the Titans would understand. Dick threw out a hand to throw emphasis on that last one. Slade took a step towards him, although Dick forced himself not to step defensively back. He needed to hold his ground.

"You agreed for me to be your teacher. And I'm not going to teach you how to kill people. Not yet."

It was the intent behind all of this that ticked Dick off. How could Slade say it so casually, as if it didn't matter?

"But you will."

"This," Slade replied, his voice lowering to a dangerous growl, "is not an option, Dick."

Oh good, he was making him angry. Maybe Slade would listen.

 _"I said no!"_

He was shouting now, but Dick didn't care. As far as he could tell he had three options: apologize now and be quiet, try to walk away from this, or stand and fight. Dick decided to choose the last option. He rushed forward and swung a fist towards Slade.

It was obvious that Slade wasn't in the mood for a spar. Dick felt his feet being kicked out from underneath him, which caused him to drop down to the floor. Before he had time to scramble to his feet he felt Slade grab his arm and twist it behind his back. The sudden pain caused Dick to momentarily stop fighting as Slade's other hand pushed down on the back of his neck.

"Now you listen to me and listen well," Slade breathed, "I don't have time for this nonsense. Stop being a brat about it and do as you're told."

Him? Being a brat about it? This only made Dick try harder to escape.

"Shut up, Slade. You know I can't do this."

"You are capable of killing, but you refuse to. There's a difference between 'can' and 'won't.'"

His feet kicked at empty air as he tried to wrestle his way out of Slade's grip. The rough carpet rubbed against his cheek. He could see nothing but the brown carpet and the legs of the chairs and table. After a few seconds he tried to make himself calm down. He wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Let go."

"No. Not until you listen."

Dick expected Slade to kick him for emphasis, but he didn't do that. It seemed as though he was just relishing his physical power over him. Slade didn't have to beat him into submission to get him to listen, but he could. He had done that before.

His flailing slowed to a stop as he grew tired of struggling. Even when he stopped moving Slade still held him against the floor. If he knew Slade as well as he thought that he did then Slade was going to keep him here for the duration of the coming lecture.

"You gave up your freedom for the lives of your…former friends."

"I'm sure my friends don't want me to become a murderer!"

His voice rose to a shout. Dick was sure that if he talked to the Titans, then they would agree that the lives of others were more important than theirs. They were heroes, after all. Bruce taught him that.

"Murdering is one thing, but what I do professionally is quite another."

"You take lives for money. I don't care what you call it. It's still murder."

Dick's voice sounded a bit muffled since his head was being pressed against the carpet. He tried to lift his head a little to ease his breathing. Wasn't Slade going to let him go already?

"What you don't understand…what Wayne doesn't understand…is that it's sometimes necessary to take a life."

Mind games. Slade was good at them. Dick would rather fight with Slade and lose rather than listen to the man's lectures. That's what made him different from the other villains, though. Other villains would be content with shooting him in the head, but not Slade. Slade would make sure that he dragged you through hell and back before he was finished with you.

"Tell me: if you weren't here as my apprentice then what would have become? Civilian, hero, or otherwise?"

"I don't know," Dick replied, fuming. "I don't see how this relates—"

"Just answer my question."

Fuming, Dick fought back a smart comment. "I don't know…an acrobat if my parents were still alive. A cop probably. Yeah, I'd be a cop so that I could arrest you."

He didn't have much time to formulate a response, but Dick felt as though it was the right answer. Yeah, if he ever got out of this situation and became his own man then he would become a cop. Then he would be able to fight crime day and night, as a vigilante and as a keeper of the peace. Although he was heir to Wayne Enterprises Dick believed that Bruce wouldn't make him inherit if he didn't want to.

"A cop…" Slade mused. "And where would you patrol?"

Dick took a moment to think about this. Would he be able to patrol Gotham alongside Commissioner Jim Gordon, or would he go somewhere else? Well, Gotham already had a protector. Gordon was a good man who tried to do the right thing. The GCPD had bad cops, but with someone like Gordon as commissioner there was hope for the GCPD yet.

"Bludhaven."

"How…ambitious."

How ambitious indeed. Bludhaven had no protector, no hero to save them and a corrupted police force. If possible, that place could be considered worse than Gotham. Slade lifted some of the pressure on Dick's arm, but held him down tightly enough to keep him grounded.

"You know, cops have to learn how to shoot guns as well. Sometimes they even have to take a life. If you needed to save someone, would you pull the trigger?"

Dick knew exactly where Slade was going with this now. In that moment he hated him. He hated Slade and his mind games. He hated the way Slade twisted his words and tricked him into believing these things.

"That's not the same."

It wasn't, but Slade was going to make him believe that they were.

"You know, I used to be in the military," Slade said, "I've killed people, you know. I killed to protect the citizens of this country. Soldiers kill every day, but do you say anything against them?"

"You're comparing two completely different things."

"Am I really?"

Dick was through talking. He didn't regret picking a fight. Even though he knew that he would lose Dick wanted Slade to know that he wasn't ok with this. He also didn't want to answer Slade's question. Instead he tried to wrestle his way out of Slade's grasp again. Slade reapplied the pressure and twisted his arm again.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are," Slade said, now changing the subject, "out in the wilderness…let me just say that no one knows you're here. I don't want to resort to killing the Titans to make you do things. I also don't want to _make_ you do things. Out here, Dick, no one can hear you scream."

At this Dick stopped struggling to take in Slade's words. He tried to turn his head to look at Slade, but the mercenary held still him to the floor. All he could see were Slade's armored knees and feet.

"Are you threatening me?"

Even though Dick couldn't see Slade's face he was sure that the mastermind was smirking. Why did he even ask that? Of course Slade was threatening him. He was always threatening him. Whether it was with the lives of the Titans or bodily harm, Slade always acted like an abusive father.

"If necessary I will find your breaking point. I don't want to be forced to break you like a wild horse, but I will if you continue to act like this."

Several unpleasant thoughts went through Dick's mind. Everyone had their breaking point. Everyone. While Dick knew that he didn't have to power to figure out Slade's he knew that Slade could very well try him. Although he had come close to beating him to within an inch of his life Slade hadn't yet found Dick's breaking point. Every second, every minute, every hour with Slade was a constant battle of wills. How long would it take before Dick's defiance began to fade away like a wisp of smoke?

"If you try to run you're going to get nowhere. I'm sure you've figured that much out for yourself. I know these woods better than you." Slade leaned closer so that his hot breath trickled into Dick's ear. "Even if I didn't have the controller you'd never be able to get away."

For once Dick became quiet. What could he say to this? Slade was right though. If he was where he thought he was, then it would be useless to run.

"Now…you're going to act your age," Slade said, "and go about this quietly. Do I make myself clear?"

Slade wasn't going to let him go until he calmed down. Dick hated the fact that Slade _made_ him calm down like this. He just liked having that feeling of control, didn't he? Even the simple act of controlling his emotions had become Slade's to control. Dick slowly let out a breath and glared at the table legs.

"Clear as mud."

He was really testing Slade's limits today, wasn't he? But Dick couldn't let the matter rest. He had to dissuade him somehow. Buy more time. He cringed, waiting for Slade to hit him again, but nothing happened. His arm was beginning to fall asleep. Dick shut his eyes tightly and waited for his heartbeat to return to normal. That's what Slade was waiting for.

"Why don't you save your energy for the field, hmm?" Slade chuckled. "Now apologize for your rude behavior."

"Fine. I mean, yes. Whatever."

"Yes what?"

Slade just couldn't let it go, could he? For a moment Dick thought his lips wouldn't be able to form the word that Slade wanted to hear.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I insulted you. And I'm sorry that I tried to pick a fight with you."

Sir. He can't believe he just called Slade "sir"…again. It was better than addressing him as master or, god forbid, _father._ After what seemed like an eternity Slade finally let him go. Dick didn't stand up at once. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the feeling back into his arms.

A wave of sudden depression overcame him. Unless he could find a way to outsmart or outfight Slade then there was nothing he could do to escape. While they were still in Jump City there was that slim hope that the Titans would come and rescue him. Now his situation seemed more than hopeless. Slade nudged him in the ribs with a steel-toed boot.

"Get up off the floor. We have things to do."

 **-LL-**

LexCorp

Metropolis

"Quite impressive, Slade," Lex muttered under his breath, "Really. You've exceeded my expectations."

He placed his copy of the Daily Planet back down on his desk and began to muse. Deathstroke was screwing with the entire Justice League and he was doing it beautifully.

Slade had even managed to piss off Superman. While Lex would normally ask other villains to leave Supes alone (he was, after all, the Kryptonian's arch-nemesis) this was a win-win situation. Everyone would get what they wanted.

Well, except the kid.

Luthor began to tap his pen against his mahogany desktop. Huh…to think that Slade had managed to entrap the Bat's brat. That was an achievement indeed. Luthor wondered vaguely how the Batman was handling it. Probably not too well.

He looked down at the papers on his desk. There were plenty of things he needed to get done, but after reading that article he found that he couldn't concentrate. Superman found a dead body last night, but wasn't available for comment. Sure. Luthor had half a mind to pick up the phone and call Slade to ask what exactly was going on, but then he decided against it.

Perhaps he should invite Slade over for a celebratory dinner in Metropolis' finest restaurant once this was all over.

Someone knocked on his door. In a lazy voice he called for whoever it was to come inside. A woman—one of his associates—came inside with a large brown package in her arms.

"Mr. Luthor, there's a package here for you."

"Put it on my desk."

The woman nodded and placed it in front of him. He waved the woman away and gazed at the package. He knew what was inside of it. Slade had let him in this much on the plan. Now it was just the right timing on Luthor's part.

A smirk twisted Luthor's lips. With Superman and the Justice on such high alert Superman would be sure to respond to the next tragedy to befall Metropolis. While he knew that getting rid of Superman would be a long and arduous process he could be patient. He would have to be patient.

For once, it looked like the bad guys were finally going to win.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Wayne Enterprises

"It is a terrible loss indeed," Lucius said, "to find Jameson murdered in Crime Ally like that…"

Bruce didn't trust himself to say anything. It was hard enough to pretend that he didn't know anything about Jameson's death. The fact that it was clearly a murder had all of his employees gossiping.

An employee's death not only put a gloom on the company's other employees, but it also meant a lot of paperwork on Bruce's part. As Jameson's boss he had to be questioned by the Gotham City Police Department. Ever since Superman found the last body in Metropolis the mysterious killer became quiet. So far the secondary autopsies have revealed nothing. Dr. Mid-Nite had nothing new to report back.

He had been up for the past two or three nights trying to find a connection between the bodies found in Gotham, Star City, Central City, and Metropolis. Obviously Slade didn't kill all of those people himself. He must have hired hit men to go and kill those people. The identities of the people killed were also connected to everyone's secret identity. In Star City the woman used to work in the municipal district, a city worker underneath Oliver Queen's mayoral term. In Central the man was a retired scientist who worked in the same lab that Barry Allen worked. In Metropolis the dead man was a former editor of the Daily Planet.

The information that the Tamaranean girl Starfire gave him was also useful as well as disturbing. Slade and Dick left Jump City. If so, then where would they be headed? For what purpose would Slade do that?

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

He had to stop ignoring Lucius. He really should.

"I asked you if the police have found anything about Dick yet."

Lucius now asked him about that every day, a constant reminder of what had to be done. He knew that Lucius meant well.

"No. If something comes up I'll let you know."

Lucius merely nodded. As he turned his attention back to his papers Bruce found his mind wandering back to the most important matter at hand: finding Robin.

It didn't matter if Slade was leading him into a trap. After all that the man had done Bruce was looking for a fight. He was tired of playing this intricate game of cat-and-mouse with the mastermind. If Deathstroke wanted to get into a custody battle over Dick then that's what he was going to get.

Tonight—or perhaps tomorrow, depending on how long his interrogation with the GCPD would take—he was going to hunt down Ra's al Ghul. If the mysterious hitman was going to stay quiet then Batman was going to need another lead while Dr. Mid-Nite and the other JLA members figured out what to do. The Titans had a plan to hunt down the HIVE Headmistress and make her talk.

There were so many things happening all at once, yet at the same time they were all connected. Bruce hoped that Slade wouldn't begin killing people in Jump City. While he was now convinced that the Teen Titans weren't amateurs he knew that they wouldn't be able to handle multiple murders. Not without Robin to help them at least.

And Bruce knew that Slade wasn't stupid enough to leave the Titans to their own devices. He surely had a plan to throw them off track as well. Slade was, after all, the world's greatest tactician.

 **-SW-**

The Cabin

Location Unknown

Their fight earlier gave both of them a lot to think about. Slade almost lost his temper, but he found that he could control himself. Although he didn't want Dick to speak out against him like that he was pleased that kid still held some fire. If only he could direct that inner anger towards something or someone else…

However, Slade knew that his lecture got through Dick's head. For the rest of the day the boy was unusually quiet, lost in his overwhelming depression that threatened to permeate the rest of the household.

Funny, how Slade was beginning to think that he was getting through to him. Of course, he had expected some sort of resistance from him once the kid figured out why they were up here. He wouldn't have expected anything less from the former Boy Wonder. If anything, Slade had expected him to lash out sooner than he did.

But learning how to kill wasn't anything that the boy couldn't handle. Slade himself learned how to kill when he was sixteen years old, the same age that Dick was now. By lying his way into the military he managed to become one of the youngest decorated officers in United States history. He was sure that if Dick put his mind to it he could do the same and go beyond what Slade did.

Despite the eerie silence they had managed to get a lot done since they initially arrived. In the mornings they would do physical training in the garage, which had been transformed into a temporary training room. Some days would be dedicated entirely to physical training, but on days like today they would focus on other things in the afternoons. Hacking. Robotics. Strategy. Soon they would begin wilderness survival training.

"Tomorrow we're going to practice shooting rifles," Slade announced to the silent room. "We'll start with small game, which means using a smaller caliber. It'll be easier for you to handle with your small frame."

"Ok."

Dick didn't look up at Slade as he said this. What the hell was wrong with him? Most boys would leap at the chance to fire an actual gun. This really was a great opportunity. He shouldn't spoil it like this with his sour attitude.

"Don't turn the gun on me or you'll regret it."

"Ok."

Oh, well maybe Slade shouldn't have said that last part. Even if Dick wanted to turn against him with a gun Slade knew that he wouldn't be able to kill him. It was going to take some time to coax him into killing people anyway. But it wasn't as if Slade killed people willy-nilly. He did it with a purpose. Everything he did was for a purpose.

"Do you mind telling me what bothered you the other day?"

Dick stopped fiddling with the Sladebot. Slade didn't expect a full answer. The kid never told him what was wrong. After a moment he shook his head and continued to work. As Slade watched him work he heard Wintergreen softly stepping up to them.

"Sir," Wintergreen whispered in his ear, "Holden and his son are at the door. Should I let them in?"

This news did not make Slade happy.

He knew that he had mere moments to make a decision. Turning them away would only raise their suspicions, but at the same time he didn't want to deal with them.

"Dick, we're done for now. Go to your room."

"But I'm not don—"

"Now."

Slade didn't yell, but he might as well have. He knew that Dick noticed the slight growl in his voice. Dick got up and left the room hurriedly and without further question. Wintergreen stepped back as Slade got out of his chair.

"Put these away, Will."

"You're going to let them in."

"It would be rude not to."

Hopefully this meeting wouldn't last long, although Holden could be quite the chatterbox when he wanted to be. Slade dashed to his room and quickly donned some civilian clothing while Wintergreen put away the spare Sladebot parts.

Although he was a well-known villain, Slade was a common name. There was no reason for anyone from his old life to believe that he was a criminal master. The greatest assassin in the world. Of course, most people around here knew him as one of the best hunters in the country. He ran a hand through his white hair and opened the front door.

"Oh…Holden."

A wide smile spread across Holden's face as he held up a wine bottle. "Pinot Noir?"

Slade simply stared. What the _hell_ was he doing here? Holden's son looked up sheepishly at him, as though trying to apologize for his father's odd behavior with a rueful smile. Without speaking Slade stepped aside to let them in. What else could he do? Kill them? No. That wouldn't be a rational thing to do.

"What are you doing here?" Slade asked as he shut the door behind them.

The smile never left Holden's face as he set the bottle on the wooden table. Was the man always this cheery? Jared pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. He wasn't wearing his headphones today, but he still looked like a bum with his torn jeans and worn sneakers. How could the kid be such a slob?

"Want some now?" Holden asked, taking out a wine bottle opener from his jacket pocket. "It's a good year and the grapes were grown in Napa Valley. That's where you live now, right? California?"

"Jump City is hours away from Napa. It's not the same. And no, I don't want any."

Regardless of this last statement Holden proceeded to pop open the cork. In a matter of seconds Wintergreen appeared with three wine glasses. Jared waved away the glass offered to him while his father graciously accepted.

"Oh, we just decided to stop by. We're not going to stay for long," Holden said. "We just wanted to tell you that there's a gathering going on tomorrow night at my place."

"And?"

"Well, I thought that it would be courteous to extend the invitation to you, your nephew, and Will since you're in town."

If Holden was going to keep acting like this, then this might cause trouble. But why, though? As Slade thought back on his memories of Holden he realized that the man's personality had always been like this. Wonderfully optimistic, a drinker of fine wine, and a good hunter.

"Well…I'm not quite sure. You didn't have to stop by. A phone call would have sufficed."

"Oh come on, Slade, I haven't seen you in two years." Holden handed him a wine glass. "Addie stopped by once to pick up some things. I haven't seen anyone from your family here since."

Slade took a polite sip. Well, Holden was right about it: it did taste good. He didn't want to drink too much though. He wanted a clear head. At the mention of his former wife he couldn't help but let a grimace slip past his lips. Of course Addie wouldn't want to spend much time up here. While she supported him in every endeavor because she was his wife, Slade knew that she disliked him hunting. But what else could he do after the military kicked him out?

"It's not as if I've had the time to come out here," Slade replied, "and there's too many memories to contend with."

"Yeah…yeah…I heard the news about Grant too." Holden shook his head. "That was quite a tragedy."

Holden glanced lovingly at his son as he took another, more hearty, drink. Slade could tell that Holden was thinking about what he would do if his own son died. Jared said nothing. He looked like he didn't want to be here. Or rather, he was uncomfortable being here when he would rather talk to someone his own age.

"To your son's memory," Holden said, holding up his glass. "To Grant Wilson."

Memories of his eldest son flashed by his eyes as soon as Holden said this. So full of life…so full of potential. At this Slade lifted his own glass. Here was something that they could agree upon. Their glasses clinked and they drank to his son's memory.

"To Grant Wilson," Slade said.

This was so strange. He had not spoken about Grant's death with anyone aside from Wintergreen since the funeral. Well, disregarding Addie of course. It wasn't as if she spoke civilly to him afterwards. She still considered it his fault that Grant died while fulfilling a contract. She also didn't want to speak to him ever since that incident with the Jackal, which cause his other son to lose his voice.

Slade supposed that Holden knew nothing about Joey's current state now.

"Where's your nephew?" Holden asked, looking around the room. "I don't think I've met him."

"He's asleep."

"It's four in the afternoon."

Slade had to keep reminding himself that these two men weren't stupid. Although Holden sometimes liked to portray himself as a whimsical buffoon he was a sharp, intelligent man. That humorous attitude always disappeared whenever he went hunting.

"He's…shall we say…a problem child." At once Slade realized that he was going to have to make up a story on the spot. A problem child indeed. "He's not a bad kid. He's just…different."

Oh great, now Slade was making him sound like some kid from juvie. If he had to make Dick sound like a punk to make Holden shy away then that's what he would do.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

They were floating into dangerous territory, but Holden didn't know that yet. The only thing that Slade was worried about was the fact that if Dick had to meet these people, then Slade needed to be there to make sure that he didn't say anything incriminating. That meant that Dick would be able to see his true face. Slade didn't know if he could trust the kid enough yet.

"He doesn't like to meet new people. But I'll talk to him and see if he wants to come tomorrow."

Meaning he would say nothing about it to Dick. Slade did not come up here to socialize. Holden glanced at his watch.

"Ok, well the offer still stands. We gotta go." Holden pulled on his jacket. "I think the guys in town would like to see you. You should catch up."

Jared stood up and nodded once at Slade. He turned towards his father and held out his hand. "Give me the keys, dad."

"Oh no, I'm fine. It was only one glass—"

"Such a joker," Jared said, putting his hand into Holden's coat pocket and taking out the car keys. "He's kidding of course. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow night, Mr. Wilson."

He waved goodbye as he opened the front door. As Slade watched them leave he couldn't help but feel a little…jealous? It was a strange feeling, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. Just watching the way that father and son interacted reminded Slade of what he had lost. It reminded him of what he was trying to do with Dick and how, no matter what Slade did, Dick was not responding the way he wanted him too.

Father and son.

Perhaps he was being too sentimental these days. Once he told Dick that he might see Slade as a father one day. That was the only explicit time that Slade expressed a hint of his desire to be seen as a father figure. Up until this point he hadn't made Dick call him that. "Master" and "sir" were terms of respect. Father…

Slade downed the rest of his wine. He was going to be in a sour mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

What Slade? Jealous much?

So…I wanted to write that last section just…just because. Why not? I wanted to add a little humor and tension. Also some character development on Slade's part. I wanted to make a father-son pair of OCs to contrast with Slade so that we can all be like: "wow Slade, you fail as a father." I hope you like the OCs, I'm trying to make them as amiable as possible.

This chapter came easily to me…I wrote this really fast.

And review!


	10. Fireside Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Isn't that sad?

 

Art by [Shutupshea](http://shutupshea.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Chapter 10: Fireside Chats

**-DG-**

**The Cabin**

**Location Unknown**

_I have to get out of here._

Dick didn't know what Slade's problem was, but he could assume that whatever Wintergreen told him wasn't good news to Slade.

Since he was sent to his room so unexpectedly Dick began to look around. Most of the time he was too exhausted to do anything and usually collapsed onto the bed. He usually didn't have this much free time, but he thanked whoever—or whatever—saved him from another few minutes with Slade.

_You're smart enough to do this!_ He thought. _Come on, Grayson!_

Dick understood that he wouldn't be able to escape. But if he could somehow contact the JLA or the Titans and be in contact with them then he may be able to form a plan. If he could find some way to disable the nanobots in the Titans then he wouldn't have to be with Slade anymore. Well, if Slade held true to his threat that he could keep him here without threatening to use the nanobots then at least the Titans would be free from harm.

However, he felt as though he was being slowly suffocated by some external pressure pressing down on him. He was learning things he would rather not know. A week or two ago he thought that he just might be able to handle this new life, but now Slade had crossed the line. Dick couldn't allow himself to cross it either.

He collapsed onto the chair and banged his head against the desk. Who was he kidding…Slade would make sure that he wouldn't be able to escape or contact anyone. Right now, all he wanted to do was talk to them. Even if he couldn't see them or be with them he wanted to speak with his friends. He knew that they were still looking for him. Dick wanted them to know that he was fine. Sometimes, one didn't realize how precious friends or family or loved ones were until they were taken away.

Wait a moment...

His blue eyes widened in astonishment as he thought of something. Yes…yes of course. But how could he do it?

Dick straightened, ideas bursting in his head like fireworks on the fourth of July. There _was_ a way to contact the Justice League. Slade had unwittingly given him the information he needed to make it possible.

Now excited, he made himself sit still to think his plan through. There was always the possibility that he would fail and that he would have to wait for Slade to give him more lessons, but he could be patient. It would also require him to make sure that Slade was continually in a good mood so that he wouldn't suspect anything. But all of the materials that he needed for his plan to succeed were here in this room. Well, except for a few things. He was going to have to be sly about getting those.

But for now, he needed to focus on his location. There had to be a way. He thought of all of his training with Bruce. He even thought of everything that Slade taught him. What could he use? What could he do? Hold on…he did know a way! He almost hit himself in the head for not thinking of this before. Of course, not just any sixteen-year-old boy would know how to do it, but he wasn't just any kid. Dick knew the general method for doing this but had never done it before, so there was also the chance for error. Like he told Slade before, he wasn't good with numbers.

_Where am I…_ he thought. _I was wrong before...it is completely possible to figure this out._

Well, judging from the duration of the plane ride, the sudden change in altitude, and the elk sightings he could conclude that he was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. That was a general estimation. Even if he did manage to contact someone he couldn't just tell them he was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. They could be in Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho…Montana…any of those states were fair game. He wanted to think Colorado—that's how he had been mentally referring to his location for the past week—but it wouldn't be beneath Slade to take him to some random backwater location. And he didn't know enough about Rocky Mountain geography to pinpoint a specific place.

He had hoped that he would be able to spot other people. If he could spot a license plate or something then it would help him narrow down his search. Dick could assume that he wasn't anywhere near a large tourist spot like the Grand Tetons or Yellowstone or Jackson Hole due to the lack of people around here. And Slade wouldn't take him near those places anyway.

_Come on, I've figured out this much,_ Dick thought to himself. _Anything is possible. Anything._

He glanced out of the window. It was getting dark. Soon the sun was going to set. Dick shut his eyes and tried to think of a way to do this without attracting too much of Slade's attention.

Dick stood up and went to the bookshelf. There was a basket full of arts and crafts things on the bottom shelf. He went through it and found a pair of child's plastic scissors. Good. He would need that. With the pair of scissors in hand he went back to the drawer and began to pull out clothing. Dick paused for a moment before choosing a pair of boxers. He began to cut the bottoms off as neatly as he could. Wintergreen would notice if he disfigured them too much. He pulled off hanging threads and set them down on the desk.

Now the next order of business. Although he didn't want to do this, Dick knew that he would have to. After glancing through the books on the shelf he took one in the right size and began to cut the cover off. Unless Slade really wanted to read him a bedtime story Dick had to hope that no one would notice. He took another look in the arts and craft basket and found a roll of masking tape and a pen that didn't hold any more ink. What else would he need…?

Dick looked around the room. The better question was what he could take or transfigure without Slade or Wintergreen noticing. He opened the desk drawer and found two pink erasers. One of them would do.

He hoped to God that Slade or Wintergreen wouldn't walk in on him now, or else they would demand to know what the hell he was doing. Eventually he would have no choice but to confess the finer details of his escape plan. If Slade found out then he would probably take away everything, congratulate him for being so clever, and then beat him for it.

He knew that he was going to have to improvise as he went along. He paused and listened for footsteps. He heard nothing except Wintergreen's muffled voice. He looked down at the materials on his desk and decided to put together the thing later. At first he wanted to use the actual protractor he used while studying mathematics with Slade, but then he realized that he would have to dismantle it every time he had to get the math book out. He would just have to painstakingly copy the numbers onto the stiff back of the book cover. That would only allow for a greater percentage error, but it would have to do.

Dick also knew that he was going to have to persuade Slade to let him stay outside more often. Or if they went hunting then it would provide another opportunity. This may not be the best of plans, but it was a crude one and was better than having none. Sighing, he put the materials away and then sat back down on the bed.

Just in time, as well. He heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Only a few seconds until Slade came back for him. It would take all of his effort and self-control to fool Slade into thinking that he was a loyal apprentice.

He prayed to God that his plan would work.

**-BB-**

**Jump City, California**

**Professor Chang's Lab**

"GAH!"

The scrawny professor cringed as Cyborg held him up in the air, preparing to slam him against the wall again.

"I told you that I know nothing!" Professor Chang gasped.

Beast Boy scowled along with the rest of the Titans, his arms crossed over his chest. For the past half-hour they had been trying to get Professor Chang to talk about Robin, but it seemed as though he was unwilling to tell them what happened. A nasty purple bruise was forming on Chang's pale cheek where Cyborg had hit him.

"Don't. Lie," Cyborg growled. "You were the one that Robin got his Xinothium from. Who else do you supply it to?"

Professor Chang scowled at them. None of them had time for this. Beast Boy found that he didn't have anything funny to say, so he stayed quiet. Beside him Starfire was also quiet. She came back from Gotham a couple of days ago, bringing news of the dead body of a Wayne Enterprises employee found in Crime Ally.

Chang squirmed in Cyborg's grip and cursed under his breath.

"Why should I talk to you children?"

"Because we have the power to arrest you," Cyborg said.

"Ah…not really. You have the power to take me to the people who _can_ arrest me. You don't have the power to arrest me, vigilantes."

Beast Boy could tell that Cyborg and Raven were getting tired of Chang's attitude. He acted like a big bad villain, but he was really a coward at heart. He just pandered to the tougher villains by supplying them with Xinothium.

"Listen, tin man, Robin was a nasty boy who bullied his way in here," Professor Chang snapped. "He likes to play with dangerous toys."

"That's not the point of this conversation," Raven snarled. "We need information about who you supply Xinothium to, Chang. Now."

It hadn't taken long for Cyborg to track down Professor Chang. As soon as he downloaded the molecular structure of the unstable element to their communicator it had only been a matter of minutes for them to track the source here. When they came in Chang attempted to shoot them down—but to no avail. As Cyborg raised his fist again Chang flinched.

"Fine," Professor Chang wheezed. "The Boy Blunder came in here eight months ago looking for Xinothium. He wouldn't tell me what he was going to use it for."

"And?"

"And then Deathstroke came to me looking for his own supply of Xinothium. Of course, since your Boy Blunder took all of mine I didn't have any to give to him."

At this the Titans fell silent.

"What did you tell him?" Beast Boy asked.

"That Robin took his supply, of course."

This needed no further explanation from Professor Chang. Even for someone like Beast Boy who wasn't trained as a detective he could see the events unfolding like a grand parade. If Robin had taken Slade's stash of Xinothium, then that obviously would have caught Slade's attention. Beast Boy could practically feel the anger emanating from the other Titans. Here was one of the reasons why Robin was in the situation that he was in now. Robin had unwittingly left information that allowed Slade to stalk him, thanks to Chang here.

At this Cyborg let go of Professor Chang, who dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. Professor Chang stood up and brushed dust away from his sleeve. To Beast Boy's right Starfire's eyes began to glow with fury.

"You are a bad man!" Starfire shouted, pointing a finger into Professor Chang's chest. "Did you not realize what you have done?"

"What happened to Robin was not of my doing, pretty girl," Professor Chang replied, a sly edge to his voice. "It was his own fault. What else was I supposed to say to Deathstroke, hmm? No one messes with him."

Wow. Chang sounded like a total sleezeball. Yet even Beast Boy knew that Chang had a good point. Once the Titans realized just how dangerous Slade was they became more wary. No one in the Jump City criminal underground wanted to mess with Slade.

"You could have said nothing," Raven said.

"And gotten myself in a body cast? I don't think so."

"That doesn't _we_ can't put you in a body cast, Chang," Cyborg growled. "Give us a list of your contacts."

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Chang's thin lips spread into a leer. "Beat me? Arrest me? You'll be no closer to finding your friend than before."

Even Beast Boy wanted to beat this creep up. Just…everything about this guy was creepy. The way he talked…the way he looked…everything just made the flesh between Beast Boy's shoulder blades crawl. It was hard to believe that Robin had done business with this guy.

And unlike some of the other villains they've encountered, Professor Chang openly mocked them about Robin's situation. While the Titans had managed to keep the media quiet about the real situation the entire criminal underground now knew about it. The Titans hadn't noticed until a few days ago. Word had somehow gotten out that Robin was working for Slade now, which brought sniggers to most. Of course, they would never jeer about it in Slade's face or the Titans. Beast Boy had a feeling that both sides knew that Robin was becoming more dangerous under Slade's tutelage. He was now a threat to both sides.

"Do you supply Xinothium to the HIVE Academy?" Raven asked.

"They're one of my top buyers."

Beast Boy wondered when they were going to bad this guy. It didn't matter what kind of information he gave them, he still needed to be arrested for smuggling Xinothium into the city.

"Um…so what do you plan on doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going to arrest Professor Chang," Raven said, "but we're not going to confiscate his stash of Xinothium. We need to control the amount of Xinothium in the city."

"What?" Cyborg asked. "The hell do you mean by that?"

"If we're going to pose as villains then we need to build up our credibility. We'll create personas who have kicked out all of the other competition so that the HIVE Headmistress will be forced to come to us."

This was flirting so close with the line. The others didn't look happy at this. Not at all. And why should they? Even Beast Boy was hesitant to agree with this plan. This was going beyond undercover. Although Beast Boy was usually optimistic he understood that so many things could go wrong. So many things probably _would_ go wrong.

"I do not think—" Starfire began.

"We'll discuss this later," Cyborg said, "let's just bag Chang and get out of here."

**-BG-**

**Gotham City**

**Gordon Residence**

Barbara sat at her desk and looked over the files on her laptop. She was home for the weekend, which was unusual in itself. Although she usually stayed at school all the time she found that she wanted to come home. Bruce needed her help, so she spent her weekends out as Batgirl instead of hanging out with her friends.

She also wanted a sneak peek into her father's files as he nearly overworked himself trying to solve this case. From what she could gather the commissioner was working on two major cases at once. On one hand he was directing the search for Dick Grayson alongside the Jump City Police Department. Now he was directing the case concerning the body of the Wayne Enterprises employee found in Crime Ally.

Like the good policeman that he was, Jim Gordon hadn't failed the notice the correlation. He correctly assumed that the dead body had something to do with Dick Grayson's disappearance. Sometimes Barbara wondered whether or not her father knew the truth about Bruce Wayne and Batman. She never asked because she knew that he would never answer that question.

For some reason, though, she felt as though she was working by herself on this. As Batgirl she only worked with Batman and not the Justice League. Dick had the Titans to help him, but Barbara never went out to start her own team. Well, not yet anyway.

Her Bat communicator rang.

"Hi Alfred," Barbara said, flipping open the communicator, "What's up?"

"Bruce has found nothing, but I am making him rest for the time being."

"Good. He needs it."

Barbara leaned back in her chair and looked over the files. Since Bruce was so determined to find Slade she noticed that he hadn't been keeping track of Gotham's regular villains, so Barbara decided to do it for him. Wasn't it strange that none of the regular crazies were plotting anything?

For Gotham, that was strange indeed.

She readjusted her glasses and began to hack into the Gotham Police Department's private files. While away at school she had refined her computer skills. In a way, if she had to quit being Batgirl for one reason or another she figured that she could at least help the superhero community out by relaying information to them…or something.

"Alfred, the police haven't turned the Bat signal on lately, have they?"

"No, as far as my knowledge goes. Wouldn't you know? Why don't you ask your father?"

"He's not here right now." Barbara tapped her keyboard impatiently. "I don't want to disturb Bruce if he's sleeping."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"It's the lack of problems that have me worried," Barbara replied, "I'll call you later tonight."

She turned off her Bat communicator and began to search for news online. According to the Daily Planet most superheroes across the country were still dealing with their regular villains. This only solidified her theory that Slade was out to get Batman. But how on earth would Slade have managed to silence the Bat villains? Even the Joker hadn't been seen lately…unless he was planning something big.

Now that she thought about it, the only criminals that she and Bruce had been bagging these past few nights were petty criminals. This lack of villainous activity allowed Bruce to put most of his energy into finding Dick. Perhaps that was exactly what Slade wanted. Perhaps Slade had arranged for the Bat villains to stay away from him.

Barbara turned off her computer and gently closed the laptop. Bruce may be the best detective in the world, but in a way Barbara was also his protégée. She was his partner, although Dick was the obvious heir to the Batman mantle should Bruce ever (god forbid) step down or die. Her relationship with Bruce was more of a mentor while for Dick it was…in essence…a mentor and a father. Of course, she had never once heard Dick call Bruce father, and why should he?

Perhaps it really was just a coincidence that Gotham's major villains weren't acting up. But as a Gothamite and Batgirl Barbara didn't believe in coincidences. She also had been trained as a detective and now she was going to get to the bottom of all of this.

**-SW-**

**The Cabin**

**Rockies**

To Slade's great surprise, Dick went about following directions without much complaint.

Perhaps it was the threat to kill his friends that made him so quiet. If the kid had decided to make this harder for himself by being a brat then Slade didn't know whether he could hold his temper or not.

They spent the next morning going over preliminary safety issues. Mostly Slade made him get familiar with the different aspects of the gun before they went outside to shoot them. It wouldn't do to have his apprentice shoot his eye out on the first day. Although Slade didn't want to treat him like a child he knew that he still couldn't trust him completely.

Slade made him memorize the different parts of the rifle. Like anything else that Dick did Slade felt pride whenever Dick did something right. It was the feeling that he was finally doing something right. Not only when Dick did something right, but did it of his own free will. When he did things because he took the initiative and not because he was being forced to do it.

"There aren't any casings in it," Slade said, "you'll be shooting blanks for now."

Dick nodded curtly.

It looked odd to see such a skinny kid holding a weapon like that. Without the mask and uniform Dick didn't look all that intimidating. If he hadn't been training so hard and building his muscles then he probably wouldn't have been able to hold the gun. Dick lifted the gun up.

"You don't want to hold it there," Slade said automatically, "I'm sure you know all about recoil."

Well, shooting blanks wasn't going to give the gun much recoil, but Slade needed to install good habits. The younger man shut his eyes tightly, as though trying not to make himself snap back. The moment seemed to pass. He re-adjusted the position. Good. He was listening today.

"That's not too heavy for you, is it?"

Dick shook his head.

So, the kid wasn't talking much today. Slade could tell from the way he slouched his shoulders and the blank expression on Dick's face that his mind wasn't completely here. Well now, he couldn't have that.

"When you wield weapons you need to find the one right for you and your fighting style. Obviously yours is more fluid due to your natural acrobatic skills, so you probably won't be handling heavier guns in the future. However, it is good to be familiar with a number of different weapons."

Yes, guns wouldn't be the end of it. Slade himself preferred to use a sword, but depending on the contract he didn't hesitate to use guns. He noticed that Dick's hands were shaking slightly as his hand moved over the safety. His nervous movements were hampering his grip on the weapon.

"Don't slouch like that," Slade said, not able to take it any longer, "stand up straight. Hold it like this."

Before Dick could protest Slade put a hand on his arm and re-adjusted Dick's handle on the weapon. This action triggered memories of Slade teaching Grant how to do exactly this, only his eldest son learned when he was much younger than Dick was now. Instead of a grimace Grant learned with a big smile on his face. Slade mentally shook himself. However much he wanted to compare the two, he had to keep reminding himself that Dick wasn't the same person.

Gunshots filled the air as Dick practiced under Slade's watchful eye. Of course, he wasn't actually shooting anything yet, but Dick needed to go through the motions until it became muscle memory. That's what Slade did in the military: drills.

"I'm going to put one real casing in there," Slade said, taking the rifle from him and loading the cartridge, "aim at the target. It'll give you a feel for the recoil."

For a moment Slade thought that Dick wouldn't do it. The kid looked glumly at the rifle before rising it and shooting. He nearly jumped backwards when he pulled the trigger, surprised by how strong the recoil was. As he rubbed his shoulder, where a bruise would definitely be blooming, Slade looked at the target. Not too bad, considering the fact that this was the first time Dick had handled this kind of weapon.

And to top it all off, Dick had not a single defiant word against him. None at all today. This must be a record.

"Good work."

Of course Slade knew that he was going to do a good job. Even when he was doing something that he disliked the kid still made an effort to be the best. Sure, Slade was making him, but he knew when Dick was trying hard and when he was doing just enough to get by.

In fact, Slade was so pleased with the day's work that he decided not to go ahead with the evening's plans to continue Dick's studies in robotics. He would leave Dick alone for a few hours. Normally he would have hated wasting time like this, but he decided that he should give the kid some sort of reward for not backtalking to him today. Besides, Slade needed to talk with his men across the country to make sure that the JLA and Titans were being kept on their toes. With Wintergreen casually watching Dick, Slade went about his business without much thought.

Once he came back from the shed he found Dick sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book. Of all things…seeing him do something as normal as that was strange. Maybe Slade had known him for far too long as Robin the Boy Wonder. Seeing him so calm and unresponsive to Slade's presence was also strange. Slade was used to being glared or scowled at whenever he walked into the room, but now Dick was ignoring him.

Slade wondered vaguely what Dick used to do in his free time back in Wayne Manor. He knew that Robin dedicated most of his free time to hunting down criminals, but what did Dick Grayson do? For once he decided not to bother the kid as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Have you ever once stepped back and looked at the damage you've caused?" Dick asked, so quietly that Slade almost didn't catch it. "How you make people suffer…?"

He didn't sound angry or sad even. Slade got the sense that Dick wasn't going to pick a fight with him. On his part, Slade didn't want to pick a fight with him either. Slade stopped and looked down at him. Dick's eyes were still on the pages of his book, which Slade recognized as a copy of _Sherlock Holmes._

"Why should I?" Slade asked. "If people get hurt because they're in my way it's because they're weak. If you allow yourself to bend to another's will—"

"So you're saying that I'm weak."

It was more of a statement than a question. Slade hadn't even realized that he was talking himself into this corner. No, he didn't want Dick to think that he was weak. Of course the boy wasn't weak. Not in strength or in personality. He was still so much a naïve child, a child full of potential. If Slade thought that he was weak then he wouldn't have picked him as his apprentice. Surely the boy must have realized that. However, Slade could see why Dick would think himself weak.

He knew that every time he had to force him to do something he was overpowering the boy. That would make anyone feel owned…weak…guilty…hatred for one's self for not being able to be strong. But a weak person would have simply given up…Dick did not. Out here it was survival of the fittest, where the strong would swallow the weak. Eventually Dick would realize that he wasn't weak, and that what Slade was offering him would only make him stronger. Like how Goblin steel would only take in materials that would make it stronger, so Dick would learn to fortify himself. Learn that the relationships he held with the Titans were only holding him back…because any one of them would give in. He would not. Slade would know when Dick was ready when he was ready to sever those bonds…by himself. Of course, Slade had the good sense not to tell the boy this all at once.

"No, Dick, you're not weak." As Slade said this he moved around and took a seat in an armchair next to the couch. "Not at all."

"What am I then, if not weak for letting myself be manipulated by you?"

Even now Dick was still beating himself up for not foreseeing the telltale signs of Slade's trap. Yes, the boy had weaknesses. Everyone had weaknesses. It was a simple fact of life. But whenever Slade got mad at him it wasn't because he thought that Dick was weak. Dick's eyes searched the carpet as he bit his lower lip. Slade had to answer his question.

"You're still a child. You're allowed to make mistakes now. Mistakes only make you stronger, so long as you learn from them."

Dick frowned, but didn't comment on being addressed as a child. Slade could almost hear his brain ticking away as he took in Slade's words. They were logical. Well, of course they were logical. He knew that he was getting under Dick's skin by simply being logical. Since he was still deluded by his absurd sense of right and wrong Slade knew that Dick wanted to believe that he wasn't logical. As the villain he shouldn't be relatable. He shouldn't make sense. But Slade wasn't like the Bat villains, who were simply insane. He was rational. And like it or not, they were much more alike than Dick cared to admit. Dick shut his book and turned his head to look at Slade.

"You don't allow me to make mistakes."

"That's not true. I don't allow you to fall back to your old habits. I'm your teacher. I'm here to make sure that you learn correctly. I merely push you until you learn from your mistakes."

For once a civil conversation. There had been far too few meaningful dialogues between them. But perhaps part of it was his own fault for not trusting Dick as much as he should. The mastermind had to be careful not to say or do anything that would upset Dick. As Slade sat there he felt a sudden urge to take off his mask and show Dick his true face. It would make this conversation much more relaxed…more casual…although something held Slade back. He felt that it was too soon. Not until the boy's relations were taken care of could he do that.

The boy leaned back into the cushions and stared at the crackling fire. "You do realize that when you 'push' me it verges on torture, right?"

His voice, surprisingly, stayed calm as he said this.

"Torture and training are two completely different things. I don't drag you out of bed every morning and stick live wires in your eyes now, do I?"

"You could if you wanted to, and I would be forced to let you do it because you can kill my friends."

Ah, so he was speaking more of the psychological torture. Eventually he was going to get over it. It wasn't enough to train the body. Slade wanted to train the mind to resist and endure that kind of psychological torture. Dick understood that he would only be hurt if he did something to deserve it. Slade didn't want to torture him, although he knew that he was slowly whittling away at the boy's mind with the constant threats to kill the Titans.

"I suppose that much is true."

Slade figured that it would be stupid to deny this. After all, Dick still saw him as the villain. Dick looked away from Slade and stared back at the fire.

"Yeah…well…I've already learned one lesson from all of this."

"And what may that be?"

Dick lifted his head. In that instant Slade felt as though he was the one being tested. He could sense that Dick's answer was going to be one that he wouldn't want to hear. If Slade got angry, then their father-son moment would end. Both would end up shouting at one another, most likely they would end up fighting each other, and then the day would end on a sour note. In a way, Dick was testing Slade's tolerance.

"Never push away your friends, especially when they're trying to help you."

His tone was bitter, but it was directed more at himself than at Slade. However, Slade found that he didn't know what to say to this. He had watched Robin slowly descend into solitude as he attempted to figure out Slade's identity, pushing away the other Titans when they tried to pull him away from his work. That was of his own doing.

"Hmm."

What else could Slade say? He could make a comment about how having friends like the Titans were only dragging him down, but then he decided against it. A comment like that would only make the kid feel more depressed.

Slade stood up. Both he and the kid had been given a lot to think about. He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. To his surprise Dick did not tense up or try to get away from him.

"Be in bed by nine."

Dick nodded once before opening his book again. Slade could not help but feel that both of them had learned something worthwhile today.

* * *

**A/N:**

NOW WHAT DICK IS GOING TO DO IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE DONE. I WENT OUT AND DID EXACTLY WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO, EXCEPT THAT I MADE WHAT HE MADE WITH DIFFERENT MATERIALS. I WAS SURPRISED AT HOW ACCURATE I WAS.

Just throwing that out there.

Also, I've always thought that Professor Chang is a sleezeball. He really is.

And what's this? A civil conversation? Gosh Slade, you're so bipolar! I dunno how that showed up…it just sort of flowed magically from my fingers as I was typing this chapter up.

Also, kudos for those who caught the Harry Potter reference. I couldn't help myself. Sorry.

Review, you lovely people.


	11. Past Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** yo tengo nada.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** yo tengo nada.

 **A/N:**

So…have I ever shot a gun before…no, I haven't. I have gone airsofting and paintballing though. I'm such a tiny person that the recoil of a real gun would probably fling me across the room. How's that for your mental picture of me?

Also, don't talk to me about Young Justice…I'll be a little behind since I don't have a TV at school. I have to ninja-kick people away from the lounge TV if I want to watch. I should assemble an army.

* * *

"Life is for the strong, to be lived by the strong, and, if needs be, taken by the strong. The weak of the world were put here to give the strong pleasure. I am strong. Why should I not use my gift? If I wish to hunt, why should I not? I hunt the scum of the earth: sailors from tramp ships-lassars, blacks, Chinese, whites, mongrels-a thoroughbred horse or hound is worth more than a score of them."

"But they are men," said Rainsford hotly.

"Precisely," said the general. "That is why I use them. It gives me pleasure. They can reason, after a fashion. So they are dangerous."

-"The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connell

* * *

Chapter 11: Past Mistakes

 **-DG-**

The Cabin

Rockies

During the next couple of days he didn't try to move forward with his plan. While he was half-scared that Slade would find out he was also fiercely determined to go ahead with it. There was nothing he could lose besides his friends. They would want him to try.

In the days following he tried harder than ever to gain Slade's trust. Well, in subtle ways so as not to trigger Slade's suspicions. He realized what he needed to do different this time around. It just wasn't enough to be quiet and do whatever Slade asked him to do. He had to act out on his own part to get Slade to trust him, which meant that he would _have_ to give up a little part of himself. That's what Slade wanted, right?

Yeah, well, Dick wanted to put his plan into motion as soon as possible. The less time he spent with Slade the better. So far he hadn't been able to get the chance to collect the other materials he needed. So he fell into his routine with Slade and let his plan fester at the back of his mind.

He just needed to wait for the most opportune moment.

He couldn't help but think about the conversation a couple of nights ago. While he had meant to portray himself as calm he hadn't expected Slade to speak so civilly with him. Slade had mentioned before that he was willing to talk, but who knew that he could act like that? Or was it all an act? Slade had been acting rather strangely lately.

It seemed as though Slade was allowing Dick to discover more about on purpose. As Dick observed his surroundings more closely he realized more and more that this house probably did belong to Slade. There were places where pictures used to hang.

Being the detective that he was, Dick attempted to piece together Slade's past. It was a difficult task because, while he knew a lot about Slade's character, he still knew next-to-nothing about the man. Yet he felt that if he could dig up enough information about Slade's past he may just be able to turn the table on him.

As the days passed he found that he was adjusting to the altitude change. He stopped getting headaches and random nosebleeds as he acclimated to however many thousands of feet above sea level they were. Today, instead of the usual physical training Slade wanted to go on a walk. Or rather, a hike.

"So, have you thought of a name change yet?" Slade asked conversationally. "'Robin' doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemy."

Since he was in Slade's blind spot Dick scowled. Every so often Slade mentioned that. He knew that he if he was going to stick around with Slade then he would need a name change, but he didn't want to become the villain. Not just yet.

"No, I haven't thought of anything."

Unless Slade was going to press him about this then Dick wasn't going to worry about it. Now he was irritated that Slade was making fun of his superhero name. And no, the name 'Robin' wasn't created to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. That had never been the goal. Deathstroke definitely had a bad ring to it. That was meant to strike fear into everyone. Dick found himself wondering just how many people Slade had killed over the years.

"Humor me. Think of something before the day is out."

Dick was sorely tempted to say something along the lines of "Batman" but he didn't. He had a streak going and he didn't want to destroy this fragile truce just yet. It was crucial that he keep Slade in a good mood.

"Here's where your detective skills will come into use," Slade said, holding up a hand for him to stop, "as a mercenary you may be required to track people down. High-profile people who will likely have an army of bodyguards that'll make the White House security look like child's play."

This was all wrong. Dick didn't want to learn these things, but he made himself pay attention anyway. It was also sort of depressing to hear that some high-end criminals had better security than the president.

"Look over there."

Dick looked towards where Slade was pointing. A large meadow was spread before them. It wasn't the same one that Slade brought him to before.

"Moose, elk or deer?"

"What?"

"Which ones were here?"

Dick looked out at the field again. There were areas of the tall grass that were flattened, as though a herd of animals decided to spend the night here. He had no idea and, in normal circumstances, couldn't possibly make himself care.

"I dunno…moose?"

"Wrong."

Slade said that bluntly. Why did he have to talk like that? Dick obviously knew nothing about the wilderness, so how would Slade expect him to know?

"Look at the dung," Slade said, "elk were here. Moose feces are pellet-shaped."

He honestly couldn't make himself care that much. Dick wished that he was back on patrol, watching the streets quietly for hours on end. At least then he would be doing something useful. Out here…he was just another kid stuck with a psychopath.

"Oh good. Nothing like venison poop to start off my day." He couldn't help but lace his voice with sarcasm. "Honestly, Slade, when will I ever use this skill ever again?"

"No skill is ever useless."

 _Yeah, well maybe Beast Boy's inexplicable talent to create bad jokes…_

But that was why Slade didn't bother to make fun of the skills he already had. He was merely building upon what Batman taught him. In a way that annoyed Dick. It only gave him more reason to think that evil was parasitic on good. Couldn't Slade find anyone else who had not been taught anything beforehand? Slade didn't strike Dick as a lazy man, but still…

"How much do you know about tracking down people?" Slade asked. "Finding people?"

"I found you, didn't I?"

"Only because I left a trail of clues for you to follow. If I didn't want to be found then you would have never found me."

That shut Dick up. It was easier to track down people in Gotham City like a private eye. Mostly because he didn't have so much area to cover. There were always people who could be bullied into talking or a careless clue that could be picked up. When he had burst into Slade's haunt that fateful morning he had thought himself clever for being able to track it down. Now that he thought about it, though, Slade did leave a trail of clues.

"If you can't catch an animal, then what can possibly make you believe that you can catch a person?"

"Hunting animals and hunting people are—"

"Don't even try," Slade snapped, "you've never done the former. Don't speak about things that you do not yet understand."

As Slade continued to walk Dick threw up his hands and mouthed an expletive. Slade wasn't angry, but Dick knew that he was beginning to tick him off. The mercenary wasn't in the mood for backtalk.

Dick was suddenly reminded of something he once read a long time ago…something that Alfred made him read. It was a short story about how the hunter became the hunted…a sailor who was forced to be hunted by a Russian aristocrat. Slade continued to speak.

"You'll be hunting down people. When you accept a contract you may need to take your time. Learn his habits, his schedule…what do you think I did to you?"

His cheeks, pale from the cool air, flushed with embarrassment when Slade said this. That was something that Bruce taught him as well. Never keep a schedule, don't form habits that could be turned against you…well, he had already failed in that department.

"Past mistakes getting to your head, apprentice?" Slade asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. "That's why you need a better mentor."

Slade was trying to connect Dick's failure with Batman. No, what Slade said wasn't true. It wasn't Bruce's fault that he had gotten into this mess. It was his own fault. It was so easy to put the blame on others, but Dick didn't want to put the blame on Bruce. He had gotten himself into this mess and he could get himself out.

"What did I do wrong?"

Slade stopped walking when he heard this. He turned to look at Dick, whose embarrassment only grew. An admission of defeat. An admission that he was wrong. It was the sort of thing Slade was looking for, wasn't it? He wanted to teach. So Dick was giving him an opportunity to do just that. But on a deeper level, Dick honestly wanted to know. He hated the fact that he had to ask his worst enemy this question, yet in a way Slade knew him better than his friends. Slade knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"For one you lived in a giant tower in the bay," Slade said, "it wasn't hard to find you. The Tower's security needs work also. It was only too easy for me to install cameras in there."

Bruce also disapproved of that fact, but Dick didn't want to mention it. He knew that it probably was a bad idea to live in a giant Tower where everyone could see them, but he wanted to differentiate himself from Batman and the Justice League. As part of the younger generation of heroes Dick wanted to show the world that they were amiable, proud of their city and unafraid of any criminal who dared to break into Titans Tower.

"What about my secret identity?" He forced his voice not to waver or lower into a whisper. "How did you know who I am?"

Although Dick wanted to believe that Slade only found out his secret identity the moment Slade made him take off the mask, he knew that Slade probably figured out well beforehand.

"I'm surprised that more people haven't figured it out yet that Bruce Wayne is Batman. After all, he's the only person rich enough in Gotham to be able to afford such fancy toys," Slade said, "and your name was all over the news once your parents died. How could I not see the connection? Wayne adopts you, and then lo and behold Robin shows up at Batman's side."

Stalker.

Dick felt the flesh between his shoulder blades crawl as he listened to Slade. He could have avoided this conversation, but he needed to know what he did wrong. If he ever got out then he would be sure never to make the same mistake again.

"What were you trying to do? Impress Wayne?"

The question caught Dick by surprise. He knew that Slade was referring to the fact that he left Bruce and moved to Jump City and started his own team.

"No. I left Gotham because I was tired of trying to impress him." Dick looked up at him with a slight grimace on his face. "And I'm not trying to impress you either."

Again, Dick wondered whether things would be the same if he ever got out of this. Could he go back to being Robin again? Would Bruce let him? Would he allow himself to fall back into fighting crime after spending so long committing it? If the police knew, would he allow himself to be arrested for the crimes he had committed?

Well, right now no one knew the answers.

"You don't have to try to impress me. That's the difference between Wayne and I. Don't lie when you say that you weren't trying to impress him. You were. That's why you kept trying to find me. But you weren't even trying to impress me and you caught my attention."

While Slade's logic could be convincing most of the time, Dick found that he didn't quite agree with this. It felt scary that he had caught Slade's attention when he wasn't even trying. The fact that Slade could be patient with him, push him, and not kill him when he had the power to just fed the idea that he was insane. Well, to an extent.

"I appreciate you for your talents, something that Wayne never did." Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. Dick supposed that Slade meant that as a sort of paternal gesture, but he didn't try to move. "If he did then he would have allowed you more space…less control…"

None of this was true, but Dick pretended to be mulling over these words. What hurt the most was that a part of him wanted to believe Slade's lies. He was constantly bombarded with them everyday, and when one heard lies enough times then it could slowly begin to resemble the truth.

"You should have picked someone else," Dick muttered. "Someone who wanted to be your apprentice."

Again and again, Dick asked why he was the one chosen for this unpleasant apprenticeship. He had asked that question before and had gotten the same answers. Yet they weren't enough for him. There was something that Slade was hiding.

"You did what no one else tried to do before," Slade replied, "you tried to trick me into believing you were a villain. Instead of bombarding me with pleas to become my apprentice you actually went out and did something. To me that shows initiative."

So Slade subconsciously believed that Dick wanted to be his apprentice because of the whole Red X thing. But what burned inside Dick more than anything was the fact that Slade knew and watched him nearly destroy his friendship with the other Titans. Instead of accepting the hand of false friendship that Dick held out to him he stepped back, allowing his plan to formulate as he watched Dick suffer.

"Right. Whatever." Dick bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything stupid. "What do you want me to do now?"

Yeesh. Even when Dick was trying not to make Slade mad he somehow always managed to tick him off just a little. Slade continued with his lecture.

"You may be able to track down petty criminals, but not higher-profile villains like myself." Dick was sure that he could hear a smirk. "You're going to learn how and hunt and track people properly, beginning with animals first."

Robin thought about the time when Batman asked him to pass one final test before he was allowed to become Robin. It was more of a defensive technique than anything else…so that he could avoid the bad guys and not get hurt. But what if it had been the other way around? What if Batman wanted Dick to _find_ him instead of _avoid_ him?

"Animals and people are different," Dick replied, "human beings can think. We're rational."

"Which makes us all the more dangerous," Slade said, "which is why you're out here practicing on animals first."

Well, not like there was anything he could do about it anyway.

Over the next few hours they went over tracking techniques. While Dick had already learned a lot of techniques by Bruce there were just some things that Bruce would never know or care to learn. Whether he liked it or not he was learning something new. And someday those skills could come in handy regardless of whether he continued to be the villain.

He wanted nothing more than to turn this all against Slade, just like Slade made him do against Bruce when he was ordered to steal from Wayne Enterprises. Perhaps, once he managed to contact the Titans or the JLA, he would do just that. Turn everything that Slade taught him and shove it in his face.

That hopeful wish, at least, warmed him as he walked through the chilly woods.

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

"I let the JCPD know we're going undercover," Cyborg said. "So we don't make the same mistake that Robin made."

He wasn't sure how Raven was going to take the news, but she merely nodded. Everyone was going to be in on this. Although the chief of police wasn't happy that the Titans were keeping the Xinothium, they grudgingly allowed them to do so.

Over the past few days they have come up with a shaky plan. It wouldn't be long before the Jump City underground noticed that Chang was missing. They would, correctly, assume that the JCPD finally caught up with him.

"Good thing Robin's so obsessive," Cyborg said, "he has files on nearly every sleezeball in the criminal underground. Who's related to who, who buys from who, the whole shebang."

Perhaps after Robin dealt with Slade he assumed that the Titans would have time to take down the rest of the criminals. Well, at least the information would be useful for them now.

"The question is: who's going undercover?"

They looked at each other. Cyborg felt as though he should be the one to go. Out of all four of them he probably had the most experience in the more sketchier parts of town. The Titans had gone through everything in Robin's room and found the hologram he used to fool them into thinking that he was fighting Red X. Now they were going to use that same program to fool the HIVE into thinking that they were criminals.

"I'll do it," Cyborg said, "I'll talk with them."

This meant that at least one of them was going to have to act as his lackey. They should probably call in one of the other Honorary Titans. While the Titans have talked about replacing Robin from time-to-time their few allies refused to take Robin's place.

The first person they asked was Aqualad, who said no and then spread the word around to the rest of the superhero community that the Titans were ready to accept another member. Cyborg got the impression that the others would help them if asked, and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement among everyone that they didn't want Robin to lose hope. If that kid wasn't depressed before then he certainly would be if the Titans decided to replace him. They needed to keep his morale up in every way that they possibly could.

"Right," Raven said, "I'll come with you."

"Why you?" Beast Boy asked, leaping out of his seat. "I'm a master of disguise, remember?"

"One: if you and Cyborg went together you would never get anything done. Two, you're green. Starfire might accidentally tip us off with her broken English."

Cyborg could tell that Raven didn't mean to insult Starfire like that. Thankfully, Starfire managed to get the gist as well. She nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't act right away," Cyborg said, "but we should gather some new information before we try to contact the HIVE."

"What kind of information?" Beast Boy asked. "Who's selling pot on this side of town?"

"No. If what Raven says is true and Slade and Robin left the city, then we should get a general gist of what the rumors are. The Internet forums and blogs aren't enough. What is the criminal underground saying about him? Didn't you hear Chang the other day? He knows that Robin is working for Slade. Slade must have decided that it's time that everyone knows."

"Slade himself is likely to be spreading the rumors," Raven said, "or paying people to spread rumors to throw us off track."

"Maybe, but we need information," Starfire piped in. "I agree with Cyborg. We must do this at once. We cannot waste any more time."

"Then we'll go undercover tonight," Cyborg said. "As a test run."

The others nodded in agreement.

Although he wanted to believe otherwise, Cyborg felt as though bad things would happen once Robin reappeared. The Titans were capable of outsmarting him (somehow) but like a thriller writer Slade was building up the suspense by keeping the superhero community on such high alert. When he would decide to do something drastic was anybody's guess, but for now everyone was waiting.

Waiting for what, though, Cyborg didn't know.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

al'Ghul Residence

It took the longest time for al'Ghul's guards to notice him.

Being in the employ of Ra's al Ghul, Batman honestly expected better from the guards. If he had any sort of ego then he would have felt insulted. But Bruce wasn't here to stoke his ego. He was here for answers.

"Stop right there!"

Really?

Batman leapt down from the shadows and onto the roof as the guards stepped backwards. Some of their faces held expressions of shock. Others held up their weapons and pointed them directly at his face. Batman didn't want to fight Ra's' guards, but if he had no other choice then he would.

"I'd like a word with your boss," Batman growled.

Surely the guards would know about Batman and Ra's' rivalry. Well, of course they would know. That was probably why they were attacking him right now. They stood at attention, their guns never wavering. One of the younger men sprinted forward and tried to hit him with the butt of his gun.

Batman stepped to the side and tripped the man with his boot. This seemed to enrage the other guards, who began to move closer as Batman punched the lights out of another. Perhaps Ra's already knew he was here and was merely sitting back to watch the show. It wouldn't have surprised Batman if he was doing just that.

A squad of guards surrounded Batman, but the Dark Knight was unperturbed by this. He could easily take them all down. One of the guard's communicator began to buzz. Still aiming his gun at Batman, the guard slowly reached down and plucked the communicator out of his belt.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Ra's asked. "There seems to be a disturbance on the roof."

"The Batman, he's here."

"Ra's!" Batman shouted. "Call off your men!"

"Good evening, Detective," Ra's said coolly, "what brings you here at this late hour?"

"Skip the niceties, Ra's, and call off your men."

"Why?"

"I need to speak with you."

For a moment Batman was unsure what Ra's was going to do. When Ra's didn't reply the captain lifted the communicator to his lips. "He's still here, sir."

"Is he now? Then by all means, Captain, lower your weapons and show him inside. This is not how we treat our guests."

At once the guards lifted up their weapons and stepped back to allow Batman through to the room down below. They continued to glare at him as he leapt down through the sky window into the library. Ra's was sitting in an elaborate armchair with a thick book in his hands, the light from the fireplace casting him in an orange glow. He looked as though he was going to turn in for the night soon. A woman with dark hair and piercing eyes turned to look at him. Ah yes, Talia. Ra's' daughter.

Batman nodded curtly at Talia, whose hand drifted oh-so-carefully towards the gun resting on her hips. Ra's shut his book and set it aside. He saw his daughter tense and shook his head slightly. She relaxed, but Batman knew that she would never completely relax whenever he was around.

"Well, why don't you sit down, Detective, and we'll talk this out like gentlemen."

Although Ra's offered him a chair Batman did not sit down. He did not want to sit down. Ra's didn't seem surprised when Batman simply stood there like a stone statue, his face a perpetual grimace.

"Taking out my guards wasn't necessary," Ra's said, "I'd happily let you in through the front door, but I understand that you prefer the window."

"Dick. What do you know about him?"

He didn't have time for a lengthy preamble. Ra's seemed to sense the urgency in Batman's voice.

"Ah, so you still haven't found him. With Deathstroke keeping so very quiet these days I suppose it will be nearly impossible for you to find him."

"Oh, I'll find him. Then I'll break every bone in his body."

A wry smile crept across Ra's' lips. "You won't kill him?"

"No, even though he deserves more than a body cast for what he's done. Tell me about the dinner."

"Why should I?" Ra's asked, tapping the ends of his fingertips together. "Villain business is villain business. I have my own goals and plans to keep track of."

Was Ra's really going to play this game now? Now that he was talking like this Batman had half a mind to try to bring down Ra's. Batman had a feeling that the dinner Ra's attended in Jump City had something to do with the multiple murders. He wasn't going to leave until he got an answer out of Ra's.

"Why did he invite you?"

"Politeness, perhaps." Ra's began to stroke his goatee. "Why do you want to know?"

"He's left Jump City with Dick. And I'm sure you've heard about the murders all across the country."

"Indeed I have. What of them?"

"Slade's behind them. You still haven't answered my question: why did Slade invite you to Jump City?"

There wasn't any guarantee that Ra's was going to tell the truth. But if Bruce had to trust anyone it would be Ra's. Just barely trust him, though. The villain studied Batman for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure you've realized by now that Deathstroke means to kill you, Detective," Ra's said, "he invited us in order to tell us that he wishes you dead. He told us to leave you alone."

Bruce was suddenly reminded of his conversation with Barbara last night. She finally decided to call him to voice her suspicions about the lack of villainous activity in Gotham. When she pointed it out Bruce wondered why he didn't notice it before. He hadn't told anyone besides Alfred that he was going to see Ra's tonight. He didn't want Barbara to come along for something like this. Underneath all the politeness Ra's was a dangerous criminal who needed to be stopped.

"Yet you decided to tell me all this."

"While you are my sworn enemy I do not wish to see you dead."

"You've never shied away from bloodshed. Why do you care?"

Ra's stood up, strode towards the large bay window and clasped his hands behind his back. Batman was struck by a sudden thought. The villains who did not wish to see you dead were the worst kind. It was one thing to kill a person out of spite, but those who were truly evil prolonged a person's suffering. They delight in suffering, and only when a person begged to be killed would they do so. Then again, the Joker was a different kind of evil. The dispassionate arbitrary evil that cared for nothing but chaos itself.

"My goals are not so self-oriented, Detective. I strive to make the world a better place, just like you do, only I am willing to use violence to achieve my goals. I still consider you to be a worthy heir to the empire I have built. What happens to one boy is insignificant among the billions who suffer every day. If he were not your son, your ward and heir, then I would think nothing of it."

Batman's eyes narrowed. Where was Ra's going with this? He just admitted that he didn't care much about Dick and that the only reason he cared about him was because he was Bruce Wayne's ward. Was Ra's just talking in circles because he honestly had nothing substantial to say? Before Batman could open his mouth to snap something back Ra's continued to speak.

"Yet at the same time I must admit that I am curious as to what the boy will learn under Deathstroke's tutelage. He is a force to be reckoned with. Even though the boy is not of your bloodline he still has great potential and raw power. Obviously not so much power that I would choose him to take over my empire, but great power nevertheless."

This just pissed Batman off. Didn't he say that he wouldn't want his own children not to—no, Batman shouldn't believe everything Ra's told him. No matter how pleasant his conversation was Batman knew that he could never trust him.

"You're still delusional, Ra's," Batman said finally, "perfection can never be achieved."

In that moment he hated Ra's. The man had so much power…so much knowledge…and while his motives were admirable he was going about it in a despicable way. He could be doing so much good for the world, yet he simply decided not to. To think that Bruce had caught this villain's attention without even trying…

"My offer still stands, you know," Ra's said, "you as the heir to my empire. I know you won't accept, but I feel obliged to state it again."

"My answer is still no."

Ra's laughed softly and shook his head. At least Ra's respected him enough to make his own choice about it. Bruce knew that, in Ra's' perfect world, Bruce Wayne would take over Ra's' vast empire, marry Talia and live in a perfect world. Ra's would consider their union to be the most perfect. Still delusional, as always.

His Bat communicator buzzed.

"Batman!" It was Barbara's voice. "The Joker's in downtown Gotham!"

Good. An excuse to leave. If what Ra's said was true about Slade pandering to the Bat villains in order to make them leave Batman alone, then Slade must not have bothered to deal with the Joker. Good choice. No one could ever tame the Joker.

"Take care, Detective," Ra's said. "I'll be watching this unfold with anticipation."

Batman leapt from the window and launched himself into the air. A few feet below him was the Bat-plane, where it was hovering, just waiting for him. As he flew away back towards Gotham he couldn't help but notice the empty passenger's seat beside him.

He felt as though his time was running out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So…has anyone read "The Most Dangerous Game"? Probably one of my most favorite short stories ever. Read it in high school. It's quite awesome. There's your daily dose of classic lit. :P

HERPYDERPDERP YES I know my venison poop! I know so much useless information. It's great.

Chapter's out a little early since I sort of…well…have this week dedicated to STAR WARS. MY ANNUAL STAR WARS DAY IS COMING UP. I WILL HAVE NO TIME FOR FANFICTION. WHY WOULD I WHEN I AM FANGIRLING ABOUT STAR WARS? And easing back into schoolwork…yeesh…

I'm in a weird mood.

Stay fabulous and review.

P.S this will probably be the last of my gratuitous chapter posting spam as I go back to school. I will go back to weekly updates.


	12. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Je les n'ai pas_.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** _Je les n'ai pas_.

 **A/N:**

I am so excited for Star Wars. 14 hours. Six movies. One day. Huzzah.

I'm just gonna put this out there now: I will attempt to keep a schedule this semester. I know I always say that and end up getting the chapters out on time, but my workload this semester is truly obnoxious. I started taking classes for my minor as well as my major, and they are all writing and reading intensive. This semester is going to kick my butt. Apologies in advance. I'll say… updates on Friday nights. For now. Let's see how next week goes.

* * *

Chapter 12: Doubts

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

He was pleased.

His apprentice had made much more progress than he could have ever hoped. So much progress had been made more in these two or three weeks than in the past seven months.

But what else had he expected?

Obviously he didn't expect the overwhelming loyalty of a favorite lapdog, but the kind of loyalty that a thane gave to his lord. The lord, the protector, would give gifts or rewards to the thane for his heroic deeds. Not that Dick's actions were necessarily heroic, but he was demonstrating more loyalty. More obedience. Soldier-like qualities.

That night he decided to take a walk. He didn't bring Dick along since he was going into town, but Slade knew that the townsfolk would become suspicious if Dick didn't show up soon enough. The mysterious nephew from Gotham. Yeah, right.

No, the main reason he wanted to go into town was so that he could talk with the other hunters. If he was going to start hunting then he wanted to know who was going to take what territory. It wouldn't be good for them to run into someone else if they were out in the woods. Hunting season didn't officially start until September, but there were hunters already coming up to prepare.

As he neared the brightly-lit part of town he felt the sudden urge to brag about his recent accomplishments to someone, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that to anyone here without raising some suspicion. The only person he could talk to about his goals was Wintergreen. But even Wintergreen was becoming silent. And Dick…

For the first time in months Slade realized just how alone he was. Alone. Was that why he wanted a companion? An apprentice? Slade wanted his name to be imprinted upon the history books. In a sense he already was, but he wanted that legacy to continue. Dick was the key to continuing that legacy. What was the point of building up a criminal empire if he couldn't keep it going? Share it with a worthy partner?

To be feared was a great thing. But Slade didn't just pride himself on being feared and respected. He also prided himself on his ability to manipulate people. Dick was his greatest challenge yet. To take such a stubborn kid, one who was raised and trained by one of the greatest heroes in the country, and manipulate him into Slade's thinking was an accomplishment unto itself. He knew that it would be hard. He knew that it would take time.

Dick wasn't young enough to fully connect with him in a father-son relationship, but he was still young enough to manipulate. In a way, teenagers were the easiest to manipulate. At this point in life they are uncertain. Uncertain of who they will become, uncertain of the future, uncertain of which parental authority to trust. Impressionable. Slade understood that he and Wayne had a huge falling out before Dick moved to Jump City. While he assumed that it would be easier to widen the crack between them it hadn't taken long to plant the seeds of doubt in the boy's mind.

Slade was merely refining the skills that Dick already had. While Dick continually asked him why he was chosen other people also questioned Slade's actions. He had his reasons. He wasn't just going to share them with anyone who asked.

Slade found himself wandering into a tavern he used to haunt. Even though he felt a certain nostalgia for the days his family was whole, Slade knew that nothing would ever be the same. How could they be?

"Evening, Slade."

He turned his head at the sound of his name. Two burly men that he faintly recognized were leaning against the counter. Did he used to hunt with them? Slade couldn't remember. As he walked over to the counter the names came back to him. One, a man around his age with streaks of gray in his blond hair, was named Bray. He was ex-military too, wasn't he? Slade didn't care enough to remember. His friend was a slightly younger man Slade recognized as Willis.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while," Bray said, rising his hand to call the bartender, "did Africa get boring for you or what?"

"I decided to take a break from hunting," Slade said. "I needed to work on other things."

In a sense, hunting had become a bit boring for Slade. After being kicked out of the military he found that hunting wasn't the same. He needed to do something else…something to fill the void inside of him. That's why he became an assassin. Hunting people was more fun than hunting down animals.

"So why are you back up here?" Willis asked. "It's September tomorrow, so I'm assuming that you're here to hunt large game."

"Yes, I do need to go visit the Game Warden." Slade swirled the contents of his glass. "Pick up my license."

He didn't feel quite uncomfortable talking with these men, but he felt that the situation could escalate into an uncomfortable one. If he remembered like he thought he did, then Holden was sure to have told everyone about the mysterious nephew.

"You haven't done that yet?" Bray asked. "You really haven't been hunting lately, have you?"

 _Hunting of a different sort, Mr. Bray,_ Slade thought.

"Real life got in the way. And I haven't been up here much since I divorced Addie."

He accepted the glass that the bartender handed him and began to drink. Perhaps tonight he would get drunk and spill his secrets to the entire room. But he had enough self-control. Really, all Slade wanted to do was get away and gather his thoughts.

It seemed as though the other two men got the gist. Soon they stopped trying to talk to Slade and fell back into their own conversation. He sat at a table near the back and sipped his drink quietly, tuning out the rumbling conversations of the people around him. They were insignificant compared to the grand plans he had in mind.

He had seen the kid at his strongest and at his weakest. All at once Slade could see when Dick was strong…and when he was not. Those first few weeks were the worst, and not just for the kid. Obviously Slade knew that there was going to be some friction between them, but a few times he wondered he was ready to take on the responsibility of Dick's well-being. There were things that Slade noticed about him, things that he had the good sense not to mention to Dick. During the day the kid sucked it up, but sometimes Slade noticed that he wept at night.

On the worst days Slade knew when Dick was trying to hold his emotions in. In that sense he was strong. At night, though, Dick would cry in his sleep. As the villain Slade could mock him, demoralize him, beat him mentally down until there was nothing left but the husk of a personality. While he had been tempted to do something along those lines, Slade knew that he couldn't. That wasn't what he wanted. Really, Slade wanted Dick to come to his side of his own choice. This whole thing with the nanoscopic probes…it was only a temporary thing. Slowly Dick would begin to realize that Slade forced him to see the light…and he would be thankful for it.

Slade could tell when Dick truly tried to learn something. Although many high school kids didn't like to admit it, learning is fun. Teaching something in the correct manner could spark a lifelong interest, skill, even a career. Whenever Dick found something interesting there would be a certain…glow or aura about him. So far Slade had not seen Dick smile naturally in genuine happiness. While he acknowledged the fact that the kid's attitude was changing, Slade knew that when he saw that smile he knew that he would be able to trust him.

 **-Rae-**

Jump City, California

Somewhere Downtown

Raven didn't realize just exactly how seedy some parts of town were.

She couldn't help but act suspicious as she and Cyborg made their way through the downtown area, planning to hit a couple of bars where villains gathered. Raven supposed that the bars marked with red ink in Robin's hand were the ones that he visited as Red X.

Cyborg's holograms worked like a charm.

As they walked down the dimly-lit street neither looked anything like themselves. Cyborg made improvements upon Robin's technology. Unless one got close to Cyborg it was nearly impossible to see that, underneath the hologram, he was part machine. He was using the holograms, though. Raven didn't have to do much to make her look like a villainess. As long as she didn't use her powers then she would probably be fine.

Probably.

"Look," Raven said, pointing up towards a sign, "this is the bar where Robin got most of his information."

It was a sketchy place, to be sure, but if this was where Robin went then this was their best bet for information. Cyborg nodded and the two of them went inside. Instantly Raven felt an evil vibe swirl around her. Although she shuddered slightly, she forced herself to go inside.

There were villains all over the place. Some of them she recognized, but not all. This wasn't the place where the bigshot villains came to socialize. While they weren't planning on ordering anything they decided to sit down at a nearby table. The man sitting across from them raised an eyebrow as he studied the two of them with beady eyes.

"New here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, his hands curling slightly into fists, "we're just here for information."

If possible, the man's eyebrow went up even higher until it disappeared into his hairline. Cyborg leaned in a little closer to the man and spoke in a low voice. "What do you know about Robin?"

The man's eyes flickered from Cyborg to Raven, as though trying to figure out who exactly they were. Raven could feel tendrils of suspicion snaking out from him, as though he was trying to see through their disguises and true intentions. Perhaps he needed a little incentive.

"We'll compensate," Cyborg said, opening his jacket to reveal a packet of bills in his inside pocket, "no questions asked. You go on your way and we'll go on ours afterwards. If you know anything now's your chance."

Of course, there was always the possibility that the man would lie, but Raven got a vibe that the man did know something. He turned around and called over one of his friends from another table.

"Oh yeah…Boy Wonder…" the man snickered. "Heard he's working for Deathstroke now."

"Oh? And what's the word on the street?" Cyborg asked. "Has he come through here?"

"Oh yeah, Slade's been making him come here once in a while. Keep us on our toes, you know?"

"He ain't called Robin no more," piped up his friend. "Doesn't answer to that name."

Raven and Cyborg exchanged looks. What did this mean?

"That's…odd," Raven said slowly. "Does he have a new name?"

"Nah, not from what I can tell. We just call him 'kid.' Not much of a talker anyway."

This worried Raven a great deal. While she could only guess at what was going on with him now it wasn't a good sign if Slade stopped calling him Robin. Dick's identity was the only thing left to him, and if Slade was going to wear that down as well…  
"What business do you have with Deathstroke, anywho?" the man asked. "Not trying to usurp him, are you?"

"Yeah, he'll crush you under his boot before you even know what happened."

So, that's what all of the villains thought of Slade. Everyone in this city bowed to him for fear of harm to themselves. The Titans knew that Slade played with the criminal underground like a master puppeteer. Robin was just being used as another one of his puppets. Nothing more.

"We just have a bone to pick with Robin, that's all," Cyborg said. "As I'm sure you all do."

The man merely grunted in reply.

Everyone who was anyone would have a bone to pick with Robin, the Boy Wonder who caused so much 'mischief' in the Jump City underground. But now that Robin was a threat to both sides, the villains seemed unsure what to think of him.

Why couldn't Raven shake off the feeling that everything they were doing was pointless? That Batman had a better chance of figuring out where Robin was instead of them? Perhaps they were playing right into Slade's hands. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. As the man and his friend continued to talk with Cyborg Raven found her attention drifting elsewhere to a different conversation near them.

"Hey lady," a sleezy man said, hovering over a woman sitting alone at a table, "how's about I buy you a drink?"

"I don't think so, chum."

For some reason, the words caught Raven's attention.

The woman blew a ring of smoke from her lips and glared at him. At once Raven noticed something odd about her. She was too well-dressed to be from around these parts. The woman wore a pale pink dress with a brown coat. Her wavy brown hair fell down to her shoulders, framing a pretty face. If Raven had to put an age to the woman it would be around mid-forties. The woman stood up and took a delicate sip of her drink.

"I don't have time to waste with the likes of you," she said, "step away. I don't want to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? Don't make me laugh."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her green eyes at this. Raven and Cyborg exchanged glances, but neither made a move to do anything. If they were going to continue pretending to be villains then they needed to keep their cover. They wouldn't be able to use their powers without attracting attention.

The woman took another sip of her drink and then set it down on the table. Raven found that the woman was emitting a calm yet deadly aura. Was she some villainess they haven't met before? The man harassing her raised his hand, whether to strike her or grab her Raven didn't know. Before anyone could do or say anything the woman grabbed the man's hand, slammed him down on the table, and twisted his arm behind his back.

"When I say leave me alone, I mean it."

Her attacker merely spluttered in reply, his arm crushed underneath him. After twisting his arm one last time the woman let him go.

People began to back away and go back to their business now that the fight was over. Raven found that her hands, were formed fists, were now unclenching. She couldn't help but be impressed. That woman knew how to fight, and could even pull it off in high heels. She brushed away dust from her sleeve and rearranged her skirts.

Their informer whistled, but it wasn't a wolf whistle. It was a low whistle of admiration. "The lady's something."

"Indeed," Cyborg said. He placed the pile of bills on the table and motioned for Raven to get up. "I think it's time that we go."

The empath nodded. It was time to leave before they attracted unwanted attention. As they strode past the woman Raven heard her speak.

"Perhaps you should be a little more discreet, Mr. Stone," the woman said, turning to them, "Ms. Roth. Or would you prefer to be called by your other, more public, aliases?"

Both Cyborg and Raven stared at her. Just who was this woman? She took out a pack of cigarette from an inside pocket, took one out, and then lit it. Beside Raven Cyborg's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed in suspicion.

"I believe you are mistaken, Miss."

"Oh, I'm not mistaken, Mr. Stone. I know exactly who you two are, and if you wish to stay undercover then I suggest that we leave. I will not explain anything in here."

Raven and Cyborg exchanged glances. Could they trust this woman? The acrid smell of cigarette smoke was beginning to irritate Raven. If they were going to continue talking with this woman then she would rather talk outside. Raven nodded. They walked outside into the dank streets.

"Who are you?" Cyborg demanded. "You can't just go barging in here like—"

"Mr. Stone, you and your team have already made too many mistakes. It was only too easy to follow you here. You may have fooled the lesser idiots, but your ruse will not last long."

This woman didn't pull her punches. Literally. Her voice was crisp, blunt, straight to the point. She didn't come here to dawdle and exchange niceties.

"Your plan to infiltrate the HIVE Academy is flawed. Without my help you'll never be able to talk to the Headmistress or find Slade."

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked. "What's your name?"

The woman did not answer right away. She stood there, smoking her cigarette, as she considered Raven. When Raven tried to read the emotions emanating from her she felt only calmness.

"We have a common enemy. I will help you bring him down." The woman looked at her cigarette, grimaced, and then smashed the butt against the wall of the bar. "My name is Adeline Kane. Deathstroke—the man you know as Slade—is a man I have sworn to kill."

Kill?

"We don't want to kill him," Cyborg said automatically. "But if you'll help us get him arrested—"

"I tried to kill him once and almost succeeded," Adeline snapped, "I know him better than you think. I also know what's been happening with your friend Grayson."

Raven found herself tensing. How did Ms. Kane know Robin's secret identity? Well, Slade knew Robin's identity, but it seemed as though he wasn't waving the information out to other villains. Neither she nor Cyborg knew if they could fully trust her. Yet.

"What do you know about him?" Cyborg asked. "And how are you connected to Slade?"

"That's an interesting question, isn't it?"

For the first time Raven felt a wave of hesitancy flowing from Adeline. Raven got the sense that Adeline didn't want to speak about her past right away to the Titans.

"If you want to help Mr. Grayson, then I suggest that you take me back to your Tower," the woman said, "what I have to say may help you find him."

Raven and Cyborg exchanged looks again. Could they trust her? Maybe. Maybe not. Even though she offered to help them find Robin Adeline could be working towards her own goals. Like everyone else, she had her own motivations in mind. But if she could pick out the undercover Titans, then what else had they done wrong?

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Downtown

"How bad is it?" Batman asked.

"It's bad."

Batman and Batgirl stood on a rooftop overlooking downtown Gotham. Below on the streets the Joker was laughing hysterically. This was just the distraction he needed. Try as he might to forget them, Ra's' words echoed in Batman's head.

Together they took out their grapple hooks, shot them towards a steel support beam, and then swung down onto the street below. Good thing Barbara had enough sense not to go after the Joker herself.

"Oh good, Batman," the Joker said, smiling when he saw him, "I thought I was being ignored. What does a guy have to do to get attention around here?"

Batgirl tensed as several of the Joker's goonies stepped out onto the street, wielding some nasty-looking guns. At once Batgirl sprang forward to deal with the thugs. In earlier days it would be Robin's job to do that, but Robin wasn't here. Batgirl was a great sidekick, no doubt about that, but she wasn't the same as Dick. The Joker watched them with his sickly yellow eyes, his face stretched into a perpetual smile.

"Does it bother ya, Batsy?" the Joker asked, his laugh turning into a wheeze. "Heard all about your kid and Deathstroke. Now I really don't know what to think about that, but I still find it hilarious."

One. Two. Three slow steps towards the Joker. For the Joker's sake, Batman hoped that the Joker would just drop the subject. But now that he had caught Batman's attention, Bruce knew that the Joker wouldn't stop talking.

"Ya know, I was beginning to wonder what was up with bird-boy myself," the Joker said conversationally, "got up and left the nest so suddenly…he was ever so much fun to play around with, Bats."

Behind him Barbara was dealing with the Joker's minions. Batman didn't care if the Joker had some sort of trap waiting for him. If the Joker wanted a confrontation, then so be it.

"Surrender now," Batman growled. "Or I'll knock your teeth in."

Threats would do nothing. He knew that, but he felt obliged to say it. The Joker slapped his knees and began to laugh.

"Oh Batsy, you never get old. Little bird-boy did though…do you know how he's doing these days with Deathstroke?" If it was even possible, the Joker's smile widened. "Now I thought that I was the bad guy….but he really puts the cherry on top!"

Batman slammed his elbow into the stomach of a Joker goon rushing up behind him. He didn't have time to deal with them unless Barbara was in trouble. The Joker was his main concern. But why hadn't he acted already? By now he usually would have rushed at him and gotten this whole unpleasant business over with. But still, Ra's' words echoed in his mind, the words overlapping until he could hear nothing but a garbled cacophony that used to be Ra's' voice.

"Can your little birdy-bird handle being away from you?" The Joker asked, his voice rising as he began to taunt. "I bet he cries every night for Daddy-Bats to save him—"

Batman had had enough. He brought his fist back and punched the Joker in the face for all he was worth. Even with blood trickling down his nose the Joker still continued to laugh.

"Oh-ho, did I pick a nerve, Bats?"

"Shut up!"

"It's just great! One big joke! The kid you trained to become the hero has become the villain! This is the best joke I've heard all night!"

That was it.

He had had enough of the taunting. Not only from the Joker, but from Slade. Batman wanted something tangible to beat. Slade was too much of a coward to face him, so he sent lackeys to do his dirty work for him. He made Dick do his dirty work. Batman hated the fact that he couldn't find Slade. He hated the fact that the man wouldn't come out and fight him. So he decided to vent his anger out on the Joker, who was crazy enough to taunt him about it tonight.

Something within Batman snapped.

Disregarding Batgirl, he rushed towards the Joker and caught him by the throat. Blood was pounding so fiercely through his head that he couldn't even hear what the Joker was saying anymore. He didn't care. He didn't want to hear what the Joker was saying anyway. His fists moved in a blur as he kept pounding away into the Joker's fragile flesh, not caring how much he was hurting him.

"Batman!"

He felt a small yet strong hand catch his arm. He looked down at Batgirl, whose eyes were wide and terrified. By now the Joker was unconscious, his head lolling to the side as he hung limply in Batman's fist.

"You've done enough, Bruce," she said in a quiet voice. "Beating him won't bring Dick back."

This time Batman listened to her words.

He let go of the Joker, who slumped heavily to the street. Already he could hear the police sirens wailing, the noise growing louder as they neared the street. Amidst all of the destruction Batman worked quietly, tying the Joker up for the authorities to take him back to Arkham Asylum.

Even though the Joker was unconscious he could still hear the man's hysterical laughter ringing in his ears. The Joker had always threatened to kill Robin, but he would never kill Batman. Bruce was sure that Slade was holding some sort of leverage besides the Titans' lives over Robin to keep the kid complacent. It was very possible that Batman's own life was being threatened as well.

"I'm losing it," Batman said quietly, "I really am."

Barbara was great, but she just wasn't the same as Dick. Over the years Dick had become something like the son he never had. Bruce never asked Dick to call him father and he never called Dick son, but now that he had time to think about that that was what Dick was to him. His son. The boy he took in as his own so that he wouldn't go through the same thing Bruce went through in his own childhood.

Without Robin, Bruce would have mentally lost it years ago. He needed a balance in his life. Dick had given him that balance with his cheery attitude and his silly quips. Ra's was right. The reason that Bruce allowed Dick to become Robin was because he was so full of potential. He was his protégée, the obvious heir to the Batman mantle should Bruce ever fall in the line of battle. Now that balance was gone. Whatever cheeriness Dick had left in him was probably beaten out of him by Slade.

For the first time Bruce was unsure whether he could fix this situation or not. No one had heard from Dick in months. The last time Bruce saw him was when Slade contacted him in the Bat Cave. That had been almost half a year ago. What if Dick had stopped fighting? What if he had already given in? Maybe that's why no one had heard from him: because he had joined Slade's side. Bruce wasn't sure what made him think this, but the idea was beginning to grab hold of him.

When Bruce took Dick in he made a promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He promised that Dick would never be alone again, that he would have the freedom to live the life he chose, the kind of childhood that Bruce never had. He made a promise to protect Richard Grayson, the young and only son of John and Mary Grayson.

And he had failed to keep it.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

Dick moved as quietly as he could, his feet stepping carefully amidst the twigs and leaves on the forest floor. While he learned the art of sneaking quietly along a city street from Bruce, this was different.

In one hand he held an unloaded rifle. It was so strange carrying this stupid thing around. He was unaccustomed to the weight, so it threw him off slightly. Just like fighting without a cape. Although, he reasoned that he actually fought better without a cape. Perhaps if he went back to heroics he would ditch it.

His ears strained for the sound of a snapping twig or of heavy human breathing as his eyes scanned his surroundings. He looked for signs that someone had been through here. A broken twig. A footprint. He wondered why he and Slade were playing cops and robbers when they could be hunting. Isn't that what Slade wanted to do? Maybe Slade didn't trust him with a loaded rifle just yet.

Even though he knew that this was just a game, Dick couldn't help but feel like a deer being stalked in the woods. As the minutes passed he just couldn't shake the feeling off. He knew that if he was going to turn the table on Slade he would need to go on the offensive. If he was going to win Slade's approval _today_ he was going to have to go on the offensive.

 _If Slade can do this then you can, Grayson,_ Dick thought, _and Slade knows that I can. Scary how he knows so much about my strengths…my weaknesses…_

He pushed his distracting thoughts away as he forced himself to think about the matter at hand. Three times they had played this little game and three times before Slade had caught him. Each game ended with a severe lecture on what he did wrong before being thrown back into the game. Although he was paying attention he found that his mind wandered every so often. There were so many things he was worried about.

It took him a moment to realize that the cold tip of a rifle was touching the back of his neck.

"Bang, bang, you're dead."

Dick hated the way Slade that. He spun around to find Slade standing behind him. How could he have missed him? Despite the fact that Slade was wearing his regular uniform he could still blend into the trees. It was an uncanny ability of his. Perhaps he was so talented that he didn't need to dress in camo to hide himself from Dick.

"Honestly, how do you manage to stay alive?" Slade asked, lowering the rifle. "I could have killed you ten different ways in the last ten minutes."

 _Then why don't you?_ Dick thought bitterly. _Just do that instead of making me suffer._

"Sometimes the point of wearing a big symbol on my chest isn't meant to keep me alive," Dick replied, "I don't care about my well-being in a fight."

Yes, he could agree with the fact that he was a walking target when he worked alongside Batman. But he agreed to the colorful costume. He wanted to be a walking target so that the bad guys would come and fight him. If ever a civilian was in danger he hoped that the shooter or villain would aim the gun at him instead. That's what Bruce taught him. That's what a hero was supposed to do.

Slade crossed his arms over his chest. Today Dick wasn't training to be the hero. He was training to be the villain, whose own safety and self-interests took precedence over other lives. In a way, Slade was a coward. He always made other people do his dirty work even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Of course, Dick wasn't stupid enough to voice this.

"You're going to have to change that attitude. When you fight you may have to fight to the death. Fight to stay alive."

Dick leaned against a tree and slid down until he reached the trunk. Almost gingerly, he placed the rifle across his knees. Even when it wasn't loaded he treated it as a live weapon. He opened his water bottle and squirted water into his parched throat.

"You need to be quieter. I could hear you from a mile away."

"Uh-hum."

He didn't want to get up and do this again. Dick knew that Slade must be bored as well, since Dick wasn't really making himself much of a challenge today. That meant that he would have to do something or else Slade was liable to get angrier more quickly.

"What do you want me to see you as?" Dick asked. "Father? Master? Coach?"

It was an honest question. Perhaps too honest. Dick took another sip of water and looked at the ground. Slade already knew him well. He couldn't allow this to get more personal than it already was. Before Slade could answer Dick hurriedly posed another question.

"What do you see me as?"

He saw Slade's cloth mask shift as he opened his mouth to reply. Was that the real question he wanted to ask? If Dick understood what Slade saw him as, then it would be possible for Dick to understand how Slade wanted Dick to see him.

Yet something squirmed at the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to understand Slade and he didn't want Slade to understand him. They were still enemies, even if Dick was acting like he wasn't right now. Understanding the man underneath the mask was crucial to learning how to beat him, but this was a different kind of understanding. This was the kind of understand that could lead him to sympathize with his worst enemy…

 _Yet isn't the good guy supposed to be nice towards everyone?_ He thought. _Love your enemy? Yeah, right._

In an ideal world maybe. But Dick knew that if he was ever going to beat Slade then he would have to play dirty. It was hard to feel empathy for people who cared nothing for others, especially having grown up in a place like Gotham.

"What do I see you as?" Slade mused. He placed his gun against a tree trunk. "A young man who has lost his way. A young man full of potential. My apprentice."

 _Always with the "my" with him,_ Dick thought. _I was—am—Bruce's ward, but he never called me "my ward" to my face. Only in front of the reporters, and even then only sparingly._

He had to ask. Although Dick didn't want to he knew that he had to know. He took a deep breath and forced himself to ask it.

"But you don't want to see me just as an apprentice," Dick said, "but…as a son?"

Once before Slade said that Dick might become like a father to him. Dick wanted to slap himself across the face. He didn't want to do this. Yet he noticed how his quality of life improved when he tried to stay on Slade's good side. It was nice not having to fall asleep at night without major bruises or a limp or waking up with blood on the pillow. He knew that it was selfish to think of his captivity like that, but how else could he feel? No sane person wanted to live a life of loneliness and beatings.

He felt conflicted.

Dick didn't know how much more of this he could take. He hated schmoozing up to Slade when he really wanted to kick the guy in the balls. In some sick sense he actually wanted to be beaten for acting like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Slade was the bad guy, the man who threatened to kill the Titans if Dick didn't do whatever he said. The mercenary wanted him to like it here. If Dick truly started believing that he did then Slade would win. Again, confusion welled up in the pit of Dick's stomach. Whenever Slade acted so…paternal…it confused him. It almost made him sympathetic to Slade's actions. Dick wasn't the misguided one. Slade was. Yet here and now, it was so easy to believe Slade because Slade was the one who held all the strings. Slade was the one in control of his life. Yet so much depended on Dick's actions that he was beginning to doubt even this. It seemed as though if he wanted the Titans to live then he would have to submit to Slade's thinking.

He was stuck in such an odd situation.

Something came over Slade, something that Dick had never before seen in the villain. Although he couldn't see Slade's face he could tell from the body language that Slade relaxed. He wasn't going to get angry over this. And the only reason that Dick knew that was because it was the question that Slade wanted to hear.

"I know that I am not your father," Slade said, "your real father died because Tony Zucco killed him. You probably believe me to be an inadequate replacement. But even if your real father was alive you probably would have left the circus. You wouldn't have been content with being a trapeze artist because you are destined for something greater. You have the potential for greatness and I can help you achieve that. All you have to do is trust me."

Slade held out his hand.

Instead of formulating the answer that Slade wanted to hear, Dick simply stayed silent. He was honestly confused and didn't know what to think. Doubts clouded his mind. What if he _did_ become the villain? What then? What if his plan didn't work? What if…Slade was right? Would Dick have been happy if his parents were still alive? Or would he had fallen into the same fallout he had with Bruce?

 _Why are you even thinking that?_ Dick asked himself. _Slade's trying to trick you. You honestly can't believe what he's saying…_

Slade's gloved hand was still outstretched. The first time Slade held out his hand like that was when he asked Robin to agree to the blackmail. For a few seconds Dick stared at it, wondering what it would mean to shake it. He didn't have to. Did Slade expect him to? He wasn't threatening to kill the Titans or anything, so Dick could only assume that he didn't have to agree to this now. But he extended his arm and hesitantly shook Slade's hand.

This was it.

Something clicked inside Dick's mind. He knew that, today, with this "heart-to-heart" conversation, he had managed to do what he had never been able to do before: fool Slade. Instead of letting go right away Slade pulled him to his feet.

"Tomorrow, we're going to hunt some live game, all right?"

Dick nodded. Not that he was looking forward to it. At heart he was still a circus boy, a trapeze artist who worked without a safety net. Right now, with his plan to manipulate Slade and contact the JLA, he was working without a safety net. He didn't have a backup plan. If he failed then his fall would mean almost certain death for the people he loved. Dick understood that if he failed then Slade would realize that he was being manipulated, and in turn Dick would be punished accordingly.

He had to act soon, or else he feared that he would begin to believe his own lies.

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 **A/N:**

LOL subtle reference to the ancient art of comitatus in Slade's POV. English majors will get it.

So I while I was outlining I debated with myself with whether or not Adeline should make an appearance. Since this story is as much about Slade as it is about Robin, then it would only be a matter of time before Addie came in.

Wow…the angst in this chapter…and it's not just Dick either…just about everyone.

Dick's POV segment was actually a pretty challenging piece of psychology to write. Will he become evil? I don't know. Or maybe I do. XD

I know there's not much action here, mostly internal monologues, but it's all important. Just you wait.

I actually wanted to end this part a couple of chapters later, but then I realized I would rather end with this air of uncertainty.

REVIEW!


	13. Hunting, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** If I owned them then why would I be writing fanfiction?

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** If I owned them then why would I be writing fanfiction?

 **A/N:** Ahem.

So…hey guys. I've been sorely tempted to reply to some of your reviews, but now that part 2 has begun we're going to get in the thick of things. Part 1 was mostly just buildup. I do reply to reviews (it depends on my mood how often I reply to you) and although I'm sure you're all fabulous people whom I would love to take out to coffee/lunch to talk nerd stuff, we're at the point where I'm not going to say anything. If you think you've noticed something then keep it at the back of your mind while reading. Something may just happen.

Also, I'm thinking about changing my username. I've been wanting to change it for a while, but I didn't because everyone knows me by this username. If I do change it then it will be along the same line as "aessedai" (major kudos for those who know what fandom that's from), but I mostly want to remove the numbers from my penname. And you guys would also have an actual name to call me by.

I am starting a webcomic and artwork is actually posted online! Strips aren't up yet, but you can look at the preliminary sketches! My artist and I are under the name **EliTheIntern** on DeviantArt.

And mysterious anon you freaked me out a bit when you started off your review in French. I was like "OH SHIZ YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER IN FRENCH CRAP LEMME GET MY DICTIONARY" but it was all good. I understood you.

 **Oh, a warning:** If you guys squicked at the fishy thing a couple of chapters ago you might squick here.

* * *

Part 2: Partner

September

Chapter 13: Hunting

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

Falling into a trap.

Dick sat on the bed and tossed a baseball he found in the room against the opposite wall. He couldn't believe that he felt as though he was beginning to fall into Slade's mental trap. Perhaps he was beginning to crack under the pressure.

 _I don't want this to happen,_ Dick thought, catching the baseball and then throwing it hard against the wall, _I won't let it happen. It doesn't matter how nice he can be. The fact is that he's still a jerk. A murderer. He doesn't actually care about me._

He hoped that no one could hear him throwing the baseball. It was getting late and he found that he couldn't sleep. As he threw the baseball again he glanced at the clock. Midnight. Usually he would be asleep, but he found that he was wide awake. How could he, knowing that he might kill something tomorrow? Dick knew that he didn't have a choice, but he didn't like it.

Right now he just wanted to go home. After sucking up to Slade all day he found that depression was aching in his chest again. The stark contrast between what he was acting and what he was feeling just intensified his depression. A sudden wave of homesickness overcame him. He wanted to be with his friends and listen to Beast Boy's stupid jokes again. He wanted to talk to Raven about the latest book she read and play video games with Cyborg again. He wanted to see Starfire and express his true feelings towards her, say that he was sorry for pushing her away when he most needed her. He wanted to watch movies and play volleyball on the roof and talk. There were so many things he wanted to do with his life. So little time.

Slade wouldn't give him those things. That's where his logic was flawed. His only friend was Wintergreen, and even Wintergreen couldn't stand him sometimes. That was the difference between him and Slade: Slade didn't have any friends.

Maybe that was the reason why Slade wanted him as an apprentice. Was it possible for the villain to be so lonely, so desperate for human interaction that he had to force someone to be with him? Perhaps. It was a relatable motivation that was completely human, but the way Slade was going about doing it would only push people away from him.

 _Careful,_ he warned himself, _he's not supposed to be relatable. He's anything but relatable._

That's where he was falling into a trap. For the past eight months he had been trying to rationalize his situation by detaching himself from it. Treat it like an intellectual puzzle in order to keep himself from going insane. Understand why Slade acted the way he did. Slade hadn't been beating him, so he wanted to think that it was because Slade had some good in him. Even though that may be the case Slade still wanted him to think a certain way. Withholding violence he was capable of committing was just one way of doing that. If he sympathized with Slade then Slade would win. No matter how "nice" Slade appeared to be Dick knew that he had to keep one thought at the back of his mind: the nanobots. If Slade had any good in him he would let him go and get rid of the nanobots.

Maybe, in some outlandish way, Dick could persuade Slade to come to his senses.

The ball rolled underneath the bed. Sighing, Dick made himself get up and then ducked down to retrieve it. His arm snaked underneath the bed. As his fingers scraped the floor he noticed something odd. One of the floorboards underneath the bed was loose. Forgetting about the baseball, Dick took out the floorboard and put his hand in the hole. His fingers caught hold of something.

It was a drawing.

There were four people in the picture. A blond-haired man, a dark-haired woman, and two little blond kids. For a long time he sat on the floor and gazed at this picture. There were names written in a child's blockish handwriting underneath every stick figure. Grant. Joey. Mom. Dad.

A family.

Dick knew that, deep down, he did expect this. Yet it was so strange to see Slade as a person, a man with a family. What had happened to his sons? Were they still alive? Or were they dead? And if Slade had a wife, then what was she like? Did she leave him when she found out that he was a mercenary? Or was she dead as well? If that blond-haired man marked "dad" was Slade, then perhaps it was possible to understand Slade's mysterious background.

He reached into the hole again and looked for more items. Dick didn't expect to find anything useful, but now he was intrigued. Who had put these things in here?

It was an old radio. He wiped away the dust from the screen and looked at it. This…this was perfect. Dick pushed himself to his knees and looked around the room again, excitement warming his chest.

Thanks to Slade Dick now had the skills to contact the Justice League. Instead of stealing a transmitter from one of the Sladebots like his original plan was, which was risky and would attract Slade's attention, he could take this thing apart. Fix the transmitter. Get it working. It was a long shot that he would pick up a signal, but he needed to try. When he first arrived here he saw a radio tower in the distance. Hopefully it was powerful enough to pick up a weak signal if he managed to fix it.

That was only part of his plan to fix this horrible situation. What he made the other night was more for his benefit. It bothered him that he didn't know where he was. He still needed to find a way to seek out during the night to use it. But if he managed to contact the Justice League—and that was by a long shot—he wasn't going to tell them where he was. Dick decided that he would rather stay here and relay information to them. Figure out how the nanobots worked and then eventually send the information to them. It was a dangerous idea, to be sure, but it was the best thing he could think of.

He put the radio back in the hole and replaced the floorboards. That would be a handy place to hide things. What else would he need…?

Dick picked up the digital alarm clock. He would need batteries, but he didn't want to take the batteries out of the alarm clock. That would reset the numbers, and Dick had no way of knowing the real time without this. Slade or Wintergreen would notice the clock numbers change. If he had a watch he would be able to reset the clock. But he wouldn't be able to do anything yet. Not for a while, anyway.

Dick set the clock down and turned off the lamp. He really needed to go to bed. Dick crawled under the covers and curled into a ball, several different thoughts going through his mind.

What would he have to do to get Slade to take off his mask?

As he lay there in bed he figured that he would have to suck up even more. This act was tearing him inside. He wanted to be truthful. Dick wanted Slade to know how much he actually hated him. He also couldn't but be paranoid that Slade was going to slingshot back to being sadistic again.

There was something else that Slade wanted, but what was it? Some part of him wanted to stick around just to see how far he could get Slade to trust him. If he could uncover Slade's true identity then his original goal would be achieved. He wouldn't have gone through this apprenticeship for nothing.

 **-BB-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

Both Beast Boy and Starfire were surprised to find a third person coming back to the Tower.

He sat at the kitchen table with everyone else, feeling just as wary as Raven initially felt. Across from him the mysterious Adeline Kane sat. She had the courtesy not to smoke inside Titans Tower, but she fingered a cigarette as she talked.

"How do you know who we are?" Raven demanded.

"You may act like professionals, but your team still needs work," Adeline replied. "Without Grayson your team is falling apart."

She stood up and began the pace the room.

"What do you know about Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Not much since Slade left the city. I don't know where he and Slade went, since they left so suddenly. I've spent the last few months tracking them down."

Beast Boy wondered who she was. She could be a villainess vying for power, trying to usurp Slade and using the Titans to do it. It wouldn't surprise him if she was. The fact that she knew everyone's secret identity was the only reason why the Titans grudgingly trusted her.

"You said that Slade is your enemy," Raven said, "could you take a possible guess as to where they might have gone?"

Adeline sighed. "I can only guess at Slade's motivations now. He wasn't the man I used to know. I have no idea where he is."

Well, that wasn't helpful. No one knew where Slade was. But if Adeline was tracking Slade, how could she have lost him? Did the criminal mastermind really fool everyone?

"You have a good plan. Controlling the amount of Xinothium that goes in and out of the city in order to get to the HIVE. That's clever. But if Slade was still here he might have noticed that you were behind it."

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"As Jump City's crime lord he also has a hand in controlling the Xinothium supply." Adeline brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's such a powerful substance that he _would_ try to control it."

Something tickled Beast Boy's senses. As he looked around the room he realized that the other Titans picked something up as well. It was the sense that Adeline Kane used to know Slade very well, just judging from the way she talked.

"Ms. Kane, what is your connection with Slade?" Raven asked.

An awkward silence crept between them. Adeline twisted the cigarette between her fingers as she considered them all.

"I knew Slade…well." Adeline's lips thinned as she turned to the Titans, a grave expression on her face. "He used to be my husband."

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

He was overcome with depression.

Of course, Bruce didn't let anyone else know that he was severely depressed. People always thought that Batman was grumpy, but this was beyond grumpiness. If he didn't do or find anything out soon then he knew that he was going to go insane.

Bruce hadn't yet told anyone his fears about Dick turning over to the Dark Side. In a way he knew that it was silly to think that Dick would turn evil. He had trained the kid himself after all. But now it was September. Eight months since he disappeared and became the servant of a crime lord. A lot could change in eight months.

How could anyone not change after what he's been through? Bruce understood that if Dick ever came back he wouldn't be the same kid. Things changed. What made Bruce uneasy was the fact that he didn't know what kind of person he was now. It was hard to talk to him before, and now…now the gap between them had only widened.

 _"Holy atomic pile, Batman!" Robin quipped, his smile widening as he looked up at Batman. "What are we going to do next?"_

Bruce chuckled to himself. The silly puns. As Dick grew older he didn't say those anymore…although Bruce was sure that he would if prodded.

His JLA communicator buzzed.

"Bruce, it's Dr. Mid Nite. I believe I've found something."

Now? It's been days—no, weeks—since the bodies were found. They were probably badly decomposed. Dr. Mid-Nite was calling him now?

"What?"

Since the murders Batman had been trying to track down the murderers, but to no avail. Slade must be orchestrating them from somewhere. He must have told them to leave town right away. And another reason why it was so difficult to track them down was because they all occurred in different cities. Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow all insisted that they solve the murders themselves with the local police department. It was important to make Slade think he was winning.

For now.

So far everyone was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on. Since the bodies were connected to everyone's secret identities everyone had to be questioned by the police. It was strange to think that their civilian egos were possible suspects for murder.

"It seems as though the Star City killer was a bit lazy," Dr. Mid-Nite said, "as you correctly surmised, the bodies were killed a few hours before they were found. I found traces of dirt underneath the woman's fingernails."

"So did the Star City Police Department. What makes your analysis any different?"

"The SCPD thought nothing of it. The woman was a gardener. They swept her house after they identified the body. Apparently she was working in her garden just a few minutes before her killer abducted her."

"And…what have you found?"

"Before I had to return the body to her family I examined the dirt. It doesn't match the kind of mulch she uses in her garden. That meant that she was taken someone else before being killed."

This was interesting news indeed. Bruce stood up and looked out of the window. Why would her killer take her somewhere else? Slade only meant to intimidate, so why would his hired killer bother to drag her off?

Well, in a sense Slade couldn't completely control his hired lackeys. There was always the possibility that they would do more than one bargained for. Maybe the killer had something personal to deal with. Maybe it was a deliberate clue left for the Justice League to find. Or maybe not.

"The composition of the dirt underneath her fingernails matched with a certain kind of compost found in the outskirts of Star City. I already trimmed the possible locations down to a single plant nursery called _Les Fleurs de Sol._ Whoever this killer is took her there."

Here was something that Bruce could work from. Knowing Ollie as he did, he supposed that Green Arrow wouldn't like having Batman butt into his town. Things worked differently in Star City. Green Arrow didn't entirely approve of Batman's tactics, so there was every possibility that he would tell Batman to shove off.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Bruce asked. "You could have told me this before the bodies were returned to the families."

"Sorry, but we all have our own problems to deal with." Dr. Mid-Nite sighed. "Look, I know this is important to you. It's important to all of us. But there's more going on in the world."

Dr. Mid-Nite logged off. Bruce sat down in a chair and sighed. Despite the fact that Dick was missing, he couldn't deny that there were other problems the Justice League had to deal with. If Dick hadn't turned evil yet then Bruce was sure that Dick would want them to go on with their lives.

But this wasn't over yet.

"Alfred," Bruce said, "cancel all my engagements tonight."

"Of course, sir. Where are you going?"

"Star City."

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

For some reason, Slade knew that Dick wasn't going to turn the gun on him just yet.

The kid wasn't emotionally ready to kill anyone. Even though he carried the gun like a true hunter he carried it with some apprehension. For once Slade couldn't read the expression on Dick's face. He strode behind Slade with a blank face. The mercenary could only guess what kind of thoughts were going through his head.

Was he scared? Hesitant? Ecstatic? Slade didn't know.

"Can you pick up the trail from here?"

Slade stepped to the side to allow Dick to see better. He watched his apprentice kneel to the ground, his eyes searching for the telltale signs that an animal had been through here. Slade could see the trail easily, but this was all for Dick's benefit. He was here to learn.

True, tracking down people was different, but the same basic rules applied. One had to learn how to pick up clues, learn the habits and schedule of the person he's tracking. Dick began to pick up his speed as he recognized the trail. Good. Slade hadn't expected him to pick it up this quickly.

Soon they entered a clearing. The deer that they were tracking stood with its back to them, quietly eating a patch of grass.

Dick lifted the rifle to his shoulders.

"Remember where I told you to shoot."

"Never the head. You have a better chance at killing it by shooting its chest." Even Dick's voice sounded a little bland. "Weaken it first."

So, he must still be apprehensive about killing still. Slade remembered when he took Grant out here for the first time. He was enthusiastic about it. Wintergreen's words floated to his mind: _"He's not Grant."_

Looking down at his young apprentice, Slade saw the differences. He understood that Dick was not Grant. No one could be the same as Grant. No one could adequately replace the son he had lost. Adeline made sure—through the courts and by willpower—that he would never see Joey again. Perhaps it was better that way.

While Slade loved Joey he hadn't seen the kid in years. Joey also inherited most of Adeline's traits. He wasn't a hunter. Truthfully, neither was Dick, but Dick had the talent and the drive to become one. Unlike Joey, Dick was a hot-headed kid who barely restrained his rage as he did what Slade asked of him. Even though the boy appeared calm now Slade knew that some sort of anger must be simmering underneath his skin. Soon he would find that hunting—both people and animals—would be a great way to release that anger.

The deer's head snapped up and looked at them with beady eyes. At a glance Slade could tell that it was a young male. The stubs of its antlers protruded from the top of its soft head. He noticed that Dick's hands shook slightly as he aimed. The kid and the deer stared at each other, as though wondering who was going to act first.

He pulled the trigger.

The shot rang loud and clear in the mountain air, immediately spooking the animal. At first Slade thought that Dick hadn't hit it, but as the deer sprang away he noticed spots of blood trailing on the ground. Dick stood there in shock, stunned that he actually managed to hit the thing. He clutched the gun to his chest and shot a bewildered look to Slade.

"Well, go get it."

That seemed to snap some sense back into him. After hurriedly switching on the safety and shouldering the rifle Dick sprinted after the deer like a thundering elephant. Slade let him go for a bit before following. Dick was practically scampering after the terrified animal and made no effort to keep quiet. Come on, he could do better than that. If he can tiptoe across a tightrope he could surely be more quiet.

As though Dick heard Slade's thoughts Dick began to slow down and make himself quieter. Good. Slade stayed a little behind so that Dick would do most of the work. He watched his apprentice work his way slowly towards the wounded deer.

They followed it for a good few hours. Judging from the amount of blood splashed on the ground and surrounding trees Slade assumed that Dick must have hit it right. Even the best hunter wouldn't be able to kill a large animal on the first shot. Humans, though, were harder to track down but easier to kill.

A few times Dick lost the trail and needed help getting back on track. Slade didn't lecture him but tried to be helpful. That's what he was here to do. Soon they found the animal collapsed on the ground, its chest rising and falling slowly as blood seeped from the wound Dick gave it earlier.

"Give it the _coup de grace,"_ Slade said, "it's going to die anyway."

Dick raised the gun again and pointed it towards the deer's head. Had the boy ever killed anything before? Slade knew that he probably hadn't killed anything before. Sure, he had seen people die. He watched his parents fall to their deaths. But he had never been actively responsible for the death of anything.

Slade felt an electric thrill run through him. Here and now he was going to witness Dick, the former Boy Wonder, kill a living being for the first time. Now he was about to defy everything he had ever been taught. True, this was the result of eight months of coercion and psychological manipulation, but it was amazing how much could change in eight months.

Another shot rang through the clearing.

Dick lowered the gun and gazed down at the dead animal. There was no expression on his face. This exercise had been done purely on autopilot. Slade couldn't tell whether he was in shock or if he was proud of the kill. He certainly hoped that it was the latter. Dick said nothing.

Utter silence.

"We have to dress the deer now."

"What?"

Slade could hear the anguish in his voice. Dick was trying to hide it, but he wasn't doing a good job. The older man took a knife out of his utility belt and placed it in Dick's hand.

"Take the knife. Cut it open."

Just like the fish, but amplified by ten. Honestly, the kid shouldn't get upset over this. Once he actually started eliminating people he was going to have the mess with the dead bodies. Make sure that he didn't leave any trace behind. Maybe even disfigure or destroy the bodies to get rid of evidence. Once before Slade thought about bringing Dick along to on one of his contracts, but then he thought better of it. Dick was still a liability when it came to these kinds of things.

"Cut along here," Slade said, pointing to the area, "and here."

Slade understood that this was going against everything Dick had been taught. Not just what he had been taught by Wayne, but by his real parents. They were far from killers. Even before he met Wayne Dick had been brought up by…well…trapeze artists and a bunch of clowns. Hardly the killing types. But Dick's talents shouldn't be wasted on heroics or acrobatics.

"I…" He stopped, staring at the dead animal with wide eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

His knuckles grew white as he gripped the knife tightly. It wasn't a question of whether or not he could physically do it. Both of them knew that Dick was physically capable. He just wasn't mentally ready for this. Slade didn't want to have to bring up the trigger to make him do this. That should always be used as a last resort.

Slade let Dick calm himself down. Once he came to terms to what he had to do then everything would go smoothly from there on. He had to accept the fact that he killed it, not Slade. Then he had to find his own way to make peace with that. After several deep breaths Dick lowered the knife to the carcass.

"Where?"

Almost methodically, the two worked together at the task of dressing the deer. Dick did as he was told without comment, although his face scrunched in dislike as he began to pull out the unnecessary organs. Slade found his mouth moving, giving instructions and explaining why this needed to be done, but he also found his mind wandering.

"Excuse me," Dick said.

Before Slade could say anything Dick hurried away into the surrounding woods. Slade had half a mind to call out for him to stop, but he didn't.

He heard retching noises as Dick vomited. Rolling his eye, Slade continued to cut the carcass up so that the meat wouldn't spoil. The kid would get used to it.

Eventually.

 **-DG-**

Woods

Rockies

He wiped away vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dick felt physically weak, although he didn't understand why. His arms shook as he struggled to support his body weight. Well, there went breakfast.

Already he didn't want to do this anymore.

Slade said he wasn't weak, but that's exactly how Dick felt. Let him think that the blood and guts were making him feel sick. In a way they were. Watching Slade cut the deer up…watching himself kill the thing…it was something that he couldn't unsee.

He knew that he was being silly. This shouldn't bother him so much. He dissected frogs and human cadavars before and seen Slade kill a fish. For god's sake, Dick had seen the Joker kill people in gruesome ways. He had seen much worse, so why would he be so bothered by this? Because he knew that if he stuck with Slade he would use the same skills to kill people.

He just couldn't shake the feeling off that Slade was trying to trick him into thinking a certain way. Dick didn't have anything against hunters, but he did have a personal grudge against Slade. Now he knew that if he ever got out of here he wouldn't be able to think the same way again about deer and hunting. He untucked his shirt and tried to wipe away the sticky blood from his hands. He hated what he was becoming. He hated all of this.

It was strange how Slade could take anything and warp it into something terrible. As he lay there on the pine needles he thought how silly it was that he was angsting over this. He wasn't killing anyone. Only when Slade would try to make him kill anyone would he say anything. Animals were only a secondary concern. The Titans would understand, right? Well, maybe Beast Boy would be the only one who objected killing animals.

"Hey, hey are you okay, kid?"

Dick's heart skipped a beat when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Two men—a middle-aged man with a beard and a younger man—stood over him. Both were dressed in hunting gear and held their own rifles. They looked related, although Dick couldn't be sure. Before Dick could say anything the older man knelt down, brushed Dick's bangs to the side, and put his hand on Dick's sweaty forehead. Dick felt sick, but he knew that he was going to have to make himself stand up eventually.

"You're a little warm," the man said, his brow furrowing, "and you were vomiting. We heard you."

Ugh. He could still taste bile at the back of his throat. The thought almost made him throw up again. However, Dick found that he relaxed under the concerned gaze of the man. Here was someone with an altruistic personality. A selfless personality. The Good Samaritan. It had been so long since he had been treated with genuine kindness that Dick didn't know what to say. Slade's "kindness" wasn't actually kindness.

Holden took out his water bottle. "Upset stomach?"

After a moment's hesitation Dick accepted the water bottle. As he drank his stomach began to settle. It made him feel a lot calmer. What the water couldn't do was remove the tension in his chest; the water couldn't wash away the fear overcoming him. Several different thoughts barrled through his mind.

Right now, Slade didn't know these two were here. Dick could tell them everything before running back to Slade. But something held him back. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. Slade was sure to find out they were here.

"You need to drink more water, chum," the man said, "especially at this high altitude. I think you got a sudden bout of altitude sickness."

Sure. Dick would go with that. He coughed and rolled to his knees, afraid that he would throw up again. Before he collapsed the man's hand shot out and steadied him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. I'm Holden."

He didn't know what to say or do. Did Slade know that they were here? Would Slade hurt them if he saw them talking to him? Instead of answering Dick stayed silent. That was the best way to ensure their safety. Holden's gray eyes swept over Dick's clothing and the blood on his hands.

"Are you hunting with someone?"

He nodded.

 _"Dick!"_

Dick started at Slade's sudden shout. Why was he so jumpy? As he sprang to his feet he noticed the expression on Holden's face. It was clear that he also recognized the voice.

"Isn't that Mr. Wilson?" the younger man asked.

"I think it is." Holden's face brightened. "You must be his nephew!"

Nephew? Mr. Wilson? As Dick attempted to put the pieces together Holden put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

Dick simply stared as Holden shook his hand with two of his. They knew Slade? Did that make them enemies? No, Dick got the feeling that Holden wasn't his enemy. There must be other people around here, then.

"Hey, we'll back go with you," Holden said, "I didn't know he was out today—"

"No."

It was the first time Dick spoke. Both men picked up his anxious tone. What could he tell them? What could he say? If Slade made up a lie then he would expect Dick to continue the lie. But Dick was lying enough as it was. If these two men were good people, then he couldn't make himself lie to them.

 _"DICK!"_

Now Slade was getting mad. Holden and his son exchanged glances. They too heard the sharp angry tone in Slade's voice. Dick took a few hesitant steps backwards before he turned around and ran back towards the woods, feeling like a complete coward as he did so.

He hoped that they wouldn't follow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So I was genuinely surprised at the amount of requests to have Holden and his son interact with Slade and Dick. I'm glad you guys like my OCs.

And yes, I'm aware that Slade is becoming so much relatable to all of us. Some of you even said that you feel sorry for Slade. Well, just keep reading.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE YOU WILL LEARN WHAT EVERYONE IS UP TO SOON ENOUGH. TORTURING PEOPLE ONLINE IS WHAT I DO BEST.

Review!


	14. Polaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Blarg.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Blarg.

 **A/N:**

NAME CHANGE: I warned you, didn't I? Sorry, did this for a couple of reasons: 1) so my parents would not find me (seriously, they know I'm on here.) 2) The pen name fits the fandom it's a part of better 3) I hated the numbers in my name. hate hate hate hated the numbers.

Ok. ALL RIGHT.

So I did watch Young Justice last week. On the community TV in my dorm lounge. People were giving my friend and me the strangest looks like "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU REALLY WATCHING CARTOON NETWORK?" and my friend and I were all like "SHUT UP BITCHES WE NEED TO KEEP UP WITH CONTINUITY." Of course, we didn't actually say that out loud. We then proceeded to flail and hyperventilate and…continue receiving strange looks.

Can I have some consolation that I'm not the only other college student watching Cartoon Network here? Real life flailing is so different from online flailing…quite frankly, I'm more comfortable with this online community when I flail about the DCAU. And let me say, guys, that I am so glad this fandom is still so active. Thank you.

 **Sig Uchiha** was also kind enough to create some fanart for this fic! It's on deviantart! Look under "Northern Star Robin." BTW, Sig, you also got a dedication on my Tumblr this morning.

I also have the urge to tell you all that I just photobombed all of my friends' yearbook pics with a Superman snuggie. Yeah. My life.

Enough talking. More storytelling.

* * *

On Dick Grayson:

"He's trying to figure things out assuming life always have answers, which of course it doesn't. But I see him as very, very competent, just not always self-aware. And he is perhaps a bit too critical of himself." - George Perez

* * *

Chapter 14: Polaris

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

Wisely, Dick mentioned nothing about the two men he met in the woods.

He staggered back into the clearing and found that Slade still cleaning out the animal. Slade wasn't going to be happy that he didn't come when he was called. Dick kept glancing nervously over his shoulder. What if the two men decided to follow him? What then could he do?

"Why didn't you come when I called you?"

Dick suppressed a smart reply and looked to the side. He had been close enough for Slade to hear him vomiting. Didn't Slade take that into account?

What if he had made a mistake? He almost took a step backward, afraid that Slade was going to hit him as he answered back.

"Sorry. I feel sick."

"Are you okay?"

Dick wiped his mouth again and nodded. He didn't want to talk to Slade. He was afraid that anything he would say would put himself or Holden and his son in danger.

Before he could say or do anything Slade lifted a hand and pressed it against Dick's forehead. The sudden coldness of his glove caused Dick to shiver involuntarily. _Don't touch me, creep._

"You are feeling a little warm," Slade said, "perhaps we should go back."

As Slade took away his hand Dick felt goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. Whenever Slade got close to him his instincts always told him to run or fight. However, Dick suppressed those instincts and bent his knees to help Slade clean the mess up. When Slade wasn't looking he glanced over his shoulder again. He honestly expected the two hunters—Holden was it?—to burst into the clearing.

They didn't follow him, although he half-expected that they would have. Or maybe they were also clever and hid themselves well among the trees. A part of him hoped that they were watching so that they could become suspicious, but another part of him didn't want them to. Dick moved quickly to finish the task Slade assigned to him so that they could get out of there. As he did so his heart pounded madly, anxiety twisting his stomach.

 _I don't want anyone else to get hurt,_ he thought, _even complete strangers._

He was sure that Slade noticed his sudden anxiety, but Dick didn't care. As long as he didn't find out about the interaction then Slade would probably think that he was still traumatized from the whole hunting thing. Yeah, he'll just let Slade think that.

"Come on, then, help me with this thing."

It had taken all of his guts to pull the trigger. Did he want to? No, he didn't. But for now Dick would do what had to get done. He had to do whatever Slade asked him to do. Was he traumatized? In a way, but he could handle it. Now that the preliminary shock was over he felt…calm. Numb almost. How else could he deal with it?

"You know, for a moment I thought you wouldn't do it," Slade said as they began to walk back. "I'm proud of you, Dick."

"Thank you."

Dick found that he was walking alone. He stopped and turned around. Slade had stopped walking. Even though Dick couldn't read the expression on Slade's face he could tell that the criminal mastermind was stunned. Dick knew why.

It was the first time he said "thank you" to Slade out of his own free will. Not ironically or sarcastically, but as a genuine appreciation for the compliment Slade deigned to give out today. It was what Slade wanted to hear.

After a moment Slade began to walk forward again. Dick let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Did he go too far? Would Slade become suspicious or what?

"I see that you are beginning to appreciate the training I'm giving you."

"Maybe."

Dick didn't want to give Slade a definite answer. Partly because he didn't know the answer himself. Did he appreciate the training Slade was giving him? After all, he was going to use it to escape from here. If everything worked out as planned then Dick would use the training to defeat Slade.

"When we get back you can take the afternoon off."

That was always his reward for good behavior: time off. Sit in his room like a good little kid while waiting for the next batch of training. Waiting for the next batch of knowledge to be shoved into his brain.

"Fine." Dick bit the inside of his mouth until he drew blood before he forced himself to speak again. "Thanks for that."

That was twice now. Dick wasn't sure if he could make himself say it again. He was so tempted to scowl and walk away. Dick could almost see the satisfied smile on Slade's face. He wanted to turn around and knock his teeth in.

"It seems as though I finally taught you gratitude."

 _No, you never taught me gratitude,_ Dick thought, _that's something you can't teach anyone. You show gratitude through actions and words…and only then if there is something to be grateful for._

"Maybe."

As he walked through the woods he couldn't help but think about how the others would react if they saw him now. He wasn't following Slade because he was beaten into submission, but out of his own free will. Would they see him as a traitor? Would they give up on him? Dick hoped that they wouldn't give up on him.

 _You're playing a dangerous game, Grayson. A very dangerous game indeed._

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

Even when Cyborg woke up the next day, the news that Adeline Kane used to be Slade's wife still hadn't fully sunk in. He knew that the others couldn't quite believe it as well.

Adeline used to be married to Slade…that was the last thing Cyborg had expected to come out of her mouth. He couldn't even fathom the idea that Slade used to be married…possibly even had a family…or whatever. That meant that she obviously knew his secret identity. If what she said was true then of course they would accept her help. As the stand-in leader of the Titans Cyborg didn't knew whether he wanted to ask for her help.

The next day they had another meeting with her. And it became clear that whether they liked it or not Ms. Kane was going to get involved with Titan affairs. Cyborg wondered whether or not they should call the JLA to inform them of this new development, but then he decided against it. The JLA had enough on their plate to deal with.

"I will help you find him," Adeline said, "but I will call the shots around here."

"Hey!" Cyborg said. "We're a competent team. You can't just go barging in here like this, expecting us to work with you!"

"Do you have any choice, Mr. Stone?" Adeline asked coolly. "You have no leads. My husband is a hunter, the best of the best, and I know how he works. I was the one who trained him in the first place."

"So this was all your fault then!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Adeline turned so suddenly that Beast Boy took a defensive step backwards. There was a certain aura about her that caused Cyborg's skin to prickle. She trained Slade? Then she was dangerous. Possibly even more so if she trained Slade. Cyborg found himself tensing a little, as though getting ready for a fight.

"When I trained him he was my subordinate, a soldier fighting for his country. I did not train him to become a murderer."

They became quiet.

"Almost a month ago Slade had a meeting with the biggest villains around," Adeline said, "Lex Luthor. Ra's al Ghul. The majority of the Bat-Villains. The HIVE Headmistress."

Adeline spread out pictures on the kitchen table of each villain in question. Cyborg knew that the same question was on everyone's minds: why would Slade do this? He preferred to act alone. Except for making Robin work for him, Slade usually let his Sladebots do the dirty work.

"Oh, Batman knows about this meeting," Adeline replied, "he just didn't tell you."

"Why?" Starfire exclaimed. "It is of vital importance that we assist—"

"The Bat works in mysterious ways, girl. Even Slade knows this."

The Batman. Cyborg should have guessed that Wayne wouldn't tell them everything. That was just how he worked. Even when he worked alongside the Justice League he still preferred to work alone. Come to think of it, Cyborg realized that they haven't gotten any real news from Gotham lately. It was infuriating that the Batman and the JLA still treated them like this. The Titans were the ones in danger, so they should be in on everything that was going on.

"So what's the significance of all this?" Raven asked. "The meeting? The deaths?"

"The Justice League is being kept on their feet with the deaths. It's obvious that Slade knows all of their secret identities. Everyone is at risk here."

"I'm surprised that Batman or the JLA haven't told us about this," Cyborg muttered, "obviously our lives are at risk. Is this some sort of plot to make Robin even more paranoid or what?"

That was the only logical explanation Cyborg could come up with at the moment. What if threatening the Titans wasn't enough? What if Slade felt the need to control Robin even more by screwing around with the lives of the entire superhero community?

"I can only guess Slade's motivations right now," Adeline replied. "That may be the case, but do you really believe that Robin would allow this to happen if he knew what was going on?"

"No," Starfire said quietly, "he would not allow it. No matter what atrocities Slade is committing against him, Robin would never allow for the death of Batman."

What then, was Slade up to? This troubled everyone on the team. If Slade was teaming up with some of the bigger villains out there…did that mean he was planning something big? If he was, then the Titans needed to act fast.

"I know how to get into the HIVE Academy," Adeline said, "the Headmistress is one of the few people Slade keeps in contact with. You need to trust me."

"What do you want in exchange for our help?" Raven asked. "We won't allow you to kill him."

"All I want is for him to be brought to justice. That is the least I ask." Adeline crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's refine your plan now, shall we?"

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

Slade felt delighted.

As always, his schedule was going according to plan, but much more smoothly than he intended. While Slade understood that it would take time to psychologically manipulate the boy he was still surprised that the boy acted so politely today.

Still, he felt rather puzzled by the boy's reaction after he came running back to him long after Slade called him. What had made him so antsy? Was it because he finally realized that he killed the deer? Was he having some sort of psychological meltdown? Possibly. Slade would have to look further into that.

Slade looked up when Wintergreen entered the room. Since Wintergreen knew more about medicine than Slade did he had Will go check up on him when they got back.

"Is he okay?"

"Just a little dizzy," Wintergreen replied, "he needs to drink more water."

"I keep telling him to do that. Sometimes he still doesn't listen."

Slade got the sense that Dick didn't deliberately ignore him anymore. He could tell that Dick was listening to him in subtle ways.

"Honestly, Sir, I'm quite astonished that such a drastic change has come over him," Wintergreen said. "If I didn't know any better I would say that it's an act."

Slade turned his head to look at his friend. Was Wintergreen suggesting that Dick was only pretending to like it here?

"What makes you say that, Will?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a hunch."

Slade appreciated Wintergreen's comments, but he felt that it was an unnecessary worry. Even if Dick was only pretending he would eventually become the thing he acted like. He knew that the boy was suppressing his pride to an astonishing degree.

Dick hadn't mentioned the Titans or Wayne in a long while. Slade understood that, due to his personality, Dick tended to keep quiet. Whenever he wore the mask he put on quite a different persona. One that was more lighthearted. A jokester who could come up with the stupidest puns. Dick had been Robin for so long that his two personalities had blended together. It was interesting to see how Dick behaved after Slade forced him to take off the mask.

The boy didn't know what to say or do. Things got more personal once that mask was taken away. Slade knew that the boy hated him for that, but it was necessary. Dick couldn't stay Robin forever. Not even if he was still under the Bat's tutelage. Eventually he would have to step out of the Bat's shadow. And while Slade admired Robin first, he couldn't have Dick continue being Robin while the name was still attached to Batman.

"He did shoot the deer today."

"Did he, now?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Even if he wouldn't you would have made him anyway."

That was true, although Slade wouldn't have punished him if he refused to shoot the deer. Dick's behavior had been good the past two weeks. Punishing him would only backfire everything they had been working towards.

Wintergreen began to move things around, doing some last-minute clean-up in order to do something with his hands while he talked. "He's still not happy here, you know."

An image of Dick smiling popped into Slade's head. He wanted to see that smile, and even though Dick's attitude was changing it might take a while to get him to smile. To be happy. That's what everyone wanted to be, right? Happy? Happiness was like a drug…there were other ways of controlling people aside from torture. Once Dick became happy here then Slade wouldn't have any more problems.

Well, maybe.

"You need to open up, Slade," Wintergreen said, "show him your face. Don't wear your mask around him. That'll definitely put him more at ease."

"I don't know if I can trust him yet."

"Can you?" Wintergreen asked. "Or is it necessary in order to gain his trust?"

Slade hadn't thought about it that way before. Trust definitely wasn't a one-sided thing. So far he had been working on trust built on fear, but he knew that it wouldn't work forever. Once Dick became loyal enough to become his partner then Slade would be able to trust him completely. There were just a few little baby steps needed to achieve this.

He mulled over Will's words as the day wore on. It was still early afternoon. There were still things that needed to be done. He hadn't talked to any of his hit men in a few days. Slade needed to check in to see how they were holding up. After making sure that Dick was busy doing something else Slade went out to the back shed where his radio station was.

He tuned into the private frequency to see if anyone had checked in. Slade told them to periodically check in just to be sure that nothing would go wrong.

"Hey, Slade, you're here," the man on the other end said, "I've got Bat problems."

Anger began to seep through Slade. Didn't he give him specific instructions so that Batman wouldn't be able to track him down? He wanted the Justice League to be on high alert, thrown into endless loops from the evidence Slade presented to them. He didn't want them to actually track him down.

"I can't deal with him now. If you get caught then it's your own fault."

He didn't want to deal with this idiot right now. All of his other hired men were able to evade the JLA members. And of all people…the hired killer for Star City…he was the one to mess up? Of course Batman would come to Star City. And even so, Green Arrow wasn't stupid. Slade wondered how Batman became involved in Star City happenings.

"Hey, you're the one who hired me for this job. If I get put in the slammer I want assurance that you'll bail me ou—"

Slade cut-off the connection. He muttered an expletive before switching off the station altogether. He had a schedule to keep. What he was trying to do was play with the JLA members like chess pieces. Each hero would react a certain way. They were predictable.

He got up and prepared to go back outside. Now that that was done he could work on other things with Dick. He did have other things to do first…but what was the kid up to? Surely he would be done with the task Slade assigned him earlier. He told him that he could do whatever he wanted afterwards.

Curiosity nagged at him. What was Dick doing?

As he stepped outside he noticed Dick sitting on a large boulder by the creek. The kid liked being outside. Slade didn't blame him. Being cooped up inside all day wasn't fun for anyone. Although it had been for Dick's own good Slade wasn't going to force him to stay inside now.

 _Take off your mask…_

This apprenticeship—this partnership—was going to have to be based on mutual trust. If Slade couldn't trust Dick with something like his secret identity, then how could he trust him with anything at all? Hesitantly, Slade removed the mask from his face. The sudden mountain air chilled his exposed skin and ruffled his white hair.

Slade didn't make any noise. He stood there watching Dick read his book. Why hadn't Dick asked for something like this before? After some introspection, Slade wondered why he didn't offer him a distraction in the first place? The book Dick was reading was the same copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ that he was reading a few nights ago.

Dick was completely absorbed in his book and didn't even notice Slade standing near him. Slade supposed that Wintergreen was right. The kid needed a break. A distraction. The less he thought about the Titans and Jump City the better.

A low chuckle escaped from Dick's lips as he read something amusing. A wide smile spread across his face. Did he ever smile like that when Slade wasn't around?

Once he looked up and saw Slade standing there the smile faded. Anxiety replaced his smile. What was he anxious about? Was he afraid that there was going to be some sort of catch to this? The boy's blue eyes widened as he looked upon Slade's true face.

Slade could almost read the boy's thoughts: _why this? Why now? What have I done to deserve this?_

What could Slade say? Was the boy ready for this? At this point he should be. They had been together for almost a year. For once Slade didn't know what to say. He hadn't planned out this conversation. He just wanted to make Dick feel at ease.

Instead of saying something Slade walked up to him. Dick still stared at him with wide eyes, his muscles tensing a little as Slade approached him. What was he afraid of? Backlash? Only if he did something wrong, and today he had done nothing wrong. Even that minor disobedient act of not coming when he was called could be excused.

Slade smiled and ruffled Dick's black hair. It was a patronizing gesture, but an affectionate one.

Dick didn't smile back, but he also didn't try to swat Slade's hand away. Perhaps he was still too stunned to speak. No matter. He would get used to this as well. After a moment Slade continued on his way back to the cabin.

 **-BW-**

Star City

 _Les Fleurs de Sol_ Nursery

He didn't tell anyone besides Alfred where he was going. Dr. Mid-Nite probably knew that he would come out here tonight and he might have contacted Green Arrow. Maybe. He wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Mid-Nite did just that.

Batman stood on the rooftop overlooking the little nursery Dr. Mid-Nite directed him to. If the killer was still here then Batman was sure he could make him squeal.

"Hey Batman."

Batman turned around. He recognized the voice. Who else would it be at this hour? Green Arrow stood across from him, his arms crossed over his chest. His voice was cold, but not nearly as cold as Batman's.

"Green Arrow."

He nodded politely.

"Why are you here?"

"To investigate the murder of the politician."

"What are you going to do about it?" Green Arrow asked. "This is my city and I protect it! I don't need your help!"

Batman supposed that he should have called ahead of time, but he already knew what the answer would be. While Green Arrow did appreciate the help he didn't like it when Batman came to Star City. They would never be great friends. But perhaps just this once they would be able to become temporary partners.

"It's not just me who's in danger," Batman said, "you are too. And everyone else you've ever come in contact with."

Speedy wasn't here. He must have gone out on his own again. That meant that Green Arrow was working alone again.

"Dr. Mid-Nite gave me a lead. We may be able to track the man Deathstroke hired to kill the woman."

"Why didn't he share the information with me?"

"Because I told him not to."

Green Arrow took a couple steps towards him, a scowl on his face. Batman stood still, his expression never changing even when Green Arrow stuck a finger in his chest.

"You are _not_ the damn boss of the JL," he snarled. "Stop acting like a prick, Batman."

"I'm trying to keep everyone alive."

"So am I."

Why was this encounter so antagonistic? Both of them were heroes. Green Arrow was a reserve member of the Justice League. They worked for the same cause: justice. Yet they were different in so many ways.

 _You need help, Bruce._

Barbara's words floated to his mind. As it was a school night, Batman didn't bother calling her to accompany him. He didn't want her to come to something dangerous like this. Bruce knew that he had been using the same excuse for weeks now. Once she found out she would probably berate him for not letting her come with him.

But what if Slade wanted Batman to figure this mystery out by himself? What if Slade was counting on the fact that Batman always acted alone? Batman had to keep reminding himself that Slade was the world's greatest tactician.

"If you want to help, then fine," Batman said. "It's because of me that all this is happening."

Green Arrow didn't try to refute that. In a roundabout way it could be said that this was Batman's fault…for existing. The only reason that Slade was trying to kill Batman was because of Dick. What kind of game was Slade playing?

The expression on Green Arrow's face softened a little as he looked down at the plant nursery.

"She used to work with me, you know," Green Arrow said, "I only knew her by sight. Sometimes brought me my coffee in the morning."

Batman merely looked at him. Just like his own murdered employee, Green Arrow did have some kind of relationship with the dead woman. There was a world outside Gotham. Batman understood that he wasn't the only one being targeted. Everyone was fighting to save their loved ones.

"Let's find her killer."

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

If he had ticked off Slade for not coming when he was called, Dick realized that the "thank you" made everything right. Well, just as right as things could be with Slade.

The rest of the day became a blur. Soon the sun began to set and night fell upon them.

Dick didn't want to fall into a routine. In a way he already had, but he didn't want to allow himself to go full throttle on auto-pilot. He had to be emotionally and mentally involved in everything he did. Everything he said and did needed to be prepared, carefully cultivated in order to produce a certain effect on Slade's behavior.

They hadn't had a significant fight in weeks. They only bruises he received these days were from training. Dick didn't know whether or not he was happy about that. Any normal human being appreciated not being beaten into the floor every day, but still, that had been a way for the reality to settle in. A daily reminder that he was dealing with a monster who needed to be stopped.

It was strange to think that he was lulling into confusion so easily. A few months ago he wouldn't have believed he would be thinking like this. As he went through the motions of a good student he wondered why he was having a sudden change of thought.

The move away from Jump City must have something to do with it. Since he wasn't constantly surrounded by the city or shut up in the haunt with its stupid gears, he thought less and less of the Titans. Out here he wouldn't have to fight them and risk losing them if he did something wrong. They weren't a distraction.

These thoughts swirled in his mind as they ate dinner.

"When are we going back to Jump?"

Dick asked this hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. He hoped that Slade would think it an innocent question.

"I have no particular time in mind," Slade replied, "why do you ask?"

He forced himself to look up at Slade. Today Slade decided that it was time to show his true face. Dick still didn't want to look at him. It was strange, really. He thought that he would be thrilled to see the man under the mask, but in reality it only added to his confusion. Looking at that face only humanized Slade even more. Dick never realized that he would prefer the faceless villain over this man.

"Never mind."

There were limits to Slade trusting him. Dick found it odd that Slade trusted him with a loaded weapon but not with something as mundane as the itinerary for this little hunting trip. Now Dick realized what Slade was doing: disassociating him from Jump City…from Gotham…from everything and everyone he knew and loved. Dick needed to get back to Jump. Right now all he wanted was to see them again. He wanted to be reminded of why he was really here.

"We will go back to California in good time," Slade said, "there's still so much I have left to teach you."

That's exactly what Dick was afraid of. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go home. Even if it was just a brief visit, he wanted to be in California.

Several thoughts went through Dick's head. He thought about prison mentality and what it did to a prisoner in jail. It was all about the relationship between the prisoner and the guards. That constant interaction that was a mixture of fear and respect…a real Machiavellian concept…that kept criminals barely under control. The point of a prison is not merely to contain a person, but to control him. To change his individuality into the desired docile attitude. The change in his own attitude frightened him. Dick didn't want to lose himself or lose sight of why he did the things that he did.

Slade probably noticed the change in attitude as well.

Dick was afraid that Slade would fixate on Dick's sudden insecurity and exploit that. In that moment Dick felt as though he needed to pick a fight with Slade. He needed to do something physical to remind himself why he needed to continue fighting.

"What's on your mind, Dick?"

This jolted Dick back to reality. All at once he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Should he tell the truth? Or should he make up another lie? What would be the best answer?

"I don't know if I can do everything you ask me to do," Dick said, "I'll never be as good as you, so why bother?"

That was partly true. Just like how Dick would never really surpass Bruce's detective skills so Dick would never physically surpass Slade. Even though Slade was teaching him he knew that Slade wouldn't teach him everything. If Slade did, then Slade wouldn't be able to control him anymore.

"You'll do fine," Slade said, "you always do."

Dick said nothing. This subtle system of praise only fed on Dick's ever-growing need for self-esteem. Even though he didn't want Slade's praise he couldn't help but take it. In a way, he needed it. Dick also understood what Slade was doing to him. He felt as though Slade had spent the last few months slowly whittling away at his sanity…his beliefs…everything…and was just now filling it with his own code of conduct. He beat Dick mentally down, lowered his self-esteem by humiliation and physical intimidation. Then he offered the hand of friendship to pull him back up from the darkness. Even though Dick knew what Slade was doing there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"I need to go outside," Dick muttered, "please."

He needed some air. More and more he felt the need to go outside. Even if he was still on an invisible leash it gave him the temporary illusion of being free. Slade looked down him and considered Dick's request.

"Go ahead," Slade replied, "you've done enough today."

He tried to ignore Slade's watchful eye as he scooted off of the chair and moved across the room. Always watching him…like the control freak that he was. He grabbed a jacket and went out into the cold night.

"Wake up, Grayson," he said to himself. "Don't let him win."

As he walked outside he noticed the head of the dead deer staring at him through the darkness. When they got back they hung its gutted corpse on a tree. It looked so creepy just hanging there with its stomach cut open. He suppressed a shiver as he hurried past the corpse. He had done that. Slade hadn't. That freaked him out the most.

 _I did what I had to do,_ Dick thought, _it's for them…it's for them…it's always for them…_

And what if his plan didn't work? What would happen if Slade made him kill a person? Would Dick be killing the person to save them? Would he even allow it to go that far? Dick didn't know, and he hated all of this uncertainty.

Dick supposed that he was allowed this "free" time due to his continued good behavior. Well, that was fine with him. He wasn't sure if he would have enough time to do this—he probably _wouldn't_ have enough time to do this, but he had to try.

He walked over to the creek and knelt on the bank. His emotions felt so bottled up that he wanted to scream them into the night. Instead he splashed his face with ice-cold mountain water.

Dick needed to enact his plan now. The sooner he got back to Jump—or even Gotham—the better. The only thing holding him back were the nanobots. Once he learned how that technology worked then he could contact the JLA or the Teen Titans. Remove the probes without Slade knowing…and then he could fight Slade all he wanted.

He looked up at the sky, his breath misting in front as him as he craned his neck backward. As a boy who grew up in the circus he remembered the strange and wonderful people there. Although he was part Romani himself he remembered the local fortuneteller teaching him the constellations. In smoggy Gotham he wouldn't have been able to do this, but when he and Bruce went out on their sparse camping trips they stayed out to look at the stars and talk.

The soft white stripe of the Milky Way was painted across the velvet sky like faint pastel. Again, the faintest longing that he wished he could fly ached in his chest. The open sky reminded him of the first time he met Superman…how awestruck he was to meet the famed Kryptonian. And Starfire…Starfire was from one of those brilliant points of light.

He untucked his shirt and let the thing he had been hiding fall out. Dick examined it in the slight moonlight. It was crude, to be sure, but it might just work. It would have to work. What was it exactly?

A sextant.

 _First order of business,_ Dick thought, _figure out where I am._

He twisted and turned, trying to find the North Star. Dick's eyes followed the large handle of the Big Dipper and skipped onto Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper. Polaris, the northern star of the Western Hemisphere, shone by itself against the dark sky. He closed one eye and lifted the sextant upwards so that it was pointing towards Polaris. The pink eraser hung from the roughly-cut cloth tied around the pen began to sway, swinging like the pendulum of a clock as he tried to steady his hand.

First order of business: find out his latitude.

He took a few simple observations and averaged out the numbers. That would give him his latitude. This was the easy part. The harder part—he didn't know how he was going to find the time to do this—was figuring out his longitude. Without a proper watch he wouldn't be able to time it correctly. Then once he figured out his coordinates he was going to use the map of the world on the cabin wall to figure out where he was.

 _I need to ask Slade for a watch,_ Dick thought, _one with the correct time._

Being on such a strict schedule, Dick wondered when he would be able to find the time to get out here more often. Would this mean sucking up to Slade more to get what he needed? Probably.

 _Don't piss him off,_ he thought, _just keep up the attitude during training…that's what he wants, right?_

His eyes slid back towards the cabin. Even though Slade probably didn't expect him to do anything stupid Dick could run away now. Slade wouldn't kill the Titans. Not until he dragged Dick back so that he could watch them die.

 _Don't think about that,_ Dick thought, _you're going to learn what he wants to teach you. Even if it takes weeks, months…years…you're going to learn how the nanobots work. Then you'll have the Titans deactivate the nanobots without his knowledge. Then you'll turn on him._

Dick put the sextant back under his shirt and zipped up his jacket. It was already September. That made his captivity eight months. Almost a year. While it seemed as though time dragged when he was with Slade it had gone quickly these past few weeks.

 _I'll do whatever it takes to save them._

* * *

 **A/N:**

…

So, I have mentioned to you guys that I am an observational amateur astronomer, right? Well, maybe once during "Dust." That means that if you ever have the chance to meet me in real life (like at Comic Con or Anime Expo, although I'm sad to say that I'm not registered for either events this year) and you say, "hey aessedai, point out all the summer constellations to me" or "hey I want to look at a star cluster" I can do that. It's a hobby. I don't sleep, guys. D:

While I am terrible at math I am by no means stupid. I have to keep track of objects as they move across the night sky. Now, I made my sextant out of cardboard, a straw, dental floss, and an empty mechanical lead pencil case. IT IS A THING OF BEAUTY. The concept is actually quite easy to grasp. Simple geometry, beyotches.

I was surprised at how accurate this method is. I went out and did it and was only one or two degrees off. Longitude, on the other hand…well…I had a 42% error rate first time I did it. It's harder to determine.

Ok, science lecture over.

Go REVIEW!


	15. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I hate my life. JK.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I hate my life. JK.

 **A/N:**

Happy Friday.

It's midnight where I am now, and this chapter has been ready since Wednesday night. I think it's ready to be put on the Internet.

And some people asked about Tumblr. Tumblr is a micro-blogging site, so it's basically my blog. It's kind of a confusing site to go to, so if you want to find me type in "hannasedaidottumblrdotcom." To find any user you do the same thing (usernamedottumblrdotcom). There are lots of Batman and Robins on my blog. Mostly there are my daily ramblings about college life, geeking out over fictional characters, and the occasional GPOY (Well…maybe.)

* * *

Chapter 15: Contact

 **-BW-**

Star City

Les Fleurs de Sol Nursery

Batman kicked down the door.

"Subtle," Green Arrow said wryly.

"Tonight's not the night to be subtle," Batman growled. "Come on."

In any other circumstances he would be a bit quieter, but not tonight. He was done with sneaking around the dark. No one here would expect Batman to show up. Green Arrow, of course, since this was Star City, but not Batman.

Batman was reminded of Poison Ivy's hideout, which was definitely creepier than this place in the dark. Most of the plants were outside. As they walked through the empty store Batman made a mental note to tell Green Arrow to take a closer look at this place. It looked as though this guy had some illegal stuff here.

 _Wonder if he sells to any drug operations,_ Batman thought idly, _he could either be selling supplies or growing pot himself._

That was an ever-growing problem, especially in California where the land was arable. But that was an investigation for another day, and probably an investigation for Green Arrow to handle. Being the protector of Gotham, Batman couldn't help but think of all of the problems that could stem from one.

"Hold up," Green Arrow said.

Without another word Green Arrow's arm whipped forward as he shot two arrows into the darkness. Batman heard a man grunt as the arrows hit something. Definitely not flesh. Together, Batman and Green Arrow walked into the dark room.

Two arrows pinned a dark-haired man to the wall. Batman half-expected an expression of terror to be plastered across the man's face, but the man only looked coldly up at them.

"You could have knocked, you know."

"I would have," Green Arrow said, shrugging, "Bats prefers bursting through the ceiling."

Batman didn't have time for clever conversation. He shot a cold glare at Green Arrow before crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're here for answers, not for idle chitchat."

Before Batman could do anything Green Arrow reached inside the man's coat and took out his wallet. He hummed a merry tune as he rifled through its contents. He squinted as he took a closer look at the man's driver's license.

"Zach Jenkins," Green Arrow said, tossing the wallet over his shoulder. "How nice to meet you."

Jenkins turned his head to look at his pinned sleeves. He gave them a slight jerk before turning to face Green Arrow again.

"From what I've heard, you've been killing people, Jenkins," Green Arrow said, "and I'm not okay with that."

There was a slight growl to his voice. Batman had to hand it to the guy: when Green Arrow gets pissed, then he gets _pissed._

Jenkins sighed. "How did you trace it back here?"

At first Batman was afraid that Green Arrow was going to answer, but the other hero was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. If Jenkins managed to escape then he would have valuable information. He would be able to evade the Justice League more carefully.

"Why would we tell you that?" Batman asked.

His face was barely an inch away from Jenkins, although the killer didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Jenkins sniffed.

"I can smell the sulfur from here, Bats."

"Not funny, Jenkins."

A smirk crossed Jenkins' face. "You really are from hell, aren't you?"

Still, not funny. In a way, Batman disliked dealing with criminals like Jenkins more than the thugs he usually found on the street. This man was smart, which made him even more dangerous. Good thing Batman was smart as well.

"What do you know?"

"Slade hired me to kill the woman—"

"Why?"

"Didn't tell me why. Do I want to know? Absolutely not." The man's eyes flickered towards Batman. "Especially if Bats here is getting involved."

So, Slade didn't tell Jenkins the real reason why he wanted so many people dead.

"Are you still in contact with Slade?" Batman asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

Typical.

"Slade has a list of hired hitmen," Batman said, "I need names."

"You're gonna have to find another guy to squeal, because I won't. Not that I know the names anyway, so you would be wasting your time."

Jenkins ripped away his pinned sleeves and threw a punch to Green Arrow's face. This caught Ollie off guard. Before Batman could counter-attack Jenkins sprinted of into the darkness.

"Where did he go?" Green Arrow whispered.

Batman turned on his night-vision and looked around the dark room. Although GA used to be a billionaire like Bruce he had lost all of his wealth. Now he couldn't afford as many toys as Batman, though that didn't seem to bother him. As far as Batman could tell.

"Do you think that Slade would hire stupid men for the job?" Jenkins asked through the darkness. "Come on, Bats: I'm also a professional."

There was a dangerous edge to his voice. Batman tensed as he waited for the slightest noise, the slightest hint of Jenkins moving in for the kill. Beside him Green Arrow's fingers tightened on his nocked bow.

This wasn't like working with Robin, or Batgirl even. Even though Batman worked alongside the Justice League he was only used to having one partner. When he worked with either Batgirl or Robin there was no need to talk. He worked almost perfectly alongside them. Working with Green Arrow was much too different.

"We're going to stop you," Green Arrow said, "so you might as well give up now."

 _Shut up, Ollie._

Batman jerked reflexively as two gunshots rang through the darkness. Did Jenkins have night-vision goggles or something to help him see in the dark? Both Batman and Green Arrow moved swiftly through the darkness, avoiding potted plants and other bits of furniture as they tried to pinpoint the man's location.

Did he have powers? Or was he just cunning? If it was the latter, then Batman could assume that Jenkins wasn't as clever as Slade. Why else would he only be a hired man? His night-vision tracked Jenkins' body heat.

"Take out his gun," Batman growled.

"Can't see in the dark like bats do," Green Arrow snapped back. "Stop giving me orders."

A bat-a-rang appeared in Batman's hand. After bringing his hand back he threw it as hard as he could towards Jenkins. What he intended to do was hit the hand holding the gun, but since he was literally shooting in the dark he didn't expect to hit him. The Bat-a-rang hit the wall as Jenkins scurried out of the room.

"Up the fire escape," Green Arrow said, "he's going to the rooftop."

How stupid. Why was it always the rooftop? Both heroes ran for the exits. The Dark Knight knocked over several potted plants as he dashed towards the fire escape. When they got outside Green Arrow hopped onto the ladder of the fire escape while Batman took out his grapple hook.

"I hate you, sometimes," Green Arrow muttered as Batman whizzed by him.

After landing on the rooftop Batman didn't even bother to wait for Green Arrow to come up. He raced forward, determined to catch the villain, but he couldn't see any sign of him anywhere.

"Perhaps another time, Batman!"

Jenkins' voice faded away. Both heroes skidded to a halt just before tumbling over the edge of the rooftop. The sudden wind whipped Batman's cape animatedly in the air.

"Damn it."

Batman and Green Arrow exchanged glances. This was getting beyond the point of ridiculous. Batman didn't want to spend the rest of the night hunting down Jenkins. There were more important things he had to do. Gotham needed him.

"I'll hunt him down," Green Arrow said, "I'm going to call Speedy and have him help me out. You need to get back to Gotham."

That was a really subtle way of telling him to back off from Star City. But Batman couldn't help it. Everything was connected to Dick. Batman needed to get involved.

"Go home, Batman," Green Arrow said, more firmly this time, "you have a press conference tomorrow."

With a huff Batman turned and left his fellow hero, his dark form disappearing into the night.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

The sound of metallic clanging rang through the house as the two of them fought.

Today they were working with bo-staffs, which Slade knew was Dick's preferred choice of weapon. Instead of trying to make him fight with something else Slade decided to build upon his natural instincts. Without the Titans or Jump City to mind, the boy's skills had been rapidly improving. He actually took Slade's advice into account. His movements became more coordinated. His footwork improved.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I'm not that creative when it comes to those kinds of things," Dick replied. "I mean, it's something that has to be inspired."

Dick swung the bo-staff at Slade, who easily stepped back out of the way.

"Inspired?"

"Yeah. You can't just pick a name from the air."

Clang.

Clang.

Clang.

Slade barely felt the vibrations from the impact of Dick's attacks. The kid became stronger by the day, but he hadn't hit his latest growth spurt yet. Once he did then he would begin to develop the muscles needed to physically outdo Slade.

"It has to mean something to you," Dick said, "something important. Robin means something to me."

Maybe that was the criteria for a hero's name. But when Slade assumed his mercenary name he didn't think about how much it meant to him. The only thing he was worried about was how much fear it put into his enemies. A mercenary needed to be feared, not respected.

Neither men had time to talk as Slade closed in on Dick. He wasn't going to hurt him too badly. Just enough so that Dick would realize his mistake. Their exchanges intensified as Slade moved in quickly, his bo-staff becoming a blur as he tried to hit Dick. The boy's defensive counterattacks moved like lightening.

"Good footwork."

"I've had some training with a blade," Dick said, a slight smirk in his voice, "didn't know, did you?"

That would explain the good footwork. Obviously it wasn't his strong point, but now that Dick pointed it out it was obvious that he had some fencing training. Slade put that thought away at the back of his mind.

"Why did Wayne chose a flying rodent as his symbol?" Slade asked pleasantly. "Kind of random, don't you think?"

The question caught Dick completely off guard. Slade took the opportunity to knock him down with a gentle tap of the bo-staff. Dick's staff clattered to the floor as he fell on his butt. The smirk that had been on his face vanished in an instant. Slade supposed that he would have to lecture him about not letting conversations get into his head during combat.

"That's…that's something that I can't talk about."

"Sure you can."

Slade had to make sure that he tread carefully around this subject. He didn't want Dick to know just yet that he was planning to kill Batman. Sure, the kid would find out eventually, but he needed to break away those last bits of Wayne and Dick's already rocky relationship apart. Slade thought that it wouldn't be hard at first, since he found out about their…bad parting of ways. But the stubborn kid kept on defending his former mentor, as if Batman was the last thing he could cling onto.

"What is it about Wayne that makes you so testy?" Slade asked. "Why do you keep defending him?"

Dick pushed himself to his feet and avoided looking at Slade's face. Why did he get like this every time Wayne was brought up? The kid made a move as though he was about to leave the room. Now Slade couldn't have that. Slade grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the center of the room.

"You can't run away forever," Slade said, "answer my question."

Instead of answering Dick tried to tug his hand away, a pained look on his face. Slade wasn't trying to hurt him, but maybe this gesture caused Dick to think that he would. He eased his grip on Dick's wrist, but only slightly.

"He took me in when he didn't have to. He felt responsible for me after my parents died." Dick's eyes traveled down to Slade's hand. "Let go, please."

Slade's grip on Dick's wrist was firm, but not hard enough to cause pain. He didn't want Dick to run away from his problems. The boy needed to confront them head-on.

"The only reason he took you in was so that he could train you. He saw the same potential that I see in you now—"

 _"He didn't make me become Robin!"_ Dick snapped, wrenching his hand away. He snatched up his bo-staff again. "Is that what everyone thinks? Is that what you think? That he only adopted me so that I could become his partner?"

Slade didn't expect him to react so angrily, and what Dick said surprised him. The only reason Slade took on a sidekick—or apprentice—was for the sole purpose of having a successor. No other reason. Since he treated Batman as his equal, he could only assume that Wayne took on Dick for the same reason. True, there were some aspects of the story that he didn't quite understand. There were some memories that were solely between Wayne and Dick. Slade didn't understand why Wayne decided to become Batman, but he honestly didn't care. Instead of berating Dick for his insubordinate tone Slade tried a more graceful tactic.

"I can only assume," Slade replied, "that he did so unless you tell me otherwise."

Anger twisted Dick's face.

"He never told me that he was Batman. Never. He left me alone in that mansion for nights and nights, abandoned me while he was out searching for my parents' killer. He left me alone when I needed him the most." Dick bit his lower lip until he bled. "He's always been like that. Cold. Aloof. But a father in his own way. He stopped me from confronting Tony Zucco."

Slade didn't know that Dick had tried to find Zucco himself. Even before the kid became Robin. The criminal mastermind didn't say anything for fear that Dick would stop talking. He clutched the bo-staff tightly in clenched fights before rushing at Slade.

 _Don't do this now, kid,_ Slade thought, _it's not worth it._

But instead of knocking him down again Slade softened his counter-attacks. After all, he was the one who brought up the subject of Wayne. That must have stirred something within Dick, and this was the only way that Dick could release his anger.

Slade went lazily on the defensive until Dick wore himself out. Dick swung the bo-staff so hard against Slade's that the thing broke into two. Even when his weapon was broken he still continued to fight with them. His movements weren't as coordinated or smooth. Dick was being dumb, but he didn't seem to care.

"This isn't necessary, Dick."

The kid wasn't listening. Slade didn't expect him to listen.

The criminal mastermind was reminded of that night he found Dick with bloody knuckles. Out of frustration the kid beat the punching bag until he nearly passed out from exertion. If Dick thought that he could pound away all of his troubles like this, then Slade wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fighting back.

All he wanted to do was fight his problems away. For some reason Slade knew that the anger Dick expressed wasn't directed at him. It was directed at himself. Dick hated himself for everything that happened to him over to past eight months. The younger man tossed away the broken bo-staff and began to throw his fists at Slade.

Soon his fists stopped pounding against Slade's chest before Dick collapsed on the floor. What a waste of energy. Sweat poured down his face and made his dark hair cling to his neck. He took a few big gulps of breath before calming himself down. Somewhat.

"It was my idea to become Robin. I found out that he was Batman. I insisted that I train as his partner. People always assume things, but they never ask why or how." Dick pressed a hand to his forehead, and Slade suddenly got the sense that Dick was talking more to himself than to Slade. "If Bruce didn't let me become Robin, then I would have gone out myself to find Zucco. I would have gone out without guidance or training and gotten myself killed. Batman…Batman and I…were partners. But he was also there to protect me. To help me help myself."

There was the hidden rage that Slade was looking for. The young man who still needed guidance. Slade got the impression that Dick wasn't even talking to him anymore. The words simply spilled out of his mouth like running water.

"People always asked why I was his partner…why Batman allowed a ten-year-old to fight crime alongside him. Maybe it was dangerous. Maybe it was stupid on his part. But he made sure that he could protect me. He always made sure that I was okay."

Slade looked up at a slight sound. Wintergreen had come into the room. Why hadn't Slade noticed him before? How long had Will been standing there listening? Dick's back was to them, but still he talked to himself out loud. Slade wondered how long Dick had been suppressing these thoughts and feelings towards his old mentor.

"Even when I'm like this…" Dick said, looking down at the "S" insignia on his chest. "He's still looking for me. He still cares…"

Now Slade didn't like where this was going. He took a step forward towards the boy but Wintergreen stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. Slade shot Will a glare. Wintergreen gave the slightest shake of the head. Oblivious to the other men in the room Dick continued to speak out loud.

"The only reason I was trying to impress him is because it's a way to show my gratitude for what he's done for me."

Dick's shoulders began to shake, but Slade couldn't tell if he was beginning to cry. He hoped that Dick wouldn't cry. That would be childish. Dick hunched over and completely ignored the other two men in the room. Was he having some sort of mental breakdown again?

"Bruce…" Dick said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Silence filled the room, except for the faint hum of the AC. Slade honestly didn't know what to say at this point. On one hand he didn't like that Dick expressed his loyalty to Wayne so blatantly…yet Slade knew that if he said anything to counter what Dick said it would backfire.

It was a cartharsis of sorts, then. He must finally be dealing with some internal turmoil. Loyalty between the Bat and Slade, which to choose? After glancing at Wintergreen Slade stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Slade said gently, "you don't need to impress him."

Yet he was always trying to impress, wasn't he? Always trying to please someone. Slade knew that he was sort of contradicting himself when he told Dick that he didn't need to impress him. Yes, Slade was already impressed by the raw potential, but whatever Dick did he was doing it to impress Slade. To make sure that he didn't get beaten for doing something wrong.

"You said that he was always there to protect you…but why does he need to protect you? Why does he need to find you?" Slade searched for the right words. "Why are you always dependent on him?"

Dick looked up at him, confused. "Dependent?"

"Even when you left Gotham you were—technically are—still legally dependent on him. As Robin you were dependent on him. He never taught you how to protect yourself. He made you dependent on him."

Now Slade knew that he was going into dangerous territory. He didn't want to offend the boy, but he didn't want him to feel too comfortable either. Slade felt Dick tense as he considered Slade's words. After a moment he looked up at Slade, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. When he spoke, his voice wavered slightly.

"I'm still dependent on you. There is nothing here that belongs to me. Not the clothes on my back or the bed that I sleep on…not even my own life."

Slade had never heard Dick talk like this before. Sure, he had heard the kid complain more than he liked to. Heard him cry in his sleep for his friends. It felt strange to hear these words come from his mouth. They were philosophical, almost.

And Slade couldn't deny the truths that Dick spoke either. Surely Dick didn't actually care about material things, but did it really lower his self-esteem to realize that he owned nothing? If he did have anything, then it would be a gift on Slade's behalf.

Over the past few days Slade tried to raise Dick's self-esteem, but now Slade was wondering whether he had done enough. Whether or not he should be doing more to raise the kid's spirits.

"I trust you to do things, Dick. Once your training is complete then think…think of how Batman will see you."

The younger man stood up. He suddenly seemed aware that Slade was standing there, trying to talk some sense into him. He grabbed a towel and began to dab his face dry, still not looking at Slade as he left the room.

"I should stop him—" Slade began.

"No," Wintergreen said, "let him go. This is something he has to work out on his own."

With a grunt Slade stopped himself from going after him. He didn't like not being in control. As always, he was annoyed whenever Dick had some sort of mental breakdown. And this time Slade understood that it was his fault for bring up the subject of Wayne, but it had to be done. He needed to break down that boy's subconscious fear of his old mentor.

Wintergreen was also right: Dick needed to work out where his loyalties lied on his own. It was something that Slade couldn't figure out for him. Well, he could, but Dick needed to come to him out of his own choice.

 **-LL-**

LexCorp

Metropolis

Luthor was not happy.

Today hadn't been the best of days, but he knew that he would eventually recover. Crawl back in his hole, whimper, and then come out again when his strength recovered. That had been his recovery strategy for his entire run of his villain career, and quite frankly, he was done with that crap.

"Hey Slade," Lex said, snapping open his cell phone, "haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been busy, as I'm sure you have been as well."

Lex wondered what Slade was up to. He didn't like waiting so long to put his plan into action, but then again this was Slade's doing. If the man needed to wait years to enact his plan then he would do it. Lex was becoming a little impatient, but as long as Slade kept his promise to kill Superman then he could be forgiven.

"I got your package," Lex said, "Thanks for that, but I would rather put it into use."

"The Justice League knows that I'm up to something. We have to play our cards at the right time."

This only exacerbated Lex's annoyance. He didn't like being played like a piece on a chess board. If Slade played him for a fool then Lex could be equally ruthless. He had more money at his disposal. If he needed to take out Slade and his…apprentice, then he would.

"I've been tempted to use it once or twice—"

"I know you have. I keep up with the news."

Lex hated that mercenary's cool, slick voice. All in all, Lex disliked dealing with mercenaries in general. While Slade struck him as a man he could trust he was…well…still a mercenary. He clutched the cell phone so hard that he thought he would break it.

"I don't want people to know that we're working together," Slade said. "It would be bad for both of us. You understand my problems with both the Titans and the Justice League. If I'm not careful I could attract the attention of more superhero teams."

"Well then, that's your problem then, isn't it?"

"I have the resources to heap my problems with the Justice League to you, Lex. I'm sure you won't want the League finding out you're involved now, do you?"

The mercenary allowed his words to sink in, which only pissed Luthor off even more. Of course he didn't want the entire League on his back now. It was bad enough with the Man of Steel practically breathing down his neck.

"Be patient. Wait for my signal."

Slade cut off the connection. Lex swore loudly as he shut his cell phone. Seriously, Slade was threatening him?

Lex looked up towards the blue sky, where he half-expected to see the Man of Steel streaking across it. Superman still patrolled the skies and streets of Metropolis. So long as he was there Lex didn't dare do anything too rash.

"Never trust a mercenary," Lex muttered under his breath.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

Dick knew that he should be sleeping, but sleep was the last thing on his mind now. If he didn't do anything soon then he knew that he was going to fall into Slade's thinking. He didn't want that to happen.

 _It's now or never, Grayson,_ Dick thought. _Let's do this._

The materials were laid out on the floor of the bedroom. He spent the past two hours trying to fix the radio transmitter. After searching the room more carefully he found other bits and pieces of things he would be able to use.

Would he be able to do this? What if the radio tower didn't pick up the transmission? It wouldn't hurt to try. He had to try.

He worked by the dull light of his bedside lamp, sitting crossed-legged on the floor. His eyes constantly threatened to droop down, but he forced himself to stay awake. If he could do that in Titans Tower then he could certainly make himself stay awake here.

Thoughts of that day's training went through his mind, and no matter what he did Dick couldn't suppress them. That was something he hadn't planned. The words simply slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

In a way, though, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. With no one to talk to about these things, those thoughts became bottled up inside of him until he was ready to explode. Those things he said to Slade today weren't meant to be said to him at all. Was he really losing it now? Giving in now?

 _Why did I talk like that?_ He thought bitterly. _I just gave Slade more things to use against me._

Could he lie to himself and say that he was just tired? Tired of trying to fight back? Giving in would be too easy. Then again, maybe Slade was beginning to trust him more now. At least the mercenary didn't try to beat him down today for having a near-mental breakdown. For that he was grateful.

 _Or am I really?_ He thought as he fiddled with the radio. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

Dick connected a pair of headphones to the radio. In one of the other drawers he found an old Walkman far beyond repair. But he could use the headphone set that came with it. He tried to ignore his confused thoughts as he took one last look over the repaired radio transmitter.

"All right," he said softly, "let's see if this works."

He turned the transmitter on.

He listened intently. It seemed as though he managed to jump onto some sort of connection. It worked. Using a quarter, he began to tap a message through the transmitter. Bruce had taught him Morse Code. Dick never thought that he would find a use for it until now.

For a while he heard static. He repeated the same letters over and over, hoping that someone out there would pick up. After a few minutes of trying he stopped tapping. Maybe it didn't work. Or maybe he would have to try again another night. Or maybe not at all.

He sighed and figured that he should go back to bed. It was getting late, after all. There wasn't any guarantee that this plan would work anyway. And perhaps it was best that it stayed that way. Dick surprised himself by thinking so dismally. What ever happened to the joyful Boy Wonder that everyone knew and loved? As he began to stand up he heard something. He stopped to listen, not quite sure if it was just his imagination or not. After a few seconds his eyes widened in disbelief.

Someone began to tap back.

 **-JH-**

Radio Tower

Rockies

Jared Holden felt tired.

He thought about a lot of things as he fiddled around with the old radio equipment at the old station in town. Music played quietly in the background as he dusted off an antique radio. Although it was broken beyond repair he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

A lot of people had given him crap for deciding to take a semester off, but what else could he do? While he loved school he knew that he needed to get away from some people. Who would have thought that high school drama still happened at the university? Jared shrugged that thought away.

His dad bought the old radio tower in town just so that the city wouldn't tear it down. Although no one used it anymore he wanted to try his hand at fixing it. Jared was fascinated by technology, whether it was new or antique.

The old beagle lying on the floor stirred as he stepped over her to put the radio back on the shelf. She sneezed and pushed herself to her feet, looking up at him with beady brown eyes.

"Hey Chaney," Jared said, scratching behind the dog's ears. "How are you holding up, old girl?"

Chaney yawned and nuzzled her white nose against his hand. He smiled faintly and continued to pet her. She was so old that his dad didn't take her out on hunts anymore. When Jared was little he remembered a younger Chaney bringing back downed birds with pride.

He wasn't much of a hunter like his dad. While he did know the tricks of the trade it wasn't a hobby he was interested much in. However, it was something his dad loved to do. Since his dad loved hunting Jared wanted to share his enthusiasm. Even if he didn't like it much he knew how much it meant to his dad when he agreed to go. Yet Holden respected the fact that Jared wasn't a hunter and tried to share his near non-existent enthusiasm in radio and technology.

Each learned something from the other. Both respected the fact that they were different from each other despite the shared genes. Holden knew that his son would never follow in his footsteps, but encouraged him to do whatever he wanted with his life.

He poured himself another cup of coffee. If there was anything college did teach him it was that coffee was a life-saver. Who needed sleep? Sleep was for the weak.

Something began to bleep.

Turning around, Jared cocked his head in puzzlement as he listened for the sound again. Did he leave something on? Or was Morrison's car alarm going off again?

No, he wasn't imagining things. Something was definitely beeping in this room.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Dash. Dash. Dash.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

That same pattern, repeated over and over. It was one of the simplest codes. SOS. Save our souls. Used on sinking ships as a distress signal to nearby ships. Jared set down his coffee mug and sat down at his desk. Almost hesitantly, he reached out and began to tap back a reply.

 _"Hello?"_

The tapping stopped. After a moment whoever was on the other end began to tap another message.

Jared scrambled to find a pad of paper and a pen to write this all down. At best his Morse Code was rusty…seriously, how many times would he actually use it?

 _"Who are you?"_ he messaged back.

The person on the other end paused, as though hesitating. _"I do not want you to get hurt."_

Even through the Morse code Jared could sense the urgency behind whoever was on the other end. What could this mean? Was this some sort of joke? Almost everyone knew what SOS meant. It was possible that someone was pranking him. Somehow, though, Jared got the feeling that this wasn't a joke.

 _"If you need help I will help you."_

He typed the message and waited for a reply.

 _"Robin. Boy Wonder."_

Jared blurted out an expletive before he could stop himself. Robin? The missing Robin? The one who was rumored to have gone bad? Jared also got the sense that this was no practical joke.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Slade. Deathstroke. Hostage…apprentice."_

 _"What?"_

That last part didn't make sense. What did Robin mean by "apprentice"? Surely…no way…he wasn't working for Slade now, was he? He had heard Internet rumors that the Boy Wonder was working for Slade, but Jared didn't believe them. Now that Robin told him though…Jared could be sure that if Robin was Slade's apprentice then it wasn't of his own free will.

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Not sure. Need to contact JLA."_

The JLA? Oh, the Justice League. But wouldn't Robin want to contact the Teen Titans first? Jared looked at his amateur radio set. If Robin was in trouble, then how on earth was he contacting him? Whatever he was tapping through was full of static.

 _"What are you communicating from?"_

 _"Busted up old radio."_

Jared thought about this for a second. It was possible to create a simple transmitter from a radio, but it wouldn't be very powerful. That would explain why the signal was weak. The only way a little transmitter would be able to contact anyone was with a powerful radio tower somewhere in the area. Well, that meant that Jared had done his job well.

 _"JLA Watch Tower. Satellite. I can give you the orbital speed and the security password to secure a private transmission frequency."_

 _"Sure. What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Pass on my messages to them, to Batman if possible."_

 _"Should I tell them your location-?"_

 _"NO. I do not want them to know my location yet. First priority: get rid of the nanobots."_

 _"Nanobots?"_ Jared wondered what kind of trouble Robin was in.

 _"Wilson."_ Robin messaged, then he paused. " _No time. Need to go."_

Robin cut off the connection abruptly.

He set his headphones down and stared at nothing for a good long minute. He couldn't believe that this just happened…that he had been in contact with Robin, the Boy Wonder. What did Robin mean by Wilson—

Jared sat up quickly, his gray eyes widening as he remembered that strange encounter in the woods. That kid he and his dad found throwing up…and Mr. Wilson's harsh voice. Angry. Controlling, almost. No, it _was_ controlling. Jared remembered how his father wanted to follow to find out what was wrong, but Jared stopped him. He reassured his father that they could stop by later. It wasn't as though Jared didn't want to meet him or whatever, but the kid looked scared. Jared didn't want to get himself involved in a possible family argument the two of them might have been having. Now that he thought about it, that must have been Robin unmasked.

Jared couldn't believe that he was here…of all places…and Mr. Wilson…

He _should_ have paid attention to the weird vibe he had gotten from the guy! Well, he did seem a little suspicious, but Wilson hadn't given them a good reason to be otherwise. Why should they be suspicious? His father knew him. But perhaps more have changed in those few years than Holden realized.

"God," he whispered, running a hand through his hair, "what the hell is going on?"

He couldn't just leave Robin with Deathstroke…he felt a moral obligation to help him. And Jared knew that he was going to be up every night waiting for a message from Robin. What Robin was suggesting that he do was calculate the JLA Watch Tower orbit speed until it passed directly overhead, and from there contact the Justice League using a private frequency that Robin would provide the password for. It would be hard, but not impossible.

It wasn't improbable. He could do it. But he…he was just a country bumpkin. There weren't any superheroes around these parts. Superheroes protected big cities and fought battles in space and…and they never came out here. Not unless there was an alien or a monster to fight.

"Jared?"

The younger man looked up at the sound of his name. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His father poked his head into the room. "It's late. What are you still doing u—?"

Holden stopped talking once he saw the stunned expression on Jared's face. He shut the door behind him. Chaney wagged her tail and barked softly at the sight of her master, jumping up to lick his hand. "Is everything okay?"

For a long minute Jared said nothing. What could he say? He was still in shock from what just happened. However, it explained so much. Such as why Mr. Wilson's so-called nephew was never around… always conveniently gone whenever the pesky neighbors showed up.

"What if I told you that Slade Wilson doesn't have a nephew," Jared said, "and that he's really the criminal known as Deathstroke?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

This was the place where I wanted to end part 1 before.

Actually, I'm pretty touched by how so many of you like my OCs. I was surprised by the amount of requests to have Slade and Dick meet and interact with them. However, I didn't say anything much about it because _I knew that the interaction was going to take place anyway._

I know that it was a pretty bold decision to have a POV from an OC, but I think it works. What do you think?

 **Listen up, kiddies:** This particular Aes Sedai is not good at coming up with names. While I do have a name change in mind for Dick it would be fantastic if you would leave a possible mercenary name in your review. I'll be needing multiple ones as Slade and Dick brainstorm some more, and I'm too lazy to make up some. The most creative ones will be used and you will get a dedication in the author's notes. **Sig,** I might use yours. **Lily,** thanks for reminding me about Dick's name when he was working for Slade in the comics.

And you should go…REVIEW!

Love,

-H


	16. Into the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Ugh.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Ugh.

 **A/N:**

Why are you guys surprised that it was the OC who picked up the transmission? I totally left lots of hints. Look back on some early chapters.

200 reviews…holy shizz…over 200 reviews…

1)Thanks to the following reviewers: **KaliAnn, DUURRRR, Sig Uchiha, Sweet Summer Rain, Elevenstar,Titansfan1211, and mysterious anon and everyone else** for name suggestions. Even if yours doesn't get used I appreciate the feedback. Who knows, DUURRRR, maybe Rainbow Princess will be used. *winks*

2) I have also not read many Nightwing comics. I read mostly Batman, but I know of the similar "Red-X"-ish arc where Dick works for Slade under the name Renegade.

3) You guys…I am so excited. An annual event is coming up at my school, and I am helping write the script to an eight-minute musical skit that will be performed with a live band on a well-known stage, choreographed, and have a professor of our choice perform with us. If chapters come out a little late it probably is because I'll be up late working on that.

4) A sad week. I found out that Brian Jacques just passed away, which saddens me greatly. He was one of the authors who has greatly influenced my writing. :(

* * *

 _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_

 _Who watches the watchmen?_

 _-Jevunal_

* * *

Chapter 16: Into the Lion's Den

 **-JH-**

Wilson Residence

Rockies

"Dad, I don't know if this is the best idea—"

Holden turned in his seat and looked down at his son. Both of them were sitting in the beat-up blue Volkswagen and were on their way to the Wilson's cabin. Against Jared's better judgment he followed his father into the car. If his father was going to go then he wasn't going to go alone.

Last night he told Holden everything Robin told him. Once his tale was over neither of them spoke to each other about the issue until the next morning. Then, quite out of the blue, Holden announced that they were going to the Wilson's cabin after breakfast.

"Jared, if what you say is true then it's our duty to help him." Holden turned off the car and sighed. "It's our moral Christian duty to help others in need, even when we may get hurt in the process."

Jared opened his mouth to reply, but found that he didn't have anything to say. He always thought that his dad was a little old-fashioned and didn't agree with him on everything. Holden was right though: they had to go help him. Jared was just afraid of what they would find when they knocked on the door. He didn't want to be right.

"If Mr. Wilson is Deathstroke," Jared said slowly, "then what's to stop him from killing us?"

For a moment Holden said nothing. After a few seconds he faced his son and put a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Nothing."

That did nothing to help Jared's despondent mood. It was the blunt truth. In a way he wanted his father to tell him that everything would be fine, that he would offer a solution or a way out if things went wrong. But that wasn't how Holden worked, especially now that Jared wasn't five years old anymore. Both men knew exactly what they were getting into.

As they walked up the pathway to the Wilson residence Jared couldn't help but feel as though he was walking up to the gallows. He felt vulnerable walking up to the front door without a weapon. This wasn't like one of his father's hunting trips. Tracking wild game was different than walking straight into the momma bear's cave.

Holden knocked on the Wilson's door.

Both of them listened intently for signs of life. As Jared strained his ears he only heard the faint susurrations of the surrounding woods. A part of Jared wanted no one to answer. He hoped that they would be away so that they wouldn't have to have a confrontation. He knew that he was acting like a coward, but if worst came to worst he knew that they wouldn't be able to stand up against Slade.

The door opened.

"Hey, Slade!" Holden exclaimed. "What's up?"

The expression on Slade's face was that of utter bewilderment. Soon his bewilderment faded away to annoyance. "I thought I told you to call before you came over."

"Sorry. You know how these things slip my mind."

A complete but necessary lie. Before Slade could say anything Holden nearly bullied his way into the room. With his heart pumping madly, Jared followed his father into the house.

It seemed as though they came at the right time. A young man—probably in his late teens—sat at the kitchen table. He was dressed in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt rolled to the elbows. His blue eyes widened when he caught sight of Jared and Holden. An expression of momentary fear crossed his face before he averted his eyes to look at the carpet.

Unperturbed by this reaction, Holden walked across the room until he stood in front of Dick. Jared found that he was still uncomfortably close to Slade and shifted a few feet away from him.

"Hey, you must be Richard," Holden said, smiling widely as he held out his hand. "My name's Larry Holden."

As Jared expected, a shadow of confusion crossed the kid's face as his father said this. Was he expecting Holden to act as if they had met before? No, his father wouldn't be that stupid. If Slade really was a mercenary then it would be in the best interests of all parties involved to act oblivious. Soon the confusion faded from his face. After glancing at Slade Dick nodded hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Holden," Dick replied, shaking Holden's hand, "although I would prefer to be called Dick, if you don't mind."

It was the first time Jared heard a complete sentence out of the kid. Was this really Robin, the Boy Wonder, unmasked? Dick spoke carefully and in a quiet voice, as though afraid that he was going to offend.

"Why are you here?" Slade asked again, his voice becoming testy.

"Oh, we're not interrupting anything, are we?" Holden asked in his cheery voice. "I tried not to come at a bad time."

Jared felt an overwhelming urge to slap his father across the head. He was being far more cheerful than he normally was. If that didn't raise Slade's suspicions, then what would?

As Dick stood up Jared noticed that he tried not to look at them. He tried to slink away from the conversation and out of the room, his shoulders hunched and his hands deep in his pockets. But Holden stopped him with another few awkward words to draw him back into the conversation.

"So, are you homeschooled or something?"

"I…homeschooled, I guess."

 _Dad, you're just making it worse,_ Jared thought, _don't talk to him._

If his suspicions were correct, then Jared didn't want to say or do anything to cause trouble for the kid. Dick was trying not to cause any trouble for anyone. Not for himself or for the Holdens, but Holden was making that difficult for everyone.

"So why did you stop by this time?" Slade asked. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Holden replied, "I just thought that I left my bottle opener here. You know how much I love my wine."

"If you had left something here," Slade said, "then I would have called."

How did Jared not notice this before? Slade's controlling attitude? Before he just thought that Slade was just a gruff laconic guy. To break away some of the tension in the room Holden turned towards his son.

"Why don't you kids go outside and talk about…I dunno…video games or whatever," Holden said.

"Oh no, that's ok," Dick said quickly. "I have things to do."

"It's fine," Slade said, giving Dick a little shove. "Go ahead."

Bewilderment spread across Dick's face. He looked like a small child who didn't know what he wanted to do. Then after a moment he nodded.

"Dick," Slade began. "Remember—"

"I know."

Jared's gray eyes shifted between the two, but Dick said nothing more as he slouched his way outside. He didn't want to leave his father alone in the room with Slade. But maybe Holden wanted Jared out of the house just in case Slade did decide to kill them. At least then he would have a chance to escape.

They walked out to the backyard, where the same creek that ran through the Holdens' backyard flowed merrily. Dick stood on the bank and watched the water run, his arms crossed over his chest. Jared hesitantly walked to his side.

Dick moved to unroll his sleeves back down to his wrists. As he did so Jared noticed an ugly purple bruise on Dick's arm. However, he made no comment about it. That would only attract attention to it. He supposed that Dick didn't want it mentioned anyway.

Even if Jared didn't know that Dick was Robin, he supposed that he still would have found it awkward to talk to Dick. He really didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"So…I hear you're from Gotham."

"Was."

Dick wasn't much of a talker now, was he? Jared supposed that it wasn't part of his natural personality to be so quiet. He silently wondered what the poor kid had gone through these last few months. Although he was hesitant about getting himself too involved in this he was rather curious about all of the backstory. How did this happen? Surely there was more than what the bloggers said. Jared was sure that Robin didn't turn evil of his own accord. He certainly didn't seem evil now.

"What do you mean?"

"Grew up in Gotham. Moved to Jump City a few years ago."

"So…you must know all about the Titans, then."

Jared watched Dick's face for any sign of recognition, but the kid's face stayed oddly blank. "I know of them."

If this really was Robin, then how could he be so expressionless like this? So detached from everything around him? His words were careful, considerate, not meant to offend. Well, what else did Jared expect? For him to be happy? If he was happy he wouldn't have contacted anyone on his radio. He wouldn't be acting so skittish right now. Jared figured that this apparent insensitivity had grown out of necessity. It was probably the only way he could cope with his bleak situation.

"Where's Robin these days?"

Dick's hands curled into slight fists. However, he refrained from curling them into complete fights as he sighed in resignation.

"Robin's not here anymore," he said slowly. "He's gone. He's never coming back."

A hint of despair crept into Dick's voice, which only darkened Jared's mood. Why wouldn't Robin come back? Like every other child across the country, Jared found the Boy Wonder fascinating. But that Boy Wonder wasn't a Boy Wonder anymore. Here in front of him was a lonely teen who had disappeared entirely from the world. Just a kid. Four years younger than Jared was, yet he had seen so much more of the world and done so much more with his life. Jared understood that he had seen none of the horrors Robin had seen or fought crime as much as he had.

Yet Robin was still human. He wasn't like Superman or any of the other heroes out there. Robin didn't have any powers to speak of. No superhuman strength to protect him when the bad guys tossed him against a wall. He still felt emotions and pain, and that was enough for Jared.

"That's a pity," Jared said, "I wonder where he's gone."

What was Jared hoping to accomplish with this conversation? Get him to fight back? It had been eight months since Robin disappeared. In those eight months Jared understood that Robin had probably fought back. He probably tried to do everything in his power to save his friends. He was still trying now. As though Dick could hear Jared's thoughts, he turned swiftly and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a sharp whisper. "Leave. Go. You shouldn't be here."

If anything, that only raised the hairs on the back of Jared's neck. What if his father was already dead and he didn't know it? What if there was nothing that neither he nor Robin could do about it? Jared thought back to their previous conversation. Robin said something about nanobots…was that some sort of blackmail? Then again, Robin didn't know that it was Jared who was on the other end of the line. Perhaps it was best if it stayed that way.

"You don't have to be so alone," Jared replied, "there will always be people willing to help."

Jared tried to sound ambiguous, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. He wanted to tell Dick that he was the one who received his desperate message. Likewise, he was sure that Dick wanted to tell him everything he needed to know to contact the Justice League. But Jared was going to play it safe. He knew from reading the newspapers that Slade was a dangerous criminal.

"What time is it?" Dick asked, his voice a little faint.

So, he didn't want to talk anymore. That was fine. Jared dug a hand into his pocket to take out his watch. He didn't like wearing it on his wrist. Actually, he thought that watches were useless when you had a cell phone.

"Here," he said, tossing it to him, "I'm too lazy to look."

In fact, he didn't feel like talking to Dick anymore anyway. He was too wrapped up in confusing thoughts about the situation he and his father had stumbled upon. Without speaking Dick left Jared outside by himself. Was it his natural instinct to turn away from any sort of help now? Whatever happened to the strong leader of the Teen Titans, the former protégée of Batman? Or was he doing this to protect them from harm?

Jared followed him back into the cabin, where his father was still speaking with Slade. They were engrossed in their conversation, although Slade looked like he wanted to end the conversation soon.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop by for dinner," Holden said, "all three of you. I try to make it a point to keep old friendships alive. And to make new friends."

Holden looked directly at Dick as he said that last bit. He smiled widely, trying to elicit some sort of emotional response from the kid. At first nothing happened. Dick simply stared at him, unsmiling and stiff. But after a few seconds his lips twisted into the smallest of hesitant smiles.

"Thanks, Mr. Holden."

That small smile lit up his entire face. For one brief moment Jared could see him as the Boy Wonder smirking at the Bat villains. How long had it been since he smiled like that? But in a few seconds that smile faded away as he suddenly remembered where he was.

Almost timidly, Dick backed away from them and hurried down the hallway before anyone could say anything. Slade said nothing about his "nephew's" odd behavior as he watched the kid scurry away back towards his room.

"Well, he seems nice," Holden said, "and a little shy."

Shy? Dick seemed far from shy, but Jared knew that his father was trying to play it safe as well.

"Like I said, he's a problem child," Slade said. "His parents thought that I could knock some sense into that thick head of his. Not literally, of course, but still…he is from Gotham, after all."

A shiver crept down Jared's spine as he listened to Slade talk. He took what he thought about Robin back: listening to Slade talk like this was far creepier. If Jared never received that transmission he would have believed Slade's smooth words.

"From Gotham?" Holden asked. "I didn't know you had relatives in Gotham. Well, no wonder he's a little…err…uptight."

Jared forced himself not to look at his father. He didn't even want to look at Slade. If Slade was Jump City Slade, then he could kill them within a moment's notice. The only reason that they were alive right now was because Slade allowed them to live.

"For a city that spawned that bat weirdo the kid's ok," Slade said pleasantly, "but you don't have to worry about him."

"Well," Holden said, "I think it's time that we get going. I really think you should come over for dinner tonight. It would mean so much to me."

If Slade was a criminal, then why did his father keep insisting on this? The last thing Jared wanted was a psychopath at the house. What was he hoping to do, bring out the little good that he knew was in Slade? Unlike Jared, Holden was a devout Christian who always gave people a second chance. That was one of the reasons why people loved his father. Even though Jared also believed in second chances he thought that his father should not waste his efforts on a criminal mastermind.

"I will consider it," Slade replied. "I'm touched by the offer."

Jared plastered a fake smile on his face and waved goodbye. He didn't like turning his back to Slade, but he made himself do it anyway. He and his father walked back to the car in the driveway. Gravel crunched underneath his feet as he counted the steps to the car.

Jared let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The hairs on the back of his neck still stood straight up. Beside him his father sat in his seat coolly, not even perturbed by the encounter with Slade. Jared didn't understand how his father could be so calm.

"God, I thought that he was going to bite your head off!" Jared said hotly. "This was a bad idea. We shouldn't have come!"

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Yes, Jared felt a duty to help, but he didn't want to admit that he was frightened for his own life. They were getting directly involved with this intense battle between the superheroes and villains. This was the reason that the Justice League had been acting so strangely. They must be having a difficult time dealing with this, especially Batman.

Holden turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. Jared half-expected Slade to come running out with a bazooka to blow their brains out. But nothing happened. The curtains swished shut so that they couldn't see anything. What was going on in there now?

"That poor boy has risked his life since the age of nine trying to help normal people like us," Holden said, "and now when he's in trouble, the best we can offer is to help him in return."

"He's was trained by Batman!" Jared said. "I'll help him contact the Justice League, but I can't get myself too involved—"

His words died on his lips. Although he didn't want to admit it, his father was right: if they were in trouble, then Robin would do everything in his power to help them. Even if his life was at risk. That's what he was doing now, wasn't he? Trading his freedom for the lives of others.

"The most important thing, Jared, is that we give him some hope." Holden shook his head sadly. "I know you're trying to help him. While we organize help the best thing we can offer him is hope. Hope that there are better people in this world, hope that he can be reunited with his friends and family, and hope that somehow, he will overcome this trial of his life."

Jared sat back in his seat and mulled over his father's words as they drove away.

Apathy. Superheroes went out to save others, but what happened when they couldn't save themselves? What if the bad guys won? What then?

Regardless of the fact that Robin is—or was—a superhero, Holden suggested that it was their moral Christian duty to help him. Now Jared wasn't sure if he agreed with the whole "moral Christian duty" thing, but he was teetering between action and apathy. He needed to choose a side.

He needed to help.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

That had been annoying.

As soon as Slade watched the car roll out of the driveway he hissed an expletive, slamming the curtains shut. That had been too close. Much too close for Slade's comfort. Of course, dealing with them was probably better than dealing with the police in Jump City, so—

"Don't kill them."

Slade almost didn't hear Dick's quiet voice. He turned around to look at his young apprentice, who was looking down at the floor. Slade then noticed that he hadn't even heard Dick creep back into the living room.

"What?"

Dick forced himself to look up at Slade.

"Don't kill the Holdens. Please."

For a moment Slade just stared down at him. Dick never asked for anything. Ever. Except when he was pleading for Slade to save the lives of the Titans or pleading for Slade to stop beating him would he ask for mercy. If Dick hadn't been acting so good lately Slade would have lectured him for even daring to challenge Slade's thinking.

Slade supposed that it was sort of necessary that the Holdens meet Dick anyway. If Holden's tongue was still as flappy as he remembered, then Holden would go off and tell everyone that the supposed nephew existed. Besides, that was only the second time that happened. Now if Holden decided to stop by for a third time, then perhaps Slade would consider slipping poison in his drink. Once was arbitrary, twice was coincidence, but a third time…that meant enemies.

"Why does it matter to you?"

He could tell that Dick was searching for an answer that would satisfy Slade. His eyes shifted back and forth as he thought hard.

"Their deaths would be pointless. A waste of energy. They don't have anything to fear so long as they don't know the truth. I'll keep up the ruse for as long as you want. Just don't hurt them."

That was one thing he would have to get rid of: Dick's altruistic sense of duty. He didn't have to help every person who happened to walk across his path. But so far the boy's performance pleased Slade, so Slade supposed that he should give something in return.

"I won't kill them."

At once Dick's tense face melted into relief. Good thing Dick didn't know about his plan to kill Bruce Wayne. True, at this point it didn't matter because Slade was still going to do it. The things Slade promised him…the lives of the Titans…he had promised those lives. But when Robin agreed to work for him he didn't agree to work for Wayne's life. Slade didn't make that promise.

And Slade was one to keep his promises.

"Thank you."

That almost brought a smirk to Slade's face, but he didn't want to mock the boy. He liked the boy's politeness. It was a nice change.

"I trust you didn't say anything to Holden's kid."

"No. I didn't."

Slade could almost hear the defeat in Dick's voice. Dick knew that even if he tipped someone off there wasn't anything he could do out here.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about."

Dick sat back down at the kitchen table and resumed working on the blue prints he had been working on before. Well, despite that little…hiccup…Dick was acting more and more obedient by the day. After a minute or two of silence Dick spoke.

"This name isn't set in stone," Dick said, "but I have come up with one or two names."

"Really?"

"How about…Renegade?"

Slade looked down at him. "Renegade? Doesn't that mean traitor?"

"I feel like one."

Still? He still felt that way? How long was it going to take to break the kid's bonds with the Titans?

"You aren't a traitor. You've just gone on to bigger and better things."

Dick had to stop thinking so negatively. The kid nodded vaguely, but Slade couldn't be sure if the thought had really sunk in. The less Dick thought himself a traitor to the Titans the more he would begin to realize that they were only holding him back.

 **-BB-**

Jump City, California

HIVE Academy

"This is a covert mission," Adeline said, "The HIVE will be expecting you to make a move, but they won't be expecting me."

Beast Boy still wasn't sure how he felt about Adeline Kane helping them like this. Even though she admitted that Slade used to be her husband Beast Boy couldn't help but think that they were all being set up.

"I'm the wild card here," Adeline said, "Slade doesn't know that I'm still looking for him."

"Or the HIVE Headmistress, for that matter," Raven said.

Instead of trying to disguise himself Beast Boy transformed into a small fly and hung onto the back of Raven's cloak. Even though he really wanted to work undercover everyone talked him out of it. He was green, so it would be kind of difficult to work undercover in the HIVE. He was there, just not visible.

Although he—or the other Titans for that matter—wanted to admit it, the HIVE would take them more seriously with an adult around. While the Titans were formidable the HIVE usually looked towards…more established…supervillains to give their services to.

Somehow Adeline had discovered the secret location of the HIVE Academy, which was something that the Titans hadn't been able to do before. Not even when Robin was in charge. Of course, Adeline wouldn't say how she managed to do it. Perhaps she had connections with the criminal underground, which might be how she found them.

The three of them were a few feet away from the entrance of the HIVE Academy. Beast Boy could only assume that Adeline had called ahead of time for an appointment…or whatever. He wasn't exactly sure how that worked.

Two guards dressed in the HIVE colors stood in front of the entrance. Their grips on their weapons tightened as they approached them.

"Stop!" the guard snapped, stepping in front of them.

"We have an appointment with the Headmistress," Adeline said, "please get out of our way."

Beast Boy knew that Starfire and Cyborg were listening in on this conversation. If anything went wrong they would come in and save their butts.

"I was not informed of—"

Before Beast Boy could even blink his many eyes Adeline whipped out a gun and pointed it at the guard's face. Sweat began to pour down his forehead as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Take us to her now."

Raven fidgeted uneasily, but said nothing. Only if Adeline started shooting would she do anything. But if Raven or Beast Boy did anything then their cover would be completely blown. Their powers would be recognized instantly.

"All right."

Rather stiffly, the guard turned and began to lead them through the long hallways. Several HIVE students swerved out of their way, some shooting backwards glances as they went on their way to class.

Beast Boy hated the fact that he couldn't actively participate in this mission. He wanted to talk to the others, make a smart comment or ask questions. He didn't like staying quiet.

After a few minutes the guard opened a door and stepped to the side. Adeline stepped into the office, her posture and attitude radiating confidence. The woman sitting at the desk looked up when they entered the room.

"My name is Adeline Kane," Adeline said, "perhaps you know of me."

The Headmistress merely stared at her, her gray eyes searching Adeline's face. Beast Boy had never seen the Headmistress before; he had only heard of her from the HIVE kids. She sat up in a straight-backed chair, her desk immaculately clean and free of clutter. Her gray hair was up in a tight bun.

"You're searching for your husband."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

Criminals knew of Adeline Kane? Was she a criminal as well? Beast Boy wasn't sure. Maybe Adeline was a wild card: she was on neither side and acted out of her own interests.

"Miss Kane, I do not give out my client's information."

"I'm not asking for you to give out Slade's information," Adeline said sweetly, "I'm _demanding_ it."

The Headmistress stood up. Both Raven and Beast Boy tensed, although they held back as Adeline lifted up a hand. The two women stared at each other, each ready to kill should the other make an offensive move.

 _So much for the covert,_ Beast Boy thought.

"Look," Adeline said, "I am not a Titan. I'm only looking for revenge here, Headmistress. Now let me ask my question again: where is he?"

The Headmistress looked unperturbed by the gun Adeline pointed at her chest. She considered the other woman for a moment before unfolding her arms.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

Without time Dick felt disorientated, like the prisoners in Plato's cave going out into the sunlight for the first time. After a while his reality would blend into the shadows he saw on the cave walls; Slade's lies were only pale imitations of the truth. But he knew that if he was imprisoned here long enough he would begin to believe that the shadows on the wall were his only reality.

He hid the watch in the hole underneath his bed.

Like everyone else in the household, the unexpected visit from the Holdens threw him off guard. Dick knew that Slade hadn't expected them to arrive, so he did nothing except play along. They seemed like a nice family and he didn't want them to get hurt.

By some stroke of luck Jared left Dick his watch. Dick didn't want to find out how long it would take Jared to notice that it was missing. He needed to use it while it was here. So far everything was going according to plan. Well, almost everything.

Someone knocked.

To his great surprise, Wintergreen stepped into the room. Dick couldn't help but let the surprise show on his face. Why was Wintergreen here? He expected Slade to show up. There weren't any wounds for Wintergreen to fix up.

"Uh…hi," Dick said, "why are you…um…here?"

He was aware of how terribly awkward he sounded. Although Wintergreen was nice he never really came around to talk to him like Alfred would. That was the difference, then, between the two butlers: Alfred would always come to comfort him when he needed it.

Wintergreen shut the door quietly behind him. Did Slade send Wintergreen here to do something? What was going on?

"Richard, if this new acquiescence isn't genuine, then I suggest that you go back to your old attitude."

Dick looked up at Wintergreen, confused. Why would he say something like that?

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, "and if you're playing with us, then we're going to find out. Slade's reaction to deception will be far worse than a bruise or two every day."

Fear began to course through him. Did Wintergreen know? Was he going to tell Slade? What could Dick say to this?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. And if you really are pretending know that we will always find out. That is a fact."

Dick didn't like this one bit. If Wintergreen suspected this much, then that meant that Dick was going to have to act more carefully around them both. He didn't have any grudge against Wintergreen, but he it did annoy him that Wintergreen was so adamant about sticking to Slade's side.

"Do you think this is an act?" Dick demanded. "Did Slade send you here?"

The butler shook his head.

"Anything is possible," Wintergreen replied, "I don't know if your change in attitude is genuine. But for everyone's sake, at least be truthful with each other. I'll be keeping my eye on you because Slade won't."

Dick didn't even have to ask to know that Wintergreen would tell Slade if he saw anything suspicious. But if Wintergreen really cared, if he really didn't want Dick to get hurt, then he would help him escape from Slade.

"That's all I want to say, Richard," Wintergreen said, now stepping back towards the door, "I hope for your sake that this attitude change is genuine."

He knew that Wintergreen was saying this for his benefit, but Dick couldn't help but grind his teeth at his words. Of all people, Wintergreen would be the one to mess this all up? If Wintergreen did know the truth, then Dick had to make sure that he could persuade Wintergreen to be on his side.

"I'm trying to adapt to this situation to the best of my abilities," Dick replied, "it's been eight long months. This isn't an act."

Why was Wintergreen acting like this? Dick thought that he would only have to deal with Slade. Now he had to deal with Wintergreen? Would his troubles never go away?

"Fine," Wintergreen said, although he did not sound entirely convinced, "Slade also wants you to know that tomorrow afternoon you're going to go on another hunt. Rest well tonight."

Before Dick could ask him another question Wintergreen left the room.

Tomorrow afternoon? Dick sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the closed door. If they were going in the afternoon to hunt some bigger game then this…this could be his one chance to discover his location. It was going to be so risky, but it would have to be done. He still wasn't okay with hunting down animals. Killing the last one had already scarred him for life. But he knew that he could do it again. Slade knew he could do it again.

He scrunched his hand into a fist and grimaced at the closed door.

* * *

 **A/N:**

There were many ways I could have written that first scene. My first instinct was to write it from Robin's POV. I then thought it best to be told from a different character's POV. A person like Jared or Holden would notice odd things, like how Slade and Dick act around each other that's bound to raise suspicions. And I figured that it would be a good way to raise the tension.

Thanks for the positive reviews of Jared's POV in the last chapter! Now that I know you guys are okay with it you might see some more of it.

A little reference to Young Justice. I'm always a day or two behind the episodes.

And…REVIEW!


	17. Oaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** What other language could I possible say this in?

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** What other language could I possible say this in?

 **A/N:**

Ok. No one has done this yet, but please be mindful in your reviews of this story and my other stories that I am on US Pacific time. While you people on the East Coast are already freaking out over the latest Young Justice episode I am still frolicking in daylight. I want to read your comments, but I don't want to read an accidental spoiler. Ok? Ok. I love you all. :)

If I do write more Young Justice fics, it will only be oneshots for now. Before I actually refused to write any until the season is over, so no multi-chapter fics for Young Justice.

Yeah, I wrote two oneshots for YJ. They're "He Needs You" and "Trust."

And since I was alone on Valentine's Day I went to my local comic book store instead of going on a date. What did I get? Nightwing comics. I AM CATCHING UP OK, GUYS?

Oh, and you might want to re-watch the Aftershock episodes again. You'll understand later.

 **Fandelivres:**   
_J'ai edtudi_   
_é_   
_fran_   
_ç_   
_ais pour deux ans. Excusez-moi pour mon fran_   
_ç_   
_ais (c'est terrible), mais je voudrais dire merci beaucoup. :D_

* * *

Chapter 17: Oaths

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Rockies

The next morning Slade got up a little early, even earlier than Wintergreen. Sometimes he just liked to be up when no one else was. Today he felt like watching the sunrise.

This morning he talked with another one of his hitmen, one that had yet to act. Although he did promise Dick that he wouldn't kill the Titans that didn't mean he couldn't keep the brats under control with some coercion of his own. Just like he deduced nearly every single secret identity of the JLA members, so Slade did the same for the Titans.

While he would have liked to mess with the members of the Doom Patrol to get to Beast Boy's head Slade couldn't do it, since the Doom Patrol was somewhere in South America battling the Brotherhood of Evil. If they ever hopped back to the States then Slade would plan a nasty surprise for them. It was out of the question to mess with the Tamaranean, since he didn't have any way to target her home world. And the empath…well…Slade wasn't sure what to do about her.

No, instead Slade decided to target Victor Stone, the cyborg. It was simple enough to do, since Cyborg had connections with STAR Labs. His father worked there. While Slade thought briefly of killing the boy's father he eventually decided against it. He didn't want the full wrath of the Teen Titans upon him. Although he did dismiss as amateurs he knew that they had the potential to become just as powerful as the Justice League.

Wintergreen stepped outside to meet him.

"Your coffee, Sir."

"Thanks." Slade accepted the cup and began to drink.

"Might I voice a few concerns, Slade?" Wintergreen asked.

"Of course. You know that I value your advice."

Wintergreen made sure that the door was shut before he spoke.

"I understand that Dick's adjusting to the situation, but I would be wary of trusting him with too much at the moment."

"I thought you said that I have to trust him—"

"I know, but I don't want you to be blinded by the boy's good behavior."

It was a legitimate concern, to be sure, but Slade wouldn't allow himself to be blinded. With each passing day Dick slowly slipped under his permanent control. While he wasn't outright confused by Wintergreen's statement he did feel slightly bemused. Just what did Wintergreen want him to do, exactly?

"I won't be."

Slade finished his coffee and moved back inside. Today's schedule was relaxed until this afternoon, when they would go back out to hunt again.

"Is he awake?"

"I woke him about ten minutes ago. He should be out for breakfast soon."

The mercenary walked down the hallway towards Dick's room. He normally didn't bother the kid this early in the morning, but there was something Slade wanted to discuss with him. He was going to do this on a whim; it spurred from his conversation with Wintergreen. Slade could go about this apprenticeship however he wanted, but sometimes it was good to have a second opinion.

For the past month he had been tiptoeing carefully, slowly cultivating Dick's loyalty. Whether Dick was aware of it or not his attitude had changed. His personality was definitely affected by this apprenticeship. Slade felt as though it would be safe to ask him to do this now.

"Dick?"

The kid looked up at the sound of his name. Slade was still not used to his calm demeanor. For half a year he was used to seeing the kid scowl or glare whenever he walked into the room. Dick hopped on one foot as he hurried to pull on his sock and stood up immediately as Slade walked into the room.

"Good morning."

"Morning," he said curtly.

Slade thought again about what Wintergreen told him. Even if the boy was acting there wasn't anything he could do to harm Slade. The mercenary circled Dick ominously, although the boy stood shock still. Was the kid going through another growth spurt? Perhaps he was going to stay naturally short because he was a gymnast. Every day Dick looked less and less like a kid. In a couple of years he would hit his last grow spurt. They would no longer be a man and a boy, but two men.

"You know, I do like the name Renegade," Slade mused. "Perhaps it would require a costume change to suit you."

"Sure."

The kid's tone was careful and considerate. He wasn't looking for a fight today. That was good. He waited patiently for Slade to say something. For a few moments Slade wondered how he was going to word this conversation.

"We're coming to a point where your loyalty is going to come into question," Slade said. "When I pressed you into service I didn't make you swear an oath of allegiance."

"I wouldn't have done it."

"I didn't make you because I didn't want you to hate me more than you already did."

What was his apprentice thinking? He could tell that many thoughts were swirling through Dick's mind. He looked up at Slade, confused.

There was a certain innocence about him, even though Slade knew that he wasn't innocent in many ways. One of the reasons why Slade picked Robin was because of that innocence. He understood that there were many HIVE students who begged to be his apprentice. The reason that Slade didn't want a criminal delinquent was because he would rather work with an "unspoiled" kid. Dealing with a juvenile delinquent would have been much more difficult.

Perhaps Dick was confused about how nice Slade could be. Slade certainly didn't want Dick to hate him. Right now he was glad that Dick felt confused. He could use that confusion and use it against the boy.

"I know that this has been…difficult for you," Slade said. "But you have persevered as I knew that you would."

"Difficult indeed…"

Both of them seemed to be thinking of the events of the past eight months. It was hard not to think about their first week…their fights…the bitter hatred…but Slade hardly thought of Dick as his arch-enemy. He had never thought of Dick as his arch-nemesis.

"You seemed to have accepted your place as my apprentice."

Dick nodded mutely. There was something else the kid wanted to say, but Slade would have to egg him on.

"Something on your mind?"

"I didn't expect you to acknowledge how difficult it's been for me."

Ah yes, the deconstruction of Slade's "bad guy" persona was well in progress. While he was the bad guy, Slade didn't want Dick to continue thinking in such black-and-white terms. Perhaps since Dick grew up with a hatred for criminals it was difficult for him to understand that villains were people as well.

"I do care whether you know it or not."

As Slade expected, Dick became silent. Yes, Slade did care. Of course he knew that this transition would be hard. Sometimes Dick just needed a little…motivation.

"What do you want me to do?" He sounded resigned.

"I want you to swear allegiance to me," Slade said, "an oath that you will stay by my side forever. Not as my apprentice forever, of course, but eventually as my partner."

Slade wasn't surprised to see Dick's eyes widen in shock. If the kid didn't want to, then he wouldn't make Dick do it. Slade wanted an honest oath. Dick turned his head to the side and began to bite his lower lip. All they had to do was get past this point and everything would turn towards Slade's favor.

"The reason you left Batman was because he held you back," Slade said. "You left Jump City because you didn't want to be held back. I'll help you move forward."

Dick began to pace the room aimlessly, which began to get annoying, but Slade didn't say anything.

"The Titans…"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, then they will be fine."

Slade hoped that that little compromise wouldn't be necessary much longer. Dick really needed to let them go. There was a minute of full silence as Dick contemplated this. Slade would allow the boy to break the silence. He would allow him to come to his own conclusion.

Again, Slade wondered what he was thinking. He didn't want to give the boy the impression that he would kill the Titans if he refused to take the oath. Maybe he should clarify. Before Slade could speak, however, Dick sighed and spoke.

"I'll do it."

Slowly, Dick raised his right hand up. He looked so tormented, but he made himself do it. Slade almost thought of telling him that he didn't have to, but then he thought better of it. As Slade spoke he began to circle Dick again.

"You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes. But all of that is behind you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You belong to me now, don't you?"

"I do."

"From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?"

"I will."

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will."

"Will you fight at my side forever?"

"I will."

Huh. How interesting.

"Why don't you repeat this to me in your own words, just so that I know this has gotten to your head?"

Slade wasn't trying to mock him. Sometimes Dick just didn't understand. He wanted him to understand. Dick paused for a moment before speaking.

"I, Richard John Grayson," he said slowly, "renounce my loyalty to my former mentor Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman."

Slade almost couldn't believe it. This was his former arch-enemy. Eight months ago the kid did everything in his power to stop Slade from enacting his evil plan to take over the city. Now here he was: announcing his allegiance to the man he swore to stop. How ironic.

"I swear that I will train as your apprentice and, eventually, your partner." His voice lowered, as though he just realized the implications of what he was saying. "I renounce all of my ties to the Teen Titans and the Justice League of America. They are no longer my friends."

He spoke all of this calmly. Not a hint of rage in his voice. While the Titans may no longer be his friends he still cared about them. That was annoying. But this was more than Slade could ever ask for. Slade allowed himself to smile. He kept what Wintergreen said at the back of his mind. So much had been done already, and it was only early in the day.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Slade said, "we've got a big day ahead of us."

Today was going to be good.

 **-Rae-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

Once they were well away from the HIVE Academy could Raven calm down. Although she initially didn't want to go in there with Adeline, she and the other Titans had agreed that she would be the best choice. If something was amiss then she would sense it immediately.

To everyone's surprise, their plan worked. The HIVE headmistress was officially duped by the Teen Titans. No one did anything stupid. Although Raven would like to believe that there would be no repercussions, she couldn't help but feel as though this was all going to kick them in the butt.

She felt as though they were doing more talking than action, but it wasn't as if there was anything they could do about it. Fighting in the open would only get Slade's attention…from wherever he was. The next morning the Titans regrouped with Adeline to take a closer look at the information the Headmistress gave them.

"I still can't believe you paid that much for a little flash drive," Beast Boy said.

Adeline shrugged as she plugged the flash drive into the main computer. "What else would you have done?"

Beast Boy merely crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. He wasn't one easy to keep quiet about anything. Sometimes Beast Boy really needed to keep his mouth shut. Adeline ignored him as she continued to search through the files on the flash drive.

"Slade is completely off of the grid," Adeline said, "but from this information we may be able to find his Haunt."

"His Haunt?" Beast Boy echoed.

"Yes, his lair. He has one in Jump City."

"Obviously," Cyborg said, "but we've searched the whole city. We can't find it."

"If Slade doesn't want you to find something you never will," Adeline replied calmly. "That's why he's hidden away Robin. Or whatever he's called now."

Raven still found it odd to call Robin "Dick," simply because that was not how he introduced himself to her. Since they haven't seen him in months she couldn't ask what he would prefer to be called.

"But why would he wish for us not to see Robin?" Starfire asked. "I thought that he wanted Robin to fight us."

This sounded like a concern Starfire had been harboring for a while. Why hadn't Raven asked her about it before?

"Girl, that is not the reason why Slade wants Grayson as his protégée," Adeline said, shaking her head, "the reason is much more complex than that."

At this all of the Titans looked up at her, puzzled. What did she mean by that? Despite herself, Raven found herself hanging onto Adeline's every word.

"As you know, I used to be married to him," Adeline said, "we had children together. Two sons, as a matter of fact."

Adeline paused, as though hesitant to keep talking about such personal information. Raven could sense hesitation in her voice and demeanor. Although Adeline wasn't obliged to tell them this Raven could tell that the older woman wanted to tell them.

"Our oldest son followed his father's footsteps. He became a mercenary and died while attempting to complete a contract."

Raven could already see the puzzle pieces clinking together. She didn't need Adeline to explain further, but the woman kept talking.

"Our youngest son's life was compromised because of Slade's profession, and I forbade Slade from ever seeing him again. Now I'm not going to go as far to say that I understand completely what Slade is doing. I haven't talked to him in a few years."

For Raven, this only raised more questions. If the first son was dead, then where was the younger now? He could be dead as well, unless Adeline said so otherwise. But she knew that Adeline wouldn't answer all of her questions.

"On some level, then, I may deduce that Slade has gone completely mental over the loss of our son. Forcing Grayson to be his protégée may be some form of compensation for that loss."

That was twisted. Raven didn't want to understand Slade's motivations, but at the same time she knew that it would be necessary. But if what Adeline said was true then that would explain why Slade refused to kill Robin.

For a long time the other Titans remained silent. Raven couldn't even fathom the idea that Slade would want a son. Well, it shouldn't be surprising since she already knew that Slade had been married. Trying to understand him psychologically just made him more confusing, since his motivations were completely relatable. But was this really the case? Was this really the reason why Slade wanted Robin as his apprentice?

"If we ever get in contact with Robin," Raven said, "perhaps we could persuade him to bring out the good in Slade."

Adeline looked at Raven, but didn't laugh. "Good? What good? There is no good in Slade. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even at the expense of his real son. That is the reason he has deluded himself into thinking; the excuse he uses to keep Grayson as his apprentice. Raven, I don't want him to hurt anymore people. I don't care what his reason is."

So, Adeline wasn't trying to justify Slade's actions. She was merely offering the excuse Slade used to keep Robin as his apprentice. There were several questions that Raven wanted to ask, but she wasn't dumb enough to voice them. As the mother of a dead son how on earth did Adeline take this? The death of his son must have done something psychologically to Slade.

"Well, what do we have here?" Adeline asked, opening some files on the main computer. "Looks like Slade's been planning to steal something."

Wow, Adeline could give Gizmo a run for his money. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she searched expertly through the files.

"From where?" Raven asked.

"It looks like he was looking into this prototype," Adeline said. "I don't know what for, though."

She opened up a file. A picture of a prototype (Raven didn't know what it would be used for, though) popped on screen. Adeline leaned back in her chair and began to stroke her chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

Raven looked up at Cyborg, whose real eye widened in shock. Everyone turned to look at him. The mechanical teen looked up in shock at the computer screen.

"STAR Labs," he whispered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"My dad works at Star Labs," Cyborg said, "that's where I got this body…my mechanical body, I mean. I haven't talked to him in a while, though."

"Why would Slade be looking into STAR Labs?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno," Cyborg replied, "that prototype is old. Why would he want that instead of the newer model?"

Suddenly Raven made the connection as she thought of the many events over the past month. Slade wasn't planning to steal anything. If he wanted Robin to steal something from STAR Labs then he would have done it already. He may have been looking at this prototype as a guise for his real intention. It made perfect sense. After all, they were one of the few major capes not yet targeted.

"We're going to prevent another murder," she said.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Batcave

Bruce was angry that he and Ollie didn't manage to apprehend the killer in Star City, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Green Arrow and Speedy were now tracking down the killer. At least now they had some sort of lead.

It had been two days since he was last in Star City, but he didn't have much time to hunt down the killer. There was too much going on with Wayne Enterprises. As if to make matters worse his business rival Lex Luthor began pestering him. He had dealt with Luthor once or twice before in person—but Bruce didn't want to have to do that again. While LexCorp was a powerful company unto itself Luthor wanted to combine with Wayne Tech. Bruce refused to make weapons. Especially for Superman's greatest foe.

Of course, he was sure that Luthor didn't know Batman's real identity. But lately Luthor had begun to irritate—like a fly that kept buzzing around his ear. Luthor wanted to open negotiations again for a merger. For the past two days Bruce had been ignoring the emails and phone calls. Luthor was the least of his worries, though.

Another problem was the press. Now that Dick had been missing for eight months people were beginning to wonder. His lawyers were now pressing him to name another successor to the Wayne fortune. Bruce refused to do this. No matter what the police were saying Dick was going to come back. He may not be Robin again, but at the very least he would become his financial successor.

He was going to make sure that it would happen.

"Batman!"

Bruce sat up a little straighter. He recognized that voice. If he wasn't mistaken, then it was the Tamaranean's voice.

"Miss Koriand'r is on the line, Sir," Alfred said.

Alfred mouthed the word "Starfire" as he handed Bruce the telephone. That wasn't necessary, but Bruce did tend to forget the names of the Titans. He propped the phone up on his shoulder as he continued to work on the Bat computer.

"We have an informant," Starfire said. "She is aiding us in our quest to locate Slade."

Now _that_ caught Bruce's attention.

"Who is it?"

"Our informant would prefer to remain anonymous," Starfire said, "but we understand that she is of the trusting sort."

The Titans trusted people too easily. Bruce always told Dick that he was too trusting, but now was not the time to think about that. He wanted to ask more about this informant. How could they be sure that they could trust her?

"We know that Slade is off the grid," Bruce said, turning towards the Bat computer, "unless he triggers the nanobots then we have no idea where he is."

If only there was a way to contact Dick…then it would be so much easier to plan this all out. Since Dick had been living with Slade for about eight months he was bound to know a lot of useful information. What if…no, that was a dangerous idea. Deliberately asking Dick to trigger the nanobots would be a terrible thing to do. But right now, no one had a lot of options.

Bruce would continue to follow the trail of clues Slade left for him to follow. Perhaps Slade was only waiting off of the grid for a certain period of time. Then, when Batman found Slade at the end of the line, there would be a confrontation.

Bruce couldn't wait for it.

"Before we leave we feel that we must tell you this information," Starfire said, "there is another murder to be committed."

At this Bruce sat up straighter in his chair. "Who?"

"Our informant says that you will not be able to help. An employee at STAR Labs will be murdered, unless we move to stop it."

He could hear the anxiousness in her voice. The Titans never dealt much with these kinds of things, then. They've always fought the Big Bads and monsters, but never something on a dangerous scale like this. Covert missions that required more finesse than they were used to.

"Yes, there is a way for me to help," Bruce said, "keep me online."

STAR labs. Aside from Wayne Tech, that was the second-largest technology company in the States. Why would Slade decide to target someone there? Was he now making a threat for the Titans? Warning them to back off just like he warned the Justice League?

The Titans may be competent, but Batman dealt with murders all of the time. This was something he knew how to handle.

"But what do you propose to do?" Starfire asked. "We are already on our way to STAR labs."

"I know I won't be able to fly over to Jump City in time," Bruce replied, "but I may be able to help you in other ways."

For once he didn't care about going out tonight to take care of Gotham's criminals. The Titans needed his help, so he was going to give it to them. It didn't sound like they had a lot of time to act. Bruce immediately went online to hack into the security cameras at STAR labs. Whoever the killer was in Jump City was going to act fast.

"Shall I inform Miss Gordon that you won't be on patrol tonight?" Alfred asked.

"She might be able to help. Tell her to come over if possible."

 _Who's being targeted here?_ Bruce thought. _Who will be murdered?_

Even though Bruce had never met Slade face-to-face, he knew that Slade was a tactical genius. He planned this out months in advance. Well, then, Bruce was going to combine his detective skills with the skills of the Teen Titans. They were going to stop this.

Even though the murder may not be planned for another day or two, both Bruce and the Titans knew that once the killer got wind of their involvement he would act fast. Although he was sure that the Titans would be as covert as possible Bruce knew that things were about to become more complicated.

And so the hunt began.

 **-AK-**

Jump City, California

Downtown

Instead of joining the Titans in the search for the killer Adeline quietly excused herself from Titans Tower. She wasn't about to get herself too involved in this battle. They were competent. They could handle this.

Unless they couldn't, the Titans had given her a communicator. After copying the files onto another flash drive she went back to the city. She was going to help them in other ways. While they were out stopping the murder she was going to analyze the information the Headmistress gave her. Back in her apartment she had more information that she could cross-reference.

She knew that she wasn't as good of a detective as Batman was, but that didn't meant that she couldn't try. Adeline walked downtown, past the neon lights that flickered on as the sky above grew darker.

"Joey?" she called out.

A blond teenage boy stepped from the shadows timidly, although Adeline knew that her son was far from timid. Instead of speaking he began to sign. His condition was courtesy of his father. He was dressed in muted civilian clothing. His bright green eyes—her eyes—looked at his mother intensely.

 _"Why won't you let me help?"_ Joey asked.

"Because I don't want you to get involved in this mess," Adeline replied.

Joey frowned.

 _"He's still my father,"_ Joey said, _"I still love him."_

Adeline merely looked up at her son and said nothing. That was one of the reasons why she didn't want Joey to get involved. Despite everything that had happened to him he still loved his father as a good son should. Adeline was sure that Slade loved Joey.

"I'm not sure if the Titans would trust you," she said, "they barely trust me."

 _"I want to help. The Titans need all of the help that they can get."_

"There's too many people involved," Adeline replied, walking down the street with her son, "if one person falls then everyone else may be brought down."

Just like an intricate spiderweb. If Grayson messed up then the Titans would be killed. If Batman or another JLA member messed up then Grayson would suffer. If she messed up…well, what would happen if she messed up? Would Slade kill her?

Although she didn't want to tell anyone she had a feeling that he wouldn't kill her. He wasn't the one who broke apart their marriage: she was. After all of these years, did Slade still love her? She didn't know and, quite frankly, Adeline wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

 _"We can get in closer than anyone else,"_ Joey said. _"You know that."_

A part of Adeline wanted to back out of this. She wasn't connected with Slade anymore. She didn't have to do this. She wasn't part of the good guys or the bad.

"For now I want you to stay out of it," Adeline said, "the equation's too complicated. There are too many variables to contend with. It isn't just Slade involved. Every major villain in the country is now in on this."

Yes, she knew about Lex Luthor, although she hadn't talked to Superman yet. Why would she? Superman could take care of himself. Batman could take care of himself. The Titans were another matter. They were still children. Yes, she did care about Grayson's well-being, but that was only a side-interest. She wanted to take down Slade so that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

Ultimately, everything revolved around Slade and Grayson. Although she didn't know what was going on at the moment, she could only assume that an intense battle of wills must be going on between them. They were arch-enemies for a reason. Both had extensive connections to the cape and villain communities. Now that nearly everyone knew that Grayson was working for Slade she wouldn't be surprised if villains were taking bets on what was going to happen next.

From many people's perspective, it seemed as though Slade would win. Even Ra's al Ghul wasn't doing anything to stop Slade. But she knew that, no matter what would happen, things would never be the same.

 **-DG-**

Woods

Rockies

Time passed.

If Dick had to recollect what happened after taking the oath and before going on the hunt, he wouldn't have been able to do it. He felt as though he was functioning on auto-pilot all day. He felt stunned at the fact that he just swore an oath of allegiance to his mortal enemy. What was he doing?

 _I need to buy more time._

Yeah, sure, that's what he was doing. All he wanted to know was his location. Somehow he knew that if he asked Slade now the mercenary still wouldn't tell him. He supposed that Slade was still wary of trusting him completely, as he should be.

"I want you to do this by yourself," Slade said. "I know you're capable of doing this."

Slade handed him a pair of com-links. Dick took them and twisted them into his ears.

"Keep me updated."

He nodded once to show that he understood.

He shouldered the gun and thought briefly of shooting Slade. Technically, he didn't have to do this. Dick had all the power to turn around and shoot Slade, but he couldn't make himself do it. That would only bring him down to Slade's level.

"I'll be here if you need assistance."

As he walked away from the mercenary Dick tried to think of other ways he could disable Slade. What if someone else tried to shoot him? What if Dick simply didn't let the bullet hit Slade? That was just as good as killing Slade himself. The bottom line was that even if Dick left the gas stove on he would still be responsible for the death.

 _This is not who I am,_ he thought. _I'm not a hunter or a murderer. A hero? Not anymore._

His breath misted in front of his face. Dick was cold, miserable, yet frightened. He still couldn't catch Slade during those situational awareness games. Even though Slade told him to do this by himself he knew that Slade might be watching.

As soon as he walked out of eyeshot he shut his eyes tightly and silently cursed himself. Earlier this morning he swore an oath of allegiance to Slade. Why had he done that? Every single word hurt, but he said them anyway. He needed Slade's trust.

 _The words don't mean anything,_ Dick thought, _it's all part of the act._

Every act needed props. Every act needed dialogue. But an actor could get in much too deep with method acting. With every passing day Dick felt as though he was slipping deeper into Slade's grasp. It had taken all of his self-control to utter those words.

While he spoke those damming words he thought about the oath he took in the Bat cave all of those years ago. Slade probably didn't know about that. Slade didn't need to know. Dick swore an oath of justice and now…

This was his only chance to figure out his location, but he had to do it while he was hunting. To take his mind off of the oath he took this morning he began to walk briskly, trying to find a trail to pick up.

Time seemed to drag on. He wondered how long Slade would let him try before doing it himself. Then again, this was meant to try his patience. Since they began in the late afternoon the sun was just beginning to set. In any circumstance he would try to get this done before sunset, but today was going to be different. Dick didn't know if he could do this, but he was going to try to drag this out as long as possible.

Using all of the skills Slade taught him, Dick looked for a trail. He was constantly aware of the slight static in his ears, which annoyed him. He wanted to take them out, but he knew that he would be lectured for doing that.

Once he was sure that he was far away from Slade (At least, he hoped so) he stopped and set his gun against a tree. He took out Jared's watch and strapped it to his wrist. Good thing it was a digital watch that could be seen in the dark, else it would be more difficult to do this.

He glanced up at the darkening sky. Once the stars came out then he would be able to figure out his longitude. There was no guarantee that this would work on the first try, since he wasn't any good with numbers, but like Slade said: he was smart enough to figure it out.

 _I'm sorry for taking the oath,_ he found himself thinking, _what if I see them soon? What if I'm forced to act as if I really am loyal to Slade?_

Although he didn't want to think about it he found these thoughts consuming his mind. It would be like the time he pretended to be Red X, only worse. He thought of all the Titans. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy…and Starfire.

His grip on the gun tightened. As always, he tried not to think about her the most. Dick took a deep breathed and figured that a future with her would never be possible now. He also couldn't afford to think about her now. He needed to find a trail so that he could complete this task.

Soon enough he was able to find one.

His heart pumped madly as he caught sight of an elk. At this time of day the elk were usually dozing in a meadow. It would be stupid to just shoot into the herd. Now that he caught of this one away he knew that this was the one to shoot.

 _Just shoot it, Grayson._

Dick hesitated. He didn't want to do it. Batman's lectures against killing were so ingrained in his system that he couldn't ignore them. Yet the knowledge that he managed to do it once before made it easier for him to do it a second time. Besides, Slade was listening in. He would know if Dick didn't do it.

After cursing silently, he lifted the gun to his shoulder and aimed for its chest. He had to do what Slade asked of him. It was only an animal, after all.

He pulled the trigger.

After braying in pain the animal sprinted off into the gathering darkness. He didn't waste any time. He took a deep breath and began to chase it. Dick moved silently through the thick trees, wondering how long he could drag this thing out for.

And so the hunt began.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hehe.

Science fact: the earth rotates at 15 degrees per hour. The time zones are based on this concept.

So you know what I thought would be fun? Replying to your reviews through a YouTube video. I think it would be fun, so if you want to be addressed in this video leave a comment in your review. You can also ask me any question you want. I don't care how obnoxious it is, I'll answer it. I'm under my old username "aessedai343."

OR

Another thing I thought about doing was liveblogging some **oneshot requests** on Tumblr. On a specified day and time I'll be online. If you have a Tumblr and you leave a request in my ask box I'll write a oneshot for you on the spot. It'll be short, like 500 words, but I'll do it. The reason I have a Tumblr is so that I can talk to you guys outside of FF, because FF hates links.

I have a four-day weekend up ahead so I can afford to do either of these things this week. I'll post an announcement on my profile as to which one I'll do. I'm more inclined to liveblog.

Review!


	18. Listening In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **A/N:**

Gobal:

Do I come across as vain? If so then I apologize. I don't attempt to portray myself as vain, since that's not who I am.

I try to be fun and sometimes tell random stories about my life so that you know I'm a person, and not just a username. I want to be personable and generate conversation, because I like to be involved.

When I say YouTube video I'm not revealing my face. No, you just hear my voice. What I am trying to do is be interactive with people and have fun, because that's what we're all here for. It was just a social experiment that I did purely for the LOLZ. And it's also another way to show my appreciation for everyone who has left a comment (these videos are VERY personalized), because I don't write for reviews. I write because I want to.

If I was really vain I would post a picture of myself here and send you a link to my Facebook page. I was unaware that, perhaps to some readers, I sound vain. That was not my intention. I just want to be very open with people here because I don't want to be portrayed as the aloof, cold writer here who never answers questions or whatever.

Know that I am open to criticism. I never said that I was the best, because I'm not. I have a lot to work on, and I have mentioned to people here before that if there is a mistake please point it out. I will not act like a prima donna writer because that's just…not me. Sometimes I just get really excited. Sometimes I just feel like telling you things because I know that I'll probably never meet you. Perhaps my enthusiasm is mistaken for vanity.

Gobal, you don't have to hide behind an anonymous review. I won't be so pretentious as to delete your anonymous review just because there's some criticism. I don't ever attempt to put people down on here for disagreeing with me. If it bothers you then skip the author's notes.

That was long. I'm sorry. I felt the need to address this issue.

* * *

Chapter 18: Listening In

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

STAR Labs

 _Who's going to be attacked?_

Cyborg knew that he was going to be the one who had to figure this entire thing out. Perhaps it would be good to call his dad before—no, that might tip off the killer. His heart pumped blood madly through his artificial veins.

They had never done anything like this before. Fighting the monsters that attacked the city was different from preventing a murder. He felt as though they were shooting in the dark. There was no way he could guess who would be killed. That frightened him.

"I'm hacking into the security cameras right now," Wayne said through the communicator, "I'll be feeding you video."

"What if this is a trap?" Raven asked in a quiet voice. "What if Slade planned on us figuring this out?"

That was a possibility that Cyborg didn't really want to consider. However, he was sure that Slade didn't plan on adding Adeline to the equation. Without Adeline's help they wouldn't have been able to persuade the Headmistress to part company with that flash drive.

"We need to focus on this now," Cyborg said, "come on. Let's do this."

Even though it was late Cyborg knew that there would still be people working late. If the assassin decided to act now then they would be the ones at risk. Cyborg had a feeling that the killers all across the country were killing people in order to intimidate heroes.

He supposed that Robin probably didn't know anything about this. The Robin that Cyborg knew would start freaking out over the fact that so many innocent civilians were being killed because of him. Cyborg wondered briefly if it would be a good idea to tell him if they ever reunited again.

"So what are we doing here?" Beast Boy asked in a quiet voice. "What if the killer is targeting someone at their home?"

Had anyone actually thought of that? While that was a possibility Cyborg followed his gut. If this murder was meant to intimidate, then it would have much more of an effect if the murder was committed here.

It would show that Slade knew enough to get into STAR Labs. It would demonstrate that Slade knew Cyborg's civilian identity (though by now Cyborg wouldn't be surprised if Slade knew all of the Titans' secret identities) and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. It would also demonstrate Slade's current power over all of their lives.

Cyborg opened up his arm phone. He would have to call his father. At the very least he needed to put his father into protective custody. Then he changed his mind again. What on earth were they supposed to do? Cyborg didn't know. No one really knew.

"We'll just have to be on high alert, then," he said, "we don't know where the killer will strike. It just seemed logical to start from here."

All that he knew was that once the killer knew that they were here, all hell would break loose.

 **-SW-**

Woods

Rockies

While Slade knew that it would probably be a good idea to go with him, Slade wanted to give Dick the illusion of freedom and independence. He was also confident that Dick could do this by himself. The boy was capable. He stood outside in the cold and waited. Wintergreen strode up to him.

"We've got an interesting development, Slade," Wintergreen said, "your assassin is attacking far earlier than anticipated."

"What?" Slade snapped. "Why?"

That was odd. Didn't he tell the assassin not to attack until tomorrow evening? These things were timed accordingly. They were meant to intimidate. The murders were now spaced far enough apart so that it would be more difficult to establish a clear connection.

"She said that someone just hacked into the STAR Labs security system."

Now _that_ caught Slade's interest. Just like Wayne Enterprises, STAR labs had some of the best security out there. It would take someone with considerable skill to break into the security system. Slade made sure that most—if not all—of the petty criminals were under control. If one of them was planning to break into STAR labs then he would know. Whoever was hacking into the STAR Labs security system was either some criminal he didn't know about or a cape. Slade could only assume that it was the latter.

"Get her on the radio."

Wintergreen nodded and went out to the back. As always, Slade didn't like it when things didn't go according to plan. Although he would rather let people do his dirty work Slade would do it if he had to.

Slade was tracking Dick via a chip in his coat pocket, so if the kid did get lost then Slade would easily be able to find himself. It was getting late and he hadn't heard from him in a while. What the hell was he doing? Slade pressed a finger to his ear to activate the com-link.

"Dick, what's going on?"

For a few moments all he heard was static. Slade was about to open his mouth in anger when Dick responded.

"Sorry, Slade," Dick replied, "I have to keep quiet."

Slade didn't like this lag in communication. Perhaps it was part of his control freak obsession, but now that there seemed to be a snag in his plan he wanted to make sure that everything was under control. Right now Dick was a wild card.

"Why don't you come back?" Slade asked, making sure that Dick knew it wasn't a suggestion. "It's getting late."

"Uh…no."

This did not make Slade happy. If the boy was going to choose to be disobedient _now…_

"What did you say?"

"I'm close to bringing this thing down. I—"

"Get your ass back here now," Slade snapped angrily. "That is an order."

He didn't have time to deal with backtalk. Perhaps he sounded a bit angrier than he meant to sound, but it didn't matter anyway. Slade began typing furiously on his laptop. Yes, he had Internet up here. He had no qualms about having the assassin act now, but he wanted to figure out who was hacking into the security system. Slade pressed his finger against the com-link again.

"Dick," Slade said, "reply when I call you."

"I understand, Sir," Dick said hurriedly, "I'll be back ASAP."

And once Dick came back he was going to have a chat about that insubordinate tone. Slade supposed that Dick might not have meant to instigate a fight, but Slade didn't have the patience tonight for insubordination.

"She's online, Sir," Wintergreen said.

"Good. When Dick comes back tell him to meet me in the living room. Make sure he stays there."

Without thanking him Slade turned on his heel and stalked towards the shed. He hated it when things never went according to plan.

"Cheshire, what the hell is going on?" Slade asked. "I thought I told you to attack tomorrow night."

"I think we've been compromised," Cheshire replied, "by tomorrow night the Titans will have all STAR Labs employees under protective custody. If you want to continue intimidating the capes I suggest that I act now."

Cheshire spoke with a soft Vietnamese accent. Yes, the assassin was young, but she knew how to get the job done. Cheshire was one of the few other mercenaries out there he could trust to get a job done, other than himself, of course. If Slade had to make a guess to her age then she would be…what…seventeen? Eighteen? Who knew? She wouldn't have made a good apprentice because she worked well by herself. She had already been trained by the best in Vietnam and the States.

"Fine. Go ahead with the murder."

"And if I run into the Titans?"

"If you run into the Titans," Slade said, "disable them."

He hated saying that, since he wanted the Titans out of his way, but he did make a promise to Dick that he wouldn't kill them. Of course, not until Dick was ready to kill them himself. He heard Cheshire snort on the other end.

"Still need that leverage, then?" Cheshire laughed coldly. "Good luck with that, Slade."

"Do you want to be paid or not?"

"Fine, fine. I'm on my way."

She dropped the connection. Slade glanced at the screen in his laptop that was tracking Dick. Why was he moving so slowly? He surely hadn't gotten that far, had he? If he was taking a leisurely midnight stroll then Slade would send a couple of Sladebots to go pick him up. Slade didn't want to have to resort to that.

Right now, though, he was going to focus on the hacker responsible for taking down STAR labs security. He had a hunch that he knew who it was, but he wouldn't be sure unless he checked.

 **-DG-**

Woods

Rockies

Once he replied to Slade Dick took out the com-links and covered them so that Slade couldn't hear him cursing. Once he got his frustration out of his system he twisted them back into his ears.

What was going on? It had been a while since he had heard Slade so angry. He was torn between wanting to stay just to at least figure out his location and not wanting to piss off Slade. Dick thought that, tonight, he just might be able to accomplish something.

His main goal tonight was to finally discover his location.

Time equals longitude. Assuming that this watch was set to the correct time he would be able to determine his location. Before he left the cabin earlier in the afternoon he took a look at the map of the world hanging on the wall. If he remembered correctly Greenwhich was the place where longitude began. That was the set place where, when the earth turned on its axis, a new day would begin. Time zones were separated by exactly fifteen degrees. By watching the stars over the course of the night one could count how many degrees one is away from Greenwhich—thereby determining one's longitude.

This was, of course, only the theory.

Dick put down the gun and took out a piece of paper. He had tucked his handmade sextant into the back of his pants so he could take more measurements if he needed to. He glanced at the watch and then up at the night sky, silently calculating in his mind.

He was sort of glad that Slade wanted to abort the mission. Even though he already shot the elk he didn't feel like killing again. Once was bad enough. Then again, this might be his only chance to discover his location.

 _I'm going to push my luck, tonight,_ he thought, looking up again at the night sky. _Slade'll be pissed, I'm sure…but I need to do this._

If he didn't come back in a timely manner would Slade beat him again? Dick could only hope that he wouldn't. But Slade hadn't even been beating for backtalk…so would he? Arriving late would give Slade a reason…

 _Stop justifying everything,_ he thought, _that only makes his logic…well…logical._

The past month had been far easier on him than before. Although Dick didn't want to admit it out loud, he found it easier to communicate and work with Slade. But that didn't mean that Slade couldn't slingshot back to his old sadistic self. For a moment he weighed his options. On one hand he could go running back to Slade like a good apprentice and miss this opportunity. Or he could risk getting beaten.

 _Don't be a coward, Grayson,_ he thought. _Just do it._

If he was beaten, then it wouldn't be something he couldn't handle. The thing he was worried about the most was losing Slade's trust. For the past few weeks he had been trying so hard to gain Slade's trust. He was already straddling the line when he refused to come back right away. Dick could tell that Slade was already mad.

He stopped again and glanced at the watch. Could he do this? If Slade was tracking him (which Dick knew he undoubtedly was) then he would notice if Dick kept stopping. Mist wafted from his open mouth as he looked up at the sky again. A thin crescent moon cast a little moonlight upon him, washing out the light of some of the thousands of stars sprawled across the sky.

Right now he was all alone. It would be so easy to cast off everything that Batman taught him. So easy just to give up and give in. If he ever got back with the Titans would he lie and say that he hadn't thought of giving up? Were they still looking for him? Was Bruce still looking for him?

Dick didn't know. At least when he was staying in Jump City he got some idea of where the Titans stood and, through the Titans, learned how Bruce was handling the situation.

 _Polaris…_ he thought vaguely. _The Northern Star…no matter where I am it's still there._

Everything spun around it. He remembered reading once that even if he was in the Southern Hemisphere the stars still spun around it. It would look different, but the principle was the same. Even though his life was spinning crazily around he needed to cling to his own personal northern star, the teachings that were his foundation. It wouldn't be any harm to take some of Slade's teachings and use them to build upon what Batman taught him…would it?

He jerked as the com-links in his ears screeched. Dick shut his eyes tightly as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Dick, if you don't come back within twenty minutes I'm sending out Sladebots."

Slade must have noticed that he stopped moving. For about a minute after his ears rang slightly from the sudden noise. That had hurt.

What was going on? Was someone at the cabin? What if someone had found out that he was here? What if the person he talked to on the radio managed to get help?

So many possibilities. So many things he needed to do. But he wouldn't understand what was wrong until he went back. Why did things have to go wrong now? He wrote down another time measurement and cursed his luck.

Time was not on his side.

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

STAR Labs

They entered a large room full of empty tables and chairs. An older black man sat at one of the tables, a single lamp illuminating his workspace. At the sound of the door opening he looked up.

"The Titans!" His eyes moved immediately across their faces. "Victor, what are you doing here?"

Cyborg ran forward to his dad. "We need to get you out of here—"

"Hold up. Why?"

Starfire got the sense that Cyborg's relationship with his father might be a little strained. Not to the extent of Dick and Wayne's relationship, but strained all the same.

"People connected to the superhero community are being targeted," Cyborg said, "and not just you, Dad. Everyone else in the company."

That last sentence seemed to change everything. The expression on Mr. Stone's face changed from annoyance to concern.

"Shouldn't we evacuate the facility?"

"We want to, but that might tip off the assassin."

All four Titans looked up and around the room, as though afraid that the assassin would pop out at any moment. She didn't like feeling so paranoid. Raven spun around and stopped a knife flying in their direction from hitting Mr. Stone.

"Who's there?" Starfire exclaimed, spinning around. "Reveal yourself!"

At once the Titans instinctively made a protective circle around Mr. Stone. What if the assassin had already killed someone? What if, even with Batman's help, they would not be able to win this round?

"Batman," Cyborg said, flipping on the communicator, "we've got company."

There were a few seconds of silence as Batman received the message. "No one's been killed, as far as I can tell."

Well, she guessed that was a relief. Sort of. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched, because they definitely were.

"The Teen Titans."

To Starfire's surprise the dark figure spoke in a low, husky feminine voice. The assassin was a woman? Starfire clenched her fists as she looked around the dark room for the source of the voice. Starbolts sizzled around her clenched fists.

A young woman stepped from the shadows. Her face was covered with a white mask and she wore a green kimino. She spoke with a soft accent that Starfire could not place.

"It is quite an honor, but I'm afraid that I'll have to cut our meeting short," the woman said. "Especially since you're one member short."

"Who are you?" Raven demanded.

The young woman chuckled softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Despite the fact that she was probably only a few years older than they were she emanated a dangerous aura far beyond her years.

"Why don't you talk to your friend Speedy? I'm sure he has interesting stories to tell about me."

Speedy? Involved with her? What was going on? Perhaps she was telling lies in order to befuddle them.

"You will surrender at once!" Starfire exclaimed. "We do not want to hurt you!"

Cheshire lifted her arms and allowed her overlong sleeves to fall down to her elbows, which revealed the weapons in her hand. Long, steel spikes protruded from her clenched fists. Even though Starfire couldn't see the face under the mask she was sure that the assassin was smiling.

"Try me."

 **-JH-**

Radio Tower

Rockies

Jared worked well into the night. He had climbed up the metal ladder to work on the faulty antenna. If this thing was going to have to contact the JLA Watch Tower then it needed more work. Two nights ago he didn't even know that the Justice League _had_ a Watch Tower in space.

His dad stood at the bottom of the ladder and watched his son work. Although he wasn't the one who had been working all night he looked just as ragged and tired as Jared did.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Holden said. "You can trust me with these things."

Well, that was a subtle way of Holden trying to tell him to get down and rest. It was getting late, after all. Jared wiped sweat away from his forehead and continued to work in silence. Now it was more important than ever that he fix the radio tower.

"This isn't one of your school projects."

"This isn't for a grade," Jared said. "Peoples' lives are at stake."

Jared leapt down from the ladder and back onto the rickety wooden platform. For the past two days he had been working furiously on the radio tower, cursing his absentmindedness in college courses. He wished he paid attention better in class. There may have been something useful that his professor said. With only half of an undergraduate college education Jared could only do so much.

"Yesterday…watching them…Dad, that was messed up. Anyone could tell that they're messed up."

"I'm not saying that I didn't notice," Holden replied. "I certainly did."

No matter what he did Jared couldn't get that strange encounter out of his mind. For the past forty-eight hours he had been paranoid that Slade would come and slit their throats in their sleep. Last night he didn't get a lot of sleep, so he could only assume that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight either.

"What I don't get," Jared said, putting away his tools, "is why Robin doesn't want to the JLA to know his location. Doesn't he want to be rescued?"

"He wants the Titans to be taken care of first," Holden replied, "for him that's the right thing to do."

Jared shut the toolbox and stood up. He didn't know why he was still calling Dick Robin. When he was younger he liked Robin when he worked with Batman. Robin was someone he could relate to. To think that, if all of this worked out and Dick went back home, Dick might not go back to being Robin. It was unthinkable. Superheroes were supposed to be infallible, right?

Yeah, right.

"So when I talk to Batman I'm supposed to say that he doesn't want to be rescued?" Jared asked. "Crush that guy's cold heart."

The thought of Batman having a heart would make anyone laugh, but neither of them did. Since Robin was trying to contact the Justice League Jared could only assume that he hadn't gone bad. Or maybe he had and Jared just didn't know it.

He was still under the impression that going there yesterday morning was a bad idea. Things may have been fine before…as fine as they could be with Deathstroke. Now that they knew what was really going on over there, then there was no reason for them to go back. Another visit might tip off Slade's suspicions if the last visit hadn't already.

"What if this is all a trap?" Jared said suddenly. "A trick to hurt the Justice League? What if Slade set Robin up deliberately?"

Holden did not answer as Jared began to pace up and down the platform, spurting theory after theory. With these capes no one really knew what to expect. Jared knew that he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help but do that. His father just stood there a listened, but he didn't offer any commentary of his own.

"Shit, what are we getting ourselves into?"

Jared almost swore again when he saw the expression on his father's face. After being away for so long at school he almost forgot about his dad's strict code of conduct. It only reminded him of how different they were.

"Please watch your language," Holden replied coolly. "Not even this desperate situation calls for that."

"Sorry. It's just that this is all so messed up…" Jared rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his father curiously. "What did you talk to Slade about the other day?"

He realized that he never asked. Mostly because he was too busy thinking about his own conversation with Robin.

"Old times," Holden replied. "I tried to steer the conversation away from Dick."

There was so much that Jared didn't understand; so much that he didn't want to understand. He understood that Slade was person, just like everyone else, but he didn't want to try to understand Slade. Humanizing the enemy benefited no one. It was hard for him to believe that his father used to be friends with Slade. How could someone be so evil yet so easy to relate to? To understand?

Holden tossed Jared his coat. "Come on, we should go to bed."

His eyes drooped. He did need to go to bed. Sleep was for the weak…but he needed it.

"I still think we should call the police," Jared said. "They'll have a better chance of—"

"What will the local police be able to do about this?" Holden replied. "This is a Metahuman affair. For everyone's sake it would be best to keep this to ourselves."

Jared found it strange that his father said that. In normal circumstances he would have called the police. But due to the unusual circumstances Holden refused to call the police. They would have to go through with Robin's plan to contact the Justice League Watch Tower. Slade could easily slaughter everyone in this town before leaving.

"Why don't we take turns monitoring the radio station?" Holden asked as they walked down the dark road back towards their cabin. "You don't have to do everything yourself."

Ignoring his father, Jared slumped back into the chair and put on the headphones. While he knew that Holden was competent enough to work the station Jared couldn't help but want to do the work himself. He hated group projects, especially the kind teachers assigned in high school. He was always one of those kids who ended up doing all of the work.

Jared listened intently for any sign of activity, but all he heard was static. Well, what was he expecting? It was worth a shot, though.

"He won't be able to call every night, you know," Holden said.

"I know that."

Even if there was only a slight chance that Robin would pick up the radio and check in Jared had to hope. That was a habit he picked up from his father. When he didn't hear anything he began to mess around the radio, tweaking dials so that it could pick up a signal.

"Hold on," Jared said, holding up a hand, "I'm picking up a signal."

This signal was definitely much stronger than the one that Robin used, so who was on this line? As Jared tweaked the dials he realized that he could hear clear voices. One of them was Slade's voice and the other a younger female voice. Was this a private transmission? If so, how on earth did he manage to pick it up?

"Who is it?"

Jared did not take off his headphones. Perhaps Slade was cocky enough to believe that no one in this sleepy town would be able to pick up the transmission. Maybe he thought that Jared wouldn't be smart enough or dedicated enough to actually fix the radio tower. If this was a private transmission then maybe Jared was better at hacking than he originally thought.

He looked up at his father and then back down at the radio set again. He thought briefly of shutting off the connection in case Slade did pick up that someone was listening in, but Jared succumbed to the temptation to eavesdrop. Jared lifted his earphones so that Holden could also listen in.

"It's Slade."

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Bat Cave

Bruce and Barbara were working furiously, both attempting to wade through the waves of data coming through the computer. Since the security system at STAR labs was similar to Wayne Enterprises, Bruce was able to break through security easily.

Well, with the help of Barbara, of course.

"Oh come on, you old fart," Barbara said, "having computer problems, Bruce?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at her. Sometimes she really just liked to spite him, didn't she?

Well, whatever. Bruce was competent when it came to technology, but he had to admit that Barbara was better at processing information. Since she was of the younger generation computer science came to her much more easily. Not even Dick was this good with computers.

"Uh-oh," Barbara said, "it looks like we've got company."

"What's wrong?" Bruce snapped.

"Someone's trying to hack into the Bat Computer!"

Almost at once several smaller screens popped up as several loud bleeping sounds echoed in the bat cave. The sudden noise frightened the bats hanging from the ceiling. Bruce almost couldn't hear the bleeping over the sound of thousands of leathery wings flapping above him.

"Whoever's hacking knows how to get past the firewalls!" Barbara exclaimed. "Bruce, I might not be able to block him!"

Momentarily forgetting about the Titans, Bruce scooted over to help Barbara. With two people working against the one hacker it might be possible to block him. However, Bruce had a hunch as to who it might be. He couldn't be sure unless he moved in to find out.

"Cyborg! What the hell's going on?" Bruce snapped, almost shouting into the receiver.

"We've found the killer," Cyborg said. "And—"

The communicator went silent. After attempting to bring them back online Bruce swore loudly.

"I've lost connection with the Titans!"

At once Barbara tried to get them back online. There was still so much they needed to do! While he was sure that the Titans could handle the assassin, there was always the tiniest doubt that they wouldn't be able to handle it.

The same was true for whoever else worked in the superhero business. Everyone who put on a costume and mask risked their lives for the greater good. Even Clark was at risk because of his weakness with Kryptonite.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, "should I contact the Justice League?"

Bruce ran a hand through his dark hair. Would that be a good idea? Perhaps not. If too many people jumped onto the connection then it would be easier for someone to listen in. He remembered Ra's telling him that he was able to hack into the JLA communicators. Although Bruce didn't know if Slade would be able to do that he couldn't afford to figure out.

"No."

The fewer people knew about this the better. But if the Titans were having trouble then Bruce wouldn't hesitate to call in Barry and Wally to help. They would get there the quickest.

Suddenly they were shrouded in darkness as the power went out. For a few terrifying seconds there was absolute silence. What had happened? He heard Barbara shuffling beside him, scooting out her chair as she backed away from the Bat Computer.

"What happened?" Bruce asked to the darkness. "Alfred?"

A single flashlight flickered on, illuminating the butler's face. Was there a power outage? If the city planned a blackout then Bruce would have known. Even so, even if Gotham's generators blew out there were still the ones down here as backup.

"The hacker must have shut down the generators," Barbara's voice said, "he's hacked into the security system of Wayne Manor."

"I must agree with Miss Gordon," Alfred said, "I'll go check the generators and see if I can revive them."

He blinked as the power came back on. Music played as the computer came back online. All of the screens were gone. Whoever had been hacking did their job well. Alfred turned off the flashlight and gazed curiously up at the lights.

"Great," Barbara muttered.

Both Bruce and Barbara stood up once a giant "S" appeared on the screen. Was Bruce surprised to find this? No, he wasn't. After all, they were trying to track him down.

"It's Slade."

Barbara stepped closer to Bruce as video feed from a webcam began to play. Slade sat in an office chair and looked relaxed. His eye went from Bruce to the others in the Bat Cave.

"Good evening, Wayne," Slade said, "Miss Gordon. Mr. Pennyworth."

Instead of listening to Slade Bruce still worked on the computer. If Slade was online now then Bruce could track him down.

"Don't even try tracing the signal," Slade said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "You won't be able to."

Clenching his fists, Bruce forced himself to stop typing. Instead he looked up at the computer and tried to discern clues from the background. Wherever Slade was it was dark. Too dark for Bruce to discern anything other than Slade's masked face.

"Right now the Titans will be dealt with," Slade said, "no thanks to you. Have they really picked up your old protégée's habit of calling Daddy Bats for help?"

This taunting was worse than not meeting Slade at all. It was one thing to imagine Slade's taunts and quite another to hear them.

"We will stop you," Bruce growled. "Make no mistake about that, Slade."

"Where's Dick?" Barbara demanded.

"Patience. He's fine. Just out doing some business for me. Nothing to worry about."

The fact that Dick wasn't with Slade somehow worried Bruce even more. Did Dick even know that this conversation was happening? Was he hurt? Bruce didn't like being in the dark like this.

"You're planning to kill me," Bruce said, "you coward. If you want to kill me then come out to Gotham to do it!"

"You want a confrontation, Wayne? Then it'll be on my terms." Bruce could tell that Slade was smirking underneath the mask. "Everything will be on my terms."

So, Slade was going to drag this out. If Bruce was making the terms, then they would have a confrontation tomorrow night. But Slade wanted to drag this out to make him suffer. Make him feel helpless as innocent civilians were killed.

"You're going to stop killing people. It's not about them. It's about us. It's about Dick. I won't rest until I see you behind bars."

"Well, then perhaps we do have something in common. I won't rest until I see you _dead."_

This was just pissing Bruce off. However, Slade didn't look like he wanted to talk for too long. He stood up and moved to turn off his webcam.

"Oh, and before I go, I would like to say that Dick is finally accepting the fact that he is my apprentice. Even if you did win in a fight with me—which I highly doubt—I don't think he wants to go back to you."

It was a lie. It had to be a lie. Why should Bruce believe anything that Slade said? However, Bruce's previous thoughts about whether or not Dick turned evil resurfaced in his mind.

"I don't believe that," Bruce replied, "I won't believe it until I hear it from him. Not under your influence, but when he's safety back in my custody."

"Then prepare to be disappointed, Wayne."

And with that Slade logged off. To his own surprise, Bruce found that he had nothing to say. What could he say?

"What he said, Bruce…it's not true," Barbara said.

A sudden onslaught of depression overcame Bruce. He almost forgot that the Titans were fighting a deadly assassin on the other side of the country. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and gently led him back to his chair.

"The Titans need your help, Sir."

"Right."

He had to shake it off. Slade lied to get what he wanted, just like any other criminal. There was no rational reason for Bruce to believe those lies. Right now the Titans needed his help.

* * *

 **A/N:**

….

Slade you are a control freak. I feel as though I might have been lazy with some parts of this chapter...but oh well.

Do you hate me for the cliffhangers? I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. See ya next week.

Review!


	19. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **A/N:**

Yeah, anon, updating once a week is pushing it. But you know what? Writing keeps me sane. It really does. Especially with this...week...and...last week...

...

Anyway, just for funsies, I put up a video on YouTube explaining the astronomy in this fic. Basically an expanded author's note/annotations so that I don't waste more time here explaining things.

DUURRRR I'm working on your video reply, ok? You asked me to sing a song. I'm learning it. XD

* * *

Chapter 19: Decisions

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

STAR Labs

Whoever this assassin was, she could sure kick butt.

Due to her small Asian frame Cheshire darted around quickly, her knives glinting in the little light there was. She didn't appear to have any special powers, but Cyborg could tell that she had been trained well.

"This is almost too easy," Cheshire said, "without Robin you're just amateurs in capes."

He careened out of the way of the sharp ninja stars she tossed at him. They hit some of the large computers behind him. The heat of the sudden sparks licked his skin as he dove to the floor.

"Girl has a point," he muttered.

He rolled over onto his knees and sprang to his feet. Who was she? Cyborg was sure that he had seen a picture of her somewhere. The assassin chuckled as she swiped her steel claws at Beast Boy, who barely managed to leap out of the way.

"You can't function without the Boy Blunder!" Cheshire shouted. "Admit it!"

Starfire yelled as she barreled into Cheshire. The two tumbled away, both women fighting each other viciously. The air in the room grew hot as Starfire's starbolts ignited. Cyborg found himself holding up an arm over his face to block the light. Man, and he had thought that Dr. Light was bad…

Raven threw up a shield of black energy to block one of Star's stray starbolts. As the two women fought Cyborg glanced down at his dad.

"You can't have been the targeted person…" Cyborg murmured. "Could you?"

It didn't follow through with what Slade had been doing before. So far Slade had only been killing people somewhat connected to the heroes in question, but never killing any loved one. Perhaps he wanted to throw a special warning out to the Teen Titans.

"We have to get your dad out," Raven said, "I'll escort him out of the building and help him alert the other employees."

"Good idea," Cyborg said, "BB, let's go help Star."

They moved swiftly into action. As long as his dad was out of harm's way then Cyborg knew he could protect him and the other people here at STAR Labs. But he was worried that their small number wouldn't be enough to take down Cheshire. Beast Boy darted around the fighting women, trying to figure out how to jump into the fight without hurting Starfire. Cyborg was trying to do the same.

"He's long gone, Titans," Cheshire said, "he's gone bad and you know it."

 _"He has not gone bad!"_ Starfire shouted.

Cyborg leapt away as a ball of green light filled the room, the sphere expanding until the light began to blind him. The lights overhead flickered out as another one of Starfire's starbolts missed its target. He heard a woman's yell and then silence.

Utter silence.

Cyborg turned on his shoulder-lamp and found parts of the room smoking from Starfire's starbolts. Who had won?

"Star?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly to the darkness.

The Tamaranean appeared in front of them. Blood dripped down from a long gash on Starfire's arm. No doubt the result of Cheshire's knives.

"Star, you're hurt—" Cyborg began.

"I am the okay," Starfire replied, trying to smile. "I am not so sure about Cheshire."

The remaining threeTitans advanced together as a unit towards Cheshire. The assassin lay sprawled on the floor. Her mask had been knocked away in the fight with Starfire and lay a few feet away from her body.

They stood over her unconscious form. The Titans exchanged nervous glances, as though they couldn't believe that they had done what others had failed to do before: bring down one of Slade's hired assassins.

"What's going on?" Wayne demanded.

"We've arrested the assassin," Cyborg replied, "and we're taking her into custody."

 **-JH-**

Radio Tower

Rockies

"The connection keeps dying out," Jared said, standing up to reach another control panel. "It's not stable."

"Can't Slade track the connection back to us?" Holden asked.

"Technically yes, but I've been working on that." Jared opened up his laptop and began to type furiously. "I'm doing it in preparation for contacting the JLA I've been working on scrambling the signal. If Slade is picking up our signal and decides to trace it, then the locator will pick random locations across the globe as the origin of the signal."

It was tricky to program, but he could do it. He had to rack his brains and improvise, but it would work. If he was going to help then he was also going to have to take as many precautions as possible. Slade was supposedly the greatest tactician in the world, right? Well, then, they were just going to have to outsmart him.

Holden opened his mouth to ask another question. Jared held up a finger for silence. Slade and the young woman had stopped talking, but he could tell that Slade was still online.

"He's jumping onto another frequency," Jared said. "I'm going to follow it."

His heart pumped madly as he traced the signal, following in its wake as discreetly as he could. From what he could gather something intense was going on. He imagined links across the country igniting into life as Slade jumped onto different frequencies to talk to different people. Jared's fingers flew across the keyboard as he struggled to both follow Slade and to keep his identity hidden.

"It's going to…Gotham."

The conversation that Jared could hear was garbled. Whoever Slade was talking to sounded angry—

"Crap," Jared said, "I think he's calling Batman."

A part of him was intrigued. Having never been the Gotham (who would, anyway?) and having heard so much about the legendary Dark Knight he wanted it to be Batman. Yet at the same time Jared found it frightening that Slade was able to call Batman directly. Slade definitely knew Robin's secret identity. There was no doubt about that. If he knew that then he probably knew Batman's secret identity as well. Just how much was Slade screwing around with the superhero community?

He managed to get a somewhat stable connection.

"—in my custody," a man snapped.

"Prepare to be disappointed, Wayne."

After listening in again he realized that it finally died. Jared took that as a sign to sign off. He ground a palm in his forehead and tried to clear his swirling thoughts. What did Slade mean by…?

"Oh no," Jared murmured, "crap…Wayne…Gotham…Richard…"

All of the puzzle pieces were beginning to click together. Jared didn't want to know who Batman was. That spoiled the magic. As much as he wanted to erase the information from his mind he knew that he never could. This only stressed him out some more.

"We know too much," Jared said, "I'm sure Slade wouldn't hesitate to kill us now."

Holden didn't seem to be stressed out by all of this. Yes, he looked tired, but he stood there calmly while Jared was freaking out. For some reason that only intensified Jared's stress.

"Will you be able to contact the Watch Tower?"

Jared picked up a dry-erase marker and wiped away his previous calculations. He worked out a new equation on the white board. "Yes, it's possible. I just need Robin to check back in so that he can give me the password to get into the private frequency. I just hope that whatever password he has isn't outdated."

And if it was, well then…hopefully whoever was manning the Watch Tower would recognize it. Jared rubbed his tired eyes and continued to work on his calculations on the white board. All he had to do was pretend that he was back in physics class doing an experiment. The only problem was that if he screwed up then people could die. Holden placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I want you to go to bed."

"If none of the capes involved in this get to rest, then I won't either."

"Go. To. Bed."

He couldn't go to bed. Jared was too wired up to want to sleep now. It was just that…he felt as though he was being called to do this by some greater power. People gave him so much crap for leaving school when he had no real reason to, including his own father. Here he felt as though he was given a purpose: to help other people.

Of course, he didn't voice these feelings out loud. To say that he felt as though some greater power was tugging him along this path would only make his father begin to preach again. He didn't want that. Jared put the cap back on the marker.

"Fine."

Holden wouldn't stop pestering him until he did go to bed. As he prepared to do so his mind continued to come up with theory after theory. There was so much that he wanted to understand, but for now he was just going to have to operate with minimal information. Just how many capes were involved in this? How many villains stood with Slade? What did the police think?

Just how complicated was this going to get?

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Rockies

He got back late.

Dick almost forgot to take off his watch and put it back in his pocket before going back into the house. Sweat poured down his face and made his shirt cling to his back. A few minutes ago he began to run back, nearly tripping on tree roots as he raced against Slade's patience. The com-links hadn't screeched again, but he was afraid that Slade would make them if he didn't hurry. A pair of Sladebots greeted him when he opened the door. Immediately he stiffened in sudden fear as they took a step towards him.

"You're late," Wintergreen said, "I was about to send the Sladebots to go look for you."

Dick didn't like the Sladebots. He set the gun down carefully, trying not to say or do anything to invite a punch from the things.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Wintergreen said. "Wait in here."

Wintergreen turned and left the living room. As Dick waited he couldn't help but feel antsy. Slade wasn't here. What was he doing? Why was he angry? To relieve some of his tension he began to walk around the living room. He looked at the map of the world again and studied it for a long while.

Did he have enough information to get along? Dick didn't know. And there was always the chance that he did it wrong. By how he learned to accept his mistakes, and because he was a circus boy he wasn't too great with numbers.

He turned around when the door opened. Slade strode into the room and took off his mask. Dick found himself tensing as soon as he saw the expression on Slade's face. Slade looked angry about something. Dick could only assume that his slight insubordination wasn't the cause of Slade's anger.

"Slade?"

Dick didn't like this. Slade wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. Dick couldn't help but think that Slade might just take out his temper on him. The mercenary rounded on him, fury evident in every syllable of his words.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?"

Out of the corner of his eye Dick watched Wintergreen cross his arms over his chest. Sweat began to bead on Dick's forehead as he looked up at Slade, trying to find a good excuse. He hadn't had to deal with an angry Slade in a long while. For some reason, Dick thought that he had almost forgotten how to deal with this. He held up his hands defensively.

"I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful. I—"

His sentence was cut-off as Slade grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him forward. Dick fought against his natural instinct to resist. All he needed to do was weather out the storm. That's all. Let Slade verbally abuse him and be done with it. Do nothing to invite a more physical confrontation. He felt like a coward for doing it, but he needed to pick his battles now.

"I thought I made it clear that you do _exactly_ as I say," Slade hissed. "What made you say no?"

For a second Dick was too frightened to say anything. This wasn't something that he could fight or talk his way out of. If Slade didn't hear an adequate answer then it was likely that Dick would go to bed tonight covered in bruises.

 _Not tonight…please…_ Dick thought. _I haven't done anything._

"Slade…I…"

Dick realized that this was the first time he saw Slade's angry face—his true face. Before he was used to being beaten by the masked villain. Now…it was different seeing actual anger on his arch-enemy's face.

He suddenly understood that it would be a bad idea to ask what the problem was. Whatever was pissing off Slade was sure to rub off on everyone in the house. Although Dick hadn't really done anything wrong Slade could very well take out his temper on him.

"I just wanted to get the job done," he said carefully. "I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful. I didn't mean to."

What if Slade knew exactly what he was doing? What if he had been screwed from the beginning? No…he had to stop thinking like that. He couldn't give in now. Dick put on his best innocent face. He didn't want to aggravate Slade's temper more than he had to.

"I don't care if you think you know what the right thing is to do," Slade said, "you are _not_ to disobey my orders."

Slade let him go. For a moment Dick stood there, unsure of what to say or do. In normal circumstances he would have snapped something smart back. But he knew that now wouldn't be the right time to do that. He straightened.

"Understood, Sir."

The mercenary said nothing about the lack of witty or insubordinate comments. Whatever was upsetting him threw everything else aside. Slade took a deep breath, as though trying to calm himself down, and then spoke in a much calmer voice.

"Go to bed."

"Yes, Sir."

Stiffly, he turned around to leave the room. Once he was out of eyesight he almost ran back to his room and shut the door behind him. That had been much too close for comfort. Dick wasn't sure how long he would have to wait until Slade's temper cooled. Wintergreen's warning echoed in his mind. This little incident was sure to tip off his suspicions.

He felt gross after running through the woods for a good few hours, but he didn't care. Dick really did feel tired. He thought of the little radio hidden underneath his bed and briefly thought of trying to contact the radio operator he talked to before. No, that wouldn't be a smart idea.

So instead he had to be content with what he had accomplished that day. As he turned off the light he smiled wryly to the darkness.

He was in the Rockies of Wyoming. He knew exactly which mountain range. Even if he wasn't going to tell the Justice League where he was Dick felt as though he had accomplished something. For the first time in eight months he managed to accomplish something without Slade finding out. Perhaps he was learning something from the mercenary after all. Patience. Lying. Deception. The latter two were undesirable qualities, but they were necessary in order to defeat Slade. Dick tried not to think of the fact that he was acting more like Slade every day.

If he could get away with this, then how much more could he like this? If an opportunity to escape arose then he would take it. But for now, he could handle whatever Slade decided to throw at him. He had to.

If he had to wait years to save them, then he would do it. But as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of his future. He had been away from them for so long…things wouldn't be the same if he was ever reunited with them. There would always be this dark period of his life, the haunting memories that would grace his dreams. This ugly gap between them would always remain like a scar. Dick nuzzled his face into the pillow and tried to think of something happier.

He tried to think of Star and her optimistic smile. Even if the others had given up hope on him he knew that she would continue to believe in him. Dick felt as though the longer he stayed away from the longer his love for the alien grew stronger. As his eyes drooped in sleepiness he surrendered to the warm memory of the night they spent on top of the Ferris wheel.

 _"Earth is full of amazing things as well…"_

 **-BG-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Only once things quieted down did Barbara notice her own weariness. So much had happened that night. When the Titans called in to tell them that they managed to defeat the assassin Barbara felt so relieved she could almost weep.

Yet after the chilling conversation with Bruce she couldn't help but feel worried for him. After gathering her things she hung around for a bit, just to make sure that Bruce went to bed. Although she knew that Alfred could take care of it, she just wanted to be sure herself.

"Will he be all right?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sure he will be," Alfred replied, "he just needs to rest."

"You don't think that…Bruce has lost hope, do you?"

"What makes you say that, Babs?"

"I don't know…" she replied, glancing to the side. "He seems rather…put out by what Slade said."

If Slade was getting to him…no, no one could get to Bruce. No one besides the Joker. She knew that Slade was lying when he said that Dick was beginning to like it there. Of course it was a blatant lie. The Dick that she knew would never succumb.

"Although he is too proud to admit it, I believe that he is beginning to feel disheartened about the whole situation," Alfred replied, "he needs a bit of cheering up."

Of course Alfred would know, even if Bruce didn't want to admit it to himself. But cheer up Bruce? The only person who could do that was Dick. For all of the years that she'd known Bruce, Barbara knew that Dick was the only person who could make Bruce smile or laugh. Dick could make anyone laugh.

Barbara wondered how the situation would go if someone else was in Dick's place. Would everyone not be as worried? As concerned? Dick was the ward of one of the wealthiest men in the country, the protégée of one of the Founding members of the Justice League, and the first sidekick ever to appear. Everyone knew who Dick was. If anyone ever wanted to talk to Batman it was good to talk to Robin first.

"Yeah…well…I'd rather go fight the Joker, then," Barbara said, "that'll be easier."

Alfred would probably have an easier time trying to cheer up Bruce. She could be cheerful, but Barbara knew that she wasn't the person to cheer up Bruce. Alfred put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Alfred asked. "It is getting late. Isn't your roommate worried?"

Oh, Alfred. She could see how Dick thought of him as more of a surrogate father than Bruce was. Alfred was always there for everyone, even if he didn't have to be. He was the one person she wasn't afraid to call if she had problems she wanted to talk about.

"Actually, Alfred, that would be great."

 **-Rae-**

Jump City, California

Jump City Police Department

"I suppose she let slip that she's confronted Speedy before because she assumed that she would get away," Cyborg said.

"Not from the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Starfire totally kicked her butt!"

Raven looked over at Starfire, who said nothing in response. Beast Boy was trying his best to sound optimistic, but even his enthusiasm couldn't bring them all happiness. Normally Starfire would be optimistic as well, but for some reason she wasn't.

This was only a small victory against Slade. This arrest wouldn't mean anything if Cheshire didn't talk. Everyone knew that. And since they had never dealt with the assassin before Raven couldn't be sure what to expect.

They stepped into the holding room, where Cheshire sat. Her hands were tied behind the chair and her mask rested on the table. Due to the fact that she was an assassin, they had to make sure that she was under adequate custody. A few minutes ago they talked with the Justice League about the events that just happened. Once Green Arrow heard that Speedy might be involved he immediately sent the kid over to Jump City.

They also informed Adeline of the new development, but she wasn't going to join them for the interrogation unless she had to. Since she was closely connected to Slade Raven understood why she didn't want her name to be out in public. Whatever information the Titans gleaned from Cheshire would be given over to Adeline for closer inspection.

"Do you believe that you'll figure this out?" Cheshire asked. "Slade isn't so stupid as to leave clues behind. I'm sure you know that."

Oh, so now the taunting finally began? Raven expected it to start sooner. The empath crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the assassin.

"Make no mistake," Raven said, "Slade will be brought down. And once everyone is back where they belong you'll be brought to trial."

The other woman smirked. Raven merely continued to frown.

"I have no opinions on the matter, witch," Cheshire replied calmly. "Sure, I can't speak for Slade, but I only do things for money."

With all of their patience running short Raven wasn't sure how much longer they could handle this. While she did think that it would be a good idea to ask Wayne to fly over to Jump City she knew that it wouldn't be the best idea. The Titans could handle themselves. Beast Boy left the room to talk to one of the police officers outside. Only Cyborg, Starfire and Raven were left in the room with Cheshire.

"What do you know about Robin?" Raven asked.

"He's not called Robin anymore. Don't try to delude yourself into thinking that he's still the same kid." Cheshire rolled her eyes. "Don't know much about him, so don't waste your time asking me questions."

 _Don't delude yourself into thinking that he's still the same kid…_ even though Raven didn't want to believe it there was some truth to that statement. If they were ever reunited things wouldn't be the same between them. Was she suggesting that Robin—or Dick—finally gave in? Robin, their fearless leader? No. She didn't want to believe that. It wouldn't be beneath Slade to pay Cheshire to stop lies about what was happening.

Beast Boy opened the door, poked his head into the room, and jabbed a finger over his shoulder. "Speedy's here."

Cheshire looked up at the sound of the name. The door opened. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey Roy."

At once the Titans turned to look at Speedy. The eyeholes of his mask widened in astonishment as he looked down at her. He took a step backwards.

"Urm…hi."

Raven felt a mixture of fear and befuddlement emanating from him. She could tell that he really wanted to walk back out the door. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Speedy immediately tensed up and turned his head to look at her.

"What?" Speedy asked. "So we've fought a couple of times. Big deal."

"Speedy," Raven demanded. "What is going on?"

The young archer looked uncomfortable. Everyone in the room looked at him, all waiting for an answer. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, trying to think of an adequate answer.

"Well…I may have gone undercover once…" He scowled. "Look, it's complicated. I've been wanting to ditch GA for a long time. He didn't tell me that—"

"You're avoiding the question."

He tensed, as though getting ready to fight, but then he sighed in resignation. "All right. Fine. I went undercover and tried to take out Cheshire. I ended up…um…"

"Getting entangled."

Everyone turned to look at Cheshire. Her sly smile had faded into a frown. "He didn't tell you, did he? He didn't tell anyone."

"It's not as if I had to," Speedy shot back, "why can't you just—"

 _"You didn't think that I would take it personally?"_ Cheshire demanded. "I wanted to kill you when I found out."

The room rang in silence. Speedy set down his bow and quiver on the table. To everyone's great surprise Speedy took off his mask. Raven had never seen Speedy's real face before. No one said anything as he stood in front of Cheshire and gently cupped her chin with his hand. He tilted her frowning face upward so that the harsh flourescent light fell upon her face.

"Jade…" he said softly. "Whatever happens…my feelings remain the same."

At once everything became clear. Beside Raven, Beast Boy's green eyes bulged in shock. Cheshire did not frown, but she didn't smile either.

He turned towards them, a pained expression on his face. Would he expect any of them to agree with him? No, probably not. But Raven knew that he would want them to understand. Could they understand?

Speedy put a hand to his forehead. "I can't allow you to turn her in. I…just…can't…"

Although Raven didn't say anything out loud she knew that Speedy's was being genuine. And since his feelings were genuine Raven was afraid that Speedy would turn on them to protect her. Right now he was a wild card.

"Does Green Arrow know?" Cyborg asked.

"GA?" Speedy demanded, now getting defensive. "Why would I tell him?"

There was no need for to get defensive. Well, maybe there was, but now wasn't the right time to do it. Raven wondered why Speedy hadn't told anyone about this before, especially since Cheshire was a well-known assassin.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Speedy," Raven said. "This information doesn't leave the room."

This, like the Red X incident, was something that the press never heard about. Raven wasn't sure what to say. She could tell that no one else knew what to say. Speedy was definitely their friend—their ally—but he had always been a bit wild.

None of the other Titans had anything to say about this. Even Starfire, who was the foreigner here, knew what this meant.

"Well, we're just going to have to work with this," Raven said, "Speedy, you have to help us. This is our only lead and we have to act as quickly as possible. I'm sure that Slade already knows that Cheshire is arrested."

Speedy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. It was clear that he didn't want to expose his undercover relationship with Cheshire to anyone in the Justice League, especially his mentor. But right now they didn't have the time to be picky.

"I don't want to have to make this choice," Speedy said, "between her and Robin…"

"So you're just going to step aside?" Beast Boy demanded. "And let us do the work? Dude! Robin's your friend too!"

"I know!" Speedy snapped. He paused, rubbed his fingers against his forehead, and spoke in a softer voice. "I know…"

Well, it wasn't as if anyone could have guessed that this would happen. Raven could sense his emotions churning within him. He felt truly conflicted about the situation. Even though Raven didn't know much about Speedy's past she could conclude that, at some point in time, Speedy occasionally worked with Robin. The two were similar in personality; it would only be natural for the two to become friends.

"Does Slade know about your…um…relationship?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

Both Speedy and Cheshire glared at him. No, Slade didn't know about it. Raven got the feeling that Cheshire wouldn't be so stupid as to tell Slade something like that.

"If this gets out this also might destroy her professional reputation," Speedy said. "And mine."

A sudden idea popped into Raven's head. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but they needed something to work from. If Adeline had contacts in the criminal underground then it would be fairly easy to spread the rumor of Cheshire's relationship with Speedy. Put a little spin on it and it would be easy to soften the blow to Green Arrow and Speedy's reputations.

"You may be able to escape," Raven said softly, "and maybe Speedy will help you do that."

"Raven, what're you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"Letting her go."

Almost at once the other Titans rounded on her.

"You can't do that!" Cyborg exclaimed. "After all we did to arrest her—"

"Cheshire," Raven said, "you're going to lead us to Slade."

Raven knew that this probably wasn't the best idea. She couldn't help but wonder if she would be responsible for the deaths in the future just for letting Cheshire go. The assassin straightened and picked up her mask.

"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"

"We have contacts within the criminal underground. If you don't help us then we'll destroy your professional reputation."

Yes, in essence it was blackmail. But since they were trying to help Robin she supposed that it was a necessary risk. Perhaps that was the same way that he felt when he assumed the identity of Red X. Raven knew that many of the ideas she had been coming up with were flirting with the line between hero and criminal. Given her past and her heritage, Raven knew that it would only be too easy for her fall onto the bad side.

"What about the Batman?" Starfire asked. "He will not think highly of this."

"And I don't want Green Arrow to find out," Speedy said, "he'll practically kill me if…"

He trailed off. It was strange, really. Speedy usually acted so hotheaded all of the time, always ready to jump in on the action. Impulsive. This was the first time Raven had seen him take a step back.

"Are you going to help them, Roy?" Cheshire asked bitterly. "Or help me?"

Silence fell upon them all. With so much pressure from the Titans and the Justice League Raven knew that Speedy would be forced to cave in to help. He was probably going to help. But there was always the slight chance that he wouldn't.

Things were about to get messy.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rocky Mountains

Slade was not happy.

The next morning he stood in the kitchen with Wintergreen. The old British butler was the only person he could vent his frustration to. They were the only ones awake at the moment, but Slade barely slept all last night.

"She was arrested," Slade spat. "That was not according to plan."

As long as she didn't squeal, then Slade would be fine. Yet this new development would mean that Slade was going to have to be more careful. Their return to Jump City would have to be delayed. He was planning on going back soon, but the change in circumstances changed his plans.

He honestly wished that he could kill the Titans and be done with them. In some sense Dick held some sort of control over them. As long as he acted good Slade wouldn't kill the Titans. But as long as the Titans were alive they would interfere with Slade's plans. Because of their youth they were unpredictable. Once Dick didn't mind them being killed then Slade could truly move his plans forward.

"And what do you plan to do about that, Sir?"

Slade thought hard. Would Cheshire squeal? She didn't strike Slade as the kind of person who would, not even for money. Her own professional reputation was also at stake here. News of her being arrested would certainly spread fast among the villainous community.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out."

Slade hated being so vague. Perhaps he was getting soft. He was so used to getting his way (as he had been for the past eight months) that he hadn't expected this little snag. Maybe he had underestimated the Titans.

What if they didn't go back to Jump City? What if Slade went to Gotham instead? Would Dick be emotionally ready to confront his old mentor? Something told Slade that Dick wasn't quite ready. True, his apprentice was progressing faster than he had hoped, but he still needed to work on a few things.

"Wake him," Slade said.

By now they would both be up doing something useful, but the events of last night complicated things. Although Dick had been acting good Slade couldn't afford to have him get in the way even if he wasn't trying to.

As he waited for the kid to come in he began to work out a counter-attack. He knew that he was incurring the wrath of the entire superhero community with the murders, but now he needed to act carefully. Plan out his next attack.

How far would the Justice League—and the Titans for that matter—be willing to go to rescue Dick? Would they be willing to try to rescue Dick even if he turned completely against them? Or would they give up? Although Slade wanted to think that he knew all the answers, the fact was that he honestly didn't know. Maybe he needed to put them to the test.

Slade looked up when he heard footsteps. Dick stepped into the room and immediately spoke.

"Slade…about last night," Dick began.

"Don't worry about it," Slade said, "everything's fine."

He wasn't going to tell Dick what happened. Slade controlled all of the information Dick could receive. Doing that was just another way to control him. The less he heard about the Titans and the Justice League the better. At least Dick wasn't stupid enough to question why.

With those words Dick relaxed. Why was he so tense? He took the chair across from Slade and began to eat breakfast. Having already eaten himself, Slade studied the boy. Even though he made the boy take the oath Slade still couldn't be sure when it would be the right time to trust him completely.

"So…what are we doing today?"

Slade found himself looking down at the kid. For the first time in a long while the impact of Dick's behavior hit him. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed the change, because he did, but now this calmness was normal between them now. The kid stopped acting like some sort of abuse victim, something for which Slade was pleased with. Of course, that was only when he wasn't around other people. He had acted rather oddly when the Holdens stopped by to visit. Slade dismissed the incident. It meant nothing.

Again, he congratulated himself on his skill to psychologically manipulate people. Coming out here was a good idea. All he had to do was disorient the kid, make him realize that everything he held dear was wrong. Now all Slade had to do was prod him in the right direction.

Although Slade was the best tactician in the world, there wouldn't be any harm in using Dick's skills to achieve his own ends. All he had to do was change the names and make it a hypothetical situation. Dick would never know that he would be plotting the downfall of his former friends and allies.

"Today we'll be working on tactical skills," Slade said. "Here's the situation…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

So…in reference to the whole Speedy/Cheshire thing…yeah, I have to admit: they're an awesome couple. And it's canon.

And as for Barbara's thoughts: I remember reading an interview with a DC writer about how Dick is the linchpin of the DC Universe. The heart and soul of the superhero community. He really is. That's one of the reasons why I love Dick Grayson as a character.

You know, looking back on this chapter and the OCs...I feel as though I can lavish so much more character developement and attention on them since they're the only two OCs in the fic. Also I have been thinking in regard to foul language: No one has said anything yet, but somehow I feel the need to talk about it. Yes, I am writing for a kid's show. But I hardly ever use foul language, and if I use it then it is only when the characters are experiencing high emotion or, as in the case of Jared's POV in the last chapter, when the character in question would say it. My use is always deliberate and never abused. I know some people are probably annoyed by foul language, but that is my take on it.

REVIEW


	20. Propaganda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of saying it over and over again: I don't own anyone.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of saying it over and over again: I don't own anyone.

 **A/N:** Wow! Are we really at 20?

The hellish work is oovvvvverrrrrr….but I just imagine you guys waiting until midnight my time. Then I imagine many cell phones going off, since a lot of you mention your iphones. But sorry this is a little late, I was _extremely_ busy this week and could not get the chapter out by my usual time. I tried to manage my time right, but I didn't quite make it. Damn annotated bibliographies…

Konekoko: No worries! It's all cool.

Hmm…I do write original fiction, but most of it is unfinished/abandoned. I'm less inclined to share original fiction online because…well…they're my babies. I am, however, writing a script for a **massive sci-fi comic series**. My webcomic is on temporary suspension due to a personal crisis my artist is going through now.

And speaking of fiction…creative non-fiction: I WROTE MY COMPOSITION ESSAY ON SUPERHEROES AND COMICS. I DON'T CARE WHAT GRADE I GET ON IT, I WROTE ABOUT IT BECAUSE THE PROMPT WAS "WRITE ABOUT A PERSONAL OBSESSION." IT IS ON THE INTERNET FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT (DA).

* * *

Chapter 20: Propaganda

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

Dick sat cross-legged on the floor of his room, the tiny radio at his feet. He figured that a week was enough time to wait for Slade's temper to cool. Afterwards he felt stupid for talking back to Slade, but the only thing he could do was go along with whatever Slade wanted. No more backtalk. Do everything to the best of his ability.

The events of the past week became a blur. With the tension between them dying down he felt as though he was working on auto-pilot. He was trying not to do that.

As the seconds, minutes, and hours wore on he couldn't help but feel his will slowly wear away. Although he felt energized by the small victory he was a tad bit warier around both Slade and Wintergreen. Sometimes, though, he wasn't sure how to act. He was flirting so dangerously with that line between good and evil again. After the fiasco of Red X he made a vow that he would never do anything like that again. But now…after being with Slade for so long…he could see the other side of things.

After being beaten down so much he wanted nothing more than to be pulled back up. It would be so easy to be vengeful. Hate everyone who ever stood against him for the wrongs they dealt him in the past. Dick supposed that was how he felt during the first few months of this apprenticeship. But hatred wouldn't get him anywhere.

Slade was a person, just like anyone else. Before Dick called him a monster for threatening to kill the Titans. But that was such loaded language. If he was going to take anything away from this apprenticeship, then it would be the fact that villains had emotions as well. In a way, Slade was exposing himself.

It was just a quiet game of cat-and-mouse, but on a much smaller scale. Both were dancing around the other warily, and even with Dick's increasing openness the mercenary still didn't share everything with him.

He pushed these thoughts away. There would be time to think about that later. He put his headphones on and turned the radio on. Dick tweaked the dials until he caught onto a connection. The person on the other end tapped a message first.

 _"Robin?"_

Dick began to tap back a message. _"Yeah."_

 _"I will not stay long. I need the password to access the JLA Watch Tower."_

 _"The password is River234."_

 _"Fantastic. I will log off n—"_

Dick interrupted the operator by tapping rapidly back.

 _"No. Please…don't go. I just…want to talk."_

Yes, this was a laborious way to talk to someone, but he really needed it. When that father and son couple stopped by that wasn't the same. Slade had hovered around him. Here he could say whatever he wanted to say.

 _"I can stay."_

Dick put a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. Where could he even begin? Slowly, they began to build a conversation. As he tapped back and forth with the unknown person on the other end of the connection he realized how alone he felt.

He needed to talk to someone. Back when he was trying to catch Slade he blocked out everyone else. That didn't end so well. And because Slade was trying to trick him in relating by cutting off all other communication this was the most defiant thing he could do. With someone else to talk to without fear of backlash he could release all of the pent-up tension knotted in his chest.

 _"How are you holding up?"_

 _"Fine. For now, it's bearable."_ Dick paused. _"I feel like I'm losing myself, even when he's not beating me."_

 _"You can do this."_

Dick bit his knuckles lightly. Hearing someone else besides Slade say that was encouraging.

 _"Please contact the Watch Tower before I do succumb."_

The other person paused, as though considering Dick's words.

 _"I will contact the Watch Tower soon."_ The operator paused. _"I will be up every night at this hour if you want to talk."_

For the hundredth time he wondered who was on the other end. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask. For one, Dick wanted to know what was going on in the outside world. Jump City news, Gotham news, world news…and of course, what the Titans were up to these days. He wanted to know what his mysterious friend thought about this whole situation. But he refrained himself. He had to focus on what was more important.

 _"Thank you."_

He turned it off and replaced it back underneath the bed. He turned off the light and lay down on the bed, his head swirling with thoughts. Did he really just say that he could succumb?

 _But so much of what Slade says is true…_

Getting Slade to trust him required Dick to show vulnerability. Had he shown too much to the mastermind? Why did he tell the radio operator that he might fall to the dark side? Could he?

Dick thought of everything that Slade ever told him. What if his plan didn't work? What if he was resigned to another brutal beating and the death of the Titans on his hands? Who else would be able to turn to? Bruce would never forgive him if he gave in.

Yet he couldn't help thinking that, either way, Slade was going to win.

 _No,_ Dick thought, gritting his teeth. _I won't let that happen._

This was his reality now. Every day he was slipping away. The same thought kept floating back to his mind every so often: could he learn to like it? Did he?

 _No._

Slade wouldn't be freeing him from Batman. Bruce made him swear an oath to justice. Not an oath to the Batman. He wouldn't be as bad as Tony Zucco. He didn't want any other child to experience the same tragedy as he did.

The one thing he was afraid of was losing the memories. He remembered his parents' smiling faces and the feel of the trapeze in his hands. One of the things he didn't have here was a picture of his parents. He didn't want to ask Slade to go online and print out a picture. This was something that he didn't want or intend to share with Slade. He didn't want to forget their faces. Once that happened, he knew that all would be lost.

"I want to go home," he whispered to the darkness.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

Once the day's activities were over Slade went to his office. Unbeknownst to Dick Slade had been working furiously on a counter-attack. He sent the kid to go work on something else, just so Slade could be sure that Dick wouldn't interrupt him. As he worked he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with the kid a week ago about tactics.

 _"I think," Dick said, "that it would be good to take out the head first."_

 _"How would you do that?"_

 _Dick thought about it for a moment._

" _Hit him where it hurts. Break his will from a distance…psychological warfare…" Dick trailed off._

 _Although Slade didn't say anything he could tell what the boy was thinking about. Even when pressed Slade wouldn't admit out loud that he was using psychological warfare on the boy himself. No matter what Dick tried to do, the boy would never be able to break Slade's will._

 _"If this was a war there would be propaganda," Dick said, finally pulling himself together, "anyway, that's what I would do."_

Demoralizing the enemy.

Slade took all of the security camera footage and audio and began to shift through the information. It was something he had thought of before, but at the time he didn't have enough footage of Dick acting genuine.

Put some spin on the information. Since both the Justice League and the Titans were being so very annoying, he had to make them believe that Dick turned to his side. And if Dick ever did find out that his so-called friends abandoned him, then he would have no one else to turn to except Slade. It would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

 _"That's good for long-range warfare," Slade said, "once you establish yourself as a high-end criminal then you won't have to do the dirty work yourself."_

 _Speaking of psychological warfare was something Slade didn't expect him to bring up. But perhaps Dick was beginning to think less like a hero and more like a villain. That was always a good thing._

 _"I know," Dick said, "it's just…"_

 _He trailed off into silence._

 _"Spit it out, Dick."_

 _The boy sat there, silent. What was he thinking about? He wanted to say something. Slade could tell._

 _"Those tactics…they actually work. And the only reason I know is because you used them on me."_

 _The boy was admitting his failures again. While Slade himself didn't tolerate failure he knew that he had to be reasonable when training his apprentice. Here Dick was allowed to make mistakes. Under Slade's guidance he could blossom. When Slade sent him out into the field…that was the time he expected Dick to make no mistakes._

 _"The best lessons are sometimes harsh."_

 _He nodded mutely, his eyes still fixed on the table. Slade felt the need to say something. The silence was infuriating._

 _"Dick, look at me." When Dick didn't move Slade reached over, placed a hand under his chin, and tilted his head gently upward. "You're a better man because of it."_

 _Dick looked up at him. Those blue eyes…hidden behind the mask for so long…they showed such deep emotion. Whenever Slade fought with the boy before the apprenticeship he was used to seeing the emotionless mask. Seeing him here…maskless…he looked so vulnerable. Those eyes showed so such deep emotion it was almost unnerving. They were the eyes of someone who had experienced too much pain too early in life. They reminded Slade too much of the way Joey looked at him in the hospital, his throat wrapped in gauze…_

 _Slade pushed that memory away. How strange. If he was going to make a comparison between Dick and his sons then he would have never thought to compare Dick to Joey._

 _He knew that the words got through to him. He didn't expect Dick to reply, but Slade wanted some confirmation that he understood._

 _"Do you understand?"_

 _All of his failures as a person. There was the boy's problem: he was determined, but he was much too critical of himself. Therein lay his weakness. Even if something was not entirely his fault he still somehow felt that he was the one to blame._

 _"Yes."_

 _Although Dick didn't sound confident Slade was satisfied with the answer. Slade sat back down._

 _As they sat there Slade felt a sudden rush of paternal pride wash over him. He wanted Dick to succeed, just as any father would like to see his son succeed. It was a strange feeling, one that he hadn't felt in a long time._

 _"You've admitted your mistakes, and that's a start," Slade said, "but you can't dwell on them."_

 _"I get it."_

 _Dick looked to the side and rested his chin on his hand. He sounded a bit irritated now. Well, Slade wasn't going to talk about it if Dick didn't want to._

There. It was done.

Carefully crafted propaganda designed to demoralize the enemy. While Dick might not be smiling in every single image it would be enough. Slade edited each word carefully. The fact that Dick was acting good for a while now only made his job easier.

Slade leaned against his desk and began to rub his forehead. When he first came up with the clever idea of blackmailing Dick into becoming his apprentice he never thought that this would get so personal. For the longest time he denied that he did it because he wanted another chance to try again after Joey got hurt. Being his best friend, Wintergreen knew that that was exactly what was going on.

Could he admit it to himself? Out loud? When Dick asked him Slade danced around the answer. He didn't like feeling so unsure of himself. But if he wasn't so sure, then why did he keep dropping hints around the kid?

Wintergreen knocked once between stepping into the room. Instantly the smell of Earl Grey tea wafted over to him.

"Are you all right, Sir?"

"I'm fine, Will," Slade replied.

Wintergreen set down his tray on Slade's desk. As always, Will knew when something was up. He had a knack for pulling things out of people that Slade, with his hot temper, sometimes couldn't do. That was why it was good for Wintergreen to talk to Dick sometimes.

"What do you want from him?" Wintergreen asked.

"Hm?"

Wintergreen shut the door and shot a stern look at Slade.

"The boy knows that you would like to think of him as a son." Wintergreen sat down in a chair across from Slade. "You need to decide whether or not to give that to him."

"This isn't the best time—"

"When is the best time, Slade?" Wintergreen asked. "Did you actually think this far ahead?"

Slade knew that Dick was different from him in many ways, despite the many qualities that they shared. The mercenary knew that he might not have been able to deal with a kid _too_ similar to himself. Dick's personality, while deadly serious, was more lighthearted than Slade initially thought. Perhaps when he was observing Dick working with the Titans he saw the side that Batman mentored. The serious, determined side that overshadowed his core personality in his attempt to impress Batman was the one Slade saw. Perhaps, while working for Slade, Dick felt the growing need to suppress that lighthearted side of him.

"Decide what you want," Wintergreen said when Slade didn't speak, "Be frank with him, or else he won't completely trust you. Make a choice, Slade."

Although Slade didn't like Wintergreen doing this, he knew that it had to be done. He just didn't want to admit it out loud to himself, much less to the kid.

"He's not my son. He's not Grant. He's not Joey. He's nothing but my apprentice."

"Denying it won't do you any good. This…relationship…between the two of you is peculiar. He's had everything he's known and loved ripped away from him. Give him a reason to live again. Give him an attainable goal, something he—not you—can be proud of. Something that doesn't have anything to do with his training or with the Titans."

"Why?" Slade asked. "Doesn't he want to be the best? That should suffice."

"I say this because if you can't give him a reasonable goal then he'll make one for himself, and it will probably be something that you won't approve of."

For some reason those words tipped off Slade's suspicions. Did Wintergreen know something that he didn't? However, Wintergreen didn't elaborate. Slade made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So what do you suggest?"

"He's not completely like you. You were content with your personal accomplishments. You didn't watch your parents being murdered at the age of eight. That is the reason why I believe he values his relationship with the Titans so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is this: give him a reason to value you as a person, and not just as a mentor or master. Give him a reason to believe that, if he loses you as a mentor, he will regret it."

Was that the problem Slade had been trying to identify all along? The one thing he needed to fully bring Dick over to his side? Doing what Wintergreen suggested would require more vulnerability on his part. Could Slade afford to let his guard down just a little?

"You don't think I'm doing a good job."

"I'm only offering my advice, Sir. I believe that you have gotten through to him. You just need to break through one or two more mental barriers until he joins you." Wintergreen stood up. "And remember, Sir, that words can be empty."

And with that Wintergreen turned and left the room. Slade swiveled around to face his desk again, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything now. He couldn't get the feeling that Wintergreen wasn't telling him something out of his system. Slade knew that Will acted as a sort of mediator between them.

But at the same time…what would Dick do up here anyway? There was no way he could contact anyone, and if he did, then who would help him?

He went onto his laptop and sent the video out to everyone. Slade didn't just send it to the Watch Tower, but also the private homes of all the capes. The mercenary wanted everyone to know the supposed truth. He wanted them to believe that Dick turned of his own free will.

Now that Dick had sworn an oath to Slade the mercenary would make sure that Dick kept his promise. With the oath the beginning of a foundation was being built between them. Slade understood what Wintergreen meant, but he didn't know how to do it. He thought back to the days with Grant and Joey. Had he been a good father then? Adeline said that he wasn't.

Adeline…

Slade stood up and walked out of his office. He didn't want to think about Adeline. As if what she said mattered now…unless…there was the slightest possibility…no. He didn't need her. Come to think of it, he hadn't thought much about her since they separated. Well, she decided to separate from him. She wasn't in his life anymore. He tried to push away his memories of her as he went to find Dick.

There were things that needed to be done.

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

The Titans sat in silence.

Just like the morning Slade called them to talk about the Chronoton Detonator, the main computer screen in the main room flickered to life. They had been in the middle of a discussion with Speedy about Cheshire and the possible connection she might have to the Star City killer when the video popped into their inbox.

In nearly all of the footage Robin was there, unmasked. Starfire's eyes were transfixed to the screen. It was so strange watching him move around without the mask. She was so used to seeing him with it that it looked unnatural. He looked and acted like a completely different person.

Then audio began to stream as the screen went black. At first Starfire thought that the agony was over, but then Dick's emotionless voice began to float to her ears.

"I renounce all of my ties to the Teen Titans and the Justice League of America. They are no longer my friends."

"This…this is worse…" Cyborg said, putting a hand over his face. "So much worse."

He dared to voice what everyone was thinking, and it did nothing to make anyone feel better. Without speaking Starfire got up and left the room. She couldn't stand it anymore. Even fighting him those few times as hero versus villain was better than watching this. No one stopped her as they continued to watch, transfixed by the images on the screen. She walked back to her bedroom, feeling more dejected than she had ever felt in the past eight months.

She mentally chewed the words in her mind.

If he truly went evil, then what could she do about it? Would she still love him? If her love for him faded, would he understand? Or what if he didn't care about her anymore?

Starfire leaned against the desk and hung her head, trying to hold back tears. In none of those images did Robin even try to signal a message to them. To her.

She was not so ignorant to realize that Slade probably doctored the images; censored everything to make them feel a certain way. But with everything going on right now, she just didn't know what to think. Like it or not, they still had to be open to the possibility that he made the choice to willingly follow Slade.

Someone knocked at her door.

"…Starfire?" Raven opened the door and stepped into the room. "Are you ok?"

Almost at once the empath's face softened when she saw Starfire's face. She didn't need to ask what was wrong.

"Starfire, you know that it's probably not true. This is Slade we're talking about, after all."

Without even asking Starfire threw her arms around Raven. She knew that Raven didn't like physical contact, but right now Starfire needed to hug someone.

"…But what if it's true?" Starfire asked. "What if it is not a lie?"

Raven patted her awkwardly on the back. She didn't know what to say, but that was fine with Starfire. Raven didn't need to say anything. All Starfire needed right now was someone to lean onto. The Titans were her family here on Earth. Robin had been her best friend. Even though some people thought he was too serious she knew that he was impeccably kind.

He felt a duty to protect people, especially his friends. Robin went out of his way to make sure that those he loved would not die like his parents did. That was the only reason why he had pushed them away when he was trying to find Slade before. Starfire suddenly felt terrible that she could not do the same.

"Starfire, we're going to figure this out," Raven said. "He wouldn't want you to give up."

All at once Starfire wanted to see him. She didn't want to see him under the influence of Slade anymore, regardless of what was true or not. Starfire wanted tangible evidence that he was ok. She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't express her thoughts in English.

So she wept instead.

 **-JH-**

Radio Tower

Wyoming Rockies

"Something does need to be done," Jared said. "He's losing it."

Even though the Morse Code Jared could sense that Robin was losing it. After logging off he relayed the entire conversation to Holden. The morning afterwards Jared found himself up unnaturally early. Holden lowered the newspaper he was reading to look at his son.

"Did he say how or why?" Holden asked.

"He said that it wasn't because of the violence. His will has been worn down. He said to help the Titans before he goes bad."

Listening to Robin admit that to him had been the worst. Jared didn't like listening to a frightened young man who had once been the Teen Titans' fearless leader. Admit to him, a voiceless entity on the other end of the line, that he was turning into the thing he swore to fight against.

"Will that happen?"

Holden sighed. "I don't know, Jared."

Fathers were supposed to know everything. Fathers were supposed to be mentors. Yes, they had some rough times together, but Jared found himself relying on his father's advice more and more. He wanted advice. That was something he never understood himself until this happened. But an irritating habit that Holden had was speaking the blunt truth. Holden wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, and sometimes—such as now—Jared wanted something positive to think about.

"If he feels as though he's going to succumb to evil, then I would understand," Holden said. "He's young. Impressionable."

"If you were being psychologically manipulated every day—"

"I'm not calling him weak, Jared. I honestly don't know how I would react to such a stressful situation. He has the will to resist. He just has to keep adhering to what he believes just as Job did."

Jared's blood began to boil. His feelings about the whole situation had been culminating over the past few weeks. When he first contacted Robin he didn't immediately want to help him. Yes, help him discreetly, of course, but now he felt like taking up arms to storm the castle.

His conversation last night with Robin probably made him feel this way. Before he could easily distance himself from the problem. Without any sort of personal connection Jared could detach himself and not care. Once he talked to the kid (and not with Slade obsessively hovering over him) he found that he could connect with him on a whole different level.

"Yeah, well…I'd lose it to if I worked for a psycho."

Holden put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I think the question is, Jared: what is the Christian thing to do?"

For some reason that made him angrier. His father's constant appeals to the Lord Almighty irritated him. They always have since late adolescence.

"It's not a matter of whether or not it's the Christian thing to do. It doesn't have to be Christian."

The reason why he took the time to come up to visit his father was because he wanted to smooth things out between them. He couldn't stand having his father criticize for every wrong decision he appeared to make. He didn't like hearing to his father preach the Bible over and over again.

"What it really comes down to, and I believe that Dick understands it, is this: what action would benefit the most amount of people?"

It wasn't that Jared didn't understand that. Of course he did. He understood that Dick put his life on the line so that others wouldn't get hurt. But he was still a kid. He broke into the superhero business at the age of ten. While Jared knew that he wasn't in a position to question Batman's judgement, he couldn't help but wonder why Batman allowed Robin to fight in his war at so young an age.

"We could rescue hi—"

"A rescue mission would be idiotic." Holden crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't hesitate to rescue him if the opportunity arose. But what you don't understand is that he probably worked for Slade willingly."

"But never in the first place!" Jared exclaimed. "He was blackmailed!"

"You have to think ahead. That's what hunting is all about. You may be able to program computers, but face it: you're bad at planning ahead." Holden said this calmly, which made Jared even madder. "You're impulsive. Spontaneous. That's why you're good at what you do. But right now we need to slow down and think this through."

Jared rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. He didn't want to fight with his father. There were things he needed to do. For a moment they stood there, looking awkwardly at each other. Why were they even arguing about this? It was stupid, just like all of the other arguments they had before. The thing was, though, none of their arguments ever held peoples' lives on the line.

"You should keep talking to him," Holden said. "That's what he needs the most now."

There was sense in his father's words. But he didn't like sitting around waiting for something to happen. He wasn't that patient. Holden was, though. That's why he was such a good hunter and Jared wasn't: Holden was willing to wait patiently, biding his time until the most opportune moment arose.

He picked up his laptop and tucked it underneath his arm.

"Tonight I'm calling the Watch Tower." He grimaced at the floor. "Hopefully it'll work."

 **-RP-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Dr. Ray Palmer sat in the empty Watch Tower, his mask off as he lounged in the chair. Normally there wouldn't be anyone up here, but with the situation going on with Dick everyone agreed that someone should be manning the Watch Tower. Tonight was his turn to watch.

After last week's intense confrontation with Slade, Batman had been acting more aloof. Well, more aloof than usual. Like everyone else in the League Ray got the message from Slade. He had been surprised when it showed up in his mailbox and even more surprised when he played it on his computer. Jean had been in the room and watched it in silence with him. Although she wasn't a cape herself she understood what was going on.

As someone who didn't know Dick well before this brouhaha, Ray didn't know quite what to think. Because of that he could see it easily from an objective point of view. The chance that Slade forced Dick to say those things was likely, but then again there were other capes who knew Dick better. The video caused a big stir of unrest between the JLA members, especially Bruce and Clark. Both men claimed that Dick's voice and expressions were genuine.

If what Slade said was true then…well…Ray didn't know quite what to think. The situation already depressed him enough as it was. Like everyone else, he didn't want any of the younger heroes getting hurt in this nasty business.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the main computer beeping. Ray sat up a little straighter in his chair and pulled his cowl back over his head. Someone was trying to jump onto a frequency, but the Watch Tower was preventing whoever it was from doing so. Ray took a closer look. The password was outdated. Perhaps he should talk to whoever was trying to contact the Watch Tower. He was rather bored.

To his surprise the answering voice sounded scratchy. The connection was sketchy, liable to drop at any time. Was this some sort of prank?

"Hello? Did this work?" the voice asked. "Is this the JLA Watch Tower?"

"This is Atom, and this a private frequency," Ray said, pressing down on the control button, "and you are using an outdated code. Please state your name and your purpose for contacting the JLA Watch Tower."

"My name is Jared. I'm an amateur radio operator and I'm here on behalf of someone else. Check the date of the password I'm using now."

Skeptical, Ray checked the main computer. The last time that code was used was eight months ago. But why would that matter…

His eyes widened in shock as he remembered what happened eight months ago. Was this a trick? Ray didn't know. Whoever was on the other end didn't sound like Slade. If Ray had to guess then he would say that it was a young man, perhaps in his late adolescence or early twenties. But could it have taken Dick eight months to come up with some sort of plan?

The kid on the other end of the line spoke again, but Ray almost didn't hear. If this was genuine then this changed everything. Ray didn't know what to think. He wanted so much to believe that this was genuine, but he couldn't help but be skeptical. The only way to know was to keep talking to him and to contact the other JLA members.

"Stay online, please."

He took his finger off of the button so that the kid couldn't hear and picked up his JLA communicator.

"Bruce," he said. "Get up to the Watch Tower now. We have contact from Dick."

* * *

 **A/N:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I think I'm getting too deep into Slade's thinking. I looked back on Slade's POV and went, "whoa. I'm a shrink." Relatable!Slade is back in business!

And now…I shall enjoy the freedom of spring break. I make no promises, but TWO chapters may be in the works for you guys this coming week.

Review!

P.S: for possible followers in Japan and other areas where the tsunami has affected, my prayers are out for you.


	21. Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Nada.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Nada.

 **A/N:**

Hey guys! Spring break is upon me, which means more lovely _fanfiction._

Anon French reviewer: My superhero lover? Oh jeez…I would like to say an older Dick Grayson, but he has a thing for redheads. I am not a redhead. XD. Funny thing is, I was joking around with my guy friend the other day about our future spouses. He said that I'll meet my husband at Comic Con and he will be dressed in a Nightwing costume.

Hells to the yeah.

P.S: I must say, I am highly amused by the fact that in every single Young Justice episode Superboy's shirt gets ripped/torn off.

* * *

Chapter 21: Phone Calls

 **-BW-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

He was one of the first to get there.

News spread faster than wildfire as information was relayed from member to member. Within the hour every single JLA member had been informed of the supposed contact. Alfred and Barbara had been elated, but Bruce didn't want to dampen their enthusiasm by saying that it could be a trap.

Batman didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to feel elated or skeptical or perhaps a mixture of both. Atom stepped away from the control panel as Batman strode towards it. A hush fell over the crowd of heroes as Batman took the helm.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded. "I have every right to believe that this is a trap. Convince me otherwise."

"My name is Jared Holden. I'm an amateur radio operator in the area where Dick is being held now."

"You know his name?"

"I actually met him, although I don't think he knows that I'm the one he's talking to on the radio."

Hmm. For some reason, everything about this sounded suspicious. Then again, Batman always felt suspicious. But how did this come about? How would Dick have managed to talk to someone and inform them of the situation?

"How did he manage to contact you?"

"Judging from the sketchy connection I assume that he managed to construct some sort of transmitter."

A million questions popped into Batman's head. Dick didn't know how to do that, did he? If he did do it, was it something that Slade taught him? Slade wouldn't leave the materials necessary to do that laying around, would he?

As Batman stood there he heard the other JLA members arrive. There were low whispers of contacting the Titans, but Batman ignored them. If this was genuine then he would contact the Titans. He didn't want to give the kids false hope.

"Where is he?"

Batman noticed that the connection kept jumping all over the place. Whenever he tried to pinpoint a location it would move. That was suspicious in itself. It was something that Slade would do. Or, would he have given the JLA a false location? That seemed more logical. But still…

"His location isn't an issue," Jared replied. "I can't say."

Other JLA members groaned in frustration. How could Jared say that his location wasn't an issue? Of course it was an issue? What else were the Titans and the JLA doing these past two months? Batman allowed Jared to hear the low growl in his voice.

"Why not?"

"I asked him if I should tell you. He said no. Look, all he asked me to do was send him a message."

"And what is that message?"

"He doesn't want to be rescued."

Batman found himself tensing up. All those culminating thoughts about Dick turning evil echoed in his mind again. Could this be taken as a sign that Dick didn't want anything more to do with Batman? No, that couldn't possibly be true.

"Look, Batman, it's not what you think. He says that your first priority is to extract the nanobots from the Titans. He'll deal with Slade."

This was so like Dick. He never wanted anyone to worry. If he did arrange this, then Bruce understood why the locator kept jumping from location-to-location. He didn't want the JLA to know where he was so that they wouldn't come after him. Clever boy. Stupid boy.

"I don't want him dealing with that psycho anymore. I want him out of there."

"He's not a kid, Batman. He can take care of himself."

Why of all the nerve-!

"Uh…Batman…" Flash said uncertainly.

Batman didn't listen to Flash. In fact, he couldn't hear anything other than the blood pounding through his ears. Even if Dick did arrange for all of this, that still didn't mean that he couldn't make Jared tell him.

"Listen, kid," Batman snapped, "A few months ago I didn't even know if he was _alive._ This is my kid. He's my responsibility. I don't want to lose him."

 _Just like I lost my parents._

He didn't want to snap at Jared like that, but Batman was just so _frustrated._ If he lost Dick entirely then he wouldn't know what to do. For years the kids fought by his side as his partner, but even before that Bruce gave the kid a choice. It was Dick's decision to become Robin. It was never his choice to become Slade's apprentice. Jared said nothing to this.

"Where is he?" Batman asked.

"Batman…" Jared replied, sounding tired, "I really want to tell you. I really do. But he asked me to do this for him. Let him have this."

Batman began to rub his temple in irritation. He opened his mouth to argue with the kid when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wonder Woman stood beside him. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Slowly, the other heroes gathered around Batman. Superman placed his hand on his other shoulder. He didn't like having so many people around him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Batman swallowed his anger and spoke in a much calmer voice.

"Tell me if he really joined Slade," Batman said, "I just want the truth."

He hated feeling so powerless. When he first heard the news that Dick had been blackmailed into becoming Slade's apprentice Batman almost felt helpless. For the past eight months he had felt helpless.

"The truth?" Jared asked. "I can't give you that. I don't think anyone besides Dick can give you that."

Batman fell silent. There was so much truth to that. No one said anything as Batman thought of what to say next.

"How does he propose that we deactivate the nanobots?"

"He says that he'll learn how the technology works first. We'll be in constant communication for as long as possible." Jared paused. "And for now, you'll have to play along with Slade like he's doing now."

So, Dick was playing along with Slade. That would explain why he was acting so…happy? Was that the word he was looking for? Batman shook his head. He didn't know what to think. Playing along would increase the risk of him turning evil.

If he had Dick's location then nothing would stop him from going straight to Slade. He hated this game of cat-and-mouse. He just wanted this to be over with, and he was sure that Dick wanted the same. Batman wasn't great at playing the game from the shadows.

"Look, I need to go," Jared said, "I'll keep you updated. Just let me through every time I contact the Watch Tower."

Before Batman could say anything Jared logged off. All of the JLA members exchanged glances. What to make of this? After a minute of silence Batman called for a gathering. With this new information in mind they needed to make a plan.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

In the days following he felt more alive than ever. Each night he continued to talk with the mysterious voice on the other end of the connection, relating everything that had happened to him in the past eight months. He told the operator what his plan was and how he was going about doing it.

This morning Slade was out doing something else as Dick ate breakfast by himself. Dick didn't even care about what he had to do today. He had this secret. The feeling that he was successfully hiding his plan from Slade elated him. It allowed him to get through the day easier. He found himself impatient as he waited for Slade to come back. Today he wanted to do something.

"You're a bit more…energetic today," Wintergreen said as he passed by.

"I'm just…in a good mood today, that's all."

"Those seem hard to come by, for you."

Slade was definitely going to notice, but Dick didn't care. If the operator did manage to contact the Justice League then his plan was set into motion. Things were beginning to look a little brighter. He could take whatever Slade decided to throw at him today.

"While Slade is away, Richard, I wish to speak with you."

"Ok."

Wintergreen always acted like some sort of mediator. A sudden wave of homesickness washed over Dick as he was reminded of Alfred. Even when Bruce acted like a jerk Alfred was always there to comfort him. Suddenly, he felt a little angry at Wintergreen for no particular reason. He didn't like the fact that Wintergreen was, whether he knew it or not, trying to fill the gap left by the kindly butler.

"Listen, Richard," Wintergreen said, "this is a dangerous game you're playing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dick scooted off of his chair and moved to put his dishes away. He felt Wintergreen grab his wrist. He looked up at the older man, who was looking down sternly at him.

"I'm not stupid. Deny it all you want, but I don't think your attitude change is genuine."

His elation dampened immediately. His first reaction was to get on the defensive, which was exactly what he did.

"If you believe I'm planning something, then why don't you tell Slade?"

He wasn't trying to be disrespectful to Wintergreen, but no matter how nice the butler was he still worked for Slade. However, what Wintergreen said next surprised him.

"Because _you_ need to tell him," Wintergreen replied. "I don't know what you're doing, but if your attitude change is genuine then you'll admit that you're doing something."

Confusion knotted Dick's chest. Wintergreen hadn't told Slade that Dick might be planning something? But if he told Slade what he was doing all of his planning would go to waste. Trust wouldn't be created: he would get hurt, just like all of the other times.

"Why don't you try to open yourself up, just a little?" Wintergreen asked. "Keeping secrets will only harbor distrust."

"You always assume that I'm up to something."

Wintergreen sighed and shook his head.

"Just because I work for Slade doesn't mean that I can get to know you as well. I do want to help you."

Something snapped within Dick. He didn't know what in Wintergreen's words made him feel angry, but he momentarily let his mental barriers fall as he allowed his anger to consume him. His tone took on a layer of irritation as he took a step towards Wintergreen.

"You know what," Dick snapped, "why don't you help me destroy the nanobots if you're so worried? Why do you keep working for Slade?"

Dick wasn't scared of Wintergreen. What he was afraid of was Wintergreen telling Slade that he was up to something. Dealing with Slade trying to get into his head was bad enough. He didn't want to be friends with anyone here. The butler didn't reply with anger.

"I work for him because he is my friend," Wintergreen replied calmly, "I care about him, just as you care about your friends. If I wasn't here, he might be worse."

Worse?

So Wintergreen was there to keep Slade in check? In balance? He knew that Wintergreen was good friends with Slade, but he never bothered to ask why or how. Dick could only assume that Wintergreen was just as bad as Slade. But the fact was that Wintergreen wasn't.

"But you disagree with him," Dick said hotly, "how can you continue to be his friend when he's doing this to me?"

It was a question he had always wanted to ask. This wasn't something he could talk to the voiceless entity on the radio. Dick didn't know if Wintergreen would relate this whole conversation to Slade. Maybe he would. Maybe not. Why did everything have to be so uncertain?

"Would you rather I not be here?" Wintergreen asked quietly. "Making sure that he doesn't accidentally murder you?"

Dick didn't have anything to say to that. He sat back down in his chair and stared at the floor. Many times before he considered the possibility of Slade also keeping Wintergreen here hostage, but every time he dismissed the idea. Wintergreen was Slade's friend. He wouldn't squeal to the police. Wintergreen knew that Slade was smart enough to evade the police. So instead of allowing Slade to do anything on his own Wintergreen went with him to make sure that he had a friend. Dick didn't know how to feel about that.

"Even without me he would have done this to you anyway."

"I know." Dick looked up at him. "Are you going to tell him about this?"

"I won't," Wintergreen said, "by at least pretending you're going in the right direction. I guess what I'm trying to say is this: despite what you think, Slade is capable of making friendships. No matter what he says or how he acts. "

Both of them looked up at the sound of a door opening. Each moved back to his respective place as Slade strode into the room. His elation was deflated, now, like a child's balloon left to hang against the ceiling for too long. Now he was getting paranoid again.

 _Come on, Grayson,_ he thought, _now's not the time._

 **-AK-**

Jump City, California

Kane Residence

"Slade, you've sunk to a new low."

Adeline sat back in her chair as she watched the video forwarded to her from the Titans. This new tactical move concerned her. He wasn't getting so old that he was losing his touch, but she didn't think he could get any more despicable. Well, she was wrong about that.

 _What does he gain from all of this?_ She thought. _Forced loyalty is superficial. No matter what he does to Dick there will always be that threat hanging over his head._

She rewound the video and watched it again, looking for any clues that might be of use. The background, the noise…anything…God, she needed caffeine. Adeline paused the video and got up to pour herself another cup. When she came back she froze. Adeline her eyes fixated on the screen. In the screenshot Dick was sitting at a wooden table. She recognized it. Oh for the love of God…

She dug a hand into her pocket and reached for her cell phone, her heart pumping madly as she punched in the numbers.

"Addie!" a male voice exclaimed. "Hi! How are you? What's the occasion?"

Ah, Larry Holden. Although she hadn't talked to the guy in a while she remembered his son Jared playing with her sons. He was a nice guy. He really was. The last time she talked with him was when she went back to the Rockies to pick up some stuff from the cabin that she and Slade used to share.

"I'm fine. Larry, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Is my…former husband…up there now?"

"Slade?" Holden asked, rather hesitantly. "Why...um…"

Something snapped within Addie. She wanted answers. Even though she had absolutely nothing against Larry, who was a nice guy, she found her tone darkening as she talked to him.

"Please:Don't lie to me," Adeline said. "You're not the lying sort, Larry. Is Slade there?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Was he offended by her tone? Was he thinking? She usually wasn't like this, but her military stinginess was kicking in. This was something that needed to get done and done fast.

"Yes."

It all made sense now. No wonder no one was able to discover Dick's location. Slade went back out there. Although Slade didn't know it yet, that propaganda video would be his downfall. Now it was clear that Slade didn't think that Adeline was going to intervene.

But what to tell the Titans? Should she go out there herself and confront Slade? It was so far away, and Jump City needed the Titans. If she talked to the Titans, then they would be sure to inform the Justice League.

The problem: what was their primary goal? A rescue mission? No, it was more likely that the kid didn't want to be rescued. He would want the nanobots to be removed first. But what if the only way to do that was to confront Slade himself? It was likely that Slade carried the blueprints to the technology with him at all times, just as a precaution in case Dick got any funny ideas.

"Addie?" Holden asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Is there someone with him?" Addie interjected, ignoring Holden's question. "Someone else besides Wintergreen?"

"I…yeah. Yeah there's a kid with him."

Now he sounded worried. Adeline didn't want to make him worried, but her tone suggested otherwise.

"Just…just do me a favor, will you?" Adeline said. "Stay away from him. In fact, I would advise everyone to leave."

Almost at once Adeline wished she hadn't said that. That would only make Holden more suspicious. The poor guy probably had no idea what was going on. But if he and his son got hurt then Adeline wouldn't be able to forgive herself for not warning them in time.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore, Larry. But there's a reason why I divorced Slade. I know he's your friend, but he's not the same man that I married."

That much was true. The man she married was a determined, patriotic young man who loved her. Once before he loved his sons as a father should, before his determination to be the best ruined that. Now he was the world's deadliest assassin.

"All…all right."

Adeline shut off her phone and shut her eyes tight. Why was Slade dragging Dick into this mess? She had thought that she left it all behind when she separated from him and brought Joey along. Those years with him…back when she didn't know who he really was…she did not experience forced happiness. She was in love. Was she still in love with him? She wanted to say no. But if she saw him again…what would happen?

"He's hurting people…" she whispered to herself. "And I'm one of the few who can stop him."

She opened her eyes again and stared at the floor. Technically she wasn't obliged to stop him, but she felt guilty because she was the one who trained him. She was the fool who trained him, flirted with him, fell in love with him and had kids with him. She was the one fool who could open up all of those wounds and stab him in the heart again.

As she tried to make a decision about what to do with the new information at hand she couldn't help but think back to who could take Slade down. Right now, Dick was the only one who had any chance of doing so. If they established contact with him, then they could do everything they possibly could to help him.

 _I need to wait._

She needed to see the entire picture. There were things the Titans knew. She was sure there were things that the Justice League knew but didn't tell the Titans. And since she was sure that she was the only other person who knew where they were she held power. She could go take Slade down herself. Or she could wait. She could track them and strike at the most opportune moment.

And perhaps she could pretend that, like her former husband, she was a hunter waiting for the fox to come out of its lair.

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

After being so rudely interrupted by Slade's propaganda video a few days ago the Titans regrouped again with Speedy. Starfire was the only one not present, since she was emotionally compromised…again.

Cyborg didn't blame her. But she couldn't keep doing that. The team needed her. Three people just weren't enough to protect this city. A few times this week they had to call Speedy and Aqualad for backup. Now the press was beginning to notice that something was wrong. That was one of the things that he didn't like about being a superhero: the press liked to get nosy. And since they lived on a giant T in the middle of the bay it wasn't as if they could hide from the public.

Reporters now began to ask why Starfire wasn't fighting with them. It wouldn't do to have the HIVE Academy catch wind that the Titans were breaking apart. They continued to prod into the mystery of the missing Robin, whom the Titans said was on extended absence. They mentioned—as subtly as they could—that Robin retired back to his civilian identity and was going to college somewhere in California. That was their excuse, but he knew that some people weren't buying it.

"Speedy, what have you and Green Arrow discovered about the Star City killer?" Cyborg asked.

"Green Arrow and I haven't managed to catch him yet, but we're getting close to a breakthrough," Speedy said. "With Cheshire's help I was able to find a connection."

A window popped up on the computer screen. "Although I'm sure Slade meant for his money to stay invisible he used to same method to transfer money to all of their accounts."

"How can you trace it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's blood money," Speedy replied, "just follow the bodies and you'll find the source."

Hmm.

Things were finally beginning to pull together. The Titans kept constant contact with the Justice League and any other extended heroes they could hand out a communicator to. Slade could decide to strike anybody. So far no one had died. Maybe Cheshire's arrest scared him. But that was optimistic thinking.

"Where has Cheshire gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Ja—Cheshire, well…she's gone into hiding." Speedy rubbed the back of his neck. "She's under surveillance, though, thanks to GA. "

"So…why is she is hiding, then?" Beast Boy asked.

"To hide from everyone else, so that she can protect her professional reputation."

Despite what everyone else thought, Cyborg still didn't know if it was a good idea. He didn't like trusting villains for anything, especially assassins. Since everyone was sure that Slade knew she had been arrested, they didn't make her try to contact Slade. That would only raise his suspicions. So instead she showed them the frequency which she used to contact Slade.

Although Cyborg was sure that she had more information that she didn't want to discuss, she said that there was hardly anything more she could do to help them. Slade contacted each assassin separately and told no one that he was planning to murder people across the country. Cheshire claimed that she knew what Slade was up to the moment she discovered the other murders, but that she didn't care.

"What about Jenkins?" Raven asked. "Even Batman and Green Arrow couldn't catch him. Do you think he knows more than Cheshire?"

"Who knows?" Speedy replied. "We have to catch him first to find out."

Ugh. This was so annoying. They were so close to coming to a breakthrough, yet so far. Maybe Adeline could come up with some sort of connection once the Titans wired her the new information about Cheshire.

"Ok." Speedy rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm going to call this a night, guys. GA heard about what happened. I need to go and talk to him about it."

He winched silently at the thought. Before anyone could say anything he turned to leave, mumbling something about how Green Arrow was going to lecture him until Judgment Day. With a heavy sigh Cyborg prepared to put the Tower on lockdown for the night.

"Do you guys really think he went bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Raven replied, "but Starfire seems to believe so."

"Honestly," Cyborg said, "we won't know until we talk to him ourselves. And who knows how long that'll take."

Just as he was about to turn off the lights the main computer began to flicker. All three Titans present turned to find Batman staring back at them. He wore his customary stern expression as he looked down on them all.

"Batman," Cyborg said, stepping back into the main room. "Any news?"

"Yes. Sorry it's late, but I would like you to know that we have established radio contact with Dick."

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

Dinner was somewhat silent that night, but Slade didn't mind. Dinner was usually pretty quiet. As they ate in silence Slade thought about all of the advice Wintergreen told him. What else could he do?

Usually, Slade had his routine and Dick had his own. A sudden thought struck Slade as dinner ended. Usually he let the kid do whatever on his down time. What if he got involved? As Dick moved away back to his room Slade called out to him.

"How's the book?"

"What?"

The younger man turned slowly, as though confused to hear Slade talking to him. Dick didn't even try to hide the surprise on his face. He looked at Slade as though he was a foreign creature from outer space.

"I read Sherlock Holmes a long time ago," Slade said, "What do you like about him?"

Dick continued to stare at Slade suspiciously. He shifted his weight from foot-to-foot, obviously wanting to leave the room. After a moment he answered.

"Why…why do you ask?"

"Is it a crime?"

"Um…no."

"Then answer my question."

The mercenary tried to speak in a conversationalist tone. One meant to invite pleasant conversation and not a lecture. As though sensing that he would have to stay, Dick stepped back to the table and sat back down again.

"I dunno. I've always liked mystery novels."

"Really?"

"Um…yeah."

He was trying to be taciturn. He didn't want to talk. But Slade kept pressing on the conversation. If he prodded enough he knew that he could get Dick babbling.

"As a trained detective yourself, what's your opinion on Sherlock's deductive reasoning method?"

As Dick responded Slade noticed Wintergreen watching them from out of the corner of his eye. The butler was drying dishes as he watched. He caught sight of Slade looking at him and he nodded in approval.

As the conversation began to flesh out Slade realized that he didn't know everything about Dick. There was a whole side to him that Slade hadn't bothered to check into. The emotional side…the one that Wintergreen kept accusing him of neglecting in this apprenticeship. Slade couldn't keep trying to show Dick in subtle ways that he cared about his emotional well-being. He had to try in other ways.

When Dick got the gist that Slade wasn't going to go into a lecture or try to trick him he began to get bolder with his statements and assertions. Slade played with his words as he danced around the topic, poking holes in Dick's arguments and offering counter-examples of his own. Soon their wordplay became animated and they began to bounce around different topics.

Dick could be passionate about a topic completely irrelevant to his studies. He had his likes and dislikes. He had political opinions and a wealth of knowledge Slade didn't even know he had tucked away in his brain. It took all of his self-control to stop smiling.

A friend.

That's what he needed: a friend. Someone with whom he could share his interests with. Slade could pretend to be interested in the same things that Dick was interested in, but he knew that would never turn out well. There had to be genuine interests that they shared aside from their passion to be the best.

"I—"

Dick suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. The color faded from his cheeks and his hand lowered to his side. Without saying another word he stood up and began to move away. Almost at once Slade stood up and walked after him, reaching out to grab his arm gently.

"Hey," Slade said, "it's fine to talk, you know."

Slade had to make a choice. Dick needed to learn to trust him a little more. That was his problem with the Bat, wasn't it? Wayne didn't trust him, so Dick bailed to California in order to get away from Wayne's controlling attitude. Dick stood there mutely, tensed as though he was ready to run. Was he really so surprised that they managed to get along so well? What part of "we're so very much alike" didn't he understand?

"I don't…" he began, hesitating as he tried to find the right words. "No. I can't."

"You can't what?"

He knew what Dick was talking about, but he wanted the boy to articulate it himself. Making him say it out loud would concrete the idea in his mind. Dick winched at Slade's tone. Whether he was mad at Slade or mad at himself for this Slade didn't know.

"This…what we just did…that's not supposed to happen." He tried to leave, but Slade tightened his grip on his arm. Not so much that it would hurt, but strong enough to keep him here. "Slade…let go…please just…"

"This apprenticeship isn't just about me training you to be the best, Dick."

"I just want to be alone." Dick's voice began to sound panicked. "Please, Slade, just leave me alone!"

Slade raised an eyebrow. He wasn't surprised that Dick was acting like this. Well, at least he wasn't angry and physically lashing out. He must be at odds with different influences in his mind. His hero side probably told him that he shouldn't be connecting with his enemy. Yet his civilian side probably wanted to believe that there was some good in Slade. That it was possible to have a civil conversation that wasn't filled with hate. He was scared, more scared than Slade had seen him in a long while. Slade felt him trembling slightly. Well, soon he would get over it.

"You wanted to know the man behind the mask." Slade held out his arms. "Here I am."

This was so dangerous on Slade's part. He was exposing a more emotional side of himself, and he knew that was confusing the boy. While he didn't consider Dick an enemy he knew that the kid was strong enough to lash out at that vulnerable aspect if he wanted to.

But why was Slade so hesitant to expose himself emotionally like this? Was it because he had been so emotionally wounded by Adeline's attack? Could he ever learn how to trust anyone again? Could they both learn to trust each other?

These thoughts swirled in Slade's mind as he placed his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"I know I've been hard on you," Slade said. "But let's put the past behind us. Here we are, both unmasked. Here, we're just two people in the woods. Not a hero. Not a villain."

Slade didn't know what was going to happen. Here he was offering to connect on a much deeper level, more than that of master and apprentice. Slade had tried to do that again and again, but now he realized his mistake. He couldn't just let Dick follow him on his own. He had to make an effort on his part to connect and admit his mistakes openly.

The boy said nothing. He looked so confused. Slade had to do this carefully. He couldn't admit that he was sorry for blackmailing him, because he wasn't. That would always be hovering over them, but Slade would have to downplay the threat. However, Dick didn't move. He was listening.

"And I'll say that…I'm sorry. For all that I've done to hurt you."

Slade didn't mention the nanobots. He didn't mention all of the physical, emotional, and mental trauma he had put the kid through. For Slade, the admittance that he was sorry for hurting him was hard enough to say without mentioning those things.

Dick's eyes widened in astonishment. If he didn't have anything to say before then he certainly didn't have anything to say now. He backed away, as though expecting some sort of trickery. Slade wouldn't blame him if he did think that way. He probably thought that Slade was lying. Maybe Slade was. Maybe he wasn't. As Dick finally turned and walked away Slade didn't do anything to stop him.

"Are you truly sorry, Sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"In a way…I am." Slade shrugged. "I just thought that he would like to hear that."

"You know, you are going to have to explain yourself when he comes to terms with this," he replied. "Explain why you did the things you did."

"I'm not going to be soft with him," Slade said, "the reason I did those things was to teach him a lesson. He has to understand that if he's going to get anywhere in this world he has to be willing to take risks. To be ruthless when necessary."

"So why the contrite attitude?"

"I never meant to hurt him."

"You never meant to hurt him? Listen to yourself, Slade. What about all of those beatings…the cracked ribs, the bruises…if you didn't mean to hurt him then I wouldn't have had to patch those injuries up."

Slade wasn't going to deny that he _had_ beaten the kid. His temper got the better of him one too many times.

It was all about the attitude. Once he fully stopped acting like the victim then he would begin to understand. Slade wasn't deliberately trying to hurt him. Only make him stronger. That was the way he learned. As a sixteen-year-old in the Army Slade forced himself to adapt to new situations, and through rigorous military training

"I'm taking your advice, Will."

"I noticed." Wintergreen put away the last of the dishes and turned to Slade. "He's scared."

"Scared of what, though?"

"He's scared that he's fully going to turn to you. He's scared of revealing too much of himself to you. Remember how long he thought of you as his enemy." Wintergreen sighed. "He's going to be aware of that now. You tricked him once. He's not going to fall for it again."

"I know."

The boy learned from his mistakes. Even though he swore an oath to Slade he still had—and wisely so—several mental barriers that he didn't want to let go of. Getting him to talk had been a wonderful experience, but he was still opposed to talking.

"Eventually you're going to have to tell him about your plan to kill Wayne."

"I know."

Slade wasn't too ecstatic about informing Dick about this. So he wasn't going to. Slade didn't bother going to talk to him afterwards. He had given him enough to think about.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So I sat on my bum and pretty much wrote this chapter in a single day. Oh the power of vacation and no work.

Can I say that I _completely_ relate to how Dick feels?

LOL, at my house dinner doesn't end when we're done eating. If I try to sneak away my parents are all, "SIT DOWN AND TALK TO US FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS DAMMIT."

I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE, SLADE.

DON'T GIVE IN, DICK. DON'T. GIVE. IN.

Review!


	22. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.

 **A/N:**

OH MY DEAR SWEET BABY JESUS I THINK THE UNIVERSE JUST COLLASPED ON ITSELF. I KNEW THAT ONE LINE IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO GET YOU GUYS. I UPLOADED, WENT AWAY FROM THE INTERNET FOR AN HOUR, AND THEN CAME BACK TO FIND ABOUT TWENTY EMAILS IN MY INBOX. WHAT. EVEN.

I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU EXPECTED THAT NOW, DID YOU?

On a slightly less spastic note: thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading this far and reviewing these…strange things…that I somehow get the urge to write and share on the Internet.

* * *

"For those nights when I couldn't be there  
I've made it harder to know that you know  
That somehow  
We'll keep movin on." –"Marching On," One Republic

* * *

Chapter 22: Discussions

 **-CK-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

"Do you think it's wise to let Dick stay?" Diana asked.

"It's not like there's anything we can do about it," Clark replied. "Dick won't let us near him."

Several main JLA members sat around the table of the JLA Watch Tower, and all of them were unmasked. Barry, Diana, Clark, J'onn, and some reserve members were among them. Bruce wasn't here. This was a meeting that they needed to have without Bruce and deliberately set up so that he wouldn't find out.

Diana placed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "And we should still be careful: it could be a trap. Only when we hear back from that kid asking for the safe-phrase will we know it's genuine."

Ah, yes. While they all assumed that this was genuine, it would be stupid not to handle this with a bit of caution. For all they knew Slade could be messing with them all. If Slade was behind this and tried to force the phrase out of Dick, then Dick would probably lie. At least, that's what the JLA hoped. That plan wasn't foolproof either.

"If he's playing along with Slade," Ollie said, "then any attempt to get near him will jeopardize this. Kid's got guts, if you ask me."

"He's only doing what he has to do," Clark replied, "although I don't approve of him lying to Slade's face."

Out of everyone there, Clark probably had the closest connection to Dick. He may be the most powerful man in the world, but he loved the kid like a nephew. How couldn't he? Back when Dick worked alongside Bruce Clark remembered talking to Robin more than Batman. He told him bedtime stories from Krypton. The ones about the hero Nightwing were his favorite. In a way, he knew that he had a hand in rising the kid. Dick wasn't the best liar. Clark hated lying and knew that Dick didn't like it either. He was afraid that Dick would get hurt.

"Still the big blue boy scout, then?" Ollie asked. "It sounds like Bruce has rubbed off on you."

Ray leaned forward and placed his fingertips together. "Bickering aside, you know that with some time I could pinpoint his location."

That thought had crossed Clark's mind once or twice. He didn't understand the technology behind it, but he was sure that Ray could do it.

"But is it the right thing to do?" J'onn asked. "If Dick is playing along with Slade, then it might be best to wait until they come back to Jump City. We shouldn't act prematurely."

"But people are dying!" Ollie snapped, slapping his hand on the table. "I don't want any more deaths!"

Like Clark, Ollie took pride in protecting the people of his city. He always made sure that each civilian death was personally acknowledged. Not that the other heroes didn't care, but Ollie was absolutely furious that someone died because of him. More furious than most.

"The deaths are something we will also not tell Dick," Clark said, "he probably doesn't know about them."

"Keeping information from him?" Barry asked. "That's not ok. He's already cut-off from the outside world as it is."

"I just…"

 _Just what, Clark?_ He thought. _Protect him?_

Wasn't it a little too late for that? The time for being careful was slowly passing by. If they were going to defeat Slade they were going to have to make a move so surprising that the mercenary would be thrown off course. But Barry had a point: what right did the Justice League have in keeping information away from Dick?

"If we discover his location," Diana said, "I don't think we should tell Bruce."

"He'll be mad," Barry said, rolling his eyes. "And you know he'll find out eventually. He's Batman, after all."

Right now, Bruce was being ruled by his emotions. Dick's plan was a good one. However, Clark wished that they had a chance to actually talk to him. He felt uneasy talking through a third party. It was like a game of telephone, only on a much larger scale. Any information that was distorted in any way could be catastrophic for everyone.

"It's for the best," Clark said. "We can't afford to have him do something stupid."

Scheming behind Batman's back. It was unthinkable. Yet Clark could tell that Bruce was getting overly emotional about the whole situation. Yes, this made everyone else mad as well, but this obviously affected Bruce more harshly than the others. The other JLA members shook their heads, although none of them offered any protests.

"Well, at least we have contact from Dick," Barry said. "That's more progress than we've made in half a year."

"True," J'onn said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. A soft red light began to blink. Clark looked up and saw that there was trouble in Metropolis.

"Luthor's up to something," Clark said, "I have to go. We'll finish this discussion later."

Judging from the damage done to Metropolis, Clark could only assume that Luthor had unleashed some monstrosity upon the city. The other heroes understood. No one was going to tell him off for wanting to leave. Besides, he was Superman after all. The only other person who dared to speak out against Superman was Bruce.

As Clark prepared to beam himself back down to Earth he thought of many things. He thought of the people in Smallville and Metropolis who needed him. His parents. Lois. Jimmy. Even though his real parents were dead he made himself a family here on Earth. He would do anything in his power to protect them. If he had to swallow Kryptonite, then so be it.

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

Someone knocked on Starfire's door.

"Starfire, it's Raven. Open the door now."

Starfire's eyes popped open. She hadn't been sleeping, but was deep in thought. She realized that she had been doing that a lot lately, which was not normal for her. That was something that Raven preferred to do. Starfire got up from the bed where she was laying and opened the door.

"Adeline Kane is here. You need to come to this meeting."

Sighing, Starfire followed Raven out to the main room. The older woman sat at the round table. A pile of folders was piled in front of her. She looked up when Starfire entered the room, although she did not smile. Her slender fingers rolled an unlit cigarette between them.

"I didn't want to tell you this over a phone call," Adeline said, "just in case the lines are being tapped."

"But we've upgraded to the Justice League's—" Cyborg began.

"The Justice League's technology isn't foolproof. Even Batman knows that." Adeline began to straighten the papers in front of her. "But we're not here to talk about the League. I'm here to tell you that I know where Slade and Grayson are."

At this everyone sat a little straighter in their seats.

"You know where he is?" Starfire's voice rose in excitement. "We must go at once!"

She felt so happy that she didn't even notice that she was beginning to hover. Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and pushed her gently down to the floor. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked excited at the news, but Raven still remained skeptical.

"The Justice League contacted us a few nights ago and told us that they have radio contact with Dick," Raven said, "and he made the request not to be rescued."

"We have to honor his request not to rescue him," Adeline said. "He cares about you too much."

This dampened Starfire's cheerful mood just a little, but she didn't care. This was still the best thing she had heard all week.

"Where is he?" Starfired asked. "I must know!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Adeline continued to roll the cigarette between her fingers. She said nothing. Slowly, her enthusiasm began to drain. Starfire placed her hands on her hips and looked from one face to the next. Was no one going to tell her? Wasn't anyone going to say anything?

"He's far away," Adeline said, "somewhere where you're likely not to find him on your own. All I'll say is that he's not in the city."

Starfire drifted over to Adeline and stuck a finger in her face, her eyes glowing bright green in growing anger.

"I have not seen him for six months!" Starfire shouted. "I am most displeased that you will not even tell us where he is!"

The older woman didn't even flinch. The other Titans looked uncomfortable, as though they weren't sure what to say or do.

"None of us have, Princess," Adeline replied coolly, "and if you really love him, then respect his decision."

Starfire glared at Adeline for a moment before allowing her temper to cool down. Was that what she was really frustrated with? The fact that she could not accept his decision to remain unknown? If so, then she shouldn't be lashing out at Adeline. She just wanted to see him again. Talk to him again.

"So what are we supposed to do with his location?" Cyborg asked.

"Use it as a backup in case his plan doesn't work. If Slade discovers his plan then we might just have to go in and rescue him."

Well, that sounded encouraging. But that still wouldn't solve the problem of the nanobots. Slade still had the controller. Unless they did something to disable them then they would all be worse off than before.

"So you don't believe that he's gone evil?" Raven asked.

Adeline sighed. "No. But don't take my word for it."

Starfire waited for Adeline to elaborate on this, but the older woman did not. Was she suggesting that she did not fully understand her former husband? Well, maybe the reason why she separated from him was because of that.

"What about the Justice League?" Beast Boy asked. "Should we tell them?"

"Perhaps now is not the best time," Adeline replied. "If you are going to tell them, then make sure you don't tell Batman."

"Why not?" Starfire asked. "The Batman will help us."

"Right now we're in a delicate state of affairs, Starfire. Dick is playing along with Slade, but who knows how long it'll take for him to give in. It could be today, tomorrow or maybe another year. Slade is planning to kill Batman, but it's obvious that Dick doesn't know anything about that."

"So then let's tell him!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Get the JLA on the line, get radio contact with him and let's tell him that—"

"No." It was Raven who spoke. "If he is playing along with Slade then he doesn't need that on his conscience. His main focus should be on learning how to work the nanobots. Besides, Batman is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Dick needs to stop worrying so much about other people."

They all exchanged glances. There was truth to Raven's words, but Starfire still disagreed. She wanted to go with what her heart told her to do. And her heart told her that Dick needed to be rescued at once. She didn't like keeping information from anyone. It wasn't exactly lying, but it wasn't being truthful either.

"What are you going to do, Ms. Kane?" Cyborg asked.

"I might go up there and rile the hornet's nest," Adeline said, "but for now I won't. Things have to stay as calm as they can be."

She stood up and straightened her jacket. Adeline glanced at her cigarette before placing it back in her pocket.

"Keep me informed about what's happening with the Justice League. I'll be touching base with some people I know from the area where he's being held. If something's wrong then I'll tell you and the Justice League. We'll make sure he's not hurt."

Starfire crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed in disapproval. But she knew that there was truth to Adeline's words. The fact that Adeline wouldn't say where he was—even though she clearly knew—made Starfire suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Adeline said. "I'll talk later."

Adeline shrugged on her coat, tucked her purse under her arm and began to walk to the front door.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Tonight was different.

While he was usually out on patrol at this hour everyone convinced him to take the night off. Gotham could deal without him for the night. After establishing radio contact with the kid Jared he needed to take a break. There were things that needed to get done anyway.

At the same time he didn't like staying at home for the night. Who knew what kind of mischief would be going on tonight in Gotham? Even though Barbara and some reserve members of the JLA were out on patrol, he still felt uneasy.

"I don't know what to think, Alfred," he said.

He felt as though he was talking to an empty room. But perhaps that was what he needed right now: someone to talk to.

"There's paperwork for you to sign, Sir."

Bruce took the papers from Alfred and frowned down at them. They were papers from the courthouse concerning his will. If Bruce died, who would inherit the Wayne Enterprises fortune?

"People are already assuming that he's dead," Alfred said, "the lawyers are getting impatient."

"I just…I can't sign these."

He set them down on the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest. How could he tell them that he knew Dick was alive? How could he do it without revealing the fact that he was Batman? Then, of course, there would be the long process of explaining why Dick was gone…

"What if…what if I give up the cape and cowl, Alfred?" Bruce asked. "What if that stops more people from getting hurt?"

"The people of Gotham need you."

"I'm just a guy dressed up as a Bat," Bruce said. "A vigilante. Gordon is a good cop. He can handle Gotham."

Alfred shot Bruce a surprised glance. Bruce supposed that he surprised himself with his own words.

"What are you saying, Sir? That you're going to give up?"

"I don't know."

He knew that he couldn't give up. Leaving Dick behind in that situation would be true abandonment. But what if Bruce was held in the same position Dick was in? If he had to give up the cowl for the greater good, then he would. Maybe he should try contacting Slade…no…he couldn't do that. But he felt as though, if he didn't do something soon, that he was going to have to resort to desperate measures. Bruce tried to push those thoughts away.

"I never got the chance to say that I was sorry," Bruce said. "Sorry for what I said to him."

That was one of the things he regretted. He should have been a better father. There were so many things he could have done better. Even thinking back to the way he handled Dick when he first adopted him…that could have been done better.

"You know," Alfred said, "Dick doesn't hate you. Whenever I talked to him...he spoke highly of you. He valued you as a mentor."

Bruce turned to look at Alfred. The old butler stood still with his hands clasped behind his back. He had stopped cleaning the room to look at him.

"Whenever he's not around you also speak highly of him."

Well, that was true.

"I think the problem is, Master Bruce, between the two of you. Both of you value each other, love each other, but you can't admit it to each other." Alfred looked out of the window. "Perhaps if you two meet again you'll be able to do that."

Bruce could only hope that he gave Dick the training necessary to resist Slade's thinking. But if that was what he truly wanted to do with his life, would Bruce allow him to do that?

"Perhaps."

He hadn't even thought about a reunion—if it was going to happen peacefully. Would Dick be resentful towards him? Feel unloved and abandoned that Bruce couldn't save him? What if this only widened the gap between them? He wouldn't expect a tearful reunion. Bruce remembered when he left Dick alone to look for Tony Zucco. The kid hated him for that. Only instead of leaving him alone with Alfred Bruce had left him alone with a psychotic villain.

"I am proud of him, you know," Bruce said, "I wasn't lying to Starfire when I said that I was proud of him. He's done what he had to do."

Whatever Dick was trying to do now, Bruce wished him the best of luck. He only wished that he could be there to encourage him. Not to baby him. Not to guide him. He learned from his mistakes. And he was trying to make the best out of his dire situation. Bruce wanted to talk to Dick for at least twenty seconds just to let him know that he cared.

The moment passed. There were things he needed to do in Dick's glaring absence. Besides, Bruce didn't want to completely break down tonight. Not even in front of Alfred.

"I'll deal with the lawyers tomorrow, Alfred," Bruce said, "I'll make sure it gets handled."

He straightened the papers and tried to smile. The grandfather clock struck midnight. Well, he did have a meeting with Lucius tomorrow. He should catch up on sleep. Perhaps when he woke up refreshed he would have a better day.

And maybe Dick would too.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

Over the next few days Dick did his best to avoid further conversation with Slade.

He couldn't believe how easy he made it for Slade to pull him into conversation, but it was something he honestly didn't expect Slade to do. He criticized himself for acting so scared when he realized what Slade was doing. But that was exactly how he felt: scared. What trickery was it? Why would Slade say that?

Getting him to open up like that exposed his emotional side, which Dick hadn't let Slade touch if he could help it. If Slade was going to keep him here he was going to have Robin the apprentice and not Dick the acrobat. It was just that the villain had a way of getting into his head. He knew that if he trusted Slade too much the villain was going to betray him in some way. Why would he expect anything less? And then, of all the _freaking_ things Slade could possibly say, he said sorry.

 _He's lying,_ Dick thought, _he's lying. He has to be lying._

But what if he wasn't lying?

This was just another one of Slade's tricks. If he was sorry, then he certainly didn't act like it. The shock of it left Dick speechless. Eventually he knew that he was going to have to talk to him again. Right now he couldn't even articulate himself. Why couldn't Slade just leave him alone? It was bad enough being his apprentice, but now Slade was taking it up a notch. He was taking this somewhere Dick _did not_ want to go.

No matter what was going to happen, he now knew that he wasn't going to _ever_ think of Slade the same way again. It was a clever, unsuspecting move on Slade's part. This was bad. This was so bad.

He sat outside in the darkness, sitting on the boulder next to the creek. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to listen to the soothing sounds of the night. The gentle tinkling of water running. The rustling of leaves. The sharp cold that pierced through his coat gave him the feeling that winter was coming soon. Maybe if it started snowing they would leave. Dick bowed his head until his forehead touched his knees.

 _What if…underneath that mask, he's just another lonely man wanting a son?_

Even if that was the case, that still didn't excuse his previous actions. Dick couldn't trust him, but at the same time he had to. He had no other choice. No matter what happened he was still a prisoner here, and as a prisoner he relied on Slade for the basics for survival. He had to trust Slade to keep his end of the bargain.

Over the past few days he tried to avoid Slade as much as possible, but it wasn't working. Now when Slade tried to talk to him Dick did everything within his power to shut Slade down. He allowed his insults to fly in an attempt to piss Slade off, but they sounded forced. Slade just ignored them.

 _My God…I'm going crazy…_

"Dick!" Slade's voice called out again. "Get back inside!"

Shutting his eyes tightly, Dick deliberately ignored him. He didn't want to be here with Slade. Tonight he felt like trying Slade's patience.

Back when he was a Titan, the world was so conveniently black-and-white. The heroes and the villains were color-coded for his convenience. But now…now he was somewhere in between. For real. This time he wasn't pretending to be confused.

With everything that had happened he didn't know what to think. Right now he didn't even want to be Robin anymore. He wanted to step away from the spotlight and slip back into his civilian identity. For once in his life he didn't want to do anything. He wanted to be normal.

"DICK!"

It was louder this time. Dick unfolded his knees and scooted off of the rock, still ignoring him. He picked up a rock and chucked it into the water. He did this for a few more minutes, each throw becoming more violent. Soon he heard Slade open the door and step outside. He knew that the mercenary had been watching him for a while, but he didn't care. Finally, Slade stepped forward and caught hold of his arm.

"Stop."

Dick dropped the rock in his hand as he looked up at Slade. Once he dropped it Slade let go of his arm.

He rushed forward and brought his fist back as though to hit Slade, but then he stopped himself at the last second. Picking a fight never did anyone any good. Slade didn't even flinch or do anything to disable him. But Dick wanted to pick a fight so badly. He wanted to be reminded that Slade was the villain. Slade was the one who did this to him. Slade was the one in control. Dick looked at the ground.

Slade tilted his head to the side a little. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Although Slade was carefully avoiding a confrontation, Dick could tell that he wanted to talk. What was he waiting for? Was he waiting for Dick to initiate the conversation? Dick struggled with several thoughts at once. Did he want to? Did he need to?

"Why do you care?"Dick asked quietly. "If you're really sorry then you'll let me go."

Even though Dick only reached Slade's shoulder he tried to make himself intimidating. This, then, was the only way he could be sure that Slade hadn't been lying. Dick held out his arms, his lips twisted into a grimace.

"Explain why you've made my life a _living hell."_

Silence crept between them. Somehow, Dick got the sense that Slade knew he was being tested. If he said the wrong thing then Dick would never trust him. Slade uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides.

"I said before that you'll learn to like it here," Slade said. "I don't want you to hate me any more than you do already."

He was avoiding the question. It was a safe answer. But was Slade ever one to play it safe? This was odd behavior, even for Slade. So Dick decided to ramp it up a bit.

"And if I try to take that controller, what would you do to me?"

"Being on my good side will only benefit you."

Slade was also avoiding talking about the nanobots. Funny. Back when this apprenticeship first started Slade always brought the threat up. Now Dick hardly heard about the Titans or the threat to kill them if he didn't behave. What did Slade think? That if he didn't mention the threat Dick would forget the real reason why he was here?

What if…no. No, Slade wouldn't kill them without telling Dick. Would he? No. Maybe a more direct approach was necessary.

"Are you really sorry, Slade?"

Slade merely looked at him and didn't say anything. Silence wasn't an answer. Why was he avoiding the question? Whenever Slade asked _him_ a question he always wanted a response. So why wasn't Slade returning the favor?

Dick knitted his brow and tried to find something to say. Slade wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't going to get rid of the nanobots. Dick didn't know what to think. Would he rather go through this apprenticeship with bruises on his back or with the hand of friendship? It was forced loyalty, but he felt that the longer he spent time with Slade the more he was beginning to think like him.

"I don't consider myself the villain."

Defensive laughter escaped from Dick before he could stop himself. Why was he laughing? Was he really going crazy? And how could Slade have the _nerve_ to say something like that?

"Are we really talking about our feelings?" Dick asked hotly. "Never would have expected it from you."

It was the last thing he expected to do with Slade. How could he connect with this man who threatened to kill teenagers? The man who wouldn't hesitate to destroy Jump City if it served his needs?

"You said that Wayne left you alone when you needed him the most," Slade said, "all those lonely nights in Wayne Manor…"

Dick felt himself stiffen as he remembered the words he blurted out to Slade that one day during training. Why did he say those things? _Why?_

"I'm giving you the attention you deserve."

"I don't want it."

"Yes, you do."

"Saying it over and over again won't make me change my mind."

Now Dick wanted to leave the conversation. He knew what arguments Slade was going to bring up: that Bruce didn't give him enough training. He hated Slade making those arguments. He hated Slade being in his face all of the time. But at the same time he felt as though he should hold his ground and defend Bruce.

"Even though I did blackmail you, I'm offering you the chance to learn from your mistakes. I didn't hurt you unless you did something wrong."

"Bruce never hurt me at all." Dick grimaced. "He never beat me when I did something wrong."

"But in the end it didn't do you any good. You're still here."

Dick opened his mouth to retort, but then he didn't say anything. Slade had said something like that before, but the more he said it the more it made sense. Had Bruce held him back? In a way, yes, but that was only so that he wouldn't get hurt. Bruce had been protecting him. Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to be treated like a child still?"

"No."

Dick said this in a low whisper. Lying wouldn't do him any good now. What else could he say? That he wanted to be?

"Life's tough, kid. I'm not going to hold you back. Why did I blackmail you? Because it was the only way to get your attention. This is the only way you would have ever understood the reason behind your mistakes. Because Wayne protected you he gave you an overinflated ego. I could be worse. So much worse. I could have killed your friends. I could have destroyed the city. But I didn't. I don't torture you. I know your limitations and I never force you to go beyond them. Wayne never forced you to test your limits.

"Think of it this way, Dick: I may be hard on you now, but once your training is complete you'll be stronger because of it."

Why did Slade's words have to make so much sense? Dick shook his head. No, Slade's words didn't make sense. Why should they make sense?

"You could have blackmailed me with my secret identity," Dick said, "and left my friends out of the equation."

"That wouldn't have been enough and you know it. Besides, the Titans are of little consequence."

"They. Are. My. Family."

"Oh, they are? What kind of family is that, Dick? A family that hides behind masks? A family that could die any day in the line of fire and leave you alone again?"

 _That_ hit a nerve.

"They're heroes. If they die, then it is for the greater good." Dick's face twisted in anger. "You don't have the right to talk about them."

"They purposefully put themselves in harm's way every day for people they're never met. And for what? Fame? Revenge? It's pretty selfish, if you ask me. Why don't they just join the police force or the military if they're so concerned with the welfare of other people?"

Slade was the villain. He didn't understand why people did things. So what right did Slade have to talk about these things? What stung the most was the fact that there was some truth to Slade's words.

"It's none of your business," Dick snapped, "and you're one to talk about selfishness."

"I won't abandon you," Slade said, "I won't leave you to go save other people."

 _No, you won't,_ Dick thought, _because you'll make me work for you forever. That's not the kind of friend that I want._

"Bruce went out to take down Tony Zucco. He did it for me—"

"He took away a fight that was rightfully yours. If it had been my decision, I would have given you the right tools and training for you to win."

What could Dick say to all of that? He didn't even know what to think. Now that Slade pointed it out he could be a lot worse. He wasn't tortured every day. It was bearable. Normal, even, just at a higher level than he was used to. Was it silly to react this way to Slade?

Maybe he was here for a reason.

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Slade asked. "Think about it, Dick. Have I?"

Had Slade lied to him? Yes, he did lie when he set up the chronoton detonator. But he had been lying to the Titans as a whole. Between the two of them now…Slade was surprisingly blunt about things…Dick clenched his fists. He was sure that Slade kept information from him, but Dick was the one who was lying. He was the one who was pretending.

And Slade's logic was overbearing. He made so much sense that Dick couldn't find a good counter-argument. Dick saw the truth in Slade's words, but did that mean that he was right? If a person lost a fight because the other was stronger, did that necessarily mean that the loser was weak? Just because Dick couldn't come up with the right words to say on the spot didn't mean that Slade's logic was valid.

 _No._

In his heart he knew that Slade was wrong. But in the bleakness of this whole situation he was beginning to find his words appealing. He wanted to believe that there was a reason for him to be here. Dick knew that if he stayed with Slade, then that would be his only option.

 _Snap out of it, Grayson._

"To be honest, I'm quite frank with you," Slade said, "I'm not going to lie and say you did a good job if you didn't."

Dick suppressed an urge to run. He wanted to run through the woods away from here. Run as fast as Barry and Wally until he came back to Jump City or Gotham. Run away from Slade so that he wouldn't have to hear this crap anymore. But that would be stupid. He would be abandoning everyone who needed him.

"I'm not trying to protect you from anything," Slade said, "I'm preparing you for the real world. I'm empowering you."

Slade's words were beginning to weave together. Dick had been hearing them for so long that he was beginning to believe them, but whatever Slade said he couldn't believe that Slade was empowering him. He may be right about everything else, but he wasn't right about that.

"Then let me choose my own path."

Dick began to walk as calmly as he could back to the house. He heard Slade following behind him. Without warning Dick spun around and threw his fist at Slade. The older man caught his wrist and held him easily back. When Dick threw his other fist at Slade's face Slade caught that wrist as well, his expression still neutral. Realizing that it was a lost battle, Dick tried to squirm away.

"Attacking when your opponent's not ready…how dishonorable, Dick." Really? Slade was talking about honor? "I've done nothing to provoke you. So why punch me?"

Dick's struggles slowed to a stop as Slade held him there, looking down calmly at him. Would Bruce have approved of such an attack? A long time ago Slade congratulated him for a surprise attack, saying that he was becoming just as ruthless as Slade was. So why the change in attitude? Dick forced himself to calm down as he hung his head, Slade's words reverberating in his mind. Slade still didn't let go.

"You know, I expected you to be a little more open after our conversation a few nights ago. Maybe try to sway me to the 'light' side. If you're a hero, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Slade let him go. "Because from how I see it, you're acting like the very thing you swore to fight against."

The younger man said nothing as he stood still. It was one thing that have Slade lecture him on his faults as an apprentice—too slow, too stupid, or not strong enough. Yet it was something else to hear him lecture Dick on his failures as a hero. The words hit him hard. There was nothing he could say to counter those words, and Slade seemed to know it.

"You said the oath, but I don't think you really meant it. I'd rather you give in willingly," Slade said in a soft voice, "and I'm offering you that chance now."

Dick didn't like this, but what could he say? Something that would make Slade angry? Something that would cause them to break out in a scuffle? What was he supposed to do? Reacting violently would make him the villain here. And Slade had technically done nothing wrong. He didn't beat him or insult him. He merely explained himself, which was exactly what Dick asked for.

"I…" Dick found himself stumbling over his words. "I don't know."

He really didn't know. Now he felt more confused than ever, and he didn't like the feeling. Why was Slade doing this to him? What did he really want out of Dick? Slade's eye searched his face for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'll give you some time to think about it."

The mercenary placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him away. Together, they walked in silence back to the house. Dick stuck his hands deep in his pants pockets and went back inside, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Instead of feeling defeated, he felt thoughtful.

"Good night, Dick."

Just listening to Slade say that…Dick would have never guessed that the voice belonged to the same villain who threatened his friends. That deep, menacing voice that haunted his nightmares sounded so…gentle. Kind. It wasn't right.

 _As a hero, I'm supposed to care about everyone,_ Dick thought as he turned to look at Slade, _I'm not supposed to judge. I'm supposed to see the good in everyone. I'm supposed to be the kind one. Not Slade._

When he faced Slade he saw that the mercenary was smiling. Even with the eye-patch Slade didn't look scary at all. At least, not now. How could he be the same person? Even though Dick knew that this was the same person who was holding him captive, he felt an urge to smile back. He hadn't found a good reason to smile in a long time. The moment passed and he didn't. But he didn't grimace either.

"…Good night…"

Why was that so hard to say? Dick turned a little too quickly. He was the good guy. He had to act like the good guy, even when it was hard to. When he got back to his room he sat on the edge of his bed for the longest time, simply staring at the floor as the night's conversation rolled in his mind. Was it possible that Slade had a change of heart? Maybe. Maybe not.

What frustrated him the most? That he was the good guy, the one who was supposed to be the nice guy? If anything, he should have been the one to initiate the kindness in this wretched relationship. Or was it the fact that Slade's logic made sense that frustrated him? He didn't know.

What if Dick could manage to bring Slade from the darkness? No. That would be too difficult. There was no way he could talk Slade into becoming a hero, because the man was still a threat. He wouldn't bend to anyone's whims or pleas. And no matter how nice or contrite he acted, nothing would ever excuse his behavior.

Nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bruce's POV was inspired by a personal story that my English prof told me about his father-son issues with his stepson. How they love each other and…GAAAAAHHH IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.

Verbal beat down: again, had to play with the psychology a little bit to make it work. Being verbally beaten down is just…sometimes worse than being physically beaten, maybe. Not that it's happened to me, but I feel like your very intellect is at stake when someone does that to you. It makes you feel insecure and more vulnerable to manipulation than pure physical force, although physical force probably would enhance those feelings. And when you feel that way you just might be more susceptible to kindness in any form. I dunno, that's how I see it.

I just realized that this entire chapter is conversation. HOW IS THIS STILL INTERESTING? I don't know. Dick's POV was fun to write.

All I'll say is: WHATEVER YOU THINK OR ASSUME IS GOING TO HAPPEN: JUST. KEEP. READING. Oh, and remember to be aware of what each character does or doesn't know.

Review!


	23. Northern Star Chapter 23:Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I would be lying if I said that I own them. Alas, I do not.

  
[Gun Cleaning](http://kirokokori.deviantart.com/art/Gun-Cleaning-471715110) by [Kirokokori](http://kirokokori.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

* * *

 

Chapter 23: Flashbacks

**-SW-**

**Cabin**

**Wyoming Rockies**

Although neither of them said anything, Slade knew that he was finally breaking the kid mentally, and this time Slade felt as though he made a break-through.

When they trained he noticed that Dick's method was off. He was confused, disorientated, but Slade didn't bring much attention to it. Slade knew that there were several thoughts roaming in his mind. This wasn't like the other times Dick acted calm around him. Before Slade could tell that his anger simmered just below the surface, waiting to bubble up and boil if Slade pushed the right buttons. This was a different kind of calm. Slade made sure that he engaged in good conversation with Dick every day, just to get him comfortable with the idea that talking was ok.

"He's emotionally vulnerable right now," Wintergreen said, "don't mess it up. Any little thing—any mention of the nanobots, any mention of your plan to kill Wayne—could set him off."

Slade wasn't planning to mess this up. While he still had the controller with him at all times (come on, he had to be a bit paranoid) he never brought it up. Ever. Sometimes he nearly forgot that he had it with him. Of late it hadn't been necessary to bring up the threat.

"He's slowly slipping away from his hold on Wayne, but he's desperate. He'll cling to anything right now to hold onto his beliefs. "

It was like training his sons to ride a bike. First you began with training wheels. Once the kid realized that he was confident then wheels would be taken away. He would be able to ride on two wheels. He knew that Dick would turn out ok.

"I know, Will."

"Remember, if he does something wrong, then don't hit him," Wintergreen said.

"That depends on what he does," Slade replied, "but I don't think it'll be necessary."

It wasn't the answer that Wintergreen wanted to hear, but what else could Slade say? That he was just going to lecture the kid and be done with it? While Slade didn't think that Dick was going to have another violent outburst anytime soon Slade he wouldn't hesitate to punish him if he did something _completely_ wrong. Only used, of course, as a last resort.

Wintergreen said nothing in response to this. Slade didn't bother to say something in the silence. He was confident that his plans were going to go smoothly from here on out.

A few hours later Slade found himself back with Dick. For the past few weeks Dick had been absorbing everything Slade taught him like a sponge. It was amazing how much they could get done when he was focused.

"I want you to dissemble the gun and then put it back together."

"Ok."

Under Slade's watchful eye Dick did exactly what Slade asked him to do. A few times he faltered, forgetting where things were supposed to go. After Slade showed him how to do it again he got better. Of late, he hadn't been complaining about handling guns. He seemed to have accepted the fact that he would have to handle the things.

"Good job."

Dick examined the gun, as though horrifically fascinated by the power of the object in his hand. He glanced up at Slade briefly before lowering his gaze to the ground again.

"I…never mind."

Slade raised an eyebrow. Was Dick actually…trying to initiate conversation? Usually, Slade had to poke around a few topics before getting him to talk. Maybe he was learning something after all.

"Don't be afraid to ask me questions. I'm here to answer them."

"Yes…I guess…well…I don't know. It's not really a question about what we're doing." Dick set down the completed gun on the table. "It's about something else. I mean, if I'm going to be stuck here…with you…the only thing I would ask for is…someone to talk to…like a…a friend."

Slade could tell that Dick wasn't finished talking, so he let him finish. His words tumbled over one another as he struggled to piece them together. His voice shook a little, as though he was embarrassed to be asking for something like this.

"It's not that I don't like talking to you, but…I just…sometimes…want to talk to someone my age, I mean."

This request was…different from anything else Dick had ever asked for. Usually when he asked something of Slade it was for the benefit of other people. Don't hurt the Titans…don't hurt the Holdens…but now he was asking something for his own benefit. Slade considered him. A friend? That's the one thing he asked for himself?

"Is that too much to ask?" Dick asked, worried by Slade's silence. "I won't tell them anything about the apprenticeship or the nanobots or—"

"No, it's a reasonable request."

The answer surprised Dick. Was he expecting Slade to say no? Did he expect Slade to get angry? Was that way he never asked for anything before? Or was he too afraid that Slade would punish him for asking?

"The life of a criminal mastermind can be lonely at times, but you'll have your allies. You'll have those few whom you can trust." Slade paused. "And I understand that you feel alone. I did take away your former friends, after all."

Slade wondered if he should have said that last line. He was trying to avoid talking about the Titans, but he felt as though he needed to admit that he took them away from Dick. That was the goal of the Chronoton Detonator. The boy's face expressed distress at the mention of the Titans, so Slade continued to speak.

"I'll let you have a bit more freedom when we go back to Jump City," Slade said, "you've earned it."

Yes, even if Dick acquired friends in his future profession as the crimelord of Jump City Slade knew that they would be friends that only he would allow. Perhaps they should intermingle with people more often. He had to get Dick to stop acting so paranoid when they were around other people. The boy said nothing, so Slade continued to speak the break the silence.

"Friendship is something that you have to build. You need to trust each other, and that takes time to build as well." Slade picked up one of the guns. "But sometimes friendship is like this handgun: if used incorrectly, it can be used to hurt people. But if used right…"

He trailed off. Maybe it wasn't the best simile he could come up with, but guns were something he knew. Even though he didn't finish Dick seemed to understand.

"A lot of good can come out of it," he said.

Slade smiled. "Right."

The kid wanted friends. Slade thought about his own past. Yes, it was possible to have friends in this profession. Wintergreen was proof of that. And this was the only thing that Dick had ever asked of him. It had absolutely nothing to do with the apprenticeship. Indeed, Dick was speaking as if he would have to stay here forever. He was finally thinking about himself instead of the Titans.

"Didn't I tell you that things will get better?" Slade asked. "You have to trust me on these things. Friends will come with time. Once you are powerful enough you can do anything. You can have anything."

All right, maybe that last bit was stretching the truth a little. But Slade managed to make his point. Dick nodded once to show that he understood. Slowly, but surely, he was beginning to understand and appreciate what Slade was doing for him.

**-JH-**

**Radio Tower**

**Wyoming Rockies**

"The daring young man on the flying trapeze…" Jared repeated to himself.

Dick was checking in less and less now. Tonight Jared waited and waited until finally, Dick decided to check in. Even then it was a short meeting. The Justice League asked for a phrase that only Dick would know, and Dick said that it was "the daring young man on the flying trapeze." What did that mean?

In his down time Jared tried to find things to do, but he found himself growing more restless by the day. Sometimes he wished that he had schoolwork to do. This trip—which was supposed to be a father-son outing—had turned into something else. Now, instead of bonding over hunting and other things, they worked together to help a fallen hero.

"Slade's wife called," Holden said. "I think she knows what's going on here."

"Didn't they divorce?" Jared asked. "After Grant died?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we know the full story behind it."

Holden drifted off into silence, remembering the conversation he had with Adeline. Jared didn't know Adeline as well as his father did, but he had been in the room when Adeline called the house. He barely remembered her, just as he barely remembered Slade and the rest of his family.

"I think I have to talk to him in person," Jared said, "if he's losing it he needs someone to talk to face-to-face. I know it might be difficult, but he's slipping away."

Both of them knew that they couldn't pop over there again. They had to find some way to coax Slade out of hiding. If Dick was really losing it—as Jared thought—then someone needed to intervene. They had to slow it down somehow so that Dick could gather his wits and continue to fight.

"What did the Justice League say to you?" Holden asked. "Did they mention any sort of plan?"

"They're playing along with Slade and keeping their distance. At least, that's what I think is going on."

As an outsider, it was so easy to criticize their actions. Now that he was getting more and more tangled up in this mess Jared felt as though the Justice League or the Titans should take action. There was too much sneaking around. Eventually someone was going to give in or give up or get hurt.

"Dad, I need to let him know that I'm the one he's talking to. What if he believes that I'm messing with him? That I'm another one of Slade's tricks?"

Holden considered him. Then, ever so slowly, the older man picked up the telephone and dialed a number. Jared watched with growing apprehension.

"Hello? Hi, Will," Holden said, "is Slade there? Is it possible to talk to him?"

A few seconds of silence passed. Jared thought that Wintergreen hung up on his dad until Holden began to speak again.

"Hey Slade, I know this is sort of last minute, but I'm having a barbeque tomorrow night. I know you probably don't want to go, but—huh?" Holden scrunched his face in confusion. "You will? Really? That's—that's great. See you tomorrow, then."

Holden set the phone down.

"I don't know what trickery this is," Holden said, "maybe he's in an especially good mood today."

"That can't be a good thing," Jared mumbled. "He must believe that he's winning."

Maybe Slade was, and they just didn't know it.

**-RH-**

**Star City**

**Downtown**

Speedy and Green Arrow raced along the rooftops as they followed Zach Jenkins, the man who murdered the Star City politician.

Coming here to talk to Ollie was the worst. It was something that he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it. His relationship with Jade probably wouldn't have been such a big deal if she wasn't one of the assassins that Slade hired to piss everyone off.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Green Arrow asked.

"We're going to talk about this _again?"_ Speedy asked. "Now?"

They stopped talking as Green Arrow drew back his bow and shot an arrow at Jenkins. As though he could sense the arrow speeding towards him Jenkins spun around and dodged it nimbly. The smirk on the assassin's face infuriated both of them.

"We're going to have to talk about it eventually," Green Arrow said. He looked ahead at the assassin. "Dammit, Jenkins—"

Speedy did wish that Cheshire would come to the right side. He didn't like being stuck in between the heroes and the villains. Maybe if he couldn't convince her to do that then maybe he could convince her to retire. He could retire as well and disappear from GA's side.

First, though, they had to catch this assassin.

Instead of trying to hit the guy Speedy stopped and aimed an arrow tipped with an explosive high. This guy always kept running, right? So instead of trying to catch him they should trip him instead. He pulled the bow back and then let the arrow fly. Green Arrow skidded to a halt to watch it go.

Jenkins stumbled as the arrow landed in front of him. The force of the explosion catapulted him violently off the rooftops and back to the streets below.

"Split up," Green Arrow said. "Take that alley. We'll surround him."

Speedy nodded as he slid down a fire escape and leapt down onto the street. He ran down the alley as Green Arrow sped in the other direction. No matter how good of an assassin Jenkins was, Speedy and Green Arrow knew the streets of Star City well. They could trap him and shut him down. He turned a corner.

To his great surprise he found Jenkins lying unconscious on the ground. Blood flowed from a fresh open wound on his head. Speedy immediately bent down to see if he was hurt badly, placing a finger against the man's neck to feel for a heartbeat. He froze as a shadow fell upon him. Speedy looked up to see who it belonged to.

It was Cheshire.

"What are you doing, Cheshire?" Speedy demanded, springing to his feet. "Did you knock Jenkins out?"

Why did he even bothering asking that? Of course she did.

"You know what, Slade will eventually screw everyone over," Cheshire replied, "he won't pay me because I was arrested. The least I can do is screw him over by helping you."

"So it's not about me?" he asked, stepping close. "That's not why you're here?"

Cheshire took off her mask so that she could look straight at Speedy's face. God, she was so beautiful. Her soft Vietnamese features were distorted with sweat and anger as she grimaced.

"I'm pissed at Slade right now."

"Aren't we all?" Roy asked, smiling. "That's not the say that I'm not happy to see you."

Forgetting about everything else, Speedy stepped towards her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her ebony hair. Eventually she stopped protesting as she kissed him back just as tenderly.

"Hey…what the crap…" Jenkins mumbled, pushing himself to his knees. "What's going on…?"

"Good _night,_ Jenkins," Cheshire said, breaking away from Speedy to kick the assassin back down. "Sorry about that, Roy."

Speedy smiled. "Will you be sticking around?"

"No." Cheshire placed her mask back over her face. "I've gotta run."

Ah, the things people did for love. Speedy watched her disappear into the night. He wondered whether that was really the reason why she was helping them out. Green Arrow walked into the alleyway and watched Cheshire scamper away into the shadows.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Green Arrow asked. "Some lady she is."

"You know," Speedy replied, "just because she's an assassin doesn't mean that she's a bad person. I see a lot of good in her, GA. I can only hope that you'll be open enough to see that too."

Green Arrow said nothing. Instead he turned his attention to Jenkins, who was beginning to stir back into consciousness. Cheshire wasn't their concern right now. As long as she didn't kill anyone then there would be no reason for them to go after her. Green Arrow bent, grabbed a fistful of Jenkins's shirt, and yanked him forward.

"We've got a lot of questions for you, buddy," Green Arrow hissed. "And I've got a bone to pick with you."

**-DG-**

**Cabin**

**Wyoming Rockies**

_He walked through the empty circus tent. This was his home: Haley's Circus._

_As he glanced down at himself he realized that he wasn't dressed in his Robin costume or his apprentice costume. Rather, he was dressed in a leotard of an acrobat. The exact same one that he wore when his parents were still alive._

_He looked up at the ringmaster's podium at the trapezes hanging high above him. Dick rubbed some chalk onto his hands and began to climb the ladder. Once he reached the top he looked down at the empty seats below. Dick got the sense that there was going to be a performance tonight. He reached up and took hold of one of the trapezes. After taking a deep breath he leapt off of the platform and flew._

This should kill me, _he thought._

_The world around him became a blur as he flipped through the air. It was different not working with a partner, but this was similar to practicing as a child. He stretched out his arms and grabbed the flying trapeze, swinging himself over to the next platform._

_He heard someone clapping below. Dick flipped back to the platform and looked down. There was someone sitting in the stands watching him. The man's claps echoed in the empty tent._

_"Why are you here?" Dick called out. "Go away."_

_Slade stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around the empty stands. "Your friends were supposed to be here, weren't they?"_

_Dick didn't answer. Yes, they were supposed to be here, weren't they? He suddenly remembered that the others promised they would be here. There was going to be a show tonight in Mr. Haley's Circus and they agreed to come watch._

_"They have to bend to the whims of the public," Slade said, "go whenever duty calls. Me? I've got all the time in the world."_

_Frustration and anger welled in Dick's chest. This wasn't right. Of all people, Slade shouldn't be the one who came to these kinds of things. But everyone else promised that they would come…they would come early and watch…_

_"See, I don't care about what people say about me," Slade said, walking down the steps to the center ring, "and I do things on my own time. I'll be there for you when they won't be."_

_"Shut up, Slade."_

_The ground rumbled and shook. Dick's arms waved frantically as he tried to regain his balance, but he couldn't right himself in time. He toppled off of the platform and began to fall._

_There was no safety net._

_He began to yell as he hurtled towards his death. Was this the way his parents felt as they fell? The ground rushed towards him at a terrific speed._

_Closer…_

_And closer…_

_And closer…_

It took Dick a moment to realize that he was shouting as he woke with a start. He snapped his mouth shut. Sweat poured down his face and soaked his sheets. He took a few gulping breaths before he remembered where he was.

_Give in…give up…_

He clenched a handful of the covers in his fists. After a few moments he rolled to his side to look at the time: 3:47am. Great.

 _This is exactly what I was afraid of,_ he thought, _getting too close. Getting too deep. This isn't supposed to happen._

Dick kicked off the covers and tried to calm himself down. It was just a nightmare. It didn't mean anything. Even though he began to shiver he didn't pull the covers back over himself. The darkness seemed to engulf him, reminding him of just how bleak this was. He couldn't help but think back to eight months ago, when he realized that he would never get out of this apprenticeship. After being forced to fight the Titans on top of Wayne Enterprises he came back to the haunt and proceeded to engage in one of the most intense fights of his life.

He had been so angry that Slade actually pushed the button and did nothing to hold himself back. That night, Slade didn't hold back either. He shut his eyes tightly as the memories flooded over him in battering waves.

_"If the Titans are so distracting…" Slade said, lifting his wrist with the controller. "Maybe I should just get rid of them."_

_Robin paused. He already had to watch the Titans suffer tonight. Did he really want to go through that again? After a brief pause he slumped his shoulders in defeat._

_"Don't…" Robin said weakly, "I'll do whatever you say."_

_Slade turned, approval evidence in his smug words. "Good boy. And…from now on…I'd like you to call me Master."_

_Robin's heart nearly stopped at those words. Master? Why? He already felt defeated enough. For a few seconds he stood still in shock, unable to say anything in response. He thought that Slade couldn't make his life any worse. Well, he was wrong. Robin swallowed before forcing himself to speak._

_"Yes…Master."_

_He was so alone…and now the Titans knew that something was wrong with them. Now they knew he was being blackmailed. Robin didn't know if he should feel relieved that they knew he hadn't turned of his own accord. Robin only wished that he could apolo—_

_A sudden backhand to the face interrupted Robin's thoughts. He stumbled backwards, the eyeholes of his mask widening as he brought a hand to his mouth. Sticky warmth enveloped his fingers as he felt blood seeping from a wound in his mouth. What was that for?_

_Before Robin could say anything Slade hit him again. Robin wasn't ready. He hadn't started this fight: Slade had. As quickly as he could he got on the defensive._

"Isn't threatening to kill my friends enough for you?" _Robin shouted._ "STOP!"

_His shoulder still hurt from their last fight, which Dick lost miserably. Was Slade still mad about him trying to fight back? Probably. In his haste to defend himself Dick tripped and fell backwards to the floor._

_"No one's coming to save you, Dick," Slade said. "Not Batman. Not your friends. No one."_

_"Don't call me that—"_

_"I'll call you whatever I want." Slade ripped the mask off. "Dick."_

_Did Slade have to shove it in his face? Robin felt vulnerable without his mask. He scuttled away on his back, trying to find the strength to get up and run. But why should he? Slade was going to catch him anyway. A cry of pain escaped from his lips as Slade kicked him in the ribs._

_"What you need to learn," Slade said, "is that even if your friends are dead I won't let you leave. I won't let you win."_

_Somehow, in Robin's heart, he knew that this would happen. This wasn't a fair fight. Not in the least._

_"Do you see this mask?" Slade asked, pointing to his face. "You cracked it. You're going to wish you hadn't done that."_

_Robin tensed as he prepared to defend himself, but it didn't do any good. Eventually Robin stopped fighting back. He allowed Slade to use him as a personal punching bag and waited for the torment to stop. In a way, it did work. The beating ended far sooner than Robin expected._

_He tried so hard to make this right, but even that wasn't enough. Robin lay still on the floor, the light from the television screens illuminating his broken figure. Was it over? He curled a little and coughed blood into his hand. With his cheek pressed against the cold metal floor, Robin felt the heavy vibrations of Slade's boots pounding against the floor, like the heartbeat of a monster from childhood nightmares. Even with his eyes nearly shut from fresh bruises he knew that Slade was standing over him. Slade nudged him with his boot to see if he was conscious. Despite himself, Robin groaned._

_"You are not to defy me like that again," Slade said. "Is that understood?"_

_"…yes…Master…"_

_The younger man spoke weakly. What else could he say? He had never felt so defeated before in his life. No villain he fought before had beaten him down so badly…not even Two-Face. The confidence he felt only minutes before was beaten out of him._

_Robin heard Slade walk out of the room. Should he get up and follow? What was going to happen now? He hated Slade's unpredictability. He tried to push himself to his knees, but failed as his arms slipped out from underneath him. Pain jarred through his body as he collapsed to the floor again. Gritting his teeth, he tried again. Before he could collapse again someone grabbed his arm._

" _Oh, Richard," Wintergreen mumbled. "Come on, get up."_

_Robin didn't even protest when he heard his name being spoken. What was the point now? The older man bent down, draped one of Dick's limp arms over his own shoulders, and slowly lifted him to a standing position._

_Together they limped back to his room. The whole way there Robin forced himself not to cry out in pain. He would get through this…he would get through this…_

_Right?_

He began to cry.

He had held the pain inside of him for so long. Dick didn't sob or wail, but he allowed tears to fall silently down his face. He hadn't cried himself to sleep in months and didn't intend to start again. Yet those memories and apprehensions began to tear him apart from the inside-out, just like Slade's nanobots. On one hand, he wanted so much to believe that Slade had changed, but the memories of those early days opened up old wounds that stung.

Wintergreen said that he would have to tell Slade what he was doing. He would have to tell Slade that he managed to create a transmitter. Tell him that he managed to contact the Justice League via a third party. Dick couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Not when he knew that Slade was capable of hurting him so badly.

All of the pressure…that of protecting Jump City…protecting his friends…living up to Bruce's standards…and now Slade…the pressure was breaking him like a twig. Why had he brought so much pressure on himself? He was just a kid. He shouldn't have so many responsibilities weighing him down. He wasn't legally obliged to do all of those things, so why did he keep doing it, then?

Dick didn't even notice the door open. He blinked as the light turned on overhead, but he already knew who was in the room. Dick was still turned to the wall, so that Slade couldn't see his face. His shoulders shuddered uncontrollably.

"Hey, what's bothering you?"

Oh God…not now…

He didn't want Slade to see him like this. Was he being that loud? He probably heard him shouting. Did he wake Slade?

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

It was a lie, but he didn't care. He wanted Slade to leave him alone so that he could go fall back asleep. He curled into a tighter ball. Since when did Slade care about his nightmares? Didn't he know that he was the cause of most of them? He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you shouting?"

"I just…I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk about it with you?" Dick snapped, his voice rising. "Go away."

Why wouldn't Slade leave? Wasn't he in a bad mood for waking him up? Or did Slade not sleep? Dick allowed his irritation to show in his words, but Slade didn't seem to mind.

"There's no need to yell at me."

He was wide awake now. If he wanted to go back to sleep he knew that he wouldn't be able to now. He was too worked up. Slade just liked to come in and make everything worse, didn't he? To Dick's dismay, the mercenary made no move to leave the room. What was he waiting for?

"Are you sure you're ok?" Slade asked. "You seem…agitated."

"Why wouldn't I be agitated? Just…get out!"

Couldn't Slade just leave him alone? He just didn't want Slade to see him crying. Yet somehow the tears kept falling down his face. The idea that Slade was lying to him grew bolder as the flashbacks strengthened. How could Slade change personalities so quickly? How could he ever be sorry for hurting him?

But at the same time, Dick had harbored thoughts about being treated kinder. That was what he wanted, right? Should he complain about Slade's new attitude? If he had to stay in this apprenticeship, then probably not.

"What's bothering you?" Slade asked again.

How could Slade be so calm? Why was Slade even _here?_ Surely he knew that Dick screamed in his sleep before. His dreams were filled with nightmares during the first two months of the apprenticeship. But if Slade heard him screaming before, then why didn't he ever bring it up with Dick? Dick could only assume that Slade didn't care or found his screaming amusing. So why was he here now, acting all concerned as if he actually cared?

"I can't…I can't…" Dick found himself babbling. "You…me…it can't…"

He couldn't even express his agitation in words. He was tired from the day's work and tired from not getting enough sleep. His constant irritation with Slade only exacerbated it all. Slade grabbed his shoulders.

"I want you to calm down," Slade said, "be still and stop flailing like a lunatic."

If anything, this only made Dick struggle more. He was trying to suppress his panic mode, but he couldn't. He tried to push Slade away.

"Just…just _stop!"_ Dick shouted. "Stop doing this to me!"

He felt Slade's grips on his shoulders tighten.

"Stop yelling. Take a deep breath. Calm down. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dick felt silly. He wasn't a little kid who had to sleep in his parents' bedroom when he had a nightmare. Those days were past. But now he knew that Slade wouldn't leave him alone until he calmed down. So he tried. He took a deep breath and sniffed. After about a minute he felt his heart slow to a steady rhythm. Dick wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Was that so bad?"

"No."

Slade let go of his shoulders. He reached over and handed Dick a box of tissues. Color flooded his cheeks as he took a tissue, embarrassed that Slade found him like this.

"I can't join you," Dick blurted out before he could stop himself. "People need me."

His words weren't graceful, but he wanted to say that before he actually agreed to join Slade. Dick was so afraid that he would give in. His attempts to counter Slade were beginning to weaken. Like how the ocean waves eventually eroded a rocky foundation, so Slade's logic was wearing down his mental will. Slade merely looked at him. He didn't seem angry, but rather puzzled.

"Honestly…how can you save a city when you can't save yourself?"

At any other time Dick would have snapped something back. Earned himself a beating. This didn't do anything to make him feel better. He didn't want to hear it. But he felt too upset and tired to counter Slade's argument.

"You've been spreading your energy over too many things. You need to be focused. Forget about everything else and let yourself go."

"This apprenticeship…it's not for me…" Dick mumbled. "It's for them."

He needed to say it again out loud. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to forget why he was here. Dick wasn't that selfish, was he? Well, going after Slade was selfish. But he did want to protect people. He wanted to protect his friends from a threat that he felt qualified to take down…

"You're so stubborn." Slade shook his head. "I have much to teach you."

Slade brushed Dick's sweaty bangs away from his face—a surprisingly intimate, paternal gesture that caused a shiver to run down his back. Dick backed defensively away. Didn't Slade know anything about personal space? The older man sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't…I don't want to talk about this right now," Dick mumbled. "Let me go back to sleep."

_What if…just for once…I let all of my troubles go?_

His pride was the only thing holding him back. Dick took a deep breath. He needed some fresh air, but he knew that he wouldn't get it. Slade glanced at the clock. "Well, it is pretty late. You should go back to bed."

Dick leaned back on the mattress and rested his head against the pillow. Oddly enough, he felt calm. How could Slade make him feel so calm? It wasn't right. Slade turned to walk out of the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Dick asked softly. "Why do you care?"

The mercenary paused.

"There's a reason I picked you as my apprentice. All my knowledge…all my power…all for you." Slade turned his head slightly so that he could see Dick out of the corner of his eye. "You accused me of being selfish. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that you succeed. Does that sound selfish to you?"

Maybe it was because he felt groggy from lack of sleep…but Slade's words did make sense. No, it didn't sound selfish. Maybe Slade didn't think that his actions were selfish. Slade stepped back into the room.

"You know…" Slade said. "I have nightmares too. They're not something to be ashamed of."

He pulled the covers over Dick, briefly tousled his hair, and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. Dick felt very calm as his eyes began to droop.

 _Tomorrow's another day…_ Dick thought as he drifted off to sleep. _And I'll get by. I guess Slade's right: the stress is killing me. There's so much responsibility I put on myself as a Titan…as Robin. I can't give in, not after all Bruce has done for me, but I need to de-stress somehow. Maybe what I need is to forget about everything else…just for a little while. Maybe that will help me clear my head._

_Just maybe._

**-LL-**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

For the past few days Superman and Luthor clashed.

This time around Luthor was making sure that he wore down the Man of Steel. He was sick of waiting for Slade's signal. What was the mercenary doing? Picking flowers? No, it was time to act now. Screw Slade.

Sweat poured down Luthor's face as his arms strained to control the giant robot. He sat in the cockpit of the giant robot he had been building for months. Superman flew around him like an annoying fly.

It took the _longest_ time to goad Superman out into the open. Like the rest of the villains, Luthor knew that something was up with the Justice League. It definitely had something to do with Slade and the missing Robin.

Honestly, he hadn't thought much about Slade and Robin since he left Jump City. It wasn't his business. He hadn't heard much from the other villains about what they thought about it. Most probably didn't care.

The robot rocked violently again as Superman punched it. Luthor swore under his breath as sparks began to fly from the control panel. Black smoke curled out of the robot, causing Luthor to cough heavily as he tried to clear it away. He started as he caught of Superman flying over the window, his arms crossed over his great chest.

"Give it up, Luthor," Superman said. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Luthor made a rude hand gesture in reply. Sighing, Superman brought back his fist and punched through the window. Shards of glass sprinkled around Luthor as he raised his arms to protect him. He didn't even winch when he felt the glass cut through his suit sleeves. He felt Superman grab a fistful of his shirt.

"Come quietly, Luthor, before anyone else gets hurt."

"Oh, I'm not the one getting hurt today."

A smirk spread across Luthor's face. Before Superman could do or say anything Luthor punched the Man of Steel in the face. Superman didn't even flinch, but his eyes did widen in surprise. What did he think? That he wouldn't get hurt? That Luthor was stupid for trying to hit him? No, Luthor was smarter than that. So much smarter. In other circumstances he wouldn't have done it, but the gift from Slade made all of this possible.

Kryptonite.

Superman's body contorted in pain as he was exposed to the alien rock. Although he wasn't prone to much evil laughter, Luthor found himself laughing as his arch-nemesis screamed in pain. For once he was the one in control.

"You like it, Superman?" Lex asked. "Got it from a friend."

"I—I thought I cleared the city of it all," Superman spluttered.

"Well, you guessed wrong."

How silly: that a piece of alien rock could make this mighty man fall so hard. After Luthor's last defeat Superman made sure that all Kryptonite within a hundred mile radius of Metropolis was gone. Superman began to fall, but Luthor's robot caught him in mid-air. He may be a Kryptonian, but the Man of Steel had his weaknesses. Once Superman was out of the way then Luthor could _finally_ go forward with his plans.

The watching crowd below cried out in astonishment as they watched. Lois Lane was probably among them, watching in agitation as her hero fell. No matter. At least Luthor didn't have to resort to kidnapping her to get Superman's attention. Luthor smirked at his pair of brass knuckles laced with Kryptonite. He had been waiting for this opportunity for years. He needed to move quickly before the Justice League realized that Superman was down. Luthor didn't feel like dealing with them today.

"You're finished, Superman."

* * *

**A/N:**

Aha! I didn't forget that subplot with Luthor! And…well…I guess it's not surprising that Slade gave him Kryptonite. But this is important!

And I believe that many of you wanted Slade and Dick to interact with the townsfolk more…so I did set it up. But it's important, so pay attention.

So I thought it would be nice to address why Robin failed at the end of Apprentice Part 2, since I never really touched on that. In my opinion, I think the Titans coming in to rescue him made the episode end quicker. I felt as though it was a _deux ex machine_ of sorts. I don't know why they wanted to go to the haunt without a plan...I mean, they probably _knew_ that they would die unless Robin did something. Then again, the writers only had about 44 minutes to finish the season finale, so IDK.

And you guys are probably all ready to kill me now because of the cliffie, but…

Review!


	24. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I wish I was rich and famous so that I could buy DC comics. Then I would own them. Alas, I am a poor college student.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I wish I was rich and famous so that I could buy DC comics. Then I would own them. Alas, I am a poor college student.

 **A/N:**

I harbored serious thoughts of trolling you all with a fake chapter tomorrow. But, alas, time restraints forced me not to write a long, fake chapter like I wanted to. So I released the chapter today so that you guys know this is the real chapter. I also have a buttload of stuff to do for school for the next three days, and I kind of wanted this out of the way so I can finish my research paper in peace.

* * *

LIONEL LOGUE

"Why should I waste my time listening?"

KING GEORGE VI

"Because I have a right to be heard! I have a voice!"

LIONEL LOGUE

[pause]

"Yes, you do."

-"The King's Speech"

* * *

Chapter 24: Revelations

 **-BW-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

The moment Batman teleported straight to the JLA Watch Tower he began to shout orders.

"What just happened?" Bruce demanded.

Several JLA members jumped in surprise at Bruce's loud bark. Although they were all in costume they addressed each other by their first names. Diana was one of the few who didn't jump when she heard Bruce.

"Luthor got his hands on some Kryptonite," Diana replied, "No one knows where Superman is."

Superman missing…that was unthinkable. Bruce had helped Clark remove all known Kryptonite around Metropolis (keeping a small piece for himself, of course.). Bruce walked up to the computer and looked at the Metropolis news footage.

For the past three days Bruce knew that Superman and Luthor clashed. But why would he have anything to worry about? Luthor hadn't been acting up in a while. Bruce wasn't surprised that Luthor decided to try something idiotic again. However, he was surprised that Superman allowed himself to be taken down so easily.

"Supes is a big boy; he can take care of himself," Barry said, "hasn't this happened before?"

"Nothing is coincidence anymore," Bruce said, "Slade might have been working with Luthor. If he warned us before, now he may be looking to kill us all off. It wouldn't surprise me, since he's planning to kill me."

It made sense to Bruce: kill off the head of the Justice League and work your way down to the reserve members. Of course Slade would do something like that. The other JLA members averted their gaze.

"Clark's not going to die," Ralph said automatically, "he's not."

He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Should we do something?" Diana asked.

"We'll give him twenty-four hours," Bruce said, "then we'll start looking for him."

A lot could happen in twenty-four hours, but this was _Superman_ that they were talking about. The Man of Steel. The World's Strongest Man. There were so many other things they had to worry about. Even if Slade did have a hand in this Bruce knew that he could use the time to help Dick. The whole world was now focused on Superman. Even though he knew that it was cruel, Bruce welcomed the media's sudden focus on Superman. It allowed him to escape the suffocating press.

"Where's Ollie?" Bruce asked.

"He and Roy managed to catch the Star City assassin," J'onn said. "They're interrogating him right now."

"Thank God something's going right."

With the press so focused on Superman Bruce wondered what his next move should be. Should he go to Star City and help Green Arrow and Speedy? Should he use what little time he had left to try to pinpoint Dick's location? Would that be of any use?

He weighed his options briefly before beaming back down to Earth.

 **-DG-**

Holden Residence

Wyoming Rockies

"Where are we going?" Dick asked.

"Relax," Slade replied, "we're just taking a break."

Dick tore his gaze away from Slade and looked out of the window. That's what he had been trying to for the past day: relax. Clear his head. It was hard to de-stress with Slade around, but he forced himself to stop thinking about the things he needed to do. For the duration of the day he allowed himself to be swallowed up by the tasks Slade gave him.

After training that day he was shocked to discover that Slade was going to take him out of the house. Not on a hunting trip or anything similar, but an outing. While he knew that there must be a city or town somewhere nearby, he hadn't tried to go out and find people. What would be the point, anyway? Slade had brought him into the middle of nowhere for a reason.

Now he sat awkwardly in the passenger's seat next to Slade, who was driving. Wintergreen decided to stay back at the house. Dick wasn't sure how long the car ride was…maybe ten or fifteen minutes? He glanced at the digital clock in the car. Fifteen minutes by car. He filed away that piece of information in his brain.

"You are not to ask where we are. You are not to discuss the true nature of our relationship to anyone. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Dick had no intention of breaking any of those rules. Of course, he already knew where he was, but he welcomed the distraction given to him, even if it was a social obligation on Slade's part. At least, that's what he thought.

For some reason, Dick felt nervous. It had been so long since he interacted with someone other than Slade or Wintergreen that he had almost forgotten how to act. Ever since he started working for Slade he avoided talking to people, especially when Slade was around. He never knew what to say. Whenever he fought the Titans he hardly talked to them. Slade usually told him what to say or not to say, but now Slade expected more of him. How was he supposed to act?

"You're awfully quiet," Slade said. "Something on your mind?"

Dick tore his gaze away from the window.

"I didn't think you'd want me in town," Dick said, "I thought you didn't trust me."

That's what Dick thought, anyway. Even with all this talk of trust Dick knew that Slade didn't trust him with everything.

"You have to learn not to be silent around other people when I'm around," Slade said, "It doesn't help you or me. You have to be a little more confident and speak up."

"I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing."

Slade glanced at him. "You won't mess up. You'll be fine."

So, this was an exercise in manners. Once he was comfortable around Slade alone now he had to learn how to be comfortable around him with other people. He had to learn how to lie so effectively that anyone could believe him. How hard could that be?

Well, not so hard ever since he started lying to Slade.

Although, today had been a better day for him. When he woke up that morning he realized that Slade let him sleep in a little. Was that because Slade knew he had trouble sleeping? Dick didn't ask. He didn't need to.

Slowly, he was beginning to build confidence. Dick found himself accepting the fact that he could like life here with Slade. He knew that he should keep some suspicion at the back of his mind, but as the hours ticked by he found himself listening and engaging in conversation.

Was Slade such a bad guy? No, he wasn't. Yes, Dick wanted to understand the man underneath the mask. Knowing that was only half of learning how to defeat him. But of late he found himself thinking less and less about how to defeat Slade. There were things he could learn from Slade.

On some level he knew that he was doing this to keep his sanity. Talking to someone…relating to someone…it made all the difference in his captivity. Now both he and Slade were both making the effort to tolerate one another. To work together as a team.

And as his partner.

Although he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Slade could ever work at the level he did with Batman. When he worked with Bruce in Gotham he hardly ever had to talk to him. They worked silently. They knew each other so well that they hardly had to talk. Batman never called Robin a "sidekick" to his face. That's just what other people called him. No, he knew that Batman thought of him as his partner.

As they sparred he realized that he thought these training sessions less as an annoyance. When they sparred that morning he felt invigorated. He didn't know why he felt that way. Was it because of what happened the night before?

He tried not to think about that. He wanted to think that his sleep-deprived brain had been playing tricks on him. But for some reason he was touched by the fact that Slade took the time to calm him down.

Although the memories of those early days still knotted his guts, Dick allowed himself to think of Slade in a better light. Perhaps his attitude change was genuine. Perhaps he wouldn't hurt him anymore. Or, at the very least, he wouldn't act so irrationally and deranged. When they weren't fighting and just…well…talking, he could have a sane conversation.

Dick stepped out of the car. The lights were on in the house, and he could see dark shadows moving about as the people inside moved. He never thought that he would be so happy to see other people who weren't heroes or villains. There wouldn't be any pressure to act like a hero or a villain. There wouldn't be any villains sneering at him or any heroes looking down on him in disappointment.

The door swung open. Dick looked up and found Holden smiling at him.

"So glad that you could make it," Holden said, smiling, "please, come in."

They stepped into the room. Almost immediately Dick was reminded of those awful dinner parties Bruce made him attend when he was little. Fortunately, Slade didn't make him wear an uncomfortable suit that nearly choked him to death. The only difference here was that he was expected to talk. Dick supposed that if he ever attended one of Bruce's dinner parties again he would probably be expected to act like a grown-up. He almost was one, anyway…

There weren't many people there. There were mostly middle-aged men discussing politics over cold beers. Dick didn't fit in here, just as he never fitted in with Bruce's guests. Why did Slade bring him here? Some of the men turned at the sound of the door opening. They hailed Slade with cheerful voices, some beginning to crowd around them.

"Who's this, Slade?" a man asked, gesturing towards Dick.

"My nephew from Gotham," Slade said. "Dick."

"Oh! Gotham!" A dark-haired man exclaimed. "Do you ever see that giant Bat around, kid?"

"No. I've never seen him."

He didn't want to be in that conversation. As Slade moved to talk to one of them Dick allowed himself to slip away from the group of people, just as he so expertly did at Bruce's charity functions. It wasn't just that he was uncomfortable with the subject of the conversation (because he was) but he felt as though he didn't belong there. He took a soda from out a cooler and sat on a couch away from people.

He was content just sitting there, drinking his soda, and watching people. If there were more kids around his age he would be more animated, but these months with Slade had sobered him a little. It was strange to think that Slade wanted him to be looser with his language and behavior in front of people. He couldn't help but act uptight, what with all of the pressure he was under. If he did or said one wrong thing then his life could spiral into something worse.

As he sipped his soda he noticed someone walking towards him. Holden's son—Jared, was it? Dick wasn't sure if that was his name. He did think about striking up a conversation with him, but for some reason he didn't want to. Jared looked like a college student.

"You're talkative," Jared said. He threw a ping-pong paddle at Dick. "Care for a game?"

"I…I guess."

It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. He made himself stand up and begin to play. They rallied softly, both of them merely hitting the ball. Dick wasn't really looking to win.

"I don't see you around much," Jared said, "why don't you ever come out?"

"I'd rather not be outside."

"So…why are you up here, then?"

"I don't know."

Back and forth.

The plastic white ball began to pick up speed as the game intensified. Dick found himself wanting to win. He gripped the paddle tightly and became more aggressive. Jared struggled to hit the ball back.

"My parents sent me here to be with Slade," Dick said, "I'm just spending time with my uncle, that's all."

The lie flowed smoothly from his lips. He had been lying so much that this one came naturally.

"So you're not here of your own free will," Jared replied.

"I…" That was an odd way to word it. "Well, I am. In a way."

"Really?" Jared didn't sound convinced. "You don't sound like it."

Was Jared's tactic to reply sarcastically to everything?

"I chose to be with Slade."

"Did you really...Robin?"

Dick paused, his hand stopping in mid-air. The ping-pong ball bounced twice on the table before falling onto the floor. He ducked quickly to retrieve it. As soon as he straightened he stared at Jared.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked automatically.

He had to play it cool…had to play it cool…how in the hell could Jared have known? As soon as he locked eyes with Jared he knew that Jared knew the truth. It wasn't a coincidence.

"I know who you are," Jared said, "both my dad and I do."

Jared's hand shot out to stop him from walking away. Dick could have easily jerked away, but he stayed. He turned his head to make sure that Slade was out of earshot.

"Look," Jared said, "I'm the one you've been talking to on the radio. I'm the one who contacted the Justice League."

Dick stood in silence. After a moment he spoke. "Why—why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"With Slade around? Robin, that would be stupid."

What should he say? Dick didn't know. This new information was still seeping through him, almost numbing his emotional reaction. However, that would explain why the Holdens acted as if they didn't know him when they stopped by. They knew everything, and they were smart enough to pretend not to accuse Slade of anything. Did they stop by on purpose?

"Don't call me Robin," Dick said quietly, "that's not my name anymore. No one calls me that. I don't call myself that."

Jared's brow furrowed.

"You can't give in," Jared said, "so many people are counting on you."

Jared was only restating the obvious. But hearing someone else say it was different.

"I've been trying to forget," Dick said, "at least for today. Slade is...he'll win. This isn't something I can get out of right away."

Dick turned and began to walk away. Right now he didn't want to have to worry about anything. He wanted a day off from the pressures to think, he wanted…what, exactly?

"I know it's hard, but you can't give into Slade's thinking."

Dick didn't want to hear anymore. He turned. To go where, he didn't know. He hadn't expected the Holdens to know exactly what was going on. That definitely complicated things.

"Maybe I already have."

It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to the counter-argument. He knew where his true loyalties lied…or did he?

"Coward." Dick stiffened. Slowly, he turned around to look at Jared, whose eyes were narrowed in dislike. "That's right, you heard me: you're a coward."

"I'm not—you don't have any right to call me a coward."

Really, Jared didn't understand what he had gone through. It was so easy for a third party to comment, like people criticizing a war they never fought in. He took a step towards Jared, allowing the tiniest bit of anger to spark in his chest.

"I gave up my freedom to save the lives of others. That does _not_ make me a coward."

"Giving into Slade's thinking so you won't get hurt? Sounds like cowardice to me."

 _"It's not cowardice!"_

Dick stood his ground. He didn't like people telling him what to do. He was _not_ about to take crap from some backwards cowboy—

"You know," Jared said, "now you sound like the Robin I heard on the news. When I first met you in person I would have never guessed that you were the Boy Wonder. You acted so skittish…so scared…" The older boy shook his head sadly. "Maybe you have good reason to be scared. I know that I can't fully sympathize with you. I don't know what it's like with him. But please accept our help and our friendship. We might not be able to help you save your friends, but we'll be here if you ever need someone to talk to."

Dick's anger deflated.

"I don't want you or your father to get hurt."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Jared asked. "Haven't you ever thought of the people who need _you?_ Your friends? The people who will do anything to make sure that _you're_ not hurt?"

"I think of them every day," Dick replied quietly. "That's why I'm here."

"What about people like me: the civilians you swore to protect?"

The civilians…

When he stepped back to think about it, Dick realized that he hardly ever connected with the civilians of Jump City. He had been so caught up with catching Slade that he neglected not only his friends but also his city. "Ok, think about this on a different level," Jared said, "you're a kid. I know you're not little anymore, but man, you gotta live a little before going out into the real world. You gotta get out of this."

"I'm trying, but I don't know if I can."

With the death of his parents and an oath to enact justice, he had denied himself a childhood he deserved to have. Ever since he was blackmailed he knew that he would never be able to go back to the little innocence he held as a Titan. He had been forced to grow up way too fast.

"Dick, I kept your promise. The Justice League doesn't know where you are. Now do me a favor and _don't_ give in. I know you can do it."

Hearing Jared call him by his real name felt weird, especially since Jared knew who he was. Not many people outside of the superhero community knew who he was. Jared wasn't asking him to come up with a grand escape plan. He wasn't asking him to physically defeat Slade. He was just encouraging him to keep going while he dealt with the Justice League, which was more than anyone had ever done for him.

Dick picked up the paddle.

"Thanks," he said softly, "that means…that means a lot to me."

A smile lit his face. He bounced the ping-pong ball on the table and continued to play, a familiar warmth swirling in his chest: he felt encouraged. For a few minutes they played, both of them forgetting about the dark cloud of the apprenticeship lingering above Dick.

Dick was sucked so completely into the game that he didn't even realize that Slade came by to watch. The smile on his face died quickly when he saw the expression on Slade's face.

"Slade—" Dick said, surprised. "What—"

"We have to go. _Now."_

Something in Slade's tone suggested that he was _pissed_ about something. Although Dick knew that Slade wouldn't hit him in front of all of these people, he could never be too careful. Dropping the paddle onto the table, Dick nodded once and began to follow.

Jared made a motion of putting headphones on. He would be there tonight. Dick supposed that he would go talk to him tonight.

 **-CK-**

Location Unknown

Superman groaned.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a room bathed in red light. He rolled over and pushed himself to his knees. Superman didn't even have to look up to know why he felt so weak.

Kryptonite.

 _What…what happened?_

Superman looked up as the door opened. He wasn't surprised to see Luthor stride into the room, a superior smirk on his face. Superman noticed that Luthor wore brass knuckles embedded with Kryptonite. As Superman tried to stand up Luthor brought back his fist and slammed it against Superman's face. Blood splattered against the cold tile floor as Superman felt something snap. He put a hand to his face and felt blood pouring out of his nose.

Luthor didn't speak. He didn't need to.

As he felt himself being swallowed up by pain he allowed himself to swim in a sea of memories.

 _"Come on, Smallville," Lois said, a smirk on her face, "is that the best you can do?"_

 _"Hey Mr. Kent, when do you want these photos developed?"_

 _"Wow, it's Superman!" Robin exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"_

So…many…people counting on him. Sometimes Clark didn't like to think of the enormous responsibility he held upon his shoulders. Head of the Justice League…a reporter…a friend…an uncle…he was so many things to so many people.

Another punch to the face sent him reeling back into reality.

"How does it feel, Superman?" Luthor hissed. "How does it feel to be like one of us?"

Superman wiped away a trickle of blood running down his chin. He needed to get away from the Kryptonite. Once that was out of his way then he could beat Luthor and make everything right again. He couldn't give up now. He wouldn't die…he couldn't die…not with so many lives on the line. Not with so many things happening.

"I'm not one of you," Superman said quietly, "I never will be, no matter how hard I try."

He wasn't speaking in a pompous manner; he was merely stating the truth. Superman knew that he was a Kryptonian and not a human being. But having been raised by humans he learned to think and act and feel like them. He loved them with all of his heart.

His memories whirled away as Luthor hit him again. They swirled together like an artist mixing paint, the memories blending into one another until he couldn't tell them apart.

This time Luthor meant to kill him.

 **-AK-**

Jump City, California

Kane Residence

She hated being indecisive.

Adeline tapped her fingers against the keyboard as she chewed on her lower lip, trying to decide what to do. She had so much information at her disposal, yet she found herself hesitating to act. What was she waiting for? At any moment she could pack her things and confront Slade herself, but she knew that she wouldn't.

At least, not yet.

Interesting things were happening in Metropolis. The Daily Planet featured a front-page article about Luthor kidnapping Superman by exposing him to Kryptonite. Why on earth did the man reveal his weakness to the press? It was stupid, even egotistical on his part.

She heard the door open behind her, but she didn't turn around in her chair. She knew who it was.

 _"Let me go up there, Mom,"_ Joey said, _"I'm the only one who can get in without suspicion."_

"No, Joey, I won't let you get involved."

 _"Why not?"_

"Because he's crazy," Adeline snapped. "He may be your father, but he's not the same man I married. If he truly loved you, Joey, he wouldn't have allowed you to get hurt."

She knew that it hurt for him to hear that, but what else could she say? That she had been stupid to marry him in the first place? How blind she was?

Adeline reached into her pocket and pulled out a case of cigarettes. She was trying to quit, but now she craved one more than ever. She didn't want to consider the idea that Slade had been crazy before she met him. It was always a possibility, but still…she had been happy with him, right?

 _"He's still my father,"_ Joey said, _"let me at least talk to him."_

"Talk to him?" Adeline repeated. "There's no talking to Slade. Believe me: I've tried."

 _Adeline watched her husband pack up his weapons. She didn't have to ask to know that he had another contract waiting for him. Her initial shock over discovering his secret life had worn away._

" _In case you care, he'll live."_

 _"I know. I called." He turned towards her. "Addie, it was a calculated risk. I didn't think he'd be hurt. I just couldn't compromise my professional standing."_

 _"No, you couldn't, could you?"_

 _Ever so carefully, Adeline pulled a gun from the back of her pants. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of her sons, who were hurt so much by their father. She tried to cock the gun quietly._

 _"Addie?"_

 _BAM!_

Had she been wrong to shoot him? He never did anything to hurt her afterwards. She was the one who sought to kill him. Adeline was still trying to do that now. Was it possible that he did feel regret for the way he treated her? If so, then he had a terrible way of showing it.

But was Slade crazy? Or did Grant's death hit him so much harder? Shake him to the bones until his brain rattled in its skull?

Why did Slade have to drag Grayson into this mess? Was Slade really trying to fill the void Grant left behind? If so, then he wasn't doing a good job of it. Because Grayson wasn't his real son perhaps Slade felt that he could treat Grayson however he felt was right.

Adeline knew that it wouldn't work. No matter what Slade did. Eventually Grayson was going to crack from the sheer insanity. Forced loyalty never worked. No one was going to win this, unless Grayson gave up entirely.

She gave in and pulled out a cigarette. Smoke billowed out from her nostrils as she lit it and took a long drag. Joey sat in a chair next to her, a sad expression on his face. He was so different from his father. It was strange, really, how Slade's son could be so kind and gentle…

"Let's tune back into Metropolis," Adeline said, "and see what's up with Superman."

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

To his surprise, he found that Jared's pep talk made him feel empowered. Slade obviously had no idea that the Holdens knew what was going on. They pretended to know nothing so that they wouldn't get hurt.

For so long he had been used to the idea that the heroes would save people, and not the other way around. He was so used to doing things for other people. For some reason he had never fathomed the idea that civilians could help him. Did he really just expect them to walk quietly to the side and watch from the sidelines?

The most he could do was call Jared back.

Dick pulled out the radio from underneath the bed. As he did his hand also caught the child's drawing hidden there. He unfolded it and looked at the picture again. Despite his efforts, he still hadn't figured out much about Slade's background, but if this was Slade's place then this must have been done by Slade's child.

 _Slade had a family,_ Dick thought, _he did. So why does he feel the need to fill the void inside him? Why does he have to force me to replace someone he lost?_

He had been too afraid to ask Slade about his family before. Last night, he was almost tempted to ask if he had a son. The ways that Slade acted (when he wasn't violent or irrational) made Dick think that Slade had raised kids before. In fact, after last night Dick was sure of it.

Slade would never admit it out loud, even when Dick asked him directly. Perhaps the question that he shouldn't ask was: "do you think of me as a son?" Dick had already tried that and Slade deliberately avoided the question. Maybe the question should be: "Do you miss your son?"

Why couldn't Slade admit it out loud? He dropped so many hints that he thought of Dick as a surrogate son. Dick thought back to all of the things Slade ever said to him. He said that someday, Dick may see Slade like a father. But then he contradicted himself by saying things like "I know I'm not your real father." Slade missed his son and was trying to replace him with Dick. As Dick thought this over he realized that it was flawed it so many ways.

It was understandable. It was relatable. But it was still wrong.

His failure as a person, as a father, was what drove him forward. Did Slade know that he fudged up his last attempt and was he trying to make up for it now? If Slade indeed had a son that died, then Dick needed to find out how he died. No matter how relatable Slade's past was, Dick knew that what Slade was doing was wrong. Dick felt as though he was being set up to fail: he could never be an adequate replacement for a son Slade lost. At the same time he knew that he was in a unique position. If he could somehow turn the table on Slade and convince him to stop doing this…well, it was a long shot to be sure. Dick knew that he couldn't physically beat Slade, so would his best bet be to bring Slade to the good side?

 _Is it possible?_ Dick thought. _What if I can convince Wintergreen first? Having two people talk to him might make everything better._

Never—in his entire superhero career—had he ever considered doing this: convincing a villain to turn to the good side. Had it ever happened before? Was it possible? Dick wouldn't know unless he tried. And if he did it then he knew that, if he failed, it would be his last attempt to counter Slade.

Static hissed through his ears as he tuned the radio. Almost immediately he heard angry male voices snarling at each other. At first Dick was puzzled, but then he realized that his weak transmitter must have picked up a stronger signal.

 _Is that…Slade? And Luthor? Talking together?_

Instead of logging off and waiting for Slade to end his conversation Dick decided to stay and listen. A part of him wanted to know what Slade was so angry about. He knew that the mercenary wouldn't tell him.

It wouldn't hurt to know what was going on in the world.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

"Luthor, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

It took most of Slade's self-control to keep himself from yelling. He didn't want Dick to hear the conversation.

He hated leaving so abruptly, but while he was talking to one of the other hunters his cell phone rang. It was Wintergreen telling him that Luthor was on the radio. He could tell immediately from the tone of Will's voice that it wasn't good news. Not wanting to leave Dick there without supervision, Slade forced him to leave. Now Slade sat in his office, practically foaming at the mouth.

"I'm sorry, Slade, but I got tired of waiting."

Something in Luthor's voice told Slade that the mastermind wasn't sorry at all for acting before the signal. With the Justice League so paranoid who knew what the repercussions will be?

"Look, I've had Superman breathing down my neck for the past three months," Luthor snapped. "After I'm through with him I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill the strongest man in the world."

It wasn't that Slade whether or not Superman died. In fact, it might even make his job easier, but now wasn't the right time to do it. If he was going to kill the JLA members off one-by-one then he wanted to hit them all at once.

"Damn," Slade snarled.

All in all, he shouldn't be surprised that Luthor did this to him. After all, he was a criminal mastermind of his own. But he thought that Luthor would be smarter than this. If they timed this right then Luthor wouldn't have the Justice League breathing down his neck.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to kill Batman," Luthor snapped. "You're the one who killed all those people. You're the one who started this mess."

"Listen to me you moron: The Justice League is paranoid right now over the deaths I managed. This is going to set them off like Fourth-of-July fireworks."

Well, it was too late to prevent it now. Slade was just going to have to pick up the pieces that Luthor left behind and make the best of this situation. He didn't like that one bit. He hated cleaning up after other people.

"You're one to talk, Slade. Kidnapping the Bat's brat sure as hell _isn't_ going to set them off either."

That hit a nerve. Slade stood up and snarled into the receiver.

"But at least I planned ahead. You're not making any sense."

"This makes perfect sense to me: I have plans too, Slade, and this is perfect time for me to enact them."

Didn't Luthor realize that this wouldn't benefit anyone? Sure, having Superman out of the way would benefit many villains, but Slade wanted the entire Justice League out of his way. Once a certain time limit passed the League members would come to Superman's aid. Luthor, in his irritatingly superior voice, continued to speak.

"You know what, it's not that I'm ungrateful for sending me the Kryptonite. I thank you dearly for the Kryptonite. I'll send you a gift basket."

Before Slade said anything Luthor hung up on him. Slade slammed the switch off and began to seethe. Nothing was going according to plan anymore. Perhaps it was time that he went back to Jump City and fix things.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

For a moment he sat in complete, shocked silence. Dick took off his headphones and stared at the radio, his eyes wide and terrified.

 _He's going to kill Bruce…and Clark…and what did Slade mean by "the deaths"? Are other people dead? What's going on?_

There were so many unanswered questions. Just what had been going on in the outside world while he was away? What if there were other people dead? Other people that Dick knew? His stomach twisted into a knot of worry. He didn't want to think about it, but now he felt stupid. Of _course_ Slade would do this.

To his astonishment Dick felt betrayed, but why should he be surprised? Of course Slade would do these things…of course he would…the Justice League members were never part of the bargain. Even though everything that Slade told him was somewhat true, Dick couldn't help but feel that Slade contradicted himself.

All he wanted was someone to trust. Even if Slade was a villain he had been keeping his promise not to hurt the Titans. To an extent he had learned to trust Slade. He trusted Slade not to hurt any of his friends…but he never expected Slade to expand that circle to Bruce and the League.

 _I need to warn Bruce. Help Clark...those poor people who died. I need to do something._

But what should he do? What _could_ he do? Should he act immediately or pretend not to know anything? Could he continue to act as though he liked being with Slade? He felt as though he was on a tight-rope. One push would send him over the edge. In a way, it already had.

 _What can I do?_ Dick thought. _I'll never be able to defeat Slade…_

Rage bubbled up within him. How could he have been so stupid? Slade was just lolling him into a sense of false security. He didn't lie to him about the Justice League, but he didn't tell Dick either. Just because they hadn't talked about them didn't mean that Dick didn't still care for them. Keeping the truth away from someone was just as bad as lying.

 _I'll need to convert Slade. I need to talk him out of it. But doing that will require that I submit myself to whatever punishment he'll dish out on me for making the radio. He'll demand that I tell him who the radio operator is. He'll hurt them. Is it worth the risk? What if he hurts the Titans?_

Slade was still unpredictable. While Dick could, to a certain extent, manipulate him, he knew that all hell would break loose once he admitted that he established radio contact with the Justice League. Slade would not be happy. Not happy at all.

Eight months ago he would have been willing to use any kind of force to bring Slade down, but now he knew better. Slade would beat him. As he sat there, weighing his options, he tried to think of the best way to handle this. Even if he tried to talk to Slade, he felt that the encounter would end in a fight anyway. The question was, however: should he bring the fight to Slade or should he let Slade bring the fight to him? He didn't know.

And that scared him.

 **END OF PART 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you hear that? It's the sound of plotlines colliding. It is a very beautiful sound.

Poor Supes…ya know, I've just been in a Superman mood lately. I have never been a big fan of Supes myself, but I believe that reading/watching the right interpretation of Superman is good.

Review!

P.S If there is any backstory you guys want to know about the OCs, then tell me in your review. If I can sneak it in without damage to the main story arc then I'll squish it in. If not, then I won't add any more information than is necessary for the main story arc.

P.S.S: Do you remember that superhero essay I told you guys about? Guess who got an A-? :D


	25. Trust, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I sure as hell don't own Teen Titans. Or Batman. Or the Justice League.

**A/N:**

Artwork by me and another artist for this chapter! Hope you enjoy! 

* * *

Part 3:

The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze

October

Chapter 25: Trust

**-WW-**

**Cabin**

**Wyoming Rockies**

Although it was late, Wintergreen decided to stay up a little later than usual. He knew that, because of Slade's recent talk with Luthor, he might be needed to talk some sense into Slade. Slade was in his office, trying to arrange his people to work things out.

It was quiet in the house, except for the sizzling of the fire Wintergreen started a few minutes ago. It was one of the few times that the place was quiet. He sat on the couch reading a book, until a young, soft male voice broke the silence.

"Can I talk to you?"

Surprised, Wintergreen looked up from the book he was reading. Dick stood in the doorway in his oversized pajamas, cupping his elbows in his hands as he waited for Wintergreen to respond. He looked like he just got out of bed. He squinted in the sudden light. Neither Slade nor Wintergreen locked Dick's door at night anymore. If Slade didn't want him to go somewhere then he would lock those doors. Dick knew that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere anyway, so why bother?

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Wintergreen asked. "It's late."

"I…I know."

Something in the way Dick spoke sparked Wintergreen's curiosity. He could guess that Dick wasn't trying to be sneaky. He just stood there, as though he didn't know what to do. What was he waiting for? Well, maybe he was unsure whether or not he was allowed to be here. Was he afraid that Wintergreen would call in Slade? Wintergreen thought briefly of doing that, but then decided against it.

"Sit down, Richard. I won't lecture you."

Hesitantly, he sat down on one of the armchairs. Wintergreen sighed and took off his reading glasses. "What's on your mind?"

"I know I don't talk to you much…but I want some advice."

Although the boy kept mostly to himself he occasionally talked to Wintergreen. However, he had never initiated a long conversation, and neither did Wintergreen. It wasn't his place to make friends with the boy, but he knew that Dick needed friends. Badly.

"And Slade can't give that to you? Isn't that what a mentor is supposed to do?"

"It's about Slade."

"Well…that can be a broad subject…anything in particular?"

Dick played with the edge of his tee shirt. A few seconds of silence passed between them as Dick tried to think of what to say. His knee bounced nervously. Wintergreen waited patiently as Dick sat there, perhaps gathering the courage to voice his opinions.

"Wintergreen," Dick said, "how can I possibly trust him?"

The old butler knew what Slade said to the boy. He knew that Dick still struggled to accept Slade's help and trust, but he had changed so much in the course of nine months. Once he got past this last hurdle and trusted Slade fully then all would be well.

"I know it's hard for you, given your rather…interesting…history with Slade, but you have to accept his trust. Slade knows what he's doing."

As his best friend, of course Wintergreen knew how Slade worked. He trusted that Slade knew what he was doing. He trusted the fact that Slade picked the right apprentice. At first, Wintergreen wasn't sure if picking a Titan—and the previous protégée of the Batman—was the best choice. Now, though, Wintergreen could see why Slade chose Dick.

"I know you're up to something," Wintergreen replied calmly, "and I'm not going to make you tell him or me. Talk to him yourself."

"He's going to hurt me."

Wintergreen knew that the boy hurt in many ways. While his emotional side was slowly being nurtured Wintergreen knew that Slade still wasn't doing enough. The butler shut his book and studied Dick's face. The boy was trying hard to hide the anxiety in his voice, but he could detect the slightest hint of fear. Just by watching the two of them interact Wintergreen knew that the kid had a good reason to be fearful.

When Wintergreen told Slade that he hated cleaning up after him, he meant it. Although he was Slade's friend that didn't mean that he approved of the methods by which Slade decided to teach his apprentice. He understood that it might be necessary, but Wintergreen disliked having to patch Dick up.

"What makes you say that?" Wintergreen asked, choosing his words carefully. "He hasn't done anything to you in months."

"I can't trust him…not when he hurts me if I do something wrong."

There was not much Wintergreen could say to counter that. This was something he had tried to reiterate to Slade over and over again. Yet why was Dick asking him this now? Right now the tension between them was almost gone, but Wintergreen knew that some animosity still lingered.

"Why do you feel this way now?"

"I just…I just know that he's hurt me before. This isn't even about the Titans. I feel as though once we're back to Jump City he'll slip back into old habits."

Wintergreen tried to think of something to comfort the kid, but he couldn't think of anything to say. So instead of offering him advice he knew he couldn't give Wintergreen said something else.

"What do you want me to do?"

"If I confess something, then I don't want to get hurt. I don't want the Titans to get hurt."

"I can't make any promises." Wintergreen sighed. "But I suggest that if you are going to confess something, then don't do it now. Slade's in a rather…touchy mood."

It was odd, being stuck between these two. One of the reasons why he didn't leave Slade was because of the kid. He understood how frightened the kid felt and tried his best to make Slade understand that beating him wasn't going to do any good. While he understood that Slade wouldn't kill him on purpose, he knew that Slade wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.

"You know him best…how should I talk to him?"

Now Wintergreen turned his full attention to Dick. All-in-all, this was a very curious conversation. Why had Dick waited for so long to talk to him about Slade? Wintergreen didn't know. But was he going to deny Dick advice? No.

"Both of you are hard-headed. I don't know what you're confessing, but if it's something that's going to warrant a beating…then I would say it as gracefully as possible. Warm him up first with gentle conversation. Don't act scared. That'll only make your guilt more obvious," Wintergreen said, "assuming, of course, that you are guilty of something."

Dick bit his lower lip. Wintergreen felt an urge to ask what exactly Dick wanted to confess, just so that he could advice on how to break the news to Slade. But the moment passed. He would be tempted to tell Slade himself, and then that might make the situation worse. No, he was still adamant about having Dick man up and talk to Slade himself. Direct confrontation was the only way those two were ever going to work out their problems.

"Have you ever considered leaving him?" Dick asked. "Don't you have your own life to live?"

Had he considered leaving Slade? Yes, he had. There were so many things that he didn't approve of. Would Wintergreen admit it to Dick? No, he wouldn't admit that he considered leaving Slade. The point of all of this was not to scare him away.

"I chose this life. You also chose to work for Slade. Both of us need to make the best of it."

The butler glanced at his watch. The boy hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights—he knew this because Slade knew this. It was also hard not to hear the screams. The boy's dreams were filled with nightmares. Last night when he heard the boy screaming Wintergreen suggested that Slade stop ignoring him. He needed to show that he cared in other ways. If Dick was going to continue performing well he needed to sleep.

"Go to bed, Richard."

"I…thank you." Dick stood up, but he didn't move. "And I'm not thanking you just for the advice. You've been kind to me. I do respect you, Wintergreen. I'm sorry if I've never shown it."

Before Wintergreen could speak Dick left the room. Usually he ignored Dick, but he found himself curious. His face softened. He was a good kid. Once one got past that attitude it was easy to see this other side of him, the side that genuinely cared for people.

It was those odd moments that made Wintergreen pity the kid. He knew that Dick didn't want any sort of pity. His youthful pride prevented him from accepting any of that. Wintergreen knew that Slade saw only an opportunity to help a trouble orphaned boy who needed his help.

Wintergreen stood up and walked to Slade's office. He meant to go to turn in early himself, but now thoughts were swirling in his mind. Ever so carefully, he opened the door. Slade stood hunched over his desk. For the past few hours he had been contacting people: his pilot, his hitmen, everyone. He straightened when he heard the door open.

"If all goes well, we're leaving tomorrow," Slade said. "It's time we go back to Jump and get things done."

On his part, Wintergreen felt that the decision to leave Jump City in the first place was a good decision. However, coming back to this place only brought back memories. Before they left Jump City Wintergreen warned Slade about coming here, back to a place where he lived a different life. While Wintergreen accepted the fact that a lot of good did come out of this trip he knew that there was a slight danger coming back to a familiar place. But now was not the time to reiterate this to Slade.

"Slade," Wintergreen, "I know you're upset over Luthor. But don't take your frustration out on the boy."

"Why do you say that?" Slade turned. "I haven't done anything to him."

"He just came to me asking for advice on how to talk to you. And you know what, Slade, I feel as though I couldn't give him an adequate response."

"He came to you…?" Slade turned and looked at Wintergreen curiously. "To you?"

The expression on Slade's face was that of confusion. After his conversation with Dick Wintergreen felt like arguing for the boy's sake. Wintergreen knew that he sometimes gave Dick a hard time for deliberately misleading Slade, but the kid needed someone on his side.

"Yes. You may be satisfied with one friend in your life, but he needs other people to talk to." Wintergreen frowned. "I know you want him to come to you. He asked me how to trust you. Given all that you've ever done to him, I had some difficulty coming up with an adequate answer for you."

"I…I see."

"He's making an effort to relate to you. Don't blow it off."

This time it was different. While Wintergreen couldn't shake off the feeling that Dick was doing something against Slade, at least the kid was making the effort to talk to Slade. It was more than Wintergreen ever expected of him.

"Why do I have this feeling that he's telling you something that I'm not privy to?" Slade asked.

"Are you going to trust him, Slade?" Wintergreen replied. "Asking him to trust you won't cut it. You have to trust him in return."

"Will, if you're hiding something from me—"

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

That was the only reason why Wintergreen didn't press the boy into telling him anything. Slade was already doing that to him. Wintergreen had no intention of making Dick hate him.

"I would also suggest that you tell him about Grant."

"What—no. I won't."

"Wayne managed to connect with him. You have to do the same." Wintergreen paused. "It was merely a suggestion."

"I appreciate the advice, but I don't want to talk about Grant."

"In that case, sir, I suggest that you go to bed. Perhaps you'll be in a better mood in the morning."

"Maybe," Slade replied roughly, "'night, Will."

"Good night, Sir."

Wintergreen stepped to the side as Slade walked out of the office, muttering curses under his breath. The old butler shook his head sadly as he began to straighten the mess on Slade's desk. He hoped that both of them would take his advice.

**-BW-**

**Jump City, California**

**Titans Tower**

It was getting late, but Batman didn't care. He knew that the Titans would be up at this hour anyway. As he walked into the main room he felt a tinge of guilt that he never paid any attention to them when Dick was with them. True, they were young, but in the past year they had risen to prove themselves.

Without Robin they were forced to compensate for his absence. Without Robin they almost disbanded because none of them could work together without a good leader. But somehow they managed to stick together and protect Jump City—if rather crudely. Still, they had surprised Bruce.

Two of the Titans were in the main room. They jumped to their feet when they heard him enter the room—no doubt they thought that Cyborg's security system would tip them off. Maybe while he was here Batman would help them fix their security.

"Batman?" The empath—Raven—looked surprised to find Bruce there. "What are you doing here?"

"The media is focused on Superman right now," Batman said, "I beamed down from the JLA Watch Tower. Since everyone is focused on Superman I want to use this time to look for Slade's haunt in Jump City." He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Starfire and Beast Boy are in Star City with Speedy," Cyborg said, "Why can't the JLA handle thi—"

"We all have our own cities to protect," Batman replied. "Besides, Slade is out of the city. There's a good chance he might come back here. I want to look for his haunt again."

Several times before they had tried to do this, and every single time they failed. But now Batman realized that he should have acted sooner. With Slade out of the city there was a good chance that they could locate the haunt. Then once Slade and Dick got back to the haunt Batman and the Titans would be able to keep track of Slade as Dick figured out how the nanobots worked.

Then again, their time was limited.

"Take me through your trail again," Batman said, "let's retrace your steps before you were hit with the nanobots."

Raven and Cyborg exchanged glances. They had done it before, so they were probably wondering what Batman was going to do different this time. Well, this time Slade wasn't watching them. He was off somewhere outside the city, and Batman was going to use that to his advantage. If they ran into Sladebots then…they would deal with it.

"What do you hope to find in the haunt if they're gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Information about the nanobots," Batman replied. "If we can get rid of them ourselves then Dick won't have to spend more time learning from Slade. We can get him out of there faster."

But what if Slade still refused to come out of hiding, even after learning that the Titans were free of the nanobots? What then? Well, Batman was sure that, once the nanobots were out of the way, he could then bully his way to Slade. Have that final confrontation that would decide this once and for all.

"Let's go, then," Cyborg said.

**-CK-**

**Location Unknown**

Clark knew that he had to outwit Luthor, although he didn't know how. Without his brawn he wouldn't be able to outfight Luthor. He remembered the last time that Luthor got his hands on some Kryptonite. Batman was there, since Luthor accepted the Joker's help.

He lay on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. When he tried to move he realized that he almost couldn't. Pain shot through him every time he tried to move, but he forced himself to keep going. Why had Luthor stopped beating him? Was he just drawing out the agony? Superman didn't know. He rolled over to his knees and tried to look for an exit.

The most important thing to do right now was to get rid of the Kryptonite. Once he got rid of that then he would be able to stop Luthor. He didn't knew _how_ he was going to get rid of the Kryptonite, but he was going to. Somehow.

He pushed himself to his feet and tried to walk. While he was the most powerful man in the world it was so strange how an alien rock could make him so weak. A trail of blood followed behind him as he limped to the door. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor.

"Sir," a woman said, "aren't you going to deal with Superman?"

Superman heard Luthor impatiently pacing outside the door. After a few seconds the footsteps paused.

"As much as I would like to blow off some steam, I really can't."

"Are you afraid that Slade will retaliate?"

There was an uncomfortable paused. Even though Superman couldn't see Luthor's face he knew that the criminal mastermind must look pissed.

"Yes and no, Mercy. Maybe he'll crawl out of his hidey-hole or wherever the hell he is and send the kid after me. That'll be hilarious if he does." Luthor snorted. "What's he going to do? Kill me?"

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe."

Superman tuned out Luthor's voice as he allowed himself to momentarily lose himself in the pain. So, Luthor was fully aware of the situation with Dick. This didn't surprise Superman. And…what was going on in the outside world? What was Slade angry about? Did he plan something together with Luthor? If Slade did, then all of his plans got shot down when Luthor used the Kryptonite.

Superman took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. He would get over this…he would find a way out.

He just had to.

**-BB-**

**Star City**

**Star City Police Department**

"S'up, Titans?" Speedy asked, tipping his hat in acknowledgement.

Starfire and Beast Boy didn't expect to do much, but they were here anyway. He didn't know where the Justice League was at this time. Were they up in the Watch Tower? Probably. The Titans were surprised to hear back from Speedy, who requested their presence in Star City as they interrogated the assassin.

Although Beast Boy loved getting into the detective stuff, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task. What were the Justice League members doing? Yeah, Beast Boy liked to be optimistic but he wasn't sure how much he could do to help.

Even in Star City the tension was palpable. Just a few hours ago Green Arrow and Speedy apprehended the assassin. When Beast Boy and Starfire arrived in Star City they first became aware of the tension. Not just the tension present in the cops (who were glad to have the assassin under control) but the tension between Speedy and Green Arrow.

"So…" Beast Boy began hesitantly, "how did you guys manage to catch Jenkins when _Batman_ couldn't?"

Both Speedy and Green Arrow glared at him, although Green Arrow spoke first. "Technically we didn't catch him: Cheshire did."

All four of them turned as Jenkins began to groan. He stirred back to consciousness.

"Cheshire…that bitch…" Jenkins muttered, his voice barely audible.

Before anyone could do anything Speedy moved forward and punched Jenkins across the face. Flecks of blood flew through the air as Speedy used his bow to strike Jenkins again. Green Arrow leapt forward and half-wrestled, half-dragged Speedy off of Jenkins.

"Hold him back," Green Arrow snapped at the Titans. "Let me deal with this."

"No!" Speedy spat, struggling against the Titans. _"Let me get him, GA!"_

"Oh…did I touch a nerve, lover boy?" Jenkins asked, spitting out blood. "Good."

Speedy's chest rose and fell as he tried to lurch forward, shouting incomprehensible insults. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and tightened his grip on Speedy's arm. He didn't like holding his friend back, but even Beast Boy knew that they couldn't afford to allow Speedy to beat Jenkins to a pulp. Green Arrow grabbed a fistful of Jenkins' shirt and brought him close to his snarling face.

"We're not here to exchange insults, Jenkins," Green Arrow said. "We're here to discuss Slade."

Jenkins raised his head, blood dripping down from his nose and onto the white collar of his shirt. He licked his cracked lips and glared at them all.

"It's too late," Jenkins said, "Slade's plan is already set in motion. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"No," Green Arrow hissed, "We can always stop it."

"What are you gonna do, beat the answers out of me?" Jenkins demanded. "I have rights."

"We are vigilantes. We aren't bound by the law." Green Arrow spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "And right now, we're pissed."

For a moment they stared at one another, eyes narrowed, as though daring the other to spit first.

"Let lover boy over there work me over, then," Jenkins sneered, jerking his head towards Speedy. "I hope the cops over in the other room arrest him for it."

"We're not leaving until we get answers."

Beast Boy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting so late…they might even have to stay in Star City tonight. And if Jenkins continued to refuse to cooperate then the two Titans might have to extend their stay.

**-DG-**

**Cabin**

**Wyoming Rockies**

Dick said nothing all day.

Patiently, he waited for Slade's temper to cool. Even though the mastermind didn't look quite as mad as Dick expected him to be, Dick knew that he must be mad. Instead he focused his efforts on dealing with the other ways Slade expressed his anger. Even if he didn't know about Luthor's betrayal he would have gotten the gist that something was wrong. Slade was a little more snappish than usual.

That morning he came to a decision. He wasn't going to tell Slade that he had outside contact. Although he played with the idea as he tossed and turned in bed last night, eventually he came to the conclusion that _nothing_ good would come out of that. It was too much of a risk.

_I must be going crazy,_ Dick thought, _why did I even consider it?_

Not until that night after dinner—when everyone in the house began to wind down—did Dick say anything. He lingered at the table, placing his hands on the table and nervously dry-washing his hands.

"There's something I want to talk about."

He had to pluck up all of the courage he could muster. Yes, he had spoken out to Slade before, but this was going to be different. Slade always held the strings; he always directed the conversation where he wanted it to go. If Dick did this wrong then all hell would break loose.

"Really?" Slade asked, his voice pleasant. "What about?"

"The real reason why I'm here."

An awkward pause crept between them. It took most of Dick's self-control to remain calm and to keep his hands on top of the table. He needed to do his best not to appear threatening. The plan was to do nothing to antagonize Slade…if he could help it.

Slade leaned forward in his seat, his gray eye narrowing slightly as he considered Dick.

"Hmm...are we going to have this conversation again?" Slade asked, rising an eyebrow. "You're beating a dead horse."

"Can we just…not have the trigger?" Dick asked. "What if I said that it's not needed anymore?"

_That_ seemed to catch Slade off guard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the trigger. Dick sat still, wondering what Slade would do with it. He watched in agony as Slade's thumb brushed over the red button.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Please don't kill them. Just get rid of the probes and I'll…I'll stay with you. I won't try to run away or contact anyone. I…I do want to work for you."

Why did he have to sound so nervous? Watching Slade hold the trigger in front of him heightened his nerves. He tried not to bounce his knees in nervousness or wipe the sweat now trickling down his forehead. However, he knew that he couldn't stop talking now. He had to finish the conversation.

"You don't sound confident." Slade glanced at the trigger. "How will I know you'll keep your word?"

"I'll work for you. I already agreed to work for you, didn't I?" Dick asked, beginning to get irritated. "I'll keep my word."

He knew that he was asking a lot. It was the only thing he could come up with: the only compromise he could make in his position. Dick didn't harbor any false thoughts that he would get out of this apprenticeship anytime soon. Last night he thought this through over and over again. While he wanted to get out he knew that Slade would keep him here by other means. Besides, he had been living with Slade for almost a year now. It wouldn't make any difference if he stayed for a little while longer, right?

"Your word may not be enough," Slade replied. "I can't just throw away my leverage now, can I?"

Dick felt an urge to wither under Slade's hard gaze, but he didn't. He had to stand his ground. He knew where he stood on his loyalty. Once the probes were out of the way then Dick could work on freeing himself…or he could become privy to Slade's plans. That was what he wanted, right? Perhaps then, he could turn Slade to the right side.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you more than I did eight months ago."

That wasn't a direct answer. Dick sat still, wondering what to say. He didn't want to let Slade pull the conversation into a direction he didn't want it to go.

"Slade, stop doing this to me. You're not a villain."

Dick said this almost in a mumble, almost too afraid to voice this out loud. He shifted his gaze to the tabletop. He didn't want to antagonize Slade. That was not his intention.

"I didn't quite hear that."

Forcing himself to look up, Dick swallowed and spoke again. "I know for a fact that I need friends, Slade. Despite the fact that I still consider the Titans my friends, I'm willing to let them go. You need friends too."

The mercenary said nothing. Here, Dick was offering Slade friendship. It would buy him more time.

"I need friends?" Slade repeated. "What are you trying to say? That you'll stay with me to be friends?"

Neither of them laughed. Dick knew that it sounded so childish, but what else could he say?

"The real reason why you're here is to learn. Friendships are secondary."

Even though he was trying not to antagonize Slade, Dick couldn't help but keep glancing at the trigger in Slade's hand. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why wouldn't he put that thing away?

"Slade…please put that away."

Slade ignored him. The longer the trigger was out the more Dick became paranoid; the longer it was out it was more likely that he would make a bad decision.

"Haven't you ever considered not killing people?" Dick asked. "Doing the right thing?"

"The right thing? Morality is relative." Slade chuckled. "That's something you'll learn as you grow older."

"No, it's not."

"Your attempts to sway me are…cute, to say the least."

His disregard for what Dick was trying to say only made Dick angry. How could Slade claim that he cared about him if he wouldn't even listen? Would Slade ever change?

"Slade, you don't have to do this to me. Make friends the right way."

"Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?" Slade asked. "Because you're not doing a good job of it."

"I…no. I'm not."

"Good." Slade stood up. His tone became sinister. "Then let's make something clear: _I_ will decide when it is no longer necessary to have the nanobots. You are _not_ in a position to tell _me_ when I should stop using them."

His tone made it clear that the conversation was over. Dick's instincts screamed at him to stop talking and accept this, but he wanted to argue. He wanted to argue so badly. His irritation grew as Slade spoke in that patronizing tone, as if talking down to a child. Dick stood up and pushed the chair back.

"While we're at this let's make something clear on my part: you're not saying _anything_ right now that makes me want to trust you."

With the trigger still in plain view, Slade walked around the table towards Dick. The younger man forced himself not to take a step back. He couldn't tell if Slade was angry or not. Was he just irritated? If so, then why was the trigger still in his hand?

"Like it or not, you're going to _have_ to trust me," Slade said firmly. "Trust me to keep my end of the bargain. I will _not_ let them go. Not just yet. Although I do trust you more, you still have yet to prove your loyalty to me."

Dick felt as though he couldn't counter Slade's words. There was something about the way he spoke that suggested he could break out into violence at any time. Dick knew where he stood, but he had been obeying Slade for so long that it was almost becoming second nature to agree with whatever he said. Slade continued to speak.

"I know that you may still believe yourself to be the 'good guy,' but you've had trust issues in the past. How can I trust you when you betrayed your friends as Red X? You knew them longer than a year at that point, yet you still didn't tell them what you were doing."

"That doesn't have anything to do with—"

"This discussion is over," Slade announced. "Don't argue with me, Dick."

_No,_ Dick thought furiously, _it's not over._

As the conversation carried on Dick became more and more frustrated. A part of him wanted to trust Slade, to understand him and to talk to him sensibly. He was the hero, so he should give villains the chance to change. But once Slade flippantly dismissed Dick's offer to work for him _without_ the probes and took out the trigger then Dick began to feel frustrated. Everything was just a power struggle with Slade, wasn't it? He was a control freak who couldn't trust _anyone_ with a decision but himself.

"No, Slade."

_That_ did it.

Now there was no turning back from a confrontation. He didn't want to antagonize Slade, but Dick felt _so_ irritated! And he knew that Slade wouldn't push the trigger for backtalk—although he still had to be careful.

"I'm not in the mood for arguing," Slade hissed. "Don't try me, Dick. Not tonight."

Why was it that whenever Dick tried to talk about something that they needed to talk about—such as the nanobots—he ended up antagonizing Slade? He began the conversation with a perfectly good exit option. Now he felt cornered, and cornered men do desperate things.

The problem with their relationship was that they _couldn't_ have the nanobots between them. Slade would only talk about what he wanted to talk about or whatever he thought was appropriate. If Slade honestly expected Dick to trust him then he would have to trust Dick back. They would have to be able to talk about these things without backtracking into violence.

"Is that a threat?" Dick asked, his voice harsh. "I thought we were past that stage."

"As a matter of fact: it is." Slade stabbed a finger towards the hall. "I've had enough of this. Go to your room."

Dick stood there, his hands balled into fists at his side. He was really asking for it, wasn't he? Briefly, he wondered what _would_ happen if he continued to act like this. The thing was that he was no longer uncertain about where he stood. Slade may be relatable, but those memories…those horrible flashbacks…reminded him that Slade was incredibly dangerous. Unlike Bruce, he was less likely to be able to control his sadistic tendencies once he got going. In a way, Dick was testing Slade: if the mercenary didn't end up beating him into the floor or pushing the trigger, then Dick knew that he could trust him. Somehow, though, it didn't seem likely that it _would_ happen now.

"Not until you're willing to compromise."

Out of the corner of his eye Dick saw Slade's hand momentarily curl into a fist. He really was trying not to hit him, wasn't he? How long would that last?

Slade grabbed Dick's upper arm and pulled him uncomfortably close, his voice barely containing his simmering rage.

"This is your last warning. I suggest that you stop talking before you put yourself in deeper trouble."

How could Slade be the same man who comforted him during his nightmares? For some reason, his feeling of betrayal grew. Slade put so much effort into making Dick trust him, yet Slade couldn't give it back. The mercenary _knew_ that Dick didn't like being lied to...or being kept away from the truth. But he did it anyway.

Slade hurt so many people because of Dick. So many people—innocent civilians—were dead on his account. Dick didn't want that. Slade claimed that the people Dick had made his family—Bruce, the Titans, the League—were liable to abandon him because of their duty, because they could die in the line of fire. Well, of course they would, since Slade planned to murder them all. Dick forced his way out of Slade's grip.

"All villains are backstabbing!" Dick snapped, his frustration finally overcoming him. _"No wonder Luthor screwed you over!"_

An uncomfortable silence rang between them. Slade said nothing. His brow furrowed as he considered Dick for the briefest of seconds.

"…what was that?"

Dick felt himself stiffen. Did he just blurt out what he thought he did? His tongue felt like lead; he was unable to speak. A cold shiver ran down his back as he realized what he had done. Suddenly, Dick felt very, very, afraid. Slade stood up and towered over him.

"Dick, I asked you a question. Answer it."

His silence was just as damming. Dick took a defensive step backwards, almost tripping on his feet in his haste to get away from Slade. He remembered Wintergreen's advice, but he couldn't help but feel so scared. Slade slowly advanced towards him.

"Is there something…you wish to tell me?" Slade's voice sounded low and dangerous. "You said something about Lex Luthor, did you not?"

There was nothing he could do to take back his words.

Dick had lived with Slade for so long that he could anticipate his movements. He trusted the anxiety knotting his chest. There was something about the way Slade talked, the tone in his voice and the way that he moved that suggested violence. There was going to be no talking to this man. Not tonight. The younger man hunched his shoulders, as though tensing his muscles to defend himself. He backed away slowly, still not speaking.

"Dick, answer me now!"

Dick moved like lightening. As Slade closed in on him he kneed Slade in the stomach. Dick headbutted Slade's chin, ducked down, and swept Slade's feet out from underneath him. Did he really catch the mercenary off guard? He didn't even stop to consider it. He stomped on Slade's arm and pinned it to the floor. He worked quickly, knowing that his weight wouldn't be enough to hold the older man down.

Cold. Ruthless. He felt nothing. Nothing except the thought that, if he didn't fight as coolly or ruthlessly then he would lose. He didn't want to lose. Dick had to start the fight. Now that Slade knew he had some form of outside communication there was nothing left but a physical confrontation. Since Slade wouldn't hesitate to beat him (even if he told Slade out of his free will it still would have happened). No matter how nice Slade acted, no matter how many times he said that he cared, he still wouldn't hesitate to beat him.

That was why he couldn't trust Slade.

Too many times he had been beaten down into the floor. For the past nine months he had allowed Slade to play with him like a puppet. Even if he lost this battle, it would be a vivid reminder for the real reason why he resisted Slade.

Dick bent down, snatched the controller from Slade's wrist and ripped it free. He clutched it tightly, afraid to let it go. Several thoughts swirled at the back of his mind. Did he really just do this? Was Slade going to let him get away with this? Dick didn't know. All he knew was that he now he had the damn thing in his hand.

A part of him felt guilty for betraying Slade's trust. But was it really trust? Did Slade truly see him as a son? If he did, then he wouldn't have held back information. He would have told Dick that he was planning to kill Bruce and that he gave Luthor the tools to kill Clark. He would have gotten rid of the nanobots. However, now he could say that he at least tried to talk Slade out of it. At least he gave Slade a chance. And, now, it was obvious that Slade wasn't going to try to talk things through.

"I've made up my mind, Slade," Dick said, "I can't trust you."

Before he had time to hear Slade's response Dick turned and sprinted out of the door. Adrenaline pumped through his system as he tried not to think about what Slade was going to do to him once he caught up. He knew that he needed a good head start.

Slade was going to follow, after all.

* * *

**Bonus Fanart:**

 

Artwork by [elvenstar-imrahil](http://elvenstar-imrahil.deviantart.com/)

* * *

**A/N:**

HOLY SHIT RUN DICK RRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

I suppose you guys are getting a headache from the emotional whiplash I'm putting you guys through. I don't know where the first scene came from, but it was so interesting writing from Wintergreen's point of view. His character isn't explored much in fanfiction, and his relationship with Robin even less so.

Also, yes, Dick has basically been driven to desperation at this point.

And once you're done yelling at your computer screen, I would be ever so happy if you would review.


	26. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Dudes and dudettes, if I owned TT this would already be an animated movie. But, alas, I don't work for DC or own any rights to these wonderful characters.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Dudes and dudettes, if I owned TT this would already be an animated movie. But, alas, I don't work for DC or own any rights to these wonderful characters.

 **A/N:**

Best responses yet for a chapter. 23 comments within a twenty-four hour period…wow….that was the largest response I've ever had for a chapter yet. Thanks.

Also, we have now passed the word count for "Dust." This is now officially my longest-running story on FF.

Cool.

Also, **Mellowtopian** drew a doodle for the last chapter's cliffhanger. Link on my profile.

On a last minute note: **I have an important anouncement on my profile page for those who have asked me to critique/beta read stories in their reviews. This is also for people who are interested sending me a beta request. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to go away or something mean like that. Just please take the time to read the announcement.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Promises

 **-DG-**

Woods

Wyoming Rockies

Dick had never felt so alone.

Pure adrenaline pumped through his system as he high-tailed his butt out of there and to the woods. He clutched the controller in his right hand, tensing as he listened for approaching footsteps. Even though Slade had taught him a few tricks about hunting big game he knew that he had become the hunted now.

But he couldn't stop now.

Try as he might to make less noise Dick knew that he was making a racket. All he had to do was get the controller somewhere safe, somewhere where Slade wouldn't be able to find it. Or destroy it. Dick planned to run as fast as he could to the small city, where he planned to raise the alarm. He had already contacted the JLA Watch Tower through the amateur radio station. It was now or never.

He hid behind a tree and tried to control his breathing. He couldn't allow himself to be heard. He forced himself to control his breathing. Dick threw the first punch. Right now, he was in control of the situation because Slade had been thrown off guard.

 _I still can't believe I caught him off guard like that,_ Dick thought. _I still can't believe that I knocked him_ down.

As he leaned against the tree he became aware of just how stupid the decision to attack Slade was. Here he was, out in the woods during October, without a jacket and lost in the woods that Slade knew better than he did. Goosebumps rose on his exposed skin as he began to shiver.

 _Hide and seek…_ Dick thought, _cops and robbers. Let's see if I can play this game now._

The odds weren't in his favor, but he needed to try. Dick moved quietly through the woods, using every ounce of cunning and stealth he had in his arsenal. Although he didn't want to think about the fact that Slade taught him all of these tricks he knew that he had to use them. It was the only way he could possibly outsmart Slade.

He began to run again.

The hair rose on the back of his neck as he listened for footsteps. The hand clutching the trigger began to slick with sweat. Dick skidded to a halt and looked down at the controller in his head. This was the source of all of his troubles. This thing was the only reason why he agreed to work for Slade in the first place. He needed to destroy it. But how?

What if destroying the trigger set the probes off? He hadn't thought of that. Fear crawled into him at the thought of inadvertently causing the Titans' deaths. He wanted to destroy this thing but he didn't know what would happen. He just couldn't be sure. Again, he chided himself for acting so soon. Should he hide it? If so, hide it where?

"I must admit, you have gotten better."

Dick snapped his head around, trying to find the source of Slade's voice. He started as Slade loomed from the darkness, backing away defensively. How long had he been standing there? Why didn't Dick see him before?

"Your situational awareness skills still need a bit of refining," Slade said, his voice coldly nonchalant. "Perhaps you should have waited until then. Or maybe until we went back to Jump City."

Instead of replying Dick put the trigger in his pocket and held up his fists defensively. He was aware of the weight of the controller in his pants pocket and how vulnerable he felt. But he didn't care. For once he was in control, if only for the briefest moment. He managed to catch Slade off guard, and at least that was something. He couldn't stop now.

"If you hadn't taken the controller and run away I might have forgiven your insubordination," Slade said, "but now I don't think that'll be the case."

"How can I trust you?" Dick asked, backing away. "When you lie to me, keep information from me…beat me?"

"You know, I thought that we got past this stage," Slade said, "your defiance is now irritating."

"Screw you, Slade."

He said this with as much animosity as he could. Almost in tandem, the two of them lunged towards each other in a flurry of fists. It was hard to see in the dark. So much adrenaline pumped through his systems that his moves became nearly flawless, just as Slade trained him to be. Each dodged the other's fist and each moved in swiftly, both intending to harm.

Was he scared? Yes, he was. But if he managed to at least _destroy_ or hidethe controller then he wouldn't have to worry about the Titans anymore. Whatever hell Slade would throw at him then…it wouldn't matter, just as long as they were safe.

They continued to fight in the dark. Neither of them spoke. It seemed as though both were so furious with the other that no words were needed. Dick fought as hard as he could, trying to put everything Slade had ever taught him into effect.

As though sensing that Dick was really trying to beat him, Slade upped the intensity. The blows he had been holding back before now came flying with deadly force towards his face. Dick was forcibly reminded of the time he fought the Slade replica—just after his undercover mission with Red X failed. This time, though, Dick wasn't trying to stop Slade from destroying Jump City. These past nine months made everything much more personal than it had been before.

Slade grabbed his head and slammed him against a pine tree. Blood began to roll down the side of his face as the rough bark abraded his skin. Holding him against the tree, Slade brought back his fist and rammed it into Dick's stomach.

As Dick struggled to clear his head Slade bent down and took the controller back. Slade held the controller out of Dick's reach, his thumb over the button. Dick froze, his eyes fixed on the trigger. They stared at each other for a few seconds, as though daring each other to act first. Dick raised a hand.

"Don't…" Dick said. "Don't….please don't…"

"Shut up."

He didn't move as Slade came forward. Slade gripped his upper arm tightly and began to drag him back to the cabin. Slade almost broke into a run. Dick continued to trip as he struggled to keep up with Slade, fear consuming him like a monster devouring its prey. Neither of them spoke.

As they came through the front door Wintergreen's eyes widened as he watched them walk past.

"Slade, what's go—"

"Not a word, Will," Slade hissed.

A burst of warm air greeted him as Dick was dragged into the room, but he had little time to enjoy that as the mercenary threw him roughly to the floor. Dick tried to scuttle away, but Slade stepped on his chest and pressed down, pinning Dick to the floor. Panicking, Dick tried to roll out from underneath him, but the more he moved the harder Slade pressed down on him. He struggled to breathe, the sudden restriction of air made him feel claustrophobic.

"Slade, stop," Wintergreen snapped, stepping forward. "If you hurt him anymore—"

"I don't want to hear it," Slade replied. "If the kid wants to play rough, then we'll play rough."

 _"Stop this, both of you!"_ Wintergreen exclaimed, his voice rising. "Violence is not necessary."

 _What?_

Did Wintergreen really just say that? Surprised, Slade lessened the pressure on Dick's chest, allowing Dick to roll out from underneath Slade's boot. Even though he knew that Wintergreen was trying hard not to make this situation any worse, Dick wanted to fight. But he stood still, wondering what Slade was going to say.

"Unfortunately, it is." Slade cracked his knuckles. "You are not needed at the moment, Will."

For some reason, Dick felt as though he was privy to some tension between Wintergreen and Slade. All this time…had Wintergreen been lobbying for his wellbeing? The butler looked back-and-forth between them, as though trying to decide what to do. Dick shut his eyes for a brief moment, hoping that Wintergreen would choose the right thing to do. However, in his heart he knew what Wintergreen would ultimately choose. Hardly a flicker of emotion passed Wintergreen's face as he made a decision.

"I'll have the ice packs and gauzes ready," Wintergreen said, his voice full of disappointment, "Don't be too hard on him."

 _I can't...trust...anyone._

And with that Wintergreen turned and left the room. Dick hung his head. Did he feel disappointed that Wintergreen relented? A little, but he understood that Wintergreen would always stay by Slade's side. Did Wintergreen also understand that he wouldn't be able to stop Slade even if he tried or wanted to? Maybe. With Wintergreen out of the room Slade turned his attention back to Dick.

"So this is how you treat your friends, Dick?" Slade asked. "You backstab them?"

Dick found himself shaking his head. _Does Slade consider me a friend?_ Dick thought. _No, he's just lying again. He never means what he says when he wants me to act a certain way, so how can he accuse me of betraying his trust when he won't give it back to me?_

"You're going to kill Bruce…" Dick whispered, and then he grew more confident. _"You're going to kill Bruce!"_

Silence filled the air after Dick yelled this. Dick wanted to believe that it wasn't true. In a sense he felt as though he was the one betrayed. After all, Slade put so much effort into trying to make Dick believe that he honestly cared about his well-being. Now Dick knew that it would never be possible. Not with Slade.

Slade towered over him, but he didn't deny this claim. Undeniable hatred filled Dick as a thousand insults crossed his mind. Slade was planning to kill the one person in the world who took him in when no one else would, the man who trained him to protect himself and others. The man who he thought of as a father, even though Bruce never made Dick call him that. Even if Dick couldn't manage to protect himself he could manage to protect others.

He just couldn't allow Slade to hurt Bruce.

"How did you find out?"

Dick didn't even bother answering that question. He was so full of rage that he couldn't even answer the question. To an extent he felt betrayed. How could he ever think that he could trust Slade? Of course he couldn't trust Slade. _I hate him,_ Dick thought, _I hate him for doing this to me._

"Bruce wasn't part of the bargain," Dick snarled, "leave him out of this."

"You knew that he would eventually get involved," Slade replied. "Drop it, Dick. You're in enough trouble as it is."

 _"NO!"_

Stupid, stupid. Dick continued to back away even though he knew that it was useless to run. But he was tired of running. Tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. Tired of being manipulated. He wanted a final confrontation. He knew it wasn't going to be tonight, but he could try.

"I agreed to be your apprentice because you threatened to kill the Titans," Dick said, "leave Bruce alone. Leave the Justice League alone. Leave other people alone. They're not part of the bargain."

Slade was going to kill Bruce…no, Dick wouldn't let him kill Bruce. He knew that Bruce would tell him not to worry, but Dick couldn't help it. The Titans were being used as leverage against him, not Batman. Slade could easily threaten to kill the Titans to make Dick stop, but he didn't. What was Slade waiting for? One last excuse to actually push the button?

"How did you find out?" Slade repeated, much more firmly this time.

"Call off the plan to kill him and I'll tell you."

"You," Slade replied, stepping closer, "are not in a position to negotiate."

Slade really didn't plan on him finding out, did he? But Dick couldn't leave this alone. He needed to help Bruce. The reason why he was here stuck in this godawful apprenticeship in the first place was because he was trying to save the people he loved. He was mad that Slade decided to add Bruce to the list. Dick's lips pulled back into a smirk.

"Try me."

Almost immediately Dick wished that he hadn't said that. Slade rammed a fist into his stomach, causing Dick to double over in pain. Before Dick could recover Slade grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the chest, knocking all the air out of him.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Once Dick hit the floor he rolled over and bounced to his feet. He could already feel the bruises begin to form all over his body. Sweat made his shirt cling uncomfortably to his back and stung his eyes, but Dick didn't care. He raised his fists defensively, mentally and physically preparing himself for whatever Slade was going to do to him. His eyes widened as Slade took out his bo-staff. He was completely defenseless; Slade wasn't even going to allow him to defend himself. He looked around briefly for anything that could be used as a weapon, anything at all. Slade rushed towards him.

With the skills of an acrobat raised from birth, Dick flipped over the couch as Slade swung the bo-staff at him. He needed something to fight with…this wasn't fair…not at all. Dick backed away, keeping Slade in constant vision.

"What the hell were you thinking, Dick? Defying me like that?"

Dick avoided another swing of the bo-staff, his heart pumping madly as he felt the air _woosh_ in front of his face.

"I know you're smarter than this…so why did you run knowing you have nowhere to go?"

His next move wasn't so graceful. A cry of pain filled the room as Slade finally managed to hit him in the small of the back. Dick crumpled to his knees, gasping as he struggled not to collapse and fall unconscious to the floor. The cold, metal tip of the bo-staff tipped his chin up so that he looked up at Slade. Without the mask, Slade looked absolutely livid.

It wasn't the rage of Bane or the crazy smile of the Joker. In a way, Dick wished that Slade expressed more emotion. The expression on his face was that of pure, cold fury.

Dick was reminded of how he used to be afraid of Batman, but this…this was so different. He would never be afraid of Bruce the way he was afraid of Slade. When he lived with Bruce he was always afraid that he would fail, never live up to the expectations of Gotham's Dark Knight…never live up to the expectations he created for himself. With Slade he sometimes felt that he would fail…to survive.

"Anywhere is better than being with you."

He knew it was a stupid thing to stay. At first he thought that Slade would jam the bo-staff into his throat, but the mercenary didn't. Grimacing from the pain, Dick ignored the bo-staff resting against his neck and tried to stand up. Immediately Slade hit him in the side, forcing him back down to his knees.

"Don't get up. We're not done yet. "

Gritting his teeth, Dick forced himself not to spit an insult. He hated being on his knees…and even more so when Slade decided to lecture him. Slade began to circle him, keeping the tip of the bo-staff against Dick's neck.

"I have a lot of questions for you, Dick, and I want you to answer them truthfully. Lie to me and you'll come to regret it."

Instead of listening to Slade Dick grabbed the bo-staff and tried to wrench it out of Slade's hands. Stars popped in front of his eyes as Slade slammed it across the face. The hot metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as the inside of his cheek began to bleed. Dick cried out before he could stop himself. When Slade spoke, his tone was laced with bitter disappointment.

"You know, I really thought you changed. But in reality, you're more messed up than I thought. You couldn't trust Wayne…you couldn't trust the Titans…and you can't trust me."

"No," Dick replied, "you're the one who's messed up. It wasn't enough just to keep me prisoner, was it? You had to mess with my head as well!"

Dick scooted forward and lashed his legs out, attempting to bring Slade to the floor. The older man caught hold of his leg and swung him against the wooden table. This time Dick couldn't get to his feet on time. As he tried to stand sharp shards of pain stabbed his back. He felt Slade grab a fistful of his hair, forcing his head to jerk upward.

"Why do you have to make things so hard for yourself?" Slade shook his head. "Now, back to business: how did you know about Luthor?"

Dick said nothing. How long could he keep silent before Slade threatened to push the trigger? Every second, every minute, every hour counted. He yelped as Slade hit him in the face again, the hit so painful that his eyes began to water. He gulped for air and struggled to breathe. Slade grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you were trying to do," Slade whispered. "Tell me your plan of betrayal and destruction. I'd love to hear it."

"No."

Why had he even tried to do this in the first place? This was dumb. He should have waited until they went back to Jump City. Dick wondered why Slade was bothering to beat him at all. Why didn't he just kill the Titans?

 _I am really that selfish?_

As Slade kicked him again Dick realized what the criminal mastermind was trying to do: establish control. This time Slade wasn't going to hold back. This time Slade was going to beat him until he squealed. He wanted to show Dick that even without the lives of the Titans at stake he could still keep control.

But Dick couldn't just give in…not now that whoever was in the JLA Watch Tower was informed of his whereabouts. He had to keep strong, he had to keep this up until—

"I said: what were you trying to do?"

The younger man bit his tongue to stop himself. Although he shuddered with pain he made every effort not to whimper. His arms shook as he tried to push himself to his knees, but what was the point? There was nowhere for him to run.

Slade looked up as soon as Wintergreen entered the room again. Wordlessly, the butler placed the makeshift radio on the table. Dick's heart sank. There was no turning back now…

"I found this in his room," Wintergreen said. "I don't know where he got the materials for it, Sir."

Dick rolled over and pushed himself to his knees, wiping blood away from his cheek with the back of his hand. He was so afraid…not only for himself or the Titans but also for Jared Holden. The kid knew what he was risking when he agreed to help Dick contact the JLA Watch Tower, but so many people had already died on Dick's account. So many people could be hurt. But Dick knew that he could do nothing now. Slade walked over to the table and picked up the radio.

"Interesting…and how creative." Slade examined the microphone. "Where did you get the parts?"

Dick said nothing.

The mercenary walked back over to Dick and held up the radio. "Clever, for using the training I gave you against me. Since you're not answering my first question, then how about this: what did you use it for?"

Instead of answering Slade's question Dick scrambled to his feet and began to run. Blind panic engulfed him now. He knew that it didn't make sense to run, but he did anyway. Before he had gotten three feet away Slade reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back to the center of the room. The criminal mastermind rammed a fist into Dick's stomach and then grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.

"Move again and I'll break your arm," Slade hissed. "Now answer my question."

When Dick didn't answer Slade pressed down harder on his arm. In that moment Dick realized that Slade would do it. Out here in the wilderness no one was going to hear him scream.

"STOP!"

He cried out that word as loud as he could, desperately hoping that Slade would stop. Dick was spun around so fast that he became dizzy. Stars popped in front of his eyes as he was slammed against the wall. Slade pinned his arms to the wall and hovered over him, an unstoppable force.

"Why don't we…try that again?" Slade grabbed Dick's chin and forced him to look at him, his fingers digging into Dick's cheeks. "You don't _ever_ tell me what to do."

Dick didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to hear Slade lecture him. His feelings of claustrophobia increased. He felt trapped, unable to move or speak without throwing himself into deeper trouble. When Slade spoke, he didn't yell, but Dick wished that he would. His soft, dangerous tone was far more frightening.

"Right now, this is about you and me. Not about the Titans. Not about Wayne. You weren't being truthful with me."

"You weren't either!" Dick shouted, his voice sounding strangled. "If you really trusted me then you would have told me everything!"

"I didn't lie to you, did I?"

"No, but you might as well have!"

A sudden backhand to the face sent Dick sprawling to the floor. As he tried to crawl away Slade began to kick him ruthlessly. A boot to the face caused blood to seep from his nose. Dick tried to stem the blood with one hand, using his other arm to propel himself pathetically across the floor. _I have to get away...I have to..._

Slade grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him back to his feet. A large hand wrapped around his throat, tightening painfully around his windpipe until Dick stopped thrashing.

For a moment Dick thought Slade was going to kill him.

Cold sweat tickled down his spine as he hung, frozen in fear, too scared to move or say anything as he gazed straight into the face of his captor. His hands clutched at Slade's arm, but Slade didn't let go. The tips of his shoes barely touched the floor as Slade held him in that chokehold. Blood trickled down his forehead and his nose, dripping down noisily onto the floor. Dick struggled to breathe, his breaths coming in great gulping gasps.

"Have you ever been so terrified of me before?" Slade whispered. "I know you're scared."

Slade wasn't holding back…not anymore. All this time Dick thought that his situation just couldn't get worse. Now it had. Dick had never been so terrified in his life. Not even when he was kidnapped by some of the Bat villains. This…this was different.

"Are you scared, Dick?"

"…yes…"

Dick's voice was barely above a whisper. Black caressed the edge of his vision, he needed air. He wanted to pass out. Anything to get away from the pain. But Slade held him there, just enough to keep him quiet yet not enough to allow him to slip into unconsciousness.

"Good, because I would like to make you understand," Slade breathed, "that you will never overtake me. You will never win. Is that clear?"

He wanted to defy Slade so badly, but his fear of Slade began to build up inside of him.

"…yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now tell me where you got your information."

When Dick shook his head Slade slapped him hard across the face and slammed him against the wall again, keeping Dick's arm in a crushing grip. "This isn't helping you."

As Slade brought his fist back to hit him again Dick began to shout, rising his arm above his head to block the blow.

 _"I CONTACTED THE JLA WATCH TOWER!"_ Dick yelled, his voice cracking. "I used the radio tower nearby…contacted an amateur radio operator and used Morse code to send an SOS…I know our coordinates…"

He wanted to hit himself for the sudden outburst. But the pain was so bad…he just wanted it to end. He wanted all of this madness to end. Dick waited for Slade to hit him again. He knew that this wasn't the end of the beating, but would Slade stop if he continued to confess? Slade didn't lessen his hold on Dick's arm, but he didn't make any move to hurt him. He considered Dick, his eye narrowed in distrust.

"And how did you figure out our coordinates?" Slade breathed.

Dick swallowed. Was he really giving in like this? _Like a coward..._

"Simple geometry…made a sextant and deduced my coordinates from the stars…"

He shut his eyes tightly. There. He said it. Now there was no other option left for him. _Let go of me, Slade…please…let me go…_

"Who's the radio operator?"

At once Dick wished that he never met the Holdens. He wished that he didn't know who the operator was, so that he could protect them.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "We never exchanged names."

It wasn't the answer Slade wanted to hear. It was a downright lie that Slade was sure to see through. But did it even make a difference? Slade could figure it out on his own, so why did he want Dick to say who? Slade didn't even smirk as he shook his head.

"You can only protect him for so long."

 _They'll be hurt…killed…_ Dick thought. _It's all my fault._

"Then I'll make sure that I can, for as long as possible."

To his surprise, however, Slade began to laugh. The mercenary's grip on his arms loosened and Dick managed to wrench his arm free. He collapsed to the floor and began to massage his hurt arm. He was hurt. He was tired. Would this nightmare never end? A few seconds passed in silence. Then, inexplicably, Slade began to laugh. It was the cold, derisive laugh that he saved for special occasions, the same laugh he used when Dick tried to beat him down the first time in the Haunt.

That awful, _awful_ laugh.

"I knew that there was a reason I chose you as my apprentice," Slade said. "I never expected you to do something like that…well done…"

Color began to flood Dick's cheeks as Slade began to applaud him. He scrunched his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"What a plan…betrayal, destruction, revenge…we really do think alike, don't we?"

Unadulterated hatred coursed through Dick's veins. He was sick of being manipulated. Sick of being compared to him. Sick of being treated like this. He didn't want to hear this again.

"I am nothing like you," Dick hissed. "I don't care how many times you say it. You. Can't. Control. Me."

He knew that he was contradicting himself. He couldn't keep saying that for long. Slade could and would—as far as he could tell—control him. Even without the Titans to keep him at bay Slade just demonstrated that he could beat him into submission.

"Huh," Slade said, "even after all this…you still defy me. But that doesn't excuse you for disobeying me."

Slade grabbed a fistful of Dick's hair and began to drag him out of the room. Dick reached up to clutch at Slade's hand, his teeth gritting in pain. Instead of allowing Slade to drag him Dick tried to stand on his feet to ease the pain.

"What are you doing?" Dick demanded. "Where are we going?"

Slade didn't answer.

They continued to walk to another part of the house that Dick never went to, down the stairs to the basement. Slade opened a door and threw Dick inside. As the younger man righted himself he saw a mess of metal pipes running all along the ceiling and against the wall, reminding him of Slade's Haunt in Jump City.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked again.

Without answering, Slade kicked out Dick's legs from under him. Startled and caught off guard, Dick offered little resistance as Slade dragged him to the pipes. He pulled Dick upright and produced a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt. Dick felt his arms being pulled over his head. Slade snapped a handcuff around one wrist and then put the empty one around a pipe before securing it to Dick's other wrist.

"I'd rather not do this to you," Slade said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But you've left me no other choice."

Before Dick could ask a question Slade duct taped his mouth shut. Panic began to build in Dick's chest as Slade turned to leave the room. The mercenary wasn't just going to leave him here—was he? Dick needed medical attention badly. He twisted around to look for something—anything—that would give him a clue to what was going on.

He stopped moving as pain flared up in his side. As Dick waited for something to happen he allowed his thoughts to wander. Did he have a broken rib? It felt like it. There was no denying that he was going to be out of commission for a while as he recovered.

Lights flickered on.

A television screen flickered to life, showing the four bloodstreams of the infected Titans. Almost at once Dick began to thrash in his bonds, his muffled screams lost behind the gag.

 _No…_

Slade strode back into the room with the controller in his hand. Frantically, Dick shook his head. The older man looked at him indifferently.

"This is the price for your disobedience," Slade said, "I will annihilate them and I will _make you watch."_

He pushed the button.

 _  
**NO!**   
_

There was nothing he could do to make Slade stop. He couldn't say anything. Not a plea or an insult. His bonds prevented him from leaping forward to snatch the controller from Slade. The mercenary just stood there, holding the controller mere inches away from his face. He was helpless…utterly helpless to stop him. Eventually, he slumped in his bonds and allowed tears to fall freely down his cheeks.

With the duct tape over his mouth Dick felt as though he couldn't breathe, what with his nose getting clogged up. As though in response to Dick's thoughts, Slade walked up to him and tore it off of his face. He took great gulps of air and coughed.

"Please…" Dick said between sobs. "Don't let them die…please don't…"

Time was running out. Frantic, unorganized thoughts scurried through his mind as he tried to think of something to say to make Slade stop. If Slade hit him again he might black out…and then he wouldn't be able to say anything at all.

"I'll do whatever you want, Slade!" Dick shouted. "DON'T HURT THEM! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T—"

Slade slapped him hard across the face. Darkness engulfed him as he momentarily passed out from the blow. In a few seconds he was rudely sent back to the present. Slade waved the small vial of smelling salts under Dick's nose again.

"Can't have you passing out now, can I?" Slade asked. "Calm down. They have a minute to live. Tell me…my apprentice…if it is a choice between Bruce Wayne and the Titans, which would you choose?"

Dick looked at him, horrified. How on earth could he choose something like that? How could he calm down? What was happening to them now? What was going on? Were they already dying? What if-?

"Please, don't make me choose," he whispered.

"Make a choice now or they both die."

Several thoughts ran through Dick's mind. Why did he have to make this choice? What would Bruce think? Would Bruce tell him to save the Titans or save himself? No, Bruce would never put himself before others…

"Time's running out."

 _"The TITANS!"_ Dick bellowed. "Please…stop…"

Why didn't Slade press the button? Dick forced himself not to shout anymore. He bit his lip as Slade held the controller in front of his face.

"Promise me something, Dick," Slade said, "that you'll do whatever I ask."

"Yes…I will."

Was he lying this time? Dick didn't know. Slade wouldn't even let him slip into the bliss of unconsciousness. He wasn't going to let Dick do that until he was finished with him.

"Even if I order you to kill someone?"

Dick's breath caught in his throat. He knew that if Slade didn't hear the answer he wanted, then the Titans would die. Dick didn't want to promise that he would kill for Slade, but what choice did he have? Right now, he was in no condition to argue, and Slade knew it. Dick hung his head.

"Yes."

Would he keep his word? Would it matter?

Slade pressed the button.

 _Why didn't he just let them die?_ Dick thought, wrapping his arms around himself. _Is it because he knows that it's the only way he can control me? What does he want out of me?_

This was the second time Slade actually had to push the button to trigger the nanobots. The first time Dick witnessed the bots eating the Titans from the inside-out. But if they were in the way why didn't Slade just kill them? He had every right to. No…he didn't have the right to. Why was he thinking that? Slade had the _power_ to kill them. Was it because they were still necessary as a ledge to keep him under control? Or because Slade wanted to keep him in this constant emotional agony?

His vision became out of focus as Slade uncuffed him from the pipes. He fell to his knees, his arms trembling as he tried not to collapse completely. Why couldn't he just black out?

"Sl—Master…" he said carefully. "I'm sorry."

Slade looked down at him. What else could Slade possibly do to him? Slade bent down and tipped Dick's head upwards. Despite himself, Dick began to tremble. Was he always going to look up at Slade like this?

"You brought this upon yourself," Slade said, "you are never to do anything of the sort again. Is that clear?"

When Dick didn't answer he felt Slade grab a fistful of his hair.

"I asked you a question. Answer it."

"Yes, Master," Dick replied weakly.

Was this really his breaking point? Even though he answered Slade still didn't let him go.

 _Stop…_

"You swore an oath to me, did you not?"

"Yes…I did."

"I've kept my end of the bargain, Dick, so you better keep yours."

Slade let him go. There was nothing more Dick wanted to do than to melt into the floor. Where could he run? Where could he go? Dick cradled his throbbing head in the crook of his arm. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to lie there and sleep, but at the same time he didn't want Slade standing over him. He shut his eyes, one of which was swollen swell shut.

And breaking Slade's trust…he really was alike to Slade, wasn't he?

 _Am I really like him?_ He thought wearily. _Or have I just been driven to desperation? Was that Slade's intention?_

Dick didn't know. All he knew was that he was ready to give up. But he _couldn't_ give in. He just couldn't. Dick had lasted this long. He didn't want any help from Slade or Wintergreen. Dick just wanted to go home. Why couldn't he just go home? Why wouldn't Slade ever allow him to leave? Bruce let him leave…but Bruce…

"Is this understood, Dick?"

"Yes."

That answer seemed to satisfy Slade. Dick didn't know what to do if it didn't. He heard Slade walk around him, pacing uneasily before stopping next to his shoulder. He groaned as Slade bent down and draped Dick's limp arm over his own shoulders, helping him to his feet. He found himself leaning on Slade completely for support as they slowly walked back to his room.

He hated being so close to Slade, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere by himself after that beating. They didn't speak. Even if Slade offered some conversation Dick wouldn't know how to respond; he was too emotionally numb to talk.

 _He didn't kill them…_ Dick thought wearily. _That's the second time he's let them live. Why did he do that?_

As Slade eased him onto the mattress Dick burst out into tears again. Slowly, because of the pain, he curled himself into a ball.

"Hey, it's ok," Slade said softly, brushing his bangs away from his eyes, "you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

 _It's never going to end,_ Dick thought, _he'll keep me here forever…_

He heard Slade move around. Dick didn't protest as he felt something wet on the crook of his arm.

"It's a sedative," Slade explained, as though Dick hadn't already figured it out, "it'll knock you out for a while."

"I don't care."

Dick didn't flinch as he felt the needle break skin. He wanted to be knocked out. Staying awake in this much pain would be so much worse. He didn't want to lie there for hours, imaging what Slade was going to go out and do once Dick was locked in. Even if the Titans were going to be in danger…he didn't want to know.

For a moment he imagined his father…John Grayson…at his side.

 _Dad…why did Slade do that? Dad, why aren't you here? Why can't you help me…?_

No one answered him. In that moment he wanted his father here…still alive and there to comfort him. His father, who died alongside his mother on the day that Tony Zucco poured acid on the ropes of the trapezes.

He let out a slight sigh as the sedative began to take effect. Almost immediately the world around him began to fade. This was going to be a dreamless sleep, for which he was grateful. His aches and pains ebbed to dull throbs. He felt fingers run through his hair, as though reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. A few thoughts passed through his mind.

Even though Slade constantly threatened to kill the Titans, he didn't let them die. What if he secretly didn't want to kill them? No...no, that wasn't possible. Slade must have another reason. Before Dick blacked completely out a horrible thought crossed his mind:

What if Slade didn't kill them because he wanted Dick to kill the Titans himself?

* * *

 **A/N:**

….

So, is it bad that this was saved under "beatdown" in my documents folder? Mentally I referenced this as the "oh shit" chapter that I was writing towards.

This is just one…long…POV section. I began writing this chapter in November, just so I knew what I was working towards. I wanted this chapter to be perfect (and I didn't want to unintentionally copy Rena Redhead). This may be the only chapter in which you read one long POV section. It was written that way to make you feel the long, suffering agony he's put through. I intentionally left out the Titans' POVs so that, like Dick, you become paranoid and fearful for their safety. Originally I had other POVs here, but then I realized that it wouldn't be the same. This chapter needed to be formatted like this. This is because Slade and Dick's relationship is the focus of this fic. And...yeah.

Are you sadists happy?

Review. Review now.


	27. Disillusioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Just as Slade's sexy voice belongs to Ron Perlman, I for sure don't own Teen Titans.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Just as Slade's sexy voice belongs to Ron Perlman, I for sure don't own Teen Titans.

 **A/N:**

WOW.

That last chapter brought an onslaught of tears, intensely nervous messages to me on several websites and a buttload of new fanart.

 **FullMetalAlchemistress** drew an incredible piece of fanart for this fic. I'm still stunned by the obviously large amount of time and effort she put into it.

 **Mellowtopian** did another sketch…and to be honest, her new one **CREEPED** me out!

 **Elvenstar-Imrahil** made a comic page based on the end of chapter 25.

 **Vudupins** also has something in the works, but she's not done yet. I saw the sketch though!

All of these people except for Vudupins are linked to my profile! Vudupins, when you're done I'll link you as well! You guys are all fabulous.

I know that you guys have a lot of information to keep track of. It's hard for me as well, and maybe even harder because I have to make sure that it all makes sense and that I bring all subplots to a close by the end of the story! But you might want to look back to the BEGINNING of the story, around chapter 6.

Oh, and I might go back and edit this a little.

* * *

Chapter 27: Disillusioned

 **-S-**

Star City

Star City Police Department

It was getting late.

Yet still, Green Arrow and Speedy insisted that they wouldn't leave until they got answers. Fatigue began to tug at Starfire, and she struggled to keep herself awake.

"Excuse me," she said.

She left the room, planning to find a sink to splash her face with water. She wasn't like Robin, who could keep himself awake for hours on end. Sometimes she thought that she wasn't cut out for these kinds of things.

As soon as she stepped out of the room sharp stabs of pain pierced her body. Almost at once she understood what was happening. She cried out in pain. At once the heroes in the other room stopped talking as someone else—Beast Boy—began to yell. Speedy burst through the door, his masked eyes wide and terrified.

"Starfire!"

Speedy moved to catch her before she slumped to the floor. She spasmed uncontrollably, unable to speak coherently as Speedy murmured something to her.

 _The nanobots…_

Almost at once several police officers leapt to their feet, all shouting at once. Some of them ran to the holding room to make sure that Jenkins was under control. Too much noise…Starfire couldn't comprehend the noise. She became aware of the harsh bites of the nanobots eating away the walls of her blood vessels, slowly destroying her from the inside-out.

 _Robin…Dick…what did you do?_

Someone was checking her pulse…a folded-up jacket being laid underneath her head. She began to hear noise as if through a wall—the words sounding muffled.

The police officers were panicking. She saw Green Arrow and Speedy bend down next to them. She heard Speedy speaking softly to Beast Boy. Green Arrow took her hand and squeezed it gently.

This wasn't like the other time Slade triggered the nanobots. Last time she saw Robin's horrified reaction, heard him shout out for Slade to stop. He had held her in his arms. Now, he was far away, unable to do even that.

Green Arrow said nothing. Starfire's heart sank as she realized that this might be it. Slade hadn't stopped the nanobots yet. Green Arrow sat there, his face twisted in grief, knowing that he could do nothing to stop this. Green Arrow and Speedy did nothing to stop the police officers from calling an ambulance. No one outside of the superhero community knew anything about the nanobots, but if Dick didn't get out…then it was likely that the press would know about it soon.

While the threat of the nanobots constantly hung over her head, Starfire never seriously thought about dying. If Robin somehow managed to get Slade to stop…if she lived through this…then what would she do with her life?

"Green Arrow to the Watch Tower: I don't know if…I don't know if they're going to make it."

Tears began to fall down her face as she felt herself drifting away. Though ordinarily optimistic, hopelessness began to overcome her. Slade wasn't going to stop, was he? Starfire began to cry not only in pain, but also in sorrow. If she died now then she would be able to say goodbye to the people she loved.

Her friends…Galfore…Tamaran…and Dick.

 _Is this really…the end?_

 **-BW-**

Jump City, Californa

Sewers

"That's where Cinderblock and Robin fought," Cyborg said, gesturing towards the sewer wall. "The city repaired the wall, though. This is where we last saw Robin before…well, we're not exactly sure what happened."

Batman examined the wall. There was a section of the wall that did looked recently repaired. He ran through the list of Jump City villains. While Dick may not have been able to outfight Cinderblock he would have been able to outsmart him at the very least…so what did happen?

He knew that the Titans probably went over the situation again and again, wondering where they went wrong. Batman didn't know if Dick defeated Cinderblock. He didn't know if Slade came himself to defeat Dick. That last thought was entirely possible—

His thoughts were interrupted by sharp cries of pain.

Startled, Batman spun around and watched in growing horror as they collapsed and began to writhe in pain. Their screams echoed in the grimy walls of the sewers. _The nanobots._

He wasn't prepared for this.

For a moment Batman didn't know what to do. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move both of them—especially Cyborg. And he didn't want to carry Raven to the surface and leave Cyborg down here by himself. Batman bent down and picked-up Raven—who landed in the water—and felt her body spasm.

 _These are the people Dick wants to protect,_ Batman thought. _Dick, what did you do?_

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop it, Batman laid Raven gently down onto the disgusting floor of the sewer. He took off his cape, folded it, and used it as a pillow for her head.

All at once he was struck by an intense hatred for Slade. It was one thing to cause trouble for Jump City, but quite another to do something as despicable as this. He had never seen the nanobots in action before, and he wished that he never would.

"Raven," he said, "the probes were activated. Will you let me take a blood sample?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Batman worked quickly, his heart pumping madly as he took a blood sample. He needed Barry or Wally over here _now._ He didn't know how long Slade would let the nanobots go for, however there was the possibility that Slade would finally let them die. Batman hoped that that wouldn't happen.

There was nothing he could do but be there for them. That was what Dick would want: for him to help them. Batman took out his JLA communicator and switched it on.

"I need backup," Batman said, "Get Flash or Kidflash over here. I need to go back to examine the probes. Make sure the Titans are in intensive care."

 _Dick…I know you don't want to lose your friends,_ Batman thought, _I don't want you to lose them. It would be like losing your parents all over again. Please hang on._

"Green Arrow," Batman said, "how are Starfire and Beast Boy in Star City?"

"We were at the police station," Green Arrow replied, "the officers wanted to call an ambulance…so I let them."

Suddenly, they stopped moving. At once Batman placed a finger against their throats to feel for a pulse. They weren't dead…just unconscious. If another minute had gone by the Titans might have died. All the JLA members hopped online, their panicked voices overlapping.

"What did he do?" Atom asked. "What did he do?"

That question seemed to be on everyone's minds.

"I think the question we should be asking ourselves is: what did he do to make Slade stop?" Bruce said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was a question that no one wanted to consider—let alone answer.

"I suppose," Batman said, "that we won't be expecting radio contact from him anytime soon."

Like everyone else, Batman didn't want to think about what was happening to Dick right now. It was likely that he was unconscious, bleeding…bloody…bruised…

"That's the second time Slade stopped the probes," Raven said weakly, stirring into slight consciousness, "but this time he almost let it kill us. Why…?"

Raven slipped into unconsciousness. Batman stood there, his heart aching. He hated feeling so helpless…so helpless to do anything to help. Even though he didn't know the Titans well, he knew that Dick cared for them. Batman answered his beeping JLA communicator.

"They'll be fine," Batman said, "Flash, get them to the JLA Watch Tower."

It would take them time to recover, as it would also take Dick time to recover. No one knew who was worse off. At least this would give the League more time to plan a counterattack.

If there _was_ going to be a counterattack.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

It was eerily quiet in the house the next morning. By the time Slade wandered into the kitchen he noticed had been put back into place. At a glance no one would ever know that a fight had occurred here. All of the blood was already wiped away from the floor. Wintergreen sat at the kitchen table, reading his book. Wintergreen worked much too hard…

"…how is he?" Slade asked.

Wintergreen shot him a hard glare.

"Not good. He should be waking up sometime this afternoon."

"Good…good…" Slade replied vaguely.

Well, technically everything _wasn't_ good, but Slade would have to make do with the situation. He sat down and began to eat the breakfast Wintergreen cooked for him. He didn't feel chipper himself, but he wasn't going to allow last night's events to get to him.

"Everything you've been working towards these last couple of months is now gone," Wintergreen said. "You're going to go back to where you began with the boy."

Slade knew that it was necessary. He understood that what happened last night would set everything he had working towards back, but once Dick let slip that he had outside contact…well…Slade had to do something.

"Why did you try to stop me?" Slade asked. "You've never done that before."

"He told me that he was scared of you. That's not weakness of his part, Slade. He understands that he won't be able to beat you. He understands the power you hold over him, and he understands himself well enough to know that, if he got you angry, you wouldn't be able to stop hurting him."

When Slade beat him down the night before he saw the terror on the kid's face. Did he actually think that Slade would kill him? Slade would never kill him.

But it wasn't as if Slade wanted to hurt him.

"If he was really scared he wouldn't have tried to argue with me."

"That was a beatdown, Slade," Wintergreen said. Then, as though realizing that he would never be able to convince Slade otherwise, Wintergreen changed the subject. "Thanks to last night we need more medical supplies."

"I'll go into town and pick up more supplies."

It would give him something to do. He knew that Dick wouldn't be too thrilled to see him after last night. He would let Wintergreen take care of him first. Once Dick got his bearings would Slade then see him.

Yet last night when Slade chased him through the woods he couldn't help but notice how much Dick had improved. The kid was actually _trying_ to beat him—and if Slade hadn't stepped it up then Dick would have succeeded. All at once he was proud and annoyed that Dick managed to catch him so off guard.

Even though he wanted Dick to succeed, Slade was displeased with the fact that Dick tried to usurp Slade's authority. Slade ignored Wintergreen's suggestion to talk the situation out like gentlemen because Dick started the fight. If Dick really wanted to talk the situation out then he wouldn't have knocked Slade down and taken the controller. Once Dick brought him down and ran away Slade knew that a violent confrontation was in order. A simple lecture wouldn't have done it—Slade tried to warn him, after all.

"So, I'm assuming that we're not going back to Jump today," Wintergreen said.

"No. I delayed our flight."

It wouldn't be smart to move Dick in the state he was in now. However, Slade was getting anxious. He needed to move. He did activate the probes, and that ran the risk of the JLA tracking them here. Wintergreen sighed and returned to his novel.

"Be nice to him."

Slade said nothing. Slade didn't know what was going to happen once the kid woke up. However, he was certain of one thing: Dick wasn't going to try to disobey him anytime soon. Perhaps this time he would finally get it into that thick head of his that he didn't belong with the Titans or the JLA anymore.

"I'll try."

"Trying isn't good enough."

Slade frowned, but said nothing to this. Last night he did what he had to do. Today, he would do what he had to do to make everything right again. At least he caught wind of Dick's true intentions before they actually did any harm to his plans.

And he had plans to make, anyway.

 **-CK-**

Location Unknown

How to outsmart Luthor?

Even in his weak state Clark knew that he could run, but even if he did run then Luthor would still have the Kryptonite. Over the past few hours he found himself dozing off and then jerking back awake. Superman didn't know how much time had passed, or even what day it was. He sat against the wall, wondering when Luthor would remember to come kill him.

Although he couldn't see the Kryptonite, he could sense its presence. Right now he focused on gathering what little strength he had left to fight back. He didn't like feeling so useless…he should have seen this coming, but he was so focused on the situation with Dick that he turned a blind eye towards everything else.

In a way, everyone did that. Slade played them all for fools. If his demise was part of Slade's plan, then Superman would have no choice but to make him his enemy as well. If he ever got out of here then he would go out and help Batman bring down Slade.

Well, he wasn't super all the time.

"What the hell—"

Superman heard Luthor swear loudly before someone punched him in the face. He tried to stand up, but collapsed back to the floor as pain stabbed his side. Was someone here to help him? If so, he wanted to help.

The door burst open in a cloud of dust. Two men dressed in brightly-colored uniforms stumbled into the room, one of them coughing through the dust. Superman knew that there were others; he heard people still fighting in the other room.

He blinked in the sudden light and looked up.

"Your twenty-four hours are up," Green Lantern said, holding out his hand. "Welcome back, Supes."

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

When he awoke from the dark depths of unconsciousness he became aware of many things. The first thing he became aware of was the pain thundering through his body. His arm dangled over the side of the bed. As he opened his heavy eyes he saw a thin, plastic tube snaking down to his wrist. Was that an IV drip? Dick groaned and tried to move.

Reality came back slowly. Although he was still under the sedative he could tell that it was beginning to wear off. Although he didn't know what time it was he got the sense that it was sometime in the afternoon. His eye was still swollen shut, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He tried moving his hands and winched as he felt the pinch of an IV needle. He didn't like the feel of it lodged into his wrist.

The door opened. Dick hunched his shoulders, afraid that Slade was going to come in, but he relaxed somewhat when Wintergreen showed up.

"Oh good, you're awake." Wintergreen set down a black briefcase on the desk. "Can you sit up?"

Carefully, Dick pushed himself to a sitting position. It hurt, but he could move. As he moved he suddenly became aware of the stiff bandages wrapped around his torso, crinkling as he moved. He pushed the covers away to look at the damage. Dried maroon blood stiffened the bandages. Any bare skin that wasn't covered with bandages was colored with contusions. Wintergreen opened the briefcase and pulled out fresh clean gauzes.

As the numbness ebbed away Dick realized that there were bandages on his face as well. He peeled them off his face, winching as some of the scabs broke open.

"Are you feeling ok?" Wintergreen asked. "Nothing's broken, mind you. I checked. However, you do have a few cracked ribs. I suggest you don't move around a lot."

Ok? How could anyone be ok after a beating like that? Dick didn't voice this opinion out loud, but he shrugged. He didn't feel like talking. After Wintergreen stepped down…Dick mentally shook himself. It was done and over with. All he could do now was recuperate. Dick moved to take the IV from out of his wrist.

"Don't take that out just yet," Wintergreen said. "It needs to be in there a while longer. You were out for a while."

Dick leaned his head back against the wall, annoyed. Wintergreen handed him a small bag of ice for him to press against his face to reduce the swelling. He held it against his face, allowing Wintergreen to work on his scrapes and bruises in silence. After a few minutes, however, Dick spoke.

"Wintergreen…"Dick said, the words spilling out from his mouth before he could stop himself. "You know this is wrong. Slade has a problem…a serious problem…"

The butler looked indifferently at him. "You brought this upon yourself."

His tone suggested that he didn't want to talk, but Dick wanted to give Wintergreen one last shot. Slade did have a serious problem: no matter how nice he could be, he was _still_ the villain. Wintergreen could deny it all he wanted, but surely he _had_ to see that this was wrong.

"You could have stopped him."

"And you could have stopped fighting as well. Don't put all the blame on me. I gave you advice on how to deal with him. You disregarded it."

Well, that much was true. But Dick had tried so hard to make Slade see sense. Once he realized that Slade wouldn't listen to sense then he resorted back to violence.

"No. I've realized something," Dick said, "he would have beaten me anyway."

Wintergreen shook his head sadly as he put away the medical supplies. "I'm not going to talk about this anymore. Stay in bed, you need to rest."

Despite himself, Dick obeyed. Where could he go, anyway? He laid his head back on the pillow. Dick tried to fall back asleep, but the throbbing pain in his side made him stay awake. This was the worst: lying awake, with nothing to do except let your imagination run wild. After ten minutes of this he made himself get up.

He unhooked the IV from his wrist and moved stiffly out of bed. His legs almost collapsed underneath him when he tried to put weight on them. Although he knew that he needed to rest he didn't want to stay in bed all day. He got into the shower and gingerly scrubbed away dried blood and sweat, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain the water made on his open wounds. He stood under the hot water for a long while, trying to find some comfort before going back out. Dick tried to make sense of what was happening to him and wondered what he should do. He didn't know what to do. Water rolled down his face and mingled with his tears as he began to sob uncontrollably.

In a few seconds he managed to pull himself together.

 _I'm not going to break down…_ he thought. _I'm not…I'm not…_

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark long-sleeved shirt, winching as his bruises screamed in pain. He felt better, but there was still something…something besides the pain…that made him feel immensely depressed. His chest ached, as though all of his worries and anxieties had settled in a tangled knot that he couldn't unravel.

Dick looked at himself in the mirror. Almost immediately, the first thing he noticed was the swollen purple bruise marring the right side of his face. His hair was also getting longer; it needed to be cut soon. This was the first time he looked at himself critically…

 _I'm always so critical of myself. I'm always trying to be the best, always trying to protect over people…_

He was still scared of Slade. Dick knew that Slade wasn't going to hurt him anymore unless he did something wrong, but he couldn't help but tense whenever he saw him.

Dick simply didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to deal with a man who could act so gently, get him to believe that he could trust him, yet also be capable of terrifying violence when Dick pushed the right buttons. What else could he do but play along with Slade and hope that things would turn out ok?

At least with the Joker Dick could predict (to a certain extent) that the man would act crazy all the time, but with Slade… Slade messed with his head. He felt as though he had lost what little control he had left over his life.

He had gotten so close to freedom. He actually managed to contact the JLA this time, even if it was through a third party. He just felt alone in all this…and while he wanted to believe that he could trust Slade, he knew that he couldn't. Dick didn't know who to trust anymore. He couldn't even trust Wintergreen.

Dick leaned against the sink and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from shuddering. He would get through this…just like all the other times. Finally, he limped out of the bathroom towards the living room. Although some stubborn part of him wanted to be brave and suck it up, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he hurt from Slade.

What could he do?

He had never felt so utterly alone before. Everyone he knew was gone. Although he knew that they were going back to Jump City it wouldn't be the same. Slade had ripped him away from everything he knew and loved, and put him here in the middle of nowhere. Going back to Jump would be an…interesting experience.

There was no one here he could trust except for the civilians, but now that Slade knew…he wouldn't let Dick go anywhere anymore. Not as if there was anywhere for him to go. He didn't even have the chance to see familiar faces every once in a while. Aside from the activation of the probes, no would in the superhero community would know what was happening to him.

Wintergreen wasn't in the living room. There wasn't anyone there. Dick looked around and regretted coming in here. Even though the room was already clean he couldn't help but remember everything that had happened the night before. He didn't want to be here…

He tensed visibly as Slade entered the room. Dick looked towards the wall, not wanting to talk to him. Slade wasn't dressed in his uniform. What was he trying to do? Damage control?

"Dick, how are you feeling?"

At the sound of his name Dick looked up. He tried to ignore the fact that the controller was strapped to Slade's wrist. Dick didn't answer. What kind of answer did Slade expect anyway? That he felt happy? Slade didn't press him to speak.

"You've been out for a while," Slade said. "You're probably still under a sedative. Don't push yourself."

It was just like the tension he felt back in the early days. Slade put the tray of food on the table. "You should eat."

"No…" Dick murmured, trying to shake his head. "I'm not hungry."

He really wasn't hungry. He felt as though if he tried to eat anything he would throw it up later anyway. Slade narrowed his eye.

"Do you want to eat through a tube?"

"…no…"

"Then eat."

"Ok."

As Dick forced himself to eat he allowed his thoughts to swirl in his mind. Bruce really did abandon him, didn't he? Slade had been right: no one was ever going to come save him. The whole world was acting against him. Why should he put so much effort into being good?

Helping other people just got him hurt. The Titans were shackling him down. Slade was right. Dick shook his head. Why was he thinking that? He would get through this…he would get through this…

"We're going back to Jump City tomorrow morning," Slade said, "We were supposed to go back today, but given the circumstances…you are to resume your usual duties once we return."

"I understand."

His voice sounded so emotionless. He felt as though he was acting on auto-pilot. Dick kept telling himself that he would get over this, but he didn't know how. Yeah, Slade had beaten him before, but he felt as though this time was different. When Slade beat him before they were sworn enemies and now…now it was more about a betrayal of trust. Not just on Dick's part, but also on Slade's. Last night was more than just a physical encounter. Last night both of them exposed their true nature to each other—and Dick knew that if this apprenticeship was going to work, one of them was going to have to change.

"We have one more thing to do here," Slade said, "once you've recovered we're going to do this together. I secured a contract. You're coming with me."

Dick said nothing in protest. He knew that it wasn't a suggestion. And he also knew what Slade meant by a contract.

"Do I have to come?"

"Are you backtalking?"

"…no…" Dick trailed off. "I just…don't think that I'm ready."

"Well, I think you are." Slade smiled.

Dick couldn't smile back. Whenever Slade smiled at him he was disinclined to trust him. Slade ruffled his hair.

"It's ok, kiddo," he said, "you don't have to do anything today besides rest."

"Ok."

Although he still felt emotionally numb from the beating Slade administered on him the night before Dick just felt…submissive. He didn't want to say or do anything to make Slade angry again.

 _Like a coward…_

When he really took the time to think about it, though, he realized that he was more afraid of personal injury to himself. When he moved his body still hurt with every movement. This wasn't the same kind of soreness one felt after a workout. He shut his eyes.

He wanted to be outside.

For some reason, he felt as though he was suffocating in his own emotions. There was no way in hell he would talk to Slade about his emotions after last night. He needed to be somewhere with a lot of space, he needed someplace to think things through. He was glad that Slade wasn't making him do anything today. He wasn't sure if he _could_ do anything even if he wanted to.

Without even bothering to ask permission (he was too dazed to even think of it) he placed his hand on the doorknob. Slade put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he tensed, wave after wave of emotions tumbling over him. He didn't want Slade touching him, he didn't want to be near him, he didn't want…

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to restrict your freedom after what you did last night," he said. "I don't want you moving around too much."

Dick's head felt muddled. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid Slade, so he just didn't talk. He nodded and sat down on the couch. He sat there mutely, not knowing what to do or what to say. He felt no desire to do anything except brood in silence.

"Do I have to give you a project?" Slade asked. "Here, I'll give you something to do."

Slade didn't trust him anymore. Slade probably thought that he would have to watch Dick like a small child again, making sure that he didn't go off and do something stupid. He heard Slade walk away. A few minutes later he came back and put something in Dick's hand. It was a puzzle of some sorts…Dick didn't even know. He began to play with it just to give himself something to do.

Soon Dick lost interest. Nothing seemed to hold his interest anymore. He had worked so hard trying to get the nanobots out of the Titans…and then he blew it. Last night…that was his fault. Now that Slade knew everything there was nothing left for Dick to do. There was no doubt in his mind that Slade was only going to tighten his control. Why did he give into the temptation of fighting Slade?

The rational part of him said that the most logical thing to have done was try to talk it out. But he trusted his instincts, which told him to run and fight.

 _Why didn't I ask Wintergreen to help me?_ Dick thought. _Why didn't I agree with him? Why did I allow myself to fight when I knew that I would lose?_

There were a hundred different things he could have done differently. A thousand things he wished he had done differently. But it didn't matter now. He acted on pure impulse. If Slade really wanted him to join willingly…if he wanted Dick to trust him completely, then he wouldn't have beaten him down. Well, Dick understood why Slade beat him down at first to get the controller back, but then to continue the beating once they got back…

 _If I can't have power over myself,_ Dick thought savagely, _then maybe I can overpower someone else…_

He looked down at his hands. Could he really kill someone? Last night in his desperation he agreed to kill for Slade. No…the question wasn't whether he could, because he knew that he was capable of killing.

 _I gave in,_ he thought, _like a coward. I've gotten in too deep and now…_

Now what? He remembered those early days, back when Slade told him that he was free to leave whenever he wanted. The only reason he stayed was because, once he left the Haunt, Slade would activate the probes. Now Dick knew too much about Slade.

Slade used absolutely ruthless methods to get what he wanted. In the end…now…Slade had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? Acting like the good guy didn't do Dick any good. In all nine months he never got what he wanted, and mostly because he acted like the good guy.

If he really wanted to escape, then what ruthless methods would he have to take to do it? No…he couldn't escape. Slade made that clear last night. But what was the balance?

"I have an errand to run," Slade announced. "If Wintergreen requires any assistance then go help him, if you need something to do. Is that understood?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be back soon."

Dick just sat there silently, unable to summon the willpower to do anything at all.

 **-JH-**

In Town

Wyoming Rockies

"Have you thought about going back to school?" Holden asked.

"You know, I really don't know what I want to do."

Jared didn't know what it was, but he felt irritated. He told his father what happened last night with Dick. Now that he knew he lifted the kid's spirits just a little he could focus on other things. But this morning his father annoyed him more than usual.

"You have to go back, especially in this economy. It's hard to find jobs."

Why did Holden have to nag? He hated it when people nagged him. Although he knew that his father had good reason to nag, Jared still didn't like it.

"It's just been hard since mom died, ok?" Jared said quietly. "I'll go back when I'm ready."

That shut Holden up. Jared regretted bringing his mother up. Among the many reasons he left school was because of his mother's death—the result of battling cancer for two years. Holden dealt with it by retreating to his faith while Jared…well…for him it was a constant struggle to cope.

Both stopped talking when they hear the door open.

"Hi Slade," Holden said cheerfully.

Almost immediately Jared got the sense that something was wrong. Slade grinned, although no warmth emanated from his face. Jared stood with his father behind the counter, watching Slade move around the store.

Where was Wintergreen? Where was Dick?

Jared sat down and tried to read his book, his headphones blasting music into his ears, although he wasn't paying much attention to either of these items. Being nonchalant was a lot harder to do while there was a psychotic mercenary in the room. His knee bounced nervously, and he tried to make himself stop.

Finally, after an eternity, Slade placed his items on the counter.

Athletic tape. Gauzes. Painkillers. A couple bags of ice.

Jared saw his father open his mouth to comment on the items, but then he shut his mouth. Bringing attention to them wasn't the best idea. Jared stood up to help bag the items. He tried not to let his imagination run wild. Slade stood there patiently, smiling serenely. Jared and his father exchanged glances.

 _He knows…._ Jared thought. _Oh my God he knows…_

Jared's heart began to pound madly in his chest. Slade knew. There was no doubt in his mind that Slade now knew what was going on. Somehow, Slade found out about _everything._ The radio contact…his true loyalty…everything. And he had beaten Dick for it. Badly.

"So…how long are you staying around for?" Holden asked, trying to replace the silence with words. "We're probably going to head back to Casper once it starts snowing."

"We're not going to stay in town for long," Slade said pleasantly. "I need to go back to work and Dick needs to go back to school."

"Yeah, so does Jared," Holden said, trying to smile. "He needs to sign up for classes soon."

He laughed uneasily.

For the first time, Jared understood completely why Dick was scared of Slade. There was a dangerous look in his eye. Although Slade was smiling there was something off. Jared felt himself tensing, as though he meant to fight or run. Fight…who was he kidding…he couldn't push a little kid down even if he wanted to.

The look on his father's face simply said, "Go." Jared nodded, uneasiness knotting his stomach as he slinked into the back room. His father's voice became mumbled as he continued to talk to Slade, giving Jared as much time as he could to run.

Jared drove straight back to the radio tower, intending to use what little time he had left to contact the JLA Watch Tower. He practically ran to the room as soon as he got back. His fingers scrambled to put the transmitter to work. It took him a couple of tries to get the radio working.

"Wonder Woman," Jared said, "I think it's time that you guys get involved."

"We know," Wonder Woman, "Slade triggered the nanobots."

So…that's what happened. The last time Jared spoke to the JLA he asked for the full story behind this. Grudgingly, one of the members told him about the blackmail Dick was bound in. If anything, it made Jared hate Slade more. Now he understood why the press didn't know the full story.

"My father and I run the convenience store in town," Jared said. "Slade stopped by to buy medical supplies and ice packs."

There was silence.

"The Titans are out of commission, but we have people to send over."

As they came up with a plan Jared allowed his thoughts to fester at the back of his mind. What happened to Dick after they left last night? What did he do? Jared didn't tell him to piss off Slade. He didn't want Dick to get hurt. So what happened?

Although Jared wanted to believe that Dick was hurt because of a training accident, something told Jared that that wasn't the case. He was also sure that Dick was the one who was hurt. Who else could it be?

"Do you want protection?" Wonder Woman asked. "We can get some reserve members to protect you and your father."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine."

Jared turned the radio off.

He was left alone in the room, which was silent except for the steady hum of the machines around him. He heard the blood rushing through his ears. He sat still in his chair, his fear growing every second. By now it would be too late for the JLA to do anything to help him or his father.

Jared didn't even flinch when he heard the door open. Those heavy footsteps certainly did not belong to his father. He knew that there was nothing he could do to protect himself now. Jared wondered vaguely if his father was all right. He hoped that Slade didn't kill him.

 _Please be alive,_ Jared thought, _I don't want to lose him…not after losing mom…God please…_

Someone behind him cocked a gun. A second later he felt the cold tip of the gun's barrel against his head. Jared shut his eyes tightly, trying to pull his wits together before he spoke.

"I was wondering when you would come to kill me, Slade."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Are my cliffhangers getting worse?

Oh well.

I think I'm taking all the "teams" on a spin.

I found it difficult to write about the aftermath of the last chapter. Again, I did the best I could not to copy Rena Redhead. I mean, it just got me thinking: how DO you respond in a situation like this? What can you do? I don't want to portray Dick weak, and I think I was walking a fine line with that. How do you not portray someone as weak when they're in a situation like this?

Then again, that last chapter simply initiated his mental breakdown. Because he continually refuses to accept Slade's thinking he allowed his stress to build up and, finally, explode. I didn't want to write him crying all the time here, but here's what I was trying to do: he's finally releasing all the stress he's been put under. I don't think crying shows weakness. I really don't. But when it's used too often THEN it becomes weakness.

MELLOW I MENTIONED THE HAIR JUST FOR YOU.

And some people asked where Jared's mother is. So I answered the question as gracefully as I could.

Have a blessed Good Friday and Easter. If you're not Christian, then have a great weekend.

And, of course, review, my lovelies.


	28. Northern Star Chapter 28:We Always Have a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Yeah, right. I don't own Teen Titans.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, right. I don't own Teen Titans.

 **A/N:**

SURPRISE! I have an extended weekend for Easter. Instead of working on final projects for school I decided to write an entire chapter over the weekend. Oh, and I've never taken a psychology class in my life. I took AP history classes instead. But I really wish that I've taken some psychology classes either in high school or in college. Ah well. Apparently I'm still doing a good job with the psychology in this story.

Cool.

* * *

Chapter 28: We Always Have a Choice

 **-BW-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

The Watch Tower was empty except for a few people. The Titans were up here in intensive care. They couldn't afford to be vulnerable down in Jump. Besides, the damage done to them by the nanobots was severe. If worst came to worst, then a blood transfusion might be needed for them.

"You know…" Dr. Mid-Nite said, "they could still die from the aftereffects of the nanobots."

"I know."

Bruce worked furiously on the blood sample he managed to get from Raven. He called Barry over to get the sample up to the Watch Tower while the probes were still active. Even though Bruce knew that Dick was probably hurt he still needed to keep his promise: he would get rid of the probes before going after Dick.

Barbara had things covered in Gotham for now. Although he knew that she was capable he didn't like leaving things in other peoples' hands. He needed to go back to Gotham soon. He turned as someone beamed up to the Watch Tower. Green Lantern helped Superman limp into the main room.

"Luthor did a number on him," Green Lantern said, "but we got him out and we have the Kryptonite."

Superman sat down and put a hand to his forehead. He needed medical attention, but now that the Kryptonite was gone Bruce was sure that Clark would be fine. Clark wiped away blood from his face as he grimaced. Bruce wasn't one to feel sympathy for the Man of Steel, but still…Luthor was really going to kill him, wasn't he?

"Get rid of the kryptonite," Bruce said. _"Now."_

Green Lantern nodded. He and the other heroes turned to leave, muttering darkly amongst themselves. The only heroes left in the room were Bruce, Clark and Diana.

"What happened while I was away?" Clark asked.

"Slade pressed the trigger," Bruce said bluntly.

 _"What?"_ Clark exclaimed, snapping his head up. "What happened? Are they ok?"

"They're fine. They just need rest."

"Why did Slade trigger the nanobots?" Clark asked.

"We received radio contact from the Holdens," Diana said, "the kid—Jared—said that it was likely Slade figured out what Dick was doing."

Not good.

"Should we go over there, then?" Clark asked, trying to stand. "Not only is Dick in trouble, but the civilians—"

"We have things worked out," Diana replied, her brow furrowing. "For the plan to work Slade must know nothing. And yes…I think the kid understands that Slade might come and kill him. He and his father have accepted the fact that they might have to die."

There was silence. Bruce felt a desire to haul his butt over there to save the civilians—who shouldn't have gotten themselves involved in the first place.

"I know what you're thinking, Bruce," Diana said, "and we're not going. If Slade realizes that Jared managed to contact us then it won't work."

Silence crept between them all. This wasn't right. And Dick didn't know about this either—he wouldn't be ok with this. He didn't want to be saved. He didn't want anyone else to die for him. That's why he agreed to work for Slade in the first place. But it was more of a plan than they had before.

"God, then what do we do now?" Clark asked.

"I'm going," Bruce said bluntly, "give me the coordinates."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not going to let you go. We already have a plan. It's already going forward."

Bruce glared at the two of them for a moment. He didn't like being told what to do, and he especially didn't like having information kept from him. To break the silence, Clark spoke.

"Luthor was involved," Clark said, "I think he activated Slade's plan prematurely."

So, Slade was relying on other villains. Bruce remembered what Ra's al Ghul told him a couple of months ago: Slade wanted to kill him. Slade tried to manipulate other villains to fit his plans. But as one of the deadliest and most intelligent villains out there, he surely understood that every single villain was a liability.

But having Diana and the other JLA members force him not to go was irritating. Bruce had a very bad feeling about all of this, but he knew that if the JLA wanted to keep him here then they would. Besides, Bruce needed to continue studying the blood sample so that he could find a way to deactivate the nanobots. He knew that was important to Dick, so he would continue trying.

"We have nothing to do but wait," Diana said, "and hopefully, things will turn out ok."

 **-AK-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

She walked around the empty tower, her footsteps echoing loudly in the large entrance hall of Titans Tower.

She didn't need anyone to call her. Adeline knew that Slade pressed the trigger. The Titans were in intensive care. Other sidekicks from across the country gathered here to take their place as the regular Titans recovered. Right now their replacements were out fighting the HIVE kids.

 _Who's winning this game?_ She thought. _Could everything be spiraling out of control on Slade's part? Could he have simply been frustrated that Luthor screwed him over and pushed the trigger to vent that frustration?_

It was possible, but then again anything at this point could be possible. The fact that Slade was venting his frustration on Grayson and the Titans wasn't good. Should she do something now? Time was running out for everyone. If Slade pressed the trigger again then it was likely that he would allow them to die next time.

After hesitating for a minute, she decided to call the Holden residence.

They kept her updated on what was happening over there. Although she wasn't completely sure that they understood what was going on she knew that Holden was a man she could rely on. The phone rang and rang. She waited anxiously for someone to pick up. To her great surprise, she recognized the cool male voice on the other end of the line.

"What the hell are you doing, Addie?"

Slade…

She heard someone whimpering in the background. Although it sounded like a young male voice she knew that it wasn't Grayson. She clutched her cell phone tightly, trying not to imagine what was happening. Why did Slade pick up the phone if he was so busy killing Jared? Did he hear the phone ringing and glance at the caller ID? No matter. Now was her chance to talk to him.

"Let the kid live, Slade," she said. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Do you think that I care?" Slade asked. "I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

"So that's it, then? Would you kill me if I tried to stop you?"

There was silence. She expected Slade to hang up on her, but he stayed. She could still hear Jared breathing heavily. When Slade didn't answer she snorted. He claimed to be so stoic, but his feelings still got in the way. That was the key to defeating him.

"You're not the man I married anymore."

She didn't sound disappointed in him. If anything, she was disappointed in herself for trusting him. How come she didn't realize how dangerous he was before she married him? Before she fell in love?

Adeline knew that she would never be able to persuade Slade to stop. There wasn't anything she could do to save Jared. She was too far away, and even if she could convince the Justice League that she was genuinely on their side it wouldn't matter. Slade was going to kill Jared. There was a good chance that he had already killed Holden. Slowly, but surely, he was destroying everything left over from a former life.

"I know that." Slade's voice grew harsh as he snapped to Jared. "Where are you going? We're not done yet."

She tried not to shudder as she heard a gunshot and a scream. So this is what her husband has degraded to: a perfect soldier turned into a mercenary, a man willing to kill teenagers to get what he wanted. He was twisted. This wasn't the man she married. This wasn't the loving father who did everything for his children. Slade was only a husk of the man she once knew.

"Don't kill him."

"Addie—"

"Don't call me Addie."

"Adeline. Unless you have the power of teleportation, there's nothing you can do to stop me." He paused. "Why were you calling this house?"

What a control freak. Sure, he had those tendencies before, but this just elevated him to a whole new level.

"I know about Grayson. I know everything. Why are you putting so much energy into this, Slade? At the very least you could have done something to say sorry to me or—more importantly, _your son."_ Adeline made sure to emphasize those last two words. "Instead of forcing someone else to fit Grant's role, try doing that. Do the right thing, Slade. If you refuse, then I'll be waiting in Jump to finish what I started."

Slade hung up.

 **-SW-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

Slade was sure to come in through the back door so that Dick wouldn't notice him. Immediately he headed towards the bathroom, intending to wash the blood off of his hands. As he expected, Jared didn't put up much of a fight. Oh, he tried, but Slade easily overpowered him. Things were beginning to come back together for Slade. Everything was under control. He smirked to himself. At least he got something useful done today.

He washed away the last of the blood from the sink and dried his hands. Slade stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to the living room.

"I suspect you got more than one thing done in town today," Wintergreen said quietly.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'm just tying up some loose ends before we leave."

 _Some_ very _loose ends,_ Slade thought. _Damn Holden. He made things so much more difficult for me._

The encounter at the convenience store hadn't gone quite as planned.

 _Once Jared left the room Slade glared at Holden. The other man gazed back, his expression unperturbed._

 _"You should let the Titans go," Holden said calmly. "I don't know what's happened to you, Slade, but it needs to stop."_

 _Slade whipped a gun hanging from his belt and shot towards Holden's head. Despite his enhanced reflexes he found that he missed. Damn…he didn't have time for this…_

 _He cocked his gun again and leapt behind a stand. He wasn't worried that he was going to lose this battle. Slade was just annoyed that Holden was going to put up a fight._

 _"How long have you known?" Slade snarled._

 _"Long enough." Holden appeared from behind a food stand, a gun in his hand. "If you kill me or my son you'll only end up back where you began."_

 _Slade ducked as Holden tried to shoot him. The idiot. What could possibly make him believe that he could beat Slade? Whatever happened to those annoying morals of his? Holden wasn't serious going to try to kill him, was he?_

 _"If you hadn't gotten involved then I wouldn't have to kill you."_

 _He fired two shots in Holden's direction. Stupid man—he wasn't trained to kill like Slade was. Metal cans on nearby shelves burst open as Holden fired back. Grimacing, Slade took out a couple of smoke pellets from his utility belt and tossed them into the open. They hissed as smoke billowed out into the room, causing instant confusion. Slade scrambled to his feet and sprinted into the smoke. Holden saw him a second too late._

 _Slade knocked the gun out of his hand, grabbed his arm, and slammed him onto the floor. Before the other man could crawl away Slade kicked him in the face and held him down with his foot. He pointed the gun straight at Holden's head._

 _"It was your choice to get involved, Larry," Slade said. He snorted. "You're more of an idiot than I thought."_

 _Holden merely looked at him, not even caring that a gun was pointed at his head._

 _"I'm not afraid to die, Slade," Holden said. "That's what you don't understand. I've never been afraid to die."_

 _Hmm. Slade didn't care about that. He made himself forget all of the good times that he spent together with Holden. That was a lifetime ago. He wasn't a soldier anymore. He was a mercenary._

 _"Once I've killed you I'm going to kill your son. Your sacrifice will have been for nothing."_

 _A flicker of emotion passed through Holden's eyes. So, Slade was right: Holden tried to fight Slade so that his son could get away. He knew that fighting Slade would be futile, yet he still tried. Still, Holden did nothing to escape. Drops of blood rolled down his forehead from where a stray shard of metal sharpnel hit him._

 _"Go ahead. Kill me. Your son's dead. Adeline left you. You're killing off all your old friends. Dick won't join you. You'll have no one left."_

 _A few seconds of silence passed between them. Holden's gray eyes widened when he realized that Slade wasn't even considering his words. Slade felt Holden's chest rise as he sighed in disappointment. He closed his eyes and began to murmur something. Slade didn't even care what he was saying anymore. This encounter had gone on far longer than he had planned anyway. There were things he needed to do._

 _"You're wrong," Slade said._

 _He pulled the trigger._

And then, of course, Adeline called the Holden house.

When the phone started ringing Slade just happened to be nearby. When he glanced casually at the caller ID he was shocked to discover that it was Adeline. So, she was still following him. Even after all these years, she still harbored an intense hatred for what he had done. Although he was surprised to find her involved he knew that she was in Jump City. The area code on the caller ID told him that. He would deal with her once they got back to Jump City.

 _"Would you kill me, Slade?" Adeline asked._

Slade shook mentally shook himself. "Where's Dick"

"In his room. Brooding."

Slade wasn't surprised. He didn't expect Dick to be doing anything. He even encouraged it this morning. But he knew that he had to put the boy back on track soon, or else he'll never go back on track at all.

"He's been very quiet, today," Wintergreen said. "I fear for his mental welfare, Slade. Don't try him."

"I don't intend to."

After knocking twice on the bedroom door Slade let himself in. He found Dick sitting crossed-legged on his bed, his hands resting on his knees. Normally Slade would lecture him for wasting time like this, but he allowed himself to feel some sort of pity for the boy. Slade was reminded of soldiers he used to work with in the Army who came back shell-shocked from the field.

Well, Dick was high-strung even before the apprenticeship. Slade understood that coaching him so hard over the past year only exacerbated that. But last night pushed definitely him over the edge. Slade didn't want to admit that part of it was his fault. But what else could he do? He made it clear several times before that if Dick tried _anything_ like what he did last night there would be a severe punishment. Slade stood a little ways away. Had Dick even noticed that someone else was in the room with him?

"Dick, look at me."

The kid looked up at him with great reluctance. Slade pulled up a chair and sat down. He didn't want to appear intimidating. Slade leaned forward and laced his fingers together, assuming a paternal tone as he began to speak.

"Dick, there's a difference between asserting yourself and being stupid," Slade said. "Last night you were being stupid."

Dick nodded, accepting the lecture without comment. After accidentally blurting out that he had outside radio contact, he probably didn't trust himself to talk anymore. Was he afraid that he was going to slip up again? Slade suspected it.

"Will you talk to me?"

"I can't."

So…he was withdrawing within himself. No matter. Eventually he would crack again and come back to Slade.

What Slade didn't tell Dick was how proud he was that he managed to actually _manipulate_ Slade to a certain level. Eventually, of course, Slade realized that Dick was playing him, but isn't that what he had been teaching him to do all along? He was learning.

What made Slade mad was the fact that Dick tried to bring it back against him. Slade didn't want to admit to Wintergreen that he was correct: Dick did his best to manipulate him. And not until Slade beat the crap out of him did Dick express any regret for what he had done. But all of that spirit disappeared last night. He noticed it this morning, but Slade decided not to say anything about his aloofness. He could tell that Dick's mind was off somewhere else.

"Tonight I have to fulfill a contract," Slade said, "I want you to come with me. Do you think that you'll be well enough to walk around?"

"Sure."

"It's an easy contract. It won't take me long." Slade stood. "Just rest until tonight, then."

Slade was confident that Dick would get over this. He sensed that Dick wasn't going to talk anymore. He was laconic enough as it was. But with him in such a comatose state it would be easy to convince him to do things. Tonight, he was going to accompany Slade on a contract. His loss of innocence would be complete once he helped Slade complete the contract. Once Dick realized that everything Slade had ever done was to help him, then he would follow Slade willingly.

 **-DG-**

Cabin

Wyoming Rockies

He didn't know if he felt better.

All day he felt completely devoid of emotion. Empty. He knew that he would whatever Slade asked him to do. Thankfully, Slade kept his distance for most of the day. Dick didn't care what Slade was up to as long as he stayed away. Eventually, Dick got bored. He needed something to do, but he didn't know what. So he began to straighten his room.

 _I can't even straighten out my own life,_ he thought, _what a mess._

He opened a desk drawer and found the watch Jared left here so long ago. Absent-mindedly, he put it in his pocket. He wouldn't have the chance to return it anyway. Might as well keep it. Slade wouldn't punish him for keeping a watch.

Seconds went by and stretched into minutes. Hours passed by. Most of his time was spent trying to fall back asleep or resting. Neither Slade nor Wintergreen gave him any painkillers, so he was forced to suck it up and deal with the pain.

When he did manage to fall asleep he didn't stay asleep for long. His dreams were full of vivid nightmares. When he awoke he didn't even remember what they were about. All he remembered were the stark feelings of claustrophobia, fear and depression. The sun slowly descended as the night sky began to bloom into being. Dick's latest fitful doze was rudely interrupted as Wintergreen shook his shoulder.

"It's time to go," Wintergreen said. "Get dressed. You're leaving in ten minutes."

For the first time in months, Dick dressed in the apprentice uniform he wore on the first day. With great reluctance, he put on the mask Slade had given him. It felt odd to be wearing a mask again. He felt as though he didn't deserve to wear the mask. He was neither a hero nor a villain—but somehow awkwardly in between. Dick snapped on his chest armor and then went out to meet Slade.

"Welcome back," Slade said.

Dick said nothing. He waited for Slade to do or say something. Dick didn't feel excited to be doing this, but he was just going to make himself go through with it. Slade was also in costume. When Dick took a few seconds to think about it he realized that he and Slade had never gone out together in uniform. Slade always sent him out to do the dirty work, but he never accompanied Dick. This was the first time they were going to accomplish something together.

"So…do you still want to be called Renegade?" Slade asked. "I can't call you Dick while you're wearing the mask. We have to stay professional."

"Yeah. Sure."

Renegade. Turncoat. Traitor. That's all he was now.

He didn't trust Bruce…he didn't trust the Titans…and he didn't trust Slade. But there was nothing he could do now but follow Slade. He didn't have any other choice. One of the many things he thought about all day was whether Bruce would welcome him back or not. Dick wasn't Robin anymore. He was sure of that now.

 _I've turned my back on everyone,_ he thought. _Even Slade. God, I'm such an idiot._

As they headed towards their destination (a bit slowly because Dick was still hurt) he wondered how on earth Slade managed to secure a contract out here. Was that the reason why they went to the Holden's place the other night? Did Slade have someone he needed to talk to?

Would he be expecting Dick to do anything? Dick didn't know. His stomach knotted in apprehension. He hoped that it wouldn't take long. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Slade from killing whoever his contractor was paying him to kill, but he didn't want to see.

 _I mean, I've seen people die before,_ Dick thought, _but I don't want to see that happening again. I don't care who it is._

He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for killing another human being. He didn't know if he could handle it. Then again, he wouldn't know until he tried, right?

They entered a house through the back door. Dick had been so lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. For some reason, the place seemed vaguely familiar. He tried to snap himself back into reality. Was he stepping on plastic? He looked around the room, but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Uh…Slade?"

"I've already taken the preliminary actions for fulfilling this contract." Slade flicked on the lights. "There's just one more thing we need to do."

Dick blinked in the sudden light. Immediately he noticed that the room was covered in plastic. _To clean up the mess afterwards,_ Dick thought, shivering slightly. He heard someone groaning. Dick looked up to find the source of the noise. His heart nearly stopped beating in his chest when he saw who it was.

It was Jared.

The eyeholes of Dick's mask widened. Jared was tied to a chair, his arms tied behind his back. Bruises colored his face and arms, and his mouth was duct-taped shut. Dried blood soaked his shirt. Did Slade torture him? He looked unconscious. Dick stood still, unable to move or speak.

This wasn't a contract. This was an execution. Slade lied to him—again. Dick clenched his fists as his palms became sweaty. There was only one reason why Slade would kill Jared: because he knew that Jared was the radio operator who contacted the JLA.

Slade went up to Jared, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and jerked his head upward. Jared let out a muffled gasp as his gray eyes snapped open.

"Oh good," Slade said, "you're still alive."

The mercenary let him go. Jared was fully conscious now. His eyes traveled from Slade to Dick. Even though Dick wore a mask he knew that Jared knew who he was. Dick felt his heart begin to beat fast. Was he going to have to watch Slade kill him?

 _"I have an errand to run," Slade said. "I'll be back soon."_

An errand to run. What a liar. Dick felt sick as he realized that Slade went out to kidnap Jared while he wallowed in his own despair. Jared's father was probably dead as well. Suddenly Dick felt ashamed that he concentrated more on himself than on trying to stop Slade from doing this. Slade turned to Dick.

"Kill him."

Startled, Dick caught the gun Slade threw at him. He almost dropped it in surprise and confusion.

"I—" Dick looked from Jared to Slade, his breath catching in his throat. "Slade, I—"

What could he say? That he wouldn't? He promised Slade that he would kill, but actually doing the deed…and so soon…

Slade glared at him. At that moment Dick felt as though Slade could see right through him, just like Clark's X-ray vision.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Slade asked. "Don't lie to me."

His ensuing silence was more than enough. Dick knew that he couldn't lie to Slade, but he couldn't make himself say it. He nodded ever so slightly.

 _Did he kill Jared's father?_ Dick thought. _No…be alive…please be alive…_

"Hmm, this certainly changes things, but no matter. Kill him anyway."

Jared shut his eyes. Although he wasn't crying, he seemed to have accepted the fact that he was going to die either way. He couldn't scream or fight his way out. Dick didn't want to kill him. He didn't want Slade to kill him. He didn't want to have to make this choice.

 _But I have to. Make a choice, Grayson._

Dick didn't move. He agreed to kill for Slade, but he couldn't make himself do it. He was scared. Killing someone he knew was different than killing some stranger for money. If he was ever going to kill someone then he didn't want it to be someone he knew. Slade began to grow impatient.

"Very well." Slade turned and shot Jared in the chest. Blood darkened Jared's shirt as he writhed in his seat, unable to shout in pain. "Now it's a mercy killing. If you don't shoot him, he'll die a slow death by blood loss."

Jared shuddered, shutting his eyes as he braced himself. For either a slow death or a quick one, Dick didn't know. Dick couldn't move; he was paralyzed with fear. A part of him said that he should kill Jared. Slade wouldn't let him live anyway. However, Dick still didn't move. He still held the gun tightly in his hand, but he allowed his arm to hang limply at his side.

"What are you waiting for?" Slade demanded. "Kill him!"

The pressure…the pressure was too much…

He raised the gun and aimed it at Jared's head. He knew what to do. He had mastered the techniques that Slade taught him. It wouldn't take much effort to pull the trigger. He cocked the gun, the sound echoing strangely in the quiet room. After a few seconds of consideration Dick lowered the gun.

"I can't shoot him."

This was met by a sudden slap to the face. "Need I remind you of our bargain?"

If anything, this made Dick even more petrified. Why would Slade believe that hitting him would make him do anything? Slade still held a gun in his hand. He aimed the gun at Dick's head and fired it right next to his ear. The sudden noise caused Dick to start in alarm. His ear began to ring loudly, and for a moment he couldn't hear what Slade was yelling at him.

"Slade, don't make me—"

"You agreed to this—"

 _"I CAN'T DO THIS, SLADE!"_

 _"DO IT NOW!"_

Something snapped within him.

With a yell Dick turned the gun on Slade. He fired two shots into the mercenary, pulling the trigger before he could stop himself. Slade stumbled backwards, his eye widened as he looked down at his hands. Blood dripped down onto the floor. Dick took a step back as he realized what he had done.

 _I shot him…I_ shot _him…Oh God…._

Slade wasn't dead. Dick didn't intend to kill him. Even in his distress he still aimed them intentionally at Slade's arms. And even though he couldn't believe that he just did this he knew that he couldn't stop now. Dick put the gun into his utility belt and dashed towards Slade. He knocked Slade's incoming bloody fist away and punched Slade in the face. Before Slade could respond Dick jumped and landed a spinning back kick to the face, effectively knocking Slade to the ground. Dick began to punch and kick him for all he was worth. For everything Slade had ever done to hurt people…civilians…the Titans…and to him.

 _"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you."_

 _"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal? "_

 _"Who knows? Perhaps I'll become like a father to you."_

 _"You will never overtake me. You will never win. Is that clear?"_

In those few seconds Dick didn't even care if he accidentally killed Slade. He was no longer driven by a desire to win, but by a desire to _survive._ A desire to break away from Slade for his own mental wellbeing. He couldn't take any of this anymore. This time he wasn't going to run away like a coward. This time he was going to _win._ He continued to punch Slade's face, emphasizing each word with a hit to the face.

"You…can't…control…me… _anymore!"_

His breath caught in his throat once he realized what he was doing. Dick forced himself to stop. Slade's head fell limply to the side. He had fallen unconscious. Dick bent down and took the controller back. He made sure that Slade didn't have any weapons on him before standing up and backing away.

Dick rushed over, cut through the ropes binding Jared to the chair, and ripped the duct tape off of his face. Where was his father? Did Slade already kill him? Even though he was still in pain from the beating Dick picked Jared up and slung him over his shoulders. He noticed that one of Jared's arms was bent at an odd angle. Was it broken? Dick didn't know.

Where was he going to go? Once Slade regained consciousness then he would come to kill. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Slade caught him again. Dick felt Jared's hot blood soak his shoulder. Jared was losing blood fast. That bullet needed to be taken out. Dick didn't trust himself to take the bullet out himself, but what else could he do?

He raced outside into the cold night. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Slade. He slowed to a stop once his legs began to feel sore. After a day of rest he wasn't completely healed. Not in the least. Dick nearly dropped Jared to the ground, but he gritted his teeth and gently set him down. Once glance at the bloody hole in Jared's chest told Dick enough.

 _Slade shot him near the heart…_ Dick thought. _That's why he's losing so much blood. He might not make it._

"Dick…" Jared murmured. "You didn't have to do that…"

"What? Shoot him?" Dick asked. "I still can't believe I did that…but it was necessary."

It felt so wrong. Shooting someone. But Dick thought about everything Slade ever told him. Yes, he learned how to use guns. But that didn't mean that he was always going to shoot to kill.

When Jared opened his mouth to speak blood began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Dick helped him roll over onto his side. One of the first things that Bruce taught him was first aid. If blood was coming out of Jared's mouth then Dick had to make sure that he didn't choke on his own blood.

"I…already…arranged everything," Jared mumbled. "Two friends…are coming."

"What?"

"I timed everything. After all, I'm pretty good with numbers."

Suddenly Dick understood. He was suddenly struck by how much effort Jared put into this. Even though he knew that Slade would come and kill him he still stayed. His father stayed. Dick's hands scrunched into fists.

"Jared," Dick said, laughing uneasily, "they're always five minutes late."

Jared tried to laugh, but instead began to cough up blood. He held up his hand weakly. "Hey, don't worry about me. You have the controller again. Get out of here."

"What? You're playing the hero now?" Dick asked. "That's my job. I'm not going to let you die."

So many people had died already because of him. While a part of him wanted to believe that Jared was just another casualty Dick knew that he couldn't believe that. Everyone counted. Even if Jared was going to die Dick was going to try to help him. He just had to try.

"Do you have the time?" Jared asked.

Dick almost forgot about the watch he put in his pocket. He took it out and handed it back to Jared. He glanced at the watch and closed his eyes.

"It's almost time," Jared said. "I need to stand up."

"DICK!"

Well, so much for staying professional.

Slade rounded the corner, charging forward like an angry, wounded animal. Blood dripped from his injured hand and arm. Dick helped Jared stand up, basically supporting his dead weight as he slumped against him.

"Ten seconds," Jared whispered.

Dick furrowed his brow and frowned. Both guns still hung from his utility belt, so Slade didn't have anything to shoot him with. He looked at Slade, putting as much loathing as he possibly could into his glare. Slade stood about thirty feet from them. His eye narrowed dangerously.

"Remember what I told you about being smart and being stupid? Well, you're being stupid."

"Eight…seven…"

"No, I'm just being assertive," Dick spat. "That's what you've been trying to teach me, right? Well, I'm learning."

"Five…four…" Jared muttered. "Three…"

Dick knew what Slade must be thinking. Slade didn't know that help was coming, that everything he had been working towards for a year was now going to come crashing down on him. He still thought that he was in control. Well, he wasn't anymore. Dick ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground. Once he did that he then ripped the silver "S" from his costume and flung it at Slade's feet.

"I'll be back for you, Slade. Count on it."

Surprise and anger flitted across Slade's face. "Why you ungrateful little—"

"Two…one…"

Dick's world was lost in a spectrum of colors as two red-and-gold blurs ran past Slade. Someone grabbed him and soon Dick found himself going faster than the speed of sound. He felt Jared being taken from him as a familiar, older male voice spoke to him.

"It's OK, Dick, we're here."

* * *

 **A/N:**

WAHAHAHAHA!

A very special thanks goes to **spartan4christ,** one of my best friends and number 1 ROTC man. He's also a kinesiology major, so I asked him about guns and…well…shooting people. He got so excited that he wanted to take me down to the anatomy lab late on a Saturday night. I LOL'd.

So…one of my very first ideas for beginning this story was to have Dick accompany Slade on a contract. Eventually I pushed it here.

I'M SORRY ABOUT HOLDEN, OK? GO AHEAD AND VERBALLY ABUSE ME.

Review!


	29. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Hence the term "fanfiction."

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Hence the term "fanfiction."

 **A/N:**

I AM VERY, VERY SORRY.

Holden's death wasn't in my original outline, but as I got closer and closer to this part I realized that it needed to happen. It just…I hated doing it, but it had to happen. I'm terribly sorry if some of you became attached to him.

One of my reasons is because: NOTHING IS SACRED. This is a dark fic. Therefore, anything can happen.

AND THIS IS NOT OVER. NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST.

Oh, and uh…some of you were surprised at the early chapter update on Sunday. Urm…a lot of people knew about that, actually. Well, people who stalk me on Tumblr did anyway. Sometimes I'll announce an early chapter update on Tumblr. I updated early because I could. The benefits of Internet stalking. :D

Oh, and people have submitted more fanart. Check out the list of links on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 29: Safety

 **-DG-**

Ivy Town

Palmer Residence

He found himself severely disorientated.

He didn't know where Flash took him. All he became aware of was the loud shouting going on as Flash skidded to a stop and let go of him. He almost stumbled to his knees as he put a hand to his forehead. He felt dizzy from being tugged along with the Flashes. Dick blinked a few times before his blurry vision cleared.

 _"Compress the wound!"_ a male voice shouted.

 _This isn't Central City or Gotham or Jump,_ Dick thought, _where am I? What's going on?_

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in someone's home. It did seem vaguely familiar, but where…?

Two people dressed in civilian clothing stumbled into the room. Immediately he recognized both of them. One of them was Dr. Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom, and his brown-haired wife Jean stood next to him.

"R-Ray?" Dick stammered. "Where are we?"

He felt momentarily confused. There were too many people around him. He didn't like this. He twisted around to see who else was in the room. Flash and Kid Flash were bent over Jared, who fell unconscious from blood loss. Jean bent to help Barry and Wally.

"We're in Ivy Town," Ray said, "at my place. This is the safe house. Slade won't think to look here."

 _Ivy Town?_

Adrenaline still pumped through Dick's system. He still had the gun on him, but he was so distraught that he didn't even care. He didn't even care that he was covered in blood. Their voices began to overlap as he remembered what he did. Jared was going to die from blood loss, wasn't he? Dick should have shot Slade sooner… he should have done something…anything…

 _My fault…my fault…_

"He's arm's broken," Barry said. "Good God, we need to get the bullet out _now_ before he bleeds to death."

 _My fault…my fault…_

"Wally, get him up to the Watch Tower _now!"_ Flash snapped. With a nod Wally picked up Jared and sped away. Flash turned towards Dick. "Dick, what happened?"

Dick couldn't speak clearly. He didn't like the noise. His ear still rang from when Slade fired the gun next to his head. He didn't like being put under so much pressure, not after just what happened. He didn't like Flash's urgent tone.

"I shot him…I shot him…" Dick mumbled, beginning to shake. _"I SHOT HIM!"_

"Shot who?" Flash asked.

"Slade. I shot him."

 _Then I kicked him when he was down,_ Dick thought, _kicked him in the face until he didn't move anymore._

He still couldn't believe that he did it. Just this morning he felt completely broken, unable to do anything to fight back, but something tonight made him snap. Barry took off his cowl. Dick didn't care if he was still hurt. He was away from Slade for the first time in almost a year. He had his priorities: the nanobots.

"You need to find the Haunt," Dick said, "I'll tell you where it is. You need to get rid of the nanobots. You need to—"

"Calm down," Barry said, "we're already working on it."

Dick couldn't calm down. Even with so many familiar people around him he just couldn't calm down. In fact, he felt oddly hysterical. His hands became fists as his voice rose.

 _"Get the nanobots out!"_ Dick shouted. "Get rid of the damn things!"

"We will," Barry said calmly, "that's why I have to leave."

"I need to come with you. I need to show you where it is. I need to—"

"We can handle things."

That was _precisely_ what Dick didn't want. He didn't want other people finishing things for him. He wanted to help in every step of the way. Even with Slade…Slade felt the need to do things for him. Dick didn't want to be dependent on anyone else. Dick stepped forward.

"No, Barry, please, let me come with you—"

After an imploring glance from Barry, Ray took Dick's arm gently, but firmly. Dick struggled to break free, trying to wrestle his way out of Ray's grip. He didn't want to be held back. He didn't want to stay here like a good little kid. He wanted to help. He _needed_ to help. Although he knew that Ray didn't mean to hurt him, Dick instinctively tried to wrestle free. Panic rose in his chest as Ray refused to let him go.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave," Ray said, "we don't want to make you stay-"

 _"Stop holding me back!"_ Dick yelled, now trying to punch Ray. _"LET ME GO!"_

Startled, Ray grabbed his other arm and tried to hold him still. Dick didn't like this. Why were they treating him like this? Dick continued to struggle violently. His injuries from the night before began to flare up in pain again, but he didn't care. Barry grabbed his shoulders and looked at him straight in the face.

"Dick, you have to calm down."

Dick looked at him, his nostrils flaring at he tried to calm himself down. What were they afraid of? That he was going to do something stupid? Didn't they trust him? Dick continued to struggle, but he fought the urge to knock Ray to the floor. He knew he could do it, even with his injuries. Being physically restrained like this only induced increased feelings of panic he couldn't control.

"Dick," Ray said, "come on...calm down."

Dick eventually stopped trying to fight them. He slumped in defeat. They were going to make him stay, weren't they? He still didn't like that they were trying to restrain him. Dick knew that it was for the best, but still…

"Guys…please…" he said, hanging his head. "Let me go."

He knew that they were doing everything in their power to help him. He knew that he was acting hysterical. But the sudden change in environment unexpectedly flipped him out. Dick thought that he would be happy to be with the Justice League, but he realized that this wasn't going to turn out to be a happy reunion just yet.

Ray let go of him. Dick tried to calm himself.

"Give me the controller," Barry said, "we need it to get rid of the nanobots."

Numbly, Dick handed it to him. All of the sudden he felt ashamed for how he just acted. They were trying to help him and the Titans. They didn't deserve to be snapped at like that.

"Barry…Ray, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be sorry," Barry said. "Tell me where Slade's haunt is. We'll find it."

Dick told him where. He told him exactly where the secret entrance was. While Dick didn't know where exactly Slade hid the blueprints or anything else pertaining to the nanobots, he was confident that the Justice League would be able to find it.

"Look…Dick, I need to go," Barry said, "You need to stay here with Ray, OK?"

Dick nodded, unable to speak. Disregarding the blood, Barry gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Barry pulled his cowl back over his head and zoomed away, leaving Dick alone with Ray and Jean. He didn't know what to feel. In the past forty-eight hours he had gone through a terrifying range of emotions. Dick couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago he was back in the Rockies, completely devoid of all hope. Now he was in Ivy Town, with a member of the Justice League. Should he feel hopeful? Joyful? He didn't know.

"Dick, are you ok?" Jean asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "no, I'm not."

Dick collapsed onto a chair, unable to speak any more. He stared off into space, trying to comprehend what he had done. He wasn't ok. Now that the excitement was over he realized that he felt immensely tired. All of the pain from his injuries began to cry out again, begging for him to rest. He realized that he was having some difficulty breathing. No doubt a result from the cracked ribs.

Jean pressed a towel soaked in warm water to his face, gently scrubbing away the blood. Slowly, Dick took it from her and began to wipe his face clean himself. The three of them sat in silence for the longest time.

 **-BW-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

"Beam us up to the Watch Tower now!" Wally shouted. "Someone's been shot!"

Bruce spun around. He pulled his cowl back over his head and grimaced. Who was shot? Well, he would learn soon enough. Wally struggled to carry a young man Bruce didn't recognize into the main room. At once the other JLA members scrambled to help him.

"Who's this?" Bruce demanded.

"The kid who's been radioing us," Kid Flash said, "Slade shot him."

"My dad…" Jared mumbled. "Where's my dad?"

Wally helped lift Jared onto a gurney. Half-conscious, Jared was trying to pathetically push them away. To stop him from moving around someone began to strap him down.

"What's the damage?" Bruce asked.

He glanced the kid over quickly. He lost so much blood…he would need a blood transfusion. His left arm was definitely broken as well. How was he still conscious? Jared's head fell to the side, his cracked lips mumbling a single word over and over again.

"Dad…Dad…"

"Jared, it's ok," Kid Flash said, "we'll find him."

Wally looked up at Bruce. His words sounded empty. Bruce already knew that the kid's father must be dead. The other JLA members avoided his gaze. None of them wanted to tell him that his father was dead.

"Jared, you have to calm down," J'onn said in his deep voice, "you've lost a lot of blood. Try not to move."

Jared wasn't listening. His eyes were wide and terrified. Jared strained against his restraints, his voice becoming a wail.

 _"WHERE'S MY DAD?"_

Eventually Jared stopped flailing as he was put under a sedative. Once Jared's yells subsided and he was taken away to the hospital wing there was dead silence. This wasn't the way Bruce wanted to be reunited with Dick. Sure, people died before, but seeing the direct aftermath was unnerving.

 _His father died…_ Bruce thought, looking sadly down at him. _Gunned down…just like my parents._

Did Dick know that Holden was dead? If so, then he wouldn't be happy about it at all. More than anything, though, Bruce wanted to know what Dick did to make Slade so mad. Now that Dick was in protective custody he wanted answers.

"I'm going back to find Holden's body," Wally said, "Uncle Barry's going to Jump."

"All right. Send me whatever you find. We need to destroy the nanobots."

Thankfully, Bruce's JLA communicator broke the silence. He looked at the caller ID. It was Ray. Bruce flipped open his communicator.

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"Dick's safe," Ray said through the communicator, "just a little hysterical."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He shot Slade. He's still trying to get over that."

Dick shot Slade…

Bruce frowned, but said nothing. He taught Dick never to use guns. Slade must have taught him against his will. Had Dick finally broken from the pressure? Was he afraid of talking to Bruce because of that? Bruce suddenly felt regret that he had made Dick somewhat scared of him.

"I want to talk to him."

"I don't think he's ready. Let him get his bearings. He'll see you when he's ready."

Ray signed off. Bruce clutched the communicator tightly. Did Ray even ask Dick if he wanted to talk to Bruce? Did Dick refuse to talk to him? Or was he really in such a hysterical state that Ray felt it necessary to cut off contact? Bruce didn't like being kept away like this. He wanted to see Dick and make sure that he was all right.

 _What if Dick's not scared of me, but mad at me?_ Bruce thought. _What if he's mad that I didn't save him? Mad that I allowed him to suffer for almost a year?_

Hmm. Bruce didn't know if that was worse. But if Dick was mad at him, then he had every right to be so. Bruce failed him as his mentor…his guardian…and as a father figure.

"Is it true?" a shy, female voice said. "Is Dick back?"

Everyone looked up. Starfire stood in the doorway to the medical ward, her green eyes wide. How much had she overheard? Jared's incoherent screaming probably woke up the entire Watch Tower. Starfire stepped forward.

"Why isn't he here?" She asked. "I want to see him."

"He's…not ready to see anyone," Diana said softly, "he'll come tomorrow."

Even that wasn't a promise. Bruce stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say or do. Fortunately, Diana stepped in and began to comfort Starfire. Bruce turned to leave. It was time he got back to Gotham anyway. As he turned he heard Starfire beginning to sob.

 **-RP-**

Ivy Tower

Palmer Residence

Ray awoke to screams.

He snapped his eyes open and found Jean staring back at him. She clutched his hand tightly as another scream ripped through the air. His first impulse was to go jump into his costume and find out what was wrong, but then he remembered who was a guest in his house tonight.

"He's having nightmares," Jean whispered, "he started screaming a few minutes ago."

Ray didn't know what to do. He and Jean didn't have kids. He was a physicist. How could he be sure that he was good around kids (or even teenagers)? He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again if Dick continued to scream.

"Ray, you have to do something," Jean said. "Say something to him."

"You go. He's not my kid—"

"You know him better than I do." She prodded him. "Come on, he needs someone to talk to him. Please go."

Reluctantly, Ray sat up. He felt compelled to do something, but what? After enduring Jean's hard glare for another few seconds he sighed. He pulled on a bathrobe and walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom.

When Diana called and asked if he would be willing to have Dick and the other kid stay the night while the JLA sorted things out he immediately said yes. Why would he refuse? What Ray didn't really understand until now was that he was the first JLA member to spend time with him. He wanted to believe that Dick would be the same, optimist funny kid who worked alongside Batman.

 _But none of us expected Jared to be_ shot, Ray thought. _And I never thought that Dick would break Bruce's no-gun rule. He's really changed, hasn't he?_

All thoughts of a happy reunion were shattered when Dick was jerked away from Slade. Did Dick know that they were coming? If he didn't, that would explain why he was acting so hysterical. Earlier Ray didn't mean to make Dick more upset by holding him back. For some reason, Ray felt as though Dick was so upset that he would accidentally hurt someone. When Dick started punching him Ray began to panic himself, but just a little. Even when he was hurt Dick could still cause some serious damage. While he didn't know why or how Dick shot Slade, Ray had the funny feeling that if the Flashes hadn't gotten there when they did Jared would be dead.

He knocked a couple times on the door. The screams stopped, but Ray didn't hear a response. With some hesitation, Ray opened the door to the guest bedroom.

Somehow, Dick had fallen on the floor. He held a hand to his side, as though he was stemming blood from an imaginary wound. Dick froze when he heard Ray come in.

"Ray—" Dick said, turning. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Ray sighed. "I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

Ray turned on the bedside lamp. Now that Dick wasn't covered in blood Ray noticed other things. He was hurt. The remnants of faded bruises still colored his face. Ray wondered if he should call in a doctor to look at him. He looked so much older…far older than his age…

 _This isn't ok…_

"I'm fine…" Dick stammered. "At least, I think I am. I don't know. I'm sorry. I panicked when I woke up. I didn't remember that I was in Ivy Town."

Dick ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Ray felt uncomfortable coming in like this. He knew that Dick wasn't a little kid who needed to be coddled after a nightmare. But at the same time he understood that Dick had no one to comfort him for the past nine months. Should he be left to deal with this on his own?

"Ok. Jean and I were just worried." Ray turned to go back to bed. As he approached the door he stopped. He felt like he should do or say something more, or that he wasn't doing enough. "Do you want to talk to Bruce?"

"No."

Ray looked at him, surprised. Dick replied so quickly. Why wouldn't he want to talk to Bruce? Dick noticed Ray's surprise and tried to stammer an explanation.

"I…I can't face him. I'm not ready. I can't…it's hard to explain…"

What could Ray say? He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to deal with this. Dick began to pace uneasily about the room.

"What about the Titans?" Ray asked. "I can contact them easily. Don't you want to talk to your friends? I'm sure they won't mind waking up to talk to you."

"No."

Ray didn't know what to say to that. He stepped back into the room. The kid needed someone to talk to. Ray glanced at his watch. It was getting late, but it wouldn't be the first time he arrived late to work in the morning. Dick sighed.

"I just feel…confused. Lost. As if I've been thrown onto Tamaran without a moment's notice…I can't see them just yet. Not like this."

He stared off into the distance. Why would he feel confused? Did he honestly feel like he trusted Slade? Ray knew that he wasn't in a position to voice his opinions on the matter. Bruce and Clark would take care of that. However, Dick didn't elaborate. Ray didn't want to press him anyway. Dick looked up at Ray and tried to smile.

"You've been so kind to me…I feel like I'm imposing." Dick rubbed his forehead. "I'm your guest, I shouldn't—this isn't the way I should behave."

A wave of pity overcame Ray. Even though he didn't know Dick as well as the other JLA members, he still cared for him. What did Slade do to him to make him think like that? Ray knew that the kid would be messed up when he got back, he just didn't know how badly messed-up…

"Dick…" Hesitantly, Ray embraced him. "Don't say that. God, don't _ever_ say that. You're not imposing."

The kid stiffened. For a moment Ray thought that Dick would try to get away, but Dick just didn't move. Then, slowly, Dick hugged him back. He rested his head on Ray's shoulder. Ray might not know Dick as well as Clark or Barry or Bruce, but the kid needed some love. The kid had been lied to and beaten for nine months. Words wouldn't be enough. Everyone needed to show him that they cared. He shuddered, as though holding back tears, but he didn't cry. Ray wouldn't know what to do if Dick started crying.

"I want to go back to Gotham," Dick said quietly, "I can't…I can't…"

"You'll go home."

"I want to see Alfred," he said in a choked voice, "I want to see Barbara. I want to go back to Mr. Haley's Circus. I need to go back and think things through…"

"We'll figure things out, all right?"

They broke apart. The hug seemed to have calmed Dick down considerably, although he still looked extremely depressed. Dick sat down on the edge of the bed and hung his head. "I lost control. I shot him."

"Dick, don't think about it."

"No. I can't…I can't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop myself. It just happened…and if I didn't do something Jared would have died. Slade would have won. But it was still wrong to shoot."

"I'm not going to judge you." Ray looked down at him sadly. "You did what you had to do."

It wasn't Ray's place to judge. And even if he was he knew that this wasn't time or place for it. Dick didn't need to be mentally beaten down anymore. He already felt enough guilt as it was. Even though Ray knew that Bruce probably had a lot to say about that, he knew that the other Justice League members wouldn't judge him.

"Slade's not going to hurt you anymore."

So, he still felt guilty about shooting someone, even if it was Slade. Dick looked up at Ray, his lips thinning as he shook his head. "No. He's still going to come after me. I gave in and shot him. I proved to him that I could shoot someone."

Ray opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better of it. Dick was still in shock. He still believed that Slade was going to win even though he was far away. Ray didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know about the apprenticeship until it was brought to the League's attention.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"Don't feel sorry for me," Dick said, "it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"Dick—"

Why was he putting the blame on himself? He sounded so much like Bruce, sometimes, but this was going over and beyond. He was blaming himself for things he couldn't possibly control. Ray snapped his mouth shut.

"Is Holden dead?"

For a moment Ray couldn't speak. Before he had gone to bed he heard news from the Justice League about Jared's condition. He was stable, but just barely. His father, however, had been dead for a few hours. "Yes. Wally went back to look for him. He found Holden's body."

His face fell. "That's my fault."

 _It was Holden's choice not to ask for help,_ Ray thought, _he understood the risks._ _But no matter what I say Dick's still going to think that it's his fault._

"It's not your fault. It's Slade's fault. Slade's the one responsible for all of this."

Dick's eyes suddenly widened as he thought of something. His breath quickened as he looked up at Ray. Fear momentarily flitted across his face. Dick began to shake his head, muttering something incoherent to himself.

"Dick…" Ray reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise Dick backed away defensively. Ray stood there, his arm awkwardly outstretched. He allowed it to fall back to his side. Dick bit his lower lip as he looked to the side. "Good night, Ray. I'm sorry I woke you."

His tone suggested that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Ray took that as the signal to leave. He stood up and began to walk back to the hallway. He needed to go back to sleep anyway. Ray didn't know if this conversation did anything good for him. He sincerely hoped that it did.

"Good night, Dick."

He shut the door quietly. That had been so awkward. He wasn't sure if telling Dick that Holden died was a good idea, but eventually he had to know. After all that had happened, he didn't deserve to have information kept from him.

"Is he ok?" Jean asked when he came back in.

"No, he's not," Ray replied as he slipped back underneath the covers. "He needs Bruce. He needs someone to help him recover. I know that I can't give him the help he needs."

Jean ran a hand through his hair and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'm sure you did your best, dear."

"Mm. Maybe."

As Ray went back to sleep he hoped that Dick wouldn't start screaming again. The healing process would take a long time. All at once Ray wished that Dick hadn't been dumped on him for the night, even though he agreed to it. Why couldn't he have gone to Central City? Or Star City? He needed to see his friends.

 _I'll give Bruce a piece of my mind tomorrow,_ Ray thought, _no matter what Dick thinks, they need to see each other. They really do._

 **-Rae-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Raven sat up as Starfire entered the room. Even though it was late Raven found that she couldn't sleep. She awoke to a plethora of emotions swirling around her, someone else's intense pain prickling at her subconscious. It was enough to unnerve anyone. Raven put a sweaty hand to her forehead. She didn't recognize those emotions. To whom did they belong to? She looked up at Starfire.

"Starfire," Raven said, noticing the tears in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Dick…Dick has been rescued," she said.

Silence rang in the room. It had been so long since they had heard any good news about Dick. Raven sat up a little straighter.

"What? How?" Raven pushed herself off of the bed and pulled on her cloak. If Dick was in the Watch Tower then she needed to see him. "Is he here?"

"I do not know," Starfire replied. "No one will tell me anything. It is very confusing."

Raven noticed that the bundle of emotions that had woken her up had died down considerably. "Let's go wake the boys."

As they walked down the hallways towards the boys' room she heard people shouting to one another. There was something that Starfire wasn't telling her—or something that Starfire was waiting to tell her once they woke the boys. As they came to the door Stafire knocked once before beginning to shout.

"Friends! Awaken! Robin has been found!"

For a few seconds Raven heard nothing. Then she felt their minds slowly stirring to consciousness before she heard people scrambling out of bed. Cyborg swung the door open. Their eyes widened in astonishment.

"What?" Beast Boy said. "You mean he has…he's…ok?"

They all looked to Starfire. "I do not know. No one will let me speak to him. He is not in the Watch Tower."

Raven didn't know how to feel. She still felt weak from the nanobot attack, but this at least was a sign of hope. Was Dick hurt? Well, if none of the JLA members allowed them to see him, then he might be very hurt. Even though Raven wasn't strong enough to heal anyone, she could at least try.

"Someone was murdered," Starfire said slowly.

Their faces became stricken.

"Murdered?" Beast Boy echoed. "Who?"

"I do not know, but there is someone else here. Someone who has been shot."

So that's why Raven felt all of those intense emotions. She not only felt his emotional pain but that of the Justice League members trying to deal with this.

Together, the four of them went to the intensive medical ward, where they themselves had been the night before. She saw shadows moving behind the curtains, trying hard to save the kid who was shot.

"He's falling fast," Raven said suddenly, "Martian Manhunter! Let me help!"

Raven strode forward, slipped behind the curtains and pushed her hood back. A young man with light brown hair lay on the gurney, his face pale and his breathing shallow. Raven guessed that he was in his early twenties. The Titans followed her, all of them looking down on the young man.

"Who is he?" Cyborg asked.

Raven placed a hand on his forehead. Although the young man was unconscious, she could still feel great emotional pain washing over him. She didn't want to enter his mind because she didn't have permission, although she was tempted to just to find out who he was.

"A friend," Dr. Mid-Nite said, "a civilian who helped us rescue him."

"Why is he sedated?" Beast Boy asked.

"He knows that his father's dead. Slade murdered him."

What exactly was going on? Raven didn't know. She was sure that they would be told the full story tomorrow, when things had quieted down a bit.

"He's lost so much blood," one of the heroes murmured. "We need someone to give him blood soon."

"I'll donate blood—" Cyborg began.

"No," J'onn said, "you still have the nanobots inside you. We'll get blood from someone else."

Well, that was true. For a moment Raven felt just as helpless as she suspected Dick must be feeling now. Because Slade nearly let them die they were extremely weak. They had to allow Speedy and Aqualad and others take their place as protectors of Jump City. They couldn't even donate blood to help this kid. All they could do was sit around and do nothing.

And even when Dick tried so hard not to allow anyone to get hurt, somehow someone did. If he was still the same kid that the Titans left in the sewers that fateful night, then Raven knew that Dick would be blaming himself.

"Get some rest, Titans. You'll see him tomorrow."

 **-SW-**

Wyoming Rockies

Woods

 _"I'll be back for you, Slade. Count on it."_

Those last words echoed in Slade's mind. They've been stuck there since Dick disappeared a few hours ago. No matter what Slade did to dispel those words, he just couldn't do it. He had made a mistake, and now everything that he had been working towards for the past year just fell to pieces.

He was pissed.

There was no way in hell that he would be able to get to Dick. At least, not anytime soon. The Justice League probably put him in their stupid Watch Tower. Even though Slade didn't actually see them, he knew that Flash and Kid Flash picked up Dick and Jared.

He crossed his arms over his chest. He was already on his way back to Jump City. Slade didn't even bother to clean up the mess he made before leaving. He was sure that the town would be swarming with JLA members by the end of the night. They were sure to find and bring back Holden's body for his kid to identify. Although Slade could have used the opportunity to get rid of some members, he knew that he wasn't in any condition to fight them. After all, Dick did shoot him.

 _He_ shot _me,_ Slade thought, _I can't believe he shot me. The little brat…_

Despite himself, Slade smirked. The kid was learning something after all. Still, he was disappointed that Dick didn't shoot Jared.

The shock of being shot was more overwhelming than the pain brought on by the wounds. He knew that Dick probably hated him for the beating last night, but he didn't think that the boy would have the nerve to turn on his master.

 _Well,_ Slade thought, _at least he shot_ someone.

Slade wasn't too worried about the injuries. He would heal quickly. Besides, Dick obviously wasn't shooting to kill. Dick had the opportunity to shoot Slade in the face, yet he took the chance and shot him in the arm and hand. Hmm. Perhaps he was learning something after all.

The fact that he shot the gun was something Slade could use against him. The kid wouldn't be able to function with the Justice League. Sooner or later, he was going to come back to Slade. He even said so himself. But just in case Dick didn't, then Slade was going to hunt him down anyway.

"You didn't have to kill him," Wintergreen said. "Holden, I mean."

"It was necessary."

"Maybe, but you didn't have to."

Will was disagreeing more and more with him now. It was starting to get annoying. Slade knew that Wintergreen highly disapproved of the recent beating, but now that Dick was out of the picture he seemed to be even more vocal in his protests.

"Are you going to go after the boy?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Slade wasn't going to take this insolence without a fight. He also felt frustrated that Jared Holden managed to outwit him. He was one of the greatest tacticians in the world, yet this college dropout managed to ruin everything. One of his other goals—aside from bringing Dick back—was to kill Jared.

"Hm. Perhaps, Slade, you should find someone more willing to work for you." Wintergreen's tone hardened. "Or perhaps you should stop this altogether."

 _Find someone else?_

"Don't you understand, Will? He's finally proved to me that he can do it: he can kill. He simply chose not to. Why would I try to find someone else after the amount of time I put into this?"

He couldn't believe that Wintergreen was saying this to him.

"The boy is dangerous. You know that the League will have the nanobots removed by the time we get back to Jump City. You have nothing to hold against him. He'll come after you with the full might of the Titans and the Justice League behind him."

"No," Slade replied, "he won't allow the League to fight his battles for him. He'll come after me himself."

Even though Dick had changed Slade still knew all of the boy's weaknesses. He was driven by a desire to win.

"Slade, you can't keep doing this," Wintergreen said. "You can't keep forcing him to join you. I told you before: he'll keep pushing you away until he either beats you or he snaps. He shot you because he couldn't handle the pressure of being controlled by you."

As Wintergreen spoke Slade couldn't help but notice the butler's accusing tone. How long had he been harboring these thoughts?

"Are you betraying me as well?" Slade asked, his voice venomous.

Wintergreen's eyes narrowed at this.

"Maybe Richard was right," Wintergreen said, "you _do_ have a serious problem, Slade. I'm doing everything I possibly can to help you. Even though Richard betrayed you he still made an effort to deal with you. You disregarded that."

Wintergreen stood up and went to the back of the plane, leaving Slade alone. Slade grimaced. Fine. If Wintergreen was going to act like that, then…well then what?

Well, there was nothing left to do than goad Dick and Wayne both out again. The need to kill Wayne was greater than ever. If Dick didn't have anything or anyone to swing back to, then he would have no choice but to come back to Slade.

Whether Dick liked it or not, Slade had established some sort of emotional connection with him. Just as Slade wouldn't let this go, he knew that Dick wouldn't either. Even though Dick was now out of his direct control that didn't mean that Slade hadn't planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. If the Bat acted as cold and gruff as he usually did, then that would only verify the things Slade had told Dick over the past nine months.

Perhaps, then, Slade could use this opportunity to prove to Dick that Wayne was lying to him all along.

"This isn't over, kid," Slade muttered, "not in the least."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Originally Barry was going to take the place of Ray, but for some reason I decided to stick with Atom. I'm not sure why, since I know Barry's character better, but again I believe that my love for the miniseries _Identity Crisis_ influenced my decision.

And I just realized…wow, next time I update I'll be halfway done with college! *gulps* ARGH, I'm not ready for the real world!

Anyway, review!

*goes off to study for finals*


	30. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the OCs, they're totally mine.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the OCs, they're totally mine.

 **A/N:**

Ah yes, I love finals week. I roll out of bed ten minutes before my finals and go in my PJs. Not even a problem. :D

I decided to not really study for my remaining finals because…they don't really require studying. And if they do, it's very little studying. I had a lot of projects to do instead.

Oh, and because I'm basically out of school my updating schedule will be: WHENEVER I WANT. The only reason I had the Friday updating schedule was because I had school/work, so…yeah. I intend to have this fic done by the end of the month.

 **CrazyDentist-Luver** please activate your private messaging feature so I can get back to you!

* * *

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell,

She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me."

Santanta, "Into the Night."

* * *

Chapter 30: Recovering

 **-RP-**

Ivy Town

Palmer Residence

To his great surprise, Ray found Dick awake early in the morning, even earlier than he woke. After he dressed he felt some paternal urge to go make sure that Dick was ok. When he cracked open the guest bedroom door he found that Dick wasn't there. The bed was neatly made. If Ray didn't know any better, it looked as though no one had stayed in there at all.

He walked towards the kitchen, where he found Dick sitting at the kitchen table. Dick was dressed in some spare clothes that Alfred dropped off yesterday. Both Bruce and Alfred knew that the Palmer residence would be the temporary safe house. Dick stood up when Ray entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Ray asked. "Don't you want to sleep in?"

"It's fine, Ray. I always get up early. It's just out of habit."

 _Out of habit…_ Ray thought. _I wonder just how many habits he picked up from Slade._

Dick didn't look rested at all. There were dark circles under his eyes. The kid needed to rest, but perhaps Dick didn't want to revisit his nightmares. Both of them looked up when Jean entered the room. Although she too looked surprised that Dick was up this early she didn't make a comment about it. Dick helped Jean with breakfast. Dick didn't talk much, except when he asked Jean what needed to be done. When Ray moved to make himself coffee Dick moved faster to the coffee maker.

"You don't have to—" Ray began.

"It's ok. I want to."

 _Why is he doing this?_ Ray thought. _He's been worked to death for the past nine months._

As Ray sat at the kitchen table he realized that Dick was trying to give himself something to do. He was trying to give himself some sort of goal so that he wouldn't sit still and think about what had happened last night. Ray did notice that Dick moved a little rigidly, as though there was a schedule that he had to keep. Or was it because he was still in pain from whatever injuries Slade inflicted on him?

The kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of sizzling bacon and the soft taps of the knife hitting the cutting board as Jean cut up some fruit. After ten minutes they sat down and began to eat in awkward silence. Neither Jean nor Ray pressed Dick to talk, but Ray couldn't take the silence for long.

"Dick," Jean said suddenly, "you're bleeding."

He looked at her indifferently until she pointed to his shirt. A spot of blood soaked the side of his shirt.

"Oh," he said, "yeah…huh…"

"Sit down and let me look at it. Ray, can you get the first aid kit?"

Sighing, Ray stood up and went to the cupboard to go get it. When he came back he nearly dropped the box. Jean made Dick take off his shirt, which had hidden all of the bruises and wounds underneath. One of his scabs had broken open.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"It's nothing," Dick mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Stop telling yourself that it's nothing," Ray said. "This is serious. What happened?"

Who would do this to a child? Ray felt himself beginning to hate Slade more and more. Not that he didn't already dislike Slade in the first place, but seeing the man's handiwork himself made Ray angry. Dick looked up at him, a pained expression on his face. Ray instantly regretted demanding to know what happened. Before Ray could apologize Dick spoke.

"Um…we just…we got into a fight. He won."

"Anything broken?"

"It's fine, Wintergreen fixed me up. I'll be ok." He looked up at Ray, who was still gazing down hard at him. Eventually Dick mumbled, "…cracked ribs."

Dick said this reluctantly. _He doesn't want to worry us,_ Ray thought, _but God…we have good reason to be worried._

"Ok…ok, thanks for telling us."

Ray watched Jean out fresh bandages on him. He couldn't help but feel highly disturbed at the amount of damage Slade inflicted on the kid.

 _This isn't ok…_

"You shouldn't be moving around a lot," Jean said. "You know that."

"I know…" He tugged his shirt back on. "It's ok, though. I'll get through this, just like all the other times before."

"Dick," Ray said, "this isn't something that you can just shrug off."

Dick looked up at him. "I can try."

Ray and Jean exchanged looks. After a moment they continued to eat breakfast. Dick finished rather quickly, but he didn't move to clean up or get out of his chair. Dick rested his head against the tabletop, his arms obscuring his face.

"Dick?"

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. Dick's shoulders shuddered, as though he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. Ray just sat there, wondering what to say or do. After Dick backed away from him last night Ray didn't want to try that again. Ray and Jean looked up when someone knocked on the door. Ray left to open it, already knowing who it was.

"Have you gotten any sleep in the past twenty-four hours?" Ray asked as Wally stepped in.

"Two."

The junior speedster looked extremely tired, but determined. Poor Barry and Wally. Since they were the fastest men alive the Justice League had them both running around all night. But before Dick moved out to Jump City he was good friends with Wally, so it was decided that Wally would come to take Dick to the next safe house.

"Where's he supposed to go now?" Ray asked. "The Watch Tower or Gotham?"

"The Watch Tower," Wally replied, "originally he was supposed to go back to Gotham, but Bruce doesn't want to take any risks. The Watch Tower is the safest place for him to be."

Ah yes, the JLA Watch Tower.

 _You can't keep him locked away for his protection, Bruce,_ Ray thought, _he won't like that. He'll feel trapped._

However, who was Ray to tell Bruce what to do? Dick was Bruce's ward. Bruce could go about this however he wished, but Bruce could be rather insensitive to the emotional needs of others. Yes, Dick and Bruce needed to see each other. Ray hoped that Bruce would have enough sense not to berate Dick for his mistakes. Wally approached Dick, who still rested his head against the tabletop.

"Hey man," Wally said, "you ok?"

"Yeah…" Dick replied, looking up, "it's nice to see you ,Wally."

Dick tried to smile, but he couldn't.

"I have to go to work," Ray said, "Jean's taking the day off. If you don't want to go to the Watch Tower today, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Ray knew that Dick would be moved again, but Dick needed some sort of stability. He needed to know that his friends would be there for him. As Ray left he heard the two boys begin to talk to one another.

 **-AK-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

She waited in the main room of the Haunt for her former husband.

Earlier the JLA came and basically ransacked the place. She wasn't sure if they would come back to find Slade, but if Slade was coming here she didn't expect him to stay long. She sat in a chair with her legs crossed, a lit cigarette in her fingers. God, with what she was going to go through now, she needed a smoke.

"Good morning, Slade."

Immediately she saw bandages wrapped around his hand and arm. Slade merely looked at her through his mask, saying nothing for a few seconds. What, did he honestly believe that she wouldn't keep her word? She did tell him that she would be waiting for him when he came back to Jump.

"Addie."

He took off his mask so that she could see his face. Slade looked a lot older than she remembered. She felt herself tensing. This was the first time that they had met in years. Even with the white hair he still looked incredibly handsome.

"Where's Joey?"

"I don't want him to see you, Slade. Not unless you give me some answers. Then I might reconsider having my son see his psychotic father."

"What do you want me to explain?"

"Everything."

"Be a little more specific."

Adeline's eyes narrowed. Slade made no move to harm her, although she did notice that he was on his guard. He knew that she was dangerous.

"Grayson."

"Ah," he said, "which reminds me—"

Before Slade could finish his sentence Adeline whipped out her gun and cocked it. "Don't you _dare_ go after him."

"You've never even met the boy, so why do you care?"

"Why do I care, Slade?" Adeline fought the urge to laugh uneasily. "I care because I helped create you. I didn't train you to hurt people."

"So what did you train me for?"

"I trained you to be a soldier, not a murderer."

"Are they really two different things?"

"A soldier fights to defend people. But you…you've twisted my training. You practically turned it against me."

"Dick has nothing to do with you, Addie. He has nothing to do with you or Joey. So why don't we just go our separate ways, hmm?"

Adeline didn't move. "I can't step aside and allow you to hurt a child like that."

She just _couldn't_ allow him to keep hurting people. Slade smiled. "He's no child. In fact, he's no older than I was when I entered the military…when I met you…"

She fired the gun near his head. She didn't want to hear it. Adeline didn't want to hear him justifying his actions. And she certainly didn't want him bringing up their old relationship.

"Obviously I made a mistake," Adeline said. "Besides, Grayson's not Grant."

"I know," Slade replied calmly, "so why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

Slade made no move to disarm her. Was he that cocky? Instead of continuing to speak with her he turned to leave.

 _"Don't think that I'll let you go!"_ Adeline snapped. "I'll finish what I started!"

Slade moved quickly. His enhanced reflexes prevented her from shooting him. If so couldn't shoot him, then how did Grayson manage to do it? Did he simply catch Slade by surprise?

He knocked the gun out of her hand. Adeline struggled to defend herself, her fists flying as she tried to hit his face. Gone were the days when she could best him in a sparring match. Whatever the military did to him enhanced his reflexes. She was almost always a second too late in her movements. He blocked her fists lazily until he managed to hit her. Instead of knocking her out, however, he wrapped his arms around her.

He crushed her lips against hers. Completely taken by surprise, Adeline momentarily stopped trying to fight him. For a moment she could imagine that he was the same man she married. He frightened her, but he was intoxicating. Something kept pulling her towards him, that same inexplicable force that attracted her to him in the first place.

"Addie…" he said softly. "I still love you. I still love our son."

She stood still, trying to untangle the emotions raging through her. Adeline was the one who didn't love Slade anymore…or did she? No, she didn't. How could she still love this man? A mercenary? A criminal mastermind who had hurt so many people…

"Slade…" she said. "You can't keep doing this to people."

She tried to push him away, but Slade didn't move. She didn't like being so close to him. Adeline was afraid that the longer she spent time with him, the easier it would be for her to make the same mistake twice.

"Doing what?"

"You expect so much of people, but you can't give anything in return. I loved you. I bore your children. I might have forgiven you for becoming a mercenary if you didn't risk Joey's life. The least you could have done was not risk his life. You say that you love us, but you have a hell of a way showing it."

Slade froze. Before Slade could respond she whipped out another gun and pressed it against his forehead. "I'm not coming back to you, Slade. If you keep trying to manipulate people you'll never truly get what you want."

A loud noise caused both of them to look up. To her great surprise she saw Joey standing in the catwalk above them, the large metal gears churning slowly behind him.

 _"Mother!"_ Joey signed. _"Please, stop!"_

She shut her eyes tightly. She _told_ him to stay behind for this one.

"Joseph, you know that I came to kill your father."

 _"He's still my dad."_

Joey leapt down to the floor. Adeline shoved Slade away from her, still pointing the gun at his face.

 _"I don't want anyone to get hurt,"_ Joey said. _"Murdering him won't do you any good, Mother."_

Adeline's face softened. She had the funny feeling that if she tried to shoot, then Joey would try to jump in front of the bullet. Silly boy. He knew that she wouldn't be able to handle losing another son. Adeline lowered the gun and grimaced.

"Joey—" Slade said, stepping towards him.

Joey backed away. A frown crossed his face. _"Just because I saved you doesn't mean that I forgive you. You hurt people, so how can I trust you?"_

Slade said nothing. Or perhaps he didn't understand what Joey was saying. After all, Slade didn't even take the time to visit him in the hospital. It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't even taken the time to learn sign language to communicate with him.

No, Adeline wasn't going to kill Slade in front of Joey. The kid had already seen enough trauma in his life. However, a part of her knew that Slade needed to be brought to justice. If Joey was going to join the Teen Titans, then he needed to step it up. She would leave Slade's eventual arrest to Grayson and the Titans. At the very least, Grayson deserved an opportunity for revenge.

"Why doesn't anything satisfy you, Slade?" Adeline asked. "You're always asking people to give—to serve, but you never give back."

Without waiting for an answer, Adeline motioned for Joey to follow her out of the Haunt.

 **-JH-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

In any other circumstances, Jared would have been thrilled to be in the JLA Watch Tower. But mostly he felt tired and was under a lot of painkillers, so his entire body felt numb.

He barely remembered anything about what happened. The anesthesia took a while to wear off. When he woke up he had no idea where he was. Only when someone opened the curtains surrounding his bed did Jared realize that he was in the JLA Watch Tower.

It felt odd to be here. While all of the heroes did their best to help him recover they still wore their masks. If he was ever going to meet a superhero other than Robin Jared thought that it would in a different circumstance. Not like this. At first he felt so weak that he couldn't even speak. His left arm was locked in a cast and an IV was stuck in his other arm.

 _Slade did this to me…_ he thought. _That's what happened yesterday._

He lifted his head from the pillow as the door opened. Flash entered the room. Although Jared wasn't very conscious for most of last night he did remember that the two Flashes came to save them.

"Your father is dead," Flash said, "Slade shot him. It looked like he fought back, but he lost. He was shot in the head."

He didn't know how to feel. Although Flash didn't ask him whether he wanted to know how his father died, Jared knew that he did want to know. For a few seconds he sat there, unmoving, trying to absorb this as best he could.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Flash said. "Unless you tell us otherwise, we'll perform an autopsy just in case we missed anything. Is that ok?"

"I guess."

What else could he say?

To Jared's surprise Kid Flash carried in Chaney, his dog who had been abandoned back at the house. He set the dog gently down on the bed.

"I found her when I went to look for your dad's body. I thought that you would want her," Kid Flash said, "if there's anything else…"

"Oh…no," Jared said weakly. "Thanks."

He set the old dog on his lap and began to pet her absent-mindedly. The Flashes left him alone in the room. The intensive medical ward was empty except for his bed.

 _He's dead…_ Jared thought. _Dad's dead…_

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. His dad was supposed to die of old age, and Jared was supposed to be there with him. He was an orphan now, but also an adult. He didn't need to be adopted by anyone, but there was no one there for him. He would have to do things by himself now. He hugged the dog close to him, pressing his face into her fur as he held back tears.

 _I never said that I was sorry,_ he thought, _sorry for our differences. Sorry that I dropped out…sorry…so sorry…_

After a few seconds he couldn't hold them in any longer. Chaney began to whine. She twisted in his arms and began to lick his face.

"Jared…"

He looked up. Dick leaned against the frame of the door, his hands stuck deep in his pockets. How long had he been standing there? Jared didn't even hear the door open. Although he looked far better than he did last night, Dick still looked tired. He too was haunted by Slade.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Dick said, "I found out last night."

Jared said nothing. What could he say? Sighing, Dick walked towards the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you kill Slade?" Jared asked. "You had the gun on him—why didn't you kill to shoot?"

Dick said nothing. Why was he just standing there? Why didn't Dick kill Slade? After everything Slade did to him, the mercenary deserved nothing short of death.

"For God's sake, he _tortured_ you!" Jared spat. "Why didn't you at least try to kill him?"

Still, Dick said nothing. This silence was infuriating. Despite his injuries, Jared pushed himself to a higher sitting position. Dick sat close enough to the hospital bed for Jared to reach out and hit him. Jared scrunched his good hand into a fist and began to punch Dick as hard as he could.

 _"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?"_

Dick did nothing to stop him. He simply sat there, allowing Jared to hit him until Jared wore himself out. A wave of dizziness overcame Jared, forcing him to lie back down. Dick's brow furrowed, a pained expression twisting his face.

"Killing Slade won't bring your father back," Dick said quietly, "I learned a long time ago that revenge isn't worth it."

Jared struggled to breathe. His bullet wound was hurting him. He gripped the white bed sheets tightly and waited for the pain to subside. There wasn't any good reason he should be mad at Dick. By shooting Slade he had saved Jared's life, and given the circumstance that was the only life he would have been able to save. And Holden…Holden wouldn't want Jared to avenge him. He wouldn't want Jared—or Dick for that matter—to try to kill Slade.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"No, I understand how you feel completely. I lost both of my parents when I was eight. They were murdered in front of me. When I was Robin, still working with Batman, I tried to take down the man responsible for their deaths." Dick shook his head. "I should have listened to Batman and stopped myself from following him."

"Are you…are you going to be Robin again?"

"No."

Jared wasn't surprised to hear that. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing for now. I'll probably slip back into my civilian identity…I really don't know. I know Slade's going to come back. He's probably planning to kill you."

"He could have."

"I was out all day yesterday. Even if I wanted to come help you I still wouldn't have been physically able to help. I thought Slade was going to kill me…"

"Really?"

Dick looked hard at him. "Yeah, I did. But I guess he won't, and in a way that's more terrifying than being killed outright."

"I'm sorry for asking, but I now know how you feel. I thought he was going to kill me too."

But no, Slade kept him alive for Dick to kill. In a way, Jared wished that Slade would have killed him the moment he placed the gun against his head. In those terrifying hours afterwards Jared endured ruthless beatings and a broken arm, the result of Slade beating answers out of him. Eventually, Jared gave in and told Slade everything, although he tried to hide the fact that Dick knew who he was. It worked—to an extent. But now...Jared couldn't handle the emotional agony of his father's death.

"Yeah…" Jared said, "and my dad…"

"Your father made a sacrifice that I cannot possibly hope to repay," Dick said, "If there's anything I can do—"

"I want you to catch that creep. I want you to put him in jail until he rots there."

Jared knew that he wouldn't be able to catch Slade, let alone kill him out of revenge. But now that he also had a grudge against Slade he was going to do everything in his power to help Dick win.

For a moment Dick said nothing. Then, slowly, he nodded. "I can do that."

Both of them looked up as the door opened. Dr. Mid-Nite entered the room, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as he did so. Dick made no motion to move. Dr. Mid-Nite turned to Jared.

"You lost a lot of blood," Dr. Mid-Nite said, "Dick will be giving you blood."

"Dick, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jared asked. "You were hurt too—"

"I didn't get shot in the chest," Dick replied, settling down on the hospital bed next to him. "I just got roughed up a bit. That's all. Besides, you helped me."

Jared leaned his head against the pillows and winched a little as the needle pierced a vein. He was now an enemy of Slade and an ally of the capes. Jared tried not to think about what was going to happen once he went back down to Earth. He would have to make the funeral arrangements, manage the household finances, try to…

He shook his head. _I'm twenty years old…I shouldn't have to deal with this…I shouldn't…_

He looked over at Dick, who was staring off into space. Who was worse off here? Dick had lost nine months of his life that he couldn't take back. And during those nine months many things had changed. He was no longer Robin the Boy Wonder, but simply Dick Grayson. There was no doubt that he would be haunted by the experience for the rest of his life. Jared, on the other hand, had lost his father. That was also something he couldn't bring back.

 _He lost his parents too…_ he thought, _at the age of eight. Before, I couldn't even begin to imagine…_

Despite their differences, Jared was the only friend Dick made during the apprenticeship. Those long conversations with him on the radio helped him cope. They helped prevent Dick from completely losing his mind as Slade did everything in his power to manipulate him.

But both of them had been hurt by Slade. Both of them had lost loved ones because of criminals. Yet Dick didn't just give up; he kept pressing onward. Although Jared couldn't help but feel empty inside from the loss of his father, he knew that he too would have to keep going. Maybe…just maybe…Dick would help him cope just as Jared helped him.

Perhaps Jared wouldn't be alone after all.

 **-S-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

"He is back?" Starfire asked. "Where is he?"

"Yeah, he'll be out in a minute," Clark replied, "he's giving blood to Jared."

"You let him do that?" Raven asked.

"He wanted to. It was the only reason he wanted to come up to the Watch Tower."

"He wants to see people one at a time." Clark shrugged. "I haven't even seen him yet. I've only just arrived. That's what Wally told me."

As soon as Clark stopped talking the door to the medical ward opened. Dick walked slowly into the room. He was rolling down the sleeve of his shirt over a fresh bandage.

He wasn't as short as he used to be. One of the first things she noticed was that his muscles had filled out. Dick wasn't a lanky teenager anymore. His jawline was more defined. His dark hair was no longer spiked, but rather swept back in neat waves. It was longer than she had ever seen it. She had also never seen him in civilian clothing before.

Dick was dressed in dark jeans and a white collared, button-up shirt tucked neatly into his jeans. Why was he dressed so neatly? He wasn't expected to go anywhere. Dick looked up at her, and for the first time she stared straight into his crystal blue eyes.

 _Why does he hide them behind a mask?_ She thought. _They are so beautiful._

Dick didn't move. It was as though he was afraid of approaching them. Was he informed that the Titans were here? For a moment she thought that he would dart away. He looked at them all, his eyes wide. Superman smiled, but he said nothing. Wasn't Dick going to say anything?

"Hey man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, breaking the silence. "How are you?"

He froze as the Titans moved in quickly, all of them engulfing him in a group hug. Their cheerful voices overlapped as they boys tried to joke around with him. For a few seconds Dick stood frozen, unable to move. Then he began to move like a panicked animal, twisting his body out of their grips. He moved away from them.

"I—guys," he stammered, slipping out. "Let me just…"

He struggled to find something to say.

Their smiles faded. Suddenly Starfire understood why Dick didn't see them immediately yesterday. He was still trying to adjust to the shock of being back. Dick wasn't smiling. He looked so conflicted.

"I'm sorry…I just…I need to talk to you guys one at a time. I can't…um…handle too many people."

The Titans exchanged glances. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Dick cut her off.

"My answer is no, Raven," he said, "please, don't try to take away or smooth out my emotions. I need to deal with it on my own."

Raven looked surprised that he had predicted her question before she started talking. The boys stood in silence, both of them struggling to find something to say about this. Dick stood still, as though unsure about leaving the room. He couldn't avoid them forever. He knew that.

Starfire decided to take the first step. Starfire strode forward slowly, hesitantly, as if approaching a frightened animal. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. Slowly, he squeezed hers back.

"Hey Star," he said. "It's been a long time."

"If you wish to call me by your real name, then I wish for you to call me by mine: Koriand'r."

"Koriand'r," he echoed, "that's kind of a mouthful. Mind if I call you Kory?"

"Not at all, Richard."

He smiled.

 **-DG-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Even though his body told him that it was day time it was difficult to judge time in space. It felt strange that he had so much free time to spend with people. Dick felt so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to take it slow and talk to people one at a time.

After that awkward encounter with the Titans Dick retreated to a more private room with Starfire. He wasn't sure who he wanted to talk to first, but he knew that he wanted to talk to her. The others agreed that they should talk to each other first anyway. He found himself avoiding her gaze, although he wasn't sure why. He was afraid to look at her in the face. After all he had done to hurt them and others, he didn't deserve to be welcomed back so happily.

For a few minutes they stood there and said nothing to each other.

"The nanobots have been removed," Starfire said finally, "there is nothing to worry about."

So, Batman managed to do it. Even though Dick felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders he still couldn't feel happy. In fact, he felt agitated.

"That's good…" he said. "I'm glad."

"Robin…"

"It's Dick. Don't call me Robin, especially when I'm not wearing the mask."

"Dick. Why are you still upset?"

"I'm still…Slade hasn't been caught."

Starfire frowned. "Is that what is truly bothering you? Are you feeling the sickness of the home? Should we—"

"I don't know if I'm feeling homesick. I don't know what I feel. That's the problem."

Even though he knew that he was far away from Slade he was still in shock from everything that had happened over the past seventy-two hours. Since he lived away from both Gotham and Jump City he wasn't sure if he felt homesickness for either of those cities. He wanted to spend time with people, but at the same time he didn't.

"Are you afraid to face the Man of the Bat?"

Dick's breath caught in his throat as she said this. So far he had managed to avoid talking to Bruce. Yes, he was afraid to talk to Bruce. He was afraid to talk to everyone about what had happened. Dick couldn't believe that he broke nearly every rule while working for Slade. He had lied, manipulated, and learned how to use a gun properly. While Ray, Jean and Wally kept assuring him that they wouldn't judge him because he shot in self-defense, Dick couldn't shake off the feeling that Bruce was going to judge him for it.

"Yes…yes, I am."

He swallowed. Dick had never admitted his fear in front of the Titans. He was supposed to be their fearless leader. Dick didn't want to have to explain himself to Bruce. But after everything he had been through…after all of the pain he suffered…he should be able to talk to Bruce. It was simple enough to just talk, right?

"Why?"

"I learned how to use a gun. I shot Slade. I could have killed him if I wanted to, but I didn't. I don't know how Batman will take that."

"Are you afraid of Slade?"

Dick laughed uneasily. "I think that's a given."

As he laughed his bruises still hurt him. Yes, he was afraid of Slade. He was afraid of what Slade could do to hurt people, and not just to him. Yet he couldn't help but feel that Slade, despite his sadistic tendencies, could be a good person. He didn't voice this opinion out loud, but some part of him wanted to believe that Slade could be redeemed. Dick leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"It's strange, you know," Dick said, "I really thought that I would turn to Slade…sometimes I thought that I would work for him forever."

"I am sorry," Starfire said, "I thought that you went bad. A few weeks ago Slade sent us a video with footage of you…you swearing your loyalty to Slade. Is this true? Did you really say that?"

Dick's eyes widened. Of course, Slade would do something like that. He couldn't make himself feel anger, though. That had been part of his doing as well as Slade's. It was part of the past and he could do nothing about it.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

Why was she asking so many questions? Dick didn't like feeling interrogated. He almost didn't answer her question, but he made himself do it.

"In a way, it became my reality." He shut his eyes and tried to summon the courage to speak. "At times, there was nothing else I could do except give in to save myself."

Dick allowed Starfire to hug him again, although his mind wandered somewhere else. He wasn't mentally there. He was only vaguely aware of the warmth of her body against his and the way her silky hair pressed against his cheek. Almost mechanically, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

He found himself in a paradox. Dick wanted to spend time with her, but at the same time he wanted to be alone. He wanted to be away from any sort of influencing factors long enough for him to think things through.

The only reason he came up to the Watch Tower was to make sure that Jared was all right. No one told him that the Titans were up here as well. He assumed that they would still be in Jump City. While he wanted to spend time with the Titans they were friends he made under the alias of Robin. Right now, it didn't seem right to introduce Dick Grayson. This wasn't how he wanted to show them his civilian identity. He wanted to tell them when he was ready, and not because of Slade.

They broke apart.

"I should turn myself in to the police," Dick said, "I've been stealing, helping him hur—"

"No!"

"Kory, I—"

Before he could finish his protest Starfire wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him mid-sentence. It was nothing like the kiss she gave him before, when she kissed him hastily to learn English. This time her kiss was full of tenderness and longing. She ran her slender hands through his hair, sliding down his face until she cupped his chin in her hands. His eyes widened, but he didn't stop her. Was she crying?

 _Yes, she is. She's crying._

For a brief moment he felt petrified, unable to move or think or say anything. His cheeks flushed bright red. She had caught him completely by surprise. He hadn't had anyone this close to him in so long…

So close…

When he said nothing Starfire leaned forward to kiss him again. Dick closed his eyes and felt her sweet, warm lips brush against his. He didn't know how to feel. Relieved? Scared? Joyful? What? He placed one hand behind her neck and his other on her lower back, pressing her close to him. An internal warmth began to billow in his chest, igniting a hidden passion he had been forced to suppress for so long. He ignored all of his injuries and forgot about everything that had happened to him. He never wanted to let her go away again. For a moment they stood together, wrapped in each other's arms, their faces so close together that their noses touched. Silent tears trickled down his face.

"Dick…" she said softly, gently wiping them away, "everything will be all right."

Dick kissed her back. His heart surged with unbridled happiness he hadn't felt in a long time, warming his aching muscles and breathing life back into him. Memories began to play in his head, a mix of old memories from his early days as a Titan and more recent ones with Slade.

 _"Earth is full of amazing things as well…" Starfire said, smiling at him._

 _I took all of my friends for granted. All of them. I was so stupid._

 _"I told you to use that blaster. Attack, now!"_

 _When I didn't use the blaster he hurt them. He pushed the trigger. He hurt them until I was forced to hurt them too in order to save them. Afterwards I forced myself to hurt them before Slade could. I had to endure their incredulity, their shocked expressions, but it was necessary to hurt them to save them. And if I didn't hurt them enough then Slade would hurt me when I came back._

 _"…if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live…"_

 _If only Slade could see me now…kissing her…he would kill me. God, he would flay me alive…_

 _"…but if you disobey even the smallest request…"_

 _Slade is such a control freak. He wouldn't let me see or talk to anyone._

 _"…I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch."_

 _He wouldn't even allow me to talk to them, let alone hold her hand or kiss her. If he finds out about this, he'll hurt me…hurt her…_

Dick suddenly jerked his head backwards and shoved her roughly away. Almost at once he mentally hit himself for breaking away from her. Why did he do that? Startled, Starfire took a step back and looked at him with wide eyes.

 _I'm a coward,_ he thought, _I can't even tell her that I love her. I just don't want it to happen like this…_

Ashamed, he sat down in a nearby chair and covered his face with his hands. His heart still raced and he could still taste her on his lips. Tears still ran down her face, but he didn't do anything to comfort her. What could he say to her? That he didn't want it? That he was going to reject her now? After they kissed like that? Her face fell.

"I'm sorry," Starfire said. "I just thought…" She looked to floor. "Never mind."

They sat in silence.

 _I've hurt her before,_ Dick thought, _I've hurt her much worse before to keep her safe. She knew that I had to do it. But now…I…what the hell's wrong with me?_

That wasn't how he thought his first real kiss with her would be like. He imagined it being awkward, the both of them hesitantly trying to find each other's lips. He didn't want to kiss her while she was crying. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted both of them to be happy.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said quietly, "I don't deserve you. Not after everything I've done."

He wasn't going to let this impede their friendship. She was trying to help. Dick put his head in his hand. He knew that she was going to protest, but that was how he felt. He felt as if he didn't deserve to be Robin, he didn't deserve to be accepted back and he didn't deserve her.

 _I'm so confused…_ he thought. _I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know what I want…_

"Dick," she said, taking his hand again, "even if that is the truth, I do not care. Do not allow Slade to influence you any longer."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't learn anything," Dick said bitterly, "I learned a lot. Far more than I intended to learn under his tutelage, anyway."

 _I shot him,_ Dick thought, _I actually pulled the trigger and shot him. Knowing how to use a gun to kill is something I can never unlearn…_

"But you understand that you belong here with us. So why do you feel the confusion?"

Dick looked out towards space. This side of the ship wasn't facing Earth right now, so all he saw were the twinkling of the stars. He pressed his hand up against the glass separating him from the dead vacuum of space.

He thought about everything he had done. He thought about the many escape plans he devised while he was with Slade. His many failed attempts to snatch the controller away. In the end, he had grown so desperate that he allowed himself to shoot Slade. Dick grimaced and thought about his small victories. The backtalk, the secrets, the fact that he managed to figure out his coordinates to secretly defy Slade…

"Polaris…the northern star…it doesn't appear to move when you're on Earth. However, even though I'm out in space I know it's still out there. I don't know what it looks like from up here, but it's still there. It might be difficult to find, but it's not impossible to find it again." He turned towards her. "I know where my loyalties lie. I just see things from a different perspective now. And to be honest, that new perspective is confusing me."

Without waiting for her to reply, he turned and left her standing alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

For some reason, I really **really** _ **REALLY**_ wanted to write that first POV. So I did.

Don't judge me.

I'm a fan of canon couples, ok? Kory/Dick=HATERS. GONNA. HATE.

I know that wasn't the happiest scene. As I was writing it I realized that it needed to be very anti-romantic. Even so, that was probably the most sensuous kissing scene I've ever written LOL. How do you think I did? I wanted to show that even though he's safe he's still acting as if Slade is still controlling him. He just acted that way for so long that he can't make himself not do that.

In my mind Dick is still having a bit of a mental breakdown, which is why he's not mentally present for these reunions. And the reason I think he wants to talk to people one at a time is because the more people present, the less in control of the situation he is. I think that after everything that's happened Dick wants to make sure that he can (to a certain extent) control a situation because Slade almost always controlled it before.

When I come back from my Composition final, I would love to see some reviews. :D


	31. Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the Teen Titans, the Justice League, or Batman.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the Teen Titans, the Justice League, or Batman.

**A/N:**

Um…I've written a disgusting amount of fanfiction in the past week. I'm sure you all don't mind, but this has been the worst case of studying EVER. I should be studying and packing my crap to move…but why would I do that? This is an EXTREME case of procrastination. Don't do it. I don't know if I can pound out another chapter this week, but I'm on a roll. Oh yeah.

* * *

"See how he loves me.

Sunlight racing

Down the front porch steps,

He flies into my arms,

Engulfing me like summer.

In a small boy's eyes—joy,

A joy I father.

His head nests on my shoulder,

Dusksoft,

Darkening my vision.

I would die for him.

He hangs on tight

As if I might."

-Joseph Awad. "Generations."

* * *

Chapter 31: Here for You

**-AP-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Alfred couldn't say that he'd been up to the Watch Tower too many times. He preferred not to travel to space, but since Dick was there he agreed to come along with Bruce.

Like everyone else, Alfred was relieved to learn that Dick was safe. Yet he also understood that their problems wouldn't stop with the removal of the nanobots and Dick out of harm's way. From what Alfred gathered from others who had already spoken with Dick, he was severely depressed. He was reluctant to talk to people.

"I'll talk to him first, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Then I'll try to convince him to come out and talk to you."

Bruce nodded curtly. The butler knocked on the door. He heard Dick softly say, "Come in."

Slowly, Alfred opened the door to Dick's room. The younger man was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hanging and his gaze at the floor. He looked up when he heard the door open. When Dick saw who it was he immediately jumped up and hugged him.

"Alfie!"

Alfred didn't even care that he hated that stupid nickname. He hugged Dick back, trying to fight back tears of joy.

"Goodness, you've grown," Alfred said. "How are you?"

"As well as I can be," Dick replied. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

The old butler knew that he would have to speak carefully around Dick. The boy was probably even more hurt than he had been when Bruce took him in as a child. There was something about Dick that was off. His smile, although genuine, looked a little forced. He hadn't been smiling much lately.

"How's Barbara?" he asked.

"She's fine. She wanted to come up, but she has class."

"Gotham University, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Wow…Gotham University." He looked to the side. "I should probably start looking into schools, huh?"

"I suppose you should once all of this is over with."

Dick needed something else to do to get the apprenticeship out of his mind. A few months off would be the best thing to do, if not retire from crime fighting altogether. While Alfred had never approved of this crime fighting business he did everything he could to help keep Bruce and Dick healthy. And right now, Dick needed a friend. He needed one so badly.

"Have you talked with your friends much?"

"Yeah…a little. But I would rather talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Aside from the circus people, you were really the first one to help me cope after my parents' deaths."

Well, that was true. While Bruce went out to take down Tony Zucco he inadvertently left Dick alone in Wayne Manor. Just as he had taken care of a younger Bruce Wayne, Alfred understood that Dick needed attention.

"Is Bruce here?" Dick asked.

"Yes."

Dick's face fell slightly.

"Alfred, I really am afraid to talk to him."

"You shouldn't be."

"Didn't you hear? I _shot_ Slade."

"But you didn't kill him."

"No, but—"

"Well then, Master Dick, if you didn't kill him then you have nothing to worry about."

Alfred thought about slipping out to tell Bruce not to berate Dick for using a gun, but then he thought better of it. He honestly didn't know how he felt about it, but he knew that he was never going to lecture Dick for doing it. Alfred could never make himself do that, not when he knew what Dick went through.

"But I can't help but feel as though I've done something wrong."

"Dick, you've done nothing wrong."

"I've always been doing something wrong. I failed to warn my parents about Tony Zucco. I disappointed Bruce. I failed to realize that Slade was leading me into a trap. I failed to protect my friends. Hell, I even disappointed Slade. I guess I can't do anything right."

"Dick," Alfred said, "are you really going to let your fear consume you?"

Although Alfred didn't want to say or do anything to make the boy more depressed, he knew that the issue had to be addressed. While he knew that Dick was a strong lad (if he wasn't he would have mentally broken down a long time ago) it was clear that he was still afraid of Slade. He was also afraid to talk to Bruce, but it was a different kind of fear.

"Alfred…" Dick said. "Two nights ago, I accidentally let slip to Slade that I had outside radio contact. I messed up and put other people in danger. That's why I believe that it's my fault that Holden's dead."

"And?"

"And…Slade hurt me. Alfred, I thought he was going to _kill_ me, he was so angry."

Alfred didn't fail to notice the quiver of fear in Dick's voice. Although Alfred didn't mention it, he did notice the fading bruises on Dick's face and neck. He didn't even want to imagine the state that the Flashes found him in. Alfred didn't know if his heart could bear it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

Alfred sighed. "Fear is a natural reaction. Don't hate yourself for feeling fear. It doesn't make you weak. Besides, we're not going to judge you for feeling fearful of Slade."

One of Dick's many qualities was his selflessness, his desire to protect people even when his own well-being was in danger. He wanted to appear strong so that he could demonstrate to those he wanted to protect that he _could_ protect them. That had been put to the test during this apprenticeship. Alfred sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I want you to talk to Bruce."

"What?"

Dick looked up, terror evident in his voice. "I don't think I'm ready to talk to him."

"You can talk to him," Alfred said, "don't be afraid. You know that you'll have to talk to him sooner or later, anyway."

Of course, Alfred wasn't going to make Dick talk to Bruce if he didn't want to. But just like before, when Bruce avoided Dick as he searched for Tony Zucco, Alfred knew that the two needed to be reunited.

After a moment he nodded. "I'll try."

**-BW-**

JLA Watch tower

Space

Bruce wasn't even sure if he wanted to see him. He didn't know why, but he knew that he had to. Everyone else had talked to him. He understood that Dick wanted to talk to certain people alone first, which is why Alfred went to go talk to him first.

He felt anxious. It seemed as though everyone else talked to him except for Bruce. Dick was deliberately avoiding him, but hopefully Alfred would help bring him out to talk. A few other JLA members sat around the circular table, waiting for Dick to come out.

"Bruce," Ray said, "you have to be sensitive."

"I know."

"I'm dead serious. I think, to a certain extent, that he trusted Slade," Ray replied, "if you say or do anything to make him feel belittled then he's not going to talk to you. You'll only prove Slade's point."

Bruce didn't like having someone else tell him how to handle his kid. However, he understood that Ray had the chance to talk to Dick beforehand. Bruce didn't know what to expect. To an extent, he didn't know if he trusted himself to talk to Dick correctly.

"I know that he's changed," Bruce said. "I'll do my best to cope."

Both men looked up as the door opened.

"How is he, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

Alfred smiled weakly. "Why don't you judge for yourself, Sir?"

He stepped to the side to allow someone through. A young man stepped into the main room. Despite everything he had been through, he still stood straight-backed and proud. Bruce had never seen Dick dress so neatly on his own. Was he trying to impress Bruce?

Dick froze when he saw Bruce. Bruce could feel everyone's eyes upon them. Both the Titans and some Justice League members were there. This was either going to end in a heartwarming reunion or complete disaster. Bruce couldn't read Dick's expression. Was he scared? Angry? What? Bruce stood up slowly from his chair.

Dick made no move towards Bruce. His eyes swept over the JLA members and the Titans. It was obvious that he didn't expect an audience. He didn't even left his hand to wave to them or nod in acknowledgement, like he normally would have done. Dick took a step backward, but Alfred put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Bruce regretted having Dick come out here. It pained him to see Dick acting so skittish. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Bruce's hatred for Slade began to intensify. Had the mercenary beaten all of the fight out of him? Dick forced himself to look up at Bruce.

"Bruce…" He sounded so much older. His voice had deepened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for ever—"

Without waiting for Dick to finish Bruce wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Shut up," Bruce said in a choked voice.

For a few seconds he thought that Dick would reject his hug, but Dick stopped babbling as he hugged back. Once again he was the eight-year-old child, lost in the world when he saw his parents murdered. No words were spoken between them. No words were needed.

Dick allowed tears to fall down his face as he gripped a fistful of Bruce's cape. He was so afraid of losing him…losing everyone he loved. Everyone who he had made his surrogate family ever since his parents died. Bruce understood this completely.

"Bruce, I never got the chance to say I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Bruce whispered. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you."

Just like all those years ago, when Dick's parents died, Bruce took care of him. Why on earth would Dick want to apologize? Bruce was the one who should be apologizing. He should have done something to stop this. He should have trained Dick better. He could have done so much more for him that he didn't do.

Suddenly, Dick tried to shove him away and began punching Bruce hard in the stomach. His punches were weak because he was hurt, but Bruce managed to block his incoming fists. He grabbed Dick's wrists, which only seemed to increase Dick's panic.

"Are you angry at me?" Bruce asked softly. "Because if you are, then I understand completely."

"No…" Dick said in a choked voice. "I'm not angry…I'm not…"

"Then why are you hitting me?"

"I…don't…know…"

 _Was that just an instinctive reaction?_ Bruce thought. _Is he so programmed to hurt people that he does it without realizing it?_

Bruce held up a hand to the other heroes, who had stepped forward to assist Bruce. He let go of Dick's wrists. Dick looked painfully aware of what he had done. He tensed visibly, as though he was afraid that Bruce would lecture him or hit him back.

"Dick, it's ok—"

Dick broke down completely. He half-slid to the floor, clutching Bruce's arms for support as he began to sob. "No, this isn't ok. This was a mistake…I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't make a mistake," Bruce knelt down to Dick's level, "and don't ever be sorry for something like this."

Bruce hugged him again. Dick nestled his head against Bruce's shoulder, his tears soaking Bruce's shirt. The kid didn't need a lecture. He needed to know that people would listen to him. Bruce closed his eyes and felt his own hurt consume him. He forgot that everyone else was watching in silence as these two former partners were reunited.

"Will you talk to me?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I will."

**-DG-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

The two of them sat alone in a smaller room. Dick found himself staring out of the large window looking down on Earth. He felt so much better after talking with Alfred, but now he didn't know what was going to happen with Bruce.

This was more awkward than the first time Dick was introduced to Bruce just after his parents died. Just like yesterday when he shoved away Starfire, he felt ashamed that he started punching Bruce for no good reason at all. He didn't feel the need the push away Alfred, so why did he do that to both Starfire and Bruce?

"So…Dick, where should we start?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Dick said quietly, "and I don't even know if I want to talk to you now."

He honestly _didn't_ want to talk now, but he knew that he had to. Dick's knee bounced nervously as he spoke. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that Bruce was going to lecture him. The man was still wearing the Batman costume with the cowl down.

"Just…just start talking about whatever you want," Bruce said, "it doesn't have to be about Slade."

That was much easier said than done. After what Slade had done to mentally manipulate him Dick felt afraid to expose his emotional side again. Now that he thought about it, he was so frightened to do that that he started to physically push people away. He wanted to be close with his friends—he _needed_ to be close, but he found it difficult to reconnect.

For some reason, he couldn't help but think about what Slade would do if he knew about this. As he hugged Bruce back he remembered how much effort Slade put into killing Bruce. If Slade knew about it, then he would redouble his efforts to kill him.

"Look, Bruce, it's…it's hard talking to you. I just…I feel as though I've lost the ability to communicate with people besides Slade and Wintergreen."

He knew that he seemed distant, but what could he do? Slade had controlled his life so much. Dick had gotten so used to it that he didn't realize just how much Slade affected him until he was here in the Watch Tower.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Just say whatever you want."

Even _that_ was difficult. There was nothing he could talk about except for the apprenticeship. It wasn't as if he could come to Bruce and say, "hey, guess what grade I got on my math test today?" or "guess who we beat today in the soccer game today after school?" Dick hadn't even been allowed to go out and participate in normal culture. He didn't know about the new James Bond movie that came out a few months ago or the newest funny viral video. He didn't even know what was going on in US and international politics. It was depressing on his part. Dick hadn't even tried to catch up on all that yet.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Bruce, I made the decision not to be Robin again. I haven't told the Titans, but I think I should tell you."

Dick had the funny feeling that Bruce would ask him to step down anyway. Dick reasoned that it would be better to offer to step down first. After everything that had happened, Robin seemed like an entirely different person. Slade had stripped that identity away, and bringing that persona back would feel hollow. It wouldn't be right.

"Whatever you want, Dick. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

Something in those words set Dick's suspicions off. Was Bruce being sincere? He sounded too nice. This wasn't the Bruce he left behind in Gotham. He shook his head. Perhaps he was being paranoid again.

Dick knew that Bruce wanted to ask one question, but when Bruce didn't ask it he offered it himself. "Do you disapprove of me shooting him?"

In a way, he was testing Bruce. He wanted confirmation that Slade was wrong—that Slade had been lying to him the whole time. Dick studied Bruce's face, looking for any signs of fleeting disappointment or disapproval. He saw nothing except concern.

"I don't care about that," Bruce replied, "you're safe. That's the most important thing that matters to me now."

Perhaps that wasn't the answer Dick wanted to hear, but for now it was enough. He slid down a little in his chair. He still felt so tense. Somehow, he needed to relax, but he just couldn't. Now he was fine, Dick began to look back upon his relationship with Slade. It was sad, really, how much Slade failed as a father. Yet as he spoke he began to catch himself saying or doing things that weren't necessary anymore. Talking as if his life depended on it…it had practically become a habit.

Dick said nothing.

"We're working to find him," Bruce said, trying so hard to break the silence, "I know you want to help, but the Justice League is going to find him."

"He was planning to kill you. He wants to kill all of you." Dick looked to the side. "Perhaps it's better if we just keep low for a while…wait until his temper's cooled down…"

It wasn't that he didn't want Slade to be brought to justice. He did. It was just that he had been on the receiving end of Slade's anger so much that he didn't want to create any unnecessary trouble. He didn't want to put himself in the same situation again.

"Dick, you know that he has to be brought to justice. You know that he hurt you."

Dick shot Bruce a cold glare. "Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that. Far more than you'll ever be."

He knew that wasn't what Bruce wanted to hear. He knew that he shouldn't be so snappish, but he couldn't help it. Of course he was aware of what Slade had done. Bruce didn't need to state the obvious, and he also didn't want to be reminded of how badly he was hurt. But above all, Dick didn't want to escape Slade's control only to fall back into Bruce's.

"I didn't mean to offend. If you want to talk about that—"

"I'd rather not."

Dick didn't mean to sound so cold. He knew that if he started talking about how much Slade hurt him then that would only incite Bruce's anger. Dick understood just how capable Slade was of killing Bruce. He didn't want Bruce to do something unnecessarily dangerous. Another reason for this was because Dick didn't want Bruce to fight his battles for him. While Dick knew that, someday, Slade was going to be brought to justice, he didn't want Bruce to be the one to do it. In a way, Dick felt as though he still had to prove to Slade that he was capable of taking care of himself.

"Ok. We don't have to talk about it now," Bruce said.

The urge to leave grew stronger within him. Even though he was now surrounded by friends he found that he didn't want to be surrounded by so many people. In a way, it was almost sensory overload. Too many people trying to talk to him…console him…he didn't want that. He surprised himself by feeling that way. But Dick forced himself to speak.

"I mean," Dick said, "he hurt me. I know that. But he can be nice when he wants to be. In a way, he was nice to me…"

That only made Slade's vicious beat down a couple of nights ago even more unbearable. During the many weeks beforehand Slade didn't mistreat him. The only bruises he got were the ones he received during training. Nine months ago Dick wouldn't have even dreamed of saying something like that, but now…

"Dick…" Bruce's tone changed from soft to a much harder and more dangerous tone, "that doesn't excuse what he's done to you and others."

"I know. In a way, though, I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him. I just understand why he's doing the things he does."

"That's just as bad."

Suddenly, Dick felt the fiery urge to snap back.

"Do you ever try to understand the criminals you beat down every night?" Dick asked. "What you don't understand is that Slade's human too. Wintergreen was right: Slade is capable of making friendships, he just…just…"

He realized what he was saying. Why was he saying this? Dick shut his eyes tightly and put his hands over his face.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I saying this?_

He felt Bruce gently pull his hands away from his face.

"Dick…" Bruce said softly, "you don't have to defend him anymore. You're out of his control."

Was that was he was doing? Defending Slade? He didn't intend to defend Slade and his actions, so why was he?

 _He didn't kill me,_ Dick thought, _he came so close to killing me, but he never did it. And he always made sure that I recovered, even when I didn't want to. I thought so many times about killing him, but in the end I didn't do it. Is that why I didn't shoot to kill? Because he showed_ me _mercy?_

Well, Slade didn't show anyone else mercy. He killed Holden. He killed so many other countless, nameless people, but he didn't allow Dick to die. In a way, Dick understood that he could use this against Slade. That was his one weakness that he could exploit: that Slade showed him mercy.

But no, it wasn't mercy. Slade just wanted to use him like a puppet. He didn't actually care about him. He was deceptively kind to get Dick to do what he wanted. The man used every method of persuasion to manipulate him. Dick understood that Bruce meant well, but any slight reminder of how Slade controlled him just set him off. So Dick tried to change the subject.

"Bruce…for the longest time I wanted to be like you. I was focused, determined and obsessive to the point to the point of destroying my health. I can't be you."

"I don't want you to be me."

"I realized that I don't want to be either. It took me a long time to realize that."

He sighed. He didn't want to talk to Bruce anymore. It was emotionally exhausting to talk to the man. Although he knew that he needed to continue talking to people he was done for the day. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. What could he say to that? A part of Dick knew that, deep down inside that cold heart of his, he truly wanted to see Dick succeed. It was a paternal thing, to be sure. Thankfully, this awkward reunion was interrupted by Wonder Woman. Her expression was grim.

"Slade's contacted the Watch Tower," Diana said.

Dick felt his stomach drop. Both Bruce and Dick stood up at once. The older man glanced down at him and held up a hand. "Stay here."

"No," Dick said, "I'm the one he wants to talk to. Let me talk to him."

"Dick—" Bruce began.

"Let. Me. Talk. To. Him."

He wasn't going to take this sitting down. He didn't care what Bruce thought was best for him to do. Dick knew that he needed to be there.

"You shouldn't—"

"Why?" Dick snapped. "Don't try to control me, Bruce."

"I don't want you talking to him."

Ah, now _there_ was the Bruce he knew. Dick's eyes narrowed in irritation. Didn't Bruce just say that he would support whatever he wanted to do? Well, he wanted to talk to Slade. Although he wasn't thrilled about it, he knew that it had to be done.

When Dick tried to walk out of the room Bruce firmly—but gently—held him back by the shoulders. Instinctively, Dick fought his way out of Bruce's grip and shouted angrily.

_"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"_

Before Bruce could snap back Dick made his move. Even though he definitely didn't have the weight to hold Bruce off for long, he moved to disable him. He knocked Bruce's arms away, punched him swiftly in the gut and then pinned him against the wall. Dick found himself shaking as he stood there, his mind not even comprehending what he had just done.

_I don't want to be controlled again. I don't want to be controlled…_

Bruce's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he made no move to shake himself from Dick's grip. "I see you've learned a lot, then."

Realizing what he had done, Dick let Bruce go. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to cause trouble if Slade starts hurting people again because of me. You know he wants to talk to me. Just let him."

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds. Embarrassment flooded through Dick's system. That was completely unnecessary, but he did it anyway. Bruce opened his mouth, as though intending to ask him what that was all about, but then he seemed to think better of it. It seemed as though Bruce didn't want to aggravate Dick any more.

"Fine," he said quietly, "but I'm coming with you."

Together, the two of them walked towards the main room. Reluctantly, the JLA allowed Slade to come through. Dick stood by himself in front of the large computer screen, the other capes surrounding him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Slade after what he did, but what was he afraid of? What else could Slade possibly do to him now?

 _I've been searching for Slade's approval for so long as well,_ Dick thought, _there were times when I wanted his praise. I wanted him to be proud so that he wouldn't beat me into the floor. God, I'm such an idiot._

In a way, Dick felt relieved that he could talk to Slade. He was used to it, far more than he wanted to be. And truthfully, that _scared_ him. Slade's face flickered onto the screen. Dick felt himself tensing up.

"Good evening," Slade said pleasantly. "Ah, Dick. How nice to see you. I do hope you're well."

"Shut up, Slade," Dick spat. "Skip the preamble and tell me what you want."

Slade's eye narrowed, but Dick wasn't afraid. Slade was all the way in Jump City, where he couldn't hurt anyone. To his surprise, Dick felt a bit uncomfortable speaking to Slade in front of the others. Before, almost a year ago, he freely flung insults at him through the television screen. Now though…now they had a personal connection. There were things Dick had said or done that Slade could use to embarrass him, humiliate him in front of the others…manipulate him even more…

"Hmm, still a little bitter, I see."

"I still feel a little _whelmed,_ if that's what you're implying."

Slade chuckled.

"I'm surprised that you shot me. That was a little dark for you, wasn't it? But I knew you had it in you. All I had to do was goad you enough—"

"Are you seriously justifying my actions?" Dick began to pace in front of the computer screen. "No. It wasn't the right thing to do."

"Yet you still did it."

"You were—I had to shoot someone." Dick said this a little too quickly. "You gave me no other choice."

"As was my intention." Slade placed his fingertips together. "Why did you shoot me in the arms?"

"I originally was going to shoot you in the legs," Dick said, "but I didn't want to risk hitting a major artery. All I needed to do was momentarily disable you."

He answered Slade's questions so smoothly. Dick didn't even realized until after he said that that he still quickly responded to Slade's questions. Just like a good little apprentice should.

"So, you were paying attention to me during your physiology and anatomy lessons."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Not like I had a choice."

"You always have a choice. You chose to work for me. You could have killed me, if you so desired. But you allowed me to live." Slade snorted. "You just choose to allow yourself to be bound by your weaknesses."

Yes, Dick had a choice. He could have chosen not to work for Slade. He could have left the apprenticeship if he wanted to. He could have chosen the easy way out, but he endured. That took more guts than Slade wanted to admit. Instead of throwing another useless insult at Slade, Dick said something else.

"I'm sorry I shot you, Slade."

This brought gasps of surprise from everyone in the room. But Dick meant it. Yes, he was willing to beat Slade to a pulp, but he never wanted to shoot a gun again. Seeing the blood sprinkle on the floor…knowing that _he_ caused that…

_"And I'll say that…I'm sorry. For all that I've done to hurt you."_

What a liar.

In a way, Dick felt sorry for Slade. Slade never said "sorry" and means it. But with Dick…Dick was being truthful now. He was going to be honest with Slade this time around. He wasn't going to play the part of the shell-shocked victim. He was going to get through this. Dick didn't know if he could ever truly forgive Slade for what he had done, but as the hero he knew that it was the right thing to say.

"Are you really?" Slade asked.

Dick could feel the tension rising between them. This time around, it wasn't Slade saying he was sorry, it was Dick. He was uncomfortably reminded of the time when Slade accused him of playing him, of secretly wanting to betray him.

"Yes, I'm being sincere this time around. Unlike you. You were never sincere with me. Keeping information away from me is just as bad as lying."

Dick couldn't afford to let Slade steer the conversation. Dick also had information that he could use against Slade. He knew what Slade looked like. He knew exactly how to get underneath Slade's skin and the man's weaknesses. Slade knew all of this. Both of them were walking on eggshells. Sensing this, Slade chose another tactic.

"Look at you, hiding in the JLA Watch Tower. I thought that I taught you better, Dick. I thought I taught you to fight your own battles."

Dick glared at him through the computer screen. Why did he feel so belittled? He grimaced and said nothing to fuel the flames. Anything Dick said could be used against him, just as the fake oath had been used to trick the Titans and the JLA.

"Or are you a coward?" Slade asked. "A coward who allows others to do the dirty work for him?"

Slade was goading him come out again, goading him to make the same mistake twice. The trouble was, however, that Dick was tempted to make it again. He was tempted to go out and finish what he had started. Even though he got away from Slade and the nanobots were removed, that still didn't mean that his original goal to arrest Slade was accomplished.

"You shall not speak to him like this!" Starfire exclaimed angrily. "Dick is much braver than any of us!"

 _Brave?_ Dick thought. _No, I'm not brave. I gave into his thinking to save myself. I gave up._

To Dick's surprise he found people pressed around him. Not just the Titans, but also the Justice League. Several pairs of hands touched his shoulders gently. Why were they rallying around him like this?

"You're the coward, Slade," Cyborg said, "using us to blackmail him…you're despicable."

"Yeah, dude!" Beast Boy said, "He gave up his freedom to save us! Like you'd ever do that for your imaginary friends!"

All of the capes murmured in agreement. A part of Dick began to panic. He didn't want to be around so many people. Yet slowly, it dawned on him that he was grateful for all of his friends. Even after everything he had done to hurt them, they still stood up for him. Even after shoving Starfire away, after attacking Bruce, after snapping at them all…they still cared for him. Dick stood in shocked silence, unable to summon the words to express his gratitude.

"How very touching, but don't you have anything to say, Dick?" Slade asked. "Or are you letting them talk to me for you?"

 _He has the nerve to lecture me in front of the entire League and the Titans,_ Dick thought angrily. _I can't let him keep walking over me like this. But they're all here for me…all of them…_

Dick looked around. All of the heroes looked up at Slade, their expressions hard and grim. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up to see whose hand it was. Superman gazed down at him and smiled. A wave of swelling self-esteem rose in his chest as Dick looked back to Slade's face.

"Screw you, Slade. I will never work for you again."

The mercenary studied him through the computer screen. Just now, Dick had proved him wrong. Slade kept telling him over and over that his friends would abandon him, that he was going to be the only person there for him, but he was wrong. He was d _ead_ wrong.

"Don't eat your words," Slade replied, "you'll come back."

"Listen, Slade," Bruce began.

 _"BRUCE!"_ Dick snapped, his voice rising. "Let me fight my own battles."

He didn't mean to speak so harshly, but he did. He didn't want Bruce to take this over. Dick didn't smile, but he didn't grimace either. Slade did not look amused.

"You still have so much to learn." Slade looked at them all. "Even after your betrayal I will still welcome you with open arms. Don't know if I can say the same for Bats here."

Dick said nothing for a moment. He wasn't going to lie and say that he couldn't get along with Slade. Oh, he could. He simply chose not to. Instead of denying this, Dick tried another tactic.

"I'm not going to ask you to leave me alone, because I know you better than that. We have unfinished business to attend to. I'll come back, Slade, but it won't be to work for you. It'll be to finish you."

Unfinished business indeed. While Dick appreciated the JLA's intervention, he felt cheated. Things weren't over between him and Slade. Now that the stupid nanobots were out of the way Dick could concentrate on bringing Slade to justice. He could tell that Slade was smirking under the mask.

"I'll be looking forward to our reunion."

Slade logged off, leaving the room in silence. For the first time in days Dick felt his emotions beginning to churn up again. He knew what he had to do. Once he recovered enough from the injuries he would go and fight Slade again. This wasn't a matter of revenge for what Slade had done to him and other people. He was going to finish what he started, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Dick, no—" Bruce began.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, I can." Bruce loomed over him. "You're not going to leave this Watch Tower. We will handle this."

"NO!"

He stopped himself just before he lashed out a fist at Bruce again. It took most of his self-control to stop himself from hitting Bruce. The JLA members all stood up at once. Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Dick, but I have to agree. You're not going after Slade by yourself."

Dick looked at all of them imploringly.

"I know Slade better than anyone here," Dick said, his hands forming fists. "You don't understand: I know how to beat him now."

Even though he managed to beat up Slade Dick knew that the mercenary still thought of him as a child. Once Slade no longer thought that he needed training would he leave him alone. At least, that was Dick's theory. The longer he decided to wait the worse Slade's retribution would be.

"Dick, please," Starfire said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you must listen…"

He looked at them all incredulously. How could they not understand? He didn't want to be locked away. He didn't want to be in the Watch Tower anymore. He didn't belong up here. However, no one jumped to his defense. Did they all honestly believe that he should stay locked up here?

After a few seconds he knew that he was going to be shot down. It didn't matter if he could beat his team single-handedly. There were too many people here who could forcibly hold him back.

"Fine," he said, throwing up his hands, "I'll go to my room, just like a good little kid."

Before any of them could say another word he turned to leave.

**-Rae-**

**JLA Watch Tower**

**Space**

"Well, that was weird," Beast Boy said. "Why did he—ow!"

Raven smacked him upside the head. "Leave him alone."

The other heroes were muttering among themselves. Raven pulled her hood over her head and said nothing more. Although she hadn't yet personally spoken to Dick she could feel his emotions tumbling and tripping over one another. He was like a bright lighthouse compared to the other people in the room.

While everyone else began to make plans to catch Slade Raven decided to follow Dick. When she came to his door she found that it was openly slightly ajar. She pushed it open and stepped into the room.

"Robin…"

He looked up to find Raven standing next to him. Instead of asking her to go away he sighed in resignation.

"Please, call me Dick," he said. "I'm not comfortable being called 'Robin' anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can go back," Dick replied, "not after everything that's happened. I messed up…again. Now no one's going to let me leave."

His emotions were a tangled mess. Underneath his anger and frustration she could also feel a strange emptiness—a deeper kind of hurt that would take a long time to heal. Unlike the others, Raven wasn't surprised that he acted so hostile towards them. As an empath she understood how deeply hurt he was from the experience of being Slade's apprentice. He was just afraid of being hurt again.

"Do you want me to take away the pain?"

"What pain?" Dick asked. "The physical or emotional?"

"Both, if you wish."

The look on his told her that he wanted her to do it. It was tempting. It was _so_ tempting to ask her to do it. However, he shook his head and looked to the side.

"Like I said before, I don't want you to take away my pain," he said, "maybe a week ago I would have asked you to do it. But I need to deal with it on my own."

"Dick, you need help. At the very least, allow me to experience what you felt."

"I don't want to let you into my mind—"

"Then chose specific memories for me to see."

He studied her for a moment, pondering her offer. Then he closed his eyes and nodded. Raven placed her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept up in his memories.

She watched his memories through his eyes, and as a consequence she also felt his emotions. She felt his despair and desperation. She felt the sick, twisted feeling in her stomach when she realized that Slade had tricked him with the Chronoton Detonator. Raven felt the surprise as Slade revealed to Robin his true intention to blackmail him into becoming his apprentice. As he played memories of his beatings she could feel the pain of every single punch and kick. She could feel his will being whittled away, his growing terror that Slade would come and beat him for no reason at all.

But above all, she felt his terrible loneliness. She felt his despair from being trapped from the outside world without communication to anyone. The loneliness that resulted from never being able to talk to them again without risking their lives. She felt his quiet anguish as he was forced to talk and bond with Slade in order to keep his sanity. As she dove deeper into those memories Dick mentally cut her off. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was crying again.

"Will you be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dick replied, his voice wavering, "I'll be ok. Everything will be fine."

* * *

 

Bonus Fanart: 

 

Art by [Elven-star Imarahil](http://elvenstar-imrahil.deviantart.com/art/TT-NS-Shut-up-SPOILERS-208393360)

* * *

 

 **A/N:** FATHER-SON FLUFF.

BE. STILL. MY. HEART.

So, did that encounter live up to your expectations? I was trying to mirror Dick's emotional breakdown as a child from the BTAS episode "Robin's Reckoning."

Hey, my headcanon states that Dick's a touchy-feely guy, ok? He likes hugs.

Ok, here's my take on all this: Dick has been forced to believe that hurting his friends will save them, and Slade forced him to enact this behavior many times. This mentality, of course, just grew worse over time. Bruce is the ultimate source of trouble for Dick, because it was Bruce Slade was trying to kill. It was Bruce's training that "failed" him, Bruce's involvement that made things worse, and Bruce who might be killed if Slade knew about the reunion. That's what I was trying to convey.

So, I am literally about to leave for my very last final! I want to come back to some reviews! Then it's time for me to go PARTYING PARTYING YEAH!


	32. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Again, these characters belong to DC.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Again, these characters belong to DC.

 **A/N:**

HAVE NO FEAR: I'M PROBABLY GOING TO RECEIVE AN "A" IN THE CLASS THAT I DIDN'T STUDY FOR DURING FINALS WEEK. THE FANFICTION. IS. JUSTIFIED.

Priorities, man. Fanfiction vs. studying...eh.

And yes, the "whelmed" quote was a reference to Young Justice. However, it was meant more in a sarcastic tone. It was an attempt on Dick's part to use dark humor to help himself cope.

* * *

Chapter 32: Preparation

 **-BB-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

For some reason, Beast Boy found it difficult to talk to Dick.

For the longest time Beast Boy idolized Robin. He said it right off the bat when they first met in Jump City. Robin had been the first sidekick to appear on the superhero scene. Well, Batman was cool before, but he became even cooler when Robin came into the scene. Beast Boy loved his cheesy puns and how different he was from Batman.

When the Teen Titans formed Beast Boy couldn't believe that he would be working alongside Robin, the Boy Wonder. Even then Beast Boy noticed how much Robin had changed from ten to fifteen. Even then Robin tried to act like Batman. Watching him change from a fun, pun-loving ten-year-old to this was unnerving. Would Dick ever make another pun again? Beast Boy hoped so.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin sat in front of the giant computer screen in the Watch Tower. Although Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't sure if they had permission to play on the computer, they did it anyway. They brought up a gaming system and a few different video games to play together.

Dick played mechanically, his fingers slipping over the controls as he struggled to remember how to play. He sat stiffly. The dude needed to relax. A lot. Although Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't know Jared very well, they sort of wished that they could ask him to play with them. Then there would be four people and they could split into teams. But Jared's broken arm prevented him from doing anything, and of course he was still mourning over the loss of his father. Having lost his parents himself, Beast Boy understood what Jared was going through.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg acted like idiots, their voices loud and obnoxious in the empty room, Dick sat there calmly and tried his best to play when it was obvious that he wasn't too interested. Instead of making fun of him for his loss of playing skills, Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, you did _not_ just pass me!" Cyborg growled. "Feel the wrath of my red turtle shell, you grass stain!"

"HEY!" Beast Boy's playing intensified, his thumbs beginning to hurt as he tried to beat Cyborg. "No one passes me!"

They continued to shout at one another. Neither of them made fun of Dick, whose character was lagging far behind in the race. Funny, back when Dick was a Titan he could beat both of them at this game without even breaking a sweat. As Beast Boy and Cyborg acted like idiots Dick sat there calmly, his eyes never leaving the screen. He said nothing.

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg shouted, jumping up and throwing his hands into the air in triumph. "I WON!"

To Beast Boy's great annoyance Cyborg began a victory dance in front of the screen. His great bulk blocked Beast Boy's view of the screen. They began to shout insults and jeerse at one another, each claiming to be the better player.

Dick set his controller down and stood up. "Nice."

He stretched and began to walk away. It took Beast Boy a few seconds to realize that Dick was going away.

"Hey," Cyborg said, "you ok? You should keep playing."

"Nah, it's cool," Dick said. "I'm done for now."

"But we're right in the middle of a tournament!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "At least stay until we finish—"

"Sorry. Playing on such a big screen gives me a headache."

Beast Boy didn't like that Dick would get up and leave at random moments. While he was used to Robin doing that this wasn't the same. It wasn't as if Dick was retreating to his room to look at files to solve the next mystery or to catch the next crook. Rather, it was more likely that he was retreating to his room to brood.

"Do you want to do something else?" Cyborg asked.

They didn't want him to keep disappearing like that. He seemed so…distant. Well, he had been like that before, but this was a different kind of distant.

"I don't know," he said, sighing. "You guys can keep playing if you want. I'll watch."

"If you're not going to play then we're not going to either," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy shot Cyborg an imploring look, but he knew that they weren't going to play anymore. Well, they weren't up here just to play video games. They were here to help Dick feel better.

"You know, I kept telling the Doom Patrol that you weren't bad," Beast Boy said, "St—Mento got mad at you. He said that you didn't deserve the respect of the international superhero community anymore. He didn't want me to be part of the Titans anymore."

Both Cyborg and Dick shot him an odd glance. Beast Boy hadn't really told anyone about this, since he wanted to keep it private. He had actually gotten into a huge fight with Mento about staying with the Titans. Rita was the only one who stood by his side as Mento lectured on and on. This had happened shortly after the Titans were infected.

Well, Beast Boy understood Steve's concern. The man practically raised him, but he knew that Steve was more distraught over the fact that Beast Boy could be killed at any given moment than about the Titans themselves. Beast Boy's reasoning for staying with the team rather than going back to the Doom Patrol was his strong friendship with the other Titans. Instead of drifting apart, as they came so dangerously close to doing, they bonded together. If they were going to die, then they didn't want to be alone.

"Well, I really don't," Dick replied, "I can see why Mento thought that."

"Hey, man, don't say that."

"Like it or not, I was a criminal."

"Dick," Cyborg said, "when Slade is brought to trial you'll have plenty of evidence to prove that he forced you to do those things."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that I did them willingly."

Like everyone else, Beast Boy didn't like seeing the Titans' fearless leader like this. It depressed him. But in a way, this proved that Dick wasn't infallible like Beast Boy used to think. If Beast Boy was in Dick's situation then he would feel relieved just to be alive. Why did he put so much guilt on himself?

"Stop beating yourself up," Beast Boy said. "You're fine."

Dick said nothing. He didn't say much these days. However, he seemed to get the gist that Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't want him to leave. The three of them stood there in awkward silence. Why was it that there were so many awkward silences now?

"So…uh…what did he make you do?" Beast Boy asked.

Almost at once Beast Boy regretted asking that. He probably sounded like an insensitive dolt. But he couldn't hide his morbid curiosity. He _really_ wanted to know what had happened. To his surprise, Dick answered Beast Boy's question.

"I learned a lot. I learned how to hack…how to build robots…how to fight dirty. Not just how to defend myself, but I learned how to cripple people in many ways. I killed animals," Dick said, "he tried to make me learn how to kill. He tried to make me learn how to kill people afterwards. In fact, he tried to make me kill Jared. If I shot him, then it would have been my first kill."

"You…killed…animals?"

Beast Boy didn't mean to sound accusatory. He knew it wasn't Dick's fault. But he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of killing animals. He was a vegetarian, after all. And he also didn't know that Slade tried to make Dick kill Jared. That was so scary. What if…what if Dick had done it? What then?

"I don't know what came over me," Dick mumbled, "it happened so fast…and it came to me so easily. For eight months I was subject to beatings and constant humiliation. The fact that Slade had so much power over my life made me feel inadequate. Powerless. If I couldn't have control over my own life then I wanted control over something else. I was given the opportunity to kill.

"I gave into that impulse to hurt something vulnerable…because it made me feel better. I hate to admit it, but if I was still with Slade I might have warmed up to the idea of killing people. In that single moment when I pulled the trigger I realized that I had the power of life-or-death for the animal. Why should I show this animal mercy when the world wasn't showing any to me? It was a brief power trip. That's all."

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances. Even though Beast Boy thought that killing animals was wrong, he knew better than to call him out. It wasn't Dick's fault.

"And you didn't think to shoot Slade before?" Cyborg asked.

"Where could I have gone? I didn't know anyone, and I was…I was too afraid to defy Slade."

Dick leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. Well, they were all afraid of Slade and had good reason to be. The man wasn't afraid to do anything to get what he wanted.

"What was it like?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cool it, BB," Cyborg began. "You can't just—"

"Hell." Dick looked at him straight in the face. "It was a hell of my own making, a hell designed to punish me in the worst way possible. I tried so hard to get away from Bruce. I moved to Jump because I thought that he was too controlling. It turns out that I was wrong. Bruce's control is nothing compared to what Slade put me through."

Encouraged by this, Beast Boy asked another question. "Um…how?"

"Dick," Cyborg cut-in, "you don't have to answer BB's questions."

"Well, you should know," Dick replied, shrugging. "I haven't really told anyone about it yet anyway."

He fell silent again. Now Beast Boy was nervous that he had pushed Dick too far. Some days they could push him to talk and other days he would start shouting insults at them.

"Are you sure you wan—" Cyborg began.

"I'm not going to cry about this every day," Dick replied, his voice hardening. "Don't treat me like the victim."

 _Well,_ Beast Boy thought, _it's not as if we're trying to on purpose._

"Ok," Cyborg said, holding up his hands. "I wasn't trying to."

"Good, because I don't want to be treated like that. I don't want to be treated like a little kid. I know Batman cares, but I don't want him to believe that I can't handle myself anymore because I allowed myself to be drawn into Slade's trap."

Was that what was bothering him right now? Beast Boy had been there to see their reunion. Even now, did Mr. Wayne and Dick still have issues with one another? Now Dick was talking more to himself than to them, his voice rising as he began to rant.

"Even Slade treated me like that. But he didn't even give me the chance to take care of myself. He made me rely on him for everything. Freakin' control freak."

Dick began to pace in front of them. His cheeks flushed with color as he got himself riled up. He talked about a lot of things. He ranted about how Slade treated him like a child, how alone he felt, and how he was forced to talk to Slade.

 _"He dangled your lives in front of me like the sadistic son of a bitch he is!"_ Dick snapped. "And as if that wasn't enough he would beat me down until I did what I was told. Heroes aren't supposed to give in!"

The two other Titans stood there in silence. Neither of them dared to stop him. Beast Boy didn't know what to say. He was shocked to learn that Dick used to be on somewhat friendly terms with Slade, even if that friendship was forced. Was that the reason why Dick talked so smoothly to Slade before? How could Dick have done that? There was a whole lot more that Dick didn't talk about, a whole lot more crazy mental stuff going on in his brain right now.

Suddenly, Dick stopped talking as he recomposed himself. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Hey, man, go ahead and rant all you want," Cyborg said, "We're here to listen."

Another thing that Beast Boy found strange was Dick's mood swings. While it was understandable that all teenagers had mood swings, Dick's had worsened. Most of the time he was silent and brooding, but then he would suddenly break out in extreme anger or sadness. It was as if he was holding his emotions inside until he exploded. Just how much of his emotions did he have to hide from Slade?

Of course, everyone said that he would stabilize. He was still in shock, after all. It seemed as though Dick was trying hard not to be the victim. He didn't want anyone to see him as weak. The thing was, though, was that Dick struggled with the fact that it was ok to mourn. After all, he was human.

"Beast Boy—"

"Hey, you can call me Gar," Beast Boy said, "it feels kind of weird calling you by your first name when you don't know mine."

"Thanks, Gar."

"Yeah, feel free to call me Vic," Cyborg said. "Hey, when you're feeling up to it you should come down and play with the old pigskin again. Just like we used to do in the park."

Dick smiled. "Yeah…that'd be great."

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Haunt

 _I have to wait until Dick comes down from the Watch Tower,_ Slade thought. _I can't do anything until he does that._

Although he was still pissed that everything had fallen completely out of his control, he knew that it wouldn't be long before the JLA came after him. Slade wasn't planning on staying around the Haunt much longer anyway. He needed to keep moving.

If Dick kept his word, then he would come to find Slade himself. Just like before, Slade would entrap him again. Although the boy had learned a lot under his tutelage, Slade hadn't taught him everything.

 _He's smart. I taught him not to make the same mistakes twice,_ Slade thought. _Will he come to me with the full force of the Titans and the JLA behind him? Or will he come by himself?_

For the first time, Slade was hesitant. What would Dick do? He wanted to believe that Dick would come by himself, but at the same time Dick expressed the opinion that he would use his friends next time he tried to bring down Slade. Well, then, Slade was going to have to go carefully about doing this.

With the JLA and Titans on such high alert Slade wasn't sure if he wanted to begin killing them off one-by-one. There were much finer, more sophisticated ways to bring them down. If he managed to catch Dick on the rebound and truly turn him against them, then perhaps the JLA would give up on him.

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen said, "I highly urge you not to do this."

Slade turned around in his seat. "Why?"

"I kept telling you over and over again that he'll keep running from you if you kept treating him like a prisoner. A tool. You blew your chance that night he tried to run away."

He had never heard Wintergreen sound so hostile.

"I did what I had to do."

"Do what you will. I understand that you've invested a lot of time and effort into him. I don't understand how you're going to persuade him to join you again, but I suggest that you leave him be. You've given him plenty of reasons to hate you."

Why was everything falling apart around him? Slade thought of snapping something back, of yelling at his only friend, but he knew better than to do that. If Wintergreen left him, Slade didn't know what he would do.

"If that's the case, then he'll be driven to find me, just like he did before."

He lifted up a hand to silence Wintergreen. Slade didn't want to hear it. While he didn't like to admit his mistakes, he knew that he made plenty of them. Perhaps the beatdown had been a bit much. But just as he predicted, Dick had gotten over that. Once he faced the boy again he would be healthy and ready to fight.

Yes, Slade had invested far too much time into teaching the boy. Slade wasn't just going to throw all of this away. Yes, he could find a new apprentice, but it wouldn't be the same. Dick had always been his first choice, and anyone else would only be second-rate. Even if the boy wasn't aware of it he learned quickly. He adapted to new situations easily.

Slade leaned back in his chair and began to think. He wasn't sure if attacking the Titans to goad Dick would be the best idea, so what else could he do? After a few minutes Slade grinned to himself. Perhaps he would improvise. Even though he didn't normally do that, it would be his best challenge yet.

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

"I wonder where Adeline's gone," Raven said, "she hasn't checked in with us."

That was true. As Starfire sat at the kitchen table she wondered when the boys would come back. She also wondered when Dick would be allowed to come back down to Earth. She hadn't seen him in a few days because of the sudden crime surge in Jump City. The HIVE kids were active again.

"I do not know," Starfire replied. "Perhaps she has attempted to find Slade herself."

"Maybe."

Both of them trailed off into silence. Adeline could do as she pleased. She wasn't connected with the Titans or the JLA. And it wasn't as if they had any reason to track her down. Besides, Starfire had other things on her mind. The Tower was much emptier without the boys. Unless there was trouble, then there was no reason for them to come down just yet.

"Dick needs to come home," Starfire said, leaning forward against the table and cupping her head in her hands. "I miss him already."

She had tried to contact him again through the Watch Tower, but Dick was not answering her calls. Was the kiss a mistake? Starfire did not tell anyone that she had kissed him, and judging from everyone else's actions she suspected that Dick did not tell anyone either. Was he embarrassed? Shocked? What?

"Starfire," Raven said, "he's been through a lot. Don't be surprised if he wants to go back to Gotham first."

"I have been through much as well," Starfire replied gloomily. "When you rescued me from the Gordanians I was going to be taken to the Citadel as a slave. As a princess of Tamaran I was a prize to be won. I am still grateful that Dick took the first step to save me. I am saddened that I could not do the same to stop his captivity."

Raven considered Starfire for a moment. That night they all met seemed like a lifetime ago. Now that she thought about it Starfire never told the Titans much about her former life as a Tamaranean princess. She never told them the details of her capture. She didn't think it was necessary to tell them. Although she had every right to go out and take revenge upon the Citadel, she chose not to. Instead she chose to stay on Earth because of the friends she made.

"It's none of our faults," Raven replied, "and there's nothing we can do about it now except help him integrate back into a normal life. Don't be surprised if he doesn't want to work with us again."

The Titans without Robin…

Although the Titans had been functioning for a year without him, it was still a strange concept to her. It was Robin's idea to form the team. Instead of simply asking her to go back to Tamaran he suggested that they form a unit here. A bunch of misfits and former sidekicks would work well together, right?

Well, none of them knew how close they would get to know one another. It took Starfire a few months to realize that Robin used to work with Batman. Since she wasn't from Earth she didn't know about any of these heroes. She got to know Robin as a person before she knew him as the protégée of Gotham's Dark Knight.

"I will not be saddened," Starfire said, "I do not even care if he continues to fight the crime. As long as he is safe and I get to see him, then I shall be content."

It was true. Starfire would willingly give up fighting crime to be with him. She did not know if Dick would be willing to do the same, but if he knew that then she was sure that he would understand her reasons. They would all understand.

That's what made them family.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

While Bruce was glad to see Dick, he also found himself extremely distraught. He was prepared to understand that Dick wouldn't be the same when he came back, but all the same…he didn't expect Dick to react so violently.

 _I mean,_ Bruce thought, _it wasn't as if I couldn't stop him from hurting me…but he's changed so much. He's defensive to the point of attacking anyone who gets too close to him._

Since that last encounter in the Watch Tower Bruce hadn't come up to visit him. He was too busy with Wayne Enterprises and the Gotham villains. Now that Slade's plan had failed the other villains seemed to catch on. They resumed their usual villainous activities. Although Bruce wanted to spend more time with Dick he couldn't afford to leave Gotham defenseless.

"He talked so easily to Slade," Bruce growled, "he talked to him more than he talked to me."

Alfred and Barbara looked up at him. The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table. Barbara stopped by to say hello and to drop off some files she had been working on while Bruce was gone. In his absence she had helped keep Gotham cleaned up of many of the major Bat villains. Doing that and college work was hard work. She deserved a break.

"Sir, understand that Slade was one of the few people he was allowed to talk to for nine months," Alfred replied, "they seem to have a very complex relationship. He was probably forced to get comfortable talking to Slade. Don't worry too much about it, Master Bruce. I'm sure he'll get over it."

But the fact of the matter was that Bruce didn't want Dick to continue interacting with Slade. Whatever bond Dick formed with him was mentally unhealthy. While Bruce saw the tension between them, it was strange to see Dick talk to him so smoothly, as though they knew each other well. It was a side of Dick he hadn't seen before, and Bruce didn't like it.

"Bruce," Barbara said, "he'll be fine. Just bring him back to Gotham so I can see him. He needs to be back home anyway."

Home.

Now that Dick was back Bruce wondered how he was going to tell the police that Dick was alive. How was he going to explain any of this? Telling the police that Dick was the apprentice of a psychopath was just as good as revealing his secret identity to the world. People would make connections from the missing Dick Grayson to the missing Robin, if they hadn't already. This was going to have to be kept as quiet as possible to avoid complications. It was going to be hard to keep the press away from this.

"Mr. Kent says that Dick is becoming agitated," Alfred said, "he wants to come home."

"I know. I hate keeping him up there. I just don't want him to hurt himself. I don't want him to make a stupid decision."

 _I thought I lost him for good,_ Bruce thought, _I don't want to take that chance again._

"Sir," Alfred said, "you should bring him down today. He needs to know that you can trust him."

Alfred was right. Dick needed to be home. Of course, a few rules would have to be enforced for his protection, but the rhythm of a regular life would help him get back on track. Perhaps then Bruce could gradually inform the police and everyone else that Dick was back.

"Right," he said, "I'll have Clark bring him down tonight."

"Still uncomfortable talking to him?" Alfred asked, rising an eyebrow. "Or are you busy again tonight?"

"Oh, Dick's looked up to Clark since he was ten," Barbara said, "I agree with Bruce, it might be better to have Clark bring him down."

Bruce gulped down some coffee to avoid responding. He smiled into his coffee cup as he remembered the day that Robin met Superman. Dick couldn't stop talking about him all the way back to Wayne Manor. Even though Bruce didn't particularly trust Superman at the time he knew that Dick did. The kid was so much more trusting than Bruce was. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Dick was so messed up now: his trusting nature allowed him to see more good in others than Bruce could.

Perhaps Dick had abandoned his black-and-white views and tried to see some hope in his desperate situation. Maybe he wanted to believe that Slade could change. Maybe there was some good in Slade. Even so, nothing would ever excuse Slade for what he had done to hurt others. He would have to pay for his crimes.

"What about the other boy?" Alfred asked. "The one who helped us contact Dick?"

"I know he's an orphan. I looked into his files," Bruce replied. "But he's an adult. He can handle himself. Once we've apprehended Slade we'll bring him down. He's a witness, so it's likely that Slade wants to kill him after all that's happened."

The boy's father was yet another casualty in this never-ending war against crime. Truthfully, Bruce hadn't thought much about the other boy, since he was so focused on Dick, but Bruce did regret bringing yet another civilian into this mess.

Barbara stood up and picked up her bookbag. "I gotta run to go to class, but give me a call when he's back. Bye Bruce."

Bruce and Alfred watched her go.

"I don't know what to do when he comes back," Bruce admitted. "He has difficulty speaking to me."

"Are you this worried?" Alfred asked. "Let him figure it out. If he needs you then he'll come to you. Don't try so hard to be in his life. He's not ten anymore. I know you want to be there for him, but he needs his space. Just be there to listen to him."

"I messed up once," Bruce replied, "I don't want to do it again."

"You two sound so much alike. You don't realize it, Master Bruce, but he keeps saying the same thing about himself."

The old butler smiled and left the room.

One of the things that Bruce never told Dick was that he missed him so much. Like it took Dick a long time to realize that he didn't want to be like Bruce, it took Bruce a long time to realize how much he missed him. When Dick left for Jump City Bruce didn't stop him because he was still angry. Yet he took their relationship for granted. He always assumed that if he missed Dick he could come out to visit him. But when the Titans called to inform him that Dick was gone Bruce began to feel regret.

What if Bruce never got the chance to tell Dick that he was sorry? That he should have treated him more as an adult and less like a kid? What if Slade eventually killed him? Then Bruce would have never gotten that chance.

He had such a difficult time saying it, but the truth was that he simply wanted Dick to come home. He should have asked him that a long time ago.

 **-DG-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

The JLA was fairly confident that Dick wouldn't try to leave. Even so, Dick found a few precautionary features that irked him. They left him alone in the Watch Tower for a few days. The Titans were well enough to go back to Jump City to resume their normal duties and, with Dick's approval, they beamed back down. Dick needed some time to think on his own anyway.

Even though they didn't tell him explicitly not to leave the Tower, it was implied in the way the JLA members acted. He discovered several new cameras and sensors in the main room, although thankfully none were present in his room. Dick didn't like the feeling of being watched. It just heightened his paranoia.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, balancing his open laptop on his chest as he browsed several news websites. His injuries were beginning to heal. The bruises all over his face, neck, and body faded away. His swollen black eye was almost gone. Although his body was physically healing on its own Dick didn't know if his mental health was getting any better.

Jared was still up here, mostly because he was in protective custody. As a civilian he would be a key witness in determining Dick's innocence if the police decided to arrest him for his crimes. Although most of the capes assured him that the police knew what was going on, Dick didn't fail to tell them that he was prepared to be arrested for the crimes he committed under Slade's tutelage.

 _Why am I still beating myself up for this?_ He thought. _Is it because I knew I had a choice to either work for Slade or allow the Titans to die? Which would have been the bigger crime? The Titans are prepared to die to save others…_

His thoughts drifted to his intense conversation with Slade a few days before. Although he really didn't want to be back with Slade, he managed to talk to the guy. He wanted to berate himself for acting like he was still Slade's apprentice. It was just an instinctive reaction that he couldn't help but do it.

 _Everyone probably thinks I still need coddling, even if they don't say it._

He punched his pillow and sighed. Unless he wanted to lash out to his friends again, there was really nothing he could do to make them think otherwise. As the hours whittled away in the Watch Tower (broken only by the occasional visit from a JLA member, who beamed up to check on him), he tried to think of what he wanted to do once he got back to Earth. He began to feel the familiar grip of claustrophobia. He didn't want to be in the Watch Tower anymore. He needed to move. Maybe it was the gypsy blood in him wailing.

He spent most of his time reading through the news and catching up on everything that he missed on his laptop, which the Titans bought up for him. To his dismay, he found articles about his disappearance, both as Dick Grayson and as Robin. The entire country thought that Dick Grayson was dead.

 _Damn it, Slade,_ Dick thought angrily, _you've ruined so many lives other than my own._

When he asked Clark how long he was going to have to stay there the Kryptonian's answer was vague. When he asked everyone else they all said the same thing: "When the threat is gone." Well thanks, Clark, that was helpful.

He shut down his laptop and set it aside. Dick didn't want his stay up here to be indefinite. That would drive him crazy. He was already being driven crazy by being stuck up here. That much was evident in his incessant rant to Beast Boy and Cyborg the other day. He didn't mean to do that, but he did feel better afterwards.

 _I mean, I understand staying up here until my injuries heal,_ Dick thought, _but I'm almost recovered. I need to get out of here._

He sat up. Sitting around on the computer all day and lying around didn't help him. He wanted to be outside. He wanted to take a quiet walk around a city, or perhaps walk on the boardwalk next to the beach. Hell, he was up for sparring with someone just to get himself moving.

 _I shouldn't have said that I wanted to go after Slade,_ he thought, _that's the real reason why no one's letting me come down. They think that I'll do something stupid again._

After contemplating for a few minutes he scooted off of the edge of his bed. He had the beginnings of a plan in his mind, but how to implement it…

He took a backpack and began to stuff cloths into it. At least he didn't have to endure the paranoia of being constantly watched again. He had made sure that Batman didn't put any cameras anywhere near this room. No one would suspect this. Well, maybe they would, but Dick didn't care. He had said nothing more about Slade or his desire to stop Slade. Just like how he had to trick Slade, Dick moved to trick the JLA into thinking that he was over his desire to arrest Slade. Maybe this wasn't the best time to go, but when else would he do it? Dick tossed a toothbrush in there and then shrugged on a jacket. He considered putting his laptop in there, but then decided not to. He needed to travel light. He also didn't want anyone tracking his IP address.

The main room of the Watch Tower was empty. He knew that the cameras were on in here, but he could easily disable them. Dick moved to the main computer. The portal to beam down to Earth was right there. His fingers flew across the keys as he tried to access the portal. He needed to punch in the correct coordinates before going down. The computer lit up and scanned his face.

RECOGNIZED, RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON. ACCESS TO PORTAL BEAM DENIED.

 _They've locked me in,_ Dick thought angrily. _I can't believe they locked me in._

Why should he be surprised that they locked him in? He leaned over the keyboard and began to type furiously. For once he was glad that Slade trained him to hack high-security systems. He did dabble a little bit with this during his short run as Red X, but maybe Dick absorbed more of Slade's lessons than he thought. To his surprise, he found the system fairly easy to hack into.

OVERRIDE APPROVED. PROCEED TO BEAM.

He smiled uneasily to himself. It actually worked. He moved towards the beam, however, a voice stopped him.

"You're leaving?"

Dick turned. Jared stood a few feet behind him. Although he wasn't well enough to be walking around, the kid still did it. A part of Dick was sad that so many people came to comfort him, but no one was able to come up for Jared. So over the past couple of days Dick tried to talk to him. As someone who knew Batman's secret identity Jared would have no choice but become involved with the capes. Dick knew from personal experience that Jared needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah." Dick looked back to the portal. "I need to."

"Where are you going?"

"Places I need to go."

Yeah, it was vague, but Dick wasn't obliged to tell him where he was going. In fact, he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. Jared shot him an odd glance, as though he sensed that Dick was lying to him.

"Are you going to catch Slade?"

"Perhaps."

For a split second Dick hesitated. Was this being selfish? After nine months of nothing everyone finally knew that he was alive and well. His friends had suffered in his absence. Leaving them like this, with no formal declaration of where he was going, would plunge them into terror again. They wouldn't know if he had gone back to Slade or if he went out to kill himself or…

He shook his head. This was something he needed to do for himself. For so long he did things for other people. While he didn't mind doing that in the least, he needed some serious time alone. For now, he didn't want to be with anyone.

 _I've been working for someone else for a long time,_ he thought, _and right now I don't want to be a hero. I don't want to be a villain. I just want to be me._

"Good luck."

Jared looked at him for a moment before walking away. He wasn't going to stop him. Dick straightened his jacket and took a deep breath. He was grateful that Jared wasn't going to tell anyone that he was leaving.

"Thanks, Jared," Dick said under his breath, "I owe you one."

He stepped into the tube and slid the door shut. No one was going to be happy about this, but it had to be done. He was done talking about his feelings to the others. While he appreciated and welcomed their concern he needed to deal with this his own way. Besides, he had unfinished business to attend to.

Dick beamed down to Earth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

WAHAHA I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T OVER.

Video game play based on real-life video game play. My friends and I get REALLY obnoxious when we play Mario Kart Wii.

Reviews would be awesome.


	33. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:**

I know I'm pounding out these chapters quickly, but I know how much is left. I leave the country on June 3, so…yeah. I'm trying really hard to finish this. However I'm making sure that they're quality before I post.

* * *

"Gotta hand it to the kid—it wasn't long ago that he saw his parents murdered. And yet he's still full of pluck. But Dick's not listening—after everything he's been through in his life…all the crushing pain he's known firsthand…he can STILL find something to smile about." –Bruce Wayne

* * *

Chapter 33: Reconnecting

 **-CK-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Clark beamed up to the Watch Tower. He had been a little surprised when Bruce asked him to take Dick down. It wasn't as though he wouldn't do it, because he would, but he thought that Bruce would want to be the one to do it. Bruce didn't state any reason in particular and Clark didn't ask why Bruce didn't want to do it himself or ask someone else to do it. He just agreed and went after work.

He himself had a little time to talk to Dick. Dick was a lot more responsive to Superman than he had been to Bruce. Clark suspected that, since he wasn't the main target of Slade's aggression, Dick was a lot more willing to talk to him instead of Bruce.

Instead of trying to talk about what had happened Clark tried to talk about other things. He found himself talking to Dick about silly things. He told Dick about his continuing adventures at the Daily Planet, in Metropolis and his strange love life with Lois Lane. Instead of speaking Dick simply listened, absorbing everything Clark told him and laughing at all the right moments.

 _Maybe he doesn't need to talk about what happened just yet,_ Clark thought, _maybe he just needs to orient himself. Catch up on everything and everyone else before trying to sort out his own life._

Clark found the main room empty, but this didn't surprise him. Unless the Titans were visiting him Dick was usually in his temporary room. The Kryptonian knocked on Dick's door. No one answered.

"Dick? It's Clark."

He began to wander around the Watch Tower. He called the kid's name over and over, but no one responded. Panic began to rise in his chest. Clark tried to calm himself. The kid might be asleep. But still…Dick knew that Clark was coming at this time. Instead of surprising him with visits the JLA always told him when someone was coming up. So where was he?

"He's not here."

Clark looked around. Jared stood in the doorway, his arm hanging in a sling. Clark had almost forgotten that the kid was still up here. He was just now stable enough to begin walking around. Dark circles hung under Jared's eyes.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Clark asked.

"He left about three hours ago."

 _What?_

How come none of the alarms went off? The security system was changed to make sure that no unauthorized person came into the Tower or left. It was designed not to allow Dick to leave, so how did he do it?

"You let him leave?"

"I'm in no condition to stop him," Jared replied, shrugging. "If he wanted to leave then he was going to leave."

"You could've told us," Clark said angrily.

"He's long gone. I don't know where he went."

Well, Bruce wasn't going to be happy about this. Clark went to the main computer and tried to locate the last coordinates. He couldn't find them.

"I erased them," Jared said. "He wanted me to do it."

Clark shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't be angry at them. Clark couldn't be angry at Dick for leaving. The last thing anyone needed to be was angry at him. In a way, he wasn't surprised that Dick left. Every time Clark came up he could tell that Dick was getting anxious and restless. He needed to leave. He couldn't be mad at Dick because the kid was still recovering. True, they couldn't use shock as an excuse for his behavior forever, but right now he was a little confused.

 _Why didn't you just wait a couple more hours, Dick?_ Clark thought. _We were going to take you home._

Well, it was no use complaining about it now. They would just have to make do with the current situation. Clark turned towards Jared.

"So I'm guessing that you won't tell me where he went."

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

So, Dick didn't tell anyone.

Clark opened his JLA communicator. Bruce would definitely not be happy about this. Clark mentally prepared himself for Bruce's inevitable wrath as he called him.

"Bruce," Clark said, "Dick's gone.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Graveyard

Bruce tried to walk as calmly as he could, but he found it increasingly hard to do so. Instead of beaming himself up to the Watch Tower Bruce excused himself from the meeting at Wayne Enterprises to wander around Gotham. He didn't even bother changing into his Batman costume. That wasn't necessary unless it was obvious that Dick was in trouble. Although no one knew where Dick went, Bruce had a sneaking suspicion that Dick came back to Gotham. If so, then Bruce could easily track him down.

The first place that came to mind was the graveyard where Dick's parents were buried. If Dick went back to Gotham then Bruce knew that Dick would want to come back here first. After everything that had happened Dick probably wanted to reconnect with his past. Visiting his parents' graves would be the first step. At least, that was Bruce's theory.

Bruce passed by silent people. None of them looked up at him as he walked by. In their mourning none of them cared that Gotham's richest citizen was walking by them. A slight breeze ruffled his dark hair and turned his exposed ears red.

Initially, he was furious when Clark told him that Dick left the Tower. But it wasn't a dangerous kind of anger—it was the anger of parent worried for the welfare of his child. Bruce knew that it was unfair to be angry at Dick, but he couldn't help but feel anger all the same. He left those security measures to protect Dick, not to entrap him. However, Bruce understood why it would make Dick feel that way.

 _I'm sorry if I made you feel trapped, Dick,_ Bruce thought, _but you know that wasn't my intention. You know that I would never do that on purpose._

He walked up to the grave and looked at the headstone. This was the same graveyard where his parents were buried as well. He touched the cold stone and bowed his head in silent respect.

JOHN AND MARY GRAYSON

PARENTS AND PERFORMERS WHO STILL SOAR IN OUR SKY

Two fresh roses lay on the tombstone. Dick had been here, just as Bruce suspected. However, it looked as if he was long gone. Well, Bruce had hoped that he would catch Dick here. Instead of leaving right away, Bruce stayed at the grave just a little while longer. The last time he was here was when they were buried at the funeral. Dick usually went to visit them by himself. Bruce didn't want to intrude.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your son,_ Bruce thought, _I failed to protect him. I failed to give him the adequate training to protect himself._

John and Mary Grayson were good people. Their son deserved so much better. Bruce knelt and placed another rose next to the ones that Dick left. Bruce thought of all of the roses he left in Crime Ally, where his parents had died. It must have been agonizing for Dick to not be allowed to go back to Gotham to visit his parents' graves. He missed the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

 _Dick, why did you leave?_

What if Slade had caught up with him? Bruce shook that possibility out of his head. While Dick did express sympathy for Slade he made it clear that he didn't want to walk into his captor's hands again. Would Dick deliberately avoid Slade or would he look for a confrontation?

If he had caught Dick here, as Bruce intended, then he wouldn't have lectured him about hacking the Tower and leaving. The boy didn't need that. Bruce would have attempted to understand him and try to empathize with him. He would have tried to convince him to come home.

 _What did I do wrong?_

Bruce had always done what he thought was best for Dick. Well, apparently that hadn't been enough. Bruce turned and left the graveyard. He shouldn't be wasting any more time. He needed to find Dick. His disappearance caused everyone distress, although Bruce hadn't yet told Alfred that Dick was missing. Hopefully, they could bring him home by the end of the day.

 _What could you possibly be doing now?_

Bruce hoped that Dick wasn't planning to do anything stupid, like go after Slade by himself. However, a part of Bruce thought that that was exactly what Dick was going to do. It wasn't as though Bruce didn't understand that Dick wanted revenge, because he did, but Bruce knew that Dick wasn't ready to face Slade alone.

 _No, not revenge,_ Bruce thought, _he wants to bring Slade to justice. Doesn't Dick realize that he can't do everything by himself?_

Instead of not allowing Dick to face Slade alone, as the kid probably thought that Bruce would do, Bruce would have gone with him. The next time he would be there to ensure the safety of his child, his ward, his partner.

"He's not here," Bruce said into his JLA communicator. "I just missed him. Tell the Titans to stop looking in Jump. He's not there either."

Well, at least Bruce could narrow down his search to Gotham. He and the JLA would have to be discreet about this in order not to alert Slade to the fact that Dick was missing. As Bruce turned around to leave the graveyard he again thought about what Dick would be doing. If he came here first, then the next order of business would be to go to Wayne Manor, or visit Barbara at Gotham University or go visit Mr. Haley's Circus.

Yes, Mr. Haley's Circus. That would be the most logical place for Dick to go. Bruce flipped open his JLA communicator to inform the others, but then he thought better of it. Having all of the heroes come to get him would be counter-productive. If being locked up in the Watch Tower set off Dick's sense of being trapped then who knew what would happen if he found himself cornered by the entire JLA.

Bruce walked out of the graveyard and began to head towards the circus. A part of him wanted to allow Dick to continue doing this. If this was Dick's way of healing then perhaps it would be best to let him roam around. It probably gave him a profound sense of freedom, freedom that he didn't have for the past year. If he was going to do that, then Bruce would just have to make sure that Slade stayed away from him.

 **-BG-**

Gotham City

Gotham University

"Hey Babs, are you ok?" her roommate asked. "I've just noticed that you've been looking a little down lately."

"Oh…well, there's just a lot of stuff happening at home."

Well, _that_ was an understatement. For the past year she had been worried sick, although she did her best to hide her inner sorrow. Not even her own father knew that she was Batgirl or that she was friends with the Wayne family.

Barbara leaned back in her chair, her typing slowing as she thought about the week's past events. She was so relieved that the Flashes managed to pick up Dick and that the JLA got rid of the nanobots. After not hearing from Dick for a year it was relieving to have him back.

Even though she hadn't yet seen him she got news from Alfred and Bruce. Barbara had to admit that she was a little disturbed by what she had heard. Dick wasn't talking to many people. It took a lot to get him to talk. However, she was optimistic that Dick would recover in due time.

Someone knocked on her dorm door.

"I'll get it," Barbara said.

She opened the door, but found no one there. Confused, she looked around until she saw an envelope lying on the floor with the name "Babs" written on it. Barbara put a hand over her mouth as she bent down to pick it up. She recognized the handwriting.

Immediately, she stepped out into the hallway and looked around. There was no one there except for another girl sitting against the wall, working on her laptop. How on earth…?

"Did you see anyone come by?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, a boy," the girl replied. "I saw him knocking on your door, but he left really quick. I'm not sure if he goes here or not. He seemed sort of young."

"I…thanks."

She harbored thoughts of running after him, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up with him now. It was obvious that he didn't want to be found. She looked at the letter in her hands. Well, at least he had thought about her. Barbara went back to her dorm room to read the letter in a little more privacy.

"Who is it?" her roommate asked. "Babs?"

Ignoring her friend, Barbara collapsed onto her chair as she read the letter. She was sure that her roommate probably thought that she was a spazz for reacting like this to the letter. Although she laughed at some parts she was near to tears by the end. After not hearing from him for a year and then coming back to find this…

"The idiot…" Babs said in a choked voice. "Oh, that kid…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to make a phone call."

She left her dorm room and walked down the hallway, trying her best to keep a straight face as she passed by some of her friends.

 _What happened?_ She thought. _I knew Clark was going to take him down, but did Dick leave early? Did he give Superman the slip?_

The letter made it clear that Dick left without the JLA's knowledge. Was she the first person to know? Or were Bruce and the JLA already after him? After making sure that no one was around she took out her Bat communicator.

"Bruce," she said, "Dick was here. What's going on?"

"He left the Watch Tower while we weren't there," Bruce replied, "he hacked into the security systems so that he could leave."

When had Dick learned to do that? Barbara had helped tweak the JLA security system. She was somewhat irked that Dick managed to bypass it so easily. However, her worry for the kid overcame her pride. Like everyone else, she didn't want Dick to get hurt. She didn't want him to cross Slade's path again.

"He stopped by my dorm, but he left before I could see him. He left me a note." She realized that she was still clutching the letter in her hand. "He told me to wait for a while before trying to find him."

Of course, Barbara didn't tell Bruce everything Dick told her in his letter. She didn't tell him about the wonderful things Dick told her about how much he enjoyed working with her as Robin. Or the fact that he used to have a huge crush on her as a kid, which she _did_ notice but playfully chose to ignore because he was too young for her. Why didn't he want to talk to her in person? Didn't he want to see her?

"He left you a letter too?" Bruce asked. "Well, he must be leaving them for us to find. He left two in Wayne Manor."

"Wait, he managed to get into Wayne Manor without you noticing?"

"Apparently so. I'm not there, but Alfred found the letters. Dick also took his motorcycle and withdrew money from his bank account. Not sure how he did that, considering that I suspended that account…"

"Whoa…"

What else could she say? Getting past Bruce's security system wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Dick has always been the good little boy. For crying out loud, he idolized both Batman and Superman (who was the biggest Boy Scout in existence). She wouldn't have expected Dick to do something like that. Yeah, she had been surprised when Dick decided to leave Gotham, but Dick wouldn't do anything to hurt Bruce. Right?

"Barbara, if it's not too much to ask could you patrol the area surrounding campus? We're all looking for him."

"Sure, Bruce."

She closed her communicator and placed it back in her pocket. Just what she needed with an exam tomorrow morning: an extra patrol. Well, if Dick was still hanging around campus then she needed to find him. Something told her that he was long gone, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

 _Dick, where are you going?_ She thought. _Please come home._

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

Downtown

 _So,_ Slade thought, _he's finally come down. No one knows where he is._

Slade wasn't going to bother trying to track Dick down. He knew that Batman was probably already doing that anyway. Instead, Slade was going to predict where Dick was going to go. He was a tactician, after all.

Once Dick was finished doing whatever, then Slade was going to be there waiting for him. The mercenary knew that a fight between them would ensue. He just hoped that Dick arrived before Batman came to Jump City looking for him.

A part of Slade wondered what Dick was planning to do. Slade thought back to everything he ever taught Dick, which was a lot. Would Dick come to Jump City? Perhaps, but Slade suspected that he went to Gotham first. Perhaps Dick was going to make his way back to the Western Coast slowly. Slade wasn't going to chase him away from Gotham. He would wait. He would be patient.

Judging from his infiltration of the JLA communication system, Slade could tell that no one knew where he was. Some of the JLA members thought that Slade was behind this. While Slade would have liked to claim credit for that he was just as baffled as they were. He didn't know what Dick was doing. He could be hiding from everyone or coming up with a master plan to kill him.

 _Well,_ Slade thought, _if it's a confrontation he wants then it's a confrontation he'll get._

Slade worked to fix his Sladebot army. While Slade would like to believe that he could best Dick in single-hand combat, he was actually getting increasingly worried. Twice Dick managed to beat Slade, and both in the same week. The first time he managed to catch Slade by surprise and beat him to the floor. The second time Dick shot him twice before administrating a brutal beatdown that knocked Slade out.

 _Huh, me getting worried,_ Slade thought, _both times he was lucky. The first time I taught him a lesson…though of course, he was a bit hysterical and irrational._

Yet Slade wasn't stupid. He knew that the boy had the potential to beat him. That's why he chose him as an apprentice in the first place. If the boy was really driven to beat him then Slade would have to change tactics. While it would be annoying to actually _try_ to beat him Slade appreciated the challenge. In a way, he was proud that Dick had changed from weak to assertive.

 _Next time I'll be sure not to give him a gun,_ Slade thought dryly. _I still can't believe the little brat shot me…_

Still, that was an improvement over Dick's silly reluctance to handle guns. And if Dick left the Watch Tower because he felt trapped by the Justice League, then Slade could confirm that the seeds of doubt he planted in Dick's mind were beginning to grow. However, the fact that Slade didn't know what Dick was planning to do did make him feel a bit uneasy. There was nothing for him to do except wait.

Well, whatever it was, Slade would be ready for it.

 **-DG-**

Gotham City

Mr. Haley's Circus

He ducked into the circus tent. The familiar smell of hay and elephants wafted through his nose, bringing back a host of good memories. There wasn't a show going on right now, but he could tell that there was going to be one tonight. There were people running around getting stuff ready. He silently slipped through them, doing his best not to draw attention to himself.

Today, Dick didn't look like anyone special. Dressed in a new pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, a leather jacket and a newsboy hat, he looked every bit the Gothamite. Funny. This was the first time he had been back to Gotham in nearly three years. The place still looked like it belonged in the early forties.

Home sweet home.

Dick stepped into the elephant pen. None of the elephants took heed that a human was among them except for one. Dick took out a bag of peanuts from an inside pocket of his jacket and poured some onto his hand. He held out his hand and offered the peanuts to the elephant advancing towards him.

"Hello, Zitka," Dick said, petting the elephant's rough head.

Zitka ate the peanuts out of his hand. He laughed as the elephant's long nose began to tickle his face. He took its nose in his hands and began to pet it. He had forgotten how much he missed Zitka…how much he used to play with the elephant when he was a circus child.

 _You don't care, do you?_ Dick thought. _You don't care if I'm a hero or a villain…so long as I treat you nicely._

The elephant's nose wrapped around his chest and squeezed gently, as though trying to hug him back. This was his reality. For the first time in a long while Dick felt as though he was somewhere he belonged. No one made him come here. He came out of his own free will.

 _You can't run away from your problems,_ a voice said in his head. _You should go back to Wayne Manor soon. Bruce and Alfred are probably worried._

Was that what he was doing? Running away from his problems? Running away from the people who cared about him? Dick's face fell. He didn't mean to run away. He did plan on going back to them. But was he a coward for leaving the Watch Tower?

 _I keep calling myself a coward,_ Dick thought, _a coward for allowing myself to work for Slade…a coward for momentarily giving into his thinking to not get hurt…a coward for not admitting my love for Starfire…a coward for running away…_

Even Slade called him a coward. Why was Dick thinking so little of himself? Was it because he hadn't been able to win at anything for the past year? Because Slade defeated him?

 _Everyone stood up for me in front of Slade. Did I let them talk to him for me?_

He wasn't sure what to think. Now, with no one telling him what to do, Dick struggled to organize his thoughts. He had a funny feeling that Slade planted the idea that he was a coward in his mind. Slade kept telling him over and over that the Titans were holding him back. That Batman was holding him back.

 _I'm so messed up,_ he thought, _and it's all Slade's fault. Why can't I think straight? What's wrong with me?_

Having friends wasn't a weakness. Allowing other people to stand up for him wasn't a weakness. Even though he knew that his friends were willing to stand beside him, Dick couldn't help but feel alone. He had just been alone for so long that he couldn't figure out any other way to function at the moment.

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be here!" a male voice shouted.

Dick ignored the voice and continued to pet the elephant. He wasn't worried about anything. He didn't even say who he was. The man would figure it out soon enough.

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of here!"

As the man continued to shout Dick realized that he recognized the voice. He turned his head to look at the man—one of the clowns—who stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Dick's face. He took a step closer and peered at him.

"Dick?"

Dick smiled at the sound of his name. That smile lit up his entire face. Despite the slight scars on his face, the fading bruises and his obvious growth spurt, that smile would always be the same. It was the same, loopy grin that he wore whenever he practiced on the trapezes as he defied gravity. For a few seconds the man couldn't speak. His eyes widened in astonishment.

 _"Mr. Haley!"_ the man shouted. "Get over here!"

The clown immediately engulfed him in a deafening hug. "God, you've grown! You look so much like John!"

Dick felt his hair being tousled. He resisted the urge to flinch and allowed the clown to do it. That guy didn't mean any harm. Dick had to keep reminding himself that not everyone was like Slade. Before the apprenticeship, he was so much more trusting. He even, to a certain extent, deluded himself into thinking that he could trust Slade. It had been so long since he was treated with genuine kindness that he automatically distrusted everyone. That wasn't fair to other people. Not at all.

"What is it now?" Mr. Haley's voice shouted. "You know I'm busy, so why—?"

Mr. Haley's voice died away as he stepped into the tent and saw Dick. An expression of complete shock crossed his face. Several other circus people crowded around Mr. Haley, trying to see what the commotion was all about. The crowd fell dead silent when they saw who it was. Before Dick could say or do anything he found himself wrapped in a tight bear hug.

"Oh my God, I thought you were, dead, boy!" Mr. Haley exclaimed. "We all did!"

Voices began to overlap as the circus people surrounded him. He couldn't hear anyone in particular as they enveloped him in a group hug. Some of the women planted quick kisses on his cheeks, tousled his hair affectionately and exclaimed in excited voices how happy they were to see him. The men clapped encouraging hands on his shoulders.

Happiness surged within him. For the first time in a long while he didn't feel awkward around so many people. This was his first home, his first extended family aside from his parents. Hearing so many familiar voices and faced did so much for him. While he loved his friends in the superhero community he also loved his family here. Here he didn't have to worry about his superhero status. Although he knew that the capes would still be his friend if he gave up vigilantism, this would always be open as his home. This was one of the best decisions he had made in a long time. The smile on his face grew wider.

"Hey, give the boy some air," someone said. "Let him talk."

Dick took a deep breath and straightened his jacket as everyone backed away from him. He bent to pick up his newsboy hat, which had fallen off in the fray. Since there was a performance tonight everyone was dressed in their bright elaborate costumes. Sequins sparkled in the late afternoon sun. Large peacock feathers from their costumes had tickled his face. The clowns were already in their full-face make-up and wigs. Dick was the only one who looked out of place. If his parents hadn't died, he would be standing here with them in his leotard, preparing to fly on the trapezes with his parents for the night show.

"It's great to see you all," Dick said. "It really is."

"Where have you been?" Mr. Haley asked.

"Oh, here and there," Dick replied, shrugging. "I decided to stop by, but I can't stay for long."

"Why?" One of the clowns asked. "You should at least stay for dinner. If you want to come see the show—"

"I'd love to, but I have things to do."

He didn't intend to stay anywhere for long. Dick knew that Bruce was probably out looking for him, if not the entire Justice League. Before he left he made sure that he cut off all sorts of communication. He was offline from the Internet, had no cell phone or communicator on him, and made sure that he didn't tell anyone specifically where he was going.

"How come the newspapers haven't announced that you're back?" asked the lion-tamer. "We've been following your case, ya know. We wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Only a few people know I'm back," Dick replied, "and you guys are among them."

He didn't want to worry them by telling them what really happened. Besides, he couldn't tell them what happened because of the ties to the superhero community. Since most of his injuries had healed they couldn't guess where he had been. Yet he knew that he held himself differently; he held himself more aggressively. Well, he was more prone to aggression than before. He knew that about himself. It wasn't something he was proud of, but considering everything that had happened he couldn't help it.

"But what happened?" Mr. Haley asked. "Were you kidnapped for ransom or—?"

"It's sort of a hush-hush issue, Mr. Haley. The only thing that matters is that I'm back."

The circus people exchanged glances. Dick hoped that they wouldn't try to pity him, but he wouldn't stop them. Besides, they didn't know that he used to be Robin. He intended to keep it that way.

Mr. Haley looked as though he wanted to argue, but instead of asking he just smiled. "I'm glad you're alive too, Dick."

No matter what would happen Dick would always be a circus kid at heart. Although he wanted to stay here so badly he knew that he couldn't. Slade was still out there. He was still a threat. He knew everything about Dick's past and could use these people to manipulate Dick. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Thanks, Mr. Haley."

"How long will you be staying in Gotham?"

"Not for very long. I haven't had the chance to say hello to many of my friends. I want to go see them."

"Of course…of course I understand." Mr. Haley took two tickets out of his pocket and placed them in Dick's hand. "I know you're not going to stay, but know that you're always welcome here. It definitely isn't the same without the Flying Graysons, but we get by."

Dick glanced at his watch. He needed to go. He only had a 3 hour head start. "I'm sorry, Mr. Haley, but I have to go."

He hugged each of them in turn. Dick didn't want to lose touch with them. He didn't want to forget the real reason why he did the things he did. He took Batman's oath of justice to protect these people. To make sure that scum like Tony Zucco never harassed them again.

"If Mr. Wayne stops by tell him that I'm on my way to Gotham University," Dick said, "I know he's looking for me."

He had many places he wanted to go and many things to do. Dick thought over his plan again. It was hard to determine how much effort both the JLA and Slade would put into finding him. At the very least, Dick began to appreciate the intense tactical training. If he was going to do this right then he had to outwit everyone. Bruce, the JLA, the Titans, and most of all: Slade. He wasn't sure how he was going to outwit the greatest tactician in the world, but then again Slade had chosen him as an apprentice. Someday, the apprentice would have to outdo the master.

"Wait…" one of the other clowns exclaimed. "Why would he be looking for you?"

"I'll come back later!"

Dick stepped onto his motorcycle. Yes, he had managed to slip into the Batcave without Bruce noticing. That had taken a lot of finesse, but he did it. Dick needed some form of transportation, and he didn't want to steal anything. He had done enough of that in the past nine months.

While there he left two letters for both Alfred and Bruce. Dick had already gone to Gotham University to leave one for Barbara. Although he did want to see her he knew that she would try to convince him to stay put long enough for Bruce to catch up. He didn't want that to happen. For now, he was just going to wander. He moved from coffee-shop to coffee-shop, writing letters to different people as he kept moving. Before Dick left the city he planned to stop by the post office to send some more out.

It was the only thing he could think of. He had such a hard time talking to the capes that he couldn't think of any other way to convey how he truly felt to them. In those letters he explained his reasoning for leaving the Watch Tower and for cutting off all further communication. Dick didn't want to be around when they read the letters. At least, though, he wasn't completely abandoning them.

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you all,_ Dick thought, _but I need to do this._

He put on his helmet, turned on the ignition and zoomed away to rejoin traffic.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'M SORRY. I WANTED ZITKA THE ELEPHANT IN THERE.

BUCKET FOR MY TEARS, PEOPLE.

And I wanted to put Dick in his newsboy hat BECAUSE I THINK THAT'S ATTRACTIVE, OK? I love the fact that Gotham looks like it belongs in a film noir movie in BTAS.

And Dick is now a ninja.

I know there have been a lot of emotional chapters, but WHATEVER. They are needed.

REVIEW!


	34. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:**

Yeah, there's no way I'm going to write out every single letter. I know you guys want to read them, but it was never my intention to write out each one. After the fic is over I might make another story filled with "deleted scenes" with the letters there if you want.

Also there's more fanart so go check out the links on my profile. There's also a link up for people who keep asking about original work.

* * *

Chapter 34: Letters

 **-S-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

No one was happy to learn that Dick disappeared.

An eerie silence fell over Titans Tower as, once again, the Titans worried about where he might be. All of yesterday they searched Jump City in case he beamed down there. However, just as Raven predicted, he went back to Gotham.

"There's nothing to do but wait," Cyborg said. "We have to stay here to take care of the crime here."

"What if Slade's back here?" Beast Boy asked. "What then?"

"We continue to fight," Raven said, "we'll call in Speedy or Aqualad or Kid Flash if we need back up."

Starfire didn't know what to think. A part of her wished that Dick would have told her that he was leaving. Did he not trust her that much? Then again, Dick didn't tell anyone that he was leaving. The fact that Slade was still on the loose worried her. When the Titans finally confronted Slade then Starfire would be ready to defeat him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy's loud exclamation.

"Fan mail!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

He dumped a box full of letters onto the table. This was always the highlight of Beast Boy's day: opening his fan mail. Sometimes he even opened fan mail for everyone else.

"Wait a minute…" Raven said, picking up a small bundle of letter bound with twine. "What's this?"

They didn't usually receive bundles like this. Usually people sent them a single letter addressing the whole team. Raven untied the twine and looked at the top letter.

"It says that it's from D.G. The return address is from Gotham City."

D.G. Dick Grayson.

"There is one for each of us," Starfire said.

She handed them out to each Titan. When did Dick have the time to write these? Just how many of these did he write? The JLA told the Titans that Dick had written several to other members. Of course it would make sense that Dick would write letters to the Titans as well. She opened hers.

 _Kory,_

 _For a long time I never had the courage to express my true feelings, and for the past year I thought that I would never receive that opportunity again. Right now I'm away not because I don't want to see you guys—because I do—but because I need some time to think._

 _For years I've been living up to someone else's expectations. First my parents, then Bruce, Slade…even yours. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm afraid that I won't live up to your expectations—that you'll be emotionally jarred by how much I've changed. I'm afraid that I won't be the same as I was before._

 _The apprenticeship humbled me. It made me realize how much of a jerk I was to you guys. I'm sorry that I took your friendships for granted. Everything that's happened was because of my arrogance. I know that now, and I don't intend to make the same mistake twice._

 _When I was with Slade, I was forced even more to love you from afar. All I ever wanted was to have friends, to be with people, so I find it odd that I can't do that now. I've just lived so long in loneliness that it's almost become the way I function. However, there is something of greater importance that I want to convey to you._

 _I want to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you ever since I met you. I love everything about you. You have no idea how much I missed your optimism, your horrible-tasting Tamaranean food and your odd grasp of the English language._

 _I'm too much of a coward to tell you in person. I'm afraid that we've been apart so long that the feelings I had for you before will be different now. I'm afraid that I've conjured up this perfect image of you in my mind—a picture that I know is unrealistic. I'm also afraid that you won't live up to my unrealistic expectations. So perhaps now is not the best time to start a relationship. I have things I need to sort out. I need to get my life back on track. Besides, we have our whole lives ahead of us._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry I can't be here for you now, but I have unfinished business to attend to._

 _-Dick_

This was more than he had said to her in person since he came back. She sat down and stayed silent for the longest time, trying to absorb everything she just read.

 _He loves me?_

So that kiss was real? If he loved her why did he run away? While she was happy that he admitted this, she still felt a bit confused. Hopefully, when he was found, he would explain this in greater detail.

After a minute she put the letter down on the table and began to walk out of the room.

"Star?" Beast Boy asked. "Where are you going?"

Starfire didn't listen to him. She went outside, where it was a beautiful day in California. She closed her eyes and allowed her happiness to overcome her. For a Tamaranean the power of flight stems from the emotion of joy. Even though Dick was missing she couldn't help but feel elated after reading his declaration of love.

She flew and spun into the air.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Downtown

To Bruce's surprise, he found Dick difficult to track.

The kid had completely disappeared. Bruce wasn't even sure if Dick was in Gotham anymore. He knew that Dick had stopped by Mr. Haley's Circus. Gleefully, the circus people told him that Dick had stopped by. They told him that Dick was planning to go to Gotham University next. Even though Bruce knew that was a lie, he thanked them anyway and kept moving.

Eventually Bruce had to stop searching for the night. He did have his duties as Batman and the owner of Wayne Enterprises to take care of. Other people would be searching for him throughout the night. Besides, Dick could take care of himself. Although Bruce was anxious he was forced to acknowledge the fact that he would have to trust Dick. The kid wasn't running away for good. He would come back.

Anyway, Bruce did want to read the letter that Dick left him. After searching fruitlessly for hours Bruce came back late to Wayne Manor. Instead of going straight to bed Bruce stayed up to read it. Alfred handed the letter to him wordlessly. Bruce sat down in an armchair and stared at the envelope, trying to summon the courage to open it.

What was Bruce afraid of? That Dick would say that he was mad at Bruce? That Dick intended to leave Bruce for good? What? Bruce didn't know, but perhaps Dick had given some clue about where he had gone in the letter. He sighed and opened it.

 _Bruce,_

 _What I wanted to say before is that I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that I got into so many arguments with you. To you, perhaps, I owe the biggest apology of all. I felt it best to write this all down instead of saying this to you in person. I know you don't mean to be intimidating in front of me, but I'm always intimidated whenever I face you. I can also organize my thoughts and figure out what exactly it is that I want to tell you in a letter, so it here goes:_

 _I didn't know how much I appreciated you until I was forced to be away from you. Slade kept telling me over and over that you didn't care about me, that you didn't train me to protect myself because you only wanted to use me as a pawn. Bruce, I'll admit that at times I believed him._

 _I'm sorry that I compromised our secret identities. When Slade told me to steal from the Wayne Enterprises branch in Jump City I knew that he knew. Why else would he ask me to do it? I was terrified to steal from you, the one person who cared for me when no one else took me in, and I was terrified that I would have to fight you. I was scared to face you as his apprentice, knowing that I wouldn't be able to explain myself without endangering my friends' lives._

 _But above all, Bruce, I was afraid of losing you as well. When you asked me what happened I didn't want to talk about it not because I was scared. It was because I didn't want you to go out and do something that could endanger your life._

 _Even if I've never said it out loud, I think of you as a father. You didn't fail me, Bruce. It was my fault that everything happened. I disregarded your advice. I didn't put enough faith in my team. I know that Slade's wrong._

 _And I didn't leave because I don't trust you. In fact, I trust you most of all. I know it's pretentious to think this, but I do understand Slade better than anyone else in the League. You probably assumed that I left to find Slade myself. That is my intention. I do have unfinished business to attend to with him._

 _Know that I did try to convince him to change. I tried to get out of it without resorting to violence. For a while I thought that it was possible. I thought he could change, but the truth was that I was the one who had to change. I was the one that did change. Slade is incapable of giving anything back and incapable of changing the way he thinks about the world. When he wants to get something done he gets so focused that nothing else matters to him._

 _That is his greatest fault._

 _I'll come back, Bruce. I told you that I won't be Robin again, but I don't know if I want to stop fighting crime. Please don't think that I'm incapable of fighting crime again because of what happened. In a way, I do feel better prepared to fight the good fight. But thank you, Bruce, for everything you've done for me._

 _-Dick_

Dick didn't have to apologize for anything. Bruce didn't know how to feel. All at once he was mad at Dick for going after Slade himself, but something held Bruce's tongue. There was something about Dick's words that set Bruce's suspicions off.

"I think, Alfred," Bruce said, "that we should keep our eyes on the news."

"What, Sir?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair and thought hard. Now he could see what Dick was doing. Now he understood why Dick left without telling anyone.

 _Oh, you kid,_ Bruce thought. _You're taking an awful risk…_

"I need to know what's in the other letters he sent," Bruce replied, "I know they all have private content in them, but I think we should have another meeting in the JLA Watch Tower to discuss them."

"What, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Dick has a plan," Bruce said, "he didn't say it out right, but he's planning something big. I need to find out what it is."

If Dick had a plan, then why didn't he share it with the rest of them? Didn't he trust the Justice League or the Titans? Bruce was a little puzzled at this, but he would discover Dick's true intentions in due time. He was the world's greatest detective, after all.

 **-CK-**

Metropolis

Daily Planet

"Mr. Kent!" Jimmy shouted. "You have a letter!"

Clark looked up from his computer screen. Jimmy stood next to him and held out a letter.

"It came in the mail this morning, Mr. Kent."

"I…thanks, Jimmy."

At first Clark didn't recognize the handwriting. He looked at the back of the envelope and saw the initials "D.G" on the back.

 _Oh jeez,_ Clark thought, ripping the letter open, _you left me one too?_

Several JLA members had received handwritten letters from him. Clark supposed that it would only be a matter of time before he received one himself.

 _Clark,_

 _I'd rather not address you by your real name for fear that this letter might be compromised. By now you've probably heard that I'm addressing other members in a similar fashion. Please don't be alarmed by my sudden disappearance. I'm doing everything for a purpose._

 _You know, I had too much time to think as Slade's apprentice. Too much time to dwell on past mistakes. I know that all of this happened because of my arrogance. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you much in the Watch Tower. I didn't really talk to anyone. However much I looked or acted disinterested, I want you to know that I wasn't disinterested. I listened to every word you said._

 _I want to say that I've always admired you, Clark. You were the uncle I never had. Bruce may act like my father, but you've always been the exuberant uncle. When I heard that Luthor planned to kill you I flipped out. I honestly did. The thought of losing you as well as everyone else targeted made me paranoid._

 _Although I didn't tell Bruce this, the reason why Slade beat me so badly was because I discovered that Luthor was going to kill you. I overheard Slade talking to Lex Luthor about it. In my frustration and anger I accidentally let it slip that I had outside radio contact. Knowing that I didn't have anything more to lose, I tried to run away with the probes to the nanobots. To an extent I succeeded, but in the end I failed._

 _I don't know if you'll this to Bruce. He'll probably be angry all over again. I find it easier to tell you than him. But seriously, Clark: you've always given me inspiration to do the right thing and I thank you for that._

 _-Dick_

 _P.S: I don't know if I ever told you this, but I truly loved your stories about the Kryptonian hero Nightwing._

That last bit puzzled Clark. Why would Dick want to mention Nightwing? Clark was surprised that Dick remembered them. Sure, he told stories to the kid, but they were bedtime stories. Had he really made that much of an impact on the kid?

His JLA communicator buzzed. It was Bruce. After looking around at the other reporters Clark got up and walked into the hallway.

"What is it, Bruce?"

"Emergency meeting in the Watch Tower," Bruce replied. "Did Dick send you a letter?"

"Yeah—"

"Bring it with you."

"I'll come up as soon as I can."

Clark shut off his communicator and frowned. Why would Bruce want to look at all of the letters? For a moment he listened to Perry telling someone off. It had been a bit difficult coming up with an excuse for his absence when he was captured by Luthor. After all of that it would be hard to come up with another excuse now.

 _But Bruce is probably onto something,_ Clark thought. _I need to find another excuse._

He didn't want to lie to everyone again. Not to Lois or Jimmy or Perry or…anyone. But Dick needed to be found. He needed to be back in Gotham.

 **-JW-**

Somewhere outside of Gotham

Even though he knew that his mother didn't want him leaving her, he knew that he had to go out and do this. While he loved both of his parents dearly, he knew that Slade had to be brought to justice.

 _Everything that Dad does is wrong,_ Joey thought. _I don't know why I still love him after he allowed me to be hurt…but I can't help it. He's still my dad."_

Joey might not have the detective skills necessary to track Dick down, but Dick didn't know who he was. Joey had a better chance of approaching Dick than anyone else. He had the best chance of catching him off guard and convincing him to accept help. His cell phone buzzed. Joey took it out and saw that his mother had sent him a text message.

 _"Joey, where are you?"_

He gazed at it for a few seconds before turning off his cell phone. Joey wasn't sure if getting his mother involved would be the best thing to do. He had left her early that morning and taken the first plane to Gotham.

Joey may not know Dick well, but Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He felt the need to apologize for what his father had done. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but still…Slade was family. He knew that his mother felt the same way even though she was separated from Slade.

Since he couldn't ask people for information, Joey found that he had to use his powers and possess people to look at their recent memories. In this manner he awkwardly tracked Dick even when Batman stopped doing it.

Joey walked up to a coffee shop and peered through the window. To his relief he saw Dick sitting alone at a coffee table. Good. Joey wouldn't have to waste any more time trying to track him down. Joey stuck his hands in his pockets and went inside.

 **-DG-**

Somewhere outside of Gotham

A coffee shop

He had been haunting coffee shops a lot lately. Dick liked listening to bits and pieces of different conversations. He wanted to get himself used to being around other people. Sometimes he would sit in one coffee shop for hours just watching people.

Most of them didn't have to worry about Metahuman affairs. They were just normal people going about their daily lives. Dick envied them. While he knew that it was his choice to become a hero he couldn't help but wish that he could go back to a normal life.

 _I could go back,_ Dick thought, _I could work at Mr. Haley's circus as an acrobat again. I have the choice to do that._

But would that be the right thing to do? Even if he did go back to the circus he would always be haunted by Batman, the Titans, the JLA…the entire cape community. It wouldn't be quite the same. Slade knew his secret identity. Slade knew Bruce's secret identity. So unless the mercenary was brought to justice then there would always be danger surrounding him.

For the past few days he roamed from town-to-town under different aliases. He paid everything in cash and didn't stay long enough anywhere for anyone to get a good look at him. Dick looked over some of the files he had been accumulating over the past few days. Before he left the Batcave Dick printed out some useful files he would need to enact his plan.

This wasn't just a trip for him to recollect himself. He was also picking up useful tidbits of information. He talked to people and picked away the truth from backstreet gossip. Slowly, he began to piece together a picture of the place and people he was about to break into.

 _Aha,_ Dick thought, _the list of the Mafia family members and other organized crime. Good._

It was dangerous, to be sure, but Dick felt confident that he could do this. Instead of going back to Jump City he was going to lure Slade out. If the man really wanted him back as an apprentice then Dick was going to make him come.

As he sipped his coffee he thought about what else he would need to do. He would have to do something drastic to catch Slade's attention, since Dick was sure that the mercenary didn't know where he was. That meant doing something connected to Jump City, which was Slade's territory. Messing up Slade's criminal empire was sure to get his attention. Well, one of the advantages that Dick had was knowledge of Slade's connections in Jump City.

 _Slade wanted to teach me how to control the organized crime in a city, right?_ Dick thought. _Well, then, I'm going to have to prove to him that I can do that._

Dick tapped his fingers impatiently against the tabletop. Should he cut off Jump City's Xinothuim supply? Who did Slade have connections to here? Or should Dick go to Jump City and directly mess things up there?

 _No, that's too risky,_ Dick thought, _I need to choose the battleground this time around. I need to be the one in control._

Controlling the crime in the city wouldn't be enough, would it? If it was, then Dick wouldn't have to do something else to get Slade's attention. He tapped his chin as he thought hard. His fingers brushed a recent growth of stubble on his cheek and chin. Oh, he needed to shave, didn't he?

 _Both Bruce and Slade would lecture me about standards,_ Dick thought dryly. _I probably look like a hobo._

His thoughts were interrupted as a blond-haired boy about his age sat down across from him. Dick looked up briefly, ignoring the kid until he tapped him on the arm. Dick looked up again and saw that the kid was talking to him in American Sign Language.

"Oh…uh…hi," Dick said, trying to sign back.

 _"No need to sign back,"_ the boy replied, _"I'm mute, not deaf."_

"Oh, sorry."

 _"That's fine. You didn't know."_

There was something about the kid that seemed familiar. Dick wasn't sure what it was. He hadn't seen this boy before. However, Dick wasn't too set on figuring out what that was. He was a little irritated that the kid was trying to talk to him. Dick wasn't in the mood for conversation with strangers.

 _"My name is Joey,"_ Joey signed.

"Um-hm," Dick replied. He really didn't feel like talking.

Well, he didn't like having people hover over him while he was working. He began to put away his files. He needed to go anyway. He didn't like lingering too long in one place in case someone finally pinpointed his location.

 _"Please listen to me, Dick,"_ Joey said.

Dick stopped moving when he saw Joey sign his name. He hadn't told the kid his name. Something clicked in Dick's mind. He stared at Joey, his eyes growing wide as he realized who Joey reminded him of.

 _He's Slade's son._

Dick stood up quickly, but then recollected himself. He didn't feel the same dangerous aura around Joey that Slade carried around. He slowly sat back down. It wouldn't do to freak out in public. He looked around the room once before turning his attention back to Joey.

"So…you're his son."

Joey nodded sadly. _"I know what he did to you."_

"Yeah, well I can see why you and your mother left him."

Now that he realized this, he could tell that Joey was Slade's son. He had the same sort of facial structure as Slade did, but Joey's face was much softer. Instead of blue eyes he had green, from his mother no doubt. He looked more like a poet than a mercenary's son.

 _"I didn't want to leave him. My mother made me leave."_

Joey's mother…ah yes, Slade's wife. Rather, his former wife. Dick couldn't even fathom the idea of Slade being married to anyone. Hell, Dick couldn't even imagine Slade leading a normal family life. And if Joey still loved his father, then Slade…Slade must have been a good father.

 _Then what caused him to snap?_ Dick thought. _He's crazy now._

Slade a good father? Yeah, right. Fathers don't beat their children the way Slade beat Dick when he did something wrong. Fathers don't threaten the lives of their children's friends to get them to act a certain way. Fathers don't lie and cheat and make their kids do something they don't want to do. Did Slade give Joey a choice? If he didn't, was that another reason why his mother took Joey and left?

"Did he ever try to train you as a mercenary?" Dick asked.

 _"No. He never tried to train me as a mercenary."_

Dick began to rub his temples. He wasn't sure how to feel about meeting Slade's son. A part of him wanted to yell at Joey to go back to Slade, to take the empty place that Dick was forced to fill. So long as that place was empty Slade would continually try to fill it. Dick couldn't help but feel frustrated that he was alone in all of this. Why did Slade decide to treat him that way?

 _"I know I don't understand how you feel,"_ Joey replied, " _but Slade is the reason why I'm mute."_

Joey pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing an ugly scar across his throat. Dick's breath caught in his throat. Did Slade do that to his son? If so, then why?

"How—?"

 _"Slade didn't do this to me, if that's what you're asking,"_ Joey said. _"In fact, he was trying to save me from terrorists who kidnapped me to get to him. He managed to save me, but the man holding me just started to cut my throat. My vocal chords were damaged."_

Dick's hands curled into fists, but he said nothing. While he was still of the opinion that there was some good in Slade, he still found it hard to accept the fact that Slade was human. Slade did care for his kids. Despite the fact that Slade had been horrible to him, Dick knew that he had seen that part of Slade.

Why then, did Slade treat him so horribly? Those few flashes of paternal care Dick had seen had to be twisted out of Slade. The fact that Slade continually switched from the caring father to the psychotic mercenary without warning didn't do anything to make Dick feel better about this.

" _My older brother Grant was the one who was trained as a mercenary. He was closer to dad than I was."_

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Joey nodded. So, Dick's assumption was correct: Grant died on one of his contracts. The loss of his son caused Slade to want to look for someone else to replace him. Since Joey didn't have the personality that suited the mercenary profession Slade chose someone else. Maybe Slade hadn't admitted to himself that he was looking for a replacement until now. Dick was still uncomfortable with the fact that Slade thought he would be a good replacement for Grant.

 _God, why me?_ Dick thought. _Even if I wanted to be his apprentice I'd never fully live up to his expectations. I'd never be able to take Grant's place because I'm not him._

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I didn't know him. Besides, it was his death that made Slade look for an apprentice."

 _"I'm not asking for your pity,"_ Joey said. _"He's been dead a while."_

"And I'm not asking for your pity as well," Dick replied. "I don't want to play the victim."

Is that why Joey tracked him here? So that he could apologize for what his father had done? If Joey had nothing to do with the apprenticeship then there was nothing to apologize for. Joey looked at him gravely.

 _"I know you don't want to feel that way. Dick, you're not the only one who's been hurt, so stop acting like you're the only one who knows what it feels like to be hurt by Slade."_

For some reason, the words hit Dick hard. Had he been acting like that? If so, then it wasn't on purpose. Of course he knew that he wasn't the only one that Slade hurt. The only difference was that Dick had lived with the man for almost a year. How many others had been the apprentice of a psycho? It wasn't just that Slade physically hurt him. It was the fact that Slade mentally messed him up.

"Yeah, well I'm leaving. If you happen to see your old man then tell him he's messed up."

Dick didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't care if Joey was different from Slade. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. Things were already muddled as it were. He stuffed his things into his backpack and moved to leave.

 _"I know you're angry,"_ Joey said. _"But please let me help."_

"Why did you come to me?" Dick asked angrily. "I don't want to talk about your father."

People probably thought that he was nuts for yelling at a mute kid, but Dick didn't care. He didn't want to get mad at Joey. Dick took a deep breath and looked to the side. Yes, Dick was moving to bring Slade to justice. The reason he left people he knew behind was because he didn't want to hesitate. He didn't want to second-guess his decision by being persuaded to do one thing or the other. Even though he knew that Joey didn't mean any real harm, Dick didn't want to hear this anymore.

 _"I know that he has to be brought to justice,"_ Joey replied. _"I can give you the information you need to defeat him."_

"One civilian is already dead. I don't want anyone else to be killed."

Lawrence Holden was dead. After pressing some JLA members Dick eventually learned the manner of the man's death. Even though Dick wasn't sure if Slade would kill his real son, Dick still didn't want Joey to get involved.

 _"Slade has powers you don't know about,"_ Joey said, _"he has enhanced strength and healing capabilities. His reflexes are quicker than a normal human's."_

"Oh?" Dick asked. "And how did he come by those powers?"

 _"Military experiments. He volunteered for them and obtained the powers of a super soldier. Although Slade doesn't know it, he passed some of those powers to me."_

So, Slade did have powers. That would explain why it was so difficult to hit him. Combine that with the man's already advanced tactical skills he picked up from the army…well, it certainly explained a lot. But even with these advantages it was still possible to defeat Slade. Dick knew how now.

"Even if you have powers you still shouldn't get involved. This is a personal matter."

Joey tapped him on the shoulder. _"Where are you going?"_

"It's a surprise," Dick replied. "Watch the news."

It was time to leave, anyway. Dick narrowed his eyes as Joey raised his hands to argue. Dick didn't want anyone else messing with his plans. He needed to leave before Joey did anything else to interfere. He wasn't sure how long it would take to prepare, but with Slade's training things might just fall into his favor. Joey tapped him on the shoulder again.

 _"Let me help you—"_

"No." Dick shook his head. "Try to stay away from this."

Dick left the coffee shop and broke out into a fast run. Dick didn't know why he was running. He didn't hear Joey run after him, but he still kept running. He jostled people as he ran by them, although he didn't stop to apologize. Cars screeched to a stop as he ran stupidly in front of them. Cab drivers yelled angrily at him as he dashed across the street. He didn't stop even when he began to feel tired.

Eventually he stopped in a park. Dick dropped his backpack onto the wet grass and looked out at the calm pond. Gray clouds obscured the sun. A slight breeze tugged the last of autumn leaves from the surrounding trees. It was near the end of October. Soon it would be Halloween. There were decorations everywhere. Dick stood still and tried to calm himself down. Being out in the open like this still felt surreal after being shut up for the better part of nine months. He scratched his ear before remembering that he wasn't wearing one of Slade's communicators.

 _There I go again,_ he thought miserably. _I'm still acting like the good little apprentice. God, why do I do it when I don't even mean to?_

He sat down and listened to the sounds of the park. The barking of dogs as they chased tennis balls. Little kids yelling and laughing on the playground. Dick took off his hat and wiped sweat away from his forehead.

Did the encounter jar him? Dick didn't know. He didn't know how to feel about meeting Slade's son. A strange mixture of emotions swelled within him. Dick wanted to trust Joey. He wanted another friend. But the fact that he was connected to Slade made Dick automatically distrust him.

 _How can Joey be his son?_ Dick thought. _He's so different…so different that Slade didn't force him to be his apprentice._

It wasn't fair. Slade treated his real son with kindness. Well, as much kindness as Slade was capable of. And although Dick didn't want to admit it, Slade was capable of kindness. He was capable of love. He was relatable and understandable. Dick didn't want to believe that the villains had some reasonable motivation for doing the things they did, but the truth was that they did. They all thought that they were the hero of their own story, their own lives that they chose to lead with death and destruction. Slade was no different. After all, he was human too.

A part of Dick didn't want to see or hear anything that had to do with Slade. He wanted to erase those bad memories from his mind. Some part of him wanted to run away from his problems; run away until he didn't have to face that kind of mind-shattering experience again. But that wouldn't help anybody. He wasn't a coward. He wouldn't do that. Not while Slade was still a threat. Dick also knew that what Joey said was true: he was brooding too much.

Well, nothing in life was ever fair.

 _I can't be like this forever,_ Dick thought, _what would be the point? I can't run away from this. I'll just have to face it head-on._

If he kept brooding then Slade would win. No matter what Dick needed to somehow revert back to normal. He didn't want to be a husk of his former self. Dick wasn't going to allow Slade to do that to him. He stood up. He needed to get going if he was going to get to the city before nightfall. He had a plan to beat Slade, but it would take him a little time to implement it. Tonight he was going to make his first move.

 _It's time to stop thinking about what I could have done. The apprenticeship is behind me now. Now I have to go prove to him that I don't need any more training._

Although he didn't want to have to prove anything to anyone, Dick knew that it was necessary. Slade still thought of him as a child. Dick had to step out of Batman's shadow and give up being Robin. He needed to show the world that he didn't work for Slade anymore. He had to separate himself from both of his mentors.

Tonight it would all begin.

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG I know Dick is acting like a hipster but WHO CARES? I do what I want.

So, I think this will be the last of the emotional fallout chapters.

Dick will forever be a Superman fanboy.

LOL I was way too lazy with the location descriptions. Ah well. I might come back and edit this a little.

Review!


	35. Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing.

 **A/N:**

To the anon who asked about ASL: If you read the comics it's confirmed that Dick knows ASL. In "The Judas Contract" Dick says that Batman taught him ASL. He also speaks like 10 bajilion other languages.

* * *

Chapter 35: Intimidation

 **-DG-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

Bludhaven. What an interesting city.

Like Batman perched on Gotham's gargoyles, so Dick perched precariously on a street lamp. There wasn't much light here. Most of the street lamps were burned out and never replaced. The city's funds went to the Mafia rather than repairing the infrastructure.

His breath misted in front of his face. Even the weather here seemed to reflect the despondent mood of the place. When Dick was a child he remembered Mr. Haley's Circus always skipping Bludhaven. Whenever Dick asked his parents why they always skipped Bludhaven they would always reply that Bludhaven had a bad reputation. Heavy smog hung overhead and hid the stars from view. It was a bit chillier than Gotham at this time of night, but he ignored the cold.

He drove into Bludhaven late that night and checked into a cheap motel. He wasn't sure if he actually intended to sleep tonight, but everything would depend on how much he got done in the next few hours. After the incident with Joey Wilson that afternoon he double-checked to make sure that no one was following him.

 _Well,_ he thought, looking down at his hands, _I wonder how many of my friends would recognize me now in this uniform._

Dick liked his new uniform. The armor on his apprentice uniform had slowed him down quite a bit, although he didn't have the guts to tell Slade this. As an acrobat he needed the most mobility possible. That was why he wore those ridiculous panties when he first donned the Robin costume. True, this probably was a little more form-fitting than his Robin costume, but he didn't mind that in the least. At least he didn't have a cape to slow him down.

Two escrima sticks crossed his back. Instead of wearing a utility belt around his waist he kept what little gadgets he had in gauntlets clasped around his wrists. He wanted to travel light. His new costume was all black except for the bright strip of blue running along his chest, across his shoulders and ending at his fingertips.

To his surprise he felt perfectly comfortable wearing a mask. He was wearing it of his own free will. Dick also felt confident, far more confident than he had felt in a long time. He didn't know why he felt this way.

 _This is a new city,_ he thought, _no hero has come to clean up Bludhaven. It's a place where I can rebuild myself._

He had already stopped two muggings since coming here. And here Dick thought that there wasn't a place worse than Gotham. Bludhaven certainly lived up to its dark reputation. Perfect. Bashing the crap out of the baddies here might just lighten up his mood.

A young woman stepped out into the street. She walked briskly down the street, her hands deep in her coat pockets. Dick sat still as she walked by. She was right on time.

"Good evening, miss."

The girl looked up, trying to find the source of his voice. A knife appeared in her hand as she assumed a fighting stance. So, Dick was correct: she must be the daughter of one of the heads of the mafia families here. Good.

"The knife isn't necessary. I'm not here to mug you."

"Yeah?" the girl asked. "Well then, come out and face me!"

Dick flipped down onto the street. The sudden noise startled the girl as she spun around. As Dick got a closer look at her face he realized that she was around his age. She took a step backwards, obviously distrusting him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said. "You don't need the knife."

He didn't want to have to hurt her. He repeated himself to reiterate the fact that he wasn't going to hurt her. Everyone here probably expected to be mugged by everyone else. The people of Bludhaven probably expected nothing less from a cape.

She looked at him up and down, a smirk spreading across her face. "Halloween is next week."

"I know."

"Well, not like I'm complaining. You do pull off the tights quite well."

"Why thank you."

"So if you're not here to mug me, then why are you here?"

"I'm new in town. Care to show me around?" Dick held out his arm. "I'm terribly lost."

He smiled. The girl stared at him before putting her knife away. Distrust was still evident on her face. Her knuckles whitened as her grip on the knife tightened.

"I don't trust strangers."

"I'm no stranger. I'm sure you've heard of me before."

She looked at him oddly. Her dark eyes studied his face, as though she was trying to find deceit on his face. Right now, he didn't want to appear intimidating. He wanted her to trust him.

 _Believe me,_ he thought, _I understand what it feels like to feel distrust._

Dick let his arm fall to his side. If she didn't trust him immediately then he wasn't going to force her to tell him where her father was.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Oh, well," he said, rising his hands, "if you don't want me to stick around…"

She hooked her arm around his. He looked down at her in surprise. Her other hand was still in her pocket, as though she was still gripping the hilt of her knife inside her pocket. That was fine with him. He didn't question her sudden change in attitude. He was sure that it would be explained in due time. They began to walk down the street. Yeah, it did feel a little weird walking out in the open like this, since he hadn't done that in uniform in a long while, but he mentally shrugged and dealt with it.

"So are you a cape or what?" she asked.

"I could be," Dick replied, "who knows?"

"Well, that's pretty cryptic."

"Why don't you judge me for yourself?"

Dick didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a hero right now. Even though he wore a costume he could easily be another villain vying for power here. Right now though, he needed to bring out the villain in himself in order to subdue the power of the organized crime here. He needed to use deception to get what he wanted, and what he wanted to do was use the girl to get to the heart of one of Bludhaven's big Mafia families.

"You got a name?" she asked.

"Nightwing. You?"

"Petra."

She led him to a nearby pub. Everyone looked up and stared as they entered the room. Dick thought about coming here in his civilian identity, but he figured that he needed to be here in his new identity. Besides, coming in wearing a mask would attract much more attention, and that was exactly what Dick was aiming for.

"Hey Tony," Petra said, "two beers for me and the freak here."

"A couple of beers?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't we a little underage?"

The girl snorted. "Drinking age doesn't apply here, Boy Scout. This is Bludhaven."

"So I've noticed."

He didn't say anything as he looked around the room. Some of the rough-looking men glared at him. It was obvious that he was a cape, but judging by their comments they didn't know who he was. In a few minutes the waiter came back and placed two mugs in front of them. Nightwing didn't move to drink it. He needed a clear head tonight.

"So…Nightwing," Petra said, "where are you from?"

"Does that matter?" Nightwing replied. "I've been all over the place."

People would figure out who he was soon enough.

"Well, it's just that…you do seem a little familiar…" she said.

"Do I?" Dick asked pleasantly. "I guess my face is quite recognizable, then."

So far no one recognized him as either Robin or Slade's apprentice. That was fine with him. Nightwing didn't intend to tell them that he was connected to Batman or Slade until a little later. Petra scowled.

"Don't be so full of yourself," the girl replied. "Just because your butt looks great in that leotard doesn't mean that I trust you."

"But it helps a great deal, I'm sure."

Dick had no idea where his words were coming from. He hadn't acted this bold in a long time. But he felt as though he needed to be assertive in every way possible. Bludhaven wasn't a city for the weak. Besides, his bold words seemed to have a good effect on Petra. She scowled, her cheeks flushing red as she looked away.

"Hey kid," the man said, "you new in town?"

Nightwing looked up. A bunch of tough-looking men stood around him. Ah good, Petra had led him right to the heart of Bludhaven's Mafia organization. Nightwing knew that she would try to lead him into a trap. Since she recognized him as some sort of vigilante she led him straight to the goons to be taken out. It was quite sad, really: he expected everyone to double-cross him these days.

"As a matter of fact I am," Nightwing replied, "you must be the welcoming committee."

"Don't be a smartass," the leader replied. "We'll give you ten minutes to leave town before we shoot that smirk off your face."

No, that wasn't going to happen. Never again. Nightwing stood up and took out his escrima sticks. He was prepared to fight his way out of here. In fact, he counted on a fight brewing. Although he didn't assume a fighting stance his voice suggested that he was ready to fight.

"Is this how you treat visitors?" he asked. "How sad. I was really starting to like it here."

"We don't need a cape around here, especially some pretty boy in a leotard."

"Who says I'm a cape?" Nightwing asked. "I could be here to take over your whole operation."

At this some of the men drew their weapons. Nightwing turned and punched one of the men in the face. Before he could cry out in pain Nightwing twisted the man's arm behind his back and slammed him down on a nearby table.

Some of the surrounding men cast Dick approving looks. Nightwing knew that his weight wouldn't be enough to hold him down, so he put his hand on the back of the man's neck. When the man struggled to free himself Nightwing tightened his hold, as though he meant to snap his neck. His other hand slowly bent the man's arm to an uncomfortably painful position.

"Now you listen to me well before I break your arm, scumbag," Nightwing hissed, "I'm in need of a few items. Please oblige me."

"What are you idiots doing?" the man shouted. "Shut him up and shoot him!"

Nightwing let go of the man and flipped over the table. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand, grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed into the floor. Nightwing allowed a smirk to cross his face.

"I'm chatty. It's part of my charm."

Nightwing felt giddy. These men were pushovers. Fighting them was a walk in the park compared to fighting Slade. Still, that didn't mean that he should let his guard down. These men were still dangerous. Yet the rush of danger pumped adrenaline through his system and energized him. This was the first time he had fought anybody without Slade whispering in his ear, without Batman by his side or with the Titans.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the leader demanded. "You're only a kid."

"Oh, I've gone through a lot of names," Nightwing replied, looking up, "Robin…Renegade, although that didn't work out too well…and now Nightwing."

"Robin?" The girl looked up, shock evident of her face. "You work for Deathstroke?"

"He's a former employer," Nightwing replied, "I'm here on my own terms."

She looked to the side. "No wonder you look familiar."

Everyone in the criminal underground knew who Deathstroke was. And Dick knew that only a delicate few knew the identity of Deathstroke's mysterious apprentice. Sure, the press had theories that it was Robin, but none of them had been quite sure. He knew that he was confirming those theories now, but he didn't care. The apprenticeship was behind him now. He would deal with it.

Murmurs immediately passed through the group of men. Yes, Dick knew that his reappearance would cause a stir. He was counting on that too. Since he knew that he couldn't hide that fact for long he would just have to use his celebrity status to his advantage.

"What the hell?" someone exclaimed. "I thought Jump was your city, so why the hell are you here?"

"Jump City is in good hands."

One of the men lifted his gun and fired. Nightwing moved fast. People scrambled out of the way as the man tried to shoot him. Nightwing leapt forward, kicked the gun out of the man's hand and caught it. He cocked the gun and aimed it at the man's head.

 _I won't do it,_ he thought, _I won't shoot him. But if they know that I won't then they won't hesitate to shoot me._

After all, first impressions were important.

Everyone stood still. Beads of sweat dripped down the man's forehead as he stared straight into the barrel of the gun. Expressions of shock crossed their faces. Nightwing could practically read their thoughts: a cape using a gun? And not just any cape, but one who was trained by the Batman?

"Listen up," Nightwing said. "I'm not Batman. I'm not afraid to use a gun to disable you, but don't push me to that extreme. But I'm not Deathstroke either: I won't kill you. I'm here to clean up this city."

"You're messing with the wrong crowd," the mobster said. "What makes you think that you can just barge in here and—"

"Hold it," another guy said, "what if Deathstroke sent him here to take over?"

"Jump City is Deathstroke's territory," Nightwing replied, "while nationwide domination is a long-term goal of his he didn't send me here to annex Bludhaven. Like I said: I don't work for him anymore."

Nightwing would have to change that. While he couldn't keep the fact that he worked with Batman and for Slade a secret he needed to get it into their heads that he wasn't connected to them anymore. He lowered the gun, but he didn't throw it aside.

"Screw this," a man snorted, "Bludhaven doesn't need a Batman, especially one willing to blow our brains out."

Someone screamed as Nightwing placed the gun next to the man's ear and fired it. Even though he wasn't that tall he did his best to appear intimidating. His voice rose as he began to shout.

"You think you're tough?" Nightwing asked. "I've been through as much crap as most of you here."

He turned on the safety on the gun and threw it to the floor. Nightwing knew that was a stupid thing to do, but he didn't care. He knew that he was surrounded by men with guns, but he would be fine. His grips on his escrima sticks tightened. If they did decide to shoot then he was going to knock the guns out of their hands. Their leader, presumably Petra's father, stepped forward and held up a hand to his men.

"What do you want from us, then?" their leader asked.

"I'm not going to bring down your organization in a night," Nightwing replied. "But I have some business to attend to. People I need to see. You will give me the information I need to contact these people. You will give me the items I need. And lastly, you will tell your people about me. If you don't want any more trouble then you'll meet me later this evening downtown."

Nightwing turned to leave. He wasn't going to turn any of these men in to the corrupt police force. That wouldn't do anyone any good. If he had the chance, then he would fix that later from the inside. Everyone backed away from him as he moved towards the door. Petra stood still and said nothing.

 _Sorry if I scared you,_ he thought, _but it was necessary._

"It was a pleasure meeting you, miss," Nightwing said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I hope we can meet again someday."

He twirled his escrima sticks a few times before putting them back. Nightwing straightened and walked out of the door. No one did anything to stop him. They were probably unsure of his intentions and thought he was psychotic. Was he going to clean up the city or take it over? Even Nightwing felt a little unsure himself.

"Trained by the Batman and Deathstroke," someone muttered. "God. The kid just might make a difference here."

Nightwing grimaced to himself. Was he that intimidating? Well, he knew that he would have to be tough to make any difference in Bludhaven. And he needed to get going if he was going to continue cleaning up this place. He took out his grapple hook and flew out of sight.

 **-CK-**

JLA Watch Tower

Space

Not everyone was up in the Watch Tower. Only the people who had letters sent to them were up here, and it was a fairly small group. The Titans, of course, were here, as well as a few other capes. Most of them were the younger generation, like the other sidekicks Speedy and Kid Flash. To Clark's great surprise Ray was there as well.

"I thought you didn't know him well," Clark said.

"I don't," Ray replied, "but he sent me a thank you letter. I suppose that counts, doesn't it?"

"Dick left for a purpose," Bruce said, "I'm not quite sure what he's planning to do, but he wants us to look out for him."

"So why did you call us all here?" Ray asked.

All of the letters were on the table. Some of the others were hesitant to put them on the table for all to see, including Clark. None of them wanted such private content to be scrutinized by Batman.

"I don't believe that Dick completely abandoned us," Bruce said. "I didn't want to discuss this over the communicators, but I believe that Dick may have left us some valuable information in these letters."

Now that Clark thought about it, that did seem logical. Dick wouldn't just leave them all in the dark now, would he? Well, maybe the kid had changed so much that he would, but Clark didn't think that that was the case.

"One of the odd things I found," Clark said, "was that he mentioned 'Nightwing' at the end of his letter."

"Nightwing?" Bruce asked. "What's Nightwing?"

"Nightwing was a Kryptonian hero. It was just part of some stories I told him when he was younger."

"Perhaps he was being nostalgic," Kid Flash suggested. "He certainly seemed so in my letter."

"I'm still not sure what this means," Bruce replied.

Nightwing, the Kryptonian hero. Clark remembered Bruce telling him that Dick didn't want to be Robin anymore. But…no. Dick left the Tower to go back to his roots, to see the people he loved whom he hadn't seen in almost a year. Right?

"He will come back," Starfire said. "I know he will."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Batman replied, "it's just his manner of reappearance that I'm worried about."

Even though Clark wanted to be optimistic, he could see what Bruce meant. When Dick left he was still mentally and emotionally unstable. While Clark and the others knew that Dick didn't want to work for Slade anymore there was no telling what Dick would do now. Just because he was rescued by friends didn't mean that he still wouldn't go bad. The kid was dangerous and he knew it.

"What are you worried about, Bruce?" Clark asked in a low voice.

"I'm worried about a lot of things. I'm worried that Dick will fall back into danger," Batman replied. "I'm worried that he'll confront Slade and lose. I'm worried that he'll become so aggressive that he won't be able to come back to what he used to be."

Well, those were legitimate fears. Clark looked out of the window and down at Earth. As the others talked he allowed his thoughts to drift. This time they were having a meeting about how to save Dick, but not from Slade. This time they were talking about how to save Dick from himself.

 **-BW-**

Gotham City

Batcave

Bruce wasn't sure if he thought that meeting had been productive.

There were so many things that could be going on. Dick could be trying to trick them all into thinking he's at one place when he was really at another. For once Bruce wasn't sure what Dick was trying to do. There was a good chance that Dick lied to them all.

 _Would he lie to us? To me?_ Bruce thought. _If that's the case, then Dick really has changed._

He sat in the Batcave and turned on the news. Even if Dick was missing Batman still paid attention to the news. He half-listened to the news anchor as he tracked the location of several Bat villains on the Bat computer.

"And in other news," the news anchor said, "Bludhaven appears to have a new protector. The Channel 8 news team hasn't been able to catch footage of this new hero, who calls himself Nightwing."

 _Nightwing?_

Bruce stood up and turned the volume up.

"Despite this, we have confirmed that Nightwing is a young man dressed in a black-and-blue costume. There are rumors that he is the new incarnation of the missing Robin, former partner of Gotham's Dark Knight and former leader of Jump City's Teen Titans. While authorities are not sure that this is the same young man, there are still investigations over the rumors on whether—"

"Sir," Alfred said, "what's going on?"

Nightwing. Clark said that Dick mentioned the word "Nightwing" at the end of his letter. Dick didn't completely abandon them.

 _He's in Bludhaven,_ Bruce thought, _but I thought that he was going after Slade…_

Now Bruce wasn't quite sure what Dick was doing. He expected Dick to catch the first flight to Jump City, but it seemed as though Dick was staying on this side of the country. Bruce took out his cell phone. He didn't want to use his JLA communicator in case Slade managed to tap the lines.

"Clark, have you been writing about the new hero in Bludhaven?"

"I…well, I'm not covering that," he replied. "I can talk to the writers who are, though. Why do you ask?"

"That new vigilante's being called 'Nightwing.'"

"Why—oh my God," Clark said. "You're right. Why didn't I catch that sooner?"

"The media only just announced the name this morning. The Gotham newspapers cover Bludhaven better than the Planet."

Yes, Clark should have caught it sooner, but he was probably all caught up with work since being captured by Luthor. He usually didn't cover events like that anyway. But that didn't matter, since Bruce already figured it out just from the name.

"We should go to Bludhaven—" Clark began.

"Wait," Bruce said, "I want to see what he's up to. He obviously went there for a purpose. There must be a reason why he kept us in the dark."

Yes, he did want to go to Bludhaven, but this was all very curious. Dick made it clear that he could disappear completely if he wanted to. So why was he allowing himself to be caught on camera?

 _He wants to be noticed,_ Bruce thought, _he wants all of us to notice him. Why?_

 **-SW-**

Jump City, California

Location Unknown

Dick had been missing for over a week.

While Slade did have other things to do he did tap into his networks every so often to see where Dick had gone. The JLA had no idea where he was. They were probably panicking, but Slade wasn't too worried. He worked on other things while he waited for Dick to resurface. His bullet wounds were almost healed as well. If it came to a fight then Slade would be able to fight. As he waited for Dick to come out of hiding, Slade watched the news.

"And in other news, footage of Bludhaven's mysterious new hero has finally been captured."

Slade didn't pay much attention. There was always some new hero on the rise. So long as that hero didn't interfere with his criminal empire in Jump City then Slade didn't care. He hadn't really been following this case closely. He looked up casually at the TV and froze.

The camera footage was shaky, as though someone took it from his cell phone camera. A group of tough-looking thugs surrounded a young woman. A young man dressed in a black-and-blue uniform came swooping down onto the street. He let go of his grapple hook, flipped and knocked down a thug by kicking him in the chest.

His motions were fluid and controlled as he fought off the gang. He made everything look so natural. The young woman who was about to be attacked before looked at the young man in complete shook. Once all of the gang members were knocked unconscious the young man helped the young woman to her feet.

The young man looked straight at the camera, a wide goofy grin on his face. Slade stood up from his chair, his eye narrowing. Despite the change in costume Slade knew immediately who it was. The young man saluted the camera, took out his grapple hook and swung out of view. Slade turned down the volume on the TV. He didn't want to hear the commentary.

 _So,_ Slade thought, _what exactly are you trying to prove to me, Dick?_

"It seems as though Richard is doing fine without your help, Sir," Wintergreen said. "That was meant to goad you."

"And he did a good job of it," Slade replied, his tone hard. "He's deliberately taunting me."

At first Slade was puzzled as to why Dick would be in Bludhaven. But then, slowly, he remembered that day Dick realized he would be learning how to kill.

 _"I don't know…an acrobat if my parents were still alive. A cop. Yeah, I'd be a cop so that I could arrest you."_

 _"A cop? And where you would patrol?"_

 _"Bludhaven."_

Ah. So unless Batman and the League figured out that Dick was Nightwing, then Bludhaven was a place that only Slade and Dick knew about. Of course, Slade did expect Batman to come to the same conclusion as he did, but would Batman do anything about this?

Slade leaned back in his chair and thought about this. He couldn't help but feel reminded of the Red X incident, but this was different. When Dick decided to take on the identity of Red X he covered his entire face. He made sure that no one knew who he was, not even his own teammates. This new identity showed his face. Dick was only wearing a domino mask, so it was easy to tell that it was him. If Dick was allowing himself to be caught on camera, then he wanted the attention.

Suddenly, all of Slade's computer screens went dark. Slade started, his eye narrowing in dislike. In a few seconds the computer rebooted. His hands hovered over the keyboard as he waited for several screens to pop up.

 _Someone's hacking the system,_ he thought.

Slade moved to counter the hacker. Whoever it was, was good. As he typed furiously he had a funny feeling that he knew who the hacker was. A few seconds later his suspicions were confirmed.

The computer screen flickered. He saw Dick's face through the webcam, which was unmasked. To Slade's great surprise Dick wasn't dressed in his former Robin costume. He was dressed completely in black. For some reason Slade thought that Dick would be nostalgic and take up his former superhero identity. Well, Slade was wrong. Dick sat back in his chair and looked calmly at Slade through the webcam.

"Good evening, Slade," Dick said. "You know, it was surprisingly easy to hack into your system. Guess you shouldn't have taught me how to do that, then."

Irritation flared up within Slade. It was bad enough that the kid managed to escape him, but Slade didn't think that Dick was the kind of person who would rub it in your face. Of course Slade would add insult to injury, but Dick…Dick seemed to be more of a straightforward kind of kid.

"Well, you seem to have recovered."

"No thanks to you."

There was something about Dick that seemed different. Slade had only seen him once since Dick shot him. The last time Slade contacted the Watch Tower Dick seemed assertive enough. Here, though…it was obvious that Dick was coldly assertive. Business-like.

"Honestly, I think you overreacted."

"I can't believe you," Dick spat. "You beat me like that and expect me to still want to follow you? That wasn't an overreaction."

So, Dick was still bitter over that intense beating. Slade tried to see where Dick was, but wherever he was it was dark except for the faint light cast by the computer. However, there was no denying that Dick and Nightwing were the same person.

"So, if you're in Bludhaven," Slade said, "then I can assume that you're the new hero 'Nightwing.'"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

The attitude was getting old fast. Slade didn't reply in a harsh voice. Dick was probably talking like this just to get on Slade's nerves. Slade wasn't going to allow the kid to get to him like this and shout angrily back. It would be puerile.

"So you're the new cape everyone's been talking about," Slade said. "I'll admit that I'll been following the media. No doubt you expected me to notice you."

"Unfortunately, I've learned to expect you to stalk me."

Well, it was strange to for Slade to realize just how well they knew each other. While Slade had seen Dick at his weakest many times he knew that Dick had also seen his weaknesses. Dick had to learn how to cope with Slade's unpredictably and, as a result, learned how to read Slade's actions. Slade had nothing to say about that. The boy was right to assume that.

"Why Bludhaven?"

"It's a place neither of us knows well. It would be fairer to fight there."

"Why would you care about whether or not it's fair?" Slade asked. "Didn't I teach you that you must manipulate every situation to your advantage?"

Dick wouldn't be that stupid, would he? No, Dick may allow his emotions to overtake his brain but he wasn't stupid.

"Why are you telling me this, Slade?" Dick asked. "Don't you want to do that yourself?"

"I'm still your mentor whether you like it or not."

That was sure to get on the boy's nerves, but Slade was being sincere. He was still mentoring Dick because he intended to complete the boy's training. However, Dick chose not to allow that to get to him. He merely sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop deluding yourself," he replied in a cool voice, "I've made my decision. I'm not your apprentice."

Hmm, so Dick was deliberately shutting him down. He was controlling his emotions well. Good. He had learned something then. Slade tried another tactic to get the boy talking.

"So what's with the new costume?"

"I'm Nightwing now."

"You'll always be Dick to me."

"I'm not here to be nostalgic, so shut your trap, Slade."

"Don't talk to me like that you little—"

 _"Stop talking down to me!"_ Dick snapped. "I don't work for you anymore. You hold no power over me."

If he could have slapped the kid he then he would have. However annoying this was, it was good to see that Dick got his fire back. Slade would have been disappointed if Dick decided to slip back into his civilian identity and disappear completely.

"No need to raise your voice," Slade replied coolly. "Now, why did you call me if not to be nostalgic? I was under the impression that we would have a confrontation. Unless, of course, you called to tell me that you had an epiphany and decided to come back."

"Holy nanobots, Slade," Dick said, "did you really think that I'd give up? That I'd come crawling back to you? If so, then you're terribly mistaken."

Slade disliked Dick's snarky tone. He almost told Dick to quit the attitude, but then thought better of it. He would play Dick's game. If the boy wanted to be acknowledged as an equal then Slade would do that…for now.

"Why else did you run away from the League?" Slade asked. "You don't trust them, do you? You're afraid that they'll track you down and trap you again."

"I'm letting you track me, Slade. If I really wanted to disappear I wouldn't be calling you now."

Oh, so now he was cocky? Since when had Dick become that? That only pissed Slade off more. There was a difference between cockiness and a good-sized ego. Yes, the boy had a pretty big ego when Slade managed to entrap him before. He thought that he had beaten that ego (probably inflated by the Batman) down into something manageable. Did Dick believe that, because he shot Slade, he had the right to defy him like this?

"Don't let your ego overcome you. You still have a lot to learn."

"You're one to talk about ego. Everything in the Haunt had your name on it, even me." Dick stood up. "This whole apprenticeship was an ego trip on your part, Slade. You claimed that it was all for me, to help me empower myself to live my life. Well guess what: being your protégée isn't the life I want to lead. You were the one who wanted an apprentice to follow in _your_ footsteps, you wanted someone to inherit _your_ criminal empire, but above all you wanted someone to _control_ because you can't control anything else in your life."

The boldness of Dick's words grated Slade. If Dick was still under his control the kid wouldn't have the guts to say something like that to Slade. But right now Dick was on the other side of the country and Slade couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Try saying that to my face," Slade growled. "And we'll see how bold you are then."

"My friends were right: you are the coward." Dick grinned, although no warmth emanated from his face. "You do everything from the shadows. You're too much of a coward to fight us all at once. You're willing to kill teenagers to get what you want."

Having the Titans say that that his face was laughable, but hearing Dick say it was infuriating. Slade said nothing. While he was infuriated he would allow Dick this small victory.

"No one knows I'm here, Slade," Dick said. "Come out of hiding and fight me."

"Why not come here and fight me with the Titans?"

"I left the Watch Tower alone for a reason. We have a personal score to settle and I don't want anyone to interfere. Going back to Jump City would allow the Titans to find me."

Well, the boy did have a point. Slade didn't want to have to the deal with the Titans. He would prefer to deal with one kid over five. One of the reasons why Slade never came out to deal with the Titans himself was because he knew that they might beat him. They weren't like the Justice League. They were young and unpredictable. He wouldn't come out and fight them until he learned each of their weak points.

"One of us is going to have to leave," Dick said, "You don't have anything to use against me."

"I have control of Jump City. If you don't come back then I'll destroy the city."

"If you refuse to leave Jump City then I will continue to usurp your underground criminal empire. I'm in the process of cutting off Jump City's supply of Xinothium. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed already." Dick grimaced. "Thanks to you I know all of your connections. I'll make sure each of them gets put in jail. I'll destroy everything you've built for yourself all the way from Bludhaven."

 _Is that even possible?_ Slade thought. _He's bluffing._

Slade checked his supplier. Professor Chang surely…had he already been arrested? There haven't been any new shipment of Xinothium in months, according to the data on the computer. Slade also had some connections in Bludhaven, so it was perfectly logical to…

Slade frowned as he tried to connect to one of his men in Bludhaven. All of his communications systems had been shut down. How come he didn't notice that until now? Did Dick do that? And there was also the fact that Dick hacked into his computer system to consider…

 _Well done, kid,_ Slade thought, _you've thought this through._

The question was whether or not Slade would play by Dick's rules. True, Slade would prefer to entrap Dick again, but it seemed as though Dick was determined not to make that same mistake. He was being careful. Logical. Everything that Slade taught him to be. Slade wanted to be proud that Dick was enacting everything that Slade taught him, but Slade was too pissed to show it.

"You want me back?" Dick asked. "Then you're going to have to come and catch me."

The boy was putting him on the spot. Slade could tell what Dick was trying to do: goad him out of hiding. But if Slade had to make a choice, then he would choose to fight Dick. If the boy wanted to be his enemy then so be it. Slade would win and make Dick see sense. He would fight on the boy's terms.

"I'll catch a flight tonight."

"Good. I'll be waiting in Bludhaven."

Dick logged off. Slade scowled at the dark computer screen. When he arrived in Bludhaven the boy will wish that he had never tried to defy Slade. True, Slade didn't have the nanobots to keep him in line, but now it was going to be a pure power struggle. Slade had beaten him before and he could certainly beat him again. Slade was mad enough to simply beat the boy to within an inch of his life and let him be, but Dick was an investment he couldn't afford to leave alone.

That was why the boy was cleaning up Bludhaven. He knew that Slade still thought that he was a good investment, so he was using all of the skills Slade taught him to clean up an unredeemable city. He was turning everything he learned against Slade just to piss him off.

 _Let's not be too hasty,_ Slade thought, _I'll need to prepare a few things just to be sure that I will win._

Slade wasn't going to infect Dick's friends again. This time he was going to make sure that Dick didn't have any exit options. He would have to make sure that Dick stayed true to his word and would come alone. So long as the Titans or the League wouldn't show up then Slade's chances of success were high.

"All right, kid: let's rumble."

 **END OF PART 3**

* * *

 **A/N:**

ONE: BEFORE YOU SAY, "WAIT A MOMENT, HANNA, I THOUGHT THAT YOU SHIPPED DICK WITH STAR SO WHAT IS DICK DOING HERE?"

 **WELL:** Due to many late-night Tumblr discussions (of which there have been many, thank you to all who participated) a new headcanon arose: Slade taught Dick how to use his good looks to his advantage. MELLOWTOPIAN THIS IS ALL FOR YOU. I CREDIT HER WITH COMING UP WITH THAT IDEA.

Also, I love how a whole bunch of you were chanting "NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING! **NIGHTWING!"** like some demonic tribal chantfor the past few chapters. Yup, I intended to turn him into Nightwing all along!

 **Dick: COME AT ME, BRO.**

 **Slade: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Again, I used a mess of OCs. I wanted to use Sophie from the Nightwing comics, but I don't know her character too well. So instead of messing with characters I don't know and accidentally mess up I'll just make up a temporary Mafia family.

Review!


	36. Halloween, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:**

 **:D**

So, to address an issue: some people have asked me why I didn't include the Raven/Trigon story arc here.

1\. This story is already big enough as it is.

2\. It would have changed the entire tone of this story.

3\. I did think about it. A lot. But if I were to write something like that I would want it to be a separate AU story because of the change in tone and overall feel.

4\. How much time has really passed between seasons 1 to 4? In my headcanon timeline Raven's birthday isn't for another few months.

5\. I am interested in writing something like that, but not for a long, long while.

Oh, and the "holy nanobots" thing from the last chapter. Funnily enough, some of you cheered and some of you didn't like it. It wasn't meant to be funny, and I put it there to show that Dick's humor is a lot darker. I also wanted to show that he's gone somewhat back to his younger personality because he finally got some of his crap together.

Yes, Karana32 I am really leaving the country in June. Yes, I will be gone for an entire month. That's why I've been updating a lot because it would be terrible to leave this hanging for a month.

* * *

"Can you become a man without becoming your father?"

In the Country of Men, Hisham Mater. Pg. 149.

* * *

PART 4: VIGILANTE

Chapter 36: Halloween

 **-C-**

Jump City, California

Titans Tower

Cyborg changed the channel to the news. Over the past week they hadn't heard anything from Dick, and that set them all on edge. The JLA or the Honorary Titans hadn't heard from him either. From Cyborg's understanding Batman was unable to track Dick down.

 _Batman…the world's greatest detective,_ Cyborg thought. _He can't even find Dick._

He sat back on the couch, only paying half-attention to the news channel. The biggest thing on the news these days was the upcoming rise of a new hero in Bludhaven. If the Titans weren't so worried about Dick they would be following the story a lot more closely.

"Tonight's Halloween," Raven said, "we should be on patrol."

Oh yeah, Cyborg had almost forgotten that tonight was Halloween. It was just that they had been so preoccupied with other things that he forgot.

"…Meanwhile, footage of Bludhaven's new protector has surfaced…"

Casually, and just to stop himself from staring awkwardly at the others, Cyborg glanced up at the TV. His eyes widened as he recognized the kid on the screen. However, Beast Boy blurted out the obvious first.

"Nightwing?" Beast Boy asked out loud. "That's Dick!"

The Titans crowded around the TV. The press must have finally gotten footage of the hero Nightwing. As they watched Cyborg wondered what the hell Dick was doing. Why was he wearing a new costume? Why Bludhaven? What was he doing? The idiot, Bludhaven wasn't the friendliest neighborhood. It would be suicide to go there. Having any sort of hero go to Bludhaven was sure to get attention. Dick must really be off his rocker if he was picking fights with the local Mafia.

"Think he's still mentally unstable?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Not sure," she replied. "I have to be near him to find out."

If the Titans noticed this then surely Batman had noticed as well. But was Batman still trying to look for him? Or had he given up to allow Dick to do this? Cyborg didn't think that Batman would approve of this at all.

"What's he doing?" Beast Boy asked. "He can kick bad guy butt here, so why is he in a new city?"

"He doesn't want us to get hurt," Raven said. "That's why he's over there."

That still didn't explain why he was in Bludhaven. Cyborg was under the impression that he left to form some revenge scheme against Slade. That was why he left, wasn't it? Even though Dick didn't say anything about it to them Cyborg knew that it must be what Dick left to do. The letters that Dick left the Titans left no explanation of where he was going or why. As always, Cyborg suspected that Batman was holding back some valuable information. He was the only one who didn't share the contents of his letters to the others during that meeting in the Watch Tower.

What if Dick told Batman where he was going? Or did he mistrust everyone and leave them all in the dark?

"I think we should go to Bludhaven and try to find him," Cyborg said. "He can't be alone to fight Slade. He's not Batman."

"He doesn't want to be alone," Raven said, "he allowed me to see his memories. Even if he insists on being alone for this, Dick really doesn't want to be alone."

"Well, if he didn't want to be alone then why did he leave?" Beast Boy asked hotly. "He didn't even tell us that he was leaving."

"But he left us the letters," Starfire said. "He does care."

Cyborg wanted to believe that, but Dick's actions said otherwise. He didn't want to say or do anything that would set Dick off again, which might make him redouble his efforts to get away from people.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Beast Boy demanded. "Let Slade mess with him again?"

No, that wasn't going to happen. They had already left him alone to deal with Slade, and look where that got them. Cyborg didn't want to believe that Dick was unstable, that there was a method to his madness.

Tonight was Halloween. Should they fly out to Bludhaven and leave Jump City defenseless on a night like this? What would be the right thing to do?

"You know he'll do everything in our power to stop us," Raven said. "He left because he knew that being with us would put us in danger."

"That does not mean that we cannot try," Starfire said.

The last time he did something similar to this was during the Red X incident. All of the Titans looked to Cyborg for a decision. Should they go, or should they stay here? Cyborg looked at them all as he tried to make a decision.

 **-DG-**

Bludhaven

A Motel Room

Well, he sure made a lot of enemies in a few days.

Dick sat on the edge of the bed in his motel room, still in his Nightwing costume but with his mask off. He had been up for most of the night before, preparing for his inevitable confrontation with Slade. Dick was so tired that he didn't even bother taking off his costume. He just rolled over and wrapped himself in the bed sheets.

The blinds were all closed. The bright light peeking through the blinds gave him a slight headache after being out all night. Dick took a pillow and pressed it over his eyes.

 _Is this how Bruce feels all the time?_ He thought sleepily. _Up all night and then sleep all day?_

While a part of him was a bit paranoid that someone would find out where he was, he was too tired to care. If Slade was in town then Dick would know. He had already made plans to stop Slade from doing anything to attract attention. He knew that when Slade did arrive he would immediately try to get Dick out of hiding, and probably by pulling a petty crime. Dick did not intend to fall for that trick again.

 _Man, those nights alone in Titans Tower were nothing compared to this._

He knew that he would have to go back to Gotham. Dick knew that he couldn't afford to live by himself in Bludhaven. He was still a kid, and now he had a whole lot of new enemies to boot. The Mafia families got pissed that Nightwing started cleaning up the city. While they seemed to be wary of him because of his connection with Slade Dick knew that the Mafia would start sending out people to kill him.

 _Well, it's not like all of Arkham wants me dead as well as Jump City's criminal underground._

As he set his head on the pillow and tried to sleep he thought about many things. These past few days he had been acting far more aggressive than he normally would have. He found himself slipping back into his snarky old self, but his humor was a lot darker than he remembered. He wasn't afraid to intimidate people and then shove their defeat in their faces. In a way, it felt nice to do that after being controlled for so long. Dick groaned. He needed to stop thinking like that.

 _I told Bruce that he's my replacement father,_ Dick thought, _but I can't deny that I picked up a lot of things from Slade. Who really shaped me into the person I am now?_

Slade tried so hard to mold him into a cold-blooded killer. While Bruce was aggressive Dick knew that it was Slade who made him aggressive. It was Slade who really made him paranoid. When he trained under Bruce Dick could always be sure that he wouldn't get hurt…that Bruce would protect him. In a way, Slade was right about that. Slade had trained him to work in a place like Bludhaven.

Although he didn't want to admit it out loud, both of them helped shape him into the person he was now. Dick just had to accept the fact that both of these men had shaped his life in many ways whether he liked it or not. He couldn't be one or the other. While Dick wished that he could unlearn or forget some things, he knew that wasn't possible.

 _And there's also Dad,_ Dick thought, _I can't forget about him. He and mom taught me everything I knew about acrobatics._

He never wanted to forget his circus days, but who would have guessed that he would grow up to become this? He was now a masked vigilante who trained under two of the most dangerous people in the business. No one could have guessed this.

He felt that he was at a crossroads. Dick could easily take over Bludhaven's crime lords and control crime that way. He had been trained to do that. But was that what he really wanted to do with his life? He was also trained to fight crime. Did he want to fight crime forever?

 _No,_ he thought, _I don't want to do that. I want to do the things other kids get to do. I want to go to college, get a job, do something with my life other than fight crime…_

Just because he had been trained to do all of these things didn't mean that he was obliged to follow that path. Although Dick wasn't sure if he would continue to fight crime after this, he knew that he couldn't stop now. He had gone this far to get Slade's attention, and tonight they were going to finally end this.

 _No more murders,_ Dick thought, _no more lies…I just want him to leave me alone._

Although he knew that Bruce probably disapproved of all this, Dick knew that this was one of the few ways that he could make Slade stop obsessing over him. While he couldn't be sure that he would win tonight, he knew that putting Slade in jail wasn't his primary reason for doing this. While it would be an added bonus if it happened, Dick mainly wanted Slade to stop obsessing over him.

He drifted off to sleep.

 **-SW-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

Slade wasn't going to play fair. If he caught Dick off guard then all the better. He wasn't going to wait for Dick to prepare some trap for him (As if he could, anyway). And even if Dick had some plan Slade was confident that he would be able to see through it. Dick would try to do everything by himself. It was a fault that the kid found difficult to overcome.

Even when it was obvious that Dick needed help he withdrew within himself with the excuse that he didn't want to bother or hurt other people. Even when he knew that he needed to talk to someone in order not to go insane he kept to himself for a long while. Only after almost a year did Slade manage to connect with him. It was a bad habit that Slade could use to his advantage.

He went into a bar. Although he didn't want to drink so that he could have a clear head he wanted to badly. Once Slade got this mess straightened out then his plans would go smoothly again.

 _Damn it, kid,_ he thought, _you're going to have hell to pay._

Well, Slade didn't want to waste any more time. Where would Dick be now? On his way into town Slade didn't notice anything unusual. He could pull a mugging just to attract Nightwing's attention, but that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Slade could do better than that.

"So," Slade asked a nearby man at the bar, "what's up with this Nightwing character?"

The man shot him a hard sidelong glance, obviously annoyed that Slade brought up the subject. Slade didn't want to have to bribe anybody to get information.

"Why do you ask?" the man demanded. "Think you can handle the kid? We all thought we could. Freakin' brat could break all of our necks if he wanted to."

Ah, so Dick was acting very aggressively. Good. Slade also knew that Dick was perfectly capable of killing people, but the kid hadn't killed anyone here yet. If Slade played his cards right he could persuade Dick that killing people would be the best way to control the crime in this city. Slade didn't expect Dick to be mentally sound by that time he faced him. The kid was probably still unsure of himself. It was evident from the fact that he ran away from the Titans and the Justice League.

"I'm here to get rid of him," Slade replied, "without a price, mind you. I have a personal score to settle with the boy."

That was dangerously close to revealing his identity to the man, but Slade didn't care. He didn't even care if anyone paid him to take out Nightwing. Slade was only here to take down Dick. While he may want to take over Bludhaven in the future it wouldn't be today.

"Mr. Wilson?" Another man asked.

Slade's head snapped at the sound of his name. How did the man recognize him? Unperturbed, the man continued to speak.

"I have a message for you."

Slade grimaced as the man handed him a sealed envelope, however he took it without comment. Almost immediately he recognized the handwriting. He ripped the envelope open and quickly read the note.

 _11pm. Main Street._

 _Let's finish this._

That was it. No signature. Not even a name. But Slade didn't need any of that to understand who this was from. He crumpled the letter in his hand. He would destroy it later when he had the chance.

 _Wretched little brat._

Fine. While Slade would have preferred to choose the battlefield he knew that Dick held all of the strings now. Instead of endangering his friends he decided to go to a place where none of them lived. However, Slade knew that Dick wouldn't have Bludhaven completely under his control at this time.

 _Bludhaven has its own crime lords,_ Slade thought, _some of them are just as dangerous as I am. There's no way Dick would be able to control the city by now._

However, Dick was still doing a good job of scaring the villains. Judging from the way Bludhaven's other criminals spoke about him, it was clear that Dick was acting much more aggressive than normal. Even if Dick didn't have control of the city he still did a lot to control the petty crime rate. Blockbluster and the other villains here were probably spooked by the new vigilante in town.

 _Coming here to taunt me was a big mistake, Dick,_ Slade thought, _I know you're trying to set me up. It's painfully obvious._

If Slade wasn't so pissed at him he would have thought that Dick's tactics were cute. Right now, though, nothing about this was cute. Dick was determined to beat Slade, and his determination was evident in his tactics. However, Slade also had tricks up his sleeve.

If Dick wasn't going to show himself until the designated time, then Slade would wait until tonight. As Slade accepted the drink the bartender handed him he wondered whether Batman would show up. Even if Batman wasn't asked to come the vigilante would do it anyway.

 _If the Bat does show up,_ Slade thought, _then I'll just go with my original plan and kill him. At least then he'll be out of the way._

 **-JH-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

"Yeah…I know, I'll…" Jared paused as his listened to his aunt sob over the phone. "Look, the situation is a little complicated. I can't leave right now."

 _"But why?"_ his aunt asked. _"You need to come back home now."_

Home? What home? He knew that she meant well, but he didn't want to deal with this right now. Informing his immediate family about his father's death was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Telling them that his father was not only dead, but had been _murdered_ almost reduced Jared to tears again. He was forbidden by the League to say who murdered his father, just so that the press wouldn't jump all over the murder, but he found it so difficult to hide the identity of his father's killer.

He sighed and hung up. _Sorry,_ he thought, _but I really can't go back now._

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, Mr. Pennyworth," he said, handing the phone back.

"No trouble at all, Mr. Holden," the butler replied.

"I…uh…don't call me that, please. Jared is fine."

People only called his father that or called Jared that when Jared was in trouble. Although he knew that the butler meant well Jared didn't want to be reminded of his father's death right now. Alfred nodded.

"Do you require anything else, Sir?"

"No. Thanks for the offer, though."

He wasn't comfortable being serviced to his needs like this. He didn't grow up with a butler or a lot of money. But maybe the butler wasn't just being a butler now. Perhaps he was just being kind to Jared out of the goodness of his heart.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you do need anything."

He watched the butler walk away. Jared was finally let down from the Watch Tower, but on the condition that he stayed at one of the homes of the JLA members. Since he already knew Batman's secret identity it was only logical that he take refuge at Wayne Manor. As a key witness he needed to be kept safe so that, if Slade's trial did come up, he would be able to help convict him.

However, Jared had no intention of staying here while everyone else panicked over Dick. Unbeknownst to the rest of the League and the Titans, Jared had also received a letter. However, Batman didn't think that Jared was important enough to call into the meeting.

As Alfred went away Jared crept up to the Grandfather Clock. Dick said that turning the hands to "10" would allow him access to the Bat Cave. After looking around he turned the hands and stepped back as the Bat Cave opened.

 _I've got to admit,_ Jared thought, _this is pretty cool._

He was surprised that there weren't any other security measures locking him in a trap or whatever. Or perhaps Dick had disabled them ahead of time so that Jared would be able to get in. Whatever the case was, being in the Batcave was awesome.

He turned on the Bat computer and grinned goofily to himself. Having access to some of the best technology in the world made him giddy. However, as he began to type he became annoyed at the fact that he could only use one hand.

 _I hate this,_ Jared thought, glaring at the cast on his arm. _I can't type fast enough._

Awkwardly, he twisted the communication earpiece into his ear and turned it on.

"Dick? You there?"

"You woke me up."

"It's five in the afternoon," Jared replied, "what are you, an insomniac?"

Dick mumbled something incoherent. Well, Jared must have woken him up. From what Jared could tell from the news Dick was working himself to death. Every night he beat bad guys to a pulp, just like Batman.

"I finally had the chance to get into the Batcave."

"Oh good, so you haven't been caught yet. Listen, I know you've done a lot for me, but I have another favor to ask of you."

Dick told Jared exactly what he wanted him to do. While he didn't explain any of the reasons why Jared simply accepted the instructions. Even though he knew that Dick could be mentally and emotionally unstable he didn't sound like that to Jared. Besides, he trusted that Dick knew what he was doing. As soon as Dick was finished speaking Jared spoke up.

"Batman's gone to Bludhaven to find you," Jared said.

"I suspected as much," Dick replied. "When did he leave?"

"A few hours ago."

"Thanks for telling me. I didn't want to have to deal with him, but I guess that I have no other choice."

In that moment Jared wasn't sure what Dick meant by that. Although Dick had trusted him with more information than the rest of the cape community Jared was still in the dark about Dick's true intentions. Did Dick not want to talk to his mentor? If so, how come he didn't trust Batman?

"I'm surprised you're doing this for me," Dick said. "You don't have to."

"And you didn't have to save me," Jared said. "People just do things for each other. I want your plan to work because I want to see Slade brought to justice."

And for Dick's plan to work Jared needed to do something to catch Batman's attention because Batman couldn't get involved in this. That much Jared understood. Sooner or later the man was going to realize that there was someone else in the Bat Cave.

 _Unless, of course,_ Jared thought, _Batman realizes what we're trying to do. If he does then he'll be forced to step back._

"A- _hem."_

Jared froze as he heard a voice. He spun around in his seat to find a young red-haired woman standing a few feet away from him, her hips cocked to the side as she glared at him. She wore a Gotham University tee shirt.

 _Who…?_ He thought, becoming flustered as her frowned deepened. _Oh my God, it's Batgirl._

"I…uh…" he stammered, his words tumbling over each other. She was pretty attractive, and that didn't do anything to help him come up with an explanation. "Sorry."

"Well, thanks for testing out my new security features," she said. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Jared?" Dick's voice asked. "Who's that?"

The young woman nearly shoved Jared out of the way as she picked up the communication piece. When she spoke, her voice was a mixture of anger and worry.

"Dick, you better have a good reason for ditching me at school," she spat, "where the hell are you?"

"I…uh…I'll call you later, Babs."

Dick hung up.

"Scoot over," Babs said.

Jared quickly stood up and allowed her to sit in the chair. She would be able to type faster anyway. As she typed she turned her head to look at him.

"What did he ask you to do?" Babs demanded, pulling on her communication headphones. "And why you?"

"I…he asked me to help him," Jared replied. "He asked me to get into the Bat Cave. He didn't want to ask you because he felt as though you would try to bring him back to Gotham."

She placed her hands over her face and sighed. In his letter Dick did warn Jared not to get any of the other heroes involved. The JLA would try to stop him and would take down Slade themselves. Dick didn't want to be robbed of that victory.

"I helped him contact Slade through the Watch Tower's main computer," Jared said, "all I did was connect him to Jump City. He did the rest."

Babs studied him. Her harsh glare made Jared uncomfortable, but he held his ground. Although she didn't shoo him out he still felt uncomfortable being in the Bat Cave while she was there. Barbara kept trying to pinpoint his location in Bludhaven, but Dick had cut off all contact for now.

"He knows that he can't do this alone," she muttered. "Even though he doesn't say it, that's how he feels. Whatever the hell he's doing, he doesn't want to do it alone."

 **-BW-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

Even though he knew that Dick probably didn't want them to follow him, Batman couldn't help but do it. He had waited long enough. Now that he knew where Dick was he could hunt him down and talk some sense into him.

Batman wasn't sure what Dick was trying to do here. From what Bruce managed to gather from the news he could deduce that Dick was cleaning up Bludhaven. Bruce didn't want Dick to become like him: a constant protector of a dark city. That wasn't the kind of life he wanted Dick to lead because Bruce understood how lonely and difficult it was. Besides, picking fights with people in Bludhaven wasn't the smartest thing to do. Bruce understood that cleaning up Bludhaven wasn't Dick's main goal.

 _He wants attention,_ Bruce thought, _and this is a pretty elaborate way to get it._

There were so many questions he wanted to ask him. Why Bludhaven? Why Nightwing? Why do this at all? Bruce suspected that, if this was for attention, then Dick certainly achieved that objective. The question was: whose attention was he trying to get?

"Crap!" someone muttered from the shadows. "The Bat's in town!"

"Screw this," another man said in a lowered voice, "both Nightwing and Batman in town? I'd sooner kill myself than fight those two."

Batman didn't even care about stopping the two criminals. On any ordinary night he would go out of his way to stop them, but tonight he had more important things on his mind. Tonight he was going to find Dick and convince him to stop doing this to go back to Gotham.

 _If he's looking for stabilization then he'll never find it here,_ Bruce thought, _why didn't you just come back home?_

Batman stopped as he saw another figure at the end of the street. One of the nearby streetlamps began to flicker. Even with the dim light Batman recognized the man even though he had never met him before. He recognized him from the newspapers, the television…and of course, from the many heated discussions the two men had. Batman's hands curled into fists.

"Slade," Batman growled, "we finally meet."

"Ah…good evening, Wayne," Slade said, stepping closer. "I was wondering when we would have a confrontation."

As Slade took out his bo-staff Batman allowed two batarangs to fall into his hands. Here was the man who caused all of this trouble, finally here in front of him. The man who hid behind the shadows and manipulated the entire superhero community through threatening to hurt Dick and the Titans. The two of them warily stepped closer to each other. Batman's eyes narrowed, although he didn't move to strike. He had never fought Slade before, and it took most of his self-control for him to remain still.

"I must thank you for giving the boy basic training," Slade said, "but really, I'm the one who's going to finish his training."

"That's not going to happen."

Slade's eye narrowed. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"I won't let it happen."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Without another word they rushed towards each other and began to fight furiously. Batman flung his batarangs towards Slade, who knocked them out of the way with his bo-staff. Batman avoided Slade's bo-staff as he sought to find an opportunity to strike back.

"You're not going to finish anything," Batman growled. "I want you to stay away from him."

"The kid practically _invited_ me other here. You're the one who's deluded, Batman. He called me to tell me that he's in Bludhaven. Did he do anything like that for you?"

 _Dick called Slade?_

Bruce wanted to say that Slade was lying, but he could believe that. As Batman stayed silent Slade continued to speak in a smirking voice as he tried to punch Batman.

"He doesn't want your help—"

"So what makes you believe that he wants yours?" Batman demanded, blocking Slade's fist. "Leave him alone."

At that moment Batman didn't care what Dick thought about Slade. Nothing would ever excuse the man for his actions. Slade had taken Dick away from his team. He had taken Dick away from his friends and cut off all communication from the people who loved him.

"He's an investment I can't afford to lose."

When the Titans accused Slade of cowardice Bruce couldn't help but agree. Slade didn't fight anyone except when it suited him. He held Dick in his control for almost a year, control that he was sure to keep because he was a grown man beating down a teenager. Nothing was fair about that. Nothing was right about that.

"You're twisted," Batman said, "you can't do that to a child, and especially not mine."

"Why? Because you wanted to give him the childhood that you never had? Don't make me laugh. You trained him to be your soldier."

 _My soldier?_

Many times Bruce asked himself whether or not allowing a child to fight by his side was right. Even so, Bruce made sure that Dick was never hurt while on patrol. And if he did get hurt then Bruce would ask himself over and over what he did wrong. He would always fix it. The fact that he couldn't be there for Dick, couldn't help him make the right decision or help him escape, made Bruce angry. Slade tried to kick Batman's legs out from underneath him.

"It was his choice," Batman said, "I didn't make him do anything. You—you forced him to work for you."

"He chose to work for me."

"He chose to save lives."

This wasn't like fighting the Joker. This man was now Dick's arch-nemesis. The Joker was crazy enough to do anything, but Slade was a different kind of dangerous. He was one of the most brilliant tacticians in the world. A talented mercenary. A freaking sadist.

"I once said to one of the Titans that I was proud of him for making that decision," Batman said, punching Slade. "To give up his freedom for the lives of others instead of stepping down to allow them to die is a decision worthy of a hero."

It may not have been right for Dick to make such a decision, but it at least proved something. He may have pushed his friends away, but the decision to give up his freedom said enough. He didn't want to lose the people he loved again, just as he lost his parents over six years ago, and he was willing do to _anything_ not to lose the people he loved again.

Slade would never do that for other people.

"You know, it's exactly that kind of talk that I tried to stamp out of him," Slade replied. "Morality is relative, Batman."

As they fought several thoughts flew through Batman's mind. While he did consider Slade a villain, the man was still outside of both the villain and cape communities. He could work for both sides so long as they suited his needs. Only a person like Slade would say something like that. It was, perhaps, this ambiguity that confused Dick so much.

"You're only saying that to justify your actions."

"We all do that, Bats. It's a fact of life."

 _But I have a better reason for doing the things that I do,_ Batman thought, _I had the choice of being a silly playboy billionaire. I could have chosen not to do anything about Gotham's crime, but I did. You do the things you do for money and personal gain._

"You're stalking him."

"Well, so are you."

"Both of us are guilty of chasing him down," Batman replied, "but you've done nothing to help him."

"I've done so much more to help him than you have."

 _"You're psychotic!"_ Batman spat. "You're delusional. It's only help if he wants it."

In the end it was Dick's decision. That's what Slade didn't understand: even Bruce Wayne couldn't control what Dick Grayson would do with his life. If Dick had decided to stay with Slade then Bruce would have been disappointed, for sure, but if that's who Dick wanted to be…

Batman lunged forward and began to pummel Slade, his fists knocking the mercenary backwards. He wanted to beat Slade to a pulp for doing this to Dick. Just as he beat the Joker to express his anger over this, Batman began to beat Slade. The mercenary cut him off guard with a swift uppercut to the chin.

"You're dead, Wayne," Slade snarled. "Once you're dead and out of the way then I can bring him back to work for me."

Batman's head snapped to the side as Slade hit him across the face. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to hit Slade back. The two men continued to fight, their fists and kicks just barely missing each other.

 _I can't lose this battle,_ Bruce thought, _I have to help Dick. I have to…_

Smoke filled the air as someone threw smoke pellets to the ground. Batman backed away and held his cape up to his face. That hadn't been Slade. Batman heard someone leap to the ground. He turned his head, trying to find the source of the noise. He tensed as someone emerged from the smoke and approached him. It was Dick in his new Nightwing uniform. Batman relaxed somewhat.

"Come on," Batman said, holding out his hand, "let's finish him together."

Nightwing didn't move. He didn't even smile at the sight of Batman. Why didn't Dick say anything? What was he waiting for? As Nightwing looked up his face twisted in regret.

"Sorry."

Before Batman could ask what was going on Nightwing kicked him hard in the stomach. Batman grunted, but the kick didn't knock him off of his feet.

"What are you—?"

Unperturbed, Nightwing kneed him in the gut. Batman was so surprised by this that he didn't move to defend himself. Nightwing punched Batman in the face. Black spots exploded in front of his eyes as his head began to swim. As Batman fell to the ground he saw Nightwing lean over him.

"Do me a favor, Bruce," he said in a quiet voice, "and stay down."

Nightwing kicked Batman in the stomach again. As the smoke cleared away he watched Nightwing sprint away from him. The young vigilante turned to look back at Slade, who was just getting his bearings from the smoke.

 _Dick…_ Bruce thought. He tried to push himself to his knees, but Nightwing had done a number on him. Batman knew that Dick had hit him hard enough to be knocked unconscious. He wasn't going to be able to follow. Even though he didn't want this to happen, he regretfully admitted to himself that Dick didn't want him to get involved. Batman allowed himself to fall back to the ground. _Beat him, Dick. Prove me wrong. Prove him wrong._

"Let's finish this, Slade!" Nightwing shouted. "Right here! Right now!"

He couldn't hear Slade's angry response as Batman slipped into unconsciousness. The JLA had been listening in. Someone would come by to pick him up once he regained consciousness, but by then it would be too late. Dick and Slade would already be fighting, and Batman wouldn't be able to help him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think Dick would have a big identity crisis of sorts after all of this. I mean, by now he's had three men in his life who have really affected his world-view (John Grayson, Bruce Wayne and Slade), so I think he would be a little confused. I might go back and edit this a little.  
REVIEW.


	37. To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, Batman or the Justice League.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, Batman or the Justice League.

 **A/N:**

Yeah, I meant to get this done a little earlier but I had social obligations. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37: To Fight

 **-DG-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

 _I can't believe I knocked out Batman,_ Nightwing thought as he ran, _but it was necessary._

A part of him knew that Batman would try to follow him to Bludhaven, but he couldn't afford to have Batman follow him. Not tonight.

 _Batman offered to work with me,_ he thought. _Should I have let him help me?_

He knew that Batman meant the best. Although Nightwing was sure not to underestimate Slade's power he understood that he and Batman could easily defeat Slade together. But now it was too late to go back for Batman's help. Right now, Nightwing was on his own.

 _I don't want him to get hurt. That was the only reason why I knocked him down._

He couldn't help but be reminded of the time Slade chased him through the woods after discovering that he had outside radio contact. But this time Dick wasn't running away from Slade to save his friends. This time running had a strategic purpose. This time he was going to finish the fight he started almost a year ago.

 _This time Slade has nothing to keep me at bay,_ he thought, _and this time I won't let him trick me again._

Nightwing was glad that he had taken the time to learn the city a little bit. If he didn't then he would have gotten himself cornered. He heard Slade running behind him, slowly catching up to him. Although Nightwing was fast he knew that Slade could easily catch up to him. If it came to a marathon of endurance Nightwing wasn't sure who would win. While he was trained for endurance Nightwing knew that it wasn't his strong point. His fighting style relied on fluid acrobatic motions, and fluidity wasn't Slade's strong point. Nightwing needed to be unpredictable.

Nightwing took out his grapple hook and tried to shoot it up to get onto the rooftop. He began to zip up to the roof, but fell as Slade threw something that cut the line.

"Crap!"

He twisted in the air to land as gracefully as he could. His body shook as he landed hard on the ground, although he made himself not fall. Nightwing tossed the grapple hook aside and stood his ground. Instead of panicking, he turned around to face his adversary as calmly as he could. Even though he had outlined a plan he knew that he would have to be flexible and improvise.

"So you accepted my invitation after all," Nightwing said. "I'm touched that you care so much, Slade."

"You didn't give me a choice."

"Huh," Nightwing said, briefly glancing up at the smoggy night sky, "I guess I didn't, did I?"

Goading Slade out of hiding had been surprisingly easy. However, Nightwing was afraid that he would have to fly out to Jump City. He didn't want that to happen. If the two of them battled it out in the streets of Jump City it was more likely that people would get hurt. People in Bludhaven were used to crime. They knew that it would smart to get out of his way.

Slade examined his gloved fist. "You know, this has been fun, but you really must stop this. What are you trying to prove to me?"

"That you've always been wrong about me."

The two of them didn't move any closer to each other. Each stood still, warily watching the other. Nightwing was surprised that Slade hadn't made his move yet. But Nightwing wasn't going to be stupid this time around. He knew what Slade was capable of. Right now, though, he didn't want to fight Slade. That would come later. He needed to buy some time…

"You know, I took your advice about getting a new name."

"So I've noticed. Why not keep the name Renegade?"

"Because that's a name you made me choose. I realized that I'm not a traitor to anyone."

No, he wasn't a traitor. That was something he realized once he escaped from Slade. Yes, he had worked for Slade. Yes, he had considered joining Slade, but in the end Dick had chosen to side with his friends. Even when he worked for Slade they never gave up on him. He could never thank them enough for that.

"You betrayed me," Slade said.

"I only acted the way you wanted me to act!" Nightwing snapped. "It was only an illusion of trust. I was forced to trust you out of necessity, but it wasn't really trust. How could I break your trust when you never gave it to me in the first place?"

His voice almost rose to a shout. Nightwing didn't mean to shout or rant, but he couldn't help himself. There was so much he wanted to say to Slade. But he wasn't here to rant about that. He forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath. Slade said nothing.

Nightwing took a step towards Slade. "Like I said, choosing a name requires a lot of thought. It has to mean something to you. Renegade means nothing to me now."

"So where did Nightwing come from?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here to stop you."

Nightwing wasn't about to talk to Slade like he did before. Those days were past. He wasn't going to allow Slade to trick him into talking like buddies again. He wasn't afraid that Slade would become more human in his eyes. They could get along if they really tried. In a way, that made Dick pity Slade all the more. If the man really wanted to, he could be a good person. He just chose not to be.

Slade took a step towards him.

"I see you knocked down Batman. Why is that?"

"This is my battle. I don't want him to fight my battles for me." Nightwing straightened, the eyeholes of his mask narrowing. "Besides, I work without a safety net. I don't need him, just as I don't need you."

"Ah. I see. Even so, you're guaranteed to lose this one."

"I don't care."

He could practically tell what Slade was thinking. Stubborn as always, but now on the verge of arrogance. If Nightwing came off as arrogant then it wasn't on purpose. There was a difference between acting arrogant and being assertive.

"I must admit that I'm impressed with what you've done here," Slade said. "But if this is what you can do with the training you have now…then don't you want to see what you could do when your training is finished?"

He backed away from Slade and raised his escrima sticks in front of him.

"I don't need a few more years of training to prove that I'm a threat. I already am one."

He knew that that would piss Slade off. These past few days he had dared to say things sure to piss off Slade. Since he had lived with the man for almost a year he knew how to tick him off. Indeed, Slade's eye narrowed in cold fury.

"You're not a threat. Merely an inconvenience."

"I'm not going back to you, so don't play that game with me," Nightwing replied. "And the truth is, Slade, that I'll never stop learning. None of us ever do. And if I'm only an inconvenience, then why did you bother coming out here to take me back?"

Nightwing had learned something from this experience. He learned how not to be an idiot. And without the Titans to blackmail him Slade had nothing to control him with. Even if Slade managed to trap him again he wouldn't hold any power over him. Nightwing wouldn't let him.

"So what are you trying to say?" Slade asked.

"I don't need to be trained anymore."

Slade's eye narrowed. Nightwing's grips on his escrima sticks tightened as he tensed for a fight.

"Prove it."

Nightwing rushed towards him. However, he didn't rush headlong at Slade like he did when he was Robin. Everything he did was for a purpose. The logical side of him had been honed under Slade's tutelage. Slade took out his bo-staff and blocked Nightwing's blows.

They fought fiercely for a few seconds until Slade's bo-staff hit Nightwing's side, effectively knocking all the air from his lungs. As Nightwing doubled over he felt Slade grab a fistful of his hair.

"New costume, same old mistakes."

Slade let go of him and punched him in the gut as he dropped to the floor. Cold fear flooded through Dick as he remembered how brutally Slade managed to beat him down last time. What if he failed? What if he couldn't do this and there was no one here to help him? What if...?

"I must admit that I am impressed," Slade said. "But you won't be able to hold out for much longer. I know you so well, Dick."

A cry of pain escaped Nightwing's lips as Slade kicked him in the ribs. Despite the pain, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to look up at Slade.

"You never learn though, do you, Slade?" Nightwing asked quietly. "You only blackmailed me and threatened my friends not because it was the only way to get my attention, but because control is the only thing you know how to do right."

Now that Nightwing wasn't completely surrounded by Slade's thinking he now had the chance to think for himself. Slade's logic, which made sense during his captivity, no longer applied to him. Nightwing no longer had any reason to believe Slade's lies. He wasn't going to let himself be beaten down again. Nightwing knew that he was taking a big risk coming alone like this, but he needed to do it.

Slade kicked him in the face.

"How _dare_ you still talk to me like that!"

A little blood trickled from Nightwing's nose. He coughed and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Hit me all you want. You'll never get what you want through violence." Nightwing looked up at him. "You know, you really had me thinking about joining you. If you hadn't beaten me down after I admitted outside contact then I might have joined you out of my own free will."

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but if Slade hadn't reacted the way he did Dick almost certainly would have gone under. Slade was slipping back into his sadistic side. Nightwing struggled to push himself to his knees.

As he looked up he saw a very familiar, dangerous look in Slade's eye. Full-blown panic coursed through Nightwing, although he forced himself not to feel panicked. If he panicked then he would begin to do irrational things. Nightwing kicked Slade's legs out from underneath him and then scrambled to his feet.

Nightwing ran.

"Are you a coward now?" Slade shouted. "I didn't teach you to run away from a fight."

 _I'm not running away,_ Nightwing thought, _a good strategist knows when to retreat. This fight will be finished tonight, but I can't…I need to…_

He jumped as a string of explosions surrounded him, forcing him to change direction. Slade must have rigged some parts of the city before their designated meeting time. In any case, Nightwing knew that Slade was trying to herd him somewhere specific.

 _Damn,_ Nightwing thought, _that's exactly what I was trying to do to him. I guess I'll just have to improvise._

A secondary explosion near him knocked Nightwing off of his feet. He felt the heat from the bomb sear his back as he struggled to get out of the way. What was Slade trying to do, kill him? Nightwing rolled over quickly as debris began to fall all around him. If Slade wasn't trying to kill him then he was at least trying to hurt him enough to capture him. For a moment he laid on his back, but he moved quickly again as he saw a Sladebot leaping down to meet him.

After he bounced back to his feet he brought back his arm and threw one of his escrima sticks as hard as he could towards one of the Sladebots. Its head snapped backwards as the stick hit it. Sparks flew from the now-exposed wires in its neck. He caught the stick as it bounced back towards him and froze.

A bunch of Sladebots surrounded him. Really? Slade had gone this far to entrap him? Familiar feelings of claustrophobia began to envelop him. He was trapped…again. Nightwing hadn't counted on Slade bringing his robots to Bludhaven. Then again, it was something that the mercenary would do.

 _Did he just trap me again?_ Nightwing thought. _I have to get out._

He backed away from the Sladebots. While he knew their weak points he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight all of them at once. Slade probably counted on that. Nightwing took a step backward and looked at them all. If Slade gave the command to attack then it this fight would be over quickly.

He heard Slade walking behind him. The man was arrogant enough to walk lazily towards him, as though he wasn't really a threat. That was where Slade's weakness lay. Although Dick understood that he still had a lot to learn, he knew that Slade underestimated him.

Not wanting to fight right that second, Nightwing sprinted away. If he was going to have to fight the Sladebots, then his best bet would be to fight from a strategic position. As the Sladebots chased him Nightwing kicked down a door to a warehouse and leapt into the darkness, pulling himself up onto a high catwalk.

 **-BG-**

Gotham City

Bat Cave

"Barbara?" Alfred's voice asked. "I didn't realize you were—oh."

Alfred came by and looked at them all, but Barbara wasn't paying attention to him. In fact, she ignored everyone in the room as she tried to contact Dick again.

 _What are you doing, Dick?_ She thought. _Please don't be stupid._

Initially, she had come to the Batcave because the alarm system that she rigged the Bat Cave with went off. Figuring that it was probably Alfred, but still willing to check, she had been surprised when she saw the kid there. She was even more so when she discovered that Dick had asked Jared to get into the Bat Cave.

"Barbara," Batman's voice said through his communicator, "are you there?"

"What happened?" Barbara demanded. "I thought you were in Bludhaven?"

"Dick knocked me out," Batman replied. "He went after Slade by himself."

While Barbara knew that she shouldn't be surprised by that Dick went to find Slade himself, she was surprised to know that Dick knocked Batman out. If he had joined forces with his old mentor, then Slade could be easily taken down. Surely Dick knew that, right?

"Are you going to follow him?" Barbara asked. "Should I come to Bludhaven to help?"

"I don't think Dick wants us involved. Don't come to Bludhaven."

Well, that much was evident in the fact that Dick left the Watch Tower by himself. But Barbara couldn't believe that Dick would go so far as to knock Batman out. And to hear Batman tell her not to help…

"So what are you going to do?" Barbara asked. Surely Batman had a plan if he didn't need her help. "Are you going to call in the Justice League for backup?"

"I'll be there for him. I'll be in Bludhaven. I guess that…I'll have to trust him." Batman winched. "Besides, I think my leg is hurt. Even if I wanted to fight I wouldn't be able to. And no, I'm not going to call for help. I think Dick knows what he's doing."

"But Bruce, you can't let him fight Slade by himself!" Barbara exclaimed. "He won't be able to beat him!"

Was Bruce seriously letting Dick do this? If Dick was going to fight Slade one-on-one then there was a good chance that he would be captured again. She didn't want that to happen. After the months of waiting in agony she didn't know if anyone could take it anymore. She didn't care if he was doing it to save other people. Dick needed to stop being so selfless. He was just a kid who didn't need to act so selfless.

"Don't call in the Justice League," Batman replied quietly, "Like I said: I think Dick has this covered."

Batman logged off before Barbara could ask what Bruce meant. How could Dick do that to Bruce? Ever since he was a little kid he had looked up to Bruce as a father…a mentor. To beat him down so ruthlessly like that wasn't like Dick. Yes, Barbara had heard about the time that Dick punched Bruce in the face out of anger, but she still didn't want to believe that Dick would do something like that. And how could Bruce say something like that?

"Batcave!" Nightwing's voice snapped suddenly. "Come in!"

"Dick, what—?" Barbara began.

"Babs, if you're at the computer I need you to do something for me." Nightwing spoke a low, whispered voice. "I need you to help me hack into Slade's technology here. I don't have the time or the tools to do it now."

"But why—?"

"Do it now!"

Everyone in the room could hear a punching sound. Who had gotten hit? Slade or Nightwing? Barbara didn't know. It wouldn't do anyone any good to leave Dick in the dark. He asked for help. Dick didn't need to feel abandoned again. Barbara typed furiously and did what Dick asked her to do over the communicator.

"What's he doing?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Jared said. "He asked me to do what Barbara's doing now. He didn't tell me everything."

So, Dick didn't tell anyone inside or outside the superhero community what he was doing. Well, that was just fantastic. It was just so _frustrating_ to deal with him when he was like this. Even though he cared so much for everyone else's well-being he frustrated everyone by disappearing and putting himself in deliberate danger. It drove everyone in the cape community nuts.

"Should I connect you to Bruce?" Barbara asked Nightwing.

"No," Nightwing replied, "for God's sake don't do that. Tell him to get out of Bludhaven if he hasn't already."

"Why?" Barbara demanded. "Why did you knock him out?"

"If I didn't do that then it would've destroyed the illusion."

Before Barbara could ask what that meant Dick logged off. Barbara sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a feeling that both Bruce and Dick weren't telling her something, and she didn't like being left out of the picture.

"That's it," Barbara said, standing up, "I'm going over there."

"Wait," Jared said, "he doesn't want you over there."

"And what gives you the right to tell me to stay?" Barbara asked, her eyes narrowing.

Even though the kid was taller than she was Barbara could still look intimidating. It was probably something she picked up from working with Bruce. Jared opened his mouth, but then he thought better of it.

"That's what I thought," Barbara said.

She stomped up the stairs to Wayne Manor, intending to change into her costume so that she could help Dick. Even in her anger she heard Alfred's feet pattering on the stairs as he tried to catch up to her.

"Barbara," Alfred said, "be on standby. If Master Bruce says to leave them alone, then perhaps he has a reason for thinking this. If Master Dick is clearly in trouble then you should go after him."

"I don't like this, Alfred," Barbara replied. "Why didn't Bruce give us a good reason to believe him? All he said was 'Dick has this covered.' Why didn't he say anything else?"

If Bruce had said something along the lines of "the Flashes are coming to help" then she would feel more at ease. But Bruce was being vague on purpose. She never liked it when he did things like that.

"Uh…guys!" Jared shouted. "Someone else has contacted us!"

 **-WW-**

Jump City, California

Slade's Temporary Haunt

Wintergreen looked up at the television. For the first time in years he didn't accompany Slade. Although he wished Slade luck in his every endeavor his friend on gone on far enough in his mission to obtain an apprentice.

 _He's still my friend,_ Wintergreen thought, _but this has gone on long enough._

He had mixed feelings about what he should do. A part of him wished to leave Slade entirely, but he had been loyal to him for so many years that Wintergreen found it hard to do so. Everything had been fine before Dick had come into the picture.

 _I guess I shouldn't be thinking this because Dick's not here anymore,_ Wintergreen thought.

Even though Slade had gone out to bring Dick back Wintergreen didn't believe that Slade was going to win. And if he did then hell would be raised in the new Haunt. After escaping Slade once Dick wouldn't take being forced to work again for Slade too kindly. The other part of Wintergreen wanted to assist Slade. Wintergreen sighed. He wouldn't help Dick escape, but neither would he assist in the kid's capture.

There was nothing to do now except to wait to see how this would all play out. Those two had issues that they needed to deal with on their own, and after failing last time Wintergreen had little desire to intervene. Wintergreen had little desire to deal with Dick as Slade's apprentice again, but he would do it if he had to.

 _But I still have a choice,_ Wintergreen thought, _I don't have to follow Slade._

He had started acting as Slade's butler shortly after Slade went in and saved his life in Vietnam. Ever since then he had stayed with Slade through everything. He acted as Slade's best man during Slade and Adeline's marriage. He helped raise Grant and Joey as much as Slade and Adeline. He was a part of Slade's family. He honestly cared for Slade's well-being. And, over time, he had also begun to care for Dick's well-being as well.

 _"Wintergreen," Dick said, "you know what you're doing is wrong."_

Of course Wintergreen understood what he was doing. Although he didn't talk to Dick much those few times that he did were poignant. At first the boy had treated him like any other criminal, but as time passed he began to treat Wintergreen more like a human being.

 _"I…thank you." Dick stood up, but he didn't move. "And I'm not thanking you just for the advice. You've been kind to me. I do respect you, Wintergreen. I'm sorry if I've never shown it."_

Wintergreen stood up and closed the curtains. The Haunt that Slade used before had been compromised. Just as both Slade and Wintergreen suspected, Dick had told the Justice League where the Haunt was. When Slade and Wintergreen came back to the Haunt they found that the place had been ransacked.

 _It was a risk that Slade was willing to take,_ Wintergreen thought. _That if Dick ever escaped or somehow overpowered Slade he would be able to tell the rest of the superhero community where the Haunt is. Although Slade essentially wanted to control him Slade knew that it was entirely possible for Dick to overthrow him. Deep down inside, I think he knew that it was possible._

"…And on this Halloween night the Teen Titans are nowhere to be found," the Jump City news anchor said. "It appears as though the Titans East have taken their place again."

That caught Wintergreen's attention. He picked up his communicator to call Slade, but he found himself hesitating. Should he call Slade and tell him that the four normal Titans weren't in Jump City? It was a safe bet to assume that they had left to do something about the situation in Bludhaven? After a moment's pause he put the communicator back down.

 _I am loyal to Slade,_ he thought, _but after everything he's done to Dick…I really can't blame the boy for extracting revenge._

This was something that the two of them would have to work out between them. Wintergreen had tried getting in the way before, but that didn't work out so well. While Wintergreen was inclined to assist Slade that didn't mean that he was _obliged_ to help him. If Slade insisted on making a fool of himself then so be it.

He would sit back and watch the news with the rest of the world.

 **-SW-**

Bludhaven

A warehouse

 _Where did he go?_

As Slade entered the warehouse he held up a hand for his Sladebots to pause. The boy insisted on playing this silly game of hide-and-seek, so Slade would play. He listened intently for Nightwing, listening for the slight noise of labored breathing or the squeak of the soles of his boots. After about a minute of tense silence Slade pulled out his tracking device. He had rigged the whole place, so if Dick was there then he would know. The little device powered to life.

 _There you are,_ Slade thought, looking at the monitor. A faint light marked Dick's place in the warehouse. Slade looked up into the darkness. The little acrobrat must be up there hiding, just like the Bat who mentored him. What was the kid waiting for? An opportunity to attack? Or was he really so afraid of Slade that he was trying to hide?

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Slade reached into his utility belt and pulled out a few explosive disks. He wasn't going to try to hit Nightwing, but he was going to scare him out of the shadows.

To Slade's great surprise, he felt something cold touch the back of his neck. He almost dropped the disks in surprise, but he caught himself in time. He spun around to find Nightwing smirking behind him. The tip of his metal escrima stick touched the back of Slade's neck.

"Bang-bang, you're dead."

Before Slade could reply Nightwing smacked his stick against Slade's head. Stars popped in front of his eyes as the blow momentarily stunned him, although it wasn't hard enough to knock Slade off of his feet. The mercenary tried to punch Nightwing back, but the younger man flipped backwards out of the way. Slade had to admit that he _was_ surprised that Dick tricked him like that.

"How…did you do that?" Slade asked carefully. He thought that Dick was still up on the catwalk.

"Oh…that," Nightwing said, a smirk crossing his face. "I hacked the motion sensors."

There something about Dick that was _much_ different. He no longer seemed to mope under the invisible yoke of control, but he stood straight-backed and assertive. At a glance one could almost call it arrogance, but now Slade wasn't sure.

"Hacking into my technology…I am impressed."

Slade tossed his tracking device to the side. That was twice now that Dick had managed to do that. He suddenly realized that his technology might be useless against Dick precisely because Slade taught him everything about it. Perhaps the boy _was_ more dangerous than Slade realized.

"Eventually the apprentice has to overcome the master," Nightwing said, "I'm not the one who's going to be admitting defeat tonight."

The kid seemed to be much more energized than he had been a few minutes ago. Even with the injuries he sustained during the earlier fight…had Dick allowed himself to be beaten like that? It would make sense. Lulling Slade into a false sense of security…Slade had done the same thing to Dick during their first real battle in Slade's haunt.

"I told you that you could do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah, well…I won't lie and say that I didn't learn anything from you, Slade."

So, the boy was willing to admit that he had learned something. That was good. He did teach Dick to assert himself, but the boy was still too young to fight these kinds of battles alone. Slade wasn't going to tell Nightwing that, though. If Batman wasn't going to be involved then it would just make this a whole lot easier for Slade.

"But?"

"But you forced me to learn these things. While I admit that I learned how to hack, how to fight and how to kill, I still learned something from this apprenticeship that you never meant to teach me: I learned where my true loyalties lie."

Slade didn't have time for these philosophical musings. While they had been amusing for after dinner conversations he didn't have the patience to deal with Dick's attitude now.

"You just walked right into a trap, Dick," Slade said. "While I applaud you for making me come out here I must say that you still have a lot to learn."

The boy looked around at the Sladebots. His expression was that of extreme boredom. Slade could tell even through the mask. Nightwing gestured towards the Sladebots.

"Are you really that afraid of losing?"

"No, I'm just reassuring my victory."

"Over me? A teenager?" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest. "Because it seems to me like you're afraid of losing again."

Insolent brat. Slade couldn't help himself. Slade tried to punch him, but Nightwing caught Slade's fist in his hand. "You're afraid of losing now."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm not afraid of losing my life or my freedom. I'm only afraid of losing the people I love, and I want you to _stay away from them!"_

Nightwing's voice echoed loudly in the warehouse. While Slade wanted to knock the kid's lights out, he didn't want to if he didn't need to. Nightwing shoved him away. The kid was really trying tonight, wasn't he? While he was _extremely_ irritated that Dick was still clinging onto his old friendships he couldn't help but admire Dick's audacity. It only confirmed Slade's decision to choose him as an apprentice.

"Eventually you'll be overwhelmed by numbers," Slade said, "surrender now and you'll have a lot less bruises on your back."

"Make me."

Slade smiled under his mask. Even when the kid was outnumbered…when he was sure to lose…he didn't give up unless it was absolutely necessary. That was one of the reasons why he picked Dick in the first place. However, everyone had their breaking point.

"Challenge accepted."

The Sladebots didn't move as they began to fight again. Slade rushed towards Nightwing, who took out his escrima sticks and began to fight back. It was strange on Slade's part to fight Dick like this. He always thought that Dick preferred to fight with a bo-staff. That threw Slade's planned tactic off a little bit, but no matter. He would improvise.

As they fought Slade realized that Nightwing had been holding back. He had _allowed_ himself to be beaten up a little just to trick Slade into thinking that he was winning. Now Nightwing's movements were a lot more fluid and controlled…and not to mention a lot more powerful than before.

"I know there's a risk that I'll lose," Nightwing replied, "but it's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"You a _re_ going to lose. You're surrounded."

The mercenary grabbed Nightwing's arm and flung him into the wall. The younger man grunted, momentarily dazed. Slade took the opportunity to put him in a tight headlock. Almost at once Nightwing began to struggle frantically, dropping his escrima sticks to tug at Slade's arm. His cheeks flushed red as he struggled to breathe.

"Face it, Dick, you're trapped."

As Nightwing struggled to free himself Slade tightened his hold around his neck. He didn't want to have to choke him, but now that Nightwing was becoming an annoyance Slade knew that he needed to end this fight soon. He would choke the kid long enough for him to lose consciousness. After a few seconds Nightwing stopped moving, although his grip on Slade's arm didn't lessen.

"I wouldn't call this a trap, Slade," Nightwing growled.

"Oh? Then what do you call this then?"

Nightwing looked up at him. He paused, as though listening to something, before croaking, "An ambush."

 _How? What—?_

At this several people burst through the ceiling windows and came crashing down next to them. The Titans were here? Where had they all come from? Slade grunted as Nightwing elbowed him hard in the gut, forcing Slade to let go of him. Nightwing stooped to pick up his sticks and then backed away to rejoin his friends. The four main Titans leapt down to Nightwing's side.

 _What the hell?_ Slade thought, backing away.

"Glad you guys could make it," Nightwing said, straightening as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just in time, as well."

"You knew we were coming?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course," Nightwing replied, "I'm glad you heard my mental warning, Raven."

The Empath. Of course, she must have made some sort of mental connection with him seconds before the Titans came in. But the boy didn't have any mental powers…so how…Slade shook his head. He would figure that out later.

"I know you guys won't give up on me," Nightwing said, "not even when I ask you to."

The Titans exchanged startled glances. Apparently they, like Slade, had been under the impression that Dick wanted to finish this alone.

"We are your friends," Starfire said. "We are not leaving without you."

"I know. Thank you."

Nightwing took out his escrima sticks and assumed a fighting stance. Each of the Titans present also assumed a fighting stance, their brows furrowed and their hands curled into fists. In that moment Slade realized that he was going to actually have to _try_ to defeat them. Nightwing glared at him, his face twisted in anger as he shouted a command.

" _TITANS TOGETHER!"_

At once the others dispersed and began to fight the Sladebots. They shouted as they began to systematically destroy them, although none of the others made a move towards Slade. Instead of joining them Nightwing stepped forward towards Slade.

"I thought you said you were coming alone," Slade hissed.

"I told you that I don't make the same mistake twice, Slade," Nightwing replied, "I wanted them to follow me. I knew they would follow me."

Slade was confused. Dick beat down Batman, and after he did that Slade clearly thought that Dick was going to fight by himself. But had that…all been a ruse? Did Batman allow himself to be knocked out in order to fool Slade? Had Dick actually managed to trick Slade into thinking that they were going to fight one-on-one?

 _Yes,_ Slade thought bitterly, _he did. He fooled everyone._

Now Slade understood why Dick left the Watch Tower alone. He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving because he knew that the Justice League wouldn't approve of his plan to entrap Slade. Nightwing knew that, no matter what he said or did, his friends would come and chase him down anyway. Nightwing just used that bit of psychology to his advantage. By beating down Batman in front of Slade Nightwing tricked Slade into thinking that he didn't want any help. He had also used himself as bait…that was clever. And also incredibly stupid.

"No matter," Slade spat, "I can defeat you all anyway."

"They're not going to interfere," Nightwing said. "But they're here for me if I fall. They will always be there for me."

Nightwing lifted a hand, beckoned Slade to come forward and smirked. "So come on, then: just you and me."

So, the Titans were just there to fight the Sladebots and guarantee Dick's victory. Fine, then. Slade would just have to deal with this. Without saying another word to each other they continued to fight. The two were locked so intensely in combat that no one would be able to interfere without hurting Dick anyway. This time, they fought in complete silence. This time Slade wasn't going to hold back. Each was so concentrated on hurting the other that conversation would only hinder their performance.

Slowly, they began to migrate away from the Titans. Their fists moved like lightning, but neither could land a fist on the other. Even in his anger Slade could tell that Dick's movements were a lot more controlled and, of course, a lot more ruthless. Nightwing aimed to incapacitate him.

 _Well, I suppose we are equally ruthless now,_ Slade thought warily, _he has learned a lot._

Perhaps, even with all of his praises towards the boy's capacity to learn, Slade had underestimated Dick's abilities. Time and time again the boy proved to be much more than a capable apprentice. He had progressed much faster than Slade had hoped.

 _What if he really doesn't need training anymore?_ Slade thought. _What if I was wrong? What if I was the one holding him back?_

Although Slade didn't want to think like this, the possibility began to grow in his mind. Nightwing kicked him away and tossed a couple of explosive disks in Slade's direction, which forced the mercenary to retreat backwards and up towards the stairs leading up to the roof. As they continued to fight the possibility grew stronger and stronger in Slade's mind.

 **-CK-**

Metropolis

Downtown Diner

After changing back into his civilian identity Clark stopped by a twenty-four hour diner. Halloween here, just like everywhere else, was a night where criminal activity was higher than normal. He wanted a bite to eat before heading off to bed.

Once he walked inside he saw a small crowd of people around the television. Some of them were talking animatedly to each other. Curious, Clark wandered over to see what they were watching.

"What's going on?" he asked a man sitting near him.

"Deathstroke and Nightwing are battling it out in Bludhaven!" a man replied. "I even heard that Batman was spotted there!"

What?

He joined the crowd watching the TV. There was live news footage from Bludhaven playing. Why were there news teams filming this? It was much too dangerous. Then again, Nightwing had attracted a lot of attention since he was the supposed new incarnation of the missing Robin. Which, of course, was entirely correct.

 _Dick did that on purpose,_ Clark thought, _and he told me ahead of time who he was going to be._

Clark thought about flying out there right this second, but something made him stay behind. Dick had told him that his new identity would be Nightwing. A part of Clark felt a little pride that Dick had decided to choose a name from Clark's bedtime stories.

 _The question is,_ Clark thought, _did he tell me because he wanted me to follow him? Or because he wanted me to look out for him?_

Clark didn't know, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to ask Dick now. Even when Batman looked through all of the letters Dick made little mention of what he was planning to do. The only huge hint that he gave was to Clark, and even that wasn't enough.

 _Even if he doesn't want me to follow him, it's obvious that he at least wants me to look out for him. He wants me to follow him on the news._

Despite himself, Clark stayed there to watch. If Batman was there, then Clark was sure that he and Dick could handle Slade together. If not…well, the Justice League was only a call away. He ordered a drink and sat at the counter with the others. Even if he wanted to go Clark Kent would have no business in Bludhaven unless he was one of the reporters on the story.

As everyone else watched Clark put his head in his hands. Dick wasn't strong enough to take on Slade by himself. Had he abandoned everyone because he knew that this was a suicide mission? Clark didn't know. The best he could do was hope that Batman would be there to help him. Clark glanced at the others watching the TV.

The whole world was watching and waiting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

HOW

WAS

THAT

FOR A

YOUNG JUSTICE REFERENCE?

OK, I admit it: I tried to find a way to get that reference in BECAUSE I CAN.

Also, with Dick and Raven: I hope it was clear that because they had mentally connected a few chapters ago it would be easier for Raven to mentally contact/find him again.

I also hope that you got the idea that Bruce realized what Dick was trying to do. In the last chapter I wrote that Bruce realized that he would have to trust Dick...that Dick wouldn't go into the fray completely alone.

Review!


	38. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:** I actually don't have much to say here. Most of what I have to say is at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38: Second Chances

 **-DG-**

Bludhaven

A Warehouse

Nightwing managed to force Slade onto the rooftop. The smog covering the night sky prevented any moonlight from streaming down on them, but the street lights provided enough light for them to fight. The cool breeze felt good on Nightwing's sweaty forehead as he continued to fight on the offensive. As Slade backed onto the rooftop they finally broke apart, both of them breathing heavily as they studied each other warily. Nightwing found himself tensing; his muscles and contusions ached as he forced himself to continue fighting. Even Slade looked surprised that Nightwing had lasted this long against him.

 _I've never lasted so long in a fight against him,_ Nightwing thought. _They were always so short unless he decided to make me suffer._

"Bringing the Titans with you...a clever move," Slade said. "Now we're on an equal playing field."

"I can't trust you to even come alone, can I?" Nightwing asked. "You had to bring your Sladebots, didn't you?"

That automatically made it an unfair fight. That's one of the reasons why Nightwing wanted the Titans to follow him. Although Slade did have his ego and reputation to protection Nightwing knew that Slade wouldn't be beneath dirty tactics to win. With the Sladebots by his side, Slade didn't even have to fight Nightwing to subdue him.

"I can't trust you to come alone either," Slade replied. "You brought the Titans with you."

"Technically, I came alone."

"You tricked the Titans into following you. Same difference."

"They're my friends. Of course they'll follow me. It's a pity that you don't have any friends who'll come to your aid."

That seemed to hit a nerve. Fresh blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as Slade punched him across the face. Of course Dick that it wasn't completely true—Slade did have Wintergreen, after all. But the butler wasn't one who would deliberately jump into a fight to assist Slade. Although Nightwing was sure that Wintergreen had some military training he was a little old to be fighting. However, Nightwing only said that to piss Slade off. Nightwing dodged Slade's next flurry of attacks.

"A month ago you were asking me for friends," Slade said.

"That's because friends are important!" Nightwing shouted. "They're not like your Sladebots. They actually care for you. And no one should _ever_ have to ask for them."

Nightwing grimaced at this and wiped blood away from his face with the back of his hand. This was one of the reasons why he wanted to be separated from the Titans when he fought Slade. He knew that Slade would bring up things that Nightwing didn't want them to hear. While he trusted his friends with his life he didn't want to worry them anymore.

"Besides, back then I was still under the impression that I wouldn't be able to get away from you."

"Yet you used every bit of cunning you had to trick me."

 _"We were both trying to manipulate each other!"_ Nightwing exclaimed. "That kind of relationship never goes anywhere!"

This was frustrating. Even at this point Slade was still trying to mentally manipulate him. Although Nightwing made it clear that he wasn't listening to Slade anymore Slade still treated him like a kid.

"You shot me," Slade said. "If you really want to win this time around then get a gun and shoot me again."

Of course Slade would bring that up. Nightwing shut his eyes briefly. He still hadn't quite forgiven himself for shooting Slade. He had the chance to kill Slade and end the madness. If he had killed Slade that night then he wouldn't be here now, trying to take him down again. When Nightwing didn't respond Slade's voice turned into a smirk.

"Admit it, Dick: you've changed."

"Sure I did. But if I really became as ruthless as you then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"You're not going to kill me," Slade said. "You still don't have the guts for it."

"Neither will you," Nightwing hissed back. "I know you won't. You still think I'm a valuable invesetment."

That was the only guarantee he had that he wouldn't die tonight. So long as Slade still thought of him as a valuable tool then he didn't have to be afraid of death. Then again, the idea of being thought of as a tool pissed Nightwing off more than the idea that Slade could kill him.

"Well then, aren't we in a bit of a conundrum?" Slade asked, his voice pleasant. "If we won't kill each other, then what will happen?"

Slade delivered a swift uppercut to Nightwing's chin so forcefully that Nightwing dropped his sticks. As Nightwing righted himself Slade kicked the sticks out of the way. Without the sticks he didn't have anything to defend himself with. He felt Slade kick him in the chest as he tried to dive for the sticks. Slade stepped on Nightwing's outstretched hand. Nightwing couldn't help but winch as Slade put a little more weight on his hand. It wasn't enough to break his hand, but it still hurt.

"You can't have Daddy Bats finance your little vigilante act much longer," Slade said. "Once you run out of toys you can't function. I know how you work, Dick."

That was getting irritating. Not the fact that Slade kicked him, but the fact that Slade continued to call him Dick. Even though Dick made it clear that he had taken on a new identity Slade refused to call him Nightwing to his face. It wasn't just out of habit: Slade refused to acknowledge the fact that Dick had a new identity. He still refused to look at him as anything but his apprentice.

"Don't call me that," Nightwing hissed. "My name is Nightwing."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Slade stepped off of his hand. "Dick, stop this now. You won't win."

The younger man pushed himself to his feet. Nightwing was reminded of the day that Slade stopped calling him Robin. Over time Slade had stripped away his identity both as Robin and as Dick Grayson. Although Slade called him Dick he was never that to other people. Slade always introduced him as his "apprentice." No name. He wasn't even introduced by the name of Robin. Only when people asked for his name was he given one. Anger bubbled inside of Nightwing as he lunged towards Slade.

"Respect me enough to acknowledge that I'm through!" Nightwing exclaimed. "I'm not your apprentice."

Slade caught Nightwing's fist, grabbed his arm and threw Nightwing to the ground. "You are until I say otherwise."

"You can't do whatever you want anymore," Nightwing said. "You can't keep treating people like crap. I have the right to lead my life however I choose. Recognize that!"

Was that what he wanted? For Slade to acknowledge him as Nightwing? Deep down, Dick felt as though that was what he was really aiming for. Just as he felt he had to prove to Bruce that he could lead a team, so he had to prove to Slade that he could be a threat. That he didn't need training or anything else Slade claimed that he needed. Besides, this was different from proving himself to Batman: proving himself to Batman had been a personal goal, but not one he was obliged to do. For his own sake he _had_ to prove himself to Slade because it was a goal that Slade had given to him. If he didn't do it then Slade would never rest until Dick's "training" was complete. Even though Dick didn't like being Slade's apprentice he felt as though he needed to see the apprenticeship through. If Slade was simply beaten and dragged to jail then they wouldn't be able to finish this.

"You keep making the wrong decisions," Slade replied, "you're still a kid. You don't know what you want."

The wrong decisions…

Was this meeting a wrong decision? Nightwing understood that he had made some bad decisions in the past. Everyone did. But even if he did, who gave Slade the right to say that he knew what was right for Dick? For anyone?

 _He said that I was allowed to make mistakes,_ Nightwing thought, _that he was there to fix them. But what good is it if someone else continually fixes my mistakes? I need to learn how to do that on my own. That's the point of growing up, right? To learn from one's mistakes._

That's why Bruce allowed him to move to Jump City. Although Bruce would always be there to protect Dick he would never try to forcefully condition him to think a certain way. He would be there to give advice. He would be there to help along the way if Dick happened to make a mistake. In the end, though, Dick would always have the freedom to make his own decisions even if they were wrong.

"You keep saying that I'm not mature enough to make my own decisions," Nightwing growled. "But guess what: Batman trusted me enough not to follow me. He trusted me enough to let me leave Gotham to Jump. He trusted me to make my own mistakes and he trusted me to learn how to fix them myself. That's more opportunity than you've ever given me."

Even though Nightwing had the Titans backing him up he knew that he still couldn't afford to lose this battle. While he understood that calling in the Titans to help him would be a good thing he needed to prove one last thing to Slade: he needed Slade to acknowledge the fact that he was his own man.

"Goading me out of hiding with puerile jabs and puns wasn't exactly mature," Slade replied. "If recognition is what you want then you're still going to have to prove it to me."

What in God's name was Slade looking for? What would Nightwing have to do to prove to Slade that he had grown up?

Nightwing ducked as Slade threw another punch towards him and jabbed the mercenary in the ribs. Although Nightwing knew that he could end this fight soon if he called in the Titans he didn't want this to be over until Slade acknowledge his new identity.

Slade stumbled backwards from the blow. He teetered dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop. Before Slade tipped over the edge Nightwing reached out and grabbed his arm before he could fall. Nightwing leaned back and struggled to keep Slade's weight from pulling him down over the edge. For a moment Slade did nothing, his one eye widened in shock.

"You…saved me?" Slade asked.

"I'm not through with you yet."

Nightwing pulled Slade back onto the roof and shoved him away. Although he knew that this probably hadn't helped him assert his position as Nightwing he couldn't let Slade fall. Besides, he really wasn't finished with Slade yet. Nightwing punched Slade across the face. Before Slade could react Nightwing grabbed Slade's head and slammed it against a steel support beam of billboard advertisement. The mercenary slumped from the impact, momentarily dazed as he collapsed to the ground.

Once Slade was down Nightwing began to kick him. He kicked Slade in the face to knock him out, just as he had done before when he shot Slade. Despite himself, Nightwing had grown tired from the fight. If he didn't knock Slade out now to get a few minutes of rest Slade could turn the tables on him and defeat him. It was the only way to win.

 _It's the only way to win,_ he thought. _Right?_

He stopped once he realized that flecks of Slade's blood had splashed onto his face, hands and arms. Slade coughed and spat out blood. Slade didn't even have the strength to glare at him before passing out. Nightwing's shoulders slumped as he stood up. He had done enough. To his surprise, he didn't feel quite as angry or relieved as he thought that he would after beating Slade. Seeing Slade lying unconscious at his feet actually reminded him of what Slade had done to him.

 _I wanted to do this, right?_ Nightwing thought. _Or does this make me just as bad as he is?_

Deep down, Nightwing knew that it didn't make him as bad as Slade. However, he couldn't help but think that way. He had been flirting with that thin line between good and evil so often that it was becoming difficult to see what was right.

 _No, beating up someone isn't right,_ he thought, _beating up someone will ultimately not change the way he thinks…but it can become the first step._

That's where Slade got everything wrong: he tried to beat Dick into a mold. He tried to force him to be someone he wasn't. The times where Slade really got through to Dick were the times when he didn't beat him up. The times when Slade actually tried to connect with him by talking were the times Dick doubted himself. Minutes before Dick snatched the controller and ran away he had tried to talk to Slade. Nothing happened. Even when Dick agreed to cooperate Slade still refused to accept any other solution to the situation but his own.

 _It's because he knew that he had power over me, so why would he bother to change?_ Nightwing thought. _I only changed because it was necessary. I would have gone insane if I didn't._

For some reason, Nightwing felt conflicted. He wondered whether or not he should give Slade another chance. He thought back to everything that had happened between them over the past year. At one time he idealistically believed that Slade could change. Beating someone into the ground would do nothing to change the way someone thought, but with people like Slade it might just be the first step. Instead of doing something to restrain Slade, Nightwing sat on the rooftop, wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his head on his knees.

 **-BG-**

Gotham City

Bat Cave

Everyone in the Bat Cave sat in silence as they waited for news from Bludhaven. Barbara found herself getting antsy as she waited for news. The Bludhaven news footage didn't have anything new pop up in a while. The camera men didn't want to get too close to the fighting, which was a good thing.

Barbara pressed enter. Almost immediately footage from the inside of the warehouse popped up on screen. Four of the Titans were fighting off Sladebots. Although Dick was nowhere to be found—he was probably still fighting Slade—Barbara felt immensely relieved that someone was there to help him.

"I hacked into the security cameras so we can watch the fight," Barbara informed the others. "Dick you impish little troll…"

She found herself smiling as hope swelled in her chest. Why did Dick have to scare everyone like that? Why didn't he just tell everyone what his plan was? It would have made everyone a lot less stressed.

 _Because we would have tried to stop him,_ Barbara thought, _so he pretended to abandon us._

Just minutes ago the Bat Cave received a call from the Titans, who apparently decided to go to Bludhaven. They called to ask if Barbara knew where Dick was. At first Barbara felt unsure what to do. Both Bruce and Dick told her not to call certain people. But before Bruce or Dick could tell her not to let the Titans through she gave them Dick's coordinates. At that point she didn't care what Bruce or Dick would say.

"Bruce," Barbara said through the Bat communicator, "are you there?"

"Yes."

"He used himself as bait to ambush Slade," she said. "Bruce, did you know he was going to do this?"

"Deep down, I knew that he wouldn't abandon us completely," Bruce replied. "I suspected that he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't have beaten me down without a good reason. And in his letter to me he said that he 'trusts me most of all.' He knew that I would figure it out."

It was all about the trust, wasn't it? Although Dick hadn't shown his love or trust for Bruce in years he still trusted Bruce to figure things out. He trusted the Titans to follow him. And even though he manipulated everyone Barbara found that he couldn't get mad at him for doing that. She just couldn't.

"And the Titans?" Barbara asked. "How did they know to come? I thought Dick didn't tell anyone in his letters—"

"He knew that they would follow him. He put complete trust in his friends. So do I now."

Bruce trusted the Titans? Well, that was a first. He didn't really trust anyone these days, so hearing that from him surprised her. She knew that Bruce had never fully approved of the Titans when Dick formed the team a couple of years ago. Dick was much more inclined to trust people than Bruce, and even though she never asked Dick directly she knew that the kid had probably been hurt by the fact that Bruce didn't trust the Titans. Having Bruce say this now would mean the world to Dick.

"Bruce, aren't you hurt?" Barbara asked. "I can come pick you up—"

"Don't worry about me. Dick will find me once this is all over."

She didn't like being stuck in the middle of all this with nothing to do, but at least she could watch. Alfred turned up the volume of the Bludhaven news footage. In the few minutes that had passed nothing had happened. Barbara leaned back in her chair and began to tap the keyboard impatiently.

"You know," Barbara said, "I thought Bruce would yell at me for letting the Titans, but if Dick didn't have anyone else helping him I would have gone myself."

"Well," Alfred said, "Master Bruce never said anything about allowing the Titans to assist Master Dick."

"Yeah," Barbara replied. "He didn't say that."

Did Bruce know that the Titans were coming? Possibly. Barbara would have to ask later. But even if he didn't, how could he be sure that Dick set up everything right? Well, that probably didn't matter now. All three of them were just going to have to wait for Dick and the Titans to come out of this alive.

 **-BB-**

Bludhaven

A Warehouse

"Where did Nightwing go?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's fighting Slade," Cyborg replied. "I don't think it's a good idea to get between them."

Beast Boy agreed. Watching them fight was unnerving. Since Dick had escaped Beast Boy hadn't seen him fight crime. Dick's fighting style had definitely changed. Dick was a lot more aggressive now, and it was sort of scary—but at the same time cool—to watch. It was like watching Batman fight crime. It was so obvious that Dick had changed, even if Dick didn't realize it Beast Boy and the other Titans noticed. And Cyborg was right: getting in between them while they were fighting so viciously would only get them hurt.

"BB, look out!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy turned just in time to see the Sladebot rushing towards him. He transformed into a gorilla and punched it in the face. He winched as some of the live wires grazed his fist, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The Sladebot's lower body slumped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Is that the last of them?" he asked.

His jaw dropped as another wave of Sladebots came crashing down on them. Oh come on! Raven shot him a glare that clearly said, "you just had to ask."

"Just how many of these things did Slade lug out here?" Beast Boy demanded as he changed back to human form. "And why?"

"He was probably trying to ambush Nightwing," Raven said. "Once we finish with the Sladebots we should go up and help Nightwing take down Slade."

Everyone nodded. It was a good plan, and so much better than the ones they had come up with these past few months. With Dick back on their side there wasn't anything that could stop the Titans from finally bringing down Slade.

While Beast Boy wished that Nightwing would have let them fight Slade with him right away he understood that Nightwing would want to finish this battle himself. After everything that had happened Nightwing deserved to have a chance to get back at Slade. It was just that the Titans were so afraid of losing him again.

 _He's our friend,_ Beast Boy thought. _I don't want him to get hurt again._

But at the very least, if Dick failed to defeat Slade by himself then the Titans would come and assist him. Instead of fighting the bad guy alone just as he had done with Cinderblock Dick made sure that his friends were there to help him.

 **-SW-**

Bludhaven

A Warehouse

A few minutes later Slade groggily came back to consciousness. To his surprise he saw Nightwing sitting on the ground a few feet away from him, his back turned to Slade as he looked out over Bludhaven. Slade flexed his fingers and realized that Nightwing hadn't used the opportunity to subdue him. His hands weren't tied behind his back or handcuffed. Judging from the noise downstairs the Titans were still in the process of destroying his Sladebots.

"You're not going to tie me up and hand me over to the police?"

Dick's head turned at the sound of Slade's voice. Slade couldn't see his expression in the dim light, but he could tell that Dick was pretty calm. He stood up slowly, but Slade didn't move.

"Handing you over to the police wasn't my primary goal for tonight," Nightwing replied quietly. "What I really wanted was to talk to you."

"So…if your objective was to talk to me, then why did we fight?"

"Because it was the only way to get your attention."

Slade smirked and stood up. Dick went through all of that trouble just to get his attention? Just to talk to him in person?

"I'm flatte—"

Slade's words were cut short as Dick suddenly grabbed his neck. Since the kid's hand wasn't large enough to circle around Slade's neck he had to use both of his hands to crush Slade's windpipe.

"Look, Slade," Dick said, pulling Slade close to his face, "I'm a vigilante. I'm not bound by the law. As long as I don't get caught I can stomp you into the ground as much as I want."

"Do…it…then," Slade gasped. "I know you can kill me."

After a moment Dick snorted and shoved Slade away. The mercenary rubbed his neck. He knew that Dick wouldn't kill him, but then again the kid had shot him. He _was_ dangerous.

"So if all you wanted was an audience with me…what is it that you want to talk about?"

Perhaps Dick was still a little…unbalanced from the last time he was with Slade. Judging from what Slade had overheard from the Justice League communication most of the superhero community thought that Dick was just a tad bit mentally unbalanced. Besides, Slade didn't want to fight right now. If Dick wanted to talk, then he would talk. But Slade wouldn't allow himself to talk long enough for the Titans to catch up to them.

"I'm not going to hand you over to the police," Dick said, "and if you try anything stupid while I'm talking to you I won't hesitate to call the Titans up here."

Now _that_ surprised Slade. Wasn't the whole objective to put him in jail? What trickery was this? Slade shot Dick a strange side glance.

"Why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even people like you." Dick's frown deepened. "I'm not you, Slade. I won't kill you. But I'm not Batman either. I'm me. I'm going to give you the chance that you never gave me or anyone else."

That was an idea of the weak, but Slade didn't believe that Dick was weak. The kid had proved over and over again that he wasn't weak. Nightwing put away his escrima sticks and glared at Slade.

"Go to your family, Slade. Make things right between you and your real son. I'm not an adequate replacement for the son you lost. I never will be. Honestly, I felt as though I was being set up to fail because you made me take his place. I understand how it feels to lose someone you love. In those aspects we are similar. While nothing will ever excuse what you've done to me and other people, you can at least go out and do something worthwhile."

Completely stunned, Slade stared at the boy. Why would he be doing this? And why was Dick mentioning his family? In the short time they had been apart had Dick discovered all that he could about Slade's past?

"I know about your wife. I met your son." Nightwing peeled his mask away from his face. "Right here…right now…we're just two people. Not a hero and a villain. Hear me out, Slade: your living son misses you. While I could tell that he disapproves of your profession he loves you. You don't need me to replace your dead son. Go make amends with the one you still have, and be grateful that you have some family still alive."

After a moment Slade took off his own mask. Even though he felt as though Dick wasn't making the right decision he felt as though he too needed to take off his mask. Slade and Dick, not Deathstroke and Nightwing, needed to talk to each other.

"You have every right to shoot me and drag me to jail, so why don't you?"

If Slade were in Dick's position, then he certainly would have done something for revenge by now. Dick wouldn't take being controlled by anyone. Slade understood that feeling, so it baffled Slade that Dick wasn't doing that now. Dick merely looked at him.

"Just because I feel as though I have the right to do something doesn't mean that I have to do it. I'm giving you the chance that you never gave me or anyone else."

"The chance to do what?" Slade asked. "To walk away for a golden opportunity to better yourself?"

"The chance to make your own decision about your fate."

So…perhaps the boy wasn't a self-righteous little twerp after all. A year ago the boy would have done anything to get Slade arrested. But now he was willing to let Slade go. He was willing to take a risk. Although it was irritating to see that he still wouldn't kill or become a criminal mastermind Slade supposed that he had managed to change the boy's thinking just a little.

 _Maybe,_ Slade thought warily, _it was for my benefit as well as his._

"I'll make an arrangement with you, Slade: you stay away from Jump City I'll let you go. Don't take any more contracts. Just go to your real kid and be there for him."

Slade stood up and straightened. "You may come to regret this, Dick."

"Maybe I will, but there's good in you, Slade. I've seen it. The others…they won't see it. While I want to do nothing more than knock your teeth in for the horrible things you've done the police will probably keep you locked up for life or give you the death penalty. You'll never have the chance to see your son again."

This was a dumb move on Dick's part, but Slade found himself considering Dick's words. For the past few years he had been battling Adeline both inside and outside the courts just to see his son. When he encountered Joey in his old Haunt that was the first time he had seen his son in years. Slade really did want to see his son again...

"Using my family against me…maybe I have taught you something after all."

"I'm not threatening to kill your family like you threatened to kill mine."

So, it seemed as though Dick was determined to demonstrate that was unlike Slade. Even though Dick just proved that he could physically beat down Slade the mercenary wasn't sure if he approved of this move.

"Put your energy to something useful, Slade. I'm sure if you took the time to make amends with your wife and son you'll be surprised. I met Joey a few days ago. He's probably still in town. If you leave now you might still catch up to him. I know you have the capacity to not be a bad father. You're just an...awkward one, at times." Dick paused. "And you have a bad way of expressing your love."

This was idealistic and stupid. Surely Dick realized that Slade wouldn't actually stop being the villain? He wasn't that stupid. However, something in Dick's words got through to Slade. Despite the pain of his injuries Slade's face softened.

"Why are you doing this?" Slade asked.

"Because unlike my mentor, I see the good in other people. Even if you're the villain I would jump in front of a bullet to save your life because that's what heroes do." Dick's voice hardened. "Mark my words: I can't fully forgive you, but everyone deserves a second chance."

That heroism was going to get him killed one day. But perhaps that was the point. While Slade didn't approve of this attitude it was the one that Dick had adopted. There was nothing he could do now to stamp it out of him. Slade brushed dust off of his arm and looked at Nightwing.

"You won't get anywhere in the world thinking like that."

"Not all of us are trying to make a name for ourselves like you are. And considering your profession..." Dick trailed off. "I may have been born to perform for the center ring, but I won't let that kind of pride consume my life. I'm perfectly content with protecting my family. "

As someone who couldn't allow his professional standing to tarnish, Slade had a hard time understanding Dick's sentiments. There were so many things he could lecture the boy about. Letting someone go when he or she was obviously a threat wasn't something that he taught Dick to do. Slade was also sure that it wasn't something that Batman taught him either.

"You have no family."

"Shut it, Slade."

"Don't talk to me like that—"

 _"Go before I change my mind!"_ Dick shouted. "Unless, of course, you decide to do the right thing and stay here until the Titans catch up. If you do then I will take you to jail. But I don't expect you to do that. Not at all."

With all of the Titans here Slade wouldn't be able to win. Slade knew a defeat when he saw one, and even if he wasn't injured Slade wouldn't kill the kid now. Slade was also a bit annoyed that Dick was challenging him to leave. Well, it seemed as though Slade had no other choice. With the strength of the Titans behind Dick and considering Slade's current physical condition…well…that fight wouldn't last long. Slade realized that Dick was forcing him to admit defeat this way. Leaving at Dick's mercy was a tad bit more humiliating than being defeated in a fair fight.

"Then I guess this is where we shall depart," Slade said. "If you really insist on letting me go…"

"If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to take you down."

Ah, there was the boy he knew. Instead of making fun of him Slade shrugged indifferently.

"I would expect nothing less from you."

Hmm…

Dick chose to do this instead of beating him to the ground. Slade was completely disarmed. He couldn't shoot Dick if he wanted to. He wouldn't kill Dick…not now. He was still young. There would be plenty of opportunities in the future…that is, if Slade decided to continue searching for an apprentice.

"Another day, then, Nightwing."

Nightwing looked up at him, surprised. If the kid insisted on being treated like an adult, then Slade would do just that. Slade would no longer call him Dick to the boy's face. The sounds of the Titans shouting for Dick echoed in the warehouse. Nightwing didn't move as Slade slunk away. Before Slade dropped down to the fire escape he turned to look at Nightwing one last time.

"You've done well," Slade said. "You no longer hold the title of apprentice."

A flash of great surprise and relief crossed Nightwing's face. Ah, so that was what the boy had been waiting for: recognition of his new identity. Although Slade was reluctant to recognize Dick's new identity, the kid deserved it. Perhaps, deep down, Dick understood that Slade would never recognize Dick's independence unless Dick outsmarted Slade and defeated him in single combat.

"By acknowledging you as my equal you know that I won't hesitate to kill you if it suits my needs," Slade said.

"I know."

"That's quite sad, really. A waste of talent. We could have worked so well together."

Nightwing shook his head and jabbed a finger towards the fire escape.

"Get. Out."

Slade said nothing to this. He had a feeling that if he said something smart then Nightwing would change his mind and call in the Titans. If this was the end of their relationship as master and apprentice, then what was Slade really training him for? There was no doubt that they would clash in the future. No matter what either of them said or did the apprenticeship would always be between them, for better or for worse. As Slade walked away from the Titans he realized what Dick was to him now: a worthy foe.

While Slade respected Batman for his skills he also respected Nightwing for his potential to become someone like Batman and himself. If he was going to have an arch-nemesis, then Dick was worthy to fill those shoes. Slade had made sure of that. Slade limped away and climbed down the fire escape.

He looked up towards the rooftop and saw Raven come out onto the rooftop. Nightwing began to talk to her in a low voice. Slade couldn't hear what he was saying at this distance and was too far away to read his lips. What would Nightwing tell his team? Would he lie and tell them that Slade managed to escape? Or would he tell them the truth? Slade didn't know. At this point, though, he also didn't care.

 _He's moved on,_ Slade thought, _I helped shape him to be the man he is now._

He couldn't help but feel some pride. Criminals feared the new masked vigilante known as Nightwing, and Slade had helped shape the intimidation and assertiveness that Nightwing showed. Dick had been so much more than a capable apprentice. When Slade first blackmailed him into the apprenticeship he had only thought about training the kid. Over time, however, he realized that he was subconsciously trying to replace Grant's empty place.

Slade was too proud to admit that Dick was right: no one could ever take Grant's place. It was foolish to think that way. Slade had been quick to see the similarities between himself and Dick and hadn't even considered their differences. Although Dick and Grant were similar they were also incredibly different. Training Dick was so different from training Grant...perhaps Slade had been foolish to delude himself into thinking that he could replace Grant's empty place.

Although it was a pity that Dick decided to stay a vigilante at least he would be putting his training to some use. Slade knew that Dick wouldn't want to hear Slade say that he was proud. He didn't want Slade's praise.

 _In a way, he did what I asked him to do,_ Slade thought. _He went through all of my training. He learned enough to outsmart me and to beat me. I have to at least give him credit for that._

Slade smiled to himself. Perhaps this apprenticeship hadn't been a waste of time after all. Eventually, the apprentice had to surpass the master. Nightwing would take his own path with the training that Slade gave him. Since Nightwing could take care of himself now Slade wouldn't be able to make him think anything else otherwise. Slade winched as he walked along the empty street.

He would have to recuperate. Once he did that then he would go back to Jump City, but not before he completed some unfinished business here. For the first time in months Slade found that he was quite uninterested in going after Dick again. He had proved himself, it would be fruitless to try to train him again. Slade placed his mask over his face again. The next time that the two would face each other would be as arch-enemies, not as a master and an apprentice.

"Good job, kid."

* * *

 **A/N:**

AHAHA. AND YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT THAT I COULDN'T THROW ANOTHER TWIST AT YOU.

Ok, so before you ask WHY Dick let him go, I wanted to say this: his personality has changed. At the beginning of the story he had a pretty black-and-white view of the world. Now that worldview's been muddled. I hope I managed to make this beliveable. If you think that this is a little OOC tell me, but here's a little explanation of my reasoning down below:

I thought about turning Dick evil, but in the end I didn't do that. While he is "good" he still retains some of the feelings he harbored while training under Slade. Earlier in the fic he learned, to a certain extent, how to trust Slade. At times he even got along with Slade and forgot that Slade was the villain. Dick has acknowledged the fact that he's recognized Slade as just another human being instead of an evil criminal, and because of that he has allowed Slade one last chance to change.

Again, I don't consider Slade the villain here. He's a person with motivations just like everyone else. Originally, Dick was supposed to win and everyone would be happy again. But then I thought, "almost every single apprentice story out there is like that. Everything is back to status quo. Why should I do that? Why does the good guy have to win all the time? Why can't Slade also have a second chance?" These questions prompted me to make this decision to give Dick a new identity and to have him let Slade go. I felt as though having the cliché "happy ending" where the good guys win and the bad guys lose wouldn't cut it with this story. I decided around chapter 20 that this was how the climax of this story was going to play out.

Ultimately, this is a story about two people. It's not about a hero and a villain. A bunch of you said that my characterization of Slade is much different than how anyone else writes him…that I made him human. To tell you the truth, it never occurred to me to write him any other way. Writing him as a purely evil character would have been so boring for me to write. Why can't Slade have character development? True, I've probably become a little too attached to Slade's character, but whatever. He's cool too.

Also, I felt as though the actual apprenticeship should have its own ending. Why can't Dick complete the apprenticeship for once in fanfiction?

There are a couple more chapters to go, so hang tight, folks.

And…review!


	39. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Except for the surviving OC.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Except for the surviving OC.

 **A/N:**

HEY GUYS! IT'S NOT THE END UNTIL I WRITE THE WORDS "THE END."

I know that I'm posting/updating fairly quickly, but I am leaving the country on Friday morning. I wrote this chapter and the next one simultaneously with Chapter 38, so it's not as if I've been scrambling to finish it.

Also, have you guys heard what DC comics is doing? THEY'RE DUMPING ALL CURRENT CONTINUITY AND STARTING OVER AT ISSUE 1.

…

My friends and I are displeased. D:

I'm gonna get a job over there and fix everything.

* * *

Chapter 39: Home

 **-Rae-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

"Well," Cyborg said, "that's the last of them."

The four Titans stood in a clump as they surveyed the damage that they did to the Sladebots. There were so many…Slade must have been really paranoid about losing. As the Titans began to search the warehouse for any other Sladebot Raven stood alone, her mind reaching out to Dick just to make sure that he was ok. Something seemed different…

Raven only sensed one person on the rooftop. Why would there be only one person up there? Without telling the others she teleported to the rooftop to see who it was. After looking around she caught sight of Nightwing sitting on the edge of the rooftop. There was no sign of Slade anywhere. Hesitantly, she stepped towards Nightwing.

"Nightwing," she said. "Where's Slade?"

"Slade got away."

Why did he sound so calm about it? If anything, Raven expected him to be angry. This wasn't the Dick that Raven knew. Maybe he had changed a lot more than Raven realized. Still, she continued to question him.

"Why didn't you call us for backup?" Raven. "Let's go track him down now."

Nightwing didn't move. He just sat there, unresponsive, looking out to the city. She got the sense that he didn't want to talk. Something suddenly clicked in Raven's mind.

"He didn't escape, did he?" Raven asked quietly. "You let him go."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. Raven became surprised when she noticed that Nightwing didn't have his mask on. He clutched his mask tightly in his fist. She didn't need to read his mind to know that what she said was true. The expression on his face said it all.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Even though she had plenty of practice hiding her emotions, she still had difficulty hiding her shock. A part of her couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Didn't he want to capture Slade? Didn't he want Slade to be brought to justice?

 _No,_ she thought, _he never said that he wanted to bring Slade to justice. He only said that he had unfinished business to attend to._

Had Dick intended to let Slade go all along? Or did that just happen on the spur of the moment? Raven couldn't be sure. She didn't know if Dick would be willing to answer that question now or not.

"Slade won't be bothering us for a while," he said. "I know he's still out there. I know what he's going to do."

This didn't make any sense. Dick had worked so hard to attract Slade's attention…worked so hard to manipulate everyone around him…so why would he let Slade go in the end? Raven wouldn't have done that.

"Aren't you worried about what he's going to do now?"

"Eventually everyone will realize that I let Slade go. I gave Slade the choice to stay and be arrested or to go back to his family. But...I...he...Slade left like the coward that he is. "

"Do you believe that he is a coward?"

"In some aspects, yes." Nightwing turned his head back to Bludhaven. "But then again, so am I in some ways."

 _Does this mean that Dick respects him in some ways?_ Raven asked herself. _It is possible…_

Yes, it was, but Raven hadn't even considered that possibility. Why should she? Maybe it was similar to the idea that Raven respected the awesome power that her father held, but that didn't mean that she respected him as her father. Was that the same way that Dick felt towards Slade? Or was it something else?

"Why did you let him go?"

"Because he's human too. He deserves a second chance."

A second chance? Slade? Raven couldn't believe that these words were coming out of Dick's mouth.

"But after everything he's done to you—"

"I can't fully forgive him. But I tried to help him. Whether or not he takes my advice is up to him."

Raven didn't know how to take any of this. Of course, she was of the opinion that Dick should have stopped Slade. She thought that the Titans should hunt down Slade and arrest him now, with or without Dick's permission. Then again, it was only natural that Dick should have a say in Slade's fate. If he wanted to give Slade another chance…then that was his choice. He was their leader, after all.

Despite this logical reasoning, she felt uneasy about his decision. Nightwing turned towards her and took Raven's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Raven. If he shows his face again in Jump I'm not holding back. Next time we're not holding back."

It was a lot more complicated than that. Raven could tell. Unless Dick decided to open up more to her she knew that it would be difficult to get the full story out of him. However, she could tell that he wasn't crazy. It was his decision. No matter how much any of them disapproved they would all just have to deal with it.

Raven was suddenly glad that she had been the one to meet him up here. As the only Titan to have experienced his memories she could understand him better than the others. She could help him explain his reasoning to the others.

"Do you really believe that you can change the way he thinks?" Raven asked. "He's evil. What he's done to all of us is evil."

Dick sighed. Perhaps he understood that he was being too idealistic. Raven sensed no mental instability within his mind. He was fully aware of what he had done and was fully aware of the consequences of his actions. He let go of her hand.

"He's certainly changed the way I think about the world. Who's to say that I didn't get through to him as well?"

Raven said nothing. Although there were a lot of things she wanted to say to him she knew that now wasn't the time to lecture him for his decision. Dick's relationship with Slade was obviously a lot more complex than any of the Titans could possibly realize right now. Dick still had some issues he needed to work out on his own. Besides, Dick did understand Slade much better than the others ever could. Who was to say that Slade hadn't also changed?

She heard the other Titans beginning to come up the stairs towards the roof. She considered informing them all at once that Dick allowed Slade to escape, but then she thought better of it. He knew what he was doing. She would let him tell them.

"Raven, I learned how to defeat the man under the mask," Nightwing said quietly. "Without that mask, he's just like the rest of us. I'm not crazy, I'm just being honest. When he wasn't acting psychotic I detected some kindness on his part. He wanted me to replace something that can never be properly replaced. While I understand that he's hurt me and others, I can't let that hatred take over my life."

"I never said that you were crazy. Will you let your feelings get in the way if we have to fight him again?" Raven asked.

"No. I've completed my training. I'm no longer his apprentice."

"What?"

"He told me that I'm no longer his apprentice. He acknowledged me as Nightwing." Dick sighed. "I know that I didn't have to seek out his approval, but I felt as though I had to prove myself to him."

 _So,_ Raven thought, _that's what Dick meant by "unfinished business." He felt obliged to complete the training he started with Slade. That's why he went out to Bludhaven and started to control the crime in the city. It was one last test…_

He didn't say anything more to her. Nightwing became lost in his own thoughts. It made sense that Dick felt obliged to see the apprenticeship all the way to the end. Nine months away from his friends was a long time. He had spent so much time training and so much time spent getting to know Slade that he couldn't just let it go without bringing some sort of closure to their relationship. She knew that she would never completely understand what went on between them during those nine months, but perhaps the two of them had grown to respect each other.

Despite the blood and the bruises on his face, Nightwing smiled as he caught sight of his friends. He didn't bother putting his mask back on for some reason.

"Where's Slade?" Cyborg demanded.

Before Nightwing could respond Raven opened her mouth. "He got away."

Everyone looked at her. She could feel Nightwing's questioning thoughts gently probing at her mind. He still thought that Raven didn't quite understand or accept his reasoning, so why was she defending him now?

 _Because you're my friend,_ Raven thought, _you've done so much to protect us._

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, we need to kick the butt!" Starfire exclaimed.

"He got away," Nightwing said. "I just…happened to slip up."

Somehow, Raven got the sense that the Titans knew what Dick was talking about. Their faces fell as each Titan made the connection in their minds.

"Did you let him go?" Cyborg asked.

"Perhaps."

They all wanted to ask him the same question: why? But none of them asked. None of them wanted to ruin their friendship with Dick. Perhaps, though, in time they would understand. As they stood there in silence he shrugged, his rueful smile never fading from his face.

"There will be another time to catch him. I'm here with you guys, and that's all that matters." He held out his arms. "I'm ready for that group hug now."

At first the Titans said nothing. Then Raven realized something: Dick could let Slade go. He had dropped his obsessive behavior and was willing to spend time with his friends. That's what he was trying to do now. Starfire made the first move. She stepped forward and hugged. After a moment the others soon followed. Reluctantly, Raven joined the others as they all enveloped him in a group hug. While Raven knew that Dick wouldn't be quite the way he used to be she now understood that he would get over this. Despite everything that had happened to him and them, he would come out with a wide smile on his face.

 **-BW-**

Bludhaven

Downtown

Batman waited in downtown Bludhaven for the fight to finish. Because Dick really hurt him Batman couldn't move far without pain exploding in his injured leg. He knew that he would be vulnerable just being in downtown Bludhaven on Halloween, but Batman had to wait for Dick to come back.

Once he regained consciousness he found an inconspicuous place to hide near the warehouse where Nightwing and Slade were fighting. It was probably a good thing that everyone's attention was on Slade and Nightwing. If some Bludhaven criminals found Batman in this state…

He grimaced at the thought. However, he waited patiently in the darkness for Nightwing and the Titans to return. He had Alfred and Barbara feed him information about the battle through his communicator. He snapped to attention as Alfred called him.

"It seems as though the Titans have won," Alfred said. "I'll give them your location so that they may find you."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Batman turned off his communicator. Even though Alfred said that the Titans won…what would happen now? It was likely that they captured Slade. Although Batman didn't want a bunch of kids to deal with Slade he was originally their enemy. Batman had to trust them. He looked up as he heard someone approach him.

"Are you all right, Batman?"

Nightwing and the Titans stood in front of him. There was dried blood on Dick's face, but other than that he looked fine. Nightwing didn't even have to say anything for Batman to notice that Slade was not with them. However, in that moment Batman didn't even care about Slade escaping. There would always be time to go after him. A wave of overwhelming relief took over him as he saw Dick standing before him.

"I'm fine," he replied. "What happened to Slade?"

Nightwing looked straight at him. For some reason Bruce got the sense that Dick was testing him. Almost at once Batman was sure that he was going to hear something that he wouldn't like.

"I let him go."

There was silence as Batman digested this.

"I know you probably don't approve, but I did beat him," Nightwing said, "and I—"

Batman pulled Dick into a tight hug. He didn't want to hear Dick apologizing again. After waiting for hours in agony Bruce didn't care about Slade. Dick was alive. The Titans were alive. That was all that mattered to him.

"Oh my God," Batman said, "don't e _ver_ scare me like that again!"

Instead of rejecting his hug or breaking down Dick returned the hug. The idiot kid…why did he have to scare them all like that? Hunting down a villain was far less important than making sure that Dick was all right.

Dick laughed. "Thanks for backing me up, Batman. Thank you for trusting me."

"Nightwing," Bruce said. "I've always trusted you."

In fact, Bruce felt pride swell within him. While Dick could have done this in a more graceful way, he had called for help when he needed it. He had managed to outsmart Slade. He had even managed to outsmart Batman. Bruce didn't mind that in the least. Dick looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I hope I didn't rough you up too badly," Dick said. "Sorry, but I had to do that."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Bruce winched as he put weight on his leg. "Although I think I hurt my foot. Besides, you managed to fool Slade. Don't worry about me."

Dick looked towards his friends. Bruce felt sorry that he hadn't trusted the Titans before. They were his friends. They deserved Dick's trust. They deserved Bruce's trust. Dick slung Batman's arm around his shoulders and helped Bruce hobble along to the Batmobile even though Bruce never asked for help.

"I think I'm ready to go back to Gotham," Dick said. "Barbara will probably be ready to kill me when we get back."

"She's just worried, just like we all were."

Batman sat down in the passenger's seat. Dick stood there, probably wondering why Batman chose to take the passenger's seat.

"You can drive," Batman said, tossing him the keys to the Batmobile.

"Are you serious?" Nightwing asked. "I…"

"Dude," Beast Boy said, slinging an arm around Nightwing's shoulders. "Don't question it. Just do it."

Batman smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Come on," he said, "let's go home. All of us."

 **-DG-**

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

He sat in the Bat Cave, his legs dangling over the edge of the medical gurney as Alfred worked on his scrapes and bruises. When Batman, Nightwing and the Titans came back to Wayne Manor Dick insisted that Bruce be treated first. While Bruce got patched up Dick collapsed on his bed (still in his Nightwing costume) and slept for a couple of hours.

"I suppose Master Bruce already told you this, but don't do anything like that again," Alfred said, gently pressing down on the bruises on Dick's side. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Ouch!" Dick winched as he touched a bruise on side. "Sorry, Alfie. But I planned to come back all along. I'm sorry I scared everyone."

He glanced at the clock. The others had gone to bed a long time ago at Dick's insistence. He didn't want them to stay up for him, but it was now early morning. Raven might be up, but the time difference might have thrown everyone off a little. Alfred put one last bandage on a particularly bad scrape.

"Ok, you're done," Alfred said.

"Good. Sometimes I feel like you're deliberately torturing me." He smiled to show that it was a joke. He pulled on a shirt and rolled his shoulders back. "Thanks a lot, Alfred."

Alfred smiled back. "It's good to have you home, Master Dick."

"It's good to be home."

"So what are you going to do now, Master Dick?"

"Oh…I don't know," Dick replied. "I guess I'll just relax a little."

For once, he didn't want to think about what he had to do. It was nice not being pressured to do anything. He had no obligation to continue battling crime in Bludhaven or Gotham or even Jump. While the press speculated that he had returned it seemed as though no one really knew who won in Bludhaven. When Dick would return to crime-fighting it would be with an even bigger bang. He would talk to the press and acknowledge the rumors that he was the missing Robin.

However, he knew that there would always be that little voice of doubt in the back of his mind about his decision to let Slade go Dick was confident that Slade wouldn't come after him for a while. If Slade ever did come after him again then it wouldn't be to get him back as an apprentice. It would either be for revenge or because of another contract.

 _Slade usually won't come after anyone unless it's for a contract,_ Dick thought. _But now that he pissed off the entire cape community he just lost potential employers._

Slade wasn't like the other villains. If it suited his needs, Slade would accept a contract from a Justice League member. It wouldn't be beneath him to do something like that. But now that Dick knew everything about Slade's criminal empire it would be easy to continue dissolving it.

"You'll be staying in Gotham, I presume?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. I need to be here for a while. I won't do anything rash for a while. I promise."

He smiled at Alfred. He really needed to be at home now. After defeating Slade in Bludhaven he needed to get back to a normal life. Now that Slade had recognized him and Bruce trusted him and the Titans he felt content. Everything was the way it should be.

"Alfred, you've been up nearly all night," Dick said. "I don't want you overworking yourself. You should go to bed."

"Promise you won't slip out while I'm gone?"

"I promise."

They hugged. Alfred went up the stairs to his room, leaving Dick behind in the Bat Cave. Dick wandered around the Bat Cave. It had been a couple of years since he had been here. Although he had stopped by Wayne Manor to pick up his motorcycle and some money he hadn't actually gotten a chance to take a look around. Although he felt tired he wanted to look around.

"He's changed a few things…" Dick said quietly to himself.

For one, the technology was different. Bruce had updated the technology while he was away. It was sort of eerie being the only one awake at this hour. The whole house was much too quiet except for the soft humming of the Bat Computer, but Dick didn't mind. He liked the peace and quiet. He touched the keyboard lightly.

 _I'm home again._

As his head turned up at the sudden sound of the bats rustling on the roof of the cave Dick realized that it was the first time he had been home anywhere. This was the place where it all began: this was where Bruce first revealed his secret identity to Dick. This was the place where Dick made his vow of justice by candlelight. This place held so much history…so many memories that he wouldn't take back for the world. Dick walked up the long flight of stairs to Wayne Manor.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he almost ran into Jared. Dick blinked in surprise. The kid was down here already? And in Gotham? And what was he doing up so early in the morning? As he looked up at Jared he saw that the kid didn't look too happy.

"Slade got away," Jared said.

Dick merely looked at him. He knew that everyone would find out soon enough. Perhaps Jared suspected that Dick had let Slade go even if no one told him.

"I can handle the fact that he got away," Dick said. "Can you?"

"He murdered my dad. He's still out there. Still alive."

Dick could hear the bitterness in Jared's voice. He hadn't even begun to realize just how much Jared hated Slade now. Considering all that had happened, Jared did have a good reason for it.

"If we're going to have a friendship based on our mutual hatred of Slade, then it isn't much of a friendship at all."

Jared's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything to that. Yes, there was no doubt that Slade deserved to be in jail. But there would be time to catch him another day. Right now Dick wanted to spend time with the people he loved. Worrying and obsessing about Slade would only get in the way of what was really important.

"Don't become what Bruce and I have become," Dick said. "Being a masked vigilante isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's more trouble than it's worth."

"I wasn't even thinking about that."

"It was just a warning."

He hoped that Jared wouldn't do anything stupid. Dick did feel a little guilty that he didn't tell Jared right off the bat that he let Slade go. The kid had helped him because he thought that Dick would put Slade in jail. Dick failed—or rather, decided not to—do that. However, it was necessary to do that in order to trick Slade.

"I want him in jail."

"Harboring hatred doesn't do anyone any good," Dick said, "I mean, look at Bruce…well, he's always brooding. Besides, I don't think your dad would want you to consider revenge..."

He trailed off. Even though he hadn't known Holden well Dick got the sense that he wasn't the kind of man who would go out for revenge. Bruce, on the other hand, was driven by his parents' murders in Crime Ally. At times he could be so cold and brooding…and Dick understood that Bruce didn't want him to grow up like that. He wanted Dick to have the childhood that he never had.

Jared looked at him for a long time, as though considering his response. After everything they had done to help each other they had no reason to dislike each other. If Jared was going to hate him for this then it would be a stupid reason to hate. Dick hoped that Jared wouldn't hate him for letting Slade go. Eventually Jared looked away.

"I have my own crap to deal with," Jared said. "I'll be seeing you around, I guess."

Jared walked by him without a backwards glance. From experience Dick knew that Jared would have a hard time letting this go, but he would get over it in time. He had family he could go to. He would be fine. If not…Dick shook his head. He couldn't afford to worry about that.

He continued walking until he came to one of the living rooms in Wayne Manor. He was surprised to see that the room was full. The Titans had assembled here despite the early hour. Dick knew that none of them approved of his decision to let Slade go, but Raven was the only one who understood his reasoning for letting Slade go. None of the others had commented on his decision yet. Starfire stood up as Dick entered the room.

"Dick, are you the OK?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine, Kory," he replied. "I'm more than fine, actually."

His tangled his fingers with Starfire's. Although he did tell her that he didn't want to start a relationship right now that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy her company. She blushed, smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Dick was reminded that he was here with friends. He no longer had to pretend that he didn't want to be with them to protect them from harm. This was his reality. He didn't ever want to let go of her hand.

"Mr. Haley's Circus has a performance later today," Dick said, "I have tickets. We should go."

"The circus?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I think it's time that I stop you guys lies. I grew up in that circus." He smiled. "Hey Gar, I have a friend there named Zitka that I think you'll like to meet."

"I'll come too."

Dick turned his head and found Bruce standing in the room with them. Even though he was hurt he supported himself with a crutch. For a moment Dick couldn't speak. Everyone was there with him. All of his friends and the people he had made his family. For once, there was no animosity between him and Bruce now. He nodded, unable to find the right words to say.

 **-JW-**

Gotham City

Gotham City Airport

He glanced up to see when his flight was going to take off. It had been a week since Nightwing and Deathstroke's big battle in Bludhaven. After sticking around Gotham for a few nights Joey decided that it was time to leave. His mother was worried enough as it was already. He had about ten minutes before his flight started boarding. He would be fine.

Joey turned his attention back to the book he was reading, many thoughts wandering at the back of his mind. He wasn't sure if coming to Gotham had been the best thing to do, but he wanted to talk to Dick. He had done that, so now he was going back home. He continued to read until he noticed a shadow falling over the pages of his book.

Joey started and dropped his book as he saw his father standing next to him. If he could have made a noise then he would have. People shot him curious glances as he tried not to fall out of his seat. Getting a hold of himself, Joey signed calmly to his father.

 _"Dad?"_

How did Slade get into the terminal without a ticket? Besides, didn't Dick move to bring Slade to justice? What had happened? Slade should be in jail by now.

His father was dressed in civilian clothing. Slade looked worn down, but he still held an air of assertiveness. As people passed by they shot him a second glance. Not just because of the eye patch, but because of the many bruises on his face. It was obvious that Slade recently got into a fist fight with someone. Joey didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Hi, Joey," Slade said. "I heard you were flying out today. I thought I'd stop by and see you off."

Joey found himself backing away. He didn't want to see his father now. The fact that Slade didn't even ask if Joey wanted to see him first irritated him.

 _"You should leave,"_ Joey signed. _"You shouldn't be here."_

Joey didn't even bothering calling the airport security. They wouldn't be able to catch him. Joey also knew that the Titans were still in town. His hand drifted towards his pocket. They were just a phone call away…

"Am I allowed to see my son off home?"

Joey looked at him for a long time. Why here? Why now? If Slade really cared for him then Slade wouldn't have gone off on that whole apprenticeship thing. Slade would have put more effort into connecting with Joey and his mother. Besides, what could he say to that?

 _"I don't want you here."_

Joey picked up his bag and began to walk away. He didn't want to fight his own father. Not in the airport where everyone could see. Joey knew that his father wasn't looking for a fight, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. They weren't exactly on friendly terms, but neither were they enemies. He heard Slade following him.

"I came all this way to see you."

Joey looked up at him. Unlike his mother, he could forgive his mother for the Jackal incident. Slade cared for him, but he just expressed it in different ways. Because of his big heart Joey wanted to trust his father. But still, Slade was a mercenary.

 _"Don't you have business being the big bad villain?"_ Joey asked. _"You don't have time for people like me."_

If Joey could have used a bitter tone of voice, then he would have. After the Jackal incident Slade distanced himself even further from his family. He poured himself fully in his work and ignored them. Even as a kid Joey noticed that.

"That's not true," Slade replied. "I care about you. Your mother just makes it hard for me to show that I care about you."

 _"Your job was always more important,"_ Joey said. _"Why did you pick Grayson as your apprentice?"_

"Why? Did you want to be trained as that?" Slade asked. "Do you really want that to be your life?"

Joey's eyes widened in shock as Slade's words sunk in. Although Joey didn't want to be trained as an assassin he had resented the fact that Grant was closer to Slade than he was. When he heard about Dick being Slade's new apprentice Joey didn't know what to think. All at once he felt a mixture of emotions. He felt angry that Slade was hurting someone. He also felt angry that Slade completely ignored his real son and picked a replacement.

"Grayson had the capacity to handle it," Slade said, "it was hard enough training Grant…do you think that I want to put myself through training a third kid to kill?"

 _"So you felt that you could hurt someone else but not me?"_ Joey asked. _"Your logic is messed up, Dad."_

"I needed someone to take over my empire. I don't want that person to be you. Can't you appreciate that?"

 _"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt people, especially not someone you wanted as an heir."_

Honestly, how else did Slade expect Dick to act? If you treated anything with disrespect eventually he or she would fight back. Joey continued to sign angrily.

" _You always cared more about Grant than m—"_

Slade pulled him into a hug before Joey could finish his sentence. If his mother were here then she wouldn't approve of this. But Slade was still his father…Slade still cared for him. Or did he?

"I never favored you more than Grant," Slade said. "I love you just as much."

 _Is that what I've been worried about?_ Joey thought. _Is that why I'm mad at him?_

Still enveloped in the hug, Joey couldn't sign back.

"I know your mother hates me for putting you in danger," Slade said, "that I put my profession before your safety…but I came to save you, Joey. I would have never let him kill you. Never in a million lifetimes."

Joey swallowed back sudden tears. Memories of his childhood played back in his mind. After everything that had happened…

 _I want my dad back,_ he thought, _I don't want him to be a mercenary anymore._

But could a few kind words and a hug fix this dysfunctional family? He wanted everything to be back to normal, but he knew that it would never be normal again. But for this one moment Joey let himself forget that as he hugged back.

"I'd like to see you more often, kiddo," Slade said quietly. "I'm not a bad guy."

They broke apart. Joey didn't know what to say. After everything his father had done Joey didn't know how to take any of this.

 _How can I trust him?_ Joey thought. _He's hurt so many people on purpose…_

Slade had never done anything to hurt him. Slade had chosen someone else to take his place as a mercenary because he didn't want Joey to get hurt. While Joey could appreciate the thought put into it he knew that it was still messed up. The way his father treated Dick wasn't way Slade should treat anyone. Besides, Dick didn't ask to be trained as an assassin.

 _No,_ Joey thought, _this family can't be fixed. Not after everything's that happened. But we can always try..._

"Say hello to your mother for me."

Slowly, Joey nodded. What else could he say? What else could he do? Reject Slade as his father? No, he couldn't do that. Although Joey knew where his moral lay he still loved Slade. Before anyone else in the family knew about Slade's career as an assassin Slade had demonstrated his love in other ways. His mom wouldn't be too pleased that Slade went to the airport to see him off home.

"10am flight to Jump City now boarding," the flight attendant announced. "Please have your boarding passes ready."

It was time to go.

Joey picked up his suitcase and backpack. He didn't check any luggage in so that he could save money. He hoped that Slade wasn't taking this flight back to Jump City. Then again, Slade probably had his own private jet that he stole from someone to ride in.

 _"What are you going to do now?"_

"I'm still receiving contracts," Slade replied, "I'll still be working. I'll see you around, then."

 _So, you still haven't changed that part of you._

Joey hitched his backpack higher on his shoulders and looked at his dad one last time before disappearing onto the plane. He sighed and shook his head. His mother was right: Slade couldn't change. But now that didn't matter. Joey didn't even sign goodbye. There were other things he was going to do once he got back to California, things that had nothing to do with his father.

He was going home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

IT'S NOT OVER YET, GUYS. One more chapter to go.

Also, if any of you want to submit more fanart, submit it while I'm gone! I was bored one night and decided to put all of the fanart you guys sent me and made a video. So if you want your stuff to be in the video send it to me in a PM while I'm away! Or if you don't want your stuff in the video then tell me. I'll upload it to YouTube when I come back to the US. :D

Also, I have turned off my beta reading profile. I ask all people I'm beta reading for/will beta read for to hold onto their chapters for now.

And…review!


	40. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

 **A/N:**

I really don't want to post this chapter. I don't want this to be over…

Mellow: SHH I MADE THE VIDEO INITIALLY FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT SO THAT I COULD LOOK AT ALL OF YOUR GUYS' PICTURES AT ONCE AND SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KEEP CLICKING ON DIFFERENT LINKS TO LOOK AT THEM. It was going to languish forever on my computer and then I thought, "Oh what the Hell might as well upload it to Youtube Trololo. Or maybe I'll just keep it forever on my laptop because I'll forget LOL. I don't know how else to show my appreciation for you guys who took the time to do artwork.

* * *

Chapter 40: Flying

4 Years Later

 **-DG-**

Bludhaven

Bludhaven Police Department

Like any other afternoon in Bludhaven it was cloudy, although it wasn't because of the city smog. Ever since Nightwing came in the city began to clean itself up. Well, it was in the process of becoming a better place. At least all of the street lamps had new light bulbs now. Dick stepped out onto the street, his head pounding from the latest lecture. He felt tired, but after he drank a cup of coffee from the nearest coffee shop he would be fine.

Learning with a group of people was a lot different than he remembered. However, it had been a while since he had been in a normal classroom setting. He had learned most of what he knew now through…private tutoring. It had been a challenge integrating himself back into a normal life and normal society, but he got by.

 _I have more field practice tomorrow,_ he reminded himself. _God, I don't want to do that over again, but I can't tell Amy that I don't need it…_

It scared him that he could handle a gun so easily even after four years. Dick had to pretend that he didn't know how to fire a gun, but he suspected that Officer Amy Rohrbach knew better. The others in his class already suspected that he had some hard street lessons.

 _Well,_ he though dryly, _that's a bit of an understatement._

He felt his cell phone vibrating. He stopped walking and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Dick glanced at the caller id and flipped open his phone.

"Hey Roy, what's up?" he asked.

He stopped walking and leaned against the wall of the Bludhaven Police Department. He cupped a hand over his other ear as his classmates filed out of the building, all of them talking loudly. One of the guys tried to tell him that they were all heading up to a bar later that evening to socialize, but Dick waved him off.

"Sure, Roy, I'll babysit Lian," Dick said. "I'd love to. I'll be over later tonight once I'm down with my shift."

Dick shut off his cell phone. It would be great to see Roy and Lian again. He stood on the street outside of the Bludhaven Police Department, dressed neatly in his police uniform. Although he was still going through training he still dressed neatly to impress his future employers. Well, all cadets wore the same thing: dark pants and a blue, short-sleeved collar shirt. He put his cell phone away and sighed.

 _I still can't believe that I'm babysitting Roy's kid,_ Dick thought. _Time has flown by so quickly. I love her as if she were really my niece._

He laughed to himself as he remembered Ollie's reaction to the newest addition to the family. Dick himself had been a bit shocked to discover who Lian's mother was, but he knew that he wasn't to criticize Roy's choice of lover.

 _He saw the human side of her,_ he thought, _even though she's an assassin she's still human. She's still capable of love._

Over the past four years he found himself closer to Roy and Wally, as well as Donna. He found that he grew especially close to Roy. Although no one ever questioned his decision to let Slade go to his face Dick knew that they were all wondering why. Roy was one of the few who understood Dick's decision. Even though he thought it was a dumb idea to let Slade go he understood how Dick could see the human side of Slade.

Once he got back from Bludhaven that Halloween night he made sure that he reached out to other people in the superhero community that he hadn't talked to in a long while. And, of course, he had made new friends along the way.

"I see you dropped out of college."

Dick didn't even have to turn to see who it was. He recognized the voice almost at once. Why wouldn't he? He found himself turning to face Slade. The mercenary stood a few feet away, dressed in civilian clothing. Dick made sure that his face didn't show any sign of surprise. It had been four years since he had last met Slade alone. Those four years apart hadn't done anything to quell Dick's animosity towards the man.

"I see you haven't changed much, Slade."

Well, Slade did look a little older. More lines had appeared on his face. Dick suddenly realized that Slade was probably a lot older than Bruce, judging from the white hair. Still, that didn't mean that he was any less dangerous. Dick felt himself tensing a little.

"So why aren't you in school anymore, Grayson?"

"College wasn't for me. Besides, I'm still a little…" he trailed off. Why was he answering Slade's question? "People still ask me questions about the time Dick Grayson went missing. It got old really fast."

Besides, being a vigilante and a college student wasn't the best thing in the world. And since he was the heir to Wayne Enterprises people paid attention to him, especially when he reappeared from obscurity. Although he asked people not to ask him about his disappearance they still did. He supposed that it was natural curiosity, and he couldn't blame them for that. Hardly anyone outside of the superhero community knew what really happened. He just gave them a vague answer and nothing more.

Dick didn't want to admit that, from time-to-time, he still woke up in the middle of the night screaming. True, they weren't nearly as bad as they had been four years ago, but he wanted to be rid of them. He had scared his college roommate one too many times. One of the reasons he finally dropped out of college was because of depression, but now he felt as though he was doing something more rewarding with his time. He wasn't depressed now.

So many things had happened during the last four years. For a couple of years he led the Titans as Nightwing. He did date Kory for a little while, but now they were on and off again. Since he now lived in Bludhaven after dropping out of college it was a little difficult to date her when she was across the country. Raven's birthday had come and gone. Nightwing had led the Titans against Trigon and struggled to beat an inter-dimensional demon. Really, the apprenticeship had been a cakewalk compared to that. He eventually lost contact with Jared. Lian had been born. Joey Wilson, Slade's son, had joined the Titans under the name of Jericho. Although the Titans didn't know who Jericho's father was, Dick assured them that they could trust him. And Bruce…well, a lot of things happened between them. After everything that had happened, Bruce felt as though he needed to make it up to Dick. After Dick had been home for a week after the incident in Bludhaven Bruce took Dick aside.

 _"I talked to some of my lawyers," Bruce said, "I have the papers here. You don't have to sign them if you don't want to…I just thought…"_

 _Dick picked up one of the papers. These were adoption papers. All these years he had been Bruce's legal ward. While it was naturally assumed that Dick would be the legal heir to Wayne Enterprises, Bruce never adopted Dick. Dick had always been Bruce's legal ward and had been content with that. He didn't even consider the possibility that Bruce would…he didn't have to…_

 _"I guess it won't make much of a difference," Bruce rambled. "It's just that…it'll be legally official…you don't have to take my last name or anything…"_

 _Dick looked up at him. For Bruce, this simple gesture meant so much. Dick felt a sudden urge to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. Bruce had never been much of a talker. Dick understood what Bruce was trying to say through this gesture. At first Dick couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't expect Bruce to do this._

 _"I've always thought of you as my father, even if you didn't want me to," Dick said quietly. "I…of course, Bruce."_

Although he was now the heir to Wayne Enterprises in legal name now Dick hadn't talked to Bruce in a while. He didn't need to. They still had their disagreements. Just because they had been estranged by the apprenticeship didn't mean that all of their arguments had been settled or forgotten. Dick understood that it would take a while for him to mentally recover from the apprenticeship, but he felt all right now. He managed to get along fine without Slade's help. Or Bruce's help, for that matter.

"You're twenty years old. You should be in school."

"Who are you, my father?" Dick grimaced. Did he have to give Slade another lecture about mentoring him when he didn't want it? "I'm joining the Bludhaven Police Department. I told you that I would."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"So I've noticed." Slade paused. "With your impressive training and credentials I'm sure you'll be a fine officer."

Dick grimaced. He couldn't tell if Slade was mocking him or not. Dick wanted Slade to leave. While he wasn't too worried that Slade was going to attack him Dick could never be too sure. Besides, hearing Slade say things like that only irritated him. He could never be sure if Slade actually meant the words he said.

"I see that someone else has taken your old identity," Slade said to break the silence. "That kid's more hotheaded than you were."

Dick's temper began to flare. "Leave the new Robin alone. He doesn't deserve to go through what you put me through."

"No need to raise your voice. I have no desire to mentor your new adopted brother. He's a lot more trouble than he's worth. I'm just surprised that Batman took on another Robin."

Yes, Dick was surprised that Bruce did that as well. After everything that had happened to Dick, Bruce eventually decided to replace him since Dick moved on as Nightwing. It wasn't as if Dick was angry for it. In fact, he had given the new Robin his personal blessing and gave him some good advice.

 _"Even after everything Slade's done," Dick said as soon as the boy left the room, "you still need a Robin. Batman always needs a Robin."_

 _"I won't allow him to be hurt," Bruce said. "He needs help. Being Robin will help him, just as it helped you."_

 _Without Robin, Batman would sink back into his brooding self. Now that Dick had grown up and left the house he wouldn't be there all the time for Bruce._

 _"Make sure he's not as arrogant as I used to be," Dick said. "Teach him how to be humble. I don't want him to fall into the same traps that I fell into."_

Besides, this new Robin wouldn't be working with the Titans for a while. He would be working alongside Batman, just as Dick had done so many years ago. Bruce would be there to teach him and protect him until he was also ready to move on. And Dick would also make sure that he got along with the new Robin just so that the kid would have a friend…a big brother of sorts. The poor kid was an orphan as well.

Remembering the choice Dick left Slade back when they battled in Bludhaven, Dick sighed. This meeting now was probably a result of that choice he made. He knew that someday his decision to let Slade go would come and kick him in the butt again.

"So why are you here?" Dick asked, trying to change the subject. "Bludhaven isn't your territory."

"I was in town. Thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Still looking for an apprentice?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"If you harm another kid—"

"You'll do everything in your power to stop me. I know.

On that aspect, Dick couldn't trust Slade. The next time Slade had an apprentice he wouldn't be looking for someone to mentor—he would be looking for someone young and vulnerable to control completely. If Dick ever caught wind of Slade trying to train another apprentice he would drop everything and go help. He didn't care what he would have to do. No one else deserved to go through what he went through.

"You're here for a contract, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"Were you sent here to kill me?"

"Hmm, that is a curious possibility. Why don't you join me for coffee and find out?"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"Leave now or I'll knock your teeth in."

Dick's voice became hard. Slade was just bugging him now—probably out of habit. He was still good at his mind games. Slade laughed and took a step closer to him. Dick had grown a lot in the last four years. He was now nearly eye-to-eye with Slade. Dick found himself subconsciously straightening to make himself look more intimidating. He wasn't going to back down from Slade this time around.

"I'm glad we can still talk like civilized human beings." Slade's voice became a smirk. Slade held out his hand. "You've grown into a fine young man, Grayson. I hope we can leave on amiable terms."

Dick stared at the hand and then back to Slade's face. His kept his hands at his side. Oh sure, they had clashed a few times after their big battle in Bludhaven, but Dick hadn't had the chance to talk to the man one-on-one. He wasn't looking for a reunion.

For a moment he wondered what would have happened if he had stayed with Slade. Dick probably wouldn't be in Bludhaven. Would Slade have had him complete his training now? Would they still be in Jump City?

"No, Slade. So long as you keep killing people I can't fully forgive you. Don't mistake my mercy for kindness. I can't arrest you because you haven't done anything illegal…yet."

Although Slade had done some horrible things in the past Dick deliberately let Slade go. Dick could have easily assumed enough evidence to convict Slade. If he really wanted to he could do it now. But Dick didn't try to press charges. He knew that the police wouldn't be able to catch Slade anyway. Besides, Slade hadn't done any real damage…as far as Dick knew.

"You're always accusing me of something," Slade said.

"You've never given me a good reason to trust you."

"I suppose that's true."

Why wouldn't Slade ever admit that he was wrong for once? Even here he didn't sound truthful. He sounded as though he was merely musing on the idea that he could be wrong. Dick had a feeling that he hadn't actually convinced Slade that his choice to pick Dick as an apprentice was wrong. In a way, he had confirmed that he was the perfect choice by eventually defeating Slade in a fair fight.

 _Maybe I was wrong to think that he could change,_ Dick thought, _maybe I made a mistake. But if I did, then at least I'll admit that I made one. He won't._

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a schedule to keep," Slade said. "So unless you do want to be nostalgic…"

Slade walked away. Besides, if Slade really wanted him dead then Dick would already be fighting for his life. Before Slade walked around the corner Dick called out to him.

"Hey," Dick said, "you dropped your wallet."

Dick tossed Slade his wallet. Surprised, Slade caught it. He looked from his wallet to Dick, his eye narrowing in suspicion.

"Pickpocketing? Isn't that a little beneath you?"

"Old habits die hard." Dick stuck his hands deep in his pants pockets. "Especially when they're pounded into you."

Snickering quietly, Slade placed his wallet back inside his pocket. "So, you do steal from time-to-time. That won't look too good on your resume, will it?"

"Tried it once after that Halloween," Dick said, shrugging. "I pulled a Catwoman and put the computer chip back. Stealing only brings a temporary thrill…after a while it gets boring. It's not worth it. "

When he began to control the crime in Bludhaven four years ago Dick wondered if he should control crime as a criminal overlord. He could have ruled Bludhaven after usurping one of the head Mafia families. He had that chance. Dick also had the chance to become a villain, a thief or a con artist. He could have defeated Slade that way as well. But he had already made his decision. Slade shook his head.

"You could have been great, you know. You're wasting your time here at the BPD."

"I suppose you would tell me that I was wasting money if I donated to a charity fund." Dick looked hard at Slade. "It may be a waste of time to you, Slade, but it's not for me. I told you before: I don't want you any more in my life. Leave."

"All right. I'm leaving." The smirk never left Slade's face. "But that doesn't mean that we won't see each other again soon."

Slade turned and disappeared around the corner. Dick watched him go, his face still twisted in anger. Amy Rohrbach, one of the older police officers who was mentoring him, walked down the steps and stood next to him. Dick realized that his hands were still curled into fists at his side.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A former mentor," he said stiffly. "Someone I don't want to see ever again."

What else was he going to say? He didn't want to tell anyone in the BPD that he was trained to be an assassin. That wouldn't look good on his record. However, he had to admit that it probably prepared him for working here more than anything the police training could do. Dick had learned his street lessons from both Batman and Slade. He just had to keep that ruthless side of him a little more controlled now.

"Really?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You didn't talk about him in your resume."

"Like I said: I'd rather not talk about him."

He knew that he was being cryptic. He knew that he was probably raising Amy's suspicions, but the police officers here gave him a little bit of slack. They knew that he had been kidnapped as a teenager, even if they didn't know the exact details. That was his excuse for his strange behavior of disappearing at odd times (worked well considering that he was a vigilante). An elaborate cover story had been created to cover the apprenticeship.

People were told that he was kidnapped because he was the heir to the Wayne Enterprises fortune. Simple as that. It was believable and vague enough to keep details hidden from the public eye. Although it didn't quite explain everything Dick didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone.

 _But that's all in the past, now,_ Dick thought, _I can only look ahead. I don't want the apprenticeship to drag me down._

Things changed. Ultimately, life went on. People moved on. Dick knew that there was so much more he could do with his life. He wasn't going to allow this little encounter with Slade to shake him. There were more important things to worry about.

"You're a little cryptic sometimes, do you know that?" Amy asked.

"I learned from the best."

 _Slade's here on business,_ Dick thought, _He's probably up to no good, just like always. But unless he does something, then I won't go after him._

He lifted his head at the sound of police sirens. As a rookie he wouldn't be able to go out into the field just yet. He needed to complete his training. He heard Amy turn on her walkie-talkie and begin to bark orders into it. Dick stood still as she ran by to leap into the police car.

Was Slade the cause of those sirens? Dick didn't know. Dick didn't care. He had given Slade a second chance, and if Slade decided to use it to commit more crimes then Dick was going to treat him like any other criminal. If Slade had decided to move to Bludhaven to cause trouble, then Dick was going to stop him. He was no longer afraid of being captured or manipulated anyone. Slade already acknowledged that Dick was beyond the need for training. That was enough for Dick.

As the other police officers scrambled to their cars Dick used the opportunity to slink into the shadows. No one noticed him walking away. It was time to become Bludhaven's protector again. After changing quickly into his Nightwing costume and climbing onto the rooftop he looked around for the source of the sirens.

The slight breeze rustled his dark hair. This time he wasn't afraid to call for help if he needed it. He looked over the edge of the rooftop. He was so high up…but he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of heights. After watching his parents fall from the trapezes he knew that he could be afraid of heights after that, but he wasn't. How could he be afraid of heights? His parents had died doing the thing they loved to do best. Right now, he was doing what he loved best: protecting people. He looked over the edge of the rooftop again and tightened his grip on his grapple hook.

 _This should kill me,_ he thought.

A smile brightened his face. He was Nightwing, former protégée of Gotham's Dark Knight and the former Robin the Boy Wonder. And…even though he didn't want to admit it…he was also the former protégée of Deathstroke the Terminator. The people of Bludhaven knew that. Everyone knew that now. There wasn't much he could do to stop the press from jumping all over that. But instead of denying it he admitted it to the public.

 _Some people still think I'm crazy or too dangerous to have around,_ he thought, _but why should I care about what they think?_

Initially, Batman had been against Nightwing telling the press that he worked for Slade, but Dick didn't feel the need to lie to anyone. The citizens of Bludhaven needed to know who their protector was. Unlike Batman, Nightwing was a lot more open. He would prove his valor to Bludhaven by protecting its citizens from harm. So far, that seemed to be working.

Even from this height he noticed people looking up at him. Some were pointing. Children in the street waved to him excitedly. He waved back just as enthusiastically. Unlike Batman, he was out during the day time as well as at night. He had no trouble interacting with the citizens of Bludhaven.

A shout of giddy excitement escaped him as he threw himself off the rooftop. Leaping off the top of a building was the least dangerous thing he would do today. He was so used to it that his stomach didn't even drop in alarm. It felt so natural. He was trained to do it. He was born to do it.

It was time to fly through the air with the greatest of ease.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'll let you guys guess who the new Robin is. Hint: he's a canon character.

I don't think the timeline is exactly right for baby Lian, but then I thought: THIS IS MY AU STORY. I DO WHAT I WANT.

Also, this chapter wasn't meant to be long since I planned to use one POV. I thought that it would be nice to end on Dick's note.

And the last line: I stole it from a Nightwing comic. Just FYI.

OK, big author's note because it's the end:

YOU GUYS HAVE ALL BEEN FABULOUS. I especially thank those who have been following this story since the very first chapter. Thanks for sticking around through my rambling author's notes, for putting up with my really weird ideas and thanks for reading through this 200K+ monstrosity.

I also thank you guys for the online flailing that went on outside this site. It was nice getting to know a lot of you. I was trying not to be vain with the whole "let's interact on YouTube and Tumblr and stuff" I was trying to encourage fun things to do while waiting for the next chapter. AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN, GUYS. Another reason why I don't want this fic to end is because I got to know a lot of you through this fic.

Just like with my other big stories, I ask that you all leave a comment for this last chapter, especially if you've been lurking. I want to thank each and every one of you personally for reading. Try to log in if you can. I can't really get back to anons. If you don't know what to say then you can comment on these things: 1) say what you liked about the story. 2) Tell me what you didn't like about the story 3) if you have anything you disliked tell me why. I always ask this at the end of big stories. I'm always trying to make the next one better. :D

I will be leaving the country for 4 weeks. I'll have spotty Internet, so I won't be completely off the grid. However, I'm not bringing my laptop and I will only have access to the Internet through my Kindle. If you leave a comment or send me an email I'll be able to read it, but because typing on my Kindle is a bitch I may not reply in a timely fashion. No fanfiction will be written during this time. I need a break. When I return I will complete The Blorthog Project. While I would love to write another apprentice story I feel as though I won't be able to obtain the epicness of this one.

A poll is also up for what kind of story I should write after TBP.

If I am to write a sequel, I would prefer to write it in the context of _Batman Reborn._ However, I currently have no plans for a sequel.

Again, thank you all for reading. You've been wonderful and I hope to see you all during "The Blorthog Project."

~Hanna Sedai


End file.
